Veela d'abord
by kelokelo
Summary: Pourquoi devrait il s'incliner, lui, le premier veela supérieur né depuis 500 ans ? Il n'en est pas question ! Mais le chemin sera long pour y parvenir ... SPOILER T7 !
1. Naissance d'un veela

Contexte :

**Contexte :** j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic avant la parution du T7, avec l'intention d'en faire un T7. Je prendrai donc en compte les 6 premiers tomes de JLR, mais pas le septième, en revanche, je me réserve le droit d'exploiter certaines de ses géniallissimes idées à mon propre compte, donc je pense que je peux écrire :

**ATTENTION ! SPOILERS T7 !**

De quel(s) couple(s) s'agit-il ?

Tout d'abord, amis homophobes et anti-slash, je vous prie de bien vouloir faire demi-tour car cette histoire concernera des homosexuels.

Pour vous, chers lecteurs, qui n'avez donc pas fait demi-tour, sachez que je ne souhaite pas vous dévoiler les couples concernés. Pour maintenir le suspens ? Oui, et aussi pour que ne vous me pressiez pas dans l'écriture, car le développement sera assez long à se faire !

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je me lance donc, comme promis à certains, dans l'écriture de cette fic. Pour les quelques privilégiés (eh si, ça existe) à qui j'ai confié de quel couple il s'agit, soyez sympa, ne dévoilez rien dans les reviews de plus que les allusions que je peux mettre dans mes chapitres …

Quel rythme de parution vais-je pouvoir tenir ? C'est une grande énigme pour moi. J'espère toutes les deux semaines, peut-être moins si je suis prolixe, peut-être plus en cas de vacances ou autres !!

Et maintenant, une dernière chose : bonne lecture, et bien entendu, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives !

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Naissance d'un veela_

C'était un beau jour pour célébrer l'été. En ce vingt-et-un juin 1954, le soleil avait rapidement percé la brume et séché la rosée de la nuit. Au milieu d'un grand parc arboré, un immense manoir blanc se dressait fièrement, à l'abri de tous derrière ses protections magiques. Une longue allée gravillonnée indiquait à tout visiteur autorisé le chemin menant vers l'escalier d'entrée. Il fallait gravir une dizaine de marches de marbre blanc pour accéder au perron. LA hauteur des portes d'entrée pouvait laisser rêveur : pour quelle genre de créature ses bâtisseurs avaient-ils réalisé des portes de cinq mètres de haut ? En cet instant, peu nous importe de connaître ce genre de détail.

Dans un grand bureau au rez-de-chaussée, un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, lisait un parchemin à sa table, le dos bien droit. Le visage froid, un rictus méprisant sur le visage, nul n'aurait pu penser qu'à cette heure précise, au premier étage, son épouse était entrain de mettre au monde leur premier né. Aucun signe de nervosité ne transparaissait.

Ce fut à peine s'il leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un elfe de maison qui apparaissait dans son bureau et qui dit précipitamment, d'une voix tremblante :

- Le docteur Takana vous fait dire que vous pouvez monter, Maître.

- Bien, répondit simplement l'homme.

Il prit le temps de terminer la lecture de son parchemin avant de se lever sans hâte. Seul un observateur particulièrement attentif aurait pu remarquer le très léger tremblement de sa main qui tenait le parchemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entrait sans frapper dans une immense chambre. Il fronça le nez en voyant la pile de draps souillés qui gisait à côté du lit, témoins muet de la naissance qui venait de se produire. Sans un regard pour son épouse, ses yeux se portèrent aussitôt sur la couverture blanche qu'elle tenait amoureusement contre elle.

- C'est un garçon ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix impatiente.

- Oui, lui répondit son épouse d'une voix lasse. Pensez-vous vraiment que …

- A-t-il les signes ? Coupa sèchement son mari.

- Oui, répondit-elle au bord des larmes. Mais …

- Suffit. Il accomplira sa destinée à la droite du futur maître du monde. Enfin, il nous débarrassera de ces stupides Sang-de-Bourbe !

Le petit garçon, qui reposait tranquillement dans les bras de sa mère, épuisé par son arrivée dans son nouveau monde, n'avait aucune conscience que les deux embryons d'ailes qui pointaient dans son dos scelleraient une grande partie de sa vie et celle de deux autres innocents …

Ce petit garçon s'appelle Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, il fut inconscient, pour cause de sommeil réparateur après un repas plantureux pris au sein de sa mère, de la visite d'un ami récent de ce dernier : Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il ne vit pas l'éclair de triomphe passer dans les yeux de ce dernier lorsqu'il le contempla. Il n'entendit pas les mots chuchotés :

- Dors bien, Lucius. Tu me suivras fidèlement lorsque tu auras pris possession de ton héritage et que tes compagnons viendront te compléter pour décupler ta puissance. Tu seras mon fidèle bras droit …

Il ne vit pas non plus la faible lueur argentée qui le frappa alors que Jedusor prononçait ces mots. Mais celui qui n'était encore que le futur mage noir ne vit pas non plus l'étincelle rouge passer sur la main droite du bébé qui était blotti sous ses couvertures. Un instant, la lumière rouge et la lumière argentée bataillèrent au bout de cette main minuscule. Finalement, la lumière rouge prit le dessus et repoussa, dans le plus grand secret, la lumière argentée.

Tom Elvis Jedusor venait, sans le savoir, d'être mis en échec par la magie veela de Lucius qui entendait bien ne pas se faire dicter son comportement. Elle resterait libre de choisir les deux compagnons du petit bébé dans lequel elle sommeillait. Une personnalité si complexe méritait des compagnons à la hauteur … Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait … Et, le plus important, elle choisirait par amour pour eux d'abord.

* * *

**Seize ans plus tard, le vingt-et-un juin 1970**

A minuit pile, un jeune garçon, aux cheveux si blonds, était en sueur. Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, les genoux repliés pour arrondir son dos au mieux, il étouffait des gémissements de douleur dans son oreiller. Ses omoplates le brûlaient sous le regard impassible de son père et de Lord Voldemort. Oh oui ! Lucius le connaissait déjà le maître de son père ! Celui qui pouvait faire obéir celui qui avait été son modèle pendant tant d'années !

Un modèle de froideur, un modèle d'intelligence, un modèle à suivre, tout simplement ! Mais ce modèle qui prenait tant de plaisir à humilier ses semblables, à commencer par son fils, « pour lui forger le caractère », disait-il, Lucius venait de s'apercevoir que c'était lui, le modèle, qui tremblait devant Voldemort.

C'était ce modèle qui était prêt à tout pour plaire et complaire au Lord.

C'était lui qui abdiquait toute fierté, qui se transformait en serviteur tremblant devant son Maître.

Et c'était cette route là qu'Abraxas Malefoy avait tracée dès son plus jeune âge pour son fils Lucius. Le père avait inculqué au fils toutes les « bonnes » croyances, telle que la supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus, la supériorité des Malefoy sur tout autre sorcier. Il lui avait déjà enseigné l'art de la manipulation d'autrui, l'art de recueillir et de conserver toute information susceptible de servir d'arme de chantage plus tard. Il lui avait seriné l'importance du pouvoir, de l'argent. Il avait raillé tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des sentiments :

- Chose futile et dangereuse que l'amour ! Pour lui, des hommes se sont perdus, ont perdu leur gloire et leur fortune mon fils ! Non, le pouvoir et la puissance sont seuls dignes d'intérêts !

Il lui avait appris, douloureusement, la maîtrise de soi et de ses émotions.

C'était pour cette raison que Lucius ne bougeait pas sur son lit, malgré la douleur terrible qui lui tordait le dos. Au moment où ses ailes percèrent enfin sa peau pour se déployer, il mordit tellement fort son oreiller qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait s'étouffer avec les plumes d'oie qui le composaient. Mais à cet instant également, au moment où ses ailes se déployaient à une vitesse surnaturelle, il sentit la chaleur se répandre en lui. Il sentit une vague balayer une vieille magie qui était ancrée en lui comme un fétu de paille. La douleur refluant, il se fit la remarque qu'il devrait absolument savoir qui avait posé quel sort sur lui voilà si longtemps. Alors que ses ailes battaient librement, il se rendit compte que sa magie était comme libérée en lui.

Il sut également qu'il ne donnerait sa loyauté profonde qu'à deux êtres : ses deux compagnons. Il était né pour eux, et eux seuls. D'instinct également, il sut que ni l'un, ni l'autre de ses compagnons n'était arrivé à maturité, donc à seize ans. Il le sentait, les pulsions étaient trop faibles dans son cœur. Il n'était pas inquiet du fait que ce soit deux compagnons et aucune compagne. Il était veela et la société sorcière admettait ce genre d'union autant qu'elle la réprouvait si elle concernait deux sorciers non veela.

Soudain aussi, il cessa de s'inquiéter de la façon dont il devait protéger ses pensées. Son père lui avait parlé de l'occlumancie et de l'art de fermer son esprit aux atteintes extérieures : il savait d'instinct qu'il saurait le faire, sans se forcer, ni apprendre. Il espéra derechef qu'il pourrait transmettre ce pouvoir à ses compagnons lorsqu'ils seraient en âge de s'unir à lui …

En attendant, les leçons de son père avaient porté leurs fruits : il décida immédiatement de cacher ce fait à son père et à son Maître. C'était un atout pour lui, et lui seul. Il déciderait librement de s'en servir.

Tout le long de ses réflexions, il était resté strictement immobile, peu pressé de se retrouver face au Mage noir. Ce nom lui laissa soudainement un goût encore plus amer qu'à l'habitude dans sa bouche. A seize ans, il est courant de défier ses parents. C'est même un passage obligé, dit-on, pour grandir … C'est ce qu'il allait commencer à faire. Mais discrètement. Très discrètement.

Non pas qu'il désapprouvait les idées du Mage noir, mais … Il était tout de même le premier Veela Supérieur depuis cinq cent ans, il n'allait tout de même pas être obligé de s'incliner devant un vulgaire sorcier, non ? Certes, il devait reconnaître à Tom Elvis Jedusor que ce dernier avait bien manœuvré : Lucius portait une marque des Ténèbres toute fraîche sur son avant-bras gauche, il serait donc bien obligé de plier l'échine pendant quelques temps. Il venait seulement de passer ses BUSES après tout, et il n'avait aucun de ses deux compagnons. Mais une fois qu'il aurait trouvé ses deux compagnons, et la puissance qui irait avec … Voldemort trouverait à qui parler.

Lorsqu'il sentit que ses ailes étaient complètes et sèches, il tenta de les faire battre doucement. C'était bien plus facile qu'il ne le pensait : cela lui venait d'instinct, comme on peut bouger un bras ou une jambe. Il se concentra un instant pour les replier, ce qu'elles firent docilement et disparurent sous ses omoplates, sans laisser ni trace, ni cicatrice, ni renflement suspect. La magie veela agissait. Les ayant repliées, il se sentit aussitôt beaucoup moins vulnérable, et se jura qu'il ne les déploieraient que pour ses compagnons désormais. Ses ailes étaient une partie intime du veela.

Lorsqu'il se releva pour s'asseoir sur ses talons, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il venait de souffrir le martyr pendant plus d'une heure. Son visage lisse n'affichait plus aucune émotion, faisant ainsi la fierté de son père. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son nouveau Maître, il eut la sensation que ce dernier allait pouvoir lire en lui comme un livre ouvert, comme il l'avait fait peu de temps auparavant au moment où il lui avait imposé la marque.

Son visage ne changea pas lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le Mage noir fouillait ce qui lui semblait son esprit, sans pour autant atteindre ses pensées profondes… Ce qu'il trouva sembla le combler, car il murmura :

- Tout se met en place, mon cher Lucius. Comme je l'avais prévu à ta naissance … Tes compagnons seront parfaits pour toi … et pour moi …

- Si tu savais, pensa immédiatement Lucius méchamment, mes compagnons sont à moi ! Et à moi seul ! Jamais tu ne les asserviras comme moi !

Il eut la confirmation que son bouclier mental était parfait, car le Mage noir, qui se tenait face à lui, n'avait qu'un rictus moqueur à la bouche. Oh, il avait été bien éduqué, il savait que la partie serait serrée, très serrée, mais il avait plus d'atouts en main que Voldemort ne pouvait l'imaginer.


	2. Severus Rogue

Contexte :

**Contexte :** j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic avant la parution du T7, avec l'intention d'en faire un T7. Je prendrai donc en compte les 6 premiers tomes de JLR, mais pas le septième, en revanche, je me réserve le droit d'exploiter certaines de ses géniallissimes idées à mon propre compte, donc je pense que je peux écrire :

**ATTENTION ! SPOILERS T7 !**

De quel(s) couple(s) s'agit-il ?

Tout d'abord, amis homophobes et anti-slash, je vous prie de bien vouloir faire demi-tour car cette histoire concernera des homosexuels.

Pour vous, chers lecteurs, qui n'avez donc pas fait demi-tour, sachez que je ne souhaite pas vous dévoiler les couples concernés. Pour maintenir le suspens ? Oui, et aussi pour que ne vous me pressiez pas dans l'écriture, car le développement sera assez long à se faire !

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je me lance donc, comme promis à certains, dans l'écriture de cette fic. Pour les quelques privilégiés (eh si, ça existe) à qui j'ai confié de quel couple il s'agit, soyez sympa, ne dévoilez rien dans les reviews de plus que les allusions que je peux mettre dans mes chapitres …

Quel rythme de parution vais-je pouvoir tenir ? C'est une grande énigme pour moi. J'espère toutes les deux semaines, peut-être moins si je suis prolixe, peut-être plus en cas de vacances ou autres !!

Et maintenant, une dernière chose : bonne lecture, et bien entendu, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives !

**Correctrice : luna904**

Un grand remerciements à vous tous qui m'avez lu et qui avez laissé tant de mots gentils ! Du coup, je vous donne tout de suite ce deuxième chapitre sans attendre deux semaines !

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Severus Rogue_

Lucius mit son été à profit pour approfondir ses connaissances concernant les veelas. Son père l'avait déjà informé qu'il était le premier veela supérieur à naître depuis cinq cent ans, mais il voulait plus de renseignements. Il savait ce que tous les enfants des familles de Sang-Pur savaient, bien sûr, à savoir qu'un veela pur, homme ou femme, ne tombe amoureux qu'une seule et unique fois dans sa vie. Il tombe amoureux de la personne qui est son exacte moitié, la personne qui le complète parfaitement et totalement, qui est en totale harmonie avec lui. Tous les enfants sang-purs sont instruits par leurs parents : si un jour il doit être réclamé par un veela, que Salazar et Merlin le foudroie sur place s'il ose, ne serait-ce que penser, refuser. Car il ne pourra pas être en meilleure harmonie qu'avec le veela. Oh, bien sûr, s'il refuse, cela aura des conséquences uniquement pour le veela, qui se laissera mourir rapidement après le rejet de son compagnon, mais si les autres sorciers apprennent ce refus, c'est la famille entière du compagnon qui est rejetée. C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle la société sorcière acceptait sans s'offusquer d'éventuelles relations homosexuelles entre un veela et son compagnon, alors qu'elle était profondément homophobe sinon …

Au bout d'un mois, Lucius était exaspéré : rien dans l'immense bibliothèque du manoir ne semblait vouloir lui donner plus de détails sur ses propres pouvoirs, une fois uni à ses deux compagnons. Il savait juste qu'il les aimerait autant l'un que l'autre, et que seule la présence des deux lui apporterait l'équilibre indispensable à la pratique optimale de sa magie. Etonnement, son père et son nouveau Maître le laissaient parfaitement tranquille. Il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et de se concentrer sur les manuels de magie noire imposés par son père, ainsi que ses recherches concernant les veelas.

Il fit donc de nombreuses recherches dans les archives de Fleury et Bott pour trouver le titre d'ouvrages qui pourrait contenir des informations sur sa condition, mais ce ne fut que fin Août qu'il trouva enfin l'ouvrage tant désiré. Bien entendu, il ne le commanda pas à cette librairie, mais le fit venir par correspondance, en envoyant lui-même un hibou de la volière paternelle pour plus de discrétion. De la même façon, il commanda plusieurs ouvrages concernant la sexualité masculine, ainsi que du lubrifiant comme l'un de ces ouvrages l'avait conseillé.

Dès qu'il eut réceptionné son acquisition, il se plongea avidement dans l'ouvrage, fort mince, intitulé « _La légende du Veela supérieur »_. L'ouvrage commençait par expliquer pourquoi les veela supérieurs étaient si rares : un tel être ne pouvait naître que dans une lignée de sang-pur ayant chacune des gênes veela, mais sous forme récessive, et ce depuis plusieurs générations. Et il fallait, pour terminer, que ce gêne ne soit pas trop enfoui dans les deux lignées pour qu'il puisse ressurgir … A ce moment de l'explication, Lucius décrocha un peu, n'étant guère au fait des mécanismes de génétique et d'hérédité.

Il s'intéressa par contre vivement lorsque le livre parla de la couleur et de la taille des ailes : la puissance du veela était exprimée dans ces appendices. Plus les ailes étaient claires et grandes, plus le veela était puissant, entraînant par là même, le choix de compagnons puissants. Il eut un sourire arrogant en lisant cela : ses ailes étaient d'un jaune très clair, presque aussi claires que ses cheveux … Et elles faisaient plus d'un mètre de long à partir de son omoplate, ce qui n'avait été rencontré à priori que deux fois dans l'histoire. Ses ailes pouvaient lui permettre de voler, mais sur de courtes distances seulement, car elles n'étaient pas taillées pour supporter le poids d'un homme. En revanche, elles avaient un effet bénéfique sur les compagnons du veela : ces derniers auraient alors l'impression d'être protégé, et verraient leur énergie magique se régénérer de façon bien plus rapide. Dans une certaine mesure, un compagnon enveloppé dans les ailes de son veela pourrait guérir nettement plus rapidement. Enfin, pour finir, la magie sans baguette lui serait nettement plus accessible qu'à la majorité des sorciers. En effet, seuls quelques sorciers, comme le directeur de Poudlard, pouvaient prétendre sans se vanter effectuer réellement de la magie sans baguette. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir en réaliser, sauf pour des sorts insignifiants comme le _Lumos_. Voilà donc certainement la raison pour laquelle son Maître voulait l'asservir : il le voulait en tant qu'arme, ni plus, ni moins …

Il eut également la confirmation de ce que son père lui avait dit concernant ses compagnons. S'il ne les sentait pas encore complètement dans son cœur, c'est qu'ils n'avaient atteint ni l'un ni l'autre les seize ans. La magie veela protégeait les compagnons veela pour que le désir d'union ne se transforme pas en acte sexuel sur mineur. A seize ans, un sorcier était considéré majeur sexuellement, même si la majorité officielle n'intervenait qu'à dix-sept ans.

Il apprit également qu'il n'aurait pas à trouver ses compagnons immédiatement le jour de leurs seize ans : c'est uniquement lorsqu'il l'aurait trouvé qu'il risquerait sa vie s'il se faisait rejeter.

Foi de Malefoy, Lucius se jura bien qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne le rejetterait ! D'ailleurs, quel sorcier un tant soi peu doué d'intelligence refuserait une union aussi prestigieuse ? Hein ?

Il retint dans un coin de sa mémoire que l'union soit la plus solide possible et sa puissance acquise au maximum, il fallait que l'union physique comble son compagnon autant que lui. Certes, il serait le dominant pour forger l'union de leurs magies, mais son partenaire devait ressentir autant de plaisir que lui, avoir autant envie que lui de s'unir. D'où la nécessité, selon lui, d'acquérir un maximum d'expérience. Il pouvait acquérir une certaine expérience, pensait-il, avec les femmes, mais il devrait se débrouiller également pour en acquérir avec des hommes, pour apprendre comment combler son compagnon. Et il était évident qu'il serait, avec ces amants de passage, le dominant, quoi qu'il arrive. Seuls ses compagnons auraient l'insigne privilège de le dominer …

A sa rentrée en sixième année à Poudlard, Lucius ne s'intéressa absolument pas à la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Certes, il remarqua le murmure de stupéfaction qui parcourut sa table lorsque Sirius Black, de l'honorable maison des Black, fut répartit à Gryffondor, et non à Serpentard comme sa cousine Narcissa. Son devoir de préfet l'obligea également à guider les nouveaux garçons accueillis à Serpentard vers leurs dortoirs, mais il leur indiqua qu'ils devraient désormais se débrouiller seuls, et surtout ne pas venir pleurnicher vers lui, il y avait d'autres préfets que lui ! Il était, pour tout dire, occupé à lutter avec son instinct veela qui lui commandait de séduire tout ce qui portait jupe ou pantalon. La puissance de l'attraction veela avait son charme, dont il userait très certainement pour amener ses futurs et futures conquêtes dans son lit, mais il voulait rester le maître et décider quand en user ou non. Il n'avait eu aucun mal au Manoir, mais dans une grande salle remplie d'élèves dont une partie avait plus de seize ans, le problème devenait difficile.

Il avait, bien entendu, parfaitement réussi ses BUSES et avait rassuré le directeur de sa maison, le professeur Slughorn, sur son état de santé qui lui avait fait quitter le collège précipitamment juste à la fin de l'année précédente, au soir de son dernier examen. En effet, dès que ce dernier l'avait aperçu dans le train, il s'était empressé de le faire venir dans son compartiment, car Slughorn soignait tout particulièrement ses relations avec les Malefoy.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs semaines, au prix d'immenses efforts sur lui-même, que Lucius parvint enfin à manier correctement son attraction. Et donc qu'il commença ses ravages dans Poudlard. Il avait soigneusement caché, ainsi que le Maître lui avait ordonné, sa qualité de veela, mais personne n'était de taille à lui résister, même chez les Gryffondors, il accumulait donc les conquêtes. Son potentiel magique avait largement augmenté à la réception de son héritage, et il s'aperçut que de naturellement doué pour la magie, il était devenu exceptionnellement doué dans l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts. La métamorphose lui semblait facile, les sortilèges, ludiques, et la défense contre les forces du mal … navrante de simplicité. La magie noire, qu'il pratiquait assidûment au Manoir, lui donnait un peu plus de fil à retordre, mais lui semblait désormais bien plus accessible.

A dix-huit ans, ses ASPICS en poche, Lucius reçut de la part de son père une partie de son héritage. Bien entendu, il devait lui rendre des comptes, mais Lucius en avait suffisamment appris pour dissimuler une partie de ses bénéfices à son usage personnel. Pour son plus grand agacement, aucun de ses compagnons n'avait franchi le cap des seize ans : ils attendaient quoi ? Que Salazar revienne à la vie ? Il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose à l'heure actuelle : préparer une petite retraite pour eux trois, en cas de coup dur … On ne savait jamais … Il voulait tout de même finir par s'opposer à Voldemort, alors il était bon de s'y préparer de toutes les façons possibles. Il avait donc acquis, en six mois, une petite maison (oui, petite, car elle ne comportait que cinq chambres, chacune avec salle de bain, une salle à manger, un salon, une bibliothèque, un cuisine : en bref, une cabane à lapins selon ses critères) qu'il pouvait aisément protéger des regards extérieurs. Il l'avait habilement dissimulé à son père et à son Maître : il forgeait ses propres atouts …

Concernant son allégeance au Mage noir, Lucius exécutait à l'heure actuelle, avec zèle, l'ensemble des tâches assignées. Non, l'assassinat de moldus ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Qu'on se le dise, il n'avait pas le choix : c'était eux ou lui, alors … eh bien c'était lui qui tenait la baguette et le pouvoir magique … Il avait expérimenté une fois le doloris du Maître, et, tant qu'il pourrait y échapper, il le ferait, fut-ce au dépend de la vie d'autrui …

En parlant de pouvoir, il commençait à apprendre le jeu politique au ministère, et à user de son nom et de sa fortune pour se faire sa place, juste dans l'ombre de son père pour commencer.

* * *

En une froide nuit de janvier, Lucius se réveilla soudain brutalement. Il se demanda un instant ce qui avait pu le tirer ainsi du sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une sorte de pulsion en lui, qui n'était pas là la veille. Ou plutôt, qui était si tenue jusque là qu'il en aurait presque oublié son existence.

Enfin ! Après presque cinq ans passés dans la solitude, de cœur du moins, son premier compagnon avait seize ans aujourd'hui. Il jeta un bref œil sur le calendrier : 9 janvier 1976. Il sentit un frisson de bien-être le parcourir. Il s'obligea à se détendre pour s'endormir. La journée suivante serait longue. D'abord ses rendez-vous au ministère, ensuite, il faudrait bien qu'il informe son Maître de la maturité de son compagnon. En effet, ce dernier devenait pressant par rapport à son héritage et il savait qu'il était à deux doigts de le torturer pour savoir s'il lui cachait la vérité ou non … Au moins pouvait-il désormais souffler dans le manoir, après le décès, quelques mois auparavant, de son père, emporté par une Dragoncelle. Cette perte ne l'avait pas traumatisé, loin de là. Son père était déjà âgé lorsque Lucius était venu au monde, et souvent, il avait eu l'impression que son père ne l'avait eu que parce qu'il avait de grandes chances d'être un veela supérieur.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva le soir même devant le Maître en s'inclinant profondément. Il parvenait toujours à masquer son dégoût de ce geste sur son visage et il était heureux qu'Il ne puisse lire réellement dans son esprit.

- Lucius … Que viens donc faire ici mon serviteur préféré ? Murmura Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous, Maître …

- Moi seul peut décider de l'importance ou non d'un nouvelle, rétorqua Voldemort encore plus glaciale. Et tu as intérêt à m'annoncer quelque chose de vraiment intéressant si tu ne veux pas être châtié comme il se doit pour une telle impertinence !

- L'un de mes compagnons a seize ans aujourd'hui, répliqua sobrement Lucius sans relever la tête.

- Tiens donc … enfin … Regarde-moi !

Lucius releva lentement la tête pour croiser le regard rouge de son Maître. Il prenait soin de garder un visage vide de toute émotion. Une fois encore, Voldemort sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans son esprit, et encore une fois, il ne mit pas la main sur l'esprit de rébellion larvée du jeune veela.

- Seize ans … Quel bel âge ! Commenta son Maître avec un rictus de victoire. Va Lucius, et dès qu'il sera sorti de son école, tu me le présenteras …

- Bien Maître, acquiesça Lucius en se jurant intérieurement d'avoir une bonne petite conversation avec son compagnon avant toute présentation de cette nature.

Il attendit assez impatiemment les vacances de Pâques des trois grandes écoles de magie : Beaubâtons, Durmstang et Poudlard. Malheureusement, son espoir fut déçu à l'arrivée des étudiants. Il s'était tout d'abord rendu à Oslo où arrivait le bateau de Durstang en provenance du grand nord. Mais il fut très rapidement clair que fort peu d'étudiants âgés descendaient du train et il n'en n'avait reconnu aucun comme étant son compagnon. Il n'avait eu que peu d'espoir à Paris en attendant les calèches tirées chevaux ailés, car on trouvait en France essentiellement des étudiantes et fort peu d'étudiants. Et il fut à nouveau cruellement déçu à l'arrivée du Poudlard express. Il se résigna en calculant que son compagnon avait ses BUSES à passer à la fin de l'année et qu'il avait dû rester dans son château pour y étudier.

L'arrivée du train anglais était son dernier espoir fin juin : ni le débarquement de l'ensemble des étudiants à Oslo, ni la vue des quelques étudiants de Beaubatons n'avaient fait battre son cœur. Il fallait que son compagnon soit à King's Cross, sinon, il allait bientôt devenir fou … Il affichait toujours un masque impassible, mais son cœur commença à battre plus vite alors qu'il apercevait la fumée du Poudlard Express.

Il avait la bouche qui s'asséchait au fur et à mesure où il voyait les étudiants rejoindre leurs parents. Enfin ! Il sut que c'était Lui. Et il sentit en même temps qu'il le vit, combien son compagnon était malheureux, bien au delà de son apparence qui était désastreuse. Maigre, blafard, des cheveux noirs non entretenus, il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, ce qui contrastait avec la bonne humeur qui régnait sur le quai comme à chaque arrivée du train. Il le vit rejoindre, en traînant des pieds, quelqu'un que Lucius identifia immédiatement comme son père. Le même nez crochu, les mêmes cheveux noirs, les deux hommes étaient presque des reflets l'un de l'autre. A cet instant, son compagnon fut brutalement bousculé par quelqu'un que Lucius reconnut facilement, toutes les familles de Sang-pur se connaissant entre elles : Sirius Black, le seul de la famille qui soit parti à Gryffondor, se rappela-t-il brusquement. L'échange entre les deux garçons fut bref, mais pétri de haine de part et d'autre, comprit-il également. Et il en conçut immédiatement une aversion profonde pour Sirius Black. De fait, il détestait d'avance tout ce qui apportait du malheur à son compagnon …

Il foudroya Black du regard lorsqu'il passa non loin de lui, mais il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille lorsqu'il entendit le rejeton de Potter (était-ce Jamie ? James ? Jamesie ? Il ne se souvenait plus) interpeller Black :

- Tu vas t'ennuyer, Patmol, cet été : plus de Servilus à embêter pendant deux mois …

- Mais ça me laissera plus de temps pour réfléchir aux farces que je pourrai lui faire, rétorqua Black avec un sourire mauvais.

- Potter ! Black ! Cracha une jolie rousse que Lucius n'avait jamais vu. Si vous commenciez à grandir un peu et à arrêter vos gamineries incessantes sur Rogue !

- C'est impossible, répondit Black sérieusement. Ce type est bien trop graisseux et dégoulinant de magie noire pour que je laisse vivre en paix …

Tout en jetant un regard plein de haine vers Black et Potter, Lucius se dépêcha de transplaner. Grâce à ses entrées au ministère, il trouva rapidement l'adresse de l'étudiant Severus Rogue, cinquième année à Poudlard. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que sa mère seule était sorcière, son père était un pur moldu. Cependant le plus important serait sa visite du lendemain à son compagnon, qu'il espérait pouvoir immédiatement emmener dans la petite maison aménagée pour eux située non loin du manoir familial, près d'un village nommé Bradford-On-Avon. Il saurait se montrer convaincant vis à vis des parents de son compagnon qui devraient comprendre que leur fils devait désormais passer ses vacances auprès de lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, juste après le dîner, Lucius soupira en sentant sa marque le brûler, signe que le Maître des Ténèbres l'appelait. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler encore à son compagnon … Il eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant le rictus de victoire orner le visage de son Maître. Il s'inclina cependant respectueusement, attendant de savoir ce qu'Il lui voulait.

- Ah, mon cher Lucius, ronronna ce dernier. As-tu enfin trouvé qui était ton compagnon ?

Le ton était totalement neutre, mais Lucius avait suffisamment appris dans l'art de la manipulation d'autrui, qu'il sut immédiatement que l'autre savait … C'est pour cette raison qu'il répondit d'une voix presque enjouée, au moins à la façon Malefoy :

- Oui, enfin, Maître, à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. Je compte aller les voir, ses parents et lui, dès demain matin …

- Alors, sans doute seras-tu plein de reconnaissance si je te dis que ton cher compagnon est, par le plus grand des hasards, ici ? En notre compagnie ?

Lucius se figea en voyant la porte qui se trouvait à gauche de son maître, à sa droite à lui s'ouvrir. Son cœur se serra en voyant Greyback tenir par le col son compagnon qui avait son bras gauche replié sur son ventre et qui ne tenait pas debout. Le loup-garou le projeta avec une certaine violence sur le sol, lui arrachant un cri, et Lucius ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui alors que Greyback repartait aussitôt.

Un sifflement de Voldemort le fit s'arrêter et relever la tête pour croiser le regard moqueur de son Maître.

- Ainsi, ma chère Bellatrix ne s'était pas trompée sur le quai tout à l'heure. C'est bien lui ton compagnon … C'est un adepte de la magie noire, m'a-t-elle dit … Tu continueras son éducation, Lucius, car je sais que tu n'as cessé de te perfectionner. Et tu lui apprendras ce que j'attends de lui. Veille tout particulièrement à lui procurer tout le nécessaire concernant les potions, y compris les manuels les plus avancées, car j'ai ouïe dire que son talent en la matière est déjà immense.

- Bien Maître.

- Il est désormais des nôtres, Lucius … Ne l'oublie jamais …

Lucius comprit la menace implicite, ainsi que la raison du bras gauche recroquevillé de son compagnon qui haletait de douleur à terre. Il prit un risque en posant la question suivante :

- Pourrais-je passer l'été au plus près de mon compagnon, Maître ?

- Fait … Fait, Lucius. Mais qu'il soit pleinement ton compagnon à la rentrée ! Je veux voir la puissance veela émerger de ton corps …

- Il sera fait selon votre volonté, Maître, acquiesça Lucius en rejoignant enfin son compagnon.

- Une dernière chose, Lucius. Son père est accidentellement décédé aujourd'hui …

Il s'obligea, le temps d'aider son compagnon à se relever, puis à quitter le sinistre manoir, à ne penser à rien. Son écran mental était bon, certes, mais sa rage était à son sommet. Par Salazar ! Dès que son compagnon serait en état, il allait se jeter sur lui pour le mettre en pièces pour ce qu'il avait subi en cette fin d'après-midi. Dès qu'il put, sans faire attention aux protestations de son compagnon, mais le cœur serré par ses sanglots, il les transplana, non pas au manoir, mais dans leur petite maison non loin, et très exactement, dans leur chambre. Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt un elfe de maison fit son apparition :

- Que veux Maître Lucius ? Couina-t-il.

- La pâte pour les brûlures, une potion anti-douleur et une de sommeil. Dépêche-toi ! Hurla-t-il alors que l'elfe regardait son compagnon avec ses yeux écarquillés.

Il percevait toute la douleur de Severus et ses sens veela n'en pouvaient plus. Il arracha littéralement sa robe de mangemort, puis sa chemise. Pour la première fois depuis ses seize ans, il déploya ses ailes. Il s'assit sur le lit, souleva son compagnon, l'appuya contre son torse et replia ses deux ailes sur lui, comme une couverture. Il l'entendit gémir doucement, mais aussi, graduellement, se détendre. Enfin, son elfe réapparut près de lui, les mains encombrées des fioles demandées. Lucius lui arracha quasiment des mains le pot contenant la pâte orange contre les brûlures. Il l'ouvrit rapidement avant de dire doucement :

- Laisse-moi soigner ton bras. Je sais combien il est douloureux …

- Il … il … m'a marqué … comme du bétail …

Lucius ne répondit rien : il tira violemment sur la chemise élimée qui recouvrait le bras de son compagnon et ne put retenir une grimace lorsqu'il vit la marque si noire sur l'avant-bras si blanc, si fin. Il appliqua avec douceur la pâte sur la peau lésée, s'interrompant dès qu'il provoquait un sursaut de douleur.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il présenta à son compagnon la potion d'anti-douleur qui commença par la regarder, puis la sentir. Il eut un grognement qu'il prit pour une approbation puisque la potion fut bue en deux gorgées. Mais lorsqu'il lui présenta la potion de sommeil, son compagnon commença à vouloir sortir de ses ailes et il dit :

- Tu peux la garder ta potion de sommeil, je veux des explications ! Pourquoi m'a-t-on enlevé ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai reçu cette maudite marque ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et où on est ? Et …

- Chut, souffla Lucius d'un ton apaisant en obligeant doucement Severus à revenir contre lui. Réponds d'abord à cette question : qu'est-ce que tu connais des veelas ?

- Vu les trucs qui m'entourent, je dirai que tu en es un, et après ? Grogna Severus.

- Que sais-tu de la façon dont les veelas choisissent leur compagne ?

Lucius avait sciemment mis le mot au féminin pour que Severus ne se sente pas concerné dans un premier temps. Il fallait d'abord qu'il soit sûr que son compagnon avait conscience des conséquences s'il le rejetait.

- Ils ne choisissent pas, ils trouvent ! Et la compagne n'a pas intérêt à dire non, puisque ça entraîne la mort du veela, d'autant plus que personne ne pourra la rendre plus heureuse que son veela. Mais ça rime à quoi cet interrogatoire ? Pesta Severus en voulant se dégager à nouveau de la poigne de Lucius.

Avec un léger sourire invisible pour son compagnon, Lucius accentua son étreinte et chuchota à son oreille :

- Tu es mon compagnon.

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, monsieur le veela, je suis un garçon, dit Severus sarcastique.

- D'abord, je m'appelle Lucius, ensuite tu es bien mon compagnon …

Il s'en suivit un grand silence, uniquement troublé par la respiration de Severus qui s'accéléra.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Finit-il par murmurer d'une voix étranglée.

- Non. Tu es mon compagnon. Et tu es déjà tout pour moi.

- Mais … enfin … un veela prend une compagne …

Le cœur de Lucius se serra lorsqu'il entendit la voix de celui qui n'était presque encore qu'un enfant.

- La magie d'un veela choisit la personne qui lui convient le mieux, coupa-t-il lentement. En l'occurrence, tu es celui qui me convient de mieux … Severus, ta journée a déjà été bien longue, pourquoi ne pas dormir maintenant ?

Il avait posé sa question en lui présentant à nouveau la fiole de potion sans rêve, mais d'un geste brusque, Severus la fit voler de l'autre côté de la pièce où elle s'écrasa.

- Je ne veux pas dormir ! Cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Je veux savoir pourquoi je suis là, ou plus exactement, pourquoi j'ai été marqué avant que … enfin avant …

- Avant que je te rejoigne ? Que je t'explique cela ? Parce que le Maître me …

- Parce que tu l'appelles le Maître ? Coupa Severus avec violence. Comme un vulgaire chien ?

- Si je ne le fais pas, je reçois des doloris en punition. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie particulièrement. Severus, il faut maintenant que tu consentes à m'écouter sérieusement, ajouta Lucius en haussant légèrement la voix et en reprenant quelque peu son allure hautaine. Oui, je sers le Maître. Oui, j'exécute ses ordres. Oui, tu as reçu la marque parce que tu es mon compagnon et qu'Il pense qu'il me maîtrisera mieux en ayant l'un de mes compagnons près de lui …

- L'un ? S'étrangla Severus.

- Vous serez deux plus tard. Je ne suis pas n'importe quel veela, Severus. Je suis un veela supérieur. Mais avant toute chose, j'ai besoin de quelques certitudes.

Lucius fit pivoter Severus vers lui et plongea son regard dans ces yeux noirs qui le faisaient déjà chavirer. Il usa sans remord de legillimencie pour s'assurer que son compagnon n'était pas un fanatique du Maître. Il eut des bouffées de colère en constatant quels mauvais traitements son compagnon et sa mère avaient subis de la part de son père, en visionnant certains souvenirs humiliants de Severus à Poudlard. Salazar que son enfance et son adolescence avaient été dépourvues d'amour ! Jusqu'à sa mère qui, bien que l'aimant, ne faisait que choisir le parti de son mari face à son fils, jusqu'à sa mort où la vie de Severus avait encore empiré.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de l'esprit de son compagnon, ce dernier écumait de rage :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je me suis assuré que tu ne voulais pas rejoindre le Maître de ton plein gré. Je n'avais pas le choix, continua-t-il en relâchant la bride de son attraction pour perturber son compagnon, tu es ici dans un lieu que le Maître ignore. Parce que tu es mon compagnon, que tu es ma vie, je veux continuer à forger mes armes pour le contrer. Ca me prendra du temps, mais je refuse, moi, veela supérieur, à courber l'échine devant un Sang-Mélé !

- Et moi ? Je suis un Sang-Mélé, je suis inférieur ? Protesta tout de même Severus.

- Non, toi tu es mon compagnon. Mon égal.

- Et si je refuse ? Le défia Severus.

- Ce sera ton choix, répliqua Lucius entre ses dents. Tu auras un mort sur la conscience à seize ans, sans compter la vengeance du Maître qui te fera porter l'entière responsabilité de la mort d'un sorcier qui serait à terme au moins aussi puissant que lui, voire plus, mais à ses ordres. Tu risques de le payer fort cher. Et très douloureusement.

Il était dur, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Ces paroles firent lâcher les nerfs de son compagnon qui s'écroula en sanglotant sur son épaule. Il balbutiait des mots sans suite entre ses larmes alors que Lucius avait de nouveau refermé ses ailes sur lui.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais, finit-il par dire entre deux sanglots.

- Si, tu vas y arriver. D'abord, parce que tu es mon compagnon, et qu'à ce titre, tu es fort Severus. Ensuite, parce que j'ai obtenu tes deux mois pleins de vacances pour nous deux. Rien que nous deux. Je vais t'apprendre l'indispensable d'abord, le plus urgent ensuite.

Au bout de longues minutes, Severus finit par se calmer, bercé par les bras et les ailes de Lucius.

- Comment peut-il y avoir union ? Finit-il par demander alors que deux tâches roses apparaissaient sur ses joues.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Lucius finit par comprendre le sens de la question : Severus n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont se déroulait une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes …

- Nous avons le temps pour ça, répondit-il d'un ton apaisant. Je te montrerai à ton rythme …

Il était certain que s'il expliquait tout dans le détail à son compagnon, ce dernier allait le rejeter, vu ce qu'il avait déjà vécu dans la journée.

Il continua à le bercer dans ses bras et dans ses ailes, en lui murmurant combien il tenait déjà à lui, combien il était désolé de cette marque sur son bras, et combien il l'aiderait à surmonter toutes ces épreuves. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il sentit sa respiration devenir régulière, et que sa tête s'alourdit sur son épaule. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il s'arrangea pour s'allonger à son tour, tout en gardant son compagnon tout contre lui. Leurs tenues n'étaient pas confortables, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de choquer son compagnon en le déshabillant pendant son sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis ses seize ans, Lucius s'endormit la tête vide, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Petite note de fin : bon, je re-poste petit à petit, mais il va me falloir un peu de temps !!


	3. Première union

Contexte :

**Contexte :** j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic avant la parution du T7, avec l'intention d'en faire un T7. Je prendrai donc en compte les 6 premiers tomes de JLR, mais pas le septième, en revanche, je me réserve le droit d'exploiter certaines de ses géniallissimes idées à mon propre compte, donc je pense que je peux écrire :

**ATTENTION ! SPOILERS T7 !**

De quel(s) couple(s) s'agit-il ?

Tout d'abord, amis homophobes et anti-slash, je vous prie de bien vouloir faire demi-tour car cette histoire concernera des homosexuels.

Pour vous, chers lecteurs, qui n'avez donc pas fait demi-tour, sachez que je ne souhaite pas vous dévoiler les couples concernés. Bon, Vous savez maintenant qu'on part sur un Lucius/Severus mais … vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises … Pour maintenir le suspens ? Oui, et aussi pour que ne vous me pressiez pas dans l'écriture, car le développement sera assez long à se faire !

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je me lance donc, comme promis à certains, dans l'écriture de cette fic. Pour les quelques privilégiés (eh si, ça existe) à qui j'ai confié de quel couple il s'agit, soyez sympa, ne dévoilez rien dans les reviews de plus que les allusions que je peux mettre dans mes chapitres …

Quel rythme de parution vais-je pouvoir tenir ? C'est une grande énigme pour moi. J'espère toutes les deux semaines, peut-être moins si je suis prolixe, peut-être plus en cas de vacances ou autres !!

Et maintenant, une dernière chose : bonne lecture, et bien entendu, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives !

**Correctrice : luna904**

Un grand remerciements à vous tous qui m'avez lu et qui avez laissé tant de mots gentils ! Du coup, je vous donne tout de suite ce deuxième chapitre sans attendre deux semaines !

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Première union_

Les premiers jours furent hésitants entre Lucius et Severus. Le veela était constamment sur ses gardes de dire ou faire quelque chose qui indisposerait son compagnon. Et que personne ne s'avise de dire que ce n'est pas dans le caractère de Lucius de prendre d'abord en compte les besoins d'autrui avant les siens. Tout d'abord parce que personne ne connaît le veela dans l'intimité de la maison, finalement nommée La Tanière, prévue pour ses compagnons et lui. Ensuite parce que personne ne l'a jamais vu en compagnie de son compagnon.

Lucius Malefoy n'a strictement rien à voir avec Lucius le veela. Le premier est autoritaire, arrogant, froid, prêt à tout pour s'assurer son pouvoir. Le second est attentionné, conciliant, attentif au bien-être de son compagnon. Il savait que ce dernier était totalement dérouté par ce qu'il vivait. Il ne voulait pas l'importuner plus que de raison avant d'avoir cerné sa personnalité, ses envies. Bon, c'était tout de même de Lucius dont on parlait, donc il avait pris certaines mesures tout à fait indispensables, selon lui. Tout d'abord, il avait habilement fait parler Severus sur le niveau de vie de ses parents. Oh bien sûr, au départ, son compagnon avait refusé d'avouer, fierté oblige, mais Lucius avait plusieurs longueurs d'avance dans la joute verbale et il le piégea facilement, pour la plus grande de honte de Severus lorsqu'il s'en aperçut.

- Il te faudra apprendre l'art de la joute verbale, dit tranquillement Lucius, mais tu as des prédispositions, malgré tout. Tu as un certain sens de la répartie qu'il faudra perfectionner.

- Et pourquoi voulais-tu autant savoir ça en particulier ? Cracha Severus en colère.

- Parce que je refuse que tu sois vêtu de loques tant que tu seras ici. Tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de les remettre lorsque tu repartiras au château pour ne pas dévoiler que tu es mon compagnon, mais ici au moins, tu te vêtiras décemment.

Le soir même, Lucius l'envoya se changer après avoir fait livrer de façon urgente une panoplie de tenues. Il eut un large sourire en constatant qu'il avait eu le bon œil et que les vêtements commandés tombaient à la perfection. Ce qui fit naître chez lui un nouveau problème : ainsi vêtu, son compagnon devenait extrêmement désirable à ses yeux. Severus avait également fini par avouer qu'il ne servait guère plus de son shampoing tant qu'il était au château car les Maraudeurs semblaient faire une fixation dessus et s'arranger pour que ses cheveux passent par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel lorsqu'il le faisait.

- Ainsi, je serai le seul à en découvrir la douceur ? Interrogea Lucius avec un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit les cheveux noirs très fins tomber souplement sur les épaules de son compagnon.

Il s'amusa intérieurement de la gêne de son compagnon, mais n'insista pas plus.

Il avait également décidé de faire l'éducation sexuelle de son compagnon par l'intermédiaire d'un livre pour commencer. Il avait bien remarqué que ce dernier était en fin de compte très curieux, et il laissa volontairement traîner son petit livre intitulé _Recueil des positions de base pour homosexuels_ dans le salon. Oh non, pas bien en vue, bien sûr que non. Dissimulé habilement au milieu de la bibliothèque, dépassant juste de quelques millimètres, suffisamment pour attirer le regard, mais pas trop pour que ça paraisse être involontaire. Pourquoi un livre et pas des explications chuchotées dans le creux d'une oreille ? Parce qu'il craignait, à tort ou à raison, que son compagnon ne l'accuse de vouloir faire des choses humiliantes et dégradantes avec lui, alors que, personnellement, il ne voulait entendre parler que de la douceur d'une union qu'il espérait proche, sans trop se faire d'illusions tout de même.

Le temps où ils ne parlaient pas d'eux était consacré à une évaluation des compétences de Severus par Lucius, puis à l'établissement d'un planning d'apprentissage. En priorité, Lucius expliqua à Severus ce qu'était l'occlumancie, puis la façon dont il allait l'apprendre. Il insista tout particulièrement sur le fait que cet apprentissage lui permettrait de se sentir moins vulnérable devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car il pourrait garder ses opinions et ce qu'il souhaitait de leur relation loin des yeux rouges. Une demi-heure suffit également à Lucius pour constater que Severus en savait déjà plus que lui, qui avait pourtant passé son aspic, concernant les potions. Ils convinrent simplement que Lucius achèterait les livres que son compagnon lui indiquerait pour continuer à se perfectionner. Il constata également que si Severus connaissait bien la théorie, y compris pour les sorts de magie noire, il était plus démuni concernant la pratique, en particulier, il se révélait assez faible en duel :

- Il faudra que tu fasses de gros efforts dans ce domaine, dit Lucius avec une petite moue, sinon, tes missions pour le Maître seront compliquées l'année prochaine.

- Je serai tranquille cette année, tu penses ?

- C'est plus que probable. Il attendra que tu sois majeur pour que tu sois pleinement responsable devant le magenmagot s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Il appelle ça avoir une saine motivation pour ne pas se faire prendre …

Il vit son compagnon déglutir péniblement mais il n'avait guère de choix en la matière. Il devrait cependant attendre d'être plus intimes avant d'aborder le délicat sujet des impardonnables que Lucius voulait lui voir maîtriser avant la fin de l'été.

Trois jours après, Lucius trépignait intérieurement. Son compagnon n'avait pas eu la délicatesse de se montrer curieux et de trouver le livre destiné à commencer son éducation sexuelle. Oh oui, commencer n'était pas un terme trop fort. Il était assez clair que Severus n'avait que peu d'amis à Poudlard, tous redoutant de se retrouver pris pour cible par les célèbres maraudeurs comme ils se définissaient eux-mêmes. Et avec le négligé dont il faisait preuve pour sa personne, aucune amie. Alors, des petites amies, n'en parlons même pas !

Lucius décida donc de laisser son compagnon seul quelques heures à la Tanière. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se rappelle au bon souvenir de quelques personnes au ministère, et il espérait bien que Severus mette ce temps à profit pour faire sa trouvaille. Il prévint donc Severus de son absence pour quelques heures : ce dernier était plongé dans un livre de potions et ne fit que grommeler en retour. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer en partant :

- Ne passe pas ton après-midi dans ce livre, il faut que tu étudies les livres de métamorphose de la bibliothèque.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le comité de l'enfance, le même où il avait trouvé le nom de son compagnon sur les listes des élèves de Poudlard. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il demanda les dossiers de plusieurs étudiants de cinquième année dont celui de Severus. Sur ces dossiers étaient indiqués, entre autre, les noms complets des parents de l'étudiant, ce qui lui permettrait de voir avec le département de la justice magique qui était désormais légalement responsable de Severus.

Il fut soulagé en découvrant que Severus était désormais sans aucune famille reconnue. Néanmoins, sa pension à Poudlard avait déjà été payée dans son intégralité, comme c'était la coutume chez les enfants nés de sorciers. Il expédia ensuite quelques dossiers dans son bureau avant de passer brièvement au manoir Malefoy pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Il s'appliqua ensuite quelques charmes de métamorphose avant de se rendre à l'adresse moldue du père de Severus. Il fronça le nez en constatant que le quartier dans lequel son compagnon avait vécu était un quartier particulièrement pauvre de la banlieue de Londres. Les murs des immeubles et des quelques rares maisons étaient recouverts de peinture écaillée, de nombreux graffitis les ornaient. La plupart des jardinets semblaient être à l'abandon, ce qui n'était guère fréquent en Angleterre. Il retint à grand-peine une grimace dégoût en arrivant devant sa destination : une petite maison aux murs noircis par la pollution, sans jardin. Il aperçut des bandes de plastique jaune qui barraient la porte d'entrée, et se renfrogna lorsqu'il lut l'inscription écrite en rouge dessus : « Scellés judiciaires ». Bon, apparemment, la police n'avait pas cru à la crise cardiaque concernant le père de Severus …

Il sonna sans hésiter à la maison d'à-côté. Il patienta quelques instants et arbora son plus bel air hautain à la vieille femme qui entrouvrit la porte avec un air suspicieux.

- Bonjour, madame.

- Qui –êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ? Interrogea la vieille dame, hargneuse. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas été assez dérangée ces derniers jours avec ce pauvre type qui est mort dans la maison d'à-côté ? Et son gamin qui a disparu par dessus le marché ?

Ne pas s'énerver, s'admonesta Lucius intérieurement. Extirper l'information voulue sans faire de vague.

- J'étais un ancien ami de M. Rogue, dit-il du ton le plus conciliant qu'il pouvait face à une moldue. J'aurais voulu savoir si vous connaissiez la date et l'heure de ses obsèques.

Bon, cette vieille allait bien se révéler commère, non ? Et à sa grande satisfaction, elle lui répondit :

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il serait enterré demain à quatorze heures, à l'église Saint-James sur la place, vous voyez ? Enfin, moi, ce que j'en sais …

- Je vous remercie, rétorqua Lucius.

Et il s'en fut sans ajouter un mot. Merlin, il avait suffisamment parlé de façon civilisée à une moldue pour au moins l'année entière, et il l'avait remercié de surcroît !. Il était persuadé que le renseignement était exact : cette personne était le type même de femme qui, sans vouloir l'avouer, était à l'affût du moindre ragot et donc une source inépuisable d'informations.

Dès qu'il fut dans une ruelle discrète, il transplana à quelques centaines de mètres de la Tanière, qu'il avait protégée entre-temps par un sort d'anti-transplanage, ainsi qu'un sort de repousse-moldu.

Au regard de pure panique que lui jeta son compagnon quand il revint, il sut qu'il avait trouvé LE livre. Et il s'était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, s'il avait pu disparaître, il l'aurait fait … Il laissa tomber sa cape au sol avant de venir se mettre à genoux devant celui qui était sa vie. Il voulait, de cette façon, lui faire comprendre tout le respect et l'amour qu'il avait déjà pour lui.

- Maintenant que tu sais un peu plus de choses, commença-t-il lentement, nous allons pouvoir tranquillement en parler, tu veux ?

- Tu l'as fait exprès, accusa Severus d'une voix tremblante.

- De placer le livre là ? Oui, c'est évident, confirma Lucius avec un léger sourire. Ceci dit, tu as tout de même mis trois jours à l'ouvrir ! Le temps m'a paru long, Severus …

Il le vit déglutir péniblement et tenter de se tasser encore un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

- Ceci dit, je ne vais pas non plus me jeter sur toi pour t'obliger à l'union …

- Mais je n'ai pas le choix, murmura Severus d'une voix étranglée.

- Dans une certaine mesure, non … Le Maître veut constater la puissance qui découlera chez moi de l'union, je ne peux strictement pas la simuler. Je commencerai par goûter tes lèvres … quand tu seras un peu moins inquiet …

- Ca risque d'être long … Et si jamais je n'y arrive pas ?

- Fais-moi confiance, susurra Lucius en desserrant légèrement l'étau de fer qu'il maintenait sur son attraction naturelle.

Il vit un éclair de panique passer encore dans les yeux noirs de son compagnon, mais le désir se disputa avec la peur.

- Je pourrai t'aider et même te faire basculer dans le plaisir avec moi, pour moi, assez facilement, je pense. Mais notre union sera plus riche, plus forte si tu viens à moi naturellement. Si tu décides de te donner sans l'aide de l'attraction. Mais au tout dernier moment, si vraiment tu n'arrives pas à passer le cap, je ne te laisserai pas nous mettre en danger, Severus. J'utiliserai tous mes pouvoirs de veela pour que tu sois entièrement à moi. Mais, je te le répète, je voudrais que tu souhaites autant cette union que moi …

- Mais … enfin … je n'aime pas les hommes, moi, gémit Severus.

- Parce que tu as suffisamment expérimenté les deux pour le savoir, contra Lucius légèrement railleur. Mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. L'important c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une question d'homme ou de femme. Tu es juste la personne qui me complète parfaitement, sur tous les plans. Et tu ne pourras pas trouver meilleur partenaire pour te compléter, toi.

- Et … l'autre ?

- Pour l'instant je n'en sais pas plus que toi. C'est un homme, enfin il en sera un dès qu'il aura atteint ses seize ans ! Mais je ne te rejetterai pas à ce moment-là. J'ai besoin de toi, autant que de lui, et ce, à jamais …

Severus semblait plus calme, bien que encore sur la défensive. Après un long silence, le plus jeune finit par dire :

- C'est … vrai ?

Alors là, Lucius était un petit peu largué …

- Tu peux juste me préciser un peu plus ta question ? Répondit-il doucement.

- Le livre ….

Les joues qui rosissaient ne laissaient plus de doute sur la nature de la question …

- Oui, c'est ainsi que se passe l'union entre deux hommes, souffla Lucius. Mais le plaisir est totalement partagé, crois-moi.

- Mais c'est forcément … douloureux, non ?

- Pour celui qui est pénétré ? Un peu, au début. Mais juste un peu, s'empressa d'ajouter Lucius, et c'est d'autant moins douloureux que la préparation a été attentive et qu'on utilise du lubrifiant en abondance. Je ne le nierai pas, j'ai de l'expérience, Severus. Mais je l'ai acquise uniquement pour vous, mes compagnons, et donc pour toi d'abord. Et depuis que tu as seize ans, je n'ai eu aucune relation. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux juste m'unir à toi, uniquement à toi. Mais mon expérience me permettra d'avoir une certaine maîtrise au moment le plus délicat.

Il se releva lentement et tendit la main à son compagnon pour qu'il en fasse de même. Comprenant les réticences de ce dernier, il ajouta :

- Je te le dit encore une fois : nous avons du temps. Mais tu ne vas pas rester enfoncé dans ce fauteuil jusqu'à la rentrée, non ?

Severus hocha négativement la tête en se relevant, les yeux légèrement agrandis par l'anxiété. Lucius le sentit se tendre lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, mais il l'encouragea d'un sourire à ne pas reculer. Son compagnon était encore en pleine croissance et il lui manquait une bonne dizaine de centimètres pour être à la hauteur de Lucius, de sorte qu'il dut pencher légèrement la tête pour venir effleurer pour la première fois ces lèvres si tentatrices. Fines, elles étaient néanmoins bien dessinées, et leur douceur le ravit. Il joua de longues secondes avec, les suçant tendrement, alternant frôlements et caresses plus appuyées, sans jamais tenter de les forcer à s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il sentit son compagnon se détendre légèrement, il l'attira lentement contre lui et sa main glissa lentement le long de son dos pour venir caresser sa nuque. Sentant sous sa paume glisser les cheveux noirs soyeux, il souffla contre ses lèvres :

- Je t'avais dit que je serai le premier à goûter à leur douceur …

Il sentit son partenaire sourire lentement, et fut totalement satisfait que ce sourire se communiquait aux orbes noires qui le fixaient. Il était certain qu'en usant ainsi de patience et de douceur, son compagnon viendrait à lui naturellement. Présomptueux, Lucius ? Non, ses lectures concernant les veelas avaient été très claires : le compagnon pouvait lutter de toutes ses forces, son cœur finissait toujours par faire entendre raison à sa raison, et il devait toujours admettre qu'envers et contre tout, il finissait par tomber amoureux. Parce que la magie ne se trompait pas dans ses choix. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi enlacés, savourant simplement l'instant présent.

Lucius finit par aborder le dernier lien qui reliait Severus à son passé :

- Severus, veux-tu assister à l'enterrement de ton père ?

Il sentit la crispation de son compagnon dans ses bras et fit de son mieux pour lui communiquer sa force, pour lui montrer par les gestes qu'il était là et qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui.

- Je suppose que c'est le mieux, finit par marmonner Severus contre son épaule.

- Effectivement, souffla Lucius en retour, d'autant que le Maître risque d'avoir envoyé des émissaires pour savoir si nos sommes ensemble ou non, probablement Black …

- Sirius Black ? Cracha Severus en redressant la tête.

- Bellatrix Black, sa cousine, celle qui a tué ton père.

Il le savait après que Severus lui ait raconté ce qu'il avait subi à sa descente du Poudlard Express.

- Et il faudra que tu fasses comme si la mort de ton père t'était indifférent Severus, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas au fond de toi, ajouta doucement Lucius.

- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? Cracha Severus en retour. Pour ce qu'il m'a apporté de toute façon !

- Oui, mais il reste ton père malgré tout. Je connais ce sentiment pour l'avoir expérimenté moi-même … Même si tu as beaucoup souffert par sa faute, tu regrettes au fond de toi de ne l'avoir jamais compris. Même si tu es persuadé qu'il n'y avait qu'une chance infime qu'il change, tu regrettes qu'il n'ait pas eu plus de temps pour tenter de la saisir …

Severus lui tourna brusquement le dos et Lucius se tut. Il se contenta de poser la main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

- Je serai là également, reprit-il au bout d'un moment. Enfin, je serai là en tant que Lucius Malefoy …

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Severus en se retournant brutalement.

- Que les Malefoy sont hautains et arrogants en public. Et que cette attitude ne changera pas pour cet enterrement. Il n'y a qu'ici que je laisse tomber cette carapace que mon père m'a forgée. Ici et pour toi, avec toi.

- Il n'y a qu'ici que tu te laisses aller à exprimer ton côté veela ? Finit par demander Severus après un temps de réflexion.

- Exact. Et je veux que tu commences à te forger le même genre d'attitude. Cela nous donnera une protection supplémentaire vis à vis de l'extérieur.

- Et quelle excuse auras-tu pour venir à l'enterrement d'un simple moldu ? Railla Severus.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'afficherai une mine suffisamment dégoûtée pour que Black soit bien persuadée que je ne fais ça que pour toi. Et qu'elle rapporte ce fait directement au Maître. Il faut arriver à le persuader que tu vas me suivre aveuglément, Severus. Parce que tu es trop faible pour lui résister, et que je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit !

Lucius s'empressa de rayer de sa mémoire l'enterrement de Tobias Rogue, déjà parce qu'il avait été obligé de revêtir un costume moldu. Mine de rien, il surveilla attentivement Severus du coin de l'œil et ce dernier semblait déjà avoir de belles dispositions pour feinter son monde. Il n'avait montré aucun ressentiment envers Bellatrix Black qui était là, et Lucius avait pu entendre les murmures des commères du quartier qui s'étonnaient de la maîtrise de l'adolescent. Il est vrai que nul à part lui n'était au courant de la potion calmante qu'il avait glissé dans son jus de citrouille. Même Severus était suffisamment troublé pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Les jours s'écoulèrent ensuite à la fois lentement et rapidement pour Lucius : ils traînaient en longueur lorsqu'il contemplait Severus et que le désir lui embrasait les reins comme jamais. Ils défilaient au rythme des entraînements prodigués à son compagnon qui se révéla rapidement bon élève et particulièrement attentif aux détails. Il trouvait également que leurs échanges de tendresse étaient bien trop courts. Certes, Severus se laissait petit à petit aller à son désir naissant, mais il voulait beaucoup plus que des baisers, même enflammés désormais, ou que des caresses de plus en plus poussées.

Il dut avoir l'expression la plus stupide qui soit lorsqu'il trouva un soir Severus qui l'attendait, nu, dans son propre lit. Il allait généralement se coucher un peu plus tard que l'adolescent qui était en pleine croissance et devait à chaque fois se retenir pour ne pas aller le rejoindre et dormir contre lui. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il le brusque …

C'est pour cela que cette présence, dans la chambre qu'il avait patiemment meublée pour ses compagnons et lui, dans laquelle Severus n'avait pénétré que le premier soir de son arrivée à la Tanière, le prenait au dépourvu. Il ne put, malgré tout, s'empêcher de laisser dériver son regard sur la totale nudité de son compagnon qui était étendu sur le lit. Et son regard ne passa pas inaperçu, compte tenu de la réaction qu'il voyait au bas-ventre de Severus … Il dut se forcer à prendre la parole d'une voix rauque :

- Il n'y aura pas de demi-mesure dans cette chambre, Severus.

- Je sais, souffla ce dernier en retour.

L'union fut presque indescriptible aux yeux de Lucius. Severus semblait avoir laissé de côté toute pudeur, toute peur : il se donnait, simplement. Le veela déploya ses ailes en s'unissant intimement à son compagnon. Au milieu des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir, plusieurs vagues de magie balayèrent la pièce : toutes les teintes dorées furent représentées. La dernière sembla revenir sur elle-même pour entourer le couple qui ne se souciait que d'une chose, jouir ensemble. Elle les entoura d'un halo doré avant d'éclater brutalement vers l'intérieur au moment où les deux corps se laissèrent aller au plaisir.

Lorsque Lucius ouvrit enfin les yeux après cette union, il découvrit le plus beau spectacle à ses yeux : son compagnon, qui avait encore les yeux clos, avait un visage rayonnant de bonheur. Il replia lentement ses ailes ce qui lui attira un plaintif :

- Pourquoi tu les ranges ?

- Tu aimes être entouré comme ça ?

- C'est comme si je n'avais plus aucun souci … Comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre …

Lucius se débrouilla pour s'allonger sur le côté et garder une seule aile déployée pour envelopper son compagnon. Ce n'était pas un mouvement naturel, mais il sentait Severus si comblé par ce geste …

* * *

Le retour à Poudlard fut difficile pour Severus. Etre séparé de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer pendant ces deux mois bénis fut extrêmement pénible pour lui. Heureusement, ses leçons de duel portèrent leurs fruits et il fut plus apte à répondre aux attaques de Potter et Black. Il avait également appris à devenir encore plus froid, encore plus sarcastique envers quiconque et plus particulièrement envers eux. Il passait de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque, seul, mais cela ne le dérangeait plus. Il savait que Lucius lui offrirait quelques heures de paix lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard en l'emmenant à la Tanière, et au diable le règlement de Poudlard et ceux du ministère réunis ! Il suivait ses cours de potions d'une oreille désintéressée et s'appliquait surtout à trouver ce qui, dans les recettes, pouvait être amélioré pour réaliser plus aisément les breuvages. Il fit aussi de nombreuses recherches pour créer de nouveaux sorts, et ne fut pas peu fier de montrer à Lucius, sur des bestioles attrapées dans les bois, le résultat imparable de ses découvertes.

L'épisode du saule cogneur devait rester gravée dans leur mémoire à tous les deux. Oui, Severus était curieux de connaître la raison pour laquelle Lupin s'absentait, avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore, tous les mois. Oui, il ne croyait plus un seul instant à ces excuses bidons d'une tante malade ou d'un parent à l'agonie. Mais non, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Black puisse être suffisamment inconscient pour lui donner le moyen de se retrouver nez à nez avec un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune ! Ils en conçurent l'un et l'autre une haine farouche envers le gryffondor, ainsi qu'une certaine rancœur à l'égard de Potter qui était venu sauver Severus au moment où il était tétanisé devant la bête.

Leur premier Noël ensemble leur laissa un goût amer. Severus avait dû accomplir sa première mission en temps que mangemort, alors qu'il n'était même pas majeur, et il avait dû tuer. Il en vomit tripes en boyaux pendant une journée d'affilée, avant de sombrer dans un mutisme profond sous l'œil paniqué de Lucius qui ne savait pas par quel bout prendre le problème. Il constata juste qu'être entouré de ses ailes apaisait un peu son compagnon et il passa donc plusieurs jours torse nu à bercer Severus. Néanmoins, ce dernier réussit à s'endurcir au fur et à mesure des mois face aux actes qu'il devait accomplir, mais Lucius savait que la révolte grondait dans le cœur de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait que bénir une seule chose : leur union avait donnée à Severus le coup de pouce nécessaire et suffisant pour que son bouclier mental soit parfait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus que satisfait de ce qu'il lisait en eux, alors qu'ils auraient dû être torturé à mort pour leurs pensées pour le moins subversives.

Ses aspics en poche, Severus acquit, sur l'insistance de Lucius, et pour protéger leur statut de compagnons, une petite maison dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Elle était en briques, assez petite, mais suffisante pour le célibataire qu'il était censé être. Autre point non négligeable, elle était suffisamment peu coûteuse pour qu'on puisse penser qu'il ait pu l'acquérir avec son héritage. Lucius avait bien protesté que ce « trou à rat » était miteux et qu'il refusait d'y dormir, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, mais Severus avait coupé court à ses protestations en lui rappelant le montant exact de son coffre à Gringotts, qui était assez maigre. Ils convinrent rapidement que Severus ferait toujours mine d'habiter dans cette maison, mais qu'il transplanerait à la Tanière tous les soirs, ainsi que Lucius le ferait à partir du Manoir Malefoy. Severus poserait simplement un charme d'alerte sur l'entrée de sa maison pour être averti d'une quelconque visite. Malgré tout, ces dernières pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main, car il se montrait toujours aussi rébarbatif en public, alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus chaleureux à la Tanière.

Severus étant toujours aussi brillant et passionné par les potions, il travailla avec acharnement avec plusieurs maîtres en la matière et commença à se faire un nom dans ce milieu-là, malgré son jeune âge. Bien sûr, il devait soutenir Voldemort dans son ascension vers le pouvoir, à l'instar de Lucius qui oeuvrait beaucoup au Ministère, mais ils gardaient tous les deux beaucoup de secrets vis à vis de leurs maîtres, en particulier, tout ce qui concernait les nouveaux sorts de magie noire qu'ils dénichaient dans de vieux grimoires acquis à prix d'or par Lucius. Ils avaient également patiemment œuvré autour des mangemorts qu'ils connaissaient : la seule à sembler savoir le statut de veela de Lucius était Bellatrix Black. Cette information leur paraissait capitale, bien qu'ils ignorent tous les deux la raison qui poussait Voldemort à garder ce fait secret.

Le jour même de ses vingt-cinq ans, Lucius fut convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors qu'il s'attendait à devoir accomplir une mission de routine, il lui fallut tout le self-control inculqué par son père pour ne pas trahir son inquiétude lorsque son Maître prit la parole sur un ton mielleux qui n'augurait rien de bon :

- Mon cher Lucius ! Alors, ce deuxième compagnon ? Il est toujours introuvable ?

- Il n'a effectivement toujours pas atteint ses seize ans, Maître. Croyez-bien que vous en serez le premier informé le jour de son anniversaire, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

- Je suis las d'attendre ! Je veux que tu deviennes le père d'une dynastie de veela qui me serviront. Tu n'iras pas contre ma volonté, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit rapidement le veela. Mais, vous savez comme moi que …

- Si ton deuxième compagnon ne se montre pas pour te permettre de te reproduire avec eux, tu le feras de façon plus classique ! Et donc, dès demain, je scellerai ton mariage avec Narcissa Black ! Tu n'oserais pas te rebeller, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus que ta promise est folle de joie de cette union ?

Lucius n'avait pu effectivement retenir une bouffée de pure rage et haine mélangées à l'annonce. Il fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas défier son Maître, mais il était trop faible, actuellement, il le savait. Il baissa donc la tête en signe de soumission. Il haïssait cet homme de toutes les fibres de son être désormais.

- Narcissa ne sait rien de ton compagnon, et j'entends que cela reste ainsi Lucius. Tu devras vivre normalement au grand jour avec elle. C'est clair ?

- Très clair, Maître, parvint à répondre Lucius d'une voix étouffée.

- Et n'essaye pas de te dérober, Lucius, je veux que Narcissa enfante l'année prochaine. Débrouille-toi, sinon, tu connaîtras ma colère ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je garde notre cher Severus plus longtemps que nécessaire auprès de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Maître, répondit Lucius un ton encore plus bas.

Merlin, comment allait-il faire pour lui faire un enfant, lui qui ne voyait plus que Severus ? Qui n'éprouvait plus de désir pour quiconque d'autre que son compagnon ? Et Severus ? Comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle ?

Il la prit mal. Très mal. Cela commença par une froide colère et se termina en ravage total du salon de la Tanière.

- Severus, finit par supplier Lucius. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai envie de ce mariage ?

- Non, hurla Severus en se cassant presque la voix. Mais ne compte pas revenir ici ensuite après être passé dans les bras de l'autre ! Je refuse que tu me touches tant que tu es marié à cette … blondasse !

Il sortit brutalement de la maison et Lucius sut qu'il était inutile qu'il le suive. Oh, certes, Severus n'avait pas prononcé les mots irréparables qui l'auraient condamné en tant que veela, mais le seul mot qui pouvait décrire ce qui venait de se passer entre eux était : rupture.

Il était dans une situation inextricable : condamné à un mariage qu'il ne voulait pas, condamné à faire … non, pas faire l'amour, se dit-il férocement, il allait … baiser cette femme. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre terme pour elle. Il savait d'avance qu'il ne prendrait aucun véritable plaisir à ces unions charnelles, alors il ferait en sorte qu'elle n'en prenne pas non plus. Ah elle voulait devenir Lady Malefoy ? Elle le serait puisqu'il ne pouvait l'empêcher, mais elle connaîtrait également toute la dureté de la famille avec. Et il lui promis d'avance qu'elle ne tarderait pas à regretter cette union ! Il fallait qu'il lui fasse des enfants ? Soit, mais son Maître aurait de mauvaises surprises aux naissances : il n'y avait qu'une chance sur deux que l'enfant soit un veela. Lucius s'assurerait que les enfants vivants de cette union ne le seraient pas : il les tuerait de ses propres mains pour qu'ils ne soient pas asservis comme lui …

Le lendemain matin, il avait déjà le cœur très lourd en arrivant dans le manoir retiré de son Maître, au fin fond du Pays de Galles, mais il eut vraiment l'impression qu'il se déchirait en deux lorsqu'il constata la présence de Severus. Son Maître avait poussé la cruauté jusqu'à obliger son compagnon à assister à cette union. Le teint rayonnant de Narcissa Black s'altéra légèrement lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Il avait les traits figés et un pli amer au coin de la bouche. Lorsqu'il entendit les mots fatidiques le lier irrémédiablement, il ne remercia qu'une seule chose : être dos à Severus. Pour ne pas être tenté de le regarder. Pour ne pas aller le réconforter. Pour ne pas s'enfuir avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas une solution : il n'était pas assez fort avec un seul compagnon pour défier son Maître. Ils devaient avaler cette potion si amère pour mieux se retrouver ensuite …

Par la suite, il oblitéra volontairement de sa mémoire le banquet donné par son Maître. Le soir venu, de retour au Manoir, il indiqua d'une voix sèche ses nouveaux appartements à celle qui était désormais sa femme. Il ajouta avec une pointe de raillerie :

- Mes appartements te sont strictement interdits, Narcissa. Mais si tu veux mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, n'hésites surtout pas à essayer d'y pénétrer !

Sa nouvelle femme sembla accuser le coup, mais elle n'était pas une Black pour rien : elle releva fièrement le menton et dit d'une voix douce :

- Je sais que tout cela a pu te sembler …

- Je t'interdis de me tutoyer, coupa brutalement Lucius.

- Tu le fais bien, commença Narcissa avant d'être coupée brutalement par la main de Lucius qui vint s'abattre en travers de son visage.

- Libre à toi de vouloir recevoir des coups, siffla-t-il sans l'once d'un remord. Je suis le maître ici, et tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler ! Tu n'es pas digne de me tutoyer !

- Le Maître n'appréciera certainement pas que je reçoive ce genre de traitement, répondit-elle hargneusement.

- Il n'attend qu'une seule chose : que je t'engrosse, rétorqua Lucius, sarcastique. Tu ne l'intéresses que par ma progéniture. Alors rend-toi dans ta chambre pour complaire au Maître !

- Il est hors de question que …

Mais une deuxième gifle, plus violente que la première, lui coupa à nouveau la parole.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que j'informe demain le Maître sur le peu d'empressement que tu as à remplir ton devoir conjugal ? Demanda Lucius d'un ton doucereux.

Narcissa ne répondit pas et Lucius fut satisfait de la larme qu'il vit rouler sur sa joue. Il lui fit un bref mouvement de tête en direction de ses appartements, et, après quelques secondes de combat visuel, elle en prit la direction, d'un pas rageur.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent une torture pour Lucius. Il était incapable d'avoir un semblant d'érection sans être obligé de penser à Severus, et, lorsqu'il le faisait, il se dégouttait et avait l'atroce sensation de tromper son compagnon. Il prit son épouse sans aucun égard et dut la réduire magiquement au silence pour arriver au bout de l'acte. Ses protestations bruyantes auraient eu raison de toute forme d'excitation chez lui. Il lui rendit l'usage de ses cordes vocales lorsqu'il fut sur le pas de la porte et jeta d'une voix venimeuse :

- Je reviendrai à la même heure demain, Narcissa.

- Comment oses-tu te comporter ainsi …

Son hurlement de rage se transforma en douleur alors que Lucius lui avait froidement jetée un doloris avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.

- Tu apprendras à te taire en ma présence, Narcissa. Le Maître souhaite ma descendance ? Il l'aura, mais c'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi : des mômes braillards !

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu sous l'emprise de ce sort, mais il savait d'avance qu'il se ferait un malin plaisir de l'humilier et de la torturer de la sorte pour lui faire payer la séparation d'avec son compagnon.


	4. Drago Malefoy

Contexte :

**Contexte :** j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic avant la parution du T7, avec l'intention d'en faire un T7. Je prendrai donc en compte les 6 premiers tomes de JLR, mais pas le septième, en revanche, je me réserve le droit d'exploiter certaines de ses géniallissimes idées à mon propre compte, donc je pense que je peux écrire :

**ATTENTION ! SPOILERS T7 !**

De quel(s) couple(s) s'agit-il ?

Tout d'abord, amis homophobes et anti-slash, je vous prie de bien vouloir faire demi-tour car cette histoire concernera des homosexuels.

Pour vous, chers lecteurs, qui n'avez donc pas fait demi-tour, sachez que je ne souhaite pas vous dévoiler les couples concernés. Bon, Vous savez maintenant qu'on part sur un Lucius/Severus mais … vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises … Pour maintenir le suspens ? Oui, et aussi pour que ne vous me pressiez pas dans l'écriture, car le développement sera assez long à se faire !

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je me lance donc, comme promis à certains, dans l'écriture de cette fic. Pour les quelques privilégiés (eh si, ça existe) à qui j'ai confié de quel couple il s'agit, soyez sympa, ne dévoilez rien dans les reviews de plus que les allusions que je peux mettre dans mes chapitres …

Quel rythme de parution vais-je pouvoir tenir ? C'est une grande énigme pour moi. J'espère toutes les deux semaines, peut-être moins si je suis prolixe, peut-être plus en cas de vacances ou autres !!

Et maintenant, une dernière chose : bonne lecture, et bien entendu, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives !

Un grand remerciements à vous tous qui m'avez lu et qui avez laissé tant de mots gentils !

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Drago Malefoy_

Lucius poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement lorsque, enfin, Narcissa lui apprit début octobre qu'elle attendait un enfant. Il n'aurait plus à accomplir ce damné devoir conjugal pendant au moins neuf mois ! Ce serait déjà une torture de moins. Il s'empressa de transmettre cette nouvelle à Severus en lui envoyant un hibou, mais, comme d'habitude, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il n'avait pas croisé son compagnon en dehors du quartier général de Voldemort et il en souffrait terriblement. Son Maître semblait se délecter de cette situation car, les deux compagnons séparés, il devait supposer qu'ils seraient plus malléables, supputa Lucius. De plus, il avait remarqué l'air sombre de Severus, ses remarques sarcastiques qui n'épargnaient plus aucun mangemort : son compagnon vivait très mal cette séparation.

Deux semaines après avoir appris sa future paternité, il eut enfin l'occasion qu'il attendait. Ils quittaient tous les deux une réunion avec leur Maître concernant l'attaque du lendemain, et il avait sciemment ralenti son pas pour que Severus le rattrape. En arrivant juste à la limite de la barrière de transplanage, il attrapa son poignet et transplana non loin de la Tanière. Avant que Severus ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, il s'empara de sa bouche pour un baiser farouche. Il mit d'autorité une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre au bas de ses reins pour rapprocher leurs corps. Il crut un moment que son compagnon allait l'envoyer balader, voire le mordre pour se débarrasser de lui, mais, après quelques secondes de lutte, Severus abdiqua et commença à lui rendre son baiser. Lucius avait l'impression d'être au paradis après ces quelques mois passés loin de lui : sentir à nouveau le parfum musqué de son compagnon, goûter encore la douceur de ses lèvres, tout cela lui avait tellement manqué ! C'est pourquoi il gémit de frustration lorsque Severus mit fin à ce baiser et murmura farouchement :

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu me touches tant que tu es marié à l'autre !

- Severus ! Soupira Lucius. Peux-tu au moins admettre que ma bouche n'a rien touché de son corps ? Admettre que ce mariage est un véritable calvaire pour moi ? Que je suis fabuleusement heureux qu'elle soit enceinte car ça signifie que je peux arrêter de me rendre dans sa chambre ? Mais que je déteste d'avance ce bébé parce qu'il n'est pas de toi ?

Sa voix avait enflée au cours de la tirade pour terminer en hurlement. Enfin, il vit le masque impassible de Severus se fissurer et comprit que la douleur qu'endurait son compagnon loin de lui égalait la sienne.

Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire. Les mots n'auraient de toute façon qu'avivé leur souffrance de devoir vivre séparés. Lucius finit par murmurer à l'oreille de Severus :

- On rentre un moment à la Tanière ?

- Non, répondit Severus après un temps de silence. Il y a trop de bons souvenirs là-bas. Je ne veux pas y revenir avant pouvoir être … complètement avec toi … Ce qui est hors de question à l'heure actuelle.

Lucius serra les dents, mais ne dit rien. De longues heures de solitude lui avaient fait comprendre le point de vue de son compagnon. Il était obligé d'accepter l'infidélité forcée de Lucius, mais il était fier : il ne pouvait tolérer de le partager.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes enlacés avant que Severus ne s'arrache de l'étreinte de son veela en disant :

- Allons-y. Ne risquons pas d'être repérés.

- Il faut absolument que nous puissions nous voir au moins quelques minutes de temps en temps comme ça, Severus, plaida Lucius en le retenant. Je vais devenir fou sinon !

- Tu crois que ça me plaît d'habiter seul là-bas ? Gronda Severus en retour. Tu crois que j'adore me réveiller toutes les nuits en cherchant ta chaleur dans mon lit glacé sans rien trouver ?

- Justement ! Retrouvons-nous quel …

- Non, coupa brusquement Severus. Parce que je sais très bien que le reste des jours n'en sera que plus dur à supporter ! Je savais déjà que je haïssais le nom de Black, mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point !

L'amertume perçait dans ces propos et cela fit mal à Lucius. Aucun des Black ne l'emporterait au paradis, il pouvait le jurer ! Il se fit violence pour respecter la volonté de Severus et n'insista pas plus : après tout, ils pourraient se voir au moins quelques fois chez leur Maître.

Les semaines recommencèrent à s'écouler lentement pour Lucius. Il voyait le ventre de Narcissa s'arrondir et l'entendait vitupérer contre les désagréments d'une grossesse avec des airs narquois. Les fêtes de fin d'année furent détestables pour lui, car il se vit contraint de supporter la famille Black au complet, du moins pour ceux qui n'avaient pas été reniés, ce qui n'était pas une sinécure car la mère de Narcissa, Druella, ne cessait de sa plaindre de tout et de rien et, dès qu'il émettait la moindre remarque caustique, elle prenait ses deux filles à témoins sur son manque de cœur, puisqu'elle pleurait encore la mort de son mari intervenue au début de l'année. Bellatrix jubilait chez lui, et ne cessait de tenter de le piquer au vif avec des allusions plus ou moins voilées à ses liens avec Severus. Il avait également dû supporter la présence de son fiancé, Rodolphus Lestrange, et, en représailles, Lucius ne cessa d'insinuer qu'à son âge, elle venait de passer les trente ans, elle avait bien de la chance que Rodophus consente à la marier …

L'hiver passa et Lucius voyait tout le machiavélisme de sa chère belle-sœur Bellatrix se mettre en place. Cette dernière semblait se méfier de lui, à juste titre, et ne cessait de clamer que les bébés Black étaient vigoureux et pleins de santé. A croire qu'elle savait que Lucius ne voulait pas laisser un être innocent être pris au piège dès sa naissance dans les filets du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il commença donc à compulser très discrètement les ouvrages concernant les nourrissons. Oh, que personne n'imagine Lucius en train d'apprendre comment changer une couche ou faire un biberon de lait. Non. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à une seule chose : quelles pouvaient être les causes de décès d'un nourrisson ? Il ne faut pas imaginer que Lucius ne voulait pas d'enfant dans l'absolu : il ne voulait simplement pas d'enfant de Narcissa Black, il voulait des enfants avec Severus ou son autre compagnon.

A la fin du mois d'avril, Severus apprit à leur Maître une prophétie le concernant lui, et un bébé à naître en juillet d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Son compagnon avait été, chose suffisamment exceptionnelle pour être notée, félicité par leur Maître pour cette information de première main. Lucius avait juste tiqué un peu intérieurement lorsque Severus avait dit au Maître qu'il était en train d'espionner Dumbledore à ce moment là. Pourquoi donc aurait-il espionné le directeur de Poudlard en plein entretien d'embauche d'une hypothétique professeur de divination ? Il savait parfaitement comment fonctionnait son compagnon : Severus n'avait pas employé ce mot là, espionnage, par hasard … Il classa soigneusement cette information dans sa tête pour une utilisation future.

En mari 'attentif', Lucius prit bien garde de rester le plus possible chez lui dès la mi-mai, afin d'être certain d'être présent dès que la naissance surviendrait. Il surveilla également attentivement les allées et venues du praticien choisi par Narcissa, le docteur Marsh, car c'était un ami de la famille Black. Malgré ces précautions, il faillit se faire avoir par son épouse et ne dut qu'à la désobéissance d'un de ses elfes de maison de savoir que son épouse allait donner naissances dans les minutes à venir. Celle-ci, aux dires de l'elfe interrogé un peu plus tard, avait réussi à faire entrer son médecin en douce dès le début de la matinée au manoir, sans en avertir Lucius.

Prise dans les douleurs de l'enfantement, elle ne put retenir un regard haineux envers Lucius lorsque ce dernier força la porte de sa chambre sous les exclamations outrées du docteur Marsh.

- Votre femme est en train d'accoucher M. Malefoy, fit le praticien, excédé. Sortez de cette chambre !

- Non, rétorqua Lucius d'une voix venimeuse. Je veux voir l'enfant dès sa naissance. Ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer de ma paternité.

- Comment osez-vous ? Siffla le praticien outré.

Mais sa remarque fut étouffée par un long gémissement de Narcissa. Celle-ci semblait endurer le martyre, car elle avait développé une certaine résistance à la douleur d'après l'expérience de Lucius.

Il assista d'un œil détaché à la fin de l'accouchement qui prit en fait beaucoup plus de temps que le praticien ne l'avait espéré au départ. Il sentit la panique dans la voix du même praticien qui suggéra plusieurs fois à Narcissa un départ pour Sainte-Mangouste, mais celle-ci s'y opposait de toutes ses forces. Elle voulait, disait-elle, accoucher chez elle. Et lorsque Marsh finit par se retourner, en sueur, vers Lucius pour l'implorer de raisonner sa femme car il commençait à craindre pour elle et pour le bébé qui ne passait pas, ce dernier rétorqua avec fiel :

- Vous l'avez entendu ? Elle ne s'inquiète pas de la santé de son enfant, puisqu'elle tient à rester ici ! Je resterai ici pour connaître l'issue de tout ça, c'est tout !

Le médecin lui jeta un regard haineux mais retourna à sa patiente qui gémissait de plus en plus. Enfin, après un long hurlement, il entendit Marsh haleter :

- Ca y est ! Il est là Narcissa, ça y est ! Accrochez-vous, maintenant ! Vous m'entendez ? Vous, jeta-t-il en direction de Lucius, appelez-moi un elfe pour qu'il s'occuper de l'enfant !

- Un elfe ? Murmura Lucius. Non, donnez-le moi, je m'en occuperai moi-même !

- Mais ….

- Où est-ce que je n'ai pas été clair, gronda Lucius, menaçant, en tendant les bras. Donnez-le moi !

Le docteur Marsh céda devant son regard implacable et lui tendit l'enfant avec réticence. Ce dernier hoqueta avant de hurler de toute la force de ses poumons. Dommage pensa Lucius immédiatement.

- Cet enfant est en parfaite santé, vous m'entendez, M. Malefoy ? Gronda le docteur Marsh tout en s'occupant de sa patiente.

- En tout cas, il hurle, commenta ce dernier en franchissant la porte.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers ses appartements sans remarquer les deux yeux globuleux qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Il déposa l'enfant sans ménagement sur son lit et écarta impatiemment le drap qui le recouvrait.

Un garçon. Dommage.

Il le retourna sur le ventre et aperçut les deux embryons d'ailes qui se rétracteraient dans les heures à venir. Ceci le condamnait à mort. Le temps qu'il sorte sa baguette, l'enfant avait réussi, de rage, à se mettre à nouveau sur le dos. Alors qu'il la pointait vers lui, tout à coup l'enfant s'arrêta net de hurler pour le regarder fixement. Comme si il pouvait parfaitement voir l'adulte penché sur lui.

Ce qui suivit resta gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Alors que son regard était indubitablement attiré par celui du nourrisson devant lui, il sembla tout à coup plonger dans une autre dimension et se retrouva dans le parc de Poudlard. Non, il n'avait été transporté nulle part, mais voyait le parc de Poudlard en gris, comme s'il avait plongé dans un souvenir dans une pensine.

Il était la lisière de la forêt interdite, et son regard engloba le parc : ce dernier était dévasté. Des corps jonchaient l'herbe, et aux différentes teintes de gris qu'il vit, il fut heureux de n'être que dans un souvenir : cela lui épargnait la vue de l'herbe rougie par le sang des corps tombés. L'odeur insoutenable de la mort qui devait régner. Son regard fut attiré par une voix haletante sur sa droite. Un homme brun, plus petit que lui, se tenait adossé sur un arbre, comme s'il ne pouvait plus tenir debout seul, il lui tournait le dos. Son bras gauche pendait, inerte, tandis que sa main droite, tremblante, tenait sa baguette en direction de … son Maître ? Cet … être qui se tenait débout, bien que chancelant ? Sa face n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il connaissait. Il ressemblait désormais à un serpent, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il sentait que son Maître et le jeune homme parlaient, mais il ne comprenait pas les mots, ce qui l'agaçait profondément. Un mouvement attira son œil juste derrière son Maître. Il eut l'impression de se revoir à l'âge de dix-huit vingt ans. Il vit ce reflet de lui-même lancer des sorts, non pas en direction de son Maître, mais en direction de l'autre jeune homme. Mais son Maître ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que son vis à vis était touché par des sorts. Il arrondit les yeux lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme se redresser le long de l'arbre au fur et à mesure des sorts lancés par son double. Des sorts de guérison ? Invisibles ? Mais comment était-ce possible ?

_Enfin, les paroles échangées par celui qui faisait face à son maître finirent par être compréhensibles :_

_- Tu n'es plus rien, Tom, martela celui qui était précédemment adossé à l'arbre. Comment pourrais-tu me vaincre alors que je suis uni par l'amour au veela supérieur ? Je l'ai totalement accepté, je suis sien, il est mien, je suis autant son compagnon que celui de Severus, j'aime Severus autant que je l'aime lui, et Severus donnerait sa vie pour nous deux. Tu as essayé et tu as échoué ! Tu as tenté de corrompre l'amour d'un veela, tu as voulu souiller un amour pur, mais c'est impossible ! Tu as tenté ensuite de détruire le propre fils de Lucius parce qu'il était trop guérisseur et pas suffisamment combattant à ton goût et qu'est-ce que tu as récolté ? Uniquement le fait que Drago me soutient depuis le début du combat. Il est là, partout, chaque sort que je reçois, sa magie guérisseuse le combat. Tu as tenté de faire tuer son compagnon ? C'est la seule façon de faire combattre un veela guérisseur et tes serviteurs ont appris à mourir dans les pires souffrances. Tu n'es plus rien Tom, plus rien ne peut arrêter la vague d'amour que je porte. Je ne veux pas te tuer Tom, mais je veux sauver des vies innocentes. Je veux t'écarter de ma route non par soif du pouvoir mais par respect pour tous les autres qui méritent de vivre._

Lucius fut brutalement rejeté de cette vision et se retrouva chancelant face à un bébé calme qui le regardait fixement. Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ce n'était pas une vision du passé … Il n'y avait qu'un veela supérieur, c'était lui. L'homme qu'il avait vu était donc son deuxième compagnon, et il se dressait contre son Maître par amour. Le veela en lui bondit littéralement de joie : son deuxième compagnon allait l'aimer intensément, autant que Severus … Qu'il lui tardait qu'il se manifeste ! En tout cas, désormais, plus question de tuer le jeune veela qui commençait à agiter ses petites jambes devant lui. Cette sorte de vision de l'avenir, il ne voyait pas d'autre terme pour la décrire, lui avait donné des clés essentielles : son fils s'appellerait donc Drago. Et il fallait impérativement qu'il soit en vie pour soigner son compagnon …

* * *

Lucius était à mille lieux de penser qu'au même instant, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, une jeune femme rousse avait eu exactement la même vision. Elle l'avait juste vue sous un angle différent : elle se tenait à côté de Voldemort et faisait donc face à un jeune homme qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour son mari. Mais qu'aurait donc fait ce dernier aux côtés de deux hommes aux alentours de la quarantaine qui ressemblaient diablement à Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy, mais qui levaient leur baguette contre leur propre maître ? Et pourquoi la version jeune de Lucius Malefoy s'acharnait-elle à enchaîner les sorts vers son mari ? D'autant plus que ces sorts semblaient le guérir justement puisqu'il se redressait peu à peu ? Et pourquoi un Remus plus âgé, qui ne semblait plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes et qui était en retrait de Rogue, ne levait-il pas la baguette dans la direction du mangemort ?

Elle entendit les mêmes paroles que Lucius, mais eut encore le temps d'entendre Remus hurler d'un ton paniqué :

- Drago ! Derrière-toi !

Et elle vit la jeune version de Lucius se retourner brutalement pour se retrouver face à … Bellatrix Black, récemment devenue Lestrange, celle-ci avait largement pâtie du temps qui semblait s'être écoulé. Et elle vit deux lumières vertes fuser vers elle avant d'être aspirée vers l'arrière et de revenir à la réalité, dans son salon.

Elle resta soufflée par les implications de cette vision. Si ce n'était pas James, qui était-ce ?

Soudain elle sut.

Son cœur de mère comprit.

Il s'agissait de son fils … celui qu'elle portait actuellement en elle …

Mais comment admettre cela ?

Son fils ? Destiné à se battre contre Voldemort ? Destiné à être uni à un homme ? Non, pas un, mais deux hommes ? Son tout petit ? Qui donnait de vaillant coups de pieds à sa maman pour lui montrer toute sa vigueur ?

Et quels hommes ! Deux mangemorts parfaits : dévoués, puissants, sans compassion, plein de haine, elle s'en doutait concernant Rogue pour tout ce qui porterait le nom de Potter …

Elle ne voulait pas de ça pour son bébé.

Mais d'un autre côté … Qui était-elle pour vouloir contrer la magie veela ? Elle avait fini par comprendre, en discutant avec d'autres filles plus au fait qu'elle des coutumes sorcières, qu'aucun lien, fut-ce même le mariage, n'était autorisé à venir se mettre entre un veela et sa compagne. Elle avait été choquée lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'un sorcier, ou une sorcière, pouvait être mis au ban total de la société sorcière si l'on venait à s'apercevoir qu'il ou elle avait rejeté un veela, son veela. Elle avait ricané au départ de cette mise à l'écart, jusqu'au moment où elle avait réalisé que cette mise au ban passait par une interdiction formelle de travailler, non seulement au ministère de la magie et à toutes les officines qui y étaient rattachées de près ou de loin mais l'interdiction couvrait purement et simplement TOUS les emplois en relation avec des sorciers. Le sorcier qui commettait cet acte était totalement exclu de la société. Ses amis se devaient de lui tourner le dos, en paroles mais également en actes, sous peine de voir la sanction d'étendre à eux-mêmes.

Heureusement, elle était seule ce jour-là : son époux était parti en mission pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre. Elle aurait voulu tout lui raconter, mais en même temps, une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que ce serait faire pire que mieux : il détestait cordialement Rogue, encore plus depuis l'assassinat de ses parents survenu quelques années plus tôt, de la main même de certains mangemorts … Elle imaginait parfaitement toutes les stupidités qu'il tenterait de faire pour épargner son destin à son enfant.

Et si cette vision était fausse ? Pensa-t-elle soudain avec une lueur d'espoir. Elle le voulait. De toutes ses forces. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'elle était vraie. Elle était trop détaillée. Ce n'était pas un rêve, puisqu'elle lui était apparue alors qu'elle regardait tranquillement assise par la fenêtre. Elle ne s'était pas endormie, puisqu'elle venait précisément de se réveiller quelques minutes auparavant de sa sieste.

Mais … Son tout petit à elle ? Qui devait encore grandir quelques semaines dans son ventre avant de faire son entrée dans le vaste monde ? Et qui devait absolument naître après le 1er août pour écarter tout danger sur sa tête selon ce que leur avait dit le professeur Dumbledore ?

Le lendemain, elle prit en soupirant la Gazette pour la lire de haut en bas : non pas que les articles l'intéressaient, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle occupe son esprit pour ne pas ruminer de sombres pensées. Devait-elle ou non en parler à son mari ? Sans doute se moquerait-il d'elle, lui qui ne prenait pas un seul instant la divination au sérieux ? Elle parcourait donc, sans conviction, les pages du journal, s'efforçant, au moins pour passer le temps, de lire les articles, mais elle soupira plus fortement en atteignant la rubrique « carnets du jour » du journal : cette partie ne contenait que les faire-part de naissance, mariage, décès et autres annonces de soirées mondaines.

Elle se figea brutalement lorsque son œil tomba sur les quelques lignes suivantes qui étaient écrites dans les caractères les plus importants de cette page :

_Lucius Malefoy et son épouse_

_ont la joie de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fils_

_Drago Lucius Malefoy_

_survenue le 5 Juin 1980_

Non ! Pensa-t-elle aussitôt ! Ca faisait trop de coïncidence ! Elle repassa soudain la vision dans sa tête. Merlin ! Remus ! Mais que venait-il faire là-dedans ?

* * *

Le même jour, Lucius laissait un sourire sincère flotter sur son visage au Manoir. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Narcissa dans ces murs, il était heureux. De la naissance de son fils ? Oui, certes, bien que compte-tenu de la vision, ce soit aussi un sujet d'inquiétude : son Maître était bien entendu passé au Manoir la veille au soir et Lucius n'avait pu qu'obtempérer lorsqu'il avait demandé à voir le dos de l'enfant nouveau-né.

* * *

FLASH-BACK

* * *

Son Maître eut un rictus victorieux lorsqu'il aperçut les embryons d'ailes qui commençaient à se rétracter et dit :

- Eduques-le aussi correctement que toi, Lucius. Je vais garder un œil très attentif sur lui …

- Bien, Maître.

- Je vais le bénir à ma façon, murmura ensuite le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pointant sa baguette vers le nourrisson, tout comme je t'ai béni à ta naissance.

Lucius dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas broncher et soustraire ce corps si frêle à la baguette de son maître. Et il pria pour la première fois de sa vie toutes les divinités du monde, si elles existaient, pour que le veela qui sommeillait en son fils repousse la magie comme il avait dû le faire au même âge. Son Maître venait en effet de lui fournir l'explication de l'ancienne magie qu'il s'était senti balayer au moment de son seizième anniversaire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres murmura une incantation de plusieurs secondes dans un langage que Lucius ne connaissait pas : des sifflements entrecoupés de syllabes incompréhensibles ne lui fournissait aucun indice. Enfin, un rayon argenté partit de la baguette pour venir entourer autour de la main du nourrisson. Au même instant, le soleil rougeoyant darda l'un de ses rayons vers le nouveau-né qui dormait paisiblement. Lucius crut au départ que c'était eux qui rendait ainsi la main de son fils légèrement plus rouge, mais ses sens veela lui criaient le contraire. Il se tendit en voyant le rayon argenté s'enrouler autour de la minuscule main, comme si elle cherchait une entrée, qui, espérait Lucius de tout son cœur, lui serait refusée. Pendant quelques secondes, le rayon argenté continua sa course autour de la main du bébé, semblant retenue par la lueur rouge qui émanait de la paume microscopique. Enfin, les deux lueurs se mélangèrent pour se fondre dans la peau du bébé.

Drago, puisque Lucius n'allait pas l'appeler toute sa vie le bébé braillard, remua dans son sommeil, ouvrit la bouche pour crier, commença même à se tortiller. D'instinct, Lucius le retourna pour lui faire face. Il se crispa légèrement lorsque le premier pleur commença à retentir dans la pièce, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant son enfant. Au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ricanait ouvertement de cet empressement, il murmura du ton le plus servile qu'il put :

- Je m'assure, Maître, que l'enfant accepte bien votre don inestimable …

- Comme si un bébé pouvait contrer mes sorts, railla son Maître. Tu es encore parfois d'une naïveté effarante Lucius ! Donne cet enfant à un elfe, que je puisse discuter avec toi de ce qui se passe au Ministère !

Lucius claqua des doigts en tournant le dos à son Maître alors que son fils s'époumonait dans ses bras, jetait ses frêles membres dans tous les sens. Son elfe personnel, Dobby, appararut aussitôt et demanda servilement :

- Oui, Maître ?

- Emporte l'enfant à … sa mère, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Son hésitation avait été due à deux choses : tout d'abord un cri encore plus aigu de la part de son fils, mais également, il avait vu une lueur argentée jaillir de la main de son fils … Il ferma brièvement les yeux alors que son cœur faisait un bond en lui : la partie veela de Drago semblait avoir repoussé le sort de son Maître … Probablement devrait-elle terminer le ménage lors de son seizième anniversaire, mais Drago serait maître, au moins en partie, de son destin …

* * *

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

Pendant la nuit qui suivait, Lucius s'était étonné du remue-ménage qui avait eu lieu au niveau des appartements de sa femme : ce n'étaient que claquements de porte, galopade et transplanages incessants des elfes. Au bout d'une heure, excédé, il avait revêtu sa robe de chambre en soie noire, et avait fait irruption dans les appartements et jetant un glacial :

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Il avisa la présence du docteur Marsh, ainsi que de deux infirmières de Sainte-Mangouste, s'il en jugeait par leur apparence.

- Nous la perdons ! Hurla le médecin en retour en s'activant autour de sa patiente.

Lucius n'avait rien rétorqué. Après tout, que lui importait la vie de son épouse ? Il avait un fils veela, suffisamment puissant pour repousser le Seigneur des Ténèbres … S'il elle venait à trépasser, au moins il pourrait reprendre ses relations avec Severus …

Hélas pour lui, le docteur Marsh était suffisamment habile praticien pour sauver sa patiente. Néanmoinsn au petit matin, il avait affiché un regard fatigué et courroucé envers Lucius lorsqu'il lui avait dit d'un ton raide :

- Votre femme est sauvée. Mais elle ne pourra plus jamais porter d'enfants, ajouta-t-il après un temps de silence.

Lucius n'avait pas répondu. Il était très fier de son self-control mais il savait qu'en une telle occasion, il risquait de laisser filtrer sa jubilation.

Il avait congédié le praticien.

Finalement, cette solution était la meilleure : si Narcissa était décédée, le Maître aurait pu lui imposer une nouvelle épouse, tandis que là …

Certes, il devrait affronter sa colère lorsqu'Il apprendrait la nouvelle, mais Il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre puisque les sangs-purs ne divorcent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Prendrait-Il le risque de se mettre la famille Black à dos ? Songea soudain Lucius en imaginant que le Maître tue de sa main Narcissa. Probablement pas … Il faudrait simplement qu'il joue très serré avec Severus pour que leur Maître ne se doute pas qu'ils se voyaient à nouveau.

Oui, très certainement ….

Le rayon argenté …

Etait-ce une sorte d'imperium ?

Peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres imaginait-il qu'il le contrôlait parfaitement ? Surtout avec Narcissa pour le surveiller désormais ?

A partir de son appartement et de la pièce secrète qu'il avait aménagé, il rejoignit rapidement et discrètement la zone de transplanage souterraine du manoir et s'en fut vers la Tanière. Alors qu'il entrait dans la maison pour y rédiger un message pour Severus, il eut la désagréable surprise de sentir un sort venir le heurter violemment. Il ressortit de la maison plus vite qu'il n'y était entré …

- Lucius ! Entendit-il exclamer. Je te croyais chez toi !

- Et moi, je ne pensais pas recevoir un tel accueil ici, rétorqua-t-il un brin mortifié en se relevant et en jetant un regard noir à son compagnon, car c'était bien lui qui lui avait lancé un _Expelliarmus_ informulé impeccable.

- Désolé, se borna de répondre Severus. Pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Toi d'abord, contra Lucius. Non, je te rappelle que tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas mettre un pied ici avant qu'on puisse le faire tous les deux !

Les deux regards s'affrontèrent, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, le plus jeune céda en soupirant :

- Je vais trahir Voldemort, finit par souffler Severus.

Aussitôt, Lucius sentit son cœur menacer de s'arrêter dans sa poitrine et articula péniblement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- J'ai tout organisé avec Dumbledore. Je lui ai expliqué pour ma marque, sans lui parler de toi, évidemment, j'ai fait passer ça uniquement sur mon talent en potions. En revanche, je lui ai dit la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé chez moi quand je suis rentré après mes BUSES, à savoir le meurtre de mon père par Bellatrix, puis ma comparution devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je lui ai fait part de mon intention de lui passer des informations, d'espionner pour lui quoi, à condition que le ministère ferme les yeux sur la réalité de ma marque. L'Ordre du Phoenix est le seul capable de lutter face à Lui, puisque le Ministère en est incapable à cause de toi. Laisse-moi finir, continua-t-il alors que Lucius ouvrait la bouche pour se défendre. Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois continuer ton travail de sape là-bas. Mais je vais rétablir l'équilibre. L'ordre sera plus fort si je donne des informations. Il faudra que tu te tiennes sur tes gardes à chaque attaque, Lucius, car il y aura du monde pour répliquer.

- Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ?

- Parce que j'ai la faiblesse de vouloir vivre avec toi, sans menace au-dessus de ma tête, voilà pourquoi, rétorqua Severus sans baisser les yeux. Parce que Karkaroff s'apprête à avouer tout ce qu'il sait, et s'il ne te connaît pas, malheureusement, nous avons déjà eu des missions ensemble. Parce que Voldemort vivant, jamais il ne nous laissera en paix, même si ton deuxième compagnon se montre. Au fait, qu'en est-il réellement là dessus ?

- Rien, soupira Lucius. Il n'a toujours pas seize ans !

- Raison de plus pour avancer ! Même s'il se montre maintenant, il lui faudra quelques années, tout comme moi, pour être suffisamment fort pour que tu envisages quelque chose. Autant qu'Il n'ait pas trop de pouvoir d'ici là !

- Tu vas risquer ta vie à chaque instant, souffla Lucius, inquiet.

- Je vais apprendre les techniques moldues d'espionnage, rétorqua Severus. Quoi que tu en penses, je sais que Voldemort ne risque pas d'imaginer que je puisse faire ça. J'ai découvert une école secrète pour ça, de l'armée britannique. Ca a été un jeu d'enfant de m'y inscrire discrètement et je commence le mois prochain. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore s'est occupé de faire classer ce qu'il fallait au ministère. Officiellement, je vais être arrêté tout à l'heure, jugé en emprisonné à Azkaban, Dumbledore tire suffisamment de ficelles pour que le ministre ne vienne pas lui chercher de noises quant à ma position exacte, alors ne va pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour cette fois ! Il s'est porté garant pour moi.

- Et que vas-tu dire au Maître si tu ne viens pas aux réunions ?

- J'ai réussi à lui faire avaler que je partais au Japon pour un an pour étudier les plantes et les potions particulières qui sont là-bas. Ca n'a pas été facile, mais j'avais de bons arguments dans ma poche. Il me laisse quartier libre, à condition que je revienne avec des choses intéressantes pour lui.

- Et comment feras-tu pour lui rapporter ce qu'il attend ?

- J'ai déjà stocké ce que je lui montrerai à la Tanière … Je reviendrai fin juin prochain ….

Lucius déglutit péniblement : savoir qu'il ne verrait pas son compagnon pendant un an lui serrait le cœur. D'autant plus qu'il serait abandonné, seul, au milieu de moldus …

- Tu arriveras à ne pas te trahir là-bas ? Demandé-t-il avec une petite moue dégoûtée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pouvais guère en faire étalage à Poudlard et après, mais je connais parfaitement le monde moldu, puisque mon père en était un et ne supportait pas le monde magique ! J'apprendrai ce que j'ai à apprendre et je reviendrai trahir Voldemort. Ne le laisse pas prendre trop de puissance d'ici là, si tu veux un jour pouvoir lui tenir tête …

- Quand pars-tu

- Demain. Le stage de l'armée qui commence dans trois semaines, je dois absolument bâtir ma couverture moldue.

- Et moi qui pensais qu'on aurait un peu de temps pour nous ! Grogna Lucius. Tu as tout de même un moment devant toi, là ? Il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir …

- Comme ?

Lucius entreprit de lui narrer la naissance de son fils, ainsi que la vision qu'il avait eu. Il termina en regardant Severus droit dans les yeux pour lui dire :

- Narcissa est stérile, désormais. Je n'aurai plus besoin de la baiser pour complaire à notre cher Maître …

Il vit clairement que Severus comprenait parfaitement les implications de la situation, et, pour la première fois depuis son mariage un an plus tôt, il vit un léger sourire éclairer le visage de son compagnon. Le sourire se transforma en grimace et il soupira :

- Es-tu sûr que le Maître ne va pas se débarrasser d'elle et te mettre une autre greluche dans les bras pour que tu l'engrosses à son tour ?

- Je doute qu'il souhaite se passer de l'appui des Black. Il peut sûrement la faire assassiner par ailleurs, mais je crois que je vais me découvrir très protecteur envers ma chère épouse …

- Si ça se passe comme ça, je te reviendrai entièrement, dit lentement Severus sans le quitter des yeux. Tu me manques terriblement.

Lucius lui tendit la main en se tournant légèrement vers le couloir qui menait à leur chambre à coucher, mais Severus refusa en murmurant :

- J'en ai envie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie d'accepter. Mais si je le fais, je sais que je n'arriverai pas à partir demain, seul. Je ne pourrai pas te quitter à nouveau en sachant combien je souffre d'être loin de toi. Mais l'idée de ce qui m'attendra au retour me permettra de patienter …

Il avait laisser tomber son masque habituel en parlant et Lucius lut toute la souffrance éprouvée par son compagnon pendant toute cette année. Lorsque Severus se faisait impassible, il paraissait plus âgé. Seul Lucius avait le plaisir de le voir ainsi, dans toute la fragilité de ses vingt ans seulement. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire très facilement pencher la balance de son côté, et amener Severus à lui céder facilement pour s'accorder les retrouvailles torrides dont il rêvait. Mais, parce qu'il aimait son compagnon plus que tout, il ne le força pas. En revanche, il ôta d'un geste sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise pour pouvoir déployer ses ailes et dit simplement :

- Viens au moins récupérer quelques forces dans mes bras.

Il sentit Severus l'enlacer avec l'énergie du désespoir tout d'abord, puis progressivement se détendre au fur et à mesure que la magie veela opérait également en lui par l'intermédiaire des ailes qui étaient repliées sur lui. Il sentait que Severus abandonnait toute défense mentale, qu'il se laissait à être complètement vulnérable, qu'il se reposait enfin. Ils restèrent plus d'une heure enlacés de la sorte, sans parler, sans chercher à aller plus loin. Et quand Severus releva enfin la tête et qu'il lui fit un sourire éclatant qui le transformait entièrement, Lucius sut qu'il avait choisi la bonne solution. Son compagnon était à nouveau très fort.


	5. Halloween

Contexte :

**Contexte :** j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic avant la parution du T7, avec l'intention d'en faire un T7. Je prendrai donc en compte les 6 premiers tomes de JLR, mais pas le septième, en revanche, je me réserve le droit d'exploiter certaines de ses géniallissimes idées à mon propre compte, donc je pense que je peux écrire :

**ATTENTION ! SPOILERS T7 !**

De quel(s) couple(s) s'agit-il ?

Tout d'abord, amis homophobes et anti-slash, je vous prie de bien vouloir faire demi-tour car cette histoire concernera des homosexuels.

Pour vous, chers lecteurs, qui n'avez donc pas fait demi-tour, sachez que je ne souhaite pas vous dévoiler les couples concernés. Bon, Vous savez maintenant qu'on part sur un Lucius/Severus mais … vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises … Pour maintenir le suspens ? Oui, et aussi pour que ne vous me pressiez pas dans l'écriture, car le développement sera assez long à se faire !

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je me lance donc, comme promis à certains, dans l'écriture de cette fic. Pour les quelques privilégiés (eh si, ça existe) à qui j'ai confié de quel couple il s'agit, soyez sympa, ne dévoilez rien dans les reviews de plus que les allusions que je peux mettre dans mes chapitres …

Quel rythme de parution vais-je pouvoir tenir ? C'est une grande énigme pour moi. J'espère toutes les deux semaines, peut-être moins si je suis prolixe, peut-être plus en cas de vacances ou autres !!

Et maintenant, une dernière chose : bonne lecture, et bien entendu, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives !

**Correctrice : luna904**

Un grand remerciements à vous tous qui m'avez lu et qui avez laissé tant de mots gentils ! Du coup, je vous donne tout de suite ce deuxième chapitre sans attendre deux semaines !

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Halloween_

Un an après, Lucius était tranquillement installé dans le jardin de la Tanière en contemplant, avec un amusement certain, son fils s'énerver après ses cubes qui n'avaient pas l'air de faire ce qu'il voulait. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que le jeune garçon avait un tempérament colérique à l'heure actuelle ! Il explosait littéralement dès que quelque chose n'allait pas à son goût, mettant ainsi la patience de Lucius à rude épreuve. Malgré tout, ce dernier avait commencé une certaine éducation de son fils : il lui apprenait simplement qui commandait et qui devait obéir. Lorsque Drago dépassait déjà les bornes par ses caprices, il le mettait dans son parc, ce qui avait l'art de rendre fou de rage le bébé qui, bien qu'il ne marche pas encore, était très habile à quatre pattes. Cela avait pris deux semaines à Lucius de braillage, mais Drago semblait commencer à comprendre : obéissance signifiait liberté, désobéissance signifiait parc. Oh Lucius ne se voilait pas la face, il n'en était qu'au début de l'éducation et il faudrait de nombreux retours arrière, mais il fallait bien qu'il commence par quelque part s'il voulait qu'à terme son fils soit non seulement totalement confiant avec lui, mais aussi et surtout obéissant. Il imposait donc à Narcissa de passer du temps seul avec son fils, et en profitait à chaque fois pour l'emmener à la Tanière.

Il avait cependant déjà pris moults précautions : il savait que le bambin commençait à développer sa mémoire, et il était bien entendu hors de question que quoi que ce soit de la Tanière puisse filer à l'extérieur. Il avait donc usé de magie noire à contrecoeur sur Drago : dès que ce dernier sortait de la Tanière et franchissait ses protections magiques, il oubliait instantanément ce qu'il y avait vécu. Les souvenirs étaient retranchés au fin fond de son cerveau, et il n'y aurait accès que lorsque Lucius enlèverait le sort. Autrement, et contrairement à bien d'autres mangemorts, Lucius n'usait jamais de magie sur son fils, et surtout pas pour le punir.

Ce fut donc à l'instant où il serra les dents car il savait que Drago allait à nouveau hurler son mécontentement qu'il vit une silhouette sortir des arbres qui entouraient la Tanière et se diriger vers la maison. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Par précaution, il prit tout de même sa baguette, mais le veela en lui avait déjà reconnu son compagnon, sans aucun doute possible. Il attendit néanmoins que Severus franchisse les barrières magiques avant de se lever pour l'accueillir dignement.

Son compagnon lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de pointer Drago du menton et de dire assez fort pour couvrir les hurlements qui s'étaient déclenchés :

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Il a du caractère, rétorqua Lucius assez froidement. Mais il commence à connaître les limites.

Severus se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure en soupirant avant de reprendre la parole :

- Quoi de neuf en un an ?

- Je protège ardemment sa mère qui semble être victime d'accidents bizarre, mais le Maître ne m'a rien demandé de plus sur ce plan là. Je suis et je reste entièrement à toi, Severus, ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

Il vit Severus soupirer longuement, tête basse, mais lorsqu'il la redressa, Lucius comprit que la fin de son calvaire était proche : son compagnon arborait un petit sourire en coin et les muscles de son visage étaient détendus. Il lut sur ses lèvres, plus qu'il n'entendit :

- Je t'ai fais une promesse voilà un an, Lucius. Il est temps pour moi de l'accomplir. Je ne rentre officiellement que demain pour Dumbledore et après-demain pour le Maître …

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de ramener Drago au Manoir et je reviens, murmura Lucius en retour.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Lucius découvrait avec un plaisir non dissimulé les changements subis par le corps de son compagnon. Depuis deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu nu, il apprécia la façon dont il avait développé ses muscles. Jusque là, Severus était assez maigre, et surtout assez peu musclé, et maintenant … Ses épaules s'étaient arrondies, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux s'étaient développés, sans excès pour autant, ses fesses … étaient encore plus adorablement bombées qu'avant. Le creux de sa colonne vertébrale était désormais nettement marqué, entouré par des muscles que Lucius sentait assez puissants.

- Ca te plait, finit par demander Severus, assez mutin.

- Il faudra que je veille à ce que tu conserves ces muscles là, rétorqua Lucius d'une voix rauque en se déshabillant d'un coup de baguette.

- Je te montrerai comment les obtenir également, répondit Severus, un instant sérieux. Ca peut être un avantage au combat.

- Je ne vais certainement pas combattre à main nue comme un moldu protesta Lucius, d'une voix entrecoupée de gémissement car son compagnon laissait désormais courir ses mains sur son corps sans hésiter.

- Tu verras que ça peut être très utile …

Et il avait joint le geste à la parole et retourné Lucius sur le ventre sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ce dernier commença à protester, mais les caresses prodiguées par Severus à son intimité étaient trop agréables pour qu'il puisse continuer. Sans hésiter, il se releva de lui-même sur ses genoux, en prenant bien garde de ne relever que les fesses pour mieux les offrir aux mains et à la bouche de son compagnon.

Lucius avait été sevré de ses caresses trop longtemps et, en quelques minutes, il jouit bruyamment dans la main de son compagnon. Il ne s'autorisa que quelques secondes de répit avant de faire face à Severus et de le pousser à son tour allongé, mais sur le dos. Son compagnon l'avait comblé avec ses mains, il ferait de même avec sa bouche. Lorsque Severus fit mine de protester lorsqu'il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, il se contenta d'un bref :

- L'union n'en sera que meilleure ensuite, Severus, nous avons été séparés trop longtemps.

Et aussitôt il prit dans sa bouche le membre dont il avait été trop longtemps séparé. Il s'amusa à rendre son compagnon fou de désir avec sa langue, ses mains, son souffle, sa bouche entière. Severus se tordait sous lui, serrait et desserrait convulsivement ses mains, soulevait sporadiquement le bassin pour être encore plus dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Enfin, il se laissa aller à son plaisir dans une plainte rauque.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant lorsque Severus reprit pied avec la réalité et surent d'instinct que la nuit allait être longue. Très longue.

* * *

Trois mois plus tard, Severus faisait son entrée dans le corps professoral de Poudlard avec la bénédiction du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Dumbledore sous l'œil médusé de Lucius : jamais il n'aurait cru que son compagnon soit capable de manipuler les deux sorciers de la sorte pour qu'ils soient contents l'un et l'autre de la situation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était persuadé que Severus allait espionner Dumbledore, et ce dernier tenait pour acquis l'arrivée d'un premier espion dans le cercle des proches de Voldemort. Malheureusement pour le mage noir, le regard peu amène que Severus portait sur sa marque à chaque fois qu'elle était découverte n'augurait rien de bon pour lui …

Severus assit immédiatement son autorité de professeur de potions avec un déluge de retenues qui parvint au conseil d'administration de Poudlard, dont Lucius faisait partie. En deux semaines, plus un chuchotement ne se faisait entendre dans les cachots … Comme il n'était guère plus âgé que les septième années, il avait pris le parti de s'habiller entièrement de noir pour paraître plus austère, et ne retenait aucun de ses sarcasmes envers ceux qu'il n'allait pas tarder à appeler des cornichons.

Le soir d'Halloween, Severus était à Poudlard et Lucius au manoir, en la désagréable compagnie de son épouse, lorsque leur marque se mit à brûler comme jamais. Elle leur sembla en feu pendant quelques secondes avant que la douleur ne reparte aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Et lorsqu'ils relevèrent leur manche gauche, ils constatèrent avec stupéfaction qu'elle ne formait plus qu'un dessin grisâtre sur leur peau, à la place de sa couleur noire luisante habituelle. Ce phénomène poussa Severus à se précipiter dans le bureau de son directeur qu'il vit pour la première fois se décomposer. L'aimable vieillard laissa ensuite la place au grand sorcier qui avait vaincu Grindelwald et il lui jeta un bref :

- Il y a un traître dans nos rangs, Severus. Faites de votre mieux chez les mangemorts pour le trouver !

Severus transplana donc le plus rapidement possible au Manoir du Maître où il retrouva sans surprise Lucius, ainsi que sa femme, sa belle-sœur et plusieurs autres mangemorts qui semblaient déroutés. Bellatrix Lestrange était la plus affolée de tous. Elle hurlait dans tous les sens, s'accrochait à tout le monde en demandant :

- Mais où est-Il ? Où devait-il aller ?

Malheureusement pour Severus personne ne semblait savoir où le Maître devait se rendre ce soir-là.

- Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de son nouvel espion ! Pesta-t-elle soudain, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, continua-t-elle hargneusement en direction de Severus, que tu es le seul à espionner le vieux fou ?

- Je fais une totale confiance au Maître pour savoir le nombre d'espions dont il a besoin, ainsi que l'endroit où ils doivent travailler. Pour ceux qu'il estime digne d'être espion, bien sûr …

Le rictus sarcastique disait mieux que des mots ce que Severus voulait sous-entendre et il eut la satisfaction de voir Bellatrix blêmir de rage. Il décida donc de pousser son avantage :

- Il est tout de même curieux qu'Il ne t'ait pas présenté ce nouvel espion, toi, qui passe tant de temps près de lui …

- Je le sais, mais je ne vais certainement pas te dire moi-même le nom de cet espion puisque le Maître ne t'en juge pas digne ! Et puis, tu ne brilles pas par ta présence au Manoir, Rogue !

- J'y suis le temps nécessaire pour fournir au Maître toutes les informations dont Il a besoin. Et le reste de mon temps je l'emploie à recueillir ces mêmes informations. Comme celles qui ont permis de connaître la liste exhaustive des aurors attachés à sa recherche …

- Des noms ! Je veux des noms ! Hurla Bellatrix. Des noms pour pouvoir rechercher mon Maître.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne sais pas que ton cher cousin Sirius est en personne à ses trousses ? Comme son âme damné, Potter ? Ou les Londubat ?

- Je leur ferait avouer la vérité, cracha Bellatrix avant de transplaner brutalement.

Au petit matin, Severus comprit qu'il ne saurait rien de plus et qu'il était temps pour lui de repartir à Poudlard. Il irait à la Tanière le soir pour discuter avec Lucius, au moins brièvement.

En arrivant au château, il croisa Minerva McGonagall qui le salua d'un hochement de tête pressé. Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de midi que Dumbledore convoqua l'ensemble de ses professeurs et qu'il leur annonça la nouvelle :

- Voldemort a trouvé les Potter et ces derniers sont décédés.

- Merlin, quelle horreur, s'écria le professeur Chourave qui venait d'entrer dans le corps professoral tout comme Severus. Ils venaient d'avoir un petit enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Harry a quinze mois, Pomona, reprit lentement Dumbledore. Et … aussi étonnant que ça paraisse, il est en vie, et Sainte-Mangouste s'assure qu'il est en parfaite santé. La seule blessure légère est une coupure en forme d'éclair sur son front. C'est le seul signe qui nous indique que le jeune Harry a été attaqué par Voldemort.

- Attaqué et non tué, couina le professeur Flitwick.

- Il ne reste nulle trace de Voldemort à l'heure actuelle, reprit lentement le professeur Dumbledore. Tout porte à croire que le jeune Harry l'a défait cette nuit.

- Mais ? Comment ? Un bébé ?

- Un bébé, effectivement … Mais il y a encore plus grave, reprit Dumbledore sombrement, le maison de James et Lily Potter était sous le sort Fidelitas, et le gardien était Sirius Black, le parrain du jeune Harry. Il semblerait que Sirius se soit finalement rallié à Voldemort puisque ce dernier a pu trouver les Potter. Des informations sur le sujet, Severus ?

- Aucune probante, répondit sobrement Severus. Il semble qu'effectivement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait fait appel à un autre espion, mais personne ne semble connaître son identité. Il faudrait par ailleurs veiller de près sur les aurors qui recherchent les mangemorts : j'ai dû lâcher quelques noms dont les Potter, mais aussi les Londubat.

Malheureusement, ainsi que Severus devait l'apprendre quelques jours plus tard de la bouche même de Dumbledore, les Londubat avaient déjà été enlevés lorsque les aurors s'étaient présentés avec le directeur de Poudlard à leur domicile. Ils étaient désormais à Sainte-Mangouste, avec peu de chance de guérison …

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent furent assez éprouvante pour Lucius qui dut se dépêtrer de son mieux des accusations contre lui, mais, grâce à plusieurs donations généreuses, les témoignages les plus gênants à son encontre furent rapidement oubliés. Il dut, pour préserver les apparences, sortir également son épouse du guêpier, mais sur ce point, il en profita pour lui imposer certaines règles supplémentaires au Manoir, dont la plupart concernaient Drago. Il refusa tout net en revanche d'apporter la moindre aide à sa belle-sœur Bellatrix : il était grand temps que les Black payent pour tout le mal qu'ils leur avaient fait, à Severus et lui.

* * *

Onze ans plus tard, Lucius contemplait son fils d'un air sévère. Son carnet scolaire à l'issue de sa première année n'était pas fait pour combler ses attentes de père. Drago avait été surclassé à tous les examens, par une fille de gryffondor de surcroît ! Pourtant, son fils savait combien il était important, surtout pour lui, d'étudier ! Lucius exigeait de lui le maximum depuis tout petit. Il lui avait laissé la bride sur le cou pendant cette première année de collège : voilà une erreur qu'il ne referait plus ! Il continua à l'observer jusqu'à ce que Drago soit sur le point de craquer, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis ses sept ans, dans ce manoir au moins.

- Bien, je pense que tu commences à réaliser l'étendue de l'erreur que tu as faite cette année en te laissant distancer ainsi … Donc, je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi pour admettre que quatre heures de travail quotidien ne seront pas superflues pour combler tes lacunes …

- Non, père, répondit Drago d'un ton contraint.

Néanmoins, Lucius fut fier de son fils lorsque ce dernier ne broncha pas sous le ricanement moqueur de Narcissa. Cette réaction de mère vous étonne ? Vous ne devriez pas. Bien sûr, l'épouse de Lucius apparaissait toujours comme une mère attentive à son fils en public, avec la retenue due à son éducation bien entendu, mais en privé, elle changeait du tout au tout. Seuls Lucius et Drago savaient combien elle les détestait l'un comme l'autre, simplement parce que la naissance de Drago n'avait pas tourné comme elle voulait : elle pensait pouvoir manipuler le père par l'intermédiaire du fils, mais le premier était bien trop rusé pour se laisser prendre à ses manipulations et il avait, dès son plus jeune âge, appris à Drago à se méfier de sa propre mère. Ceci ne fut guère compliqué dans le sens où il fut le seul à s'occuper réellement de l'enfant sur le plan affectif. Son épouse pourvoyait, bien entendu, aux besoins matériels de l'enfant, l'exhibait comme un trophée lors de ses sorties mondaines, mais c'était Lucius qui prenait sur son temps pour éveiller l'enfant par le jeu. Voilà qui vous laisse sans voix, non ?

Oui, le grand Lucius Malefoy avait été incollable, en son temps, sur les jeux de cubes sorciers, puzzles et autres jeux de Quidditch miniatures. Et il avait également enseigné bien d'autres jeux à son fils. Comme celui de la Tanière et de la maison : à la Tanière, il pouvait rire, jouer, sauter partout, chahuter avec son papa. A la maison, il devait jouer à arborer le même air hautain que son père, à refouler ses émotions et l'appeler père. Cela avait pris plusieurs années à Lucius, mais Drago avait fini par en comprendre le principe et à l'appliquer de plus en plus scrupuleusement, d'autant que, s'il jouait bien, son père n'était jamais avare de cadeaux …

Dès qu'ils furent à la Tanière avec Severus, Lucius prit à nouveau Drago devant lui pour lui seriner, encore une fois, l'importance qu'il devait apporter à ses études. Non seulement pour briller et humilier les autres familles, mais surtout pour lui-même, pour sa future condition de veela. Drago commençait à prendre lentement conscience de la nature particulière du lien existant entre son père et Severus, sans pourtant aborder le sujet avec eux. Néanmoins, il avait parfaitement assimilé une règle du jeu de son père : jamais il ne parlait de cette maison à quiconque, jamais il ne mentionnait qu'il voyait Severus bien plus qu'il ne seyait entre un Sang-Pur du rang de Lucius et un simple professeur de Poudlard.

Lorsque Lucius eut vent du nouvel Acte de Protections de Moldus que voulait faire passer Arthur Weasley, il grimaça. Pourquoi ? Evidemment, ce n'est pas parce qu'il allait lui même chez les moldus pour ensorceler leur service à thé ou autre, mais le fait même que cet amoureux des moldus puisse, pour la première fois depuis que lui-même sévissait au ministère, faire passer une loi d'une telle importance était le signe d'un vigilance accrue du Département de la justice magique. Partant de ce constat, il était certain que de nombreuses choses, dont des poisons, qu'il avait en sa possession, le mettraient dans l'embarras si jamais le ministère devait s'aventurer chez lui. Il fit rapidement le point avec Severus et les objets se retrouvèrent triés en trois catégories : ceux qui seraient stockées à la Tanière, ceux qui seraient vendus dans l'Allée des Embrumes et un dernier objet qui embarrassait bien Lucius puisque c'était son Maître lui-même qui lui en avait confié la garde peu après la naissance de Drago. Il finit par en discuter avec son compagnon :

- Je dois absolument me débarrasser de ce carnet, Severus, surtout depuis qu'on a la certitude que le Maître n'est pas réellement mort.

- Parce qu'avant tu espérais encore ? Railla doucement ce dernier avec un léger sourire.

- Bon sang, Severus, dix ans de tranquillité, c'est tout de même court, non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce carnet est dangereux, j'en mettrai ma main au feu. Il faut que je m'en débarrasse, mais … il faut surtout que je le mette dans les pattes de Dumbledore. Inutile de faire cette tête là ! J'ai beau ne pas le supporter, ce fichu directeur reste tout de même un maître en ce qui concerne la magie noire et la façon de la contrer, même s'il ne l'utilise jamais lui-même !

- Ne touche pas à ça ! Glapit soudain Severus alors que Lucius se penchait sur son chaudron. Sinon, je te jure que tu me rachètes au bas mot trois litres de venin d'Acromentula ! Ca fait trois fois que je m'y reprends pour faire cette maudite potion Tue-Loup !

- Elle n'a pas l'air simple dis-moi, commenta Lucius en s'éloignant prudemment du chaudron bouillonnant, peu désireux de se mettre en quête de venin d'Acromentula, fort rare et fort coûteux.

- C'est une calamité. Mais que comptes-tu faire de ton carnet ?

- Je ne sais pas bien … Il faut que j'arrive à le mettre dans les affaires d'un étudiant de Poudlard, si possible un premier année, et surtout loin des affaires de Drago … Peut-être aurai-je l'opportunité de le faire quand j'irai chercher ses affaires avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Lucius n'eut jamais conscience que deux grandes oreilles avaient entendu toute sa diatribe. Et il ne pouvait pas être au courant que, si la magie veela ne détecte vraiment son compagnon qu'à la condition que ce dernier ait seize ans, les elfes, eux, savent dès la naissance des compagnons qui est destiné à leur Maître veela … Ce carnet ne disait rien qui vaille à Dobby … Il transplana immédiatement au lieu de vie du deuxième compagnon de Lucius : il devait absolument le mettre en garde, tout en restant particulièrement discret. Sans doute serait-il obligé de se punir sévèrement, mais c'était son devoir d'elfe de servir le veela, son premier et son deuxième compagnon … Sur le mur de la petite pièce dans laquelle il transplana, il vit un calendrier avec la date du jour : 31 juillet 1992.

Peu après la mi-août, Lucius décida d'emmener son fils sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y acheter ses livres et garnir à nouveau sa garde-robe d'écolier. Après une entrevue assez déplaisante avec M. Barjow, car il n'était pas dupe une seconde de son sourire de façade, il soupira intérieurement en constatant la foule qui se pressait chez Fleury et Bott. Que se passait-il encore ?

Il serra les mâchoires et son visage devint encore plus dur lorsqu'il constata qu'il avait vraiment choisi un mauvais jour pour aller chercher les affaires de classe de Drago : non seulement cet imbécile de Lockard était à la librairie pour signer son monceau d'inepties, mais en plus, toute la bande de rouquins Weasley était présente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était au paroxysme de la fureur intérieure : cet idiot d'Arthur Weasley avait osé porter la main sur lui pour une remarque tout à fait justifiée ! Il s'en repentirait cependant lorsque son unique fille serait prise la main dans le sac avec le journal qu'il avait habilement glissé dans son chaudron d'occasion !

Toujours furieux, il prit néanmoins le temps de s'arrêter devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch pour admirer, avec une feinte moue d'ennui sur le visage, le dernier balai sorti : le Nimbus 2001. Alors que Drago pestait une nouvelle fois contre Potter qui était devenu le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard et qui avait eu le droit d'avoir un balai l'année précédente, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il finit par dire simplement à Drago :

- Continue à travailler comme tu le fais depuis le début de l'été et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour ça.

Drago était fin et saisit immédiatement l'allusion. Il lui restait cependant une petite pointe d'angoisse : il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il y avait un matière où il n'était pas très performant. Avec l'aide de son père et de Severus, il pourrait briller dans toutes les matières à la rentrée sauf une : la pratique de la défense contre les forces du mal. Vous vous étonnez ? Mais bien sûr Drago pratique la magie à la Tanière ! Depuis quand les Malefoy devraient se soumettre à une stupide loi du ministère qui interdit aux mineurs d'utiliser leur baguette en dehors de Poudlard ?

Il sut qu'il avait suffisamment travaillé lorsque son père lui tendit un splendide Nimbus 2001 la veille de son départ pour Poudlard et lui dit simplement :

- Il semblerait que l'équipe de Serpentard se soit équipée de bons balais cette année …

Drago saut au cou de son père lorsqu'il entendit cela. Le sourire complice qu'il reçut en retour lui chauffa le cœur.

* * *

Drago fut déçu de ne pouvoir rentrer au Manoir à Noël mais le tohu-bohu provoqué par les évènements de Poudlard causait à Lucius beaucoup de travail en tant que membre du conseil d'administration de l'école. De plus, ainsi que son père lui fit discrètement savoir, ce dernier recherchait activement la raison pour laquelle ses sortilèges d'attaque semblaient bien faibles par rapport aux autres.

Malgré tout, Lucius avait un indice pour ses recherches concernant Drago : dans sa vision, son deuxième compagnon avait fait état de la condition de veela guérisseur de son fils, il lui restait à établir pour de bon que son union avec Narcissa avait bien pu engendrer un veela guérisseur. En rassemblant activement toute la documentation qu'il put, il en conclut que Drago avait eu la chance, ou la malchance selon le point de vue, de naître veela : en effet, porté par une simple sorcière, il n'aurait dû être qu'au mieux demi-veela, mais sa magie semblait avoir forcé toutes les coutumes pour faire de lui un guérisseur. Il fit ensuite une liste destinée à son fils sur ce qu'il aurait à connaître sur sa condition, à savoir :

- son incapacité à lancer quelque sort blessant que ce fut : une seule exception, la défense de son compagnon

- sa capacité innée à comprendre les blessures d'autrui et à les guérir

- être capable de lancer, par voie de conséquence, tous les sorts de guérison, voire d'en inventer sur l'instant si l'urgence se faisait sentir.

- de grandes capacités en potions, en particulier pour la réalisation de potions de guérison

Tout ceci, Lucius savait qu'il pourrait le dire immédiatement à son fils, la dernière chose qu'il marqua, en revanche, il ne tenait pas à ce que Drago tombe dessus immédiatement : son fils aurait forcément un compagnon et non une compagne, mais surtout, serait le dominé dans cette relation, quoi qu'il advienne. Et le sujet de la sexualité n'était pas encore un sujet sur lequel Drago avait porté un quelconque intérêt. Lucius ne le presserait pas : si au moins il y avait un sujet où son fils pouvait se permettre d'aller au rythme de son âge, il n'allait certainement pas gâcher ça !

Comme cadeau de Noël de Severus, Lucius eut la désagréable surprise de recevoir une beuglante. Lorsque l'enveloppe, qui s'ouvrit avec beaucoup de discrétion dans son bureau, se mit à parler, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, et il eut un instant de compassion pour les pauvres élèves qui subissaient Severus dans les cachots de Poudlard. La missive était brève, mais ne laissait aucun doute sur les sentiments de colère qui animaient son compagnon :

- Mon cher Lucius, murmurait la voix glaciale de Severus, si d'aventure tu as d'autres objets du genre de ton foutu journal dans ton manoir, je te conseille vivement de les faire disparaître avant que je ne mette la main dessus. Et ta manie de vouloir mettre les Weasley dans l'embarras me prend totalement à la gorge : je me doute où se trouve la source des ennuis. Elle se trouve dans le seul dortoir auquel je n'aurais jamais accès : vois-tu ce que je veux dire ? Une dernière chose : n'espères même pas que je puisse m'échapper de Poudlard pour quelques heures, Dumbledore nous impose deux fois plus de surveillance des élèves, ce qui me ravi, n'est ce pas ?

Lucius soupira longuement. Oui, il avait sous-estimé apparemment le pouvoir de ce journal. Mais qu'était-ce donc ? Et qu'était-ce donc cette chambre des secrets inconnue de tous qui avait été ouverte ? Le langage utilisé par Severus indiquait, pour parfaire le tout, que ce dernier était au paroxysme de sa fureur.

Il comprenait bien son inquiétude car, bien qu'il s'en défende, il prenait très à cœur son rôle de professeur et faisait toujours de son mieux pour que ces cornichons, comme il aimait tant les appeler, soient à l'abri de tout danger dans Poudlard. D'où sa sévérité particulière lorsqu'il en surprenait aux abords de la forêt interdite. Lucius savait également que son compagnon avait été chargé par Dumbledore de garder un œil tout particulier sur le jeune Potter qui semblait attirer les ennuis avec plus de force qu'un cognard lancé à pleine vitesse.

Après la quatrième agression d'élèves début mai, Lucius poussa les autres membres du conseil d'administration de Poudlard à suspendre Dumbledore de ses fonctions, espérant ainsi nommer McGonagall à sa place et pousser Severus vers une place de directeur adjoint qui lui aurait permis de faire une descente, ô combien salutaire, dans les dortoirs de Gryffondors pour y récupérer ce maudit journal, malheureusement, le conseil ne le suivit pas jusqu'au bout. En revanche, il ne s'opposa pas à la décision d'enfermer Hagrid à Azkaban : il ne pouvait défendre ouvertement le protégé de Dumbledore. Le vingt-neuf mai dans la nuit, Severus le réveilla brutalement grâce au miroir à double sens dont ils ne se servaient qu'exceptionnellement :

- Ca sent le roussi pour toi : dépêches-toi de venir dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le journal a été détruit mais par Potter et pas par lui …

C'était mauvais, ça … Mais bon, si au moins ce journal était détruit. D'ailleurs, pourquoi détruit ? Pensa Lucius en se hâtant vers Poudlard.

Dès son entrée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Lucius comprit qu'il avait devant lui, non pas le directeur affable, mais le mage dont la puissance égalait celle de son Maître. Il soutint sans ciller le regard bleu et se permit même un léger sourire interrogateur :

- Dumbledore ! Je croyais pourtant que le conseil avait été très clair avec vous ?

- La conseil a décidé de réviser sa position dès lors que le coupable a été connu, M. Malefoy.

- Ah ? Et qui donc est l'auteur de ces … dramatiques incidents ?

- Ceci, dit Dumbledore en levant ce que Lucius reconnut comme le journal dont il voulait se débarrasser. Il prit une mine étonnée et narquoise avant de répondre :

- Vous voulez me dire que ce … torchon ? A été capable de pétrifier un fantôme ? Des élèves ? D'écrire sur les murs ?

- Ne jouez pas au plus fin, M. Malefoy. Le journal de Tom Jedusor était capable de prendre le contrôle d'une étudiante ici, à son insu, bien sûr. Non, laissez-moi finir. Je ne sais quel but vous poursuiviez en plaçant ce journal dans le chaudron de Ginny Weasley, mais il est intolérable de votre part de mettre ainsi la vie des étudiants en danger ! Je ne le permettrai plus !

- Permettre ? Releva Lucius à voix basse.

- Le conseil d'administration de Poudlard vous signifiera votre renvoi de son institution. Par votre faute, trois étudiants devront travailler très dur l'année prochaine car ils ont été pétrifiés une grande partie de l'année. L'un des professeurs a du être envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste avec les plus vives inquiétudes concernant sa mémoire. L'un de mes étudiants a du faire face, seul, à un basilic. Un basilic, vous entendez, M. Malefoy ? Tonna Dumbledore. Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu dans cette école. Ne tentez jamais plus ce genre de chose, M. Malefoy, ou je vous jure que je n'aurai de cesse de vous traîner à Azkaban !

- Qui donc a osé insinuer que ce journal m'appartenait ? Demanda Lucius d'un ton glacial.

- Harry Potter vous a vu mettre ce journal dans le chaudron de Miss Weasley …

- Et vous le croyez ?

- Harry est bien plus honnête que vous, M. Malefoy. Et lui, contrairement à vous, n'a aucune raison de mentir sur l'origine du journal qui lui a fait combattre un basilic à mains nues ou presque !

- Potter … Ce garçon semble toujours être au centre de tout ce qui arrive à Poudlard … N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré de croire qu'il est toujours au dessus de tous soupçons ? Surtout lorsqu'on connaît le caractère de son père …

- Il suffit, M. Malefoy. Je n'engagerai aucune action contre vous, mais c'est la dernière fois que je vous vois dans ce bureau !

Le cauchemar continua pour Lucius lorsque cet imbécile de Potter réussit, par un truchement innommable, à lui faire rendre la liberté à son elfe Dobby. Ce satané gamin ne l'emporterait pas au paradis ! Oh, la fin de l'année scolaire était proche, mais il souffrirait l'année prochaine sous la férule de Severus, il s'en assurerait pendant l'été !

Lucius ne s'inquiéta pas tant que ça de son renvoi du conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Après tout, ça lui laisserait plus de temps pour œuvrer au ministère et circonvenir Fudge. Il discuta en revanche longuement avec Severus de ce que pouvait être réellement ce journal compte tenu des dégâts qu'il avait provoqué, et ce dès le premier jour où ils se virent à la Tanière :

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait tellement ensorcelé qu'il a quasiment réussi à tuer Ginny Weasley, simplement parce qu'elle écrivait dedans ! Grommela Severus.

- Et Lockard ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Cet incompétent ? Il a voulu lancer un sort d'Oubliettes à Weasley et Potter, malheureusement la baguette de Weasley était rafistolée avec du ruban adhésif, de sorte que la puissance du sort lui est revenue directement. De ce que Dumbledore m'en a dit, il ne se rappelle même plus son nom !

- Il va te confier le poste cette année ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais je continue de jouer le jeu, je demande officiellement, comme d'habitude. Je crois qu'il a déjà quelqu'un en tête …

- Pour en revenir au journal ? Tu crois que tu pourrais l'examiner ?

- Non, Albus l'a récupéré de Potter, mais de toute façon, je pense que toute magie a été anéantie par le venin du basilic.

- Et me voilà reparti encore pour des heures de recherche, soupira Lucius. Tu pourrais m'aider, ajouta-t-il en direction de Severus qui le regardait d'un air narquois.

- Parce que tu m'aides à établir les plans de cours pour ces cornichons et à les supporter toute l'année ? A assurer heure après heure qu'ils survivent aux malheureuses potions que je leur fais brasser et avec lesquelles ils ont l'art de provoquer plus d'explosions que de réussites ? C'est toi qui te promènes deux fois par semaine en pleine nuit dans ce château glacial pour être sûr que Potter n'a pas encore décidé de faire une petite excursion nocturne ? J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai jamais à me réchauffer après cet hiver !

- Ah oui, murmura Lucius alors qu'une lueur lubrique apparaissait dans son œil. Alors il faut que je m'assure que tu es bien réchauffé maintenant …

Severus ne tenta même pas de protester, pire, son air légèrement narquois permit à Lucius de conclure que son compagnon venait de l'emmener là où il voulait. Il était bien loin l'adolescent qui se faisait manipuler par son veela …


	6. Le prisonnier d'Azkaban

Contexte :

**Contexte :** j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic avant la parution du T7, avec l'intention d'en faire un T7. Je prendrai donc en compte les 6 premiers tomes de JLR, mais pas le septième, en revanche, je me réserve le droit d'exploiter certaines de ses géniallissimes idées à mon propre compte, donc je pense que je peux écrire :

**ATTENTION ! SPOILERS T7 !**

De quel(s) couple(s) s'agit-il ?

Tout d'abord, amis homophobes et anti-slash, je vous prie de bien vouloir faire demi-tour car cette histoire concernera des homosexuels.

Pour vous, chers lecteurs, qui n'avez donc pas fait demi-tour, sachez que je ne souhaite pas vous dévoiler les couples concernés. Bon, Vous savez maintenant qu'on part sur un Lucius/Severus mais … vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises … Pour maintenir le suspens ? Oui, et aussi pour que ne vous me pressiez pas dans l'écriture, car le développement sera assez long à se faire !

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je me lance donc, comme promis à certains, dans l'écriture de cette fic. Pour les quelques privilégiés (eh si, ça existe) à qui j'ai confié de quel couple il s'agit, soyez sympa, ne dévoilez rien dans les reviews de plus que les allusions que je peux mettre dans mes chapitres …

Quel rythme de parution vais-je pouvoir tenir ? C'est une grande énigme pour moi. J'espère toutes les deux semaines, peut-être moins si je suis prolixe, peut-être plus en cas de vacances ou autres !!

Et maintenant, une dernière chose : bonne lecture, et bien entendu, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives !

**Correctrice : luna904**

Un grand remerciements à vous tous qui m'avez lu et qui avez laissé tant de mots gentils ! Du coup, je vous donne tout de suite ce deuxième chapitre sans attendre deux semaines !

* * *

Petite note : certaines phrases de ce chapitre sont tirées directement du Prisonier d'Azkaban de JKR … Et je ne vais pas tout réécrire le bouquin non plus, sauf mettre en exergue les sentiments de Severus à certains moments.

_Chapitre 6 : Le prisonnier d'Azkaban_

L'évasion de Sirius Black mit les nerfs de Severus à rude épreuve durant l'année qui suivit. Tout d'abord, il lui fallut supporter les détraqueurs lorsqu'il sortait de Poudlard : cela signifiait toujours garder son bouclier d'occlumens au maximum pour ne pas revivre sans cesse ses premiers mois et ses premières attaques en tant que mangemort. Ensuite, cet immonde sorcier semblait avait ses entrées à Poudlard : il était même arrivé à entrer dans l'école et seule la Grosse Dame avait pu l'empêcher d'atteindre Potter dans le dortoir des Gryffondors !

Juste avant Noël, Severus fut surpris d'être demandé par Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il refusa le bonbon au citron qui lui était proposé et posa sur son supérieur un regard interrogateur. Dumbledore soupira longuement avant de dire d'une voix lasse :

- Severus, je vous ai fait venir à propos des vacances de Noël … Je me vois contraint, compte tenu des circonstances, de vous demander de revenir sur votre décision de passer les fêtes loin de Poudlard …

- Black ! Cracha Severus en retour. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il m'a suffisamment pourri la vie dans ce château Albus ?

- Il en va de la vie, et vous le savez, du jeune Potter, Severus. Il est l'un des rares élèves à rester ici pendant les vacances et le château est grand. Sirius Black a déjà réussi une fois à entrer ici, et je préférerai que tous les professeurs soient présents ici. En particulier vous, compte tenu de vos aptitudes.

Severus était coincé, et il le savait, mais il tenta de tirer parti de cette demande de Dumbledore pour lui soutirer quelques renseignements :

- Pourquoi donc faites-vous toujours plus attention à ce gamin qu'à un autre Albus ? Et ne me sortez pas le couplet sur le Survivant, s'il vous plait ! Il y a quelque chose d'autre !

Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent, mais ses yeux se durcir derrière ses lunettes. Il répondit d'un ton égal :

- Je ne vous donnerai pas tort, Severus, mais … il est bien trop tôt pour que vous le sachiez … Bien trop tôt … Je peux compter sur vous Severus ?

- Je resterai au château, puisque je semble si indispensable, siffla Severus, dépité, en se levant. Mais je vous promets que j'appliquerai chaque point du règlement, vacances ou non, si jamais Potter en dévie, ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu !

- Ce qui ne changera guère de l'habitude, mon ami.

Dumbledore prit un ton nettement plus grave et sérieux pour ajouter :

- Je vous en remercie beaucoup Severus. Je sais que je vous demande énormément, cette fois encore, mais … vous savez aussi que je ne vous le demanderai pas si ça n'avait pas une telle importance. Lui, entre tous, doit continuer à vivre pour apprendre …

Severus se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête avant de quitter le bureau pour aller rédiger, bien à contrecoeur, une missive pour la Tanière. Il s'échappait cependant quelques heures par-ci par-là pour rejoindre Lucius à la Tanière et bénéficier ainsi d'un peu de vraie détente.

Pour ne pas changer, Potter exaspéra également Severus après Noël : si Drago lui affirmait qu'il l'avait vu à Pré-au-Lard, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire, d'autant plus qu'il était en possession d'un morceau de parchemin hautement suspect. D'abord, il avait osé l'insulter, ensuite Lupin avait soustrait le gamin à son juste courroux, ce qui était doublement suspect, car il était certain que le loup-garou savait ce qu'était le parchemin : ce dernier portait les quatre surnoms de ses tortionnaires pendant ses années d'études à Poudlard ! Mais Lupin était têtu, et il n'avait pas eu gain de cause pour sanctionner lui-même l'effronté.

En ce neuf juin, en début de soirée, Severus porta, comme il l'avait promis à Dumbledore depuis le début de l'année, sa potion Tue-Loup à Lupin pour que ce dernier garde son emprise sur lui-même cette nuit-là. Il fut surpris de trouver son bureau ouvert à tous vents et un grand parchemin étalé sur la table centrale. Comme il était seul, Severus se permit de jeter un œil sur ce parchemin et fut stupéfait de ce qu'il y vit : il s'agissait d'une carte de Poudlard remarquablement exécutée et sur laquelle _toutes les signatures magiques apparaissaient _! Il vit rouge lorsqu'il constata la présence de l'étiquette _Sirius Black_ au niveau de la cabane hurlante ainsi que celle de Potter. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et traversa les couloirs de Poudlard au pas de course, ne prenant même pas le temps de prévenir Albus : il allait lui-même capturer Black, le remettre aux détraqueurs et ainsi faire payer à l'ancien maraudeur la dette qu'il devait à la société ! Oui, bon, il pensait peut-être aussi un peu à sa propre vengeance pour ces années de tourment !

Arrivé au pied du saule cogneur, il lui sembla tout à coup que l'herbe ne faisait pas le très léger crissement habituel et il se pencha pour en avoir le cœur net. En tâtant, il sentit une étoffe glisser sous ses doigts et eut un sourire en coin : la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Elle lui serait sans doute très utile … Il empoigna rapidement une branche pour appuyer au bas du saule cogneur et l'immobiliser, puis revêtit la cape et s'engagea dans le tunnel qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Alors qu'il montait dans celle-ci, il entendit des bruits de conversation : Black faisait-il la conversation à Potter avant de le tuer ? Ou ce gamin saoulait-il de paroles l'ancien ami de son père ?

Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il entendit la voix de Lupin dire :

- Je ne connais que le début de l'histoire …

Il grimaça intérieurement en même temps que la porte grinça lorsqu'il se faufila, mais il fallait qu'il entre dans la pièce pour voir comment étaient positionnés Black, Potter et Lupin. Il évita de justesse le loup-garou qui était parti inspecter le couloir, puis serra fermement sa baguette dans sa main : la tâche serait plus ardue que prévue puisque Weasley et Granger était également présent, et le rouquin semblait blessé …

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite Lupin raconter comment et pourquoi Black, Potter et Pettigrew étaient devenus des Animagi. Il repoussa la petite voix qui applaudit à l'exploit de ses trois ennemis d'avoir réussi cet acte de haute magie à seize ans à peine. Il eut un rictus méprisant lorsque Lupin expliqua pourquoi il n'avait pas dénoncé la forme animagus de Black. Il avait bien à l'esprit son plan de neutralisation de Black et de Lupin lorsque Potter finit par s'exclamer :

- C'est pour ça que Rogue ne vous aime pas. Parce qu'il a cru que vous étiez complice de la farce.

La moutarde lui monta totalement au nez en entendant cela et il rejeta la cape d'invisibilité en lançant d'une voix glaciale :

- Exactement.

Il tenait Lupin en joue avec sa baguette et expliqua succinctement comment il avait eu la cape d'invisibilité. Plus tard, il reconnut, uniquement lorsqu'il était seul avec Lucius, qu'il avait, pour une fois, laissé légèrement déborder ses sentiments sur la raison. Il saucissonna Lupin pour une remarque de trop ce qui lui permit de pointer sa baguette sur Black. Il fut à deux doigts de lui lancer un sort de magie noire bien douloureux, tiens … un sectumsempra peut-être, mais se reprit à temps : il fallait que les trois jeunes reviennent saufs au château et sans rien avoir vu de compromettant à son égard. Seulement, il vit vraiment rouge lorsque Potter se mit en travers de son chemin et commença à défendre Lupin autant que Black. Mais que ce gosse était énervant à toujours vouloir avoir raison ! Alors qu'il venait de lui hurler de dégager de la porte, il fut stupéfait de voir cet avorton lever sa baguette vers lui et lui lancer un puissant expelliarmus. D'instinct, il avait prononcé la formule du protego pour renvoyer le sort, mais il n'avait pas compté sur le fait que ses deux autres étudiants avaient agi en même temps que Potter. Il fut frappé de plein fouet par un expelliarmus qui anéanti son bouclier et permit aux deux autres sorts de le frapper à son tour. Il se sentit projeté en l'air, heurter violemment quelque chose avant de glisser dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il reprit péniblement conscience, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour entrevoir la situation. Il était dehors, non loin du saule cogneur, Weasley était à ses côtés, immobile, comme pétrifié, mais vivant, c'était l'essentiel. Les hurlements qu'il entendait au loin ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : Lupin s'était transformé et, comme il n'avait pas bu sa dernière dose de potion Tue-Loup, n'avait aucune emprise sur lui-même. Maintenant, où pouvaient être Black, Potter et Granger ? Il regarda longuement autour de lui avant de voir plusieurs détraqueurs s'éloigner d'un point de la clairière. Merlin, non ! Ce gosse ne devait pas laisser son âme aux détraqueurs, Albus ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Il courut aussi vite qu'il put et parvint rapidement en vue d'une clairière. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre en voyant les trois formes allongées au sol. Il se précipita d'abord sur Potter et souffla un bon coup lorsqu'il comprit que le gamin était juste inconscient après le passage des détraqueurs. Il soupira également, bien que plus légèrement, lorsqu'il constata que Granger était également en vie. Mais il ne put réprimer un grognement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Black avait également toujours son âme. Il le ligota soigneusement avant de faire léviter les corps jusqu'à celui de Weasley.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le château les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent sur son directeur qui affichait une mine inquiète :

- Ah, Severus ! Mais … que s'est-il passé ? Et où est Remus ?

- De ce que j'ai compris, il gambade dans la forêt, ça lui dégourdira les pattes ! Quant à votre petit protégé, il s'en sort encore, malgré les détraqueurs !

Le ton particulièrement sarcastique de Severus fit froncer les sourcils de Dumbledore. Oh, il connaissait bien l'homme maintenant, et il savait déceler sous le ton l'inquiétude qu'il avait dû ressentir, d'autant qu'il avait parlé de détraqueurs … Il règlerait ce problème plus tard, néanmoins, il tenait peut-être la clé d'un mystère qui datait de quelques heures à peine. Il lui ordonna :

- Emmenez les enfants à Poppy, voulez-vous ? Je me charge du jeune Black.

- Allez-vous prévenir le ministère ? Grinça Severus entre ses dents.

- C'est évident. En attendant, je vais le mettre sous la bonne garde de Fillius, dans son bureau.

Après son arrivée dans l'infirmerie - où Poppy lui jeta un œil noir comme s'il était responsable de l'inconscience de ces gamins – il attendit assez impatiemment le retour de Dumbledore. Il vit d'abord arriver Fudge seul, ce qui lui plut bien : il allait ainsi pouvoir mettre correctement en valeur son rôle dans la capture de Black.

Mais alors qu'ils discutaient du cas Potter, ce dernier se rappela à leur bon souvenir en hurlant un « QUOI » retentissant qui les fit accourir dans l'infirmerie à nouveau. Ensuite, Severus resta médusé devant l'imagination de Potter et de Granger qui, soi disant, auraient vu Pettigrew en vie ! Décidément, Black avait vraiment fait du bon travail en pourrissant ainsi l'esprit des deux jeunes étudiants. Il fut néanmoins surpris de constater que Dumbledore ne réfutait pas ces accusations lorsqu'il vint les rejoindre. Et il sentit le coup fourré lorsque son directeur insista absolument pour parler seul à Potter. Il fut à deux doigts de refuser d'obéir à son directeur, mais finit par s'incliner, non sans lui rappeler ce que Black lui avait fait plusieurs années auparavant.

Il ne put s'empêcher, quelques minutes plus tard, de hurler sa frustration sur Potter lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que Black s'était échappé. Tous ses sens lui disaient que ce fichu gamin l'avait fait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, aidé par le directeur. En plus, Potter mentait très mal, et Granger également : ils étaient coupables. La seule vraie question qui restait était : comment ?

Dumbledore sentit sa rage et, dès que Fudge fut parti emmenant avec lui les détraqueurs, il lui dit calmement :

- Venez discuter de tout ça dans mon bureau, Severus.

- Albus, je, commença ce dernier avant d'être interrompu d'une voix sans appel :

- Dans mon bureau et pas avant, Severus.

Il fut étonné de voir que le directeur condamnait sa porte de façon plus marquée que d'habitude avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il soupira un moment en regardant la nuit étoilée et la pleine lune avant de murmurer :

- J'espère que Remus ne se blessera pas trop cette nuit …

Hein ? Il avait manqué un chapitre ou quoi ?

- Black en liberté est tout de même bien plus dangereux que Lupin dans la forêt interdite ! S'exclama-t-il outré.

- Sirius est innocent, souffla Dumbledore en retour d'une voix lasse.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez ces sales mômes, non ? Cria Severus en retour.

- Calmez-vous Severus ! Rétorqua Dumbledore. Calmez-vous et taisez-vous pendant que je vous explique ! Non, Severus, je ne laisserai pas votre haine envers Sirius condamner un innocent au baiser du détraqueur ! Les douze années qu'il a passé à Azkaban sont largement suffisantes ! Taisez-vous j'ai dit ! Tonna Dumbledore alors que Severus ouvrait à nouveau la bouche pour répliquer. Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas pris certaines précautions avant d'arranger son évasion ? Me pensez-vous suffisamment inconscient pour remettre en liberté un traite et un assassin ? Vous êtes particulièrement bien placé pour savoir que non, Severus !

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre. Severus pinça les lèvres en attendant les explications qui avaient intérêt à être sacrement bonnes !

Dumbledore eut un sourire assez triste lorsqu'il entendit le chant pourtant réconfortant de Fumseck, puis il reprit lentement :

- J'ai bien entendu été voir Sirius. Ce que j'aurai dû faire lors de son arrestation, d'ailleurs … Il n'était pas le gardien du secret des Potter, Severus. Il avait convaincu James et Lily de changer de gardien, il se trouvait trop évident.

- Qui, alors ? Cracha Severus. Et pourquoi le croyez-vous plus que moi ?

- Parce que j'ai plongé dans ses pensées encore plus profondément que dans les vôtres, Severus. Ses souvenirs n'ont plus de secrets pour moi. Et j'ai vu le visage du gardien. Merlin ! J'ai vu sa joie malsaine une fraction de seconde … C'est le dernier maraudeur qui les a trahi, Severus, c'est bien Peter Pettigrew …

- C'est impossible ! Jamais Voldemort n'aurait pris dans ses rangs un tel veracrasse qui a peur de son ombre !

- Sauf si ce dernier était en mesure de lui donner des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix … Je pense que vous avez risqué bien plus que tout ce que nous imaginions à l'époque, Severus. Et que, finalement, c'est une chance que votre mésentente mutuelle m'ait poussé à vous séparer lors des réunions de l'Ordre, de sorte que jamais Pettigrew n'a pu comprendre quel était votre rôle exact …

- Mais pourtant, Black l'a bien tué, insista Severus légèrement ébranlé.

- C'est ce que tout le monde a cru, moi compris, soupira à nouveau Dumbledore. Mais il a vécu pendant douze ans sous sa forme animagus. Le rat de M. Weasley n'était autre que Pettigrew … Il a commencé à paniquer lorsqu'il a vu que Sirius voulait à toute force entrer dans la tour de Gryffondor. Car Sirius ne cherchait pas vraiment Harry à ces moments-là, c'est Pettigrew qu'il voulait mettre hors d'état de nuire …

Severus laissa de longues secondes s'écouler pour lui permettre d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations. Il finit malgré tout par demander à voix basse :

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que Black ne maîtrise pas suffisamment l'occlumancie pour vous berner Albus ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a aucune zone qui me soit inaccessible dans son esprit, Severus. Contrairement à vous, d'ailleurs. Si je ne me basais que sur cette donnée, c'est plutôt de vous que je devrais me méfier, Severus …

Severus resta un instant interdit : Dumbledore avait sentit une zone inaccessible en lui ? Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de sa relation avec son veela, mais, jusqu'à ce jour, jamais Dumbledore ne lui en avait parlé, ni même laissé un quelconque indice pour lui faire comprendre …

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire léger avant d'ajouter :

- Il n'y a que peu de personnes qui soient capables ainsi d'avoir un écran tout à fait naturel, et par là même, rigoureusement impénétrable. Ces personnes peuvent être décrites avec les mots que voici : géant, gobelin, vampire et veela. Les deux premières catégories doivent être écartées compte tenu de votre physique. J'avoue avoir eu quelques instants de doute concernant une vampirisation possible, mais, même si vous ne l'aimez pas, vous supportez trop bien le soleil pour que ce soit ça. Il ne me restait que l'option veela, ou plus exactement veela ou compagnon d'un ou une veela.

- Et quelle est votre conclusion ? Demanda Severus froidement.

- Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, Severus. Les veelas sont des êtres trop fiers pour se soumettre comme les mangemorts pouvaient le faire. Si jamais Voldemort tentait d'en soumettre un, s'il y arrivait, il aurait un pétard explosif entre les mains : tôt ou tard le veela se rebellerait et entraînerait son compagnon ou sa compagne avec lui. Tout ceci justifiait entièrement votre défection des rangs des mangemorts et votre volonté de me donner tous les moyens possibles pour en terminer avec lui … Que vous soyez vous-même le veela ou le compagnon importe peu, vous êtes en avant, mais vous êtes deux en réalité à lutter contre Voldemort. Le reste relève de votre vie privée et je n'ai pas à la connaître …

Merlin ! Ca faisait donc bientôt quatorze ans que son directeur savait ? Pas tout à fait tout, certes, mais ses conclusions étaient stupéfiantes et il ne voyait strictement aucun argument à avancer pour le faire douter.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai soigneusement barricadé ma porte, Severus ? Je savais qu'il faudrait que je vous avoue mon savoir pour que vous me croyiez concernant Sirius. Je suis aussi bon legillimens que Voldemort, Severus. Mais la différence entre lui et moi est que j'essaye de ne jamais abuser de ce pouvoir … J'ai même prévenu Sirius de ce que j'allais faire, car je redoutais de faire face à des barrières d'occlumens provenant de l'éducation Black. Il ne m'a opposé aucune résistance mentale …

Severus décida de ne faire aucune allusion à sa condition puisque son directeur ne lui demandait rien et demanda à la place :

- Alors le sujet est clos, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas encore tout à fait, hélas, Severus. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous demander. Tout d'abord, tenter de savoir où Pettigrew aurait pu trouver refuge. Puisque, bien entendu, Fudge ne mettra pas un auror sur le sujet ! Il va tous les mettre aux trousses de Sirius qui va également avoir besoin d'un contact un peu moins voyant que moi dans le monde sorcier. Ce qui m'amène à une deuxième chose que j'aimerai que vous fassiez.

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais ne dit rien.

- Je veux que, demain, vous dénonciez, par pur accident, la condition de loup-garou de Remus à vos élèves de serpentards.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se figer à cette demande : Dumbledore leur avait seriné qu'il ne fallait absolument pas ébruiter la condition de Lupin tout au long de l'année et là …

- Mais, pourquoi ? Finit-il par demander.

- Parce que Sirius aura besoin de pouvoir contacter son vieil ami tant que Pettigrew n'aura pas été retrouvé. Et pourquoi les serpentards ? Parce que nombre d'entre eux, Lucius Malefoy en tête, dit-il d'un ton assez acide, exigeront son renvoi. Je n'aurai qu'à m'incliner après quelques protestations de pure forme … Je ne pense pas que ça vous causera un grand cas de conscience, Severus ?

Il hocha négativement la tête avant de demander finalement :

- Et Potter ? Granger ?

- Je ne les blâmerai pas pour avoir voulu aider un ami. Non, écoutez-moi : ils étaient aux côtés d'Hagrid lorsque nous sommes arrivés pour l'exécution de Buck. Et après ? Comment leur en vouloir d'avoir voulu sauver le jeune Weasley d'un gros chien noir ? Ensuite les événements se sont enchaînés.

- A cause de vous, accusa Severus.

- Certes, mais la vie de deux innocents a été sauvée ce soir : n'est-ce pas le principal ?

- Innocent ? Black ?

- Pour le crime dont il était accusé, oui ! Severus, quand donc arrêterez-vous de ressasser ces histoires de jeunesse ?

- Peut-être arriverai-je à faire un trait lorsque j'aurai entendu Black s'excuser à tout le moins pour l'épisode du saule cogneur ! Ce qu'il a fait est inadmissible, et il aurait du être renvoyé pour ça ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?

- Et prendre le risque qu'il soit brisé par sa famille, ou alors qu'il devienne mangemort, ou encore qu'il soit tué ? Je vous accorde qu'un autre élève, avec une autre famille, aurait sans doute été sanctionné plus durement, mais non, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que le seul rebelle de cette famille là n'ait pas la chance de terminer ses études !

- Même au détriment d'un autre élève ? Siffla Severus.

- Vous aviez d'ores et déjà beaucoup de ressources à cette époque là, ce qui est logique à posteriori puisque vous étiez soit en possession de votre héritage, soit votre veela avait du vous trouver. Vous étiez bien plus fort que vous ne vouliez le paraître, et ce fait est entré en ligne de compte également. Ainsi que le fait que je ne pouvais pas plus vous renvoyer chez vous que Sirius. Non, Severus, quoique vous en disiez, vous le risquiez tout autant : vous ne pouviez pas ignorer, car je prenais bien garde de le répéter à chaque rentrée, que tout accès dans la zone du Saule Cogneur était totalement et strictement interdite, encore plus que le forêt elle-même ! Sirius vous a tenté et c'était inadmissible, mais vous avez sciemment enfreint également le règlement.

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes sans rien dire, car ils savaient tous les deux que Severus n'avouerait jamais sa faute à haute voix.

- Il se fait tard, Severus, la journée sera rude demain, finit par dire Dumbledore. Rentrez dans vos quartiers.

Severus hocha la tête avec raideur et retourna dans ses cachots. Il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour ruminer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en quelques heures.

Il s'amusa secrètement le lendemain des regards pleins de haine que lui lançaient la majorité des gryffondors et le groupe de Potter en particulier. Et il ne se priva pas de leur rendre avec autant d'animosité. Et il fit d'autant plus grise mine lorsque Dumbledore lui demanda, avec le plus grand sérieux de surveiller attentivement sa marque : selon Potter et une prédiction de la vieille folle qui faisait office de professeur de divination, Pettigrew aurait rejoint son Maître …

Il soupira de soulagement en arrivant à la Tanière le deux juillet, après avoir terminé son travail à Poudlard. Après avoir déposé ses affaires dans leur chambre avec Lucius, sans même prendre le temps de les déballer, il prit le temps de faire le tour de SA maison. Bientôt un an qu'il n'y était pas venu, et il avait hâte de voir les changements que Lucius y avait apporté. En effet, année après année, le maître des lieux surprenait son compagnon par les améliorations qu'il apportait, ou faisait apporter à la maison. Ainsi, au gré des années, la maison s'était agrandie avec une salle de musculation, un véritable laboratoire pour les potions, une salle d'entraînement entièrement magique et capitonnée. Cette année-là, Severus haussa un sourcil en constatant l'existence nouvelle d'une porte qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison, un endroit où ils n'allaient jamais car la forêt était très dense à cet endroit. Il se figea sur place en ouvrant la porte. A la place d'arbres touffus, il y avait désormais une immense piscine qui dépassait sans doute en superficie la maison entière ! Bien entendu, Lucius tenait à son petit confort et la piscine était entièrement contenue dans une pièce entourée de baies vitrées, de telle sorte qu'on pouvait croire qu'on était en train de se baigner en pleine forêt. L'illusion était accentuée par le fait que le mur de la maison était recouvert d'une peinture magique représentant des arbres similaires à ceux qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Bien entendu, Lucius avait veillé à ce que la pièce comporte des cabines de bain, puisque Drago commençait à devenir pudique, ainsi que des maillots de bain et des serviettes. Avec un léger sourire, Severus se pencha pour tâter la température de l'eau : idéale, évidemment. Le revêtement autour de l'eau était en marbre, mais traité magiquement pour éviter les glissades intempestives. Il n'y avait pas de rebord, on pouvait entrer directement dans l'eau. Son sourire s'étira à chaque petite marque de confort qu'il voyait dans la pièce : des chaises longues de type moldu placées à l'endroit ensoleillé, un petit bar rempli surtout de boissons rafraîchissantes non loin, plusieurs plongeoirs qui laissaient entendre que la profondeur de l'eau était assez conséquente. Le rangement de ses affaires attendrait, il allait immédiatement se relaxer dans cette eau.

Alors qu'il laissait son corps flotter sans effort et qu'il sentait les tensions accumulées dans son corps s'évanouir, il entendit une voix sortie de nulle part annoncée : « Entrée sur la propriété : Lucius ». Merlin ! Il avait même fait installé un système de détection qui reconnaissait les signatures magiques des personnes qui franchissaient les barrières de protection de la Tanière ? Mais cette maison allait bientôt être plus fortifiée que Poudlard lui-même ! Cependant ses réflexes de survie lui commandèrent de prendre sa baguette en main et de la pointer sur son veela qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Lucius arborait ce jour-là une robe de sorcière légère, gris clair, moulante à souhait au goût de Severus, elle lui laissait voir que Lucius avait largement du utiliser la salle de musculation pendant ces derniers mois. Il n'eut brutalement plus qu'une seule envie : découvrir très précisément quels muscles son veela avait développé. Et il voulait une réponse à la question suivante : s'était-il suffisamment assoupli pour risquer quelques positions acrobatiques ?

- Obsédé, va, murmura Lucius en s'agenouillant au bord de l'eau.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, lorsque Severus laissait tomber son masque, son visage était très lisible et Lucius n'avait pu que remarquer le désir qui s'était allumé dans les yeux de son compagnon en voyant sa tenue. Oui, certes, il avait acheté cet ensemble fort cher dans cet unique but, mais il n'allait pas non plus l'avouer à haute voix, non ?

Sa partie veela était toujours inquiète lorsqu'ils restaient ainsi de longs mois sans autre forme de communication que des lettres qui ne contenaient que des mots qui devaient être soigneusement choisis pour ne pas risquer d'être découvert si quelqu'un d'autre que le légitime propriétaire trouvait cette correspondance. L'alarme qu'il avait placé sur la Tanière l'avait averti de la présence de son compagnon et il s'était … oui, bon il pouvait bien se l'avouer, il s'était précipité à la maison dès qu'il avait pu.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que leurs corps semblaient enfin être rassasiés l'un de l'autre que Lucius put enfin avoir l'ensemble des explications concernant Black. Il avait bien questionné Drago, mais ce dernier ignorait trop de choses pour vraiment lui être utile. Lucius fut stupéfait de l'identité de celui qui avait trahi les Potter car Severus lui avait toujours dit qu'il se demandait bien pourquoi il était à gryffondor tant il était couard. Ils ruminèrent également ensemble sur le fait que Dumbledore avait touché du doigt la vérité concernant Severus, alors qu'ils pensaient avoir entièrement protégé cette partie de leur vie. Lucius était inquiet sur la façon dont le directeur allait pouvoir utiliser cette information :

- Je ne pense pas qu'Albus utilisera ce fait contre moi, dit Severus d'un ton apaisant.

- Parce qu'il ne sait pas qu'il s'agit de moi !

- Et comme ça fait bientôt quatorze ans qu'il ne s'est pas interessé à ton identité, ni même à savoir si j'étais le veela ou non, je pense qu'il continuera ainsi !

- Jusqu'au moment où il aura besoin de cette particularité, grogna Lucius sombrement.

- Cette particularité lui a déjà servi, puisqu'elle m'a permis d'espionner Voldemort pour lui ! Je ne pense pas qu'il se doute que tu puisses même être un mangemort. Il voit le bien partout. Il doit penser que je cherche simplement à te protéger au mieux, et de Voldemort en particulier …

Lucius n'était absolument pas convaincu, mais Severus connaissait Dumbledore mieux que lui, pour le côtoyer au quotidien : il lui accorda le bénéfice du doute.

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus se figea un moment pendant la confection d'une potion de Pimentine : un léger picotement semblait avoir parcouru sa marque. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un courant d'air ?

De son côté, Lucius ressentit le même picotement alors qu'il était au ministère pour retirer les places pour la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il regrettait de devoir y emmener Narcissa et non Severus, mais il continuait à afficher l'image de la famille modèle : il se devait à cette occasion de s'afficher avec sa femme et son fils.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se regardèrent d'un air circonspect car le fourmillement avait repris au même instant, sur les deux marques. Oh, il n'y avait rien de changé dans son aspect : elle était toujours aussi délavée avec des contours bien nets, mais … Ils commençaient à redouter le pire. Leurs craintes s'amplifièrent encore lorsque Lucius reçut, début août, un hibou assez explicite au manoir :

_Malefoy_

_Enfin nous allons pouvoir montrer à tous que notre Maître n'est pas mort._

_Enfin nous allons pouvoir commencer à agir de telle sorte que le Maître sera content de nous lors de son retour !_

_Nous fourmillons d'idées, et, à la coupe du monde, nous montrerons toute notre puissance à nouveau !_

_Nous comptons sur ta présence après le match._

_CARROW A. A._

Lucius se laissa aller à un violent mouvement de colère et le parchemin ne fut bientôt plus qu'une boule de papier informe. Non ! Ca n'allait pas recommencer ? Et son deuxième compagnon, il avait décidé de le faire languir encore combien de temps ? Et comment arriverait-il à atteindre le niveau de compréhension mutuelle qu'il avait atteint avec Severus avec un gamin de seize ans ? Cette question ne cessait de le hanter. En tout cas, une chose était sûre : il le ferait mûrir plus vite que tout autre adolescent !

Le jour suivant, le même parchemin parvenait à l'impasse du Tisseur, à la maison de Severus. Il fallait qu'ils établissent un plan de bataille. Ils convinrent d'en avertir Dumbledore : le directeur avait encore suffisamment de poids au Ministère pour que les aurors soient présents en nombre : peut-être certains mangemorts pourraient-il être arrêtés à cette occasion ? Bien sûr il faudrait que Lucius leur échappe, mais c'était largement à sa portée. Ils décidèrent également que Lucius en parlerait à Narcissa : après tout, si elle pouvait être attrapée, cela leur simplifierait singulièrement la tâche ! Le seul souci serait pour Lucius de garder Drago hors de tout ça …

Mais comment donc les Carrow pouvaient-ils être si sûrs du retour de leur Maître ? La marque ne fonçait pourtant pas !


	7. La coupe de feu

Contexte :

**Contexte :** j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic avant la parution du T7, avec l'intention d'en faire un T7. Je prendrai donc en compte les 6 premiers tomes de JLR, mais pas le septième, en revanche, je me réserve le droit d'exploiter certaines de ses géniallissimes idées à mon propre compte, donc je pense que je peux écrire :

**ATTENTION ! SPOILERS T7 !**

De quel(s) couple(s) s'agit-il ?

Tout d'abord, amis homophobes et anti-slash, je vous prie de bien vouloir faire demi-tour car cette histoire concernera des homosexuels.

Quel rythme de parution vais-je pouvoir tenir ? C'est une grande énigme pour moi. J'espère toutes les deux semaines, peut-être moins si je suis prolixe, peut-être plus en cas de vacances ou autres !!

Et maintenant, une dernière chose : bonne lecture, et bien entendu, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives !

**Correctrice : luna904**

Un grand remerciements à vous tous qui m'avez lu et qui avez laissé tant de mots gentils !

**Petite note spéciale :**

Bon, pour les premières années d'Harry à Poudlard, j'ai réussi à faire un chapitre par tome, c'est encore vrai cette fois, mais … Ca ne le sera pas pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Oui, j'entends déjà les hurlements de beaucoup de monde : « Hey, mais on veut l'entrée en scène d'Harry nous ! On veut la scène de ménage ! Les chocs ! Les hystéries ! En bref, on veut la grande révélation ! ».

Je le sais. Très bien même.

Mais franchement : jetez un œil dans votre bibliothèque pour voir l'épaisseur du livre. Ensuite, pour les plus courageux, relisez-le en entier (qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je fais en écrivant cette fic, hein ?) : relevez tous les moments où Lucius et Severus interviennent dans l'histoire. Et maintenant, posez-vous une simple question : comment résumer ça en dix pages sans rien saboter ?

Et bien moi, je ne peux pas : c'est aussi simple que ça. Déjà, ça m'a pris dix pages pour arriver à Noël alors …

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : La coupe de feu_

La coupe du monde se déroulant assez tard en août et les billets pour la finale étant assez dispendieux, Severus prétexta sans problème son poste de professeur, la rentrée qui approchait et son manque cruel de moyen pour éviter de se présenter à cette manifestation. Lucius, de son côté, manifesta une joie assez mesurée en face de Narcissa lorsqu'il dînaient au Manoir, sous l'œil interrogateur de Drago. Il enfonça même le clou en disant d'une voix qui voulait laisser percer un certain triomphe :

- Tu pourras enfin voir les défenseurs des Sangs-Pur à l'œuvre, Drago !

- Je m'en réjouit d'avance, Père, répondit son fils en retour avec un large sourire sous l'œil approbateur de sa mère.

- Il est dommage que Bella ne soit pas là pour constater combien son neveu est fier de son sang et de ses origines, dit aigrement Narcissa.

- Si elle sort un jour d'Azkaban, il faudra qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser ses pulsions, rétorqua simplement Lucius.

Drago savait tout des mangemorts, de Voldemort et de sa tante Bellatrix. Lucius avait commencé ses explications lorsque son fils était encore jeune, vers huit ans environ, et Drago avait fini par comprendre toute la subtilité du jeu de son père.

Lorsqu'il était à la Tanière et qu'il l'appelait papa, il savait qu'il ne devait pas discriminer plus les Sang-de-Bourbe ou les Sang-Mélés que les Sang-Purs.

« C'est très simple, Drago, avait pointé Lucius, si tu n'apprends pas à juger les gens sur ce qu'ils font et non sur la pureté de leur sang, que feras-tu si ton compagnon n'est pas de sang pur ? Ou même, mais là franchement je ne te le souhaite pas, s'il est moldu ? Oui, je préfère cent fois discuter avec un Sang-Pur parce que, tout simplement, nous avons été éduqués avec les mêmes valeurs, nous avons la même connaissance du monde sorcier, de sorte que nous avons tout de même suffisamment de points communs pour pouvoir entretenir une conversation de salon ! Mais il faut tout de même garder en tête que ton compagnon pourra ne pas avoir été élevé dans ce milieu là, et qu'il serait préférable que tu ne sois pas dérouté par tout ce qui est moldu ! »

Drago avait franchement grimacé à cette idée, mais petit à petit, cette dernière avait fait son chemin dans sa tête. Il rendait grâce également à son papa qui lui laissait toujours le temps de ruminer ses idées, voire de ne pas avoir les mêmes opinions que lui.

En revanche, au Manoir, il n'était pas question pour lui d'avoir d'autres idées que celles de son père, et donc de sa mère. Il n'était pas non plus question d'argumenter les dires de son père. Comment ne tournait-il pas fou ? Son papa lui avait donné son astuce : au Manoir, ils étaient en représentation, du moment où ils posaient un pied par terre le matin, jusqu'au moment où ils s'endormaient. Ils représentaient l'exacte lignée des Malefoy : pour réaliser pleinement cela, Lucius avait obligé Drago à lire toutes la bibliographie existante sur leur famille, et, dès l'âge de neuf ans, Drago avait commencé à recevoir des devoirs pénibles, mais pleinement éducatifs pour Lucius sous la forme de rédactions. Les sujets en étaient divers mais n'avaient qu'un seul objectif : faire coucher à Drago sur les parchemins la « bonne » façon de se comporter d'un Malefoy, et, sur des parchemins qui ne restaient qu'à la Tanière, la façon plus correcte humainement de faire. Pour motiver Drago, Lucius utilisait des punitions simples : lecture de livres d'histoire de la magie absolument soporifiques, avec interrogation à la clef, privation de balai pendant un nombre de jours conséquents, voire, privation de Tanière, ce qui représentait presque la pire des punitions pour le jeune garçon.

Dès que Drago avait correctement commencé à appliquer les deux attitudes aux deux endroits, Lucius put, peu à peu, relâcher la puissance du sort qu'il avait appliqué sur la mémoire de son fils. A quatorze ans, il pouvait se contenter d'un simple sort de Fidelitas pour tout ce qui concernait la Tanière : cela lui permettait simplement d'être certain que Drago ne divulguerait rien de ce lieu ni par inadvertance, ni par vantardise, ni même sous veritaserum. Ceci dit, ne vous voilez pas la face, Drago n'avait rien d'un petit ange non plus : à quatorze ans, il se rebellait, comme tout adolescent, contre l'autorité de ses parents, ce qui mettait les nerfs de Lucius à rude épreuve. C'était d'autant plus lui qui subissait que Narcissa esquivait toujours son rôle de mère en lui disant ironiquement :

- Etes-vous sûr, Lucius, que vous teniez à ce que je punisse moi-même Drago ?

Ils savaient tous les deux ce que cela voulait dire : si elle le punissait, elle userait de magie sur son fils, et pas un rictusempra ! C'était donc toujours à lui de régler les conflits, et il n'était pas toujours à la noce avec le tempérament de Drago !

La famille Malefoy arriva au stade de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch exactement trois-quarts d'heure avant le match : Ludo Verpey vint les accueillir en personne, et Lucius le salua de façon assez guindée. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient leurs places, ils croisèrent une partie de la tribu Weasley, ainsi que le jeune Potter. Il laissa Drago les railler sans intervenir, assez fier de ses réparties. Il n'afficha aucun enthousiasme excessif durant le match, mais il convint après coup avec Drago, dans l'intimité de la tente de luxe que leur avait fourni le ministère, que la manœuvre de l'attrapeur bulgare avait été de tout beauté. Ils restèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il fut deux heures du matin. Lucius se leva alors et demanda à voix basse à Drago :

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, maintenant ?

- Oui, père. Je reste dans le bois en attendant que le calme soit retombé, puis je reviens à la tente.

- Alors va, lui intima Lucius alors qu'il surprenait du coin de l'œil une expression d'avidité sur le visage de Narcissa. Clairement, cette dernière avait hâte que ce qu'elle appelait les réjouissances, commencent.

Drago vit avec inquiétude son père et sa mère revêtir des cagoules. Bon, il fallait bien être franc : il était bien plus inquiet pour son père que pour sa mère. Cette dernière, aussi loin qu'il pouvait remonter dans ses souvenirs, avait toujours joué un double jeu : semblant attentive à lui en société, elle s'en désintéressait entièrement en privé. Il venait de fêter son cinquième anniversaire lorsqu'il en était venu un jour à pleurnicher dans ses bras :

- Mère, pourquoi vous n'êtes gentille que lorsqu'il y a du monde autour de nous ?

- Pourquoi m'encombrerai-je à la maison d'un enfant braillard ? Il est de bon ton d'avoir des enfants pour être considéré, c'est pourquoi vous êtes né, rien de plus ! Maintenant, filez dans votre chambre, sauf si vous voulez goûter de ma baguette bien sûr !

Ce soir-là, juste après le repas, Lucius était monté dans la chambre de Drago, et, devant la détresse de son fils, il l'avait emmené rapidement à la Tanière. Il avait consolé pendant plusieurs minutes le petit garçon esseulé qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui refusait l'amour qu'il demandait. Ce jour-là avait renforcé l'amour que Drago portait à son père et il avait commencé à comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais compter sur sa mère.

C'est pourquoi il se rongeait les sangs en silence dans le bois, la main serrée sur sa baguette. Lucius lui avait expliqué les enjeux de ce qu'il allait faire : convaincre tous les anciens mangemorts présents qu'il ne pouvait être considéré comme un traître. Il afficha sa mine extérieure arrogante et condescendante dès qu'il entendit une galopade dans les fourrés. Quelques mots échangés avec Potter, Granger et Weasley lui remirent du baume au cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se mordit la lèvre d'angoisse en contemplant l'immense marque des Ténèbres qui venait d'apparaître dans le ciel. Lorsque le tumulte se fut apaisé, il retourna lentement vers la tente qu'il partageait avec ses parents et entra sans un bruit. Sans surprise, Lucius l'attendait, campé devant la fenêtre magique qui représentait un ciel étoilé. Il se retourna brusquement vers lui et ordonna :

- Raconte-moi tout ce que tu as vu et fait depuis ton départ !

Drago fut surpris de cette requête, mais s'exécuta docilement. Il décrivit tout, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le groupe des gryffonfors, en essayant de se souvenir de chaque bribe de conversation du mieux possible. Son père le laissait raconter à son rythme, se reprendre quand il en avait besoin, mais il sentait que chacune de ses paroles serait pesée ultérieurement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Lucius eut un geste énervé en direction de la fenêtre avant d'ordonner d'une voix lasse :

- Va te coucher, maintenant.

- Père, commença Drago avant d'être coupé brutalement.

- Au lit, Drago !

Ce dernier se raidit, mais ne répliqua pas. Le ton de son père ne laissait aucune chance au dialogue, et il le savait. Il n'eut pas d'autre explication avant de reprendre le chemin de Poudlard.

Severus, de son côté, avait attendu, tendu, que la nuit de la finale de la coupe du monde se termine. Il parvint au bureau du directeur à neuf heures juste, puisque ce dernier lui avait indiqué qu'il lui ferait un compte-rendu de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Il le trouva sombre tandis qu'il lisait le parchemin qu'il avait à la main. A son entrée, il ne leva même pas la tête et dit simplement :

- Je suis à vous dans une minute, Severus.

Ce dernier trouva la minute la plus longue de son existence. Enfin, Dumbledore poussa un soupir et entreprit de narrer longuement à Severus les événements de la nuit. Le directeur finit par dire :

- En résumé, les aurors ont eu trop à faire avec les moldus et les spectateurs pour arrêter un seul agitateur et la marque des Ténèbres est réapparue … Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

- Les autres ont du sentir également un picotement dans la marque, mais rien d'autre n'indique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait être de retour.

- Pourrez-vous aller vous renseigner, Severus ?

- Dès ce soir. Certains seront plus qu'heureux de me conter leurs exploits …

- Tout ceci m'inquiète, Severus. D'autant plus avec le Tournoi des trois sorciers que je vais devoir superviser ! Heureusement, Alastor sera là pour nous donner un coup de main cette année !

Severus grimaça intérieurement. L'ancien auror et lui n'étaient pas dans de très bons termes, puisque le représentant de la loi n'avait jamais pu piéger Severus dans ses activités de mangemorts, bien qu'il soit intimement persuadé qu'il en était un.

Le soir-même, la mine de Severus s'allongeait : à la lumière des dires de Lucius, la situation était pire qu'il ne paraissait. Il y avait donc au moins un mangemort qui n'avait pas rejoint le groupe principal, et c'était lui qui avait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Et pourquoi donc avoir utilisé la baguette de Potter ? Et pourquoi donc ce gamin s'était-il, encore une fois retrouvé au milieu de cette pagaille ?

- J'en ai marre ! Gronda Severus. Comment Albus veut-il que ce gamin reste en vie alors qu'il ne cesse de se fourrer dans tous les guêpiers possibles ?

- Il ne t'en a toujours pas donné la raison ? Demanda Lucius. Même avec la marque des Ténèbres qui apparaît à nouveau ?

- A ton avis ? Si je le savais, ça fait longtemps que je te l'aurais dit ! Bon, une seule chose positive : il ne pourra pas participer au Tournoi de la Coupe de feu, puisque Dumbledore a fixé la limité d'âge à dix-sept ans ! Sinon, ce gamin aurait été capable de concourir juste pour le plaisir de se faire remarquer une fois de plus !

- Bon, laissons tomber ça, suggéra Lucius. Concentrons nous plutôt sur l'identité possible de celui qui a fait apparaître la marque …

En procédant par élimination, ils arrivèrent aux noms suivants : Pettigrew, Karkaroff ou Macnair qui avait déploré de ne pouvoir participer à la Coupe du Monde. Pour le directeur de Durmstang, Severus aurait sans doute l'occasion de tirer l'affaire au clair lorsqu'il serait à Pouldard pour le Tournoi.

* * *

En ce 31 Octobre au soir, lorsqu'il vit la Coupe de Feu s'embraser pour la quatrième fois alors qu'elle avait déjà désigné un champion par école, l'estomac de Severus se tordit littéralement. Et une bouffée de pure haine à l'encontre de Potter lui monta dans la gorge lorsque son nom fut énoncé par Dumbledore. Par Merlin et Salazar ! Ce gosse était donc si inconscient ? Granger ne l'avait donc pas informé que le Tournoi n'était pas une promenade de santé, mais un défi de tout instant ?

Il contint difficilement son exaspération devant l'air angélique de Potter qui répondit ensuite aux questions de Dumbledore. Ben voyons ! Le gamin n'allait pas avouer comme ça comment il avait pu tromper la coupe ! Si seulement Dumbledore avait pu l'autoriser à glisser trois gouttes de veritaserum dans un jus de citrouille ! Sans surprise, après avoir envoyé les champions vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, le directeur convoqua toute l'équipe enseignante :

- Mes chers collègues, commença-t-il sombrement, comme vous le savez, la participation du jeune Harry au Tournoi pose un gros problème. Avant tout, je tiens à vous dire que je lui fais totalement confiance quand il m'affirme ne pas avoir voulu cela.

Il avait dit cela en regardant fixement Severus, qui se contenta d'un rictus méprisant. Albus le croyait peut-être, mais lui, certainement pas !

- Et donc, continua son supérieur, nous avons un grave problème de sécurité à Poudlard. Il va nous falloir chercher partout pour trouver par où une personne extérieure au château a pu pénétrer. Ensuite, je ferai dès demain quelques vérifications sur la coupe pour savoir quels sorts ont pu être employés, mais je crains qu'Alastor n'ait raison : un charme de confusion de grande puissance a du être employé de sorte que la coupe pense qu'il y avait quatre écoles, et qu'Harry était le seul représentant de la quatrième …

Et ç'était reparti pour un tour ! Ce gamin l'obligeait ENCORE à faire un tour de plus de château pour tout vérifier après avoir passé un temps insensé à tout inspecter avant l'arrivée des deux autres écoles ! Oh, ça allait sûrement faire rire Lucius, certainement plus que le jour où Drago s'était fait transformer en fouine … Au moins, ce n'était pas son fils à lui qui avait été assez fou pour mettre son nom dans la coupe ! Et non ! Il ne démordrait pas de ça : il passerait le reste de l'année scolaire à le prouver, mais il y arriverait : ça ne pouvait être que ce satané gosse qui avait mis son nom dans cette maudite coupe ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il lui semblait bien que sa marque s'était légèrement obscurcie ces dernières semaines.

Le lendemain, une chose vint tout de même égayer son quotidien : Potter et Weasley semblaient vraiment être en froid ! Et que personne ne s'avise de dire que Severus gardait un œil bienveillant sur Potter ! Non, non, non : il gardait un œil VIGILEANT sur ce gamin pour pouvoir le confondre quant à sa participation volontaire à ce maudit Tournoi ; et accessoirement, pour l'aider à rester en vie, y compris contre sa volonté … Et donc, cette vigileance lui faisait forcément remarquer les moindres détails de la vie de cet élève particulier, et les noter pour une utilisation ultérieure possible. Comment ça il en profitait pour noter les détails humiliants pour Potter pour mieux lui resservir plus tard ? Mais, non, mais non …

Il perçut néanmoins le regard inquiet de Dumbledore lorsque ce dernier apprit, quelques jours après, que les dragons arriveraient sous peu pour la première épreuve. Sa collègue de métamorphose avait, en apprenant cela, perdu toutes ses couleurs sous son regard narquois. Son premier réflexe à lui, après avoir été jeter un coup d'œil aux bêtes, fut de commencer à se gausser intérieurement : Potter allait se faire ridiculiser et il en était ravi. Bon évidemment, il ne faudrait pas que ce gamin se fasse trop de mal, mais … après tout il l'avait bien cherché !

Le mardi vingt-quatre novembre, il s'amusa de la mine de papier mâché de Potter : que croyait-il donc ? Qu'il allait pouvoir s'en tirer par une pirouette et éviter ainsi l'épreuve ? Que les articles de Skeeter dans la Gazette allaient lui épargner une humiliation supplémentaire en le dispensant de concourir ? Après le déjeuner, il suivit l'ensemble de l'équipe enseignante vers le lieu de la première épreuve, non sans s'être assuré que tous les serpentards allaient bien être là, et aux première loges, pour humilier un peu plus Potter ! Et il fut grandement satisfait lorsqu'il comprit que Potter allait affronter le plus redoutable des quatre dragons : la jeune magyar à pointes qui était là allait farouchement protéger ses œufs …

Evidemment, le jeune homme faisait moins le fanfaron maintenant, face à la dragonne. Il attendait peut-être que celle-ci lui donne l'œuf du bout de la patte ? Il fronça légèrement le sourcil lorsqu'il vit un balai se diriger droit vers le gryffondor : qui donc avait pu lui donner cette idée intéressante ? Car il était évident que le garçon ne pouvait en aucun cas espérer éloigner la dragonne de ses œufs avec sa maigre connaissance en sortilèges, mais avec un balai à la main, il était déjà nettement plus mobile, et donc plus à même de faire bouger la bête. Dans un sens c'était dommage, il serait un peu moins humilié, dans un autre, il y aurait moins de morceaux à recoller par Pompom ! Jamais il n'admettrait ensuite qu'il admira la façon de voler de Potter. Non, il n'échappa pas habilement aux jets de flamme : la dragonne était simplement bigleuse ! Non, il n'avait pas fait preuve d'intelligence en venant narguer la dragonne sous ses naseaux ou presque : cette dernière était encore plus impatiente que ses congénères, c'est tout ! Mais oui, il eut encore une chance insensée que la bête se dresse sur ses pattes et que, comme par hasard, il passait à cet instant juste à côté de l'œuf ! Et oui, il fit une moue contrariée lorsqu'il vit son résultat : égalité avec Krum.

Comme c'était devenu une mauvaise habitude depuis quatre ans, Severus fut contraint de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances : il fallait assurer la sécurité des élèves pendant le bal de Noël. En pour ajouter à son calvaire, il dut supporter également la couardise d'Igor Karkaroff qui ne supportait plus que sa marque tourne au noir à nouveau ! Sur ce plan là, il discutait souvent avec Dumbledore dans son bureau, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la moindre idée de ce que Voldemort pouvait tramer. Severus n'avait acquis qu'une certitude : ce n'était pas le peureux directeur de Durmstang qui avait lancé le sort de la Marque des Ténèbres le soir de la finale de la coupe du monde.

Au matin de la deuxième tâche, Severus vit Potter se faire remarquer à nouveau en étant bon dernier à se présenter pour affronter l'épreuve. Il était un peu trop loin pour voir ce qu'il faisait juste avant de sauter dans l'eau, mais il fut tout de même surpris de le voir plonger sans hésiter. L'attente commença, assez longue pour tous les spectateurs qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer au fond de l'eau. La française fut la première à émerger, hystérique, et seule. Et Potter se fit encore remarquer en remontant bon dernier, largement après le temps imparti, mais il tenait deux fardeaux : son ami Ron, ainsi que la petite sœur de la première concurrente. Severus fronça les sourcils en apprenant que Potter avait réussi l'épreuve en utilisant de la branchiflore : où diable se l'était-il procuré ? Un rapide tour dans sa réserve dans la soirée le fit soupirer : ce gamin avait encore eu l'audace de venir s'y servir ! Il n'essaya même pas de prévenir Dumbledore sur ce vol caractérisé : il n'avait aucune preuve et le directeur continuerait à être indulgent envers le Survivant !

La grosse source d'inquiétude pendant les semaines qui s'écoulèrent jusqu'à la troisième tâche provint de sa marque. Juste avant l'entrée des quatre champions dans le labyrinthe, elle était redevenu presque aussi noire qu'avant la chute de Voldemort, tout comme celle de Lucius. Dumbledore s'en préoccupait, mais il sentait le vieil homme plus inquiet pour Potter et la troisième tâche.

Les champions étaient partis depuis un moment lorsque Severus manqua de se trahir ouvertement en voulant plaquer sa main droite sur son bras gauche.

Le Maître des Ténèbres l'appelait.

Il déglutit péniblement tout en essayant de rester impassible.

Au même instant, au Manoir, Lucius pâlit singulièrement. Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour se donner du courage, puis alla empoigner sa cape et son masque, couverts de poussières. Il ne s'en soucia pas, s'obligea à en informer rapidement Narcissa, et transplana en s'aidant de l'appel de son Maître. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement tant que son deuxième compagnon n'avait pas seize ans ! Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de risquer la vie de Severus.

La première chose qu'il vit fut bien entendu celui qui l'avait appelé. Merlin ! Les quatorze années passées hors de son corps n'avaient pas donné un faciès très engageant ! Mais comment avait-il fait pour retrouver un corps ? Un bref regard aux alentours lui permit de s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait dans un cimetière, mais quel rituel son Maître avait-il observé pour reprendre un corps aussi répugnant ? Il aperçut également Potter ligoté sur une pierre tombale.

Hein ?

Potter ?

Mais que faisait donc ce fichu gamin ici ? Alors qu'il était censé faire sa troisième tâche à Poudlard ? Et Severus ? Lui qui était chargé par Dumbledore de veiller sur le gamin ? Et le directeur, où était-il donc à la place de surveiller son protégé ?

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps : il lui fallut s'abaisser à s'agenouiller pour baiser le bas de la robe du Revenant. Puis il prit sa place au sein du cercle des mangemorts. Bien entendu leur Maître ne les félicita pas pour leur absence d'obstination à le chercher lorsqu'il avait été vaincu par Potter. Il se tendit lorsqu'Avery reçut un endoloris car il était certain d'en recevoir également un si ce n'est tout de suite, mais au moins plus tard, lorsqu'il devrait bien avouer à son Maître que, non, son deuxième compagnon n'avait toujours pas seize ans ! Il regarda à sa gauche, d'un air détaché, Queudver recevoir une nouvelle main pour remplacer celle qu'il avait perdu et se prépara à s'humilier encore devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il serra ensuite les dents lorsqu'il entendit Voldemort parler des trois mangemorts absents. Son problème fut qu'hormis Severus et Karkaroff, il ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir. Et il lui fallait savoir qui de Karkaroff ou de Severus son Maître estimait qu'il l'avait définitivement quitté, et donc condamné à mort …

Hein ?

Un mangemort à Poudlard et c'était à cause de lui que Potter était là ? Karkaroff ! Cette espèce de serpent visqueux ! Non content d'avoir trahi Severus des années auparavant, voilà maintenant qu'il léchait encore plus les bottes du Maître !

Bon étant donné qu'ils étaient tous morts de trouille, Lucius décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Il s'avança donc et demanda d'une voix qu'il espéra suffisamment servile :

- Maître, nous avons hâte de savoir … Nous vous supplions de bien vouloir nous dire … comment vous avez accompli ce … ce miracle … Comment avez-vous réussi à revenir parmi nous ?

Heureusement, cette question plut clairement à son Maître qui se lança aussitôt dans une grande explication dont Lucius ne retint qu'une seule chose vraiment importante : la protection que la mère de Potter avait fait couler dans les veines coulait désormais également dans celle de son Maître. Pas bon, ça , pas bon.

Il resserra le cercle des mangemorts lorsque son Maître rendit sa liberté et Queudver sa baguette à Potter. Mais comment diable allait-il aider le jeune Potter à ne pas mourir alors qu'ils étaient si nombreux ? Et le tout sous l'œil de son Maître ? Hein ? Une idée dans vos brillants cerveaux ? Il vit le gamin hurler sous l'endoloris mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il admira intérieurement sa volonté de résister envers et contre tout au mage noir.

Merlin ! Il était doué pour résister ainsi à un Imperium lancé par son Maître !

Et il était doté de sacrés réflexes pour ainsi éviter le doloris suivant !

Et … il était particulièrement culotté pour contrer un Avada par un Expelliarmus !

Mais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi son Maître était-il soulevé du sol alors que sa baguette était reliée à celle de Potter par un fil doré ? Et pourquoi atterrissaient-ils tous les deux un peu plus loin ? Lucius sortit sa baguette au moment où une bulle dorée finit par entourer les deux combattants. Il perçut également la pointe de panique dans la voix de son Maître qui leur hurla :

- Ne faites rien !

Lucius ne pouvait plus voir ce qui se passait dans la bulle, il entendait juste les halètements de son Maître qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Certes si Potter le tuait d'un Expelliarmus – et on ne rit pas car avec la propension du gamin à ne RIEN faire comme les autres, tout devient possible – il faudrait encore qu'il arrive à le protéger des autres mangemorts … Puisqu'il ne savait toujours pas, comme Severus, pourquoi il fallait le garder en vie …

Lorsque la bulle explosa brutalement, il fut surpris et mit une seconde à comprendre que le gamin courrait.

Il s'enfuyait purement et simplement.

Son Maître n'avait pas eu le dessus.

Son Maître hurla de le stupéfixier, alors Lucius gesticula en lançant des sorts qui évitaient soigneusement Potter, mais également avec de grands gestes de bras qui gênaient considérablement les autres sans qu'ils remarquent vraiment qu'il le faisait exprès. Potter avait mis la main sur le corps d'un autre jeune garçon et, si il n'avait pas été personnellement dans une situation aussi précaire, s'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy en représentation, il aurait ri de bon cœur devant l'expression stupéfaite de son Maître lorsque Potter lança un _Accio_ sur un objet qui se révéla être un Portoloin. Et que le gamin disparut brutalement sous le nez de tout le monde …

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu par un Expelliarmus et un Accio : quand on vous dit que ce gamin est hors normes !

De son côté, Severus avait eu le temps de murmurer à Dumbledore le gros problème qu'il avait avant que le bruit d'une arrivée de Portoloin se fasse entendre. Il sauta sur ses pieds, mais moins rapidement que le directeur qui s'était déjà précipité vers l'une des deux formes allongées par terre.

- Harry ! Entendit-il. _Harry !_

Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir vu Potter attraper le bras de Dumbledore, il entendit un murmure enfler « Il est _mort_ ». Diggory était mort …

Juste après que le directeur ait remis Harry sur pieds, il vit Maugrey s'avancer rapidement vers les deux, puis traîner Potter vers le château. Il vit Dumbledore aux prises avec Fudge qui tempêtait sur le fait que Cédric Diggory était mort. Son visage se durcit malgré tout lorsqu'il vit Amos Diggory s'effondrer sur le corps de son fils. Il savait, à travers Lucius, l'amour qu'un père peut porter à son garçon, et il pouvait comprendre cette douleur. Parmi la foule, il vit Drago qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, cherchant à comprendre comme tous les autres. A cet instant, ils n'étaient plus Drago Malefoy et le professeur Rogue, ils étaient Drago et Severus. Ce dernier le savait, mais il obligea du regard le plus jeune à reprendre son allure Malefoy : en ce moment particulier, il ne fallait surtout pas laisser tomber le masque extérieur.

- Où est Harry ? S'exclama soudain Dumbledore, inquiet.

Alors que tout le monde scrutait les alentours après avoir sursauté, Severus s'avança calmement :

- Je l'ai vu rentrer dans le château avec Maugrey, je croyais que vous le saviez …

Il vit le regard de son directeur le transpercer, il le vit blêmir, avant de jeter brutalement :

- Minerva, Severus, venez avec moi. Vite !

Il les entraîna rapidement vers la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, et durant le trajet, il marmonnait, furieux :

- Que se passe-t-il avec Alastor ? Ce n'est pas lui, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas lui ! Jamais il n'aurait entraîné Harry loin de moi à ce moment-là ! Jamais !

Il reprit un ton plus fort :

- Minerva, Severus, je veux que vous vous teniez prêts : soit celui que nous avons pris pour Alastort n'est qu'un imposteur, soit il est soumis à un sortilège. Quoi qu'il en soit, le plus important actuellement est de maintenir Harry en vie, vous m'entendez ?

Severus hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien en sortant sa baguette. Minerva, elle, balbutiait des nons, et des « ce n'est pas possible », mais en voyant se profiler la classe de défense, elle redevint le professeur efficace qu'il connaissait : sa mine était sérieuse et la main qui tenait la baguette fermement tenue, à une hauteur parfaite pour commencer un combat.

- Severus, la porte ! Murmura Dumbledore.

Sans plus réfléchir, ce dernier fit exploser la porte. Cette dernière était en train d'exploser lorsqu'il entendit Dumbledore tonner :

- _Stupefix !_

Severus vit clairement son reflet dans la glace à l'ennemi de Maugrey : il faudrait qu'il en parle à Albus après. Il ne broncha pas lorsque ce dernier exigea la potion de vérité la plus puissante qu'il ait en stock, ainsi que l'elfe Winky. De même, il ne laissa rien paraître lorsqu'il ordonna à Minerva de ramener un gros chien noir dans son bureau. Ce maudit Black allait encore être là ! Malgré tout, il se dirigea rapidement vers ses cachots

Lorsqu'il revint en possession de sa fiole de veritaserum, en voyant l'homme qui était étendu à terre, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Croupton ! Barty Croupton !

Il écouta la confession de Croupton : ce dernier était un véritable fanatique du Maître des Ténèbres, et il était très fier de ce qu'il avait accompli cette année ! Il apprit aussi que c'était lui qui avait fait apparaître la Marque dans le ciel lors de la finale de la coupe du Monde. Il l'écouta raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le Maître d'un air impassible. Enfin, sa confession achevée, il obéit à Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui demanda d'aller chercher l'infirmière pour le véritable Maugrey. Cette dernière s'occupa immédiatement de l'ancien auror avec efficacité, et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Resté seul avec sa collègue et Croupton qui les narguaient, il demanda simplement :

- Avons-nous des instructions pour lui ?

- Albus veut que nous allions chercher Fudge pour l'avertir du véritable coupable de cette tragédie.

- Allez-y, Minerva, je le garde, dit Severus d'un ton sinistre.

Il sortit sa baguette, mais sa collègue sembla hésiter.

- Severus, je …

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne bougera pas d'un poil.

Le professeur McGonagall laissa la porte ouverte et il ne fit pas un geste pour la fermer.

- Alors, demanda Croupton fièrement, tu vas devoir te terrer ici, comme le traître que tu es ? Comme un lâche ?

Severus ferma simplement la porte et y plaça un sort d'alerte avant de murmure d'une voix glaciale :

- Le Maître ne doutera pas de ma loyauté. Quand je le rejoindrai, mais oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois, je le rejoindrai ! Mais pas avant d'avoir assuré ma couverture ici ! Je ne risquerai pas ces années d'efforts à gagner la confiance de ce vieux fou pour quelques minutes. Contrairement à toi, je ne me précipiterai pas ! Si tu avais fait cela, jamais tu n'aurais été soupçonné !

- Je suis un loyal serviteur du Maître ! Protesta en retour Croupton.

- Loyal, mais trop impulsif pour faire du bon travail ! Un travail qui aille jusqu'au bout !

- Pas du bon travail ? C'est moi qui ai permis le retour du Maître !

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur Minerva et Fudge. Il sentit aussitôt la présence d'un détraqueur et se protégea au mieux mentalement. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que la bête se précipita sur Croupton et aspira son âme.

Minerva hurla et il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Certes, Croupton ne pourrait plus rien dire, mais il ne pourrait plus non plus témoigner du retour de Voldemort ! Sa collègue était furieuse contre le ministre et faisait savoir véhémentement son point de vue. elle le traîna à sa suite vers l'infirmerie tandis qu'il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Dès que Dumbledore fut là, il entreprit lui-même d'expliquer la situation à Dumbledore car sa collègue était trop hors d'elle pour le faire clairement.

Alors qu'ils discutaient sur la véracité ou non du retour de Voldemort, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Potter dire qu'il avait reconnu Lucius. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Pourvu que son compagnon n'ait pas trop souffert …

Le garçon donna également le nom de plusieurs mangemorts qu'il connaissait. Merlin ! Ce gosse revenait une fois de plus de loin !

Mais lorsque Fudge maintint que Voldemort ne pouvait être vivant, il retroussa sa manche gauche pour montrer sa marque luisante. Il insista sur le fait qu'il avait parfaitement ressenti l'appel de son Maître. Mais ce fichu ministre ne voulut rien savoir. Il le comprit rapidement et Dumbledore également. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'hésita pas lorsque ce dernier lui demanda s'il était prêt à refaire son travail : oui, il était prêt à espionner à nouveau.


	8. L'ordre du Phénix partie 1

Contexte :

**Contexte :** j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic avant la parution du T7, avec l'intention d'en faire un T7. Je prendrai donc en compte les 6 premiers tomes de JLR, mais pas le septième, en revanche, je me réserve le droit d'exploiter certaines de ses géniallissimes idées à mon propre compte, donc je pense que je peux écrire :

**ATTENTION ! SPOILERS T7 !**

De quel(s) couple(s) s'agit-il ?

Tout d'abord, amis homophobes et anti-slash, je vous prie de bien vouloir faire demi-tour car cette histoire concernera des homosexuels.

Quel rythme de parution vais-je pouvoir tenir ? C'est une grande énigme pour moi. J'espère toutes les deux semaines, peut-être moins si je suis prolixe, peut-être plus en cas de vacances ou autres !!

Et maintenant, une dernière chose : bonne lecture, et bien entendu, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives !

**Correctrice : ben, il n'y en a pas cette fois car ma correctrice était trop prise par ses devoirs à préparer, et que je voulais vous donner le chapitre un poil plus vite pour vous montrer toute ma bonne volonté devant vos gentils trépignements d'impatience !**

J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : le Prince de Sang-Mêlé tiendra sur un chapitre !

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : L'Ordre du Phénix (partie 1)_

En ce soir funeste de la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, lorsque l'agitation de Poudlard fut très légèrement retombée, et surtout que son absence ne se remarquerait plus, Severus prit discrètement le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard pour transplaner. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de discuter de plus de choses avec Dumbledore, il connaissait son métier d'espion : ce ne sont pas de ceux qu'on peut oublier, même après une longue interruption comme il avait eu. Il enregistra d'un coup d'œil l'endroit où il était avant de s'avancer assez rapidement vers son Maître.

Merlin qu'il était répugnant maintenant !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait utilisé comme monstrueux rituel pour revenir ainsi ?

Il ne jeta pas un œil vers l'autre mangemort qui était présent, en plus de Pettigrew qui admirait sa main … en argent ? Encore un mystère …

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il ployait déjà sous la puissance du Doloris de son cher Maître. Ca, par contre, il n'y était plus habitué ! Enfin, pour autant qu'on puisse réellement s'habituer à cette douleur qui s'infiltre par tous les pores de la peau, qui semble allumer un brasier en chaque point de votre corps.

Il était passablement essoufflé lorsque son Maître décida enfin de lever son sort.

- Alors, mon cher Severus, aurais-tu une excuse valable pour un tel retard à mon appel ?

- J'étais à Poudlard, Maître. Je n'ai pas abandonné mon poste durant toutes ces années, pour être sûr de pouvoir vous servir à nouveau dès que vous vous manifesteriez …

- Tu n'es pourtant pas pressé de connaître la raison pour laquelle ma marque revenait à la vie ! Et je ne parle même pas de ton peu d'empressement à trouver celui qui te pillait tes réserves d'ingrédients ! Susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton mauvais. _Endoloris !_

A quelques pas de là, Lucius ne pouvait rien faire alors que ton compagnon se tordait de douleur par terre. Il en avait le cœur déchiré, mais il savait que tout ceci ne ferait qu'accroître sa haine et sa puissance lorsqu'il aurait son deuxième compagnon. Oh oui ! Voldemort paierait pour toute la souffrance endurée par Severus ! Et il paierait très cher ! Il retint son souffle lorsque Severus se remit péniblement à genoux devant son Maître à la fin du sort.

- Où est Barty ? Murmura leur Maître. Où est mon plus fidèle ?

- Je m'apprêtais à l'aider à s'enfuir lorsque Fudge est arrivé avec un détraqueur qui l'a immédiatement embrassé, souffla Severus.

- Quoi ? Rugit le Seigneur des Ténèbres . Tu as laissé faire cela ?

- Si je l'avais combattu, nous aurions été tous les deux embrassés, Maître, plaida Severus.

- _ENDOLORIS !_

Severus ne raisonnait plus très clairement lorsque le sort prit fin cette fois, et il ne put se relever. Voldemort se tourna d'abord vers Pettigrew et dit d'un ton glacial :

- Va au manoir ! Tu sais ce que tu as à faire !

Et lorsque ce dernier eut transplané dans un couinement de peut, il se tourna alors vers Lucius et dit d'un air mauvais :

- Tu vois ce qui attend tes compagnons si tu me déplais, Lucius ?

- Oui, Maître, répondit Lucius d'une vois étouffée.

- Qui est le deuxième, Lucius ?

- Il n'a pas encore seize ans …

Il sentit très clairement, avant même la fin de sa phrase que son Maître fouillait sans pitié sa mémoire. Mais la magie veela protégeait tout ce qui était important, en particulier toutes les démonstrations d'amour qu'il pouvait avoir envers Drago. Elle laissait malgré tout filtrer quelques moments intenses entre Severus et lui, pour sa plus grande honte, mais il savait que c'était préférable ainsi : Voldemort aurait pu se douter de quelques chose s'il ne tombait jamais sur des moments intimes entre le veela et son compagnon. Une seule chance : une chambre à coucher ressemblait tellement à une autre chambre à coucher … A la fin de son inspection, Voldemort eut un geste de mauvaise humeur et Lucius craignit quelques secondes de devoir endurer le même sort que Severus, mais il n'en fut rien. Il finit par siffler en direction de Severus :

- Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais à propos de Dumbledore et de Potter !

Severus avait eu les instants nécessaires pour se reprendre et put commencer à distiller les informations utiles à son Maître. Il sentait en même temps que ce dernier fouillait sa mémoire pour voir si ses paroles étaient conformes à ses souvenirs, mais la magie veela aidait parfaitement Severus à maintenir son bouclier d'occlumens aux endroits importants. Parmi les informations les plus importantes qu'il passa, il y avait celle-ci : Dumbledore voulait reformer l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils avaient décidé, avec le directeur, que c'était une information importante que Severus ne devait surtout pas cacher à son Maître pour que ce dernier le pense encore entièrement crédible.

Severus subit un interrogatoire serré pendant une demi-heure sous l'œil attentif de Lucius, mais leur Maître sembla content des informations récoltées. A la fin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres transplana brutalement, les laissant seuls dans le cimetière. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux en se détendant légèrement. Ils étaient un peu désorientés que leur Maître ne leur ait donné aucune mission, mais étaient également tout à fait conscient que cette chance ne durerait certainement pas.

- Maudit soit Croupton pour nous avoir mis dans cette situation, grogna Severus.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, avoua Lucius. Le Barty Croupton qui a fait condamner son propre fils à Azkaban à vie a aidé le Lord à revenir ?

- Non, pas lui ! Mais son fils, oui ! Cracha Severus.

Et, alors que Lucius ouvrait légèrement les yeux, signe de profond étonnement, Severus entreprit de lui narrer tout ce qu'ils avaient appris de la bouche même de celui qui avait pris la place, durant une année entière, d'Alastor Maugrey. A la fin, ils en frissonnaient tous les deux de peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver aux élèves et tout particulièrement à Drago … Mais Croupton Junior avait été très habile : il avait réussi à mystifier Dumbledore quasiment jusqu'au bout ! Et même Drago qui ne l'aimait pas à cause de sa transformation en fouine au début de l'année, reconnaissait du bout des lèvres qu'il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur le plan de la défense contre les forces du mal avec lui !

Severus ne revint à Poudlard qu'au lever du soleil après avoir établi les grandes lignes de leurs agissements avec Lucius, et surtout repris des forces au creux de ses ailes. Il prit juste le temps d'avaler une potion revigorante pour tenir après sa nuit sans sommeil avant d'aller voir Dumbledore dans son bureau. Ce dernier était entouré de parchemins et ne semblait pas avoir dormi plus que lui. Néanmoins, il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant lorsqu'il le vit :

- Alors, Severus ?

- Il m'a cru, dit sobrement ce dernier.

- Non sans passer sa rage sur vous, n'est-ce pas mon ami ? Oh ne gaspillez pas de salive à le nier, je ne le connais que trop bien ! Avez-vous pu prendre quelque chose pour faire passer les effets du doloris au moins ?

- Oui, Albus, soupira Severus. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, je sais juste que je dois me tenir à sa disposition …

- Bien. Surveillez les élèves, Severus, pendant ces derniers jours. Avez-vous pu savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement dans le cimetière ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas d'humeur à me raconter ce qu'il avait fait. En revanche, il a un aspect répugnant … Il s'est servi du venin de Nagini pour survivre ce qui lui donne un faciès reptilien immonde …

Dumbledore soupira longuement avant de dire :

- Vous serez dans l'impasse du Tisseur cette année, Severus ?

- Oui, Albus. Et je reprendrai mes habitudes : je vous avertirai lorsque je serai appelé …

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir placé sur sa maison l'ensemble des sorts d'alarme nécessaires, Severus transplana à la Tanière. Il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver quiconque, mais il était heureux de pouvoir s'y détendre. Il savait que les prochains mois seraient difficiles. Il eut un sourire mauvais lorsqu'il vit le changement de la salle d'entraînement : elle avait été capitonnée du sol au plafond, et il reconnut plusieurs mannequins ensorcelés pour servir d'adversaire. Il allait transpirer dans cette salle pour s'améliorer encore et encore, mais il s'arrangerait pour que Lucius trouve beaucoup de temps pour venir également dans cette pièce !

Quelques jours plus tard, en sortant de la salle de musculation, il savait qu'il trouverait Lucius et Drago au salon : les alarmes de la maison l'avaient prévenus. Mais il resta impassible lorsque Lucius, le visage fermé, prit durement le menton de Drago dans sa main et dit à voix basse, sèche :

- Quoi qu'il se passe à Poudlard cette année, Drago, jamais, particulièrement cette année, jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais tu ne dois laisser penser que tu connais Severus bien mieux qu'une simple connaissance de ton père ? Tu as compris ?

- Oui, papa, j'ai compris, bredouilla Drago en réponse.

Jamais son père ne lui parlait sur ce ton lorsqu'ils étaient ici. Et pourquoi insister sur ce point alors que ça faisait quatre ans qu'il était exemplaire sur ce plan-là ?

- Et je te préviens, Drago, Severus te testera. Au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins … Et je trouverai un châtiment à la hauteur si je découvre que tu as oublié ça, ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule seconde une seule fois, c'est clair ?

- Oui, papa …

Drago était aux bords des larmes, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis ses cinq ans ou presque … Son père le terrifiait. Soudain, il fut enveloppé dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante.

- Je suis désolé, Drago, souffla Lucius, mais je veux qu'effectivement tu trembles jusqu'à la moelle de laisser échapper cette information. Les murs de Poudlard ont des oreilles, et c'est seulement dans cette maison que nous pouvons être comme nous l'aimons, tous les trois. La renaissance de ce maudit mage va rendre la partie terriblement serrée tant que je n'ai pas trouvé mon deuxième compagnon. Dire qu'il n'a pas encore seize ans ! Pesta Lucius en frottant machinalement son bras gauche.

Drago sembla légèrement gêné à cette évocation, mais ne prit pas l'air dégoutté qu'il avait eu jusque là lorsque son père parlait de son deuxième compagnon. Lucius le nota, mais ne dit rien. Son fils venait de fêter ses quinze ans, il avait amorcé une bonne poussée de croissance qui devait aller de pair avec une bonne poussée d'hormones et donc sa répugnance envers tout ce qui traitait du sexe s'estompait. D'ici un an, le veela en lui se révélerait, et Lucius espérait fermement qu'il aurait moins à attendre que lui.

A la fin de l'été, Severus et Lucius étaient plus musclés que jamais, plus affûtés que dix ans auparavant une baguette à la main. Ils s'étaient entraînés sans relâche, tout le temps où leur Maître ne requérait pas leurs services. Drago s'était également développé, mais plus subtilement : Severus lui avait fait travailler sa vitesse à défaut de force, et ses sorts de protection, puisque ni sa nature, ni son caractère ne le portaient vers l'offensive.

Lucius était dans les petits papiers du Ministre, ce qui lui permettait de réussir à la perfection sa mission : nier toute renaissance du Mage Noir. Severus, lui, confectionnait sans relâche des potions pour le Maître. Il se rendait également souvent au nouveau Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix : il avait été très désappointé en apprenant qu'il s'agissait de l'ancienne demeure des Black et qu'il faudrait qu'il y supporte l'actuel propriétaire, Sirius. D'après ce que Lucius avait compris, Severus indiqua à l'Ordre l'emplacement du Manoir Jedusor ainsi que le plan approximatif du bâtiment. Il apprit également qu'une prophétie était détenue au département des mystères concernant le Lord et Potter : celle-ci serait désormais gardée nuit et jour par des membres de l'Ordre.

Deux jours avant la rentrée, il vit les gros titres de la Gazette et faillit littéralement s'étouffer avec son café. Alors là, Lucius allait l'entendre ! Le Ministère allait se mêler de la vie de Poudlard en pouvant nommer des enseignants ? Mais lorsqu'il fusilla du regard son compagnon le soir même, ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter et dit simplement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères pour Poudlard ? Ombrage qui va être nommée demain, ou l'un des Carrow ? Parce qu'avec eux, les cours ne s'appelleront plus Défense contre les forces du mal mais Attaquer avec les Forces du Mal ! Déjà que je ne suis pas sûr qu'Alecto n'aille pas se plaindre auprès du Lord parce que je l'ai empêché d'avoir le poste, alors tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi qui la supportera le plus, ce sont les élèves ! Et crois-moi, Potter va en baver avec elle cette année s'il ouvre encore sa grande bouche !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai convaincu Fudge que, dans l'hypothétique cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait réellement revenu, il ne fallait surtout pas alerter la population sorcière pour qu'elle ne panique pas. Donc, il ne reste qu'au Ministère qu'à faire taire Potter pour avoir la paix. C'est la mission d'Ombrage.

- Et tu penses que c'est comme ça que Drago va réussi sa Buse de défense ? Compte tenu de la grande compétence de cette femme dans cette matière ?

- Je lui ai donné des manuels pour l'aider, et je le ferai revenir à Noël et à Pâques spécifiquement pour le faire travailler.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi pour que Drago arrête de détaler comme un lapin devant le danger, Lucius ? Combien de temps vas-tu encore fermer les yeux ?

Ce dernier soupira longuement. Oui, c'était vrai, Drago était … peureux devant le danger. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de se défendre baguette en main. Son fils était complexe : sûr de lui à outrance dans beaucoup de domaines, une langue acérée que Lucius avait soigneusement cultivée, il était en revanche aussi couard qu'un gamin de cinq ans face à quiconque semblait pouvoir avoir le dessus sur lui. En levant les yeux vers son compagnon, il vit tout le sérieux dans ses yeux : Severus s'inquiétait vraiment.

- L'année prochaine, souffla Lucius. Si l'arrivée de son héritage veela n'a pas arrangé les choses, je m'en occuperai fermement l'année prochaine.

Severus fit la moue, mais n'ajouta rien : il ne savait que trop que Lucius tenait par dessus tout à cette relation de confiance qui le liait à son fils, et il avait également conscience que faire perdre ce qu'il pensait être des mauvaises habitudes, se révélerait très certainement douloureux pour Drago. Les deux hommes allaient devoir s'affronter et Lucius n'y était pas prêt.

Deux jours après, lors du banquet de début d'année, Severus écouta attentivement les paroles de celle qui avait osé interrompre Dumbledore. A la fin de son discours, il n'était absolument pas certain que Lucius ait pleinement réalisé quelle genre de femme il avait mis dans le corps professoral. Tout en elle puait l'hypocrisie et la méchanceté. Il ne fut pas le monde du monde surpris d'apprendre, deux jours plus tard, les deux choses suivantes : par sa collègue Minerva, il sut que Potter avait déjà récolté une semaine de retenue avec sa nouvelle collègue pour n'avoir pas su tenir sa langue au sujet du retour de Voldemort. Par Lucius, il apprit que Black s'était permis de se pavaner sous sa forme animagus lors du départ du Poudlard Express, ce qu'il avait immédiatement indiqué à Voldemort : garder Potter en vie était une obligation, mais pas Black, non ?

La première semaine de cours venait de s'écouler lorsque Minerva vint le voir, fait exceptionnel, dans son bureau. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'elle barricada la porte de divers sortilèges, et faillit manquer d'air lorsqu'elle se retourna et lui dit :

- Severus, j'ai besoin d'un conseil.

Merlin, la chose devait être grave pour que sa collègue quémande son aide. Mais, parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas le voir ainsi sans raison, il rétorqua simplement, sans sarcasme :

- Expliquez-moi.

Il la vit troublée, inquiète, puis elle se décida à reprendre :

- Que penseriez-vous si l'un de vos élèves revenait d'une retenue la main ensanglantée ? Non, laissez-moi finir, Severus ? Si cette main saignait parce qu'elle a écrit un nombre incalculable de fois la même phrase _avec le sang de son propriétaire _?

Severus réfléchit longuement. Oh, il savait bien à qui elle faisait allusion, et quelle était cette phrase … Mais que répondre ?

- Faites abstraction de la personne, Severus, ajouta-t-elle doucement. Il n'y a que vous et moi ici, et nous avons les mêmes responsabilités sur les épaules.

Severus prit le temps de faire tourner toutes ces phrases dans sa tête. Potter était … Potter … Un gamin arrogant, agaçant, qui n'était pas fichu de tenir sa langue, mais … Il y avait tout de même des limites aux retenues qu'un professeur pouvait infliger à un élève : jamais un tel sévice n'aurait dû être employé !

- J'imagine que vous en avez parlé à Albus ? Demanda Severus.

- Albus est extrêmement occupé actuellement à cause du Ministère et de Fudge. Sans compter toutes les sorties dont il est coutumier depuis quelques semaines. Je ne veux pas l'accabler plus si nous pouvons trouver une solution alternative …

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur, puis il finit par dire à voix basse :

- Il est certain que je ne tolérerai pas ce genre d'agissement de la part d'un quelconque professeur sur l'un des élèves de ma maison. Bien que les retenues soient amplement justifiées d'après ce que j'en ai entendu, la … méthode reste inacceptable.

Minerva laissa un léger sourire orner son visage et dit doucement :

- Je suis heureuse de constater que nous sommes d'accord Severus. Il ne me reste plus qu'à convoquer Ombrage dès demain.

- Une question, Minerva, appela Severus alors que sa collègue s'était levée pour prendre congé. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas déjà fait ?

- Parce qu'Albus avait réussi à m'en dissuader. Parce qu'il souhaitait qu'Harry se taise.

- Mais forcément, comptez sur Potter pour toujours désobéir ! Railla Severus. Et donc, vous comptez à votre tour désobéir à Albus ?

- Mon cher Severus, je lui en ai parlé après la deuxième retenue d'Harry. Il y en a eu trois autres depuis, j'estime que les circonstances ont changé. Par ailleurs, il ne m'a pas interdit toute discussion avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors là, Severus resta sans voix : c'était la directrice de Gryffondor qui parlait ainsi ?

Néanmoins, il sut que toute tentative de sa part serait vouée à l'échec lorsqu'il vit la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain : Ombrage Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, avec la possibilité d'inspecter ses collègues, dont lui ! Si c'était encore une idée de Lucius, celle-là, il allait la ravaler ! Il prit sa plus belle plume, et rédigea rapidement une missive à l'attention de son veela.

Le lendemain, Lucius, assis dans son grand bureau au Manoir Malefoy, grimaça en voyant l'écriture sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait en main. Oui, Ombrage allait être pourrir la vie des enseignants de Poudlard, cependant, il avait tout de même fait très attention de faire l'éloge de Severus dès qu'il avait pu la rencontrer et habilement amener la conversation sur le sujet. Non décidément, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir cette lettre. Il se dirigea d'un pas assez lourd vers sa zone de transplanage personnelle (entendons par là que seul Drago avait connaissance de son existence et qu'ils étaient les deux seuls à pouvoir l'utiliser) pour atteindre la Tanière. Une fois là-bas, et étant donné qu'il n'avait toujours pas le cœur à ouvrir sa missive, il prit le temps d'admirer les premières teintes d'automne qui commençait à pointer dans la forêt. Enfin, il s'avança vers le salon, tout en souriant légèrement aux marques de désordre que Drago y avait laissé. C'étaient de tous petits rien, un vif qui n'avait pas sa place sur les étagères de la grande bibliothèque qui ornait un mur, un coussin abandonné sur le milieu du canapé à la place d'être bien droit le long du dossier, mais cela rendait la maison vivante, comme si son fils allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre. De Severus, nulle trace, son compagnon était bien trop ordonné pour cela ! Il s'assit en soupirant dans son fauteuil préféré, face à l'immense cheminée, et décacheta lentement son courrier

_Lucius_

_J'ose espérer que tu as correctement jugé le caractère de ma nouvelle charmante collègue et qu'elle n'a pas d'ambition personnelle, mis à part pourrir notre vie du mieux qu'elle le peut._

_Mais vois-tu, je commence à douter en une petite semaine. Je ne suis déjà pas loin de penser que cette femme est, sous ses abords mièvres, rien de moins que mauvaise. Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'y a très peu de gens que je qualifie en ces termes ?_

_En temps que simple professeur, j'oserais tout de même de dire que les retenues qu'elle a infligé à Potter ne sont rien de moins que des sévices purs et simples, auxquels même moi je n'aurai jamais recouru, même contre ce gosse en particulier. Alors je ne te remercie pas de l'avoir faite nommer Grande Inquisitrice._

_Surtout, insiste bien auprès de Drago pour qu'il rentre dans ses petits papiers : elle a l'air très sensible à la flatterie et aux dénonciations calomnieuses. Je pense qu'elle est tout aussi cruelle, dans son registre, que ta chère belle-sœur._

_Severus_

Lucius dut relire deux fois la phrase tant elle l'étonnait : Severus estimait que les retenues effectuées par Potter était des sévices ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait infligé à ce gosse ? Des punitions corporelles ? Quant à être aussi cruelle que Bellatrix, là, il avouait sa perplexité : il doutait très sincèrement que quiconque puisse l'être ! Et pourtant, il n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Severus d'exagérer … Il prit le temps de réfléchir soigneusement à la missive qu'il allait envoyer à Drago : il faudrait qu'il le mette en garde, qu'il lui indique la direction et que cette lettre reste tout à fait lisible par un tiers, sans rien révéler … C'était un exercice de style, mais il y était rompu, et Drago également : l'adolescent prendrait son temps pour relire plusieurs fois la lettre, mais il saurait traduire ses desiderata.

Bon, en attendant, il avait tout de même un problème autrement plus difficile sur les bras : comment allait-il réussir à récupérer l'intégralité de cette maudite prophétie qui concernait son Maître et Potter ? Oh, il n'était personnellement pas le moins du monde interessé par ce maudit présage, mais son Maître, si ! D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il en était même obnubilé ! Et, puisqu'il ne pouvait aller en personne au Ministère pour la récupérer au Département des Mystères, c'était à lui qu'avait échu cette grande tâche ! Très franchement, il s'en serait bien passé ! Comment pourrait-il effectivement s'emparer d'une prophétie qui ne le concernait pas ? Normalement, les enchantements posés sur la salle des prophéties ne lui permettrait pas. Et en plus, il faudrait déjà qu'il sache où se trouve cette salle au département des mystères ! Car, quoi qu'on dise du ministère, peu de gens pouvaient descendre dans ce département : c'était simple, mis à part les langues de plomb et le Ministre lui-même, personne ne pouvait le faire sans déclencher les alarmes.

Il passa plusieurs semaines à tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, sans pour autant trouver de solution. Il sentait son Maître en colère, mais il semblait que les agissements de Fudge pour contrecarrer Dumbledore restent suffisant pour maintenir son courroux à un niveau acceptable. Néanmoins, il lui fallait maintenant passer à l'action. Il sélectionna soigneusement un Langue-de-Plomb : Broderick Moroz. Il observa pendant quelques jours ses allées et venues puis passa à l'action.

Un soir, prenant l'ascenseur en même temps que lui, il serra sa canne dans sa main droite, et, la dirigeant vers le dos de l'autre sorcier, murmura légèrement :

- _Impero !_

Il sentit l'esprit de l'autre se rebeller contre ce sort, mais il était passé maître depuis longtemps dans l'art d'asservir les autres par ce sort. Il gagna la lutte et imposa sa volonté : Moroz se dirigea mécaniquement sur son ordre vers le département des mystères. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une salle circulaire où toutes les portes se ressemblaient, il comprit aussitôt que les Langues-de-Plomb devaient avoir un moyen spécial pour reconnaître chacune d'elles et ordonna à Moroz :

- Identifie les portes !

Il laissa Moroz employer sa baguette, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il marmonna. Néanmoins, une seconde plus tard, le charme de dissimulation était parti, et Lucius pouvait voir un écriteau en cuivre sur chaque porte. Lucius lut rapidement : la salle du Temps, la salle de l'Arche, la salle de l'Intelligence, la salle des Planètes, la salle des Instruments, en bref, tout, sauf celle des prophéties. Il força alors Moros à l'y conduire : ce dernier prit la porte de la salle du Temps et Lucius traversa en même temps que lui cette salle lumineuse emplies d'horloges de toutes tailles et qui cliquetaient sans cesse. Il n'eut pas le tmeps de jeter un œil à la cloche de crystal que Moroz passait déjà la porte du fond. Ils entrèrent dans la salle que Lucius comprit être celle des prophéties au niveau de la rangée cinquante-trois, puis Moroz se dirigea vers la droite lorsque qu'il lui ordonna d'aller chercher la prophétie concernant Harry Potter. Arrivé à la rangée quatre-vingt dix-sept, ils bifurquèrent entre les rangées de sphères et Moroz s'arrêta peu après. Lucius la vit : la sphère portait le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le point d'interrogation avait été barré pour être remplacé par Harry Potter. Il décida de tester les enchantements qui protégeaient la prophétie en obligeant Moroz à prendre l'une des sphères de la rangée soixante-douze : il ne tenait absolument pas à attirer l'attention de quiconque sur la prophétie de Potter si jamais les choses tournaient mal.

Il fut bien inspiré, car dès que Moroz toucha la sphère, il sentit le lien de l'imperium voler en éclat et Moroz se mit à hurler comme un dément tandis que plusieurs jets de lumière partaient de la sphère, ainsi que du plafond. Lucius s'écarta vivement de la trajectoire de tous les sorts et regarda Moroz s'écrouler sur le sol. Au départ, le sorcier ne cessait de hurler, avant qu'un dernier sort ne l'atteigne et ne le fasse taire. Lucius le vit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il soupira, agacé, puis tourna les talons pour retrouver la sortie. Il décida de ne prendre aucun risque et refit rapidement son chemin jusqu'à la rangée cinquante-trois, puis à travers la salle du Temps. Il se figea quelques instants dans la salle circulaire lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les écriteaux de cuivre étaient à nouveau dissimulés et qu'il ne savait quelle porte emprunter, mais commença rapidement à effectuer les contre-sorts permettant d'annuler divers type de sorts de dissimulation. Il mit moins d'une minute à faire réapparaître les écriteaux et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Il reprit l'ascenseur et afficha une mine lisse lorsqu'il quitta le Ministère par l'une des zones de transplanage. Les sorts d'intrusion du département des Mystères ne semblaient pas avoir été alertés, il était tranquille. Le lendemain, il haussa simplement un sourcil avec dédain lorsque Fudge lui apprit lui-même que Moroz avait été découvert le matin même, inconscient, dans la salle des prophéties et qu'il avait été transporté à Sainte-Mangouste, dans le service de pathologie des sortilèges.

- Vous rendez-vous compte, Lucius, que ce pauvre Broderick semble avoir été ensorcelé avant même de toucher une prophétie ? En effet, les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste sont formels : les sorts seuls de protection des prophéties ne peuvent avoir conduit leur patient dans son état. Ils sont donc en train de chercher sous quel sort se trouvait ce brave homme ! Si ce n'est pas une misère, vous ne trouvez pas ? Un sorcier ensorcellé au sein même du ministère !

- Une misère effectivement, rétorqua Lucius avec dédain. Mais, mon cher Cornellius, je voulais vous parler de …

Lucius poursuivit sa conversation avec le Ministre en gardant à l'esprit de conserver un œil sur Moroz : il était hors de question que ce dernier puisse raconter aux guérisseurs ce qui s'était réellement passé …

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago lui annonçait avec une immense satisfaction que l'épquie de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'était vue amputée de trois de ses membres : Potter, ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient tout de même assez bons dans l'art de manier la batte et les cognards.

Novembre était bien entamé, lorsque Lucius fut une nouvelle fois appelé par Voldemort. Il s'agenouilla immédiatement lorsqu'il le vit car, jugeant les mangemorts qui se tordaient de douleur par terre, ce dernier devait être de mauvaise humeur !

- Alors Lucius, cette prophétie ? Siffla Voldemort.

- Je n'ai toujours pas …

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il tomba sous l'ampleur de doloris que son Maître venait de lui lancer. Mais ce n'était pas vrai ça ! Est-ce que c'était vraiment de sa faute si personne ne pouvait mettre la main sur cette prophétie autre que Potter et son Maître ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! Tonna Voldemort. Lucius, tu feras entrer Nagini au Ministère à la fin de sa mue, dans un mois. Tu verras ainsi comment le travail doit être fait et tu en tireras des leçons, j'ose espérer !

Alors là, c'était le comble ! Il était réduit à être un portier pour serpent ! Quelle déchéance !

Un mois plus tard, il déglutissait péniblement en entendant Nagini le suivre en sortant du Manoir Jedusor. Il faillit frémir en posant sa main sur les écailles froides pour transplaner avec le serpent. Il grimaça à l'arrivée car la charge avait été importante à transporterr. En revanche, il sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait aucun auror de garde dans l'atrium. Il emmena donc Nagini vers le département des Mystères. Il se tendit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle circulaire, mais apparemment, aucune alarme ne se mit en route.

Dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte de la salle du Temps, Nagini se glissa et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, il entendit un homme hurler. Lucius eut une légère moue en voyant le corps d'Arthur Weasley contre le mur, mais il ne s'attarda pas : il devait absolument suivre Nagini. Et puis de toute façon, un Weasley de plus ou de moins : ça ne ferait pas grande différence, non ?

Il indiqua à Nagini la sphère qui intéressait tant son Maître et attendit impatiemment de voir ce que le serpent allait bien pouvoir faire. Ce dernier darda prudemment sa langue vers la sphère, plusieurs fois, mais rien ne se passa. Mais, quand enfin le serpent toucha la sphère du bout de la langue, les protections se mirent en route : les sorts fusèrent vers le reptile. Dans un premier temps, pour autant que Lucius pouvait en juger, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment l'atteindre. Les protections étaient donc dirigées contre les humains : une fois de plus, son Maître avait raison. Mais, alors que Nagini s'était déjà dressé pour englober la sphère dans sa gueule, deux rayons violets jaillirent pour frapper le serpent qui s'effondra sur place. Et bien finalement, son Maître n'avait peut-être pas toujours raison …

Voyant que le serpent ne bougeait plus, Lucius décida de se dépêcher de léviter le corps vers la sortie. Il passa en courant devant le corps de Weasley sans se retourner : sa propre vie était bien plus importante que celle d'un Weasley, et il n'osait imaginer la fureur de son Maître s'il revenait sans son familier ! Oh bien sûr, ce dernier entra tout de même dans une fureur noire, mais Lucius put le laisser accéder à tous ses souvenirs concernant ce point particulier, de sorte qu'il ne subit qu'un doloris prolongé en punition …

Il fut malgré tout étonné trois jours plus tard, lorsque Severus put le rejoindre à la Tanière avec Drago, d'apprendre que Weasley avait survécu :

- Apparemment, Potter semble avoir une connexion privilégiée avec Voldemort, dit Severus. Il a vu l'attaque d'Arthur par l'œil de Nagini et a pu ainsi prévenir Minerva. Grâce aux tableaux, Arthur a pu être secouru à temps !

Lucius réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

- Voilà donc pourquoi les alarmes du département ne se sont pas déclenchées lorsque je suis entré : elles ont été désactivées pour permettre aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix de monter la garde …

- Exact, répliqua Severus.

- Voldemort le savait ?

- Depuis un mois, oui, avoua Severus. Je savais comme ça que tu ne courrais plus de danger dans tes tentatives …

- Il n'empêche que je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre la main sur cette prophétie ! Grommela Lucius. Et je ne vois vraiment pas qui va pouvoir le faire !

- Pourquoi Voldemort ne veut pas y aller lui-même puisque les protections sont désactivées ?

- Si seulement je le savais ! Enfin, passons au plus agréable : tu restes toutes les vacances ?

- Hormis les réunions pour l'Ordre ou les appels de Voldemort, oui, répondit Severus avec un sourire. Ce satané Potter est chez son parrain, donc ma présence n'est pas requise pour sa sécurité au château !

- Tiens ! Pour une fois, j'en remercierai presque Black ! Presque, j'ai dit ! Ajouta-t-il rapidement alors que Severus fronçait les sourcils.

Certes, Drago et lui devraient passer un temps certain au Manoir, mais Lucius savait déjà qu'ils auraient des moments privilégiés tous les trois ici, et qu'il se débrouillerait, personnellement, pour venir dormir tous les jours auprès de son compagnon. La veille de Noël, juste avant ses obligations mondaines, Lucius prit le temps de commander une plante spéciale par correspondance : il allait faire un don anonyme à Broderick Moroz qui guérissait, selon ses sources, bien trop rapidement à son gré.


	9. L'ordre du Phénix partie 2

Contexte :

**Contexte :** j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic avant la parution du T7, avec l'intention d'en faire un T7. Je prendrai donc en compte les 6 premiers tomes de JLR, mais pas le septième, en revanche, je me réserve le droit d'exploiter certaines de ses géniallissimes idées à mon propre compte, donc je pense que je peux écrire :

**ATTENTION ! SPOILERS T7 !**

De quel(s) couple(s) s'agit-il ?

Tout d'abord, amis homophobes et anti-slash, je vous prie de bien vouloir faire demi-tour car cette histoire concernera des homosexuels.

Quel rythme de parution vais-je pouvoir tenir ? C'est une grande énigme pour moi. J'espère toutes les deux semaines, peut-être moins si je suis prolixe, peut-être plus en cas de vacances ou autres !!

Et maintenant, une dernière chose : bonne lecture, et bien entendu, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives !

**Correctrice : luna904**

Petite note particulière : à ceux de mes lecteurs qui ont le courage de lire en anglais, je suis tombée par hasard sur une fic il y a quelques jours qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps. Elle s'intitule « The Marriage Stone" et est écrite par Josephine Darcy. Pour moi, c'est un bijou du genre, que je vous conseille vivement. C'est un Snarry pour ceux qui veulent le savoir avant de commencer.

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : L'Ordre du Phénix (partie 2)_

En cette troisième semaine des vacances, Severus était détendu à la Tanière. Les affaires ne se passaient pas trop mal : Voldemort ne l'avait appelé qu'une seule fois, pour connaître la raison pour laquelle Arthur Weasley avait pu être sauvé si vite. Il avait répondu la vérité, en accord avec ce que Dumbledore lui avait signifié et son Maître semblait avoir été content de sa réponse, comme s'il connaissait déjà le lien mental qui existait entre Harry et lui.

Il avait également eut l'immense plaisir de sentir le corps chaud de Lucius le rejoindre tous les soirs : certes, ce dernier se levait bien avant l'aube pour être de retour au manoir avant que quiconque ait mis un pied à terre, mais il oubliait assez rapidement ce léger désagrément. Il profitait sans vergogne de la passion qui les embrasait chaque nuit et se ressourçait comme jamais dans les ailes de Lucius.

Deux jours plus tard, il se rendit à Poudlard sur la demande de Dumbledore. Dès qu'il entra dans son bureau, il trouva à son mentor un air fatigué et préoccupé qui lui était rare. Il lui fit simplement un signe de la main pour lui désigner un fauteuil et Severus s'assit en silence. Il se tendit ensuite légèrement lorsque le directeur le regarda sans un mot à travers ses lunettes.

- Il n'y a qu'à vous que je puisse demander ça, Severus. Plus exactement : vous êtes le seul qui avez la compétence et ma confiance pour cette mission.

Severus préféra s'abstenir de répondre et attendit que Dumbledore reprenne :

- Je veux que vous enseigniez l'occlumancie à Harry.

Severus se figea entièrement.

C'était hors de question.

De la seule expérience qu'il avait, la sienne avec Lucius, l'apprentissage de l'occlumancie nécessitait une confiance absolue entre le maître et son élève, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

Mais ça, Dumbledore le savait aussi alors pourquoi lui demandait-il malgré tout ? C'est cette question qu'il posa à l'homme en face de lui. Et la réponse le laissa sans voix :

- Parce que je suis en train de faire des recherches capitales Severus. Si importantes que si Voldemort l'apprenait, il mettrait Poudlard à feu et à sang pour m'en empêcher. Je recherche le seul moyen de le défaire totalement.

L'explication avait été prononcée à voix si basse, si tendue, que Severus ne douta pas un seul instant du bien-fondé de ce qui se tramait. Il tenta alors une autre approche :

- Pourquoi enseigner ça à Potter ? Cette connexion a tout de même sauvé la vie d'Arthur, non ?

- Pour une vie de sauvée, combien seront sacrifiées si Harry est leurré ? Si Voldemort lui envoie une fausse vision ? S'il le torture par ce lien ? Je vous l'ai dit Severus : la santé, l'équilibre d'Harry, sa vie, sont le deuxième pilier sur lequel je m'appuie pour lutter contre Tom. Harry est déjà exposé, je ne peux que le protéger de mon mieux.

Severus resta plusieurs minutes silencieux. Il savait que c'était dans ces moments là où crier et hurler ne lui apporterait rien. Dans ces moments vraiment important où Dumbledore lui dévoilait, à toutes petites touches bien sûr, son plan pour se mettre en travers du chemin de Voldemort, les caprices et les sentiments personnels n'avaient pas leurs places. Il finit par dire :

- Potter est en pleine lumière pour mieux cacher ce que vous faites par ailleurs ? Mais il faut protéger cette lumière pour qu'Il soit obnubilé par elle et qu'il ne s'inquiète de rien d'autre ?

- Vous avez tout compris Severus.

- Donc, je rapporterai ce fait à Voldemort ?

- Bien entendu.

- Mais, n'y-a-t-il pas un risque que Voldemort profite de ces leçons pour leurrer Potter justement ?

- Ce sera à vous de faire le tri dans ce que vous verrez, Severus. Et vous devrez également le mettre en garde si vous voyez quelque chose d'inhabituel. Je vous fais confiance pour savoir faire le tri.

- Et quand lui annoncerez-vous ?

- Je ne le ferai pas. Vous, en revanche, après la réunion de l'Ordre de demain, vous serez en mesure de le faire.

Bien entendu, le lendemain, rien ne se passa comme il l'aurait voulu : tout d'abord, Black insista pour être présent lorsqu'il voulut parler à Potter. Ce dernier n'avait évidemment pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était l'occlumancie, et, pour ne pas changer, ne semblait pas vouloir mettre la moindre once de bonne volonté. Mais surtout, après coup, Severus reconnut qu'il avait eu peur : peur que sa relation avec Lucius soit connue. Lorsque ce maudit chien l'avait traité de caniche de Lucius, son jugement avait été brouillé. Il avait répondu avec hargne, la peur au ventre que ce maudit Black puisse savoir quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que Bellatrix aurait parlé à Azkaban ? Après tout, rien ne pouvait l'exclure et elle était la seule à savoir … Pourquoi donc avait-il prononcé ce prénom entre tous ? La rancœur accumulée de part et d'autre faillit avoir raison de leur bon sens : seule l'arrivée d'Arthur de Sainte-Mangouste leur fit reprendre leurs esprits. Après un dernier regard plein de haine pour Black, il quitta le Square Grimmaurd avec de l'inquiétude au cœur. Le soir même, il attendait Lucius de pied ferme à la Tanière pour lui faire part des derniers événements. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils : si Black savait, il ne tiendrait pas sa langue longtemps, et si Dumbledore savait, nul doute qu'il ferait pression sur Severus pour obtenir des choses de sa part à lui, Lucius Malefoy. Il ne sert à rien de le nier, il envisagèrent froidement de tuer l'animagus pour éviter d'être découverts. Mais une chose les retint : Black était consigné au Square Grimmaurd, sans contact extérieur, il serait donc fort compliqué de faire passer sa mort pour accidentelle. En revanche, si jamais il faisait une autre allusion de la sorte, Severus s'arrangerait pour prendre des mesures définitives.

Deux jours plus tard, Severus rangeait soigneusement quelques uns de ses souvenirs dans la pensine prêtée par Albus en attendant que Potter daigne arriver pour sa première leçon d'occlumancie. Bien entendu, ce dernier posa beaucoup de questions sur la raison de ses leçons et la forme du lien qu'il partageait avec son Maître, mais ces questions n'étaient pas dénuées de fondement, donc Severus y répondit de la façon la plus claire possible. Son directeur avait encore une fois insisté sur l'importance de ces leçons, alors, peut-être que s'il satisfaisait un peu la curiosité du gamin, ce dernier ferait des efforts en retour ? Il pouvait toujours espérer, non ?

Il fut assez surpris des images qu'il trouva dans son esprit. Pourquoi voyait-il un gros garçon lui enfoncer la tête dans les toilettes ? Tiens, tiens, Potter semblait être amoureux de miss Chang ? Mais avant qu'il ait pu voir quoi que ce soit d'autre, il sentit son bras droit chauffer de façon anormale et se retira vivement. Il n'insista pas plus lorsque le gamin lui affirma qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de lui lancer le sort de cuisance, car la réponse avait été trop spontanée : il disait la vérité, et Severus était assez bien placé pour savoir que, pendant cet apprentissage d'occlumancie, on se défend comme on peut, instinctivement, et que tous les sorts lancés sont involontaires, un peu comme la magie instinctive d'un enfant. Mais il sentit une légère vague de panique s'emparer de lui lorsque Potter lui avoua avoir déjà vu ce fameux couloir au ministère. Celui qui conduisait à la salle des prophéties, celui dans lequel Arthur Weasley avait été retrouvé baignant dans son sang. Merlin, faites que le gamin n'ait vu personne d'autre … Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas, puisque nulle part le nom de Lucius ne fut mentionné.

Le lendemain, il fut appelé avant l'aube par Albus dans son bureau. Quand ce dernier lui tendit la gazette et qu'il vit le gros titre, ainsi que les photos qui accompagnaient l'article, il s'assit lourdement dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau du directeur.

Les mangemorts étaient tous dehors et les détraqueurs avaient rejoint les rangs de Voldemort.

- Vous saviez, Severus ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix polaire.

A ce ton, il releva les yeux du journal et martela :

- Non, Albus. Jamais je ne vous aurai caché ça !

Il vit le visage du directeur s'adoucir quelque peu avant de faire un léger geste de la main qui pouvait passer pour des excuses.

- Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il rien dit, alors ? Reprit le directeur.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit sincèrement Severus. Sans doute a-t-il jugé que, puisque je ne pourrais lui apporter aucune aide, il était inutile de m'en informer ?

Et Lucius, pensa-t-il immédiatement, que savait-il ?

Et bien, tout d'abord, rien.

Au départ, Lucius ne savait strictement rien sur cette évasion.

Il l'apprit en milieu de nuit lorsque le Maître en personne toqua à sa porte, accompagné, pour la plus grande horreur du propriétaire des lieux, en plus par les époux Lestrange. Il lui fallut ses vingt ans d'expérience à trahir mentalement son Maître pour arriver à faire bonne figure lorsque ce dernier lui dit :

- Ah, mon cher Lucius ! Je pense que tu seras ravi d'héberger ta belle-sœur pour une période, disons, indéterminée ?

Que Salazar et Merlin lui viennent en aide. Sa bouche répondit tout à fait le contraire que ce que hurlait son esprit :

- Bien sûr, Maître. Ce sera un honneur pour moi !

Oh certes, Bellatrix émit un ricanement des plus dédaigneux, mais son apparence n'était pas à son avantage. La tenue de prisonnier, les cheveux emmêlés et d'une saleté repoussante, le visage creusé et les yeux presque révulsés auraient fait presque plus pitié qu'horreur. Au moins, il aurait quelques heures pour renforcer ses secrets avant qu'elle ne reprenne du poil de la bête. Il ne jeta même pas un œil à la Gazette du lendemain : il savait parfaitement quel en serait le gros titre. En attendant, il avait sécurisé au maximum son bureau : Voldemort arriverait peut-être à y entrer, vu sa connaissance quasi encyclopédique de la magie noire, mais Bellatrix et son époux, non.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent assez sombre au Manoir Malefoy : Lucius savait que sa très chère belle-sœur passait son temps à fureter dans sa propriété, mais sans succès jusqu'à présent. Oh, elle devait bien comploter avec sa sœur et son époux, mais pour l'instant, il restait à peu près dans les bonnes grâces du Lord. Certes, lorsque ce dernier l'interrogeait sur la prophétie, il n'était jamais heureux d'apprendre que Lucius n'avait toujours pas mis la main dessus, mais curieusement, il insistait beaucoup moins qu'auparavant.

Vers la fin du mois de février, bien que séparés par plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, Severus et Lucius furent soufflés l'un et l'autre en lisant le Chicaneur. Ce qu'avait fait Potter était tout à fait inconscient de sa part mais avait le mérite de prouver une chose (que Severus avait toujours soutenu) : ce gamin avait un aplomb monstre. Lorsque Severus regarda sa collègue qui lisait le Chicaneur habilement transformé en manuel de métamorphose sous les yeux d'Ombrage, il vit deux choses passer sur son visage : fierté pour l'obstination de son élève à clamer la vérité, et regret de ne pouvoir éviter les retenues douloureuses qui en découleraient.

Deux mois plus tard, barricadés dans les cachots de Severus, ils faisaient rapidement le point de la soirée qui venait de s'écouler : Albus avait été démis de ses fonctions, au moins temporairement, parce que Potter avait réussi à entraîner une trentaine d'élève dans une rébellion ouverte contre Ombrage. Et il le faisait sous leur nez depuis plusieurs mois, ce qui attira tout de même l'attention de Severus : ainsi donc ce gosse était capable de ne pas se vanter de tous ses faits et gestes. Il faillit sursauter lorsque Minerva abattit son poing sur son bureau en disant :

- J'espère au moins qu'ils auront réussi à voir tout le programme des Buses en défense pour lui clouer le bec à cette vipère ! Que seuls ceux dont les noms figurent sur les parchemins et les serpentards auront de bonnes notes à ces examens ! Mais oui, qu'est-ce que vous croyez Severus ? Que je ne sais pas que vous enseignez à vos cinquièmes et septièmes années, sous le titre ronflant de réunion de maison, la défense contre les forces du mal ?

Severus esquissa un minuscule sourire vers sa collègue et ne répondit pas. Il avait en effet imposé cette mesure à sa maison pour que personne ne se retrouve démunit lors de l'épreuve pratique. Il avait même décrété l'état d'urgence lorsqu'il avait vu le niveau de défense de Drago à Noël.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant, Minerva ? Demanda simplement Severus.

- Oh, je ne ruerai pas dans les brancards si c'est ce que vous espérez, Severus, rétorqua le professeur de métamorphose. Ma loyauté ne changera pas de camp ainsi : elle va à Poudlard et à ses élèves. J'assumerai mon poste. Seulement mon poste.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui en dit long : Ombrage allait devoir assumer seule le poste qu'elle briguait tant !

Le lendemain, Severus en oublia de retirer des points à un gryffondor qui fit exploser son chaudron, tant celle-ci se confondit avec l'explosion d'un feu d'artifices. Il maintint par contre le calme dans sa salle tandis que les explosions se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et rapprochées. Pourquoi restait-il si calme ? Mais tout simplement parce qu'il avait vu le regard des jumeaux Weasley qui étaient chargés comme des mules. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. En temps ordinaire, tout d'abord ils auraient été bien plus discrets, et Severus aurait immédiatement confisqué leur chargement. Mais juste avant le déjeuner, après avoir subi sa première réunion de professeurs avec Ombrage comme directrice en guise de petit déjeuner, il se sentait d'humeur rebelle. Il avait aussi terriblement hâte de la voir se dépêtrer des farces des jumeaux : d'instinct, il savait que ces derniers allaient réellement dépasser toutes les bornes. Et il les laissa faire. Il fut par contre obligé de lui donner du veritaserum à cette vieille pie, se promettant de mettre à l'abri des regards indiscrets toutes les potions un peu tendancieuses dès le soir même !

Bon, il haussa bien un sourcil lorsqu'un serpent vert fit une entrée fracassante dans les cachots où il donnait son cours, mais il n'y toucha pas. Après tout, Ombrage leur avait bien spécifié, à grand renfort de lèvres pincés et de regards mauvais, qu'ils étaient payés pour enseigner une matière et une seule ? Et qu'ils ne devaient pas outrepasser leurs droits ? Alors, lui, il était payer pour enseigner les potions : pas pour lancer des contre-sortilèges sur des farces d'étudiants. Il envoya un de ses serpentards à la recherche de la directrice qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, échevelée, les joues rouges.

- Rogue ! Enfin, vous auriez pu vous débarrasser de ça !

- Ah oui ? Parce que vous croyez vraiment que mes potions feraient autre chose que de passer à travers ces feux d'artifices ? Demanda sarcastiquement Severus. Je m'en voudrais tellement de déroger à vos consignes et donc de faire autre chose que des potions …

Elle lui jeta un regard noir qui ne fit qu'accentuer son air moqueur avant de lancer un sort de disparition sur le serpent vert.

Et là, pour la première fois depuis qu'il enseignait, il faillit vraiment perdre son sérieux devant ses étudiants et éclater de rire comme s'il était à la Tanière. A la place de se dissiper, le feu d'artifice explosa pour former dix répliques de lui-même. Ses élèves n'eurent pas la même tenue et, pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, une explosion de rire secoua le cachot, pour la plus grande honte de la nouvelle directrice. L'un dans l'autre, l'après-midi et la soirée furent très divertissants.

Le lendemain, Severus dut abandonner Potter au beau milieu de sa leçon d'Occlumancie alors que Montague faisait sa réapparition après plusieurs jours d'absence. Il retira de son rapide interrogatoire une impression de malaise : pourquoi avait-il l'intuition que Montague avait quitté le collège sans le vouloir grâce à cette armoire ? Néanmoins, il oublia son élève et l'armoire lorsqu'il revint dans son cachot.

Comment Potter avait-il pu oser ?

Il avait plongé son nez curieux dans la pensine où Severus avait soigneusement rangé ses souvenirs les plus humiliants avec les maraudeurs !

Il perdit son sang-froid.

Hurla sur le gamin.

Et le renvoya avec pertes et fracas dans son dortoir avec ordre de ne plus jamais revenir pour des leçons de ce type. Merlin merci, il ne restait plus que quelques semaines à supporter ce gamin en potions, ensuite, il ne ferait que le croiser dans les couloirs, car il était persuadé que Potter n'aurait jamais le O à sa buse qui lui permettrait de rester dans sa classe pour préparer les aspics !

Deux semaines plus tard, il assistait, impassible en apparence, au départ de l'école des jumeaux Weasley. Il devait bien reconnaître que ces derniers avaient fait très fort : le marécage qui couvrait maintenant tout le cinquième étage de l'aile est du château était impressionnant, et particulièrement résistant aux contre-sorts d'Ombrage. Oh, bien sûr, cette dernière n'était pas une lumière en sortilège, mais elle maîtrisait tout de même la palette de base de tout sorcier un tant soit peu compétent. Bien sûr, Filius, Minerva ou lui-même n'aurait certainement aucun mal à débarrasser le couloir de l'eau, mais, curieusement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie d'agiter sa baguette. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas payés pour ça, non ? Il sourit également intérieurement en voyant les deux jumeaux enfourcher leurs balais : aux dernières nouvelles, ces derniers étaient bien enfermés dans le bureau d'Ombrage non ? Et ils étaient bien passés par un endroit pour répondre à l'appel de leur propriétaire ? Alors il ne lui manquait que la réponse à la question suivante : ils avaient défoncé la porte ou le mur ? Bon, compte-tenu des dernières paroles des jumeaux et de Peeves, il faudrait qu'il ait une sérieuse conversation avec le fantôme sur ce qu'il convenait ou pas de faire dans les cachots, mais le reste ne serait encore une fois pas de son ressort !

Le dernier week-end de mai, Severus maudit très sérieusement les gryffondors : ceux-ci avaient écrasé les Serdaigles pour le dernier match de la saison de Quidditch, avec un tel score qu'ils raflaient la coupe de Quidditch qu'il aurait bien vu, une année encore, trôner dans son bureau !

Une semaine après, le samedi 5 juin à minuit trente, il entrait subrepticement dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année de sa maison. Il avait conservé ses aptitudes à une extrême discrétion et se fraya sans bruit un chemin jusqu'au lit de Drago : il fallait au moins qu'il sache si ce dernier avait correctement assimilé son héritage. Il n'entendit rien au début, mais les rideaux du lit étaient fermés et Drago devait avoir posé un sort de silence dessus. Il avait préparé un parchemin minuscule à passer au jeune veela parce qu'il ne voulait pas gêner ce dernier s'il n'avait pas encore replié ses ailes. Quelques secondes après avoir glissé son parchemin, il vit une main blanche ouvrir le rideau et un regard gris se planter dans le sien :

- Ca va, murmura Drago. J'ai cru crever sur le coup, mais maintenant c'est bon.

- Langage ! Tança Severus. Tes ailes ? Ton compagnon ?

- Pas eu le temps de les mesurer, souffla le jeune veela torse nu en haussant les épaules. Mais totalement argentées. Et il a déjà plus de seize ans.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête en lui adressant un sourire complice. L'argent des ailes était de bon augure pour un veela guérisseur : il serait puissant dans son art.

Severus ne prit pas plus de risques et sortit immédiatement du dortoir pour retourner dans son cachot où il prit le miroir à double sens devant lequel Lucius attendait, assez impatient.

- Alors ? Souffla le blond aussitôt.

- Il va bien. Il m'a dit que ses ailes étaient bien argentées et semblait en suffisamment bonne forme pour les avoir déjà rangées.

Severus lui donna rapidement les dernières informations en sa possession avant de ranger le miroir : ce mode de communication devait rester exceptionnel.

Une semaine plus tard, Severus regardait avec un air légèrement dégoutté Potter réussir plutôt bien sa potion à l'épreuve des BUSES : bon sang, ce gamin n'allait pas encore lui polluer deux ans pleins non ? Non, peut-être pas, sa potion était assez réussie, mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait la bonne couleur … Le lendemain soir, il fut surpris de voir Ombrage tambouriner à sa porte à près de minuit : que se passait-il donc ?

- Ah, professeur Rogue, je vous nomme directeur adjoint à partir de maintenant ! Dès demain matin vous superviserez la fin des examens.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Siffla-t-il en retour. Où est le professeur McGonagall ?

- Elle a eu un … petit accident, rétorqua Ombrage d'un petit ton acide en relevant le menton. Elle sera indisponible pour quelques jours.

- Quel genre d'accident ?

- Oh, rien qui ne vous concerne ! Allez vous reposer, vous aurez besoin de toutes vos facultés demain pour la suite des épreuves.

Merlin, que s'était-il passé ?

Il fit irruption quelques instants plus tard dans la salle commune des serpentards où il trouva plusieurs cinquième années qui discutaient avec animation. Sur son ordre ils entreprirent de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé sous leurs yeux durant leur épreuve pratique d'astronomie. Il resta impassible en apparence, mais intérieurement il bouillait. Comment cette vulgaire employée du ministère avait-elle osée ? Minerva à Sainte-Mangouste, Poudlard était plus que jamais à la merci de ce vieux crapaud !

Le lendemain, il fit en sorte que les examens d'arithmancie, puis d'histoire de la magie se déroulent normalement. Evidemment, Potter se fit à nouveau remarquer en étant obligé de sortir de son épreuve, mais l'un dans l'autre tout se passa plutôt bien. Il fut assez surpris d'être convoqué en fin d'après-midi dans le bureau d'Ombrage et encore plus surpris de l'attroupement qui était là. Plusieurs gryffondors, dont Potter, étaient retenus par des serpentards, dont Drago : qu'avaient-ils encore mijotés ? Mais lorsqu'Ombrage lui réclama à nouveau du veritaserum, il refusa habilement de lui en fournir : que Potter soit agaçant ou non, ce n'était pas une raison pour interroger ce gosse à tout bout de champ avec ce breuvage pour tenter de lui extirper il ne savait quelle stupidité ! Il ne réagit pas à sa mise à l'épreuve : on verrait bien qui serait encore là l'année suivante ! Mais il se figea lorsque Potter hurla dans sa direction en prononçant le nom de Patmol. Comment ça Potter sous-entendait que Black pouvait être au département des mystères ? Et le pire c'était qu'il y croyait dur comme fer, car sinon il ne lui aurait jamais adressé la parole !

Néanmoins, il refusa d'argumenter devant Ombrage et sortit après une remarque cinglante à l'adresse du gamin. Il se hâta néanmoins vers ses quartiers pour envoyer discrètement son patronus à l'adresse de Black : au moins qu'Albus ne lui reproche pas de ne pas avoir tenu compte des babillages de ce satané gamin ! Cinq minutes plus tard, son patronus lui revenait avec celui de Black qui lui prouvait bien que ce dernier était chaudement installé chez lui. Cinq heures plus tard, il déglutit péniblement en voyant plusieurs de ses élèves en piteux état devant lui : il débarrassa rapidement Drago du sort de chauve furie et se fit expliquer la situation. Il les renvoya ensuite d'un ton glacial dans leur dortoir et entreprit d'avertir frénétiquement Dumbledore. Lorsque ce dernier apprit que ni Ombrage, ni Harry n'avaient été vus ces dernières heures, et que le jeune garçon semblait avoir eu une vision de son parrain détenu au département des mystères, il prévint immédiatement l'Ordre du Phénix. Seul Severus se devait de rester à Poudlard : d'une part pour veiller sur les autres étudiants, d'autre part pour ne pas risquer d'être vu en train de combattre d'autres mangemorts.

* * *

Lucius attendait depuis plusieurs heures, tapi dans l'ombre, à côté de sa chère belle-sœur dans la salle des prophéties. Merlin, est-ce que ce dernier essai allait enfin être le bon ? Ils étaient dix sur place, mais il avait réussi à mener la mission : c'était à lui qu'incombait de prendre la prophétie une fois que Potter l'aurait enfin dans sa main. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que les autres ignoraient : c'était sa volonté de NE PAS rapporter la sphère à son Maître. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen que Potter la détruise et lui faire porter le chapeau.

Les aiguilles tournaient et Bellatrix s'impatientait. Enfin, ils finirent par entendre du bruit plusieurs rangées plus loin. Mais, il se déplaçait aussi silencieusement qu'un dragon, ce Potter ! Il fronça les sourcils derrière son masque lorsqu'il les vit tous : ils faisaient du bruit car ils étaient cinq autour de Potter. Deux des Weasley étaient présents, ainsi que Granger, bien entendu. L'autre jeune homme brun pouvait être le rejeton Londubat, quant à la dernière blonde, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais peu importait.

Dès que Potter prit en main la prophétie, il se mit à bouger, Bellatrix à ses côtés, pour achever de les encercler avec les autres. Six adolescents contre dix mangemorts aguerris, il faudrait jouer serré pour que Potter lâche la sphère.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Lucius eut un petit sourire, car Severus avait raison : l'esprit et le visage de ce gamin de Potter étaient comme un livre ouvert devant lui. Il voyait toutes les émotions passer : la volonté de ne pas lâcher la sphère était égale à celle de sauver ses camarades. Bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas agir comme un stupide gryffondor et violemment balancer la sphère par terre pour la briser et qu'on n'en parle plus ? Il avait déjà bien suffisamment de mal à convaincre sa chère belle-sœur de ne pas le trucider ! Enfin, il ne pouvait pas tout faire non plus : lui retenait les mangemorts, que Potter assume un peu sa venue au ministère et qu'il fasse honneur à sa réputation d'impulsif !

Il bénit ensuite les réflexes de Potter qui lui permirent de garder la sphère alors que sa chère belle-sœur avait lancé un accio dessus et en profita pour hurler un bon coup sur cette dernière. Il fut en revanche stupéfait lorsqu'il comprit qu'effectivement, le gamin ne savait rien non plus sur le contenu de la prophétie : encore un petit secret du vieux fou qui dirigeait Poudlard !

Il admira secrètement encore la désinvolture avec laquelle Potter se permettait de mettre Bellatrix en rage. Selon Severus, le gamin ne supportait pas le sarcasme, mais il était relativement doué pour appuyer également là où ça faisait mal. Cependant, il la mis tellement en colère qu'il dut à nouveau dévier sa baguette, puis hurler encore pour lui faire entendre raison. Il sentit Bellatrix renâcler lorsqu'il reprenait la conversation à son compte pour permettre aux jeunes gens de comploter entre eux. Il était encore en train de parler lorsque les jeunes se mirent en action sur un hurlement de Potter. La suite fut légèrement confuse car il n'est pas évident de bien viser avec sa baguette lorsqu'on est sous un déluge de sphères qui explosent les unes après les autres. Mais que personne ne se trompe, il fit tout ce qui lui fut matériellement possible pour que les jeunes partent : Potter devait rester vivant, à tout prix. Et puis ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du ministère : il arriverait bien à lui remettre la main dessus pour faire d'une pierre deux coups. Ce ne fut pas terrible, mais il réussit à stupefixier Nott, et à interdire aux autres de s'en approcher. Il envoya Bellatrix et son mari le plus loin possible des jeunes, puisqu'elle avait la baguette bien trop leste. Il répartit les autres dans diverses directions et prit le moins dangereux avec lui.

Bien entendu, les choses ne se passèrent pas très bien pour les jeunes : il finit par rejoindre Potter qui s'était replié, seul, dans la salle avec le voile. Il ôta son masque en approchant de Potter pour tenter un léger imperium sans baguette pour lui faire donner la prophétie, mais le gamin y résista sans même s'en rendre compte, apparemment. Il tint son rôle lorsque Londubat voulut se précipiter, malgré sa mâchoire cassée, pour aider son ami. Il laissa Bellatrix lui envoyer un doloris, espérant que cela pourrait convaincre Potter de lui donner enfin la prophétie, ce qui finit par arriver. Mais les choses se gâtèrent à cet instant : les portes de la salle s'ouvrir sur cinq membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Merlin merci, Severus n'était pas parmi eux ! Les sorts commencèrent à fuser et il se trouva rapidement aux prises avec Maugrey, ce qui n'était pas un cadeau car le bougre était un très bon combattant. Malgré tout, il finit par l'acculer dans un coin et le stupefixier.

Il vit rapidement Potter et Londubat, qui semblait avoir du mal à marcher maintenant, vouloir monter les gradins. Il bondit sur eux et, les attrapant par leurs vêtements, les fit tomber en arrière.

- La prophétie, donne-moi la prophétie Potter ! Gronda-t-il à l'oreille de Potter.

Allez, vite que le gamin se dépêche pour qu'il puisse ensuite tenter de l'aider à sortir de ce guêpier ! Mais non, le gamin préféra lancer la sphère à Londubat, et profita même pour retourner sa baguette contre lui pour lui jeter un sort d'entrave : non, mais depuis quand les enfants de seize ans savaient lancer ce sort ? Le temps qu'il se remette de son aterrisage somme toute assez brutal, Lupin était en travers de son chemin pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Potter et il dut commencer à se battre contre lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il jura intérieurement : sous ses airs placides, Lupin semblait encore plus redoutable baguette en main que Maugrey ! Il tenta, comme les autres, de fuir à l'arrivée de Dumbledore, mais ce dernier avait déjà posé sur eux un « filet de pêche » : c'était un sort puissant qui empêchait quiconque de s'éloigner du lanceur de plus de quelques mètres. Ils étaient faits comme des rats : il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que de tuer le lanceur pour s'en débarrasser. Il se laissa saucissonner par Dumbledore. C'était humiliant, mais de toute façon la mission pour son Maître était complètement ratée, la sphère de la prophétie avait été cassée.

Il vit Black disparaître derrière le voile sans état d'âme, puis assista au départ de sa belle-sœur qui avait fini par mettre à terre Shacklebolt également. Il vit Potter se ruer, dès qu'il le put à sa poursuite. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore les suivait, tandis que Shacklebolt leur signifiait leurs droits. Il était bon pour Azkaban cette fois.

* * *

Au petit matin, enfin, Severus eut le plaisir de voir Dumbledore le convoquer dans son bureau. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressortait du bureau le visage encore plus dur qu'à l'habitude : Lucius avait échoué, se trouvait à Azkaban, donc, Drago et lui étaient les premiers que Voldemort allait utiliser en compensation. Il sortit Drago sans ménagement de son lit et l'emmena se promener dans le parc, pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Ca a mal tourné cette nuit, Drago, dit-il simplement. Ton père est en prison et Voldemort doit être hors de lui.

Il vit le plus jeune accuser le coup, mais, merci Salazar, il prit sur lui pour écouter Severus lui raconter par le menu tout ce qu'il savait. Il était blême à la fin du récit.

- Maintenant, il faut qu'on s'organise tous les deux Drago, dit fermement Severus. Nous pourrons facilement communiquer en nous laissant des parchemins à la Tanière, pour peu qu'on nous laisse un tout petit peu de liberté. Ne te fais aucune illusion, tu auras ta mère et ta tante sur le dos dès ta descente du train.

- Seulement elles ? S'étrangla Drago.

- Tu seras marqué dès ton arrivée sur Londres, ne te fais plus aucune illusion.

Il le prit par les épaules en voyant combien l'adolescent était bouleversé.

- Tu as suffisamment de forces en toi, Drago, pour y arriver. Ne te laisse pas submerger par l'idée que tu es moins bon en défense et donc que tu es faible. C'est faux. Tu vas continuer la représentation du parfait Malefoy, tu vas arriver tête haute pour être marqué, et surtout, écoute-bien Drago, car cette chance là, nous ne l'aurons pas deux fois : le marquage commence par une brûlure au fer rouge, tu le sais, ce qui empêche, tant la douleur est énorme, le receveur de noter l'incantation employée par Voldemort. Tu es un veela guérisseur, tu dois pouvoir t'anesthésier le bras pour ne pas ressentir la brûlure, feindre la douleur et _apprendre très précisément l'incantation employée_ !

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Parce que je veux pouvoir travailler sur le contre-sort de cette marque pour la rendre inactive !

- Tu veux t'en débarrasser ?

- Dès qu'elle deviendra trop encombrante, oui.

- Parce qu'elle ne l'est pas pour l'instant ? S'étrangla Drago.

- Pas trop, je te l'ai dit.

- Comment je vais faire pour aller à la Tanière, moi ?

- Tu sais passer les barrières de ton père au Manoir ?

- Bien sûr, elles se lèvent automatiquement pour moi, et j'ai un passage secret à partir de ma chambre …

- Alors utilise la cheminée qui se trouve, selon Lucius, dans le petit réduit : c'est la seule qui soit reliée clandestinement à la Tanière. Je ne pense pas qu'on se verra pendant l'été, car Voldemort va me mettre sous surveillance, sans aucun doute. Mais je trouverai toujours cinq minutes par-ci par-là pour transplaner là-bas. Une dernière chose : ton bouclier d'occlumens ?

- Vas-y, dit crânement Drago en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Severus y mit toute sa force, mais rien ne filtra au début. Ensuite, il vit quelques images fugaces, entrecoupées de noir.

- Alors, tu aimes mes images, dit Drago, ironique.

- Quand je te disais que tu étais puissant, Drago. N'en doute jamais. Au moins, ainsi, tu es sûr que tu es à l'abri dans ta tête vis à vis de quiconque. Mais n'oublie pas de bien feindre non plus …

Drago hocha la tête avant de se rapprocher lentement, l'œil interrogateur, de Severus. Ce dernier le serra contre lui comme il avait souvent vu Lucius faire avec son fils. Il savait que cette étreinte allait donner de la force au jeune veela pour affronter l'école la tête haute, et surtout son retour à la maison qui serait difficile.


	10. Le Prince de SangMêlé

Contexte :

**Contexte :** j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic avant la parution du T7, avec l'intention d'en faire un T7. Je prendrai donc en compte les 6 premiers tomes de JKR, mais pas le septième, en revanche, je me réserve le droit d'exploiter certaines de ses géniallissimes idées à mon propre compte, donc je pense que je peux écrire :

**ATTENTION ! SPOILERS T7 !**

De quel(s) couple(s) s'agit-il ?

Tout d'abord, amis homophobes et anti-slash, je vous prie de bien vouloir faire demi-tour car cette histoire concernera des homosexuels.

Quel rythme de parution vais-je pouvoir tenir ? C'est une grande énigme pour moi. J'espère toutes les deux semaines, peut-être moins si je suis prolixe, peut-être plus en cas de vacances ou autres !!

Et maintenant, une dernière chose : bonne lecture, et bien entendu, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives !

**Correctrice : luna904**

**Nouvelle petite note :**

Afin de prévenir l'avalanche éventuelle de hurlements de vous, mes chers lecteurs, je vous rappelle encore une fois ce que j'ai déjà dit plus haut à savoir : je prends en compte les 6 premiers titres de la série !! Et ce même si Harry a seize ans !

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : Le Prince de Sang-mêlé_

Lucius en avait enfin fini avec les interrogatoires déplaisants. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient les aurors, qu'il allait ouvrir tout grand le manoir et tout dire ? Qu'ils se débrouillent un peu par eux même ! Oh, il n'éviterait pas la perquisition de sa demeure, mais il n'avait rien de réellement important là-bas, tout était soigneusement dissimulé à la Tanière.

Bon, il fallait maintenant raisonner clairement. Est-ce que les choses étaient mauvaises ? Oui, certes, il était à Azkaban, mais il y avait des points positifs : le précieux Potter était en vie la dernière fois où il l'avait vu et il avait intérêt à y être resté !

Le Maître ne pouvait plus prendre connaissance de l'intégralité de la prophétie puisque la sphère était irrémédiablement brisée.

Black n'était plus, bon débarras !

Son Maître ne pouvait exercer tout son courroux sur lui, étant donnée sa localisation présente. Oh oui, quoi que vous en pensiez, un petit séjour à Azkaban est bien plus agréable que de subir le courroux du Maître, surtout que ce dernier avait bien insisté sur l'importance de la mission …

Et puis, les détraqueurs ayant pris la clef des champs pour rejoindre son Maître, il ne restait que les aurors pour garder les cellules. Certes, ces derniers ne se privaient pas de l'humilier à chaque repas, un seul par jour, ne rêvez-pas, que les elfes de la prison lui apportaient, mais l'un dans l'autre, il n'en n'avait cure. Il attendait patiemment que Severus lui fasse signe qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir de là !

Quoi ? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'ils n'avaient pas mis au point un plan en ce sens dès le retour de leur Maître un an auparavant ? Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban, seul, il ferait beau voir avec Severus qu'ils n'arrivent pas à faire aussi bien que lui !

Mais il n'y avait tout de même pas que des points positifs. Le gros point noir était que Drago serait marqué dès sa sortie du train, donc le lendemain puisqu'il arrivait à tenir un certain calendrier dans sa tête. Ensuite, quelle serait l'attitude de Voldemort envers Severus ? Il ne prendrait pas le risque de le tuer, mais Merlin seul savait ce que son compagnon allait endurer par sa faute …

* * *

En ce début juillet, Severus quitta Poudlard la rage au ventre. Il devait rentrer dans son chez lui officiel, dans l'impasse du Tisseur et rien ne lui faisait plus horreur que ça. Voldemort l'avait prévenu, il allait devoir héberger Pettigrew chez lui, donc il devrait se créer les occasions pour aller à la Tanière, mais celles-ci seraient toujours bien trop courtes à son goût. Dès qu'il vit le rat se faufiler avec lui lorsqu'il entra dans sa maison, il eut un rictus de dégoût.

- Pettigrew, siffla-t-il immédiatement. Je vais te montrer où logent les rats comme toi.

Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers un débarras qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis des années et dit d'un ton moqueur :

- Voilà ta pièce. Ne te mets jamais dans mes jambes pendant que je travaille, sinon il t'en cuira !

- Mais, commença à couiner Pettigrew, ce n'est pas une chambre, ça !

- Et alors ? Tu es un sorcier, tu as ta baguette ? Sers-toi en plutôt que de pleurnicher !

Il resta ostensiblement chez lui pendant plusieurs jours, fabriquant les potions dont Pomfresh avait besoin à l'infirmerie. De ce fait, il put ensuite prétexter un certain manque d'ingrédients pour sortir de chez lui. Il se rendit rapidement sur le chemin de Traverse, qui était assez désert, pour une partie de ses ingrédients, dans l'allée des Embrumes ensuite, puis il transplana à la Tanière. Un rapide tour d'horizon lui apprit que Drago était passé : il avait laissé un parchemin bien en vue sur la table de la salle, ainsi qu'une petite fiole dans laquelle tournoyait un filin argenté.

_Severus_

_Aide-moi : je dois tuer Dumbledore._

_La formule qu'il a employée est en fourchelangue, mais j'ai pu extraire ce souvenir pour le mettre dans la fiole._

_Drago_

L'écriture était désordonnée, Severus pouvait sentir toute l'angoisse du jeune homme lorsqu'il l'avait écrite. Il serra les dents en relisant la note : la situation empirait. Drago ne l'avait pas écrit, mais il était certain que s'il n'arrivait pas à tuer Dumbledore, Lucius et lui en paieraient le prix. Et maintenant, il fallait trouver un nouveau fourchelang pour savoir quelle formule avait été employée pour les marquer ! Il eut un rictus de dépit en constatant combien Voldemort excellait dans son rôle de chef de guerre : il ne laissait aucune faille dans son organisation., il semblait n'avoir aucune faiblesse. Malgré tout, Severus n'allait pas s'avouer battu comme ça, il allait lutter, encore et toujours pour aider Dumbledore dans son entreprise. Ce dernier semblait avoir une arme supplémentaire autre que Potter ? Parfait : il allait mettre tout son poids dans la balance également. Il rangea soigneusement la fiole en l'étiquetant : inutile de la regarder sans un fourchelang à ses côtés

Deux jours plus tard, il se tendit intérieurement en voyant Narcissa et Bellatrix sur le pas de sa porte. Et lorsqu'il vit la grande comédie jouée par Narcissa, soi-disant terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son fils Drago si ce dernier échouait dans sa mission, il fit jouer à plein les rouages de son cerveau : quel était le véritable intérêt de Narcissa dans tout cela ? Car il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que c'était elle qui avait eu cette idée, et non Bellatrix. Cette dernière devait se douter, puisqu'elle connaissait le lien entre Lucius et lui, qu'il ferait tout pour aider Drago. Mais Narcissa ? Pourquoi s'abaisser à s'humilier de la sorte devant lui ? Pourquoi feindre avec autant d'art ? Il ne trouvait pas.

Il accepta sans hésiter le serment inviolable, de toute façon, comme Drago ne pouvait pas le faire, il faudrait qu'il arrive à le faire d'une façon ou d'une autre pour lui. Suite aux questionnements de Bellatrix sur sa loyauté au Maître, là franchement, il marchait sur du velours : il lui raconta donc sans hésiter le moins du monde la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu se précipiter l'année précédente lorsque son Maître avait pu les appeler pour la première fois depuis treize ans. Il se défendit point par point, jusqu'à en devenir méprisant pour les deux sœurs.

Après leur départ, il jeta un œil méprisant à Pettigrew qui réapparaissait. Il ne sa faisait aucune illusion, ce dernier était là pour l'espionner, et même s'il avait fait mine de le faire sortir de la pièce et de l'éloigner, mais le rat devait avoir un moyen pour l'écouter. C'était parfait : tout ce qu'il avait dit à Narcissa et Bellatrix le ferait passer pour un loyal mangemort, il pouvait le laisser filer et raconter cette entrevue au Maître.

Le Maître.

Peut-être.

Voilà peut-être la raison de la venue de Narcissa.

Demander à Severus de faire le serment inviolable était peut-être un moyen pour Voldemort de tenir Lucius, Drago et lui dans des filets encore plus serrés. Avait-il senti quelque chose ? Un léger défaut dans la loyauté ?

A la réflexion, peut-être pas, mais c'était bien dans le caractère du Maître de tenir la loyauté de ses fidèles de toutes les façons possibles. Le serment fait, Voldemort était sûr de plusieurs choses : Dumbledore mourrait à plus ou moins brève échéance, il enfoncerait Drago dans les Ténèbres par les essais même qu'il ferait pour tuer le directeur de Poudlard et affaiblirait le veela guérisseur par ces actes contre nature. Il pourrait également reprocher, et c'était là toute l'ironie de ce serment, à Severus d'avoir tué Dumbledore en lieu et place de Drago : un mangemort doit remplir sa mission seul, sinon c'est la disgrâce pour celui qui échoue et celui qui a tenté d'aider. Et il pourrait donc aisément manœuvrer Lucius dès sa sortie de prison en faisant pression sur son fils et son compagnon. Voldemort manipulait donc Narcissa comme tous les autres.

Le dix juillet au soir, il fut appelé en urgence par Pompom de Poudlard. Alors qu'il se précipitait vers la porte, attrapant sa cape au passage, Pettigrew eut l'audace de tenter de lui barrer le chemin pour lui demander :

- Tu réponds immédiatement à l'appel de Poudlard ?

- Au cas où ça ait échappé à ta cervelle de rat, je te rappelle que j'espionne Dumbledore pour le Seigneur de Ténèbres, Pettigrew. Donc lorsqu'on me demande de venir, même pendant les vacances, je le fais, ceci pour recueillir toutes les informations possibles qui serviront à notre Maître. Tiens ! Rends-toi utile pendant ce temps : va dire au Maître que j'ai justement été appelé en urgence et que je lui rapporterai ensuite la moindre bribe d'information !

Severus était assez satisfait de ce coup-là : Pettigrew allait se précipiter voir son Maître, mais, vu le peu d'information qu'il avait, ce dernier ne serait guère content de lui ! Il lui suffirait ensuite de feindre l'incompréhension de Pettigrew à ses paroles pour être sauf lui-même …

Il sa hâta vers l'infirmerie avec une seule question en tête : que pouvait-il se passer de si grave pour que ce soit Pompom qui l'appelle et non Dumbledore lui-même ? Il eut la réponse lorsqu'il vit la forme allongée, vêtue d'une robe bleue scintillante, sur le lit du fond.

Albus ne l'avait pas appelé car c'était lui le patient. Et au ton haché de l'infirmière, il n'allait pas bien du tout !

- Ah, enfin Severus ! Glapit-elle. Sa main ! Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire pour lui, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de le stabiliser !

Jetant un œil à la main droite de son directeur, il retint à grand peine une exclamation : elle était désormais noire, et semblait en train de se consumer de l'intérieur. Il lui semblait parfois voir des flammes vertes qui couraient sous la peau, et chacune d'elle semblait torturer le vieux sorcier, car son corps s'arquait sur le lit. Aussitôt, Severus commença à lancer sur la main et sur l'avant-bras de son mentor toute une série de sorts et de contre-sorts issus de la magie noire. Toutes ses connaissances y passèrent : il fit évoluer plusieurs fois le sort qui continuait ses ravages dans la main du directeur, signe que le degré de magie qui avait été employé était grand. Il mit en place toutes les protections possibles sur l'avant-bras de son directeur, mais rien ne semblait réellement contenir le sort. Néanmoins, après deux heures d'efforts intensifs avec Pompom qui ne cessait de son côté de lancer ses propres sorts de soins pour que l'état général du vieux sorcier ne s'aggrave pas, ils se regardèrent, essoufflés, tendus, en sueur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux, n'est ce pas ? Murmura Pompom.

- J'ai réellement fait tout ce que j'ai pu, rétorqua Severus sur la défensive.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit l'infirmière en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que sans vous, Albus aurait cessé de vivre depuis longtemps, et je pense même que vous lui avez donné au moins quelques mois devant lui. Mais ce qu'il a reçu est fatal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne connais tout simplement pas cette malédiction, Pompom, avoua Severus. Comme quoi, on ne connaît jamais tout …

- Laissons-le se reposer, murmura l'infirmière. Juste avant de s'écrouler, Albus m'a dit de vous dire ceci : il m'a dit que vous ne deviez pas chercher à cacher ce qui lui était arrivé, mais qu'il vous dirait la cause exacte plus tard, lorsqu'il serait remis. Il ne doutait absolument pas de vos compétences … Et il avait raison, je ne connais pas le quart des sorts que vous avez employé …

L'infirmière avait dit cela sur un ton désabusé.

- Ce ne sont pas à proprement parlé des sorts de guérison, avoua Severus à mi-voix.

- Effectivement, la magie noire n'est pas connue pour cela ! Rétorqua assez aigrement l'infirmière. Ne vous y trompez pas, je suis heureuse que vous ayez eu ces connaissances pour le sauver avec moi, mais je sais également que ce qui l'a mis dans cet état vient de la même magie ! Et ça, ça me mets hors de moi !

Severus opina simplement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il prenait congé de l'infirmière pour aller faire son rapport à Voldemort.

Lorsqu'il revint le lendemain, il fut heureux de constater que le directeur reposait assis sur son lit d'infirmerie et qu'il contemplait, pensif, une nouvelle bague. Celle-ci consistait en lui lourde chevalière en or ornée d'une pierre qui était fendue au milieu. Dumbledore leva la tête à son approche et lui sourit malgré ses traits tirés :

- Bonjour Severus. Je crois que je vous ai coûté des efforts hier ?

- Quelques uns, se contenta de répondre Severus en faisant apparaître une chaise à côté du lit. Etait-ce au moins utile ?

- Très utile. Beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer, Severus, dit le directeur en frottant doucement la bague. Coûteux, mais indispensable. Maintenant, dites-moi la vérité, mon ami : combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

Severus soupira longuement, fit la moue, puis répondit à voix basse :

- Un an serait déjà beaucoup, Albus, mais je pense que nous pourrons y arriver à condition que je renouvelle fréquemment mes contre-sort sur votre main et sur votre avant-bras.

- Je vois.

Dumbledore regarda encore une fois la bague, avant de murmurer :

- Il est tellement jeune et doit déjà tant porter sur ses épaules. Mais il le faudra. Il devra assumer cette charge en plus … Vous savez de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?

- Potter ? Encore et toujours ? La prophétie ? Cracha Severus.

- Elle a lié leurs destins, Severus, et nous n'y pouvons rien, ni vous ni moi, et malheureusement, lui encore moins. Nous ne pouvons que tenter d'alléger son fardeau de notre mieux. Mais, nous aurons l'occasion d'y revenir pendant cette année, vous vous en doutez. Maintenant, parlons de vous : comment s'est passé ce retour chez vous ?

Severus prit tout son temps pour répondre.

- Pas très bien, finit-il par admettre. J'ai Pettrigrew à demeure chez moi, et il y a deux jours, Narcissa Malefoy est venue en pleurs chez moi avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Pour tenir ma couverture, j'ai été obligé de faire un serment inviolable avec elle.

- Et qu'avez-vous promis ? Demanda Dumbledore alors que Severus se taisait.

- D'accomplir la mission de Drago Malefoy si ce dernier n'y arrive pas. De vous tuer.

Dumbledore sembla un instant étonné avant de le regarder fixement. Il finit par dire d'une voix hachée :

- Il a osé demander à un enfant …

- Il veut faire payer à son père son échec, coupa Severus. Peu lui importe l'âge de Drago Malefoy.

Surtout ne pas se trahir maintenant, ne pas trahir ce qu'il ressentait envers Drago et surtout Lucius … Severus cadenassa ces moments heureux fermement dans son esprit. Ils seraient protégés par la magie veela.

- Très bien, Severus, reprit Dumbledore après un moment. Maintenant que j'ai ces éléments en tête, ne vous inquiétez pas de moi jusqu'à la rentrée. Je vais m'en sortir et continuer à œuvrer sur mon deuxième pilier. Je vous rappellerai dans l'été pour vous tenir au courant. Ne vous mettez pas plus en danger vis à vis de Voldemort et rentrez pour être surveillé par Pettigrew.

Severus comprit que le directeur lui donnait son congé. Jamais ce dernier ne dévoilait plus que nécessaire ses plans : il était ainsi bien plus facile pour Severus de ne pas avoir à cacher certains souvenirs compromettants.

Deux semaines plus tard, il recevait une courte note de son directeur :

_Severus_

_Voilà déjà plusieurs années que vous me demandez d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'espère que vous serez heureux que j'accède à votre demande cette année. Le professeur Slughorn, dont vous vous souvenez je pense, accepte en effet de reprendre l'enseignement des Potions. Je vous saurai gré de me faire parvenir le plus vite possible la liste des manuels que vous comptez employer afin que Minerva puisse finaliser la liste des fournitures scolaires pour chaque étudiant._

_Bien cordialement_

_A.D._

Severus ne fit aucun commentaire en recevant cette missive sous le nez de Pettigrew. Il se contenta d'un ricanement, comme s'il se moquait de son directeur, lorsqu'il lui apprit la nouvelle. Ce mouvement de la part de Dumbledore était logique : il ne lui restait qu'un an à vivre, en mettant les choses au mieux, Severus devrait aider Drago à le tuer d'une façon ou d'une autre, il le plaçait donc sur le poste maudit. Bien sûr, quelque part il en était ravi : enfin il allait pouvoir apprendre aux plus jeunes sa deuxième matière favorite. Cela ferait un agréable changement dans son enseignement après toutes ces années à rabâcher la même chose ou presque puisque les programmes scolaires n'avaient guère évolués depuis qu'il était élève ! Il se plongea donc avec délectation dans la sélection de manuels appropriés pour chaque année et, deux jours après, il envoyait sa réponse à Dumbledore. Sa grande inquiétude pendant l'été fut simplement Drago : il avait beau passer toutes les semaines, puis tous les trois ou quatre jours à la Tanière, il n'avait aucune nouvelle du jeune veela.

* * *

Lucius se réveilla en sursaut, en pleine nuit, le cœur étreint par une toute nouvelle pulsation.

Ca y était !

Enfin !

Son compagnon avait seize ans.

Il était entier.

Où qu'il soit, qui il soit, il l'aimait déjà.

Seize ans. Il venait de passer ses Buses, comme Drago. Ils avaient deux mois d'écarts : sans doute arriveraient-ils à s'entendre sur beaucoup de sujets ! Avec un peu de chance, ce pourrait être … enfin, plutôt non, il ne valait mieux pas imaginer que son compagnon pourrait être un serpentard compagnon de chambre de Drago. Mmm voyons … un Serdaigle ? Un Pouffsouffle ? Non ! Mieux ! Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'Angleterre : un étudiant de Durmstang ou de Beaubâtons ! Salem même s'il le fallait : il ferait le tour du monde avec Severus, mais il trouverait son compagnon pour le chérir, l'aimer …

Il fallait maintenant patienter pour que Severus juge opportun de le sortir de là.

* * *

Severus ne voyait pas filer les semaines. Il était pris par ses cours, la surveillance des élèves, les soins à apporter à Dumbledore et son inquiétude pour Drago. Ce dernier lui échappait. Il tentait envers et contre tout de remplir sa mission seul, Severus le sentait. A la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il sut qu'il avait fait son premier essai : la jeune Bell était partie à Sainte-Mangouste. Et dire que ce gamin continuait à obéir aux ordres de son père et qu'il le fuyait comme la peste ! Ceci dit, Pansy Parkinson le serrait de près, ainsi que Blaise Zabini : il ne devait pas se sentir libre de ses mouvements.

A Noël, Severus en avait assez. Il devait voir le jeune homme, impérativement ! Il ne pouvait pas espérer, à son âge, venir à bout, seul, de Dumbledore ! Et surtout, il ne devait pas en venir à bout _trop vite_. Dumbledore mettait toutes ses forces dans son dernier combat, et il avait dit à Severus qu'il tiendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour mettre toutes les bases de sa lutte contre Voldemort entre de bonnes mains. Mais pour Dumbledore arrive à ce résultat, il importait par dessus tout que Drago ne réussisse pas trop vite, et qu'il ne se trahisse pas non plus ! Potter avait fait part de ses soupçons le concernant à Minerva, et il n'osait même pas imaginer les conséquences si sa collègue découvrait tout le pot aux roses ! Certes, Dumbledore la convaincrait peut-être de se taire, mais elle ne saurait pas feindre suffisamment ! Bon, il allait vérifier à la petite sauterie de Slughorn si ce dernier avait invité le dernier représentant Malfoy, ensuite, si ça n'était pas le cas, il irait débusquer le jeune homme dans son dortoir !

Bien lui en prit, car, même si le jeune homme n'était pas invité, il avait tout de même tenté de forcer sa chance, ce qui lui permit de traîner Drago dans une salle de classe non loin. Pour la première fois depuis assez longtemps, Drago s'était laissé aller à répondre de façon colérique à plus âgé que lui, ce à quoi il ne voyait qu'une explication : le veela était entrain de perdre, lentement mais sûrement, le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il amena la conversation orale sur le sujet qui le préoccupait, mais le regard de pure panique que lui lança Drago le persuada d'avoir recours à une autre tactique. Il fit montra discrètement sa baguette, puis son front à Drago, et heureusement, ce dernier parût comprendre. Dès qu'il prononça la formule, il vit tout de suite le premier souvenir que Drago lui laissa voir et il blêmit.

Narcissa avait osé.

Elle avait placé Drago sous le sort de transcription de parole. Oh, c'est un sort assez facile à lancer, mais qui normalement ne s'utilise que lors d'interrogatoire : il permet de coucher sur papier tout ce que le sorcier ensorcelé dit. La moindre parole prononcée était aussitôt retranscrite sur le parchemin récepteur. Et elle avait agrémenté le sort d'une extension de durée, qui faisait que la moindre parole de Drago devait désormais être retranscrite à la seconde même sur un parchemin du Manoir Malefoy.

Il ne pouvait donc plus espérer avoir une réelle conversation avec Drago pour ne pas le mettre en danger. Il agit donc en directeur inquiet et servant loyal du Maître pour que le jeune veela puisse sortir la tête haute de cet entretien. Ce faisant, il vit les images de Drago contraint d'apprendre l'occlumancie avec sa tante qui ne cessait de le railler. Il comprit également que Narcissa avait posé un sort de Traçage sur lui pour pouvoir toujours savoir où il était, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il avait déserté la Tanière dès le début de l'été ou presque. Ce n'était guère étonnant qu'avec de telles contraintes sur le dos Drago ait les yeux cernés et le teint grisâtre. Il le laissa filer lorsqu'il eut le malheur d'évoquer Lucius, car cela emplit de larmes les yeux de l'adolescent. Pour ne pas donner de prise aux éventuelles rumeurs, il se rendit à nouveau à la fête de Slughorn, et ne prit le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore que lorsque celle-ci prit fin. Ce dernier devait absolument être au courant de ce qui pesait sur les épaules du jeune serpentard.

Vers la fin février, il fut surpris lorsque Dumbledore lui demanda de venir faire quelques pas non loin de la forêt interdite.

- Mon cher Severus, vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir ici pour rien. Je veux vous parler loin de toutes les oreilles indiscrètes, y compris celles des tableaux. Je veux vous parler de ce que je veux que vous fassiez après ma mort, quel que soit le moment où elle intervienne. Je veux que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous continuiez à vous occuper d'Harry, de son enseignement, de sa sécurité.

- Vous plaisantez, Albus ? Dit Severus à mi-voix. Voire, vous vous foutez carrément de moi ?

Dumbledore eut un claquement de langue réprobateur et répondit fermement :

- Jamais sur ce sujet là !

- C'est hors de question, vous m'entendez ? Je veux bien faire mon maximum pour abattre Voldemort, mais là, trop c'est trop ! Sans compter qu'à compter du jour de votre mort, il y a de fortes chances que je sois en cavale, moi !

- Severus, que vous le vouliez ou non, Harry est la clé de notre réussite ! Répliqua le directeur d'une voix polaire.

- Dans ce cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider dans votre dernière tâche !

- Oh que si ! Vous avez accepté de le faire et vous vous y tiendrez Severus ! Maintenant, rappelez-vous de faire votre enquête dans votre maison : cet enfant ne peut pas tout faire tout seul !

- J'ai dit non, Albus !

- Et moi, je vous dis si, Severus ! Vous le ferez parce que vous le devez, c'est tout ! Cessez de faire l'enfant et de confondre James et Harry Potter ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce n'est pas à des gamins de faire la guerre ! Comportez-vous en homme sûr de ses convictions, et je sais que vous l'êtes ! Si vous ne le faites pas, tous les sacrifices que vous, moi et tant d'autres avons consentis n'auront servis à rien, vous m'entendez ? A rien !

Dumbledore avait presque crié ses derniers mots, mais Severus refusa de céder. Pour une fois, il regarda son directeur partir avec des yeux pleins de haine. Comment pouvait-il oser lui demander cela ? Déjà, plus il sentait l'échéance se rapprocher, moins il se sentait la force de tuer son directeur de sa main, mais continuer par dessus le marché à jouer les nounous de Potter ! Ah non, alors ! Que Dumbledore fasse appel au loup-garou pour ça ! Mais pas à lui !

Les semaines passèrent et Severus voyait avec inquiétude Drago se désintéresser de plus en plus de ses études, maigrir et avoir les yeux hantés, creusés. Début mai, il n'était pas loin des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde lorsqu'il vit son fantôme sortir de là en hurlant au meurtre ! Nom d'un scrout à pétards, que se passait-il là-bas ? Lorsqu'il ouvrit brutalement la porte, il vit Drago allongé, les mains crispées sur une blessure à la poitrine. Potter était à quelques mètres de lui, figé de terreur. Il se crispa lorsqu'il vit les bords de la plaie : heureusement, ses dons de guérisseur avaient automatiquement agis sur Drago, et il acheva de refermer la plaie en murmurant le contre-sort approprié. Il en fit de même ensuite sur les deux autres plaies, en particulier celle du visage dont il prit grand soin pour tenter d'éviter à Drago une cicatrice disgracieuse.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Drago était hors de danger, il se tourna vers Potter pour lui ordonner de rester dans ces toilettes le temps qu'il accompagne Drago à l'infirmerie : il devait absolument savoir d'où Potter avait appris ce sort qu'il avait inventé lui-même. Comment ce fichu gamin en avait-il eu connaissance alors que seuls Lucius et lui le connaissaient ? Il ne tenta pas de parler à Drago durant le trajet qui les mena à l'infirmerie : il était évident que ce dernier avait réussi à commencer à se guérir avant même son intervention, mais il ne fallait pas que Narcissa ait vent de quoi que ce soit sur les talents de son fils, si elle n'était pas encore au courant. Il confia l'adolescent aux bons soins de l'infirmière avant de se hâter pour retrouver Potter : une bonne petite explication d'imposait.

Il n'eut pas besoin de forcer son talent de legillimens pour connaître la vérité : ce sale gosse avait eu accès à son propre livre de potions de sixième année ! Voilà qui expliquait, entre autres, ses nouveaux talents dans cette matière dont Slughorn lui avait rabattu les oreilles à Noël : il bénéficiait de toutes ses propres annotations ! Mais le gamin était rusé finalement, et il avait dû percevoir la légère pénétration de ses pensées, car il ne lui présenta pas son propre manuel de potions. Non, il en mettrait sa main dans la gueule d'un dragon, le manuel qu'il lui présenta devait être celui de Ronald Weasley, le surnom ne laissait guère de place à l'imagination tout de même. Seulement voilà, en dehors d'une interrogation au veritaserum, le gamin nierait tout, et Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas sa légère incursion dans les pensées de son élève, donc il ne put faire qu'une seule chose : le mettre en retenue pour le restant de l'année, y compris pour son match de Quidditch ! Voilà qui lui apprendrait peut-être, il pouvait toujours rêver, non ? Donc voilà qui inculquerait peut-être à ce gamin les vertus de la prudence ! Car enfin, que pensait-il à essayer comme ça un sort dont il ne savait rien ? Mais non, bien entendu, il n'envisagea pas de tenter de le faire exclure du collège : pour sa propre sécurité, il fallait que Potter reste entre les quatre murs de Poudlard !

Environ un mois plus tard, alors que la soirée était déjà assez avancée, il vit Fillius se précipiter dans son bureau, haletant :

- Vite, Severus ! Il faut que vous veniez nous aider : des mangemorts sont entrés dans Poudlard et se battent contre l'Ordre !

Severus n'eut qu'une seconde pour prendre sa décision. Il savait Albus au loin avec Potter pour, selon les dires de son directeur, faire un nouveau pas dans la guerre contre Voldemort. D'un autre côté, si les mangemorts étaient présents, et compte tenu de la mission de Drago, ils ne partiraient pas tant que le directeur ne serait pas revenu. Il stupefixia son collègue, lui jeta un léger sort d'oubliettes avant de réduire son sac d'urgence. En sortant, il ne cilla pas en voyant Granger et Lovegood dans le couloir qui menait à sa salle de classe. Il jeta rapidement :

- Le professeur Flitwick s'est évanoui. Occupez-vous de lui.

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et se dirigea vers les bruits de sortilèges et de combat. A l'entrée d'un escalier, il vit Londubat se jeter en avant et être violemment rejeté par une barrière invisible. Il n'hésita pas et se lança à son tour : ainsi qu'il le pressentait, sa marque le picota légèrement, mais il put accéder à l'escalier sans problème. Il monta rapidement les marches pour atteindre le haut de la tour d'Astronomie et son visage se ferma lorsqu'il rejoignit les personnes présentes. Son directeur lui faisait face, mais il semblait clairement affaibli. Drago lui tournait le dos, mais d'après les conversations, il n'arrivait justement à tuer Dumbledore, malgré les injonctions des autres mangemorts présents, en particulier Greyback. Il bouscula l'adolescent pour se retrouver face au vieil homme.

Il planta son regard dans celui de son directeur alors que ce dernier disait d'une vois suppliante :

- Severus …

Il sentit que son mentor avait abaissé une partie de ses barrières mentales et sut ainsi que Potter était là, à leurs pieds, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il revit également une image qu'il savait être le moment, un an auparavant, où il avait avoué à Dumbledore qu'il avait dû faire le serment inviolable. Enfin, il se rappela ce que le directeur lui avait dit, un jour où il lui lançait à nouveau les sorts qui permettaient de freiner la malédiction qu'il avait reçu l'an passé :

- La mort ne me fait pas peur, Severus. En revanche, je préfère cent fois qu'elle soit propre et rapide si vous me lancez le sortilège de mort, que difficile et douloureuse si je dois être dans les pattes de Greyback ou de l'un des époux Lestrange.

- Severus … s'il vous plait …, entendit-il à nouveau.

Il ferma entièrement son esprit et se concentra sur une chose : il voulait délivrer son directeur des souffrances qu'il endurait depuis un an, et ce malgré sa répugnance à tuer celui qui l'avait cru, qui avait admis qu'il n'était pas devenu mangemort par choix. Il leva sa baguette et prononça froidement :

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Dès que le corps de Dumbledore eut passé le rebord de la Tour, il empoigna Drago par le cou pour le retourner vers l'escalier et se précipita dans la descente.

Il le poussait sans cesse vers l'avant, car le jeune veela semblait perdu, comme vidé de son énergie à cause de sa confrontation avec le directeur. La bataille faisait rage en bas, mais il prit garde de ne pas attaquer ni les uns ni les autres. Il hurla la fin du combat et se précipita vers la sortie du château. Drago le suivait, mais il se retournait fréquemment ce qui l'agaça profondément.

- Plus vite, Drago, plus vite ! Lui intima-t-il.

Ils avaient bien avancé vers les grilles du château, lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement de Potter derrière lui. Merlin non ! Ce gamin s'était encore jeté dans la bataille ! Heureusement, il avait l'air d'en avoir après lui pour avoir tué le directeur. Il hurla à Drago de courir encore avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Il dévia sort après sort sans pour autant riposter, et en raillant le gamin, ce qui eut l'air de le mettre encore plus en rage. Tout à coup, il le vit s'écrouler sur le sol en hurlant de douleur et rugit :

- Non !

Il lança un sort de cuisance sur le mangemort qui avait lancé l'impardonnable sur Potter en s'exclamant :

- Avez-vous oublié les ordres ? Potter appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous devons le lui laisser ! Allez-vous en d'ici ! Filez !

Il regarda intensément l'adolescent se relever, chancelant, car le visage de pure haine qu'il lui présentait le rendait méfiant. Il avait raison, car il dut parer un début de S_ectumsempra_ et heureusement qu'il le regardait bien, car ce damné gosse tenta un _Levicorpus _informulé qui serait parti s'il ne l'avait pas étouffé dans l'œuf, faisant de ce fait sauter sa baguette de son adversaire. Bon, là maintenant, ça suffisait ! Il ne pouvait pas passer la nuit à jouer avec un Potter en rage ! Tandis qu'il apprenait au gamin que les sorts qu'il tentait contre lui étaient les siens, il le surveillait.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il en le voyant proche de sa baguette qu'il envoya de ce fait à quelques mètres.

- Alors, tuez-moi, dit Potter, d'une voix haletante. Tuez-moi comme vous l'avez tué lui, espèce de lâche...

- NE ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LÂCHE ! Hurla Severus.

Ce qualificatif le fit sortir de ses gonds quand il pensa à tout ce qu'il avait enduré auprès de Voldemort, et tous les risques qu'il avait pris ! D'un geste de la baguette, il fouetta le visage du gamin avec un sort de feu : oh rien d'irréparable, mais suffisamment pour le faire hurler et l'obliger à se désintéresser de lui.

Il vit ensuite du coin de l'œil des gens sortir en courant du château. Il s'assura d'un coup d'œil que la baguette de Potter était loin de lui et, enfin, lui tourna le dos pour courir vers les grilles. Il fut stupéfait d'y trouver un Drago tremblant, qui semblait vouloir revenir vers Poudlard.

- Il faut que j'y retourne, Severus, gémit le veela.

Hein ? Hors de question !

Il le prit brutalement par les épaules pour lui faire faire demi-tour et cracha :

- Pas de ça Drago ! File à l'abri maintenant, tu entends ?

- Non, gémit encore Drago. Non, Severus, laisse-moi …

Ils avaient franchi les grilles du château et Severus transplana sans autre forme de procès, la main fermement agrippée au cou de Drago. Il ne prit pas le temps de tourner les yeux vers la Tanière : il jeta immédiatement trois sorts d'affilées sur Drago pour le libérer des sorts posés par sa mère et dit brutalement :

- Tu es libéré de ta mère Drago. Maintenant, explique-toi !

Mais ce dernier n'était pas en état de le faire. Les yeux agrandis par la douleur, il lâcha sa baguette dans l'herbe tandis que des larmes débordaient de ses yeux. Severus sut qu'il n'en tirerait rien dans l'instant. Néanmoins, il devait se hâter de retourner auprès de Voldemort : ce dernier lui ferait payer la défection de l'adolescent, cependant … A cet instant précis, il vit une lueur apparaître à deux mètres de lui. Il leva immédiatement sa baguette avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une plume de Fumseck à laquelle était accrochée une enveloppe rouge.

Dumbledore lui envoyait … une beuglante ? Mais enfin …

Il recula d'un pas lorsque la beuglante s'ouvrit et qu'il entendit la voix tonnante de son directeur :

- _Ne retournez pas auprès de Voldemort, Severus ! Prenez soin de Drago, le fils de votre veela, et dès que vous le pourrez, sortez Lucius Malefoy de prison ! Vous devez continuer la lutte tous les trois, mais pas dans les rangs de Tom ! C'est compris, Severus ?_

Plus tard, Severus se rappellerait qu'il avait hoché la tête comme si Dumbledore s'était tenu devant lui.

Mais comment savait-il ?

Comment avait-il pu organiser tout ça avant son départ de Poudlard ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, la beuglante reprit d'un ton plus doux :

- _Je vous ai fait bien des cachotteries, Severus, cette année, mais je pense que vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi je l'ai fait. Vous êtes presque au bout du long chemin que vous avez pris voilà dix-sept ans maintenant. Continuez ainsi Severus. J'ai confiance en vous, ainsi qu'en Lucius Malefoy désormais. Jamais vous n'auriez pu faire ce que vous avez fait sans que votre compagnon le sache …_

La beuglante se replia élégamment sur elle même avant de retomber au sol.

Severus sentit tout à coup toute l'excitation de la nuit, en réalité d'une seule heure constata-t-il en regardant sa montre, retomber comme un soufflet. Il était épuisé nerveusement. Tuer Dumbledore lui avait coûté encore beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'il avait envisagé dans ses cauchemars. Que devait-il faire ? Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour décider. Il suivrait les conseils de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout : le vieil homme avait manifestement mis en place tous ses pions, et il se devait de manœuvrer comme il l'avait prévu. Il prit donc un Drago hébété par les épaules pour le conduire dans l'intimité de la Tanière. Dès ce soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres saurait sa défection, mais il n'en avait cure : il devait s'occuper de l'adolescent, puis de Lucius.


	11. Retour à la maison

Contexte :

**Contexte :** j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic avant la parution du T7, avec l'intention d'en faire un T7. Je prendrai donc en compte les 6 premiers tomes de JKR, mais pas le septième, en revanche, je me réserve le droit d'exploiter certaines de ses géniallissimes idées à mon propre compte, donc je pense que je peux écrire :

**ATTENTION ! SPOILERS T7 DES LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !**

De quel(s) couple(s) s'agit-il ?

Tout d'abord, amis homophobes et anti-slash, je vous prie de bien vouloir faire demi-tour car cette histoire concernera des homosexuels.

Quel rythme de parution vais-je pouvoir tenir ? C'est une grande énigme pour moi. J'espère toutes les deux semaines, peut-être moins si je suis prolixe, peut-être plus en cas de vacances ou autres !!

Et maintenant, une dernière chose : bonne lecture, et bien entendu, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives !

**Correctrice : luna904**

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : Retour à la maison_

Cette fois, il était prêt. Severus regarda une dernière fois Drago, puis sortit de la Tanière. Il avait pris quatre jours pour mettre au point son plan, et pendant le même temps il avait épaulé Drago de son mieux. Non, vraiment, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais il lui était toujours impossible de prononcer le nom du compagnon de l'adolescent. Il voyait bien que ça le blessait, mais de toute façon, il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire pour le réconforter, pour lui faire admettre le choix de sa magie. Alors, autant ne pas tergiverser, il devait aller chercher Lucius. Il blêmit lorsqu'il accosta sur l'île qui abritait la prison : Merlin, Voldemort avait pris possession de la forteresse ? Cela ne pouvait être autre chose au vu de la présence des détraqueurs. Mais depuis quand ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Quoique ça … il pouvait peut-être le deviner seul …

* * *

Lucius se réveilla en sursaut en plein nuit en entendant la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Il bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds en entendant le murmure rauque de Severus :

- Déploies tes ailes, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps.

Immédiatement Lucius arracha le haut de sa tunique de prisonnier et sortit ses ailes dont la blancheur contrastait singulièrement avec la noirceur de la nuit. Il entendit Severus se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à le toucher, puis gémir de satisfaction en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- J'étais au bout, souffla-t-il la voix haletante.

Lucius referma ses ailes sur son compagnon et dit simplement :

- Prends le temps pour relaxer ton esprit un moment avant de sortir.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Je pense que le chemin est sûr maintenant, mais je doute d'arriver à pouvoir le refaire. La pression des détraqueurs est énorme.

- Je les ai sentis depuis plusieurs heures. Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient là ? Et que les aurors aient disparus ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

- J'en ai effectivement une assez bonne idée, répondit Severus, sarcastique. Et c'est justement la raison pour laquelle il faut impérativement que nous sortions au plus tôt avant de les avoir tous sur le dos … Détraqueurs et nos chers anciens amis mangemorts …

- Ah ? A ce point ? Alors tu vas rester au mieux dans mes ailes …

- Prends ma baguette également, dit simplement Severus en la lui tendant. Tu arriveras bien à nous sortir de là si je flanche ! Il faut que nous sortions vite d'ici avant que Voldemort ne décide de s'occuper de toi !

Ils commencèrent à s'avancer dans les couloirs, mais Lucius se rendit compte qu'effectivement, son compagnon avait laissé énormément de forces dans son trajet aller, car il marchait lentement et devait fréquemment s'appuyer sur les murs ou s'aider des cordes pour monter les escaliers. Il constata également que plusieurs mangemorts gisaient par terre, même s'il ne s'attarda pas à vérifier s'ils étaient vivants ou morts. Au moment où Lucius aperçut la porte de sortie, il faillit trébucher sur Severus qui venait de s'écrouler par terre. En le regardant brièvement, il comprit que son bouclier mental était en train de céder, malgré le renforcement de la magie veela, ce qui était une première : jamais, en effet, son bouclier n'avait flanché face aux assauts de Voldemort. Il le remit debout en lui passant un bras sous les épaules et murmura :

- Tu as pris quel moyen de transport ?

- …. Barque …. Portoloin … Tanière ….

La voix hachée de Severus rendait son élocution difficile et Lucius avait déjà bien eu du mal à comprendre ces mots là. Seulement, cela ne l'éclairait pas vraiment : quel pouvait être le rapport entre une barque, un portoloin et la Tanière ? Bon, Severus étant toujours précis dans ses explications, il décida de trouver d'abord le premier mot : la barque.

Il portait désormais plus Severus que ce dernier ne marchait, mais malgré tout il ne se figeait pas face à la force des détraqueurs. Ces derniers les laissaient d'ailleurs assez tranquille, même s'ils passaient non loin d'eux. La forteresse était dans leur dos, mais il y avait environ deux cent mètres à parcourir sur les rochers pour atteindre le bord de mer. Lorsqu'il arriva au bord de l'eau, Lucius était en nage : un an d'emprisonnement, avec les maigres pitances fournies, avait bien entendu eu raison de son endurance, et porter Severus sur deux cent mètres lui avait demandé un effort considérable. Mais maintenant, il fallait continuer, suivre le bord de l'eau pour trouver la barque.

- Severus, haleta-t-il, je pars à gauche ou à droite ?

Après un temps interminable, son compagnon finit par gémir :

- Gauche …. Non, droite … Non ! Ah, je ne sais plus !

Lucius soupira longuement, puis il prit le temps de réfléchir : comment pouvait-il aider Severus à se souvenir ? Il se mit à la place de son compagnon pour imaginer ce qu'il avait fait : il était venu en barque, avait débarqué, sûrement attaché la barque de façon moldue pour ne pas être repéré, puis il avait certainement pris la direction de la porte principale. Enfin, de la seule porte d'Azkaban, quoi.

- Quand tu as débarqué, la porte d'Azkaban, elle était à ta gauche ou à ta droite ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint : il voyait, grâce aux rayons de lune, le visage crispé par l'effort de Severus pour maintenir son bouclier face aux détraqueurs. Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus et s'apprêtait à prendre une direction au hasard, Severus siffla :

- Porte … ma gauche … Je suis allé à gauche …

Lucius soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait donc qu'à se tourner vers la gauche et suivre la mer. Les mètres qui suivirent furent éprouvant pour les deux : Lucius avait mis son compagnon sur son dos, ce dernier gémissait désormais sous la douleur, et il n'était pas loin de faire de même sous la souffrance éprouvée dans chacun de ses muscles. Mais il se forçait : pas après pas, glissant sur les rochers mouillés, manquant de tomber à chaque pas ou presque, il avançait. Enfin, il vit la masse sombre ballotter sur les flots. Il tomba à genoux lorsqu'il fut à une dizaine de mètres de son point d'arrivée. Il avait le souffle coupé, ses jambes et ses bras le brûlaient, mais il le sentait : ils étaient à deux doigts de la Tanière, même si physiquement, ils en étaient encore à des centaines de kilomètres.

- Le sac, gémit alors Severus. Le sac ….

Lucius prit la main de Severus dans la sienne, en même temps que la baguette et articula du mieux qu'il le pouvait :

- _Accio sac !_

Le sifflement qui suivi tinta comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. Les yeux brouillés par la fatigue il vit une masse informe se précipiter vers eux et, au moment où il attrapait l'objet, il sentit la sensation familière du portoloin. Il resserra sa prise sur son compagnon et se laissa glisser dans le tunnel. Il atterrit brutalement sur le ventre et gémit lorsque son nez rencontra la terre humide, mais ses muscles, tétanisés par l'effort précédent n'arrivaient plus à lui obéir. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre l'exclamation « Papa ! Severus ! » avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

A son réveil, il avait la sensation qu'un troupeau d'hypogriffes l'avait piétiné. Après tant de jours passés dans le froid et la noirceur d'Azkaban, le rayon du soleil lui fit refermer douloureusement les yeux.

- Papa ? Entendit-il murmurer d'une voix inquiète.

Lucius n'avait pas la force de parler, mais le léger geste qu'il fit en direction de la fenêtre n'échappa pas à son fils qui referma les rideaux d'un coup de baguette rapide. Un verre fut ensuite pressé à ses lèvres alors qu'on lui relevait la tête :

- Bois-ça.

Le ton autoritaire de Drago ne lui plaisait guère, mais bon, pour l'instant il était trop faible pour protester. L'eau coulant agréablement dans sa gorge combiné à une luminosité bien plus acceptable pour ses yeux lui permit d'ouvrir les paupières pour croiser le regard gris de son fils. En un clin d'œil, il comprit que cette année avait été particulièrement dure pour lui : le pli amer de la bouche, les joues trop creusées, les yeux enfoncés, Drago avait souffert. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Drago dit doucement :

- Severus est à côté de toi, mais il est en piteux état. Il a énormément forcé son mental et ses barrières sont à zéro ou presque. Je le fais dormir, c'est le mieux pour lui. Toi, par contre, tu n'as pas de séquelles de ça, il va juste falloir t'alimenter correctement !

- Depuis quand, commença Lucius avant d'être coupé par son fils.

- Depuis quand je sais vous soigner ? Depuis que j'ai eu seize ans et que j'ai eu mon héritage de veela guérisseur … Alors il va falloir que tu te reposes sur moi pour ça, papa … Et … plus vite tu seras sur pieds, plus vite tu pourras … m'aider …

La voix de Drago s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots et Lucius vit avec horreur une larme perler au coin des yeux de son fils. Merlin, que s'était-il donc passé en un an tout juste ?

Il se préoccupa d'abord de son compagnon : en se soulevant péniblement sur un coude, il scruta attentivement le visage de Severus. Ce dernier semblait exsangue, mais il respirait lentement, et seul. Il se laissa donc retomber sans grâce sur son oreiller : ses muscles hurlaient de douleur. Il se sentit alors soulevé par les épaules, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il entendit Drago lui chuchoter :

- Bois d'abord ça.

Priant Merlin pour que ses instincts de veela guérisseur soient vraiment bons, il but la potion sans sourciller avant que Drago ne l'aide à s'allonger à nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il soupirait de soulagement : la douleur le quittait lentement sous le regard attentif de son fils. Dès qu'il le put, il lui attrapa sa main gauche pour la tirer vers lui. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Mais, avant même de voir, il sut : le mouvement de recul de son fil ne passa pas inaperçu. Il ne lâcha pas sa main, mais releva le regard pour croiser le sien. Il vit tout : la culpabilité, la honte, la détresse. Il n'avait plus besoin de regarder l'avant-bras de Drago, il savait. Son fils portait désormais la même marque que lui.

Après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles il ne lâcha pas sa main, il finit par demander d'une voix lasse :

- Quand ?

- Dès que je suis sorti du train, répondit Drago d'une voix étranglée. Mais … ça encore, j'y étais prêt ! Enfin … autant que possible. C'est le seul jour où on a discuté ouvertement avec Severus à Poudlard. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait avoir anticipé, c'était ma mission …

Lucius ne tenta pas de reprendre la parole : il fallait qu'il laisse le temps à Drago de tout lui dire, à son rythme.

Et pour la première fois depuis une année, Drago raconta tout. Son angoisse devant cette mission qui était insurmontable pour lui : comment pourrait-il tuer le directeur de Poudlard, surtout après avoir pleinement reçu son héritage ? Il détailla son été cauchemardesque au manoir sous la surveillance constante de sa mère et de sa tante, le sort qu'elles avaient posé sur lui pour scruter la moindre de ses paroles. Il avoua à son père ses échecs durant l'année scolaire : il n'avait réussi qu'une seule chose, remettre en état l'armoire qui communiquait avec Barjow et Beurk. Sa panique lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il devait faire rentrer des mangemorts, dont le redoutable Greyback, dans Poudlard et qu'il devrait tuer le directeur malgré tout.

- Mais je ne savais pas que le pire était à venir, finalement, gémit Drago misérablement.

Il avait depuis longtemps passé le stade de la honte de pleurer devant son père. Il savait que ses nerfs lâchaient, mais il n'avait plus aucune force pour les contrôler.

- Va au bout, répliqua doucement Lucius qui en oubliait sa propre fatigue pour se concentrer sur son fils. Que s'est-il passé ce soir-là ?

- Dumbledore n'avait pas laissé le château sans surveillance, il avait fait appel à des renforts provenant de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et je … je … je l'ai croisé … Je l'ai reconnu … Il était là et je n'ai rien pu faire … J'ai du monter à la tour d'astronomie … Je ne pouvais pas tuer Dumbledore et … je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir de toute façon … Severus est monté, a tué le directeur comme ils avaient convenu, et on est reparti … Et je l'ai à nouveau croisé, j'ai cru …

Drago s'interrompit brusquement et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait si mal. Il savait qu'il se tuait à petit feu de tenter de refuser son compagnon comme ça, mais … de toute façon, il était condamné ….

Lucius laissa de longues minutes à Drago pour se reprendre. Il savait parfaitement de quoi Drago parlait, mais qui donc était son compagnon pour qu'il réagisse si violemment ? Bon, il y avait bien quelques personnes de bien dans l'Ordre du Phénix, non ? Tiens, par exemple … Mais il eut beau chercher, aucune des personnes qu'il connaissait ne le faisait bondir de joie pour son fils … Il finit par soupirer longuement et dit :

- De toute façon Drago, c'est lui qui est le mieux pour toi. Envers et contre tout, et même si tu n'y crois pas un instant et si tu doutes de ta magie, elle, elle sait. Cet homme là est fait pour toi, et toi seul. Et tu es fait pour lui. Donc ?

Il dut bien s'avouer plus tard que lorsque Drago murmura « Remus Lupin », il pensa sincèrement avoir mal entendu, avoir cru une seconde à une blague … Son fils venait de le réduire au silence pendant de longues secondes.

Un lycanthrope.

Un loup-garou comme compagnon de son fils.

L'un des tourmenteurs de son propre compagnon.

Là, oui, c'était un vrai cauchemar.

Et il ne put offrir qu'un maigre « Tu ne fais pas dans la facilité » à son fils qui était démoralisé. Ils avaient envisagé beaucoup de choses ensemble, y compris ce maudit Potter, mais Lupin ! Et Drago qui semblait vouloir tenter de refuser ça ! Bon, il n'allait pas lui jeter la première pierre, mais c'était son compagnon ! Il ne pouvait pas tenter de le nier !

Malgré tout, Lucius s'efforça de voir le bon côté des choses : il lui fallut chercher longtemps, mais il finit par trouver. Lupin avait toujours été considéré par Severus comme le moins dur des maraudeurs. Et il avait également admis, bien que de mauvaise grâce, que ses talents d'enseignant n'étaient pas à prouver : c'était le meilleur professeur, après eux, avec lequel Drago avait réussi à apprendre correctement les sortilèges de défense. Et puis Lupin n'était pas non plus considéré comme particulièrement rancunier, ni particulièrement méchant quand il n'était pas transformé. Il faudrait juste qu'il aide éventuellement Drago, dès que ce dernier cesserait de combattre son instinct veela, à trouver tous les points qu'il pourrait mettre en avant pour convaincre Lupin que cette union avait également beaucoup d'avantages pour lui.

Pendant tout le temps qu'il réfléchissait, il avait attiré son fils contre lui pour lui communiquer sa force, sa présence. Il pouvait sentir que l'adolescent était complètement déboussolé par ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait très certainement idéalisé son futur compagnon, comme il l'avait fait lui-même à l'époque, et il était désormais confronté à une dure réalité. Au bout de longues minutes, il sentit la tête de son fils se faire plus lourde contre son épaule et sut que ce dernier avait plongé dans un sommeil réparateur. Il garda un bras sur lui, dans son dos, tandis que son autre main trouvait celle de Severus. Il pouvait se laisser aller lui-aussi à dormir.

* * *

A la gare de King's Cross, quelques jours seulement après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry fut soulagé de constater que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient là pour attendre sa descente du Poudlard Express. Il eut le cœur serré en contemplant le train pour la dernière fois. Il était déterminé : il ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine, la recherche des Horcruxes était plus importante que n'importe quel Aspic ! Par contre, il espérait arriver à convaincre Ron et Hermione de ne pas venir avec lui. Ce serait très dur pour lui d'être séparé d'eux, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils se retrouvent plus en danger en restant avec lui. Dans un mois il serait majeur, il était temps qu'il s'assume tout seul ! Il s'engouffra à la suite de Kingsley dans la voiture prêtée par le ministère, Maugrey, Tonks et Remus Lupin étaient là également. Ils avaient tous leur baguette à la main et scrutaient l'extérieur à la recherche de la moindre anomalie. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient devant le 4, Privet Drive et Maugrey prit enfin la parole :

- Potter, les protections vont perdurer jusqu'à 31 Juillet. Nous te préciserons bien sûr les modalités de ton départ d'ici.

- Les modalités ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

- Il est évident que nous n'attendrons pas le 31 Juillet pour te sortir de là, sinon nous aurons l'ensemble des mangemorts à combattre ! Mais nous devons encore étudier les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous, et vérifier que le ministère va pas nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues sous je ne sais quel prétexte ! D'ici là, mon garçon, …

- Vigilance constante, coupa Harry un brin agacé, oui, je sais. Et pour Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Il n'est pas notre priorité, rétorqua Maugrey, tu es notre priorité.

- Mais enfin, il a tué Dumbledore ! S'insurgea Harry. Vous comptez le laisser filer comme ça ?

- Il a déjà le ministère aux trousses, même si ce n'est pas grand chose, il n'est pas totalement libre de ses mouvements ! Et puis, tu attires Tu-Sais-Qui comme la viande les sombrals, il y aura alors Rogue dans son sillage, et je ne le raterai pas cette fois !

- Moi non plus ! Grommela Harry entre ses dents.

- Rentre vite, maintenant. Et ne sors du jardin sous aucun prétexte, tu entends ? Les protections sont légèrement plus étendues, mais leur efficacité est maximum dans l'enceinte de la propriété de ta tante.

Génial, pensa Harry, un mois à passer enfermé entre quatre murs ! Néanmoins, il salua tout le monde d'un hochement de tête, non sans remarquer la gêne qui semblait perdurer entre Tonks et Lupin depuis la déclaration de la métamorphomage dans l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il entra, il fut surpris d'entendre Oncle Vernon lui enjoindre de venir les rejoindre au salon d'une voix presque aimable.

- Ah, toi, te voilà enfin ! Les … autres nous avaient indiqué le jour de ton retour.

Harry attendit sans rien répondre. Que lui voulait donc oncle Vernon ?

- Tu vas rester ici jusqu'au trente et un Juillet et partir ensuite, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de son oncle s'était vaguement éclairé à cette dernière phrase. Harry se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête en retour.

- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il faut également que nous partions à cette date pour aller je ne sais où avec des monstres comme toi ?

Oncle Vernon avait terminé sa phrase en vociférant. Harry n'était pas du tout au courant de ça ! Néanmoins il répondit la seule chose censée qui faisait écho aux paroles de Meugrey :

- Parce que le trente-et-un juillet, à minuit une, Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts vont encercler cette maison dans l'espoir de tuer tout être vivant y habitant. Libre à vous d'y rester, moi, je serai parti !

Harry tourna les talons et monta péniblement sa malle dans sa chambre. Il se sentait vidé, usé. Dumbledore était mort, assassiné pour rien. L'horcruxe leur avait échappé. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'il vit, outre la couche de poussière, fut la plume rouge qui gisait sur la table, juste sur une enveloppe. Il se rapprocha rapidement et sentit sa gorge se serrer en reconnaissant une plume de Fumseck. Qui sait où était le phénix à l'heure actuelle ?

En prenant l'enveloppe entre ses mains, et en contemplant l'écriture qui l'ornait, il reconnut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une missive de Dumbledore. Il la décacheta fébrilement : que voulait donc dire ceci ? Il commença avidement sa lecture :

_Mon cher Harry_

_Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est que je suis mort. J'ai en effet donné des ordres très stricts à Fumseck en ce sens._

_Je n'ai jamais redouté la mort, Harry, et j'espère vraiment que ce sera Severus qui me l'aura donnée, car de sa part, j'aurai eu une mort rapide et sans douleur. Nous avions tout prévu._

Harry était hébété. Dumbledore avait _voulu_ mourir de la main de Rogue ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Il reprit sa lecture sans attendre :

_Je suis condamné depuis l'année dernière, Harry, par la malédiction placée autour de la bague des Gaunt. Severus et Pompom ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu dès l'été dernier, et tout au long de l'année pour la ralentir, mais j'étais proche de la fin, Harry. Je te le répète, j'espère être mort de la main de Severus. Il ne m'a jamais trahi, Harry, même avec la marque qu'il porte sur son bras._

Non, cria Harry. Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il a suivi tous les mangemorts, a tué Dumbledore sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ! Comment peut-il dire qu'il ne l'a jamais trahi ?

_Mais, avant de poursuivre sur ce thème, j'aimerai que tu prennes le temps de lire la deuxième lettre qui se trouve avec la mienne._

Harry se jeta avidement sur l'enveloppe qu'il avait laissée choir dans sa hâte de lire le parchemin de Dumbledore. La déchirant à moitié, il s'aperçut qu'effectivement, une deuxième enveloppe se trouvait dedans, à son nom, écrit d'une écriture qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. La retournant avec impatience, il fut surpris de constater que cette enveloppe avait été cachetée, puis grossièrement ouverte. Qui s'était permis de lire son courrier ? Il en tira rapidement le parchemin qui s'y trouvait, le déplia et commença sa lecture :

_Harry_

_Aujourd'hui tu as un an. Je n'arrive pas à croire que le temps passe si vite. Depuis de longs mois déjà, je ne veux pas écrire cette lettre. Je ne veux pas coucher sur le papier ce que je ne voudrais pas être ton avenir._

_Mais Dumbledore nous a dit que la menace se précise._

_Je sais que, si je ne suis plus là pour le faire directement, je dois t'informer par cette lettre de ce que j'ai vu._

_Quand tu me liras, j'espère que quelqu'un, James, moi, peut-être même Sirius, t'aura expliqué tout ce que les jeunes sorciers apprennent peu avant leur seizième anniversaire, ou en tout cas devraient apprendre, sur les veelas._

_Quand j'ai appris leur existence et la façon dont ils choisissent leur compagnon, j'ai raillé cette façon de faire. Et j'ai continué jusqu'à ce que je lise suffisamment pour comprendre que leur magie ne se trompe pas : l'amour d'un veela est le plus pur qu'il soit, Harry, souviens-toi en toujours. Tu ne peux pas rejeter l'amour d'un veela : ce serait comme rejeter toute capacité à aimer pleinement._

_Mon Dieu, que cette lettre est dure à écrire. Comme tu t'en doutes, je l'écris d'une seule traite, je ne pourrais pas faire autrement. _

_Comment atténuer le choc ? _

_Je n'ai aucun moyen._

_J'ai eu une vision voilà un peu plus d'un an, maintenant. Et j'ai étudié suffisamment la divination pour savoir que ma vision n'est pas sortie de mon imagination. J'ai vu quelques minutes de l'avenir. De Ton avenir. Je t'ai vu confesser un amour sans bornes pour un veela. Le veela qui te reconnaîtra comme son compagnon._

_Je n'ai pas voulu y croire au début. J'ai voulu refuser cette idée. Je ne voulais pas croire que mon fils pourrait un jour aimer un homme comme celui-là, car je le connais. Mais j'ai soigneusement cherché cette année, et tous les indices sont là. Ils appuient ma vision._

_Tu es un compagnon veela, Harry. Mais pas de n'importe quel veela. Cela fait cinq cent ans maintenant que le monde sorcier n'a pas vu naître de veela supérieur. Je te joins à ma lettre tous les renseignements que j'ai pu trouver sur cet être d'exception. Tu es l'un de ses compagnons. Je devrais être folle de joie qu'un tel honneur t'arrive. Quoi de plus merveilleux pour une mère d'avoir la totale certitude que son fils va être aimé d'un amour pur et vrai ? Mais cet homme me fait froid dans le dos. Je ne conçois pas qu'il puisse être attentionné envers un quelconque compagnon comme le sont décrits les veelas._

_Je n'arrive plus à t'écrire._

_C'est trop dur._

_J'ai peur pour toi, mon chéri._

_Les livres sur les veelas sont devenus mes livres de chevets : je veux me convaincre que ce qu'ils disent est vrai et que tu seras heureux. Mais c'est si difficile._

_Tu es le deuxième compagnon de Lucius Malefoy. Son premier compagnon est Severus Rogue._

_Je te laisse une autre lettre pour Remus._

_Ta maman qui t'aime_

_Lily Potter_

Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il tomba assis par terre sur le plancher poussiéreux de sa chambre.

Non.

Tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'une vaste blague. De très mauvais goût, mais blague tout de même. Et puis d'abord, Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un veela, ça se saurait non ? En plus il était marié et avait un fils ! Mais qu'il rencontre un jour l'auteur de cette pseudo lettre qui avait osé signer du nom de sa mère, il lui ferait regretter d'être né, foi de Potter ! Il froissa brutalement la lettre pour reprendre celle de Dumbledore :

_Maintenant tu sais quelle est ta destinée. Comme je te connais assez bien maintenant, je sais que tu refuses de croire la lettre de ta mère. Et pourtant : elle l'a écrite devant moi, dans mon bureau, le matin même de ton premier anniversaire. Je l'ai vue pleurer en l'écrivant et lorsque je lui ai demandé la raison de ces larmes, je me souviens encore de ce regard vert flamboyant qui m'a transpercé. J'ai eu une vision, m'a-t-elle dit, le jour même de la naissance de Drago Malefoy. Elle m'a décrit le contexte de la vision sans me préciser son contenu, et tout ce qu'elle m'a dit me pousse à croire qu'elle a réellement vu l'avenir. Elle t'a très certainement vu combattre Voldemort, soutenu par Lucius Malefoy et Severus. De la part de ce dernier, je n'en doute pas un instant, j'avoue que ma surprise est venue du nom de Lucius Malefoy. Oui, Harry, je le confesse, c'est moi qui ai ouvert la lettre de ta mère, ainsi que celle qu'elle destine à Remus._

Harry, déjà assis par terre d'émotion, n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour ramasser l'enveloppe de sa mère et trouver encore à l'intérieur une nouvelle enveloppe, également ouverte, portant le nom de Remus. Décidément, c'était le jeu des poupées russes ! Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'extraire ce nouveau parchemin et de lire de courrier de Lupin, après tout, Dumbledore avait commencé !

_Mon cher Remus_

_Ce que je vais t'écrire va sûrement te surprendre, mais dans un sens, t'arranger également. J'ai eu une vision Remus, une véritable vision de l'avenir. Tu es le compagnon d'un veela. Je sais que c'est une chance pour toi, n'hésites pas à la saisir. J'espère qu'il ne t'en fera pas trop voir car il ne porte pas un nom que nous apprécions beaucoup. Tu seras le compagnon de Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius Malefoy._

_En souvenir de moi, Remus, aide Harry par pitié. Il est le deuxième compagnon de Lucius, le premier étant Severus Rogue._

_Lily_

La lettre tomba des mains d'Harry. Il se pinça pour être sûr de ne pas être entrain de rêver.

Mais la douleur qu'il s'infligea le persuada du contraire.

Non, là maintenant, il est était sûr, c'était une vaste blague !

Il reprit la lettre de Dumbledore avec des mains tremblantes :

Et comme je te connais bien tu viens de lire la lettre pour Remus et tu es persuadé qu'il s'agit d'une blague. Mais, moi, Albus Dumbledore n'hésite pas à le dire bien grand :

CECI N'EST PAS UNE FARCE HARRY !

_Je devais te remettre cette lettre le jour de l'anniversaire de tes seize ans. Mais vu l'état dans lequel cela avait mis ta mère, et compte-tenu du fait que tu venais de perdre Sirius et que le nom des Malefoy avait été prononcé avec ta mère, j'ai osé l'incorrect. J'ai ouvert la lettre et l'ai lue, ainsi que celle destinée à Remus. _

_Te concernant, Lucius Malefoy était déjà en prison : je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de te placer ce fardeau supplémentaire sur tes épaules au moment où tu venais d'apprendre l'intégralité de la prophétie. Concernant Drago Malefoy, je n'ai pas voulu non plus alourdir sa propre peine : il venait d'être marqué et de recevoir sa mission, ô combien difficile, à savoir de me tuer. J'ai donc éloigné Remus au maximum de Poudlard. Et Severus, sans l'appui de Lucius, n'aurait pas non plus été capable de supporter cette révélation. Il aurait tout tenté pour sortir son compagnon de prison, sans prendre garde à leur sécurité._

_Sans doute ai-je été lâche une fois de plus._

_Peut-être ai-je sous-estimé ta capacité à comprendre ?_

_Mais peut-être vous ai-je également permis de rester en vie tous les cinq jusqu'à ce jour ?_

_Tu ne seras pas le seul à recevoir une lettre posthume Harry. J'ai également envoyé des instructions à Severus pour qu'il sorte Lucius Malefoy de prison. Je ne doute pas une seconde que ce dernier cherche frénétiquement son deuxième compagnon et qu'il te trouve. Sais-tu que certains sorciers seraient prêts à tuer pour être le compagnon d'un veela ? Comment refuser l'absolu certitude d'être aimé pour soi ?_

_Pardonne à un vieil homme, Harry, et garde intacte ta faculté d'aimer : je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu recevras de l'amour au centuple en retour. Ton veela ne peut vivre que par et pour ses compagnons. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. : J'ai donné en garde à Remus le résultat de mes recherches concernant la possibilité que Lucius Malefoy soit un veela supérieur, sans lui dire qu'il s'agissait de cela …_

A la fin de sa lecture, Harry sentit une rage froide s'emparer de lui. Quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore, il refusait totalement l'idée d'être un compagnon de Lucius Malefoy ! Et puis quoi encore ? Autant s'offrir directement en sacrifice à Voldemort ! Et Dumbledore qui lui avait, une fois de plus, fait des cachotteries ? Sans compter que sa lettre était bien décousue pour un homme comme lui !

Il mit donc celle destinée à Remus et celle de Dumbledore ensemble, les froissa brutalement, il les serra si fort qu'elles formaient une sphère presque parfaite à la fin. Il descendit le visage dur à la cuisine et alluma la gazinière de sa tante. Il eut un rictus mauvais lorsqu'il lança la boule compacte dans le feu produit par le gaz. Et il frappa un grand coup sur le plan de travail en constatant que le parchemin ne s'enflammait pas. Dumbledore semblait avoir tout prévu ! Bien, puisque c'était comme ça, il n'allait pas brûler ce parchemin mais le faire simplement disparaître. Il coupa le gaz et jeta la boule étrangement froide dans la poubelle. Sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la cuisine.

Il ressentit un nouvel élan de rage en voyant qu'il avait mis de côté la lettre soi disant écrite par sa mère et l'envoya subir le même sort que les deux premières lettres. C'était une chance qu'il n'avait croisé personne de sa famille : ils auraient eu beau jeu de le traiter de fou une fois de plus !

Cette nuit-là, il dormit mal. Il ne cessait de ressasser ces idioties en bourrant son oreiller de coups de poings.

Et il eut un très mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée à huit heures du matin, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore daigné se lever, trop fatigué par cette nuit sans véritable repos. Il entendit la voix colérique d'oncle Vernon qui semblait tomber dans le vide, mais bientôt des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Il déglutit péniblement en sortant sa baguette car il ne reconnaissait ni le pas de son oncle, ni celui de sa tante. Il mit rapidement ses lunettes sur son nez et pointa sa baguette sur la porte lorsqu'il entendit frapper.

- Entrez, dit-il à voix basse.

Lorsqu'il vit Remus Lupin, le visage décidé, bien que pâle, franchir le pas de sa porte, il commença vraiment à se sentir mal.

- Harry, attaqua l'ancien maraudeur d'une voix rauque. Il faut qu'on parle très sérieusement. Tu as la lettre de Dumbledore ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête sans quitter Remus des yeux.

- Où est-elle ? Gronda son ancien professeur.

- A la poubelle, réussit à articuler Harry en retour.

- _Accio Lettre de Dumbledore_, fit Remus entre ses dents. Deux secondes plus tard, il attrapait habilement la boule de papier qu'Harry avait fait la veille au soir et la dépliait nerveusement, non sans lancer des regards noirs vers Harry. Ce dernier n'osa pas bouger pendant tout le temps de l'opération, puis tant que Lupin lisait les deux lettres. A la fin de cette lecture, il commença à réellement avoir peur lorsque son ancien professeur releva vers lui un regard plein de détermination :

- Je pense que je dois te faire part maintenant des recherches d'Albus.

Euh … non ? Pensa immédiatement Harry, mais il y avait un je ne sais quoi dans le regard de Remus qui l'enjoignit, une fois n'est pas coutume, à garder le silence.


	12. La découverte

Contexte :

**Contexte :** j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic avant la parution du T7, avec l'intention d'en faire un T7. Je prendrai donc en compte les 6 premiers tomes de JKR, mais pas le septième, en revanche, je me réserve le droit d'exploiter certaines de ses géniallissimes idées à mon propre compte, donc je pense que je peux écrire :

**ATTENTION ! SPOILERS T7 DES LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !**

De quel(s) couple(s) s'agit-il ?

Tout d'abord, amis homophobes et anti-slash, je vous prie de bien vouloir faire demi-tour car cette histoire concernera des homosexuels.

Quel rythme de parution vais-je pouvoir tenir ? C'est une grande énigme pour moi. J'espère toutes les deux semaines, peut-être moins si je suis prolixe, peut-être plus en cas de vacances ou autres !!

Et maintenant, une dernière chose : bonne lecture, et bien entendu, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives !

**Correctrice : luna904**

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : La découverte_

Dans sa petite chambre exiguë, encore allongé sur son lit, Harry ne quitta pas un instant Remus Lupin des yeux alors que ce dernier transfigurait l'unique chaise bancale de la pièce en un confortable fauteuil de velours noir. Il y avait sur le visage de son ancien professeur une expression qui le mettait mal à l'aise : était-ce de la détermination ? Du soulagement ? Un mélange des deux ?

Et lorsqu'il prit la parole d'une voix plus ferme qu'elle ne l'avait été tout au long de l'année, Harry eut du mal à déglutir.

- Bien, pour commencer, j'imagine que tu n'as pas encore déjeuner, donc, voilà de quoi te restaurer pendant que je t'explique ce sur quoi j'ai passé la nuit.

D'un tour de poignet, il fit apparaître sur les genoux d'Harry un plateau complet garni de toasts, de marmelade, de morceaux de bacons cuits à points sur des œufs brouillés, ainsi qu'une tasse de chocolat. Quelques secondes plus tard, et alors que Remus ouvrait la bouche pour parler à nouveau, Harry entendit un rugissement de colère de la part de son oncle et entendit son pas pesant commencer à monter l'escalier. Ces derniers sons firent froncer les sourcils de Remus qui s'empressa de jeter deux sorts sur la porte :

- Crois-moi, ton oncle ne viendra pas nous déranger ! Mange maintenant pendant que je t'explique.

Le ton employé ne laissait encore une fois aucun choix à Harry qui préféra obtempérer silencieusement. Certes, ce n'était pas habituel de sa part, mais l'expression du lycanthrope était bien trop inquiétante pour qu'il tente de désobéir.

Après un léger hochement de tête lorsqu'il commença à manger, Remus prit la parole d'une voix grave :

- Comme tu le sais puisque tu as lu ta lettre, Dumbledore m'a laissé deux livres, ainsi que plusieurs documents concernant la famille Malefoy, et plus précisément son arbre généalogique. J'ai passé ma nuit à les parcourir pour chercher la vérité et savoir si Lily a pu voir la réalité, alors même que tu n'étais pas né. Et j'ai abouti à la même conclusion que lui, à savoir : oui, il y a une certaine probabilité que Lucius Malefoy soit un veela supérieur, probabilité renforcée par son apparence physique, notamment la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Il peut être ce qu'il veut, marmonna Harry, du moment qu'il reste pourrir à Azkaban.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, rétorqua Remus d'un ton cassant. Si c'est un veela et que tu es son compagnon, tu n'as pas le droit de le repousser !

- Et pourquoi pas ? S'il veut m'aimer, libre à lui, mais en silence et dans son coin !

- Parce que c'est un veela, Harry ! Cria Remus. Mais enfin, tu n'as rien retenu de ce que Sirius a dû te dire ? Tu ne respectes même pas les paroles de ton parrain ?

- Mais Sirius ne m'a rien dit, s'insurgea Harry. En tout cas rien à propos des veela !

- Tu me fais une blague, là ? Gronda Remus. Tu mens pour tenter d'y échapper ?

- Non ! Je ne mens pas !

Harry était outré, et il se redressa si violemment dans son lit qu'il renversa en partie son chocolat sur sa couverture, sans que l'un et l'autre n'y prennent garde.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux, avant que Remus ne gémisse à haute voix :

- Patmol, Patmol, Patmol, PATMOL ! Jusqu'au bout tu n'auras eu aucun sens des réalités ! Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as rien expliqué sur les veelas comme tout jeune approchant de ses seize ans ?

- Mais m'expliquer quoi ?

- Ce que tout sorcier doit savoir avant son seizième anniversaire : à savoir qu'il est susceptible d'être le compagnon ou la compagne d'un veela. Que si tel est le cas, il lui est interdit, ou presque, de refuser cet amour sous peine de tout perdre. Et quand je dis tout, Harry, c'est vraiment tout : possessions, titres, travail, même baguette, tout lui est retiré. Car refuser l'amour d'un veela, c'est refuser la magie en elle-même. Le veela n'est pas libre de choisir son compagnon, sa magie le fait pour lui, et elle au moins, elle ne se trompe jamais. Elle sait voir qui sera la meilleure personne accordée au veela. La magie du veela est complémentaire de celle de son compagnon ou de sa compagne, à elles deux, elles tutoient la perfection. Voilà pourquoi, si tu tentes de le nier, le monde magique te nie à son tour : tu n'existes plus à ses yeux car tu refuses l'essence même de ce monde, ton monde !

Remus avait achevé sa tirade en criant presque. Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre, d'une voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure :

Voilà tout ce que Sirius aurait dû t'expliquer lorsque tu es venu passer Noël au Square Grimmaurd. Je ne comprends même pas qu'il ne l'ait pas fait : tu approchais de ton seizième anniversaire, par Merlin !

Harry resta tétanisé en entendant les mots de Remus.

Mais enfin, il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il allait gober ça comme un conte de fée, non ? D'autant plus que cela ressemblerait plutôt à un film d'horreur qu'à tout autre chose le concernant !

- De toute façon, finit-il par décréter à haute voix, la question ne se pose pas, Malefoy est en prison et Rogue doit être à genoux devant Voldemort dans l'espoir d'avoir une récompense, ce sale bâtard !

- Détrompe-toi ! Rétorqua Remus. Les aurors ont arrêté, voilà deux jours maintenant, Alecto Carrow et ce dernier était furieux contre Severus. Apparemment, il a complètement disparu dans la nature, ainsi que Drago Malefoy, juste après la mort de Dumbledore.

- L'assassinat, vous voulez dire ! Coupa violemment Harry.

- Si ça te soulages de l'appeler ainsi ! Non, tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout, Harry ! Gronda Remus en fixant Harry du regard. Il est apparu assez clairement à Kingsley que Carrow tenait désormais Severus et Drago pour des traîtres. Pour Lucius Malefoy, la seule chose que je peux te dire actuellement, toujours de source des aurors, c'est que la prison d'Azkaban est désormais aux mains de Tu-Sais-Qui. Elle est tombée hier, sous la pression des détraqueurs.

- Alors il est libre lui aussi ?

- Libre, ça c'est peut-être vite dit, car si Severus est déclaré traître, Merlin sait ce que Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait faire de lui !

- Et bien, qu'il l'envoie rôtir en enfer, bon débarras ! Déclara Harry avec une voix pleine de fiel.

Alors qu'il venait juste de déclarer cela, il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler avec une intensité rarement atteinte. Il hurla en se prenant la tête entre les mains : pas de doute, Voldemort était dans une rage apocalyptique. Soudain, il se trouva projeté dans une vaste salle luxueuse. Les plafonds en lambris, les tapisseries aux murs, la dimension de la table, le nombre de chaises qui la bordaient, tout trahissait la richesse. Mais ce qu'il retint surtout, ce fut les expressions apeurées qu'il put voir sur les visages des personnes qui se trouvaient actuellement assises à table. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir cette expression de peur intense qu'il put lire sur le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange, ainsi que de Narcissa Malefoy. Il sentit une vague de rage le submerger alors qu'il entendit Voldemort hurler :

- Comment ça, il n'est plus dans sa cellule ? Comment a-t-il pu sortir d'Azkaban sans baguette ? Comment avez-vous pu vous montrer aussi faibles, aussi incompétents pour le laisser filer ?

- Mais, Maître, dit un homme d'une voix tremblante, plusieurs d'entre nous ont péri de la main de Rogue …

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse qu'ils soient morts ? C'est Severus qui aurait dû mourir, ce traître ! Comment avez-vous pu le laisser passer ainsi ? Et pourquoi les détraqueurs n'ont rien vu, eux ?

- Mais, reprit une autre femme, certainement Lucius cherchera à vous rejoindre, Maître !

- Ce traître ? Siffla Voldemort. Si Severus a trahi, il le fera également, tout comme son rejeton ! _Endoloris_, jeta-t-il soudain en direction de Narcissa Malefoy.

Harry ne vit pas la femme se faire torturer, il fut soudain de retour dans sa petite chambre miteuse, avec le visage inquiet de Remus au-dessus de lui :

- Harry ! Harry, réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Vol … Voldemort … Furieux … Rogue … sorti Malefoy de prison …

Harry haletait péniblement, les yeux fermés, la douleur pulsant à sa cicatrice au rythme de son cœur. Il gémit faiblement lorsque Remus appliqua un linge humide sur son front, Merlin, ça le picotait encore davantage !

- Ta cicatrice s'est ouverte, dit doucement Remus en continuant à appliquer sa compresse de fortune. Au moins, maintenant es-tu convaincu que Severus, Drago, et maintenant Lucius ont tourné le dos à Tu-Sais-Qui.

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Gémit Harry. Qu'ils le trahissent s'ils veulent ! Ils restent des assassins. Ils ne sont pas de notre côté. Pourquoi refusez-vous de le voir ? De l'admettre ?

- Et refuser ma seule chance possible de bonheur, Harry ? Répliqua doucement Remus. Oui, pour Severus et Lucius, j'admets les assassinats, mais je reconnais que Severus nous a également grandement aidé en espionnant Voldemort toutes ces années. En revanche, cela te semblera peut-être égoïste, mais je m'accrocherai à cette promesse de bonheur tant qu'on ne me démontrera pas que j'ai tort et que Drago est irrécupérable.

- Promesse de bonheur ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? En plus, il a tenté d'assassiner Dumbledore, s'insurgea Harry, ça n'est pas être irrécupérable ça ?

- J'attends qu'il me dise pourquoi il a tenté.

- Mais … vous ne pensez pas vraiment vouloir le rencontrer ? Dit Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Mais … et Tonks ?

- Tonks est une jeune femme adorable, répondit Remus fermement, mais je ne suis PAS amoureux d'elle, même si elle est persuadée du contraire. Harry, il était hors de question que je lui fasse une scène quelques minutes après la mort de Dumbledore, alors que Bill était si blessé. Cela aurait frisé l'indécence. Mais elle n'a jamais fait battre mon cœur plus vite, et ne le fera jamais. Je la vois plutôt comme une petite sœur qu'autre chose. Et si, je vais vraiment chercher à le rencontrer, même si je me doute que ça ne va pas être facile. Il va falloir trouver où ils ont pu se réfugier.

- Mais … vous ne voulez pas vraiment être le compagnon d'un veela ? De Drago Malefoy ? Insista Harry, incrédule.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi me refuserai-je la chance d'être aimé en dépit de ma condition ?

- Mais … c'est un garçon !

- Et après ? Compte tenu de mes préférences, j'aurai plutôt tendance à dire 'tant mieux'.

Là, c'était certain, ce ne pouvait être le véritable professeur Lupin qui était en face de lui. L'ami de son père ne pouvait être … enfin … gay, quoi ! Avant que le pseudo Remus ait eu le temps de faire un geste, il s'empara vivement de sa baguette et cria :

- Ne bougez plus ! Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

- Harry ! S'exclama Remus, choqué. Mais qu'est-ce que …

- Taisez-vous !Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mais, enfin, Harry, c'est moi ! Remus !

- Jamais le Remus Lupin que je connais ne pourrait être … ne pourrait être apprécier d'être lié à Malefoy ! QUI ETES-VOUS ?

Harry vit le visage se Remus se durcir, et l'instant d'après, sa baguette sautait de ses mains pour atterrir dans celles de Remus. Mais comment avait-il fait ?

- Ca suffit maintenant, Harry ! Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Je suis bien le Remus que tu connais, qui t'a appris ton patronus, et celui qui a su que Peter était en vie lorsqu'il a jeté un œil sur la carte des maraudeurs qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser des mains de Severus. A son propos, je crains de devoir réviser le jugement que j'ai porté sur lui lorsque nous en avons parlé l'année dernière à Noël : pour votre bien-être à Drago et toi, j'imagine que nous devrons nous rapprocher du statut d'amis, bien que le passé soit lourd entre nous … Et oui, je maîtrise un peu de magie sans baguette pour faire le tour de la question.

Harry était hébété désormais sur son lit : ce que Remus venait de lui dire confirmait bien qu'il était bien l'ancien ami de son père et de son parrain, mais alors, cela impliquait que Remus était … attiré par les hommes ?

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce que j'ai dit, par Merlin, Harry ? S'enquit Remus.

Remus en avait déjà un peu assez de la mine de strangulot sorti du lac depuis plusieurs heures d'Harry et il le faisait clairement savoir. Harry réussit à retrouver la parole d'une voix hachée :

- Mais, vous ne pouvez pas … enfin … vouloir être … lié à Malefoy ?

Remus soupira longuement : cela faisait deux fois déjà en moins de deux minutes qu'Harry lui posait la question, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines ! Néanmoins, sa patience avait été longuement cultivée par les frasques de James et Sirius, ce n'est pas Harry qui le ferait craquer !

- Si, Harry, répondit-il patiemment. Si j'ai confirmation de ce lien par Drago lui-même, je l'accepterai sans réserves.

- Mais, vous ne pouvez pas accepter d'être lié à un mangemort !

- Je te le répète, Harry, même si il a la marque sur son bras, ce dont je ne doute pas un seul instant, si il est vraiment contre Tu-Sais-Qui, oui, j'accepterai ce lien !

- Mais … c'est insensé, Remus !

- Qu'est-ce qui est insensé ? Que j'accepte que les portes du monde magique s'ouvrent à nouveau entièrement pour moi, malgré ma condition ? Que je puisse vivre au grand jour mes penchants sexuels sans être mis au ban de la société ? Que d'une façon ou d'un autre je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de savoir si je vais manger au prochain repas ou si je vais avoir un toit sur la tête la nuit suivante ? Vas-y : expliques-moi ce qui est insensé là-dedans.

Il avait prit soin de garder une voix parfaitement calme et sérieuse. Son regard transperçait celui de son vis à vis, le mettant au défi de trouver des réponses concrètes à ses questions. Et il crut vraiment revoir James dans le même genre de position vingt ans auparavant : ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Et il ne lâcha pas du regard, l'obligeant à admettre sa défaite. Ce qu'Harry fit deux minutes plus tard, sur le même geste de dépit que son père. Et du même ton boudeur, il dit :

- Et bien faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour rentrer dans ce petit jeu !

- Tu feras ce que tu voudras, bien entendu, Harry, dit Remus d'un ton apaisant. Mais au moins tu sauras à quoi t'attendre lorsque Lucius frappera à ta porte …

- De toute façon, il ne peut pas venir ici, rétorqua Harry en croisant les bras, ensuite, je me cacherai ! De toute façon, il faut que je le fasse pour éviter Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton était suffisamment ironique pour que Remus comprenne qu'Harry comptait toujours les Malefoy et Severus parmi les dévoués du Mage noir. Mais les notes que lui avaient laissées Dumbledore étaient très claires : son ancien directeur était persuadé que Severus n'avait pas pu trahir Voldemort sans que Lucius ne soit au courant. Le veela avait donc totalement couvert son compagnon, et probablement avait-il également fourni par ce biais là, des renseignements à l'Ordre. L'arrivée d'Harry comme dernier membre du trio ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule conséquence : faire basculer les deux mangemorts dans le camp de l'Ordre, car Lucius ne pourrait pas lutter contre son instinct de veela et le besoin de faire plaisir à ses deux compagnons. Remus comprenait tout cela, et voyait à posteriori le manège de Dumbledore depuis l'année précédente. Il était lui-même tout prêt à adhérer à cela parce que ça l'arrangeait de bien des façons, mais il reconnaissait que, du point de vue d'Harry, ces nouveaux éléments étaient très certainement détestables. Aux dernières nouvelles, il sortait avec la plus jeune des Weasley, et haïssait de tout son être Severus encore plus que Lucius. Il faudrait qu'il le manœuvre habilement pour qu'il ne se braque pas et n'envoie pas Lucius rejoindre son père au cimetière. Mais bon, il avait réussi en son temps à suffisamment manœuvrer James et Lily pour qu'ils se trouvent enfin, ce serait bien le diable s'il n'arrivait pas à faire la même chose avec Harry, d'autant que cette fois, Lucius ne serait pas un problème car il serait très certainement désireux de concrétiser sa deuxième union …

* * *

Lorsque Lucius émergea de son sommeil, il resta un moment à contempler son fils qui regardait, pensif, à la fenêtre. Son héritage avait fait de l'adolescent un jeune homme fin, mais la difficile année passée l'avait rendu presque maigre. Il avait néanmoins bien grandi, et ils devaient être désormais assez proches en taille. Lorsque Drago prit conscience que son père l'observait, il passa par tous les stades : l'arrogance d'un Malefoy sûr de lui au départ céda la place peu à peu à l'expression douloureuse d'un jeune pétri d'incertitudes. Le cœur de Lucius se serra en voyant cela : Drago avait toujours considéré la Tanière comme sa maison et jamais il n'y avait utilisé ses mécanismes de défenses strictement aristocratiques. Une année à se tenir nuit et jour sur ses gardes l'avait considérablement endurci, et pas de la bonne façon, selon lui. Tournant la tête vers Severus qui continuait à dormir, il chuchota :

- Il va continuer à dormir longtemps ?

- Je lui en ai redonné pour douze heures, voilà deux heures de ça, répondit Drago sur le même ton. Mais j'ai décelé une amélioration dans ses barrières mentales, on pourra peut-être le laisser se réveiller naturellement pour qu'il nous dise comment il le sent.

- Tu as beaucoup appris cette année, Drago.

- Tu parles, ricana ce dernier. Oh oui, si tu veux, j'ai beaucoup appris en magie noire, et en réparation d'armoire. Mais pour ce qui est de la médicomagie, j'y vais complètement à l'instinct pour l'instant. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'en arrivant ici, même avec la potion de sommeil, il gémissait tout ce qu'il pouvait et que ses pensées étaient accessibles au premier sorcier venues, et petit à petit il s'est mis à dormir paisiblement et qu'il a récupéré au moins ses barrières naturelles de compagnon.

- Drago, je ne te le répéterai pas deux fois, gronda Lucius qui n'avait guère goûté le ton insolent de Drago, même après une année à Azkaban, je reste ton père avec le respect qui lui est dû, vu ? Donc ces insolences, tu me les remises dans le placard, sinon, il se pourrait bien que je remette au goût du jour certaines punitions dont tu n'étais pas friand, compris ?

- …

- Compris ? Insista Lucius en grondant plus fort sans lâcher son fils du regard.

Drago acquiesça lentement tout en fixant son père. Même si ce dernier était allongé et amaigri par son séjour en prison, il restait pour lui l'incarnation absolue de l'autorité, et le seul qui pouvait réellement lui faire éprouver des regrets ou des remords sincères. Il se justifia néanmoins plus calmement :

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre la médicomagie, et je n'ai de toute façon pas eu accès aux livres qui en traitent.

- J'ai compris que tu as eu une année très dure, répondit simplement Lucius, mais il est inutile que tu t'encombres ici des manières qui ont valu ta survie jusque là. Quant à Lupin, on …

- Remus, s'il te plait, papa.

Lucius fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant ce prénom, puis il se détendit et s'autorisa un léger sourire en disant :

- Ca y est ? Tu vas commencer à accepter ?

Drago soupira longuement en baissant la tête, puis reprit d'une voix rauque en se détournant vers la fenêtre :

- Je me tue à petit feu si je ne le fais pas, alors j'imagine qu'il faut que j'arrive à en prendre mon parti, oui … Et commencer à penser à lui comme à mon compagnon, et pas comme à un ancien professeur …

- Lequel a été l'un des rares à te faire réussir un peu de défense, souligna Lucius ravi de s'être remémoré ce détail en particulier de la scolarité de son fils. Et, à propos de ça, qui avez-vous eu cette année ?

Drago eut un sourire en se retournant vers son père et fit un signe de la tête vers lui en disant simplement :

- Lui.

Lucius eut un instant d'interrogation avant de souffler en se tournant vers son compagnon :

- Dumbledore a donné le poste à Severus cette année ?

- Ce vieux fou l'a manipulé au moins toute cette année. Il savait pour vous deux.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Lorsque Severus nous a amené d'urgence ici il y a quelques jours, il avait une beuglante qui l'attendait ou presque. Dumbledore lui a ordonné de ne pas retourner voir le Maître, et de s'occuper de toi et de moi. Et il a fait référence à moi comme étant le fils de son veela. Plutôt limpide non ?

- Mais … Severus a une idée de la façon dont il a pu le savoir ?

- Pas la moindre. En revanche, il pensait que toi, tu détiendrais peut-être certaines réponses …

- Mais comment ? Ah, quand j'ai été interrogé par les aurors ? Non, à aucun moment le sujet n'a été abordé, et surtout, jamais je n'ai vu Dumbledore …

Le père et le fils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, plongés dans leurs pensées avant que l'estomac de Drago ne se rappelle bruyamment à leur bon souvenir. Devant l'air réprobateur de Lucius, Drago se justifia avec un sourire contrit :

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion d'avoir faim ces derniers jours, ni même ces dernières semaines, mais là, en quelques heures …

- Depuis que tu as admis Lu … Remus, se rattrapa laborieusement Lucius.

Drago eut un minuscule sourire assez triste, mais il hocha la tête.

- Alors, va nous préparer à manger pendant que je me douche rapidement, ordonna Lucius, ensuite, nous ferons le point dans le détail.

Son fils se dirigea vers la porte, mais sembla hésiter sur le pas de celle-ci. Il finit par se tourner avant de dire lentement :

- Tu sais, ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas mangé, toi non plus, alors …

- Je sais, Drago, coupa Lucius avec un sourire tandis qu'il se redressait lentement, je dois bouger lentement si je ne tiens pas à être étourdi … Ca a du t'arriver plus d'une fois cette année, non ?

- Comme tu le dis, plus d'une fois, souffla Drago.

Lucius se contenta d'un léger sourire en retour. Quelques semaines de bonne nourriture aurait tôt fait d'effacer toute trace de son séjour à Azkaban. Bon, oui, peut-être sa nourriture serait-elle assaisonnée de quelques potions dont Severus avait le secret pour regagner plus rapidement sa forme …

La preuve éclatante que Severus avait tout donné de lui même pour aller le sortir d'Azkaban fut qu'il ne protesta qu'au bout de quatre jours d'être cloué au lit. Dans l'intervalle, il fut un malade particulièrement docile, ce qui ne lassait pas d'inquiéter Lucius, le tout sous l'air moqueur de son fils. Il avait avoué à ce dernier que son deuxième compagnon avait seize ans, mais avait refusé de lui donner la seule autre information qu'il avait à sa disposition, à savoir sa date de naissance. Il voulait que Severus ait la primeur de cette nouvelle, puisqu'il était concerné en premier lieu. Mais pendant ces quatre jours, Lucius n'eut aucune occasion de lui dire quoi que ce soit : lorsque Severus ne se laissait pas nourrir, il dormait, sans protester le moins du monde.

Le père et le fils profitèrent néanmoins de ce laps de temps pour détailler, presque jour par jour, tout ce qui était arrivé depuis son emprisonnement. La partie mangemort de Drago, bien entendu, ce pourquoi Lucius était décidé à faire payer chèrement son épouse, mais il s'était également inquiété des résultats scolaires de son fils : s'il avait été satisfait du résultat, désormais bien lointain certes, des BUSES, il fut en revanche assez catastrophé du niveau somme toute pitoyable de Drago en fin de sixième année. Non seulement ce dernier ne semblait rien avoir appris de nouveau, à l'exception possible des potions car il n'était pas capable de le juger dans cette matière, en revanche, il était à peu près certain qu'il avait régressé dans les autres ! Et lorsque Drago avait tenté de se justifier, il l'avait coupé assez sèchement :

- Ce qui est fait est fait, je sais la raison de tes piètres résultats, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en suis heureux, Drago ! Donc, maintenant que tu es libéré de toute pression extérieure, tu vas te remettre au travail vite fait !

- Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Oh, je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il va se rappeler à notre bon souvenir par des appels douloureux intempestifs, mais on ne peut rien y faire. Il faudra qu'on apprenne à subir ces désagréments, point final. Et commence donc par l'appeler Voldemort, ça me fera des vacances ! J'en avais déjà assez de ramper à ses pieds, mais là, la coupe est pleine !

Drago avait bien sursauté à l'énoncé du nom, mais il n'avait pas répliqué. Et le regard sévère de son père l'avait vivement encouragé à se plonger dans ses livres et ses maigres notes de cours.

Enfin, le matin du cinquième jour après son réveil, Lucius fut heureux de constater que le caractère de Severus revenait avec ses forces lorsqu'il exigea de prendre son petit déjeuner à table, et non au lit. Il refusa ensuite de retourner se coucher, mais dut abdiquer quand les deux veelas lui pointèrent du doigt le canapé sur lequel ils l'obligèrent à s'allonger. Il sourit faiblement à Lucius quand ce dernier vint s'asseoir à même le sol à côté de lui pour discuter et dit :

- C'était limite cette fois, non ?

- Et encore, tu ne sais même pas combien tu étais lourd pour arriver jusqu'à ta barque …

Ils se sourirent simplement, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre pour se comprendre. Lucius finit par reprendre la parole :

- Nous sommes trois désormais, Severus.

- Et bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Ceci dit, ça ne va pas être simple de le trouver … Tu as une idée au moins de la période dans laquelle il est né ?

- J'ai une date précise. C'était assez humiliant, mais je demandais régulièrement la date aux aurors pour vérifier si mes propres calculs étaient justes, ce qui était le cas. Donc il est né le 31 juillet de l'année dernière.

- Parfait, j'ai au moins les listes des garçons de Poudlard, elles sont rangées dans le deuxième tiroir de … Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit comme date ?

- Le 31 juillet, pourquoi ?

Lucius regarda Severus sans comprendre alors que ce dernier avait singulièrement blanchi, au-delà presque de ce qui semblait possible.

- Mais … mais … tu sais au moins qui est né un 31 juillet ? Croassa péniblement Severus les yeux écarquillés.

- Pourquoi ? Tu connais quelqu'un en particulier ?

Lucius commença à s'inquiéter légèrement quand son compagnon déglutit péniblement. Qui était donc né à cette date là pour le mettre dans cet état ?

- Va chercher dans le deuxième tiroir de ma table de nuit, finit par gémir Severus en fermant les yeux. Prends la liste qui va bien et lit la.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus était assez proche de vouloir tomber à nouveau dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Il avait une très mauvaise intuition et avait déjà la quasi certitude que sa vie, ainsi que celle de Lucius, allait totalement basculer. Beaucoup trop de choses concordaient, et surtout, il n'avait jamais été chanceux de toute sa vie. Oui, certes, il avait Lucius, mais il allait en payer chèrement le prix lorsque ce dernier allait prendre conscience du nom de son compagnon. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à quatre-vingt dans sa tête avant d'entendre la voix soudainement nettement moins gaie de Lucius :

- Je me suis peut-être trompé d'une journée ? Ce pourrait être le 30 juillet ? Ou le premier août ?

- Ou je pourrais me réveiller et m'apercevoir que tout ça n'est qu'un immense cauchemar et que je n'ai pas de marque sur le bras, ironisa Severus les yeux toujours fermés. Et par exemple que Dumbledore ne savait pas pour nous deux, voire pour nous trois, et qu'il ne m'a pas demandé spécifiquement de veiller sur Potter quoi qu'il arrive ? Qu'il ne m'a pas envoyé te sortir de prison juste après son décès ?

- Mais enfin, il n'est pas le seul sorcier à être né un 31 Juillet, non ? S'insurgea Lucius. Franchement, Severus, avant de paniquer, réfléchit un peu ! Ma structure magique, nos structures magiques mêmes, ne peuvent être en harmonie avec quelqu'un comme lui !

Lorsque Drago entra dans la pièce, il sentit immédiatement la tension entre les deux hommes. Il crut également être victime d'un jeu de lumière lorsqu'il vit la main de son père qui tenait un parchemin _trembler_. Il connaissait suffisamment les deux pour se garder de la moindre question. Il se contenta de laisser filer son regard de l'un à l'autre. En revanche, il commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il entendit Severus, pourtant toujours allongé sur le canapé, lui demander d'une voix hystérique :

- Tu sais le plus drôle, Drago ? Le deuxième compagnon de ton père n'est autre que …

- Severus, ça suffit, coupa brutalement Lucius. Tu vas me boire une potion calmante et retrouver toutes tes capacités de raisonnement. On va trouver _calmement_ tous les jeunes sorciers qui sont nés un 31 Juillet 1980, et je vais, tout aussi _calmement_, trouver un moyen pour les voir et ainsi savoir qui est mon compagnon.

Drago sentit les couleurs se retirer lentement de son visage.

Le 31 Juillet 1980.

Salazar. Merlin.

Non.

Pas Lui.

Potion calmante, avait dit son père.

Potion calmante.

En trente secondes, il en tendit une à Severus avant de se retourner lentement vers son père, lequel le regarda tout à coup avec exaspération :

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Drago ! Oui, Potter est né à cette date-là, mais arrêtez de vous faire des frayeurs comme des gamins de quatre ans ! Ce n'est pas le seul à être né ce jour là tout de même !

- Non, certainement pas, admit Severus assez calmement après avoir avalé sa potion. Mais avant de perdre notre temps à chercher tous les sorciers qui sont nés à cette date, nous allons tranquillement vérifier si celui-là n'est pas …

Sa voix se cassa sur les derniers mots.

Lucius refusait catégoriquement d'envisager une seule seconde que son compagnon puisse être ce maudit Potter. Oui, Dumbledore avait demandé à Severus de veiller spécifiquement sur lui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était lui le jeune homme qu'il n'avait vu que de dos dans sa vision. Tout ce que cette vision lui disait, c'était que son compagnon aurait simplement le même genre de cran que Potter devant Voldemort, c'est tout ! Après tout, si son compagnon était … français, ou même … américain, tiens, puisqu'il parlait même anglais, il n'aurait pas la frousse de prononcer ce nom entre tous !

En revanche, il obligea Severus à travailler avec lui sur un plan pour trouver son compagnon. Il fallait impérativement qu'ils passent dans les différents ministères de la magie pour connaître le nom des jeunes sorciers nés à cette date. Et ils cherchèrent d'autre part comment Drago pourrait entrer en contact avec Remus Lupin pour savoir si une déclaration était dans le domaine du possible. Après tout, le jeune veela avait quelques atouts à faire parler, dont, par exemple, la capacité du loup-garou à obtenir de la potion Tue-Loup à toutes les pleines lunes, gratuitement de surcroît.

A la mi-juillet, deux semaines après son arrivée à la Tanière, Lucius fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit arriver Severus en tenue strictement moldue : un pantalon léger noir assorti avec une chemisette en lin écrue. Ceci étonna Lucius, car la majorité du temps, ils se vêtaient tous les deux à la mode sorcière, été comme hiver. Certes, Lucius laissait un peu plus de liberté à Drago s'il était certain de ne voir personne et l'adolescent avait son lot de jeans et de tee-shirt dans sa chambre, mais il préférait pour lui les tenues sorcières.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne mâtinée pour avoir une absolue certitude que ta magie sait ce qu'elle fait et qu'elle ne t'a pas mis Potter dans les pattes.

Le ton employé était moqueur, et Lucius avait la regrettable impression que Severus était persuadé du contraire de ce qu'il venait d'énoncer. Il réprima un geste d'agacement, et partit changer sa robe sorcière contre une chemisette légère, convenant au temps assez chaud qui régnait sur la Grande-Bretagne en ce début d'été. De toute façon, Severus allait le tarabuster jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Potter de ses propres yeux pour avoir la fameuse certitude, alors autant se débarrasser de la corvée le plus vite possible.

Dix minutes plus tard, il s'accrochait au bras de son compagnon qui le transplana immédiatement. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand parc, non loin d'une balançoire que Lucius pouvait entrevoir entre les feuilles des arbres. Il entendait au loin les cris des enfants qui jouaient. Il vit que Severus regardait avec circonspection dans toutes les directions, avant de se décider à marcher dans la direction approximative du sud :

- C'est par là.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Questionna Lucius en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'Albus m'aurait laissé comme mission de veiller sur ce morveux sans au moins m'avoir appris où il habitait et comment m'y rendre discrètement. Je sais même jusqu'où exactement vont les barrières de protection par le sang, c'est te dire !

- Barrière de protection par le sang ?

- C'est l'héritage de sa mère. Selon Dumbledore, Lily Potter, en se sacrifiant volontairement pour que Voldemort épargne son fils, a permis que le gamin soit protégé jusqu'à sa majorité du moment qu'il passe un minimum de temps avec un membre de sa famille de sang. Cette protection est puissante, et empêche absolument tout mangemort, ainsi que Voldemort, d'atteindre cette maison. Même s'il finissent par connaître l'adresse, ce qui ne m'étonnerait guère vu les contacts que Yaxley a au ministère, ils ne pourront rien en faire jusqu'au 31 juillet …

Ils marchèrent ensuite silencieusement pendant un long moment. Ils passaient devant des maisons qui étaient toutes bâties sur le même modèle : un petit muret pour séparer la route du jardin, une maison en briques rouge flanquée d'une plus petite dont la porte était aussi large que la maison, et il semblait que chacune ait un jardin derrière. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas pendant près d'un quart d'heure, puis Severus les fit tourner vers la droite et dit simplement en montrant un panneau :

- C'est là. Privet Drive. C'est au numéro 4, mais il faudra qu'on s'arrête une maison avant.

Ils regardèrent soigneusement autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les observait, puis se désillusionnèrent. Ils savaient que l'attente pouvait être longue, mais Lucius avait conscience que Severus ne le laisserait pas quitter les abords de la maison tant qu'ils n'auraient pas entraperçus Potter.

Les minutes, puis les heures s'égrenèrent lentement. Ils eurent le temps de voir une femme que Severus identifia comme la tante d'Harry sortir, puis revenir une heure plus tard avec un sac rempli. Après le déjeuner, ils virent un garçon aussi haut que large sortir de la maison et Severus siffla, méprisant :

- Le cousin Dudley. Il semble aimer Potter autant que moi d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Enfin, il était près de quatre heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'ils LE virent lentement sur le pas de la porte. Aussitôt, Severus se désintéressa de Potter pour scruter Lucius malgré le sort de désillusion. Oh bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas réellement voir les expressions de son visage, mais un léger gémissement trahit son veela : son deuxième compagnon était bien celui que Severus redoutait depuis que Lucius lui avait donné sa date de naissance. Il y avait trop de coïncidences, Dumbledore avait tellement mis les choses en place qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre. Oui, bien sûr, la grande énigme était de savoir comment le directeur avait pu savoir, alors que Lucius lui même ignorait le nom de son compagnon, mais tout, absolument tout concordait. Même l'homme de la vision de Lucius avait cette insolence si caractéristique de Potter.

Lucius, de son côté, était hébété.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire.

Tout son être veela dansait la sarabande, heureux à l'idée de contempler, enfin, son deuxième compagnon, mais sa partie humaine … Franchement, elle était à deux doigts de refuser ça en bloc ! Mais enfin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait en commun avec ce fichu môme, hein ?

Il est beau, susurra son veela. Il tellement beau ! Il est aussi beau que Severus … Pas vraiment différents l'un de l'autre …

Hein ? Mais comment ça pas différents l'un de l'autre ? Mais enfin, ces deux hommes sont le jour et la nuit !

Ils ont autant besoin l'un que l'autre de ton amour … De ton soutien …

Il ne sentit même pas Severus le transplaner, trop perdu dans sa contemplation. Il n'entendit pas le hoquet de Drago quand la confirmation vint par la bouche de Severus. Il savait juste qu'il avait mal.

Il avait déjà mal car il était séparé de son deuxième compagnon.

Et il était terrifié à l'idée d'être rejeté.


	13. De la bonne utilisation de son savoir

Contexte :

**Contexte :** j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic avant la parution du T7, avec l'intention d'en faire un T7. Je prendrai donc en compte les 6 premiers tomes de JKR, mais pas le septième, en revanche, je me réserve le droit d'exploiter certaines de ses géniallissimes idées à mon propre compte, donc je pense que je peux écrire :

**ATTENTION ! SPOILERS T7 DES LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !**

De quel(s) couple(s) s'agit-il ?

Tout d'abord, amis homophobes et anti-slash, je vous prie de bien vouloir faire demi-tour car cette histoire concernera des homosexuels.

Quel rythme de parution vais-je pouvoir tenir ? C'est une grande énigme pour moi. J'espère toutes les deux semaines, peut-être moins si je suis prolixe, peut-être plus en cas de vacances ou autres !!

Et maintenant, une dernière chose : bonne lecture, et bien entendu, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives !

**Correctrice : luna904**

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : De la bonne utilisation de son savoir_

A la Tanière, il fallut à Lucius une pleine nuit et une journée pour admettre l'impensable : Harry Potter était son deuxième compagnon, et il lui manquait déjà.

Il savait que Severus n'avait pas plus dormi que lui la nuit qui avait suivi leur découverte et qu'il allait devoir le soutenir plus que jamais, mais il lui fallut ces vingt-quatre heures pour assimiler l'information. Il ne s'était malgré tout jamais plaint de sa magie et finit par tenir le raisonnement suivant : elle savait bien mieux ce qui était bon pour lui, donc si c'était Potter, et bien il ne lui restait qu'à convaincre Harry qu'il était un veela tout à fait acceptable, aimant et attentif au bien-être de ses compagnons !

Severus, de son côté, passa ses premières heures à ruminer silencieusement une rage sans nom. Pourquoi devrait-il vivre avec ce damné Potter, ce sale gamin arrogant, hein ? De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait en commun avec ce môme ? Il allait faire tourner Lucius en bourrique, s'il ne le tuait pas en le refusant avec son air de défi. Mais, si jamais il faisait ça, ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait, il le promettait ! Il n'aurait pas une mort simple de sa part, il souffrirait s'il lui enlevait Lucius !

Peu à peu, il finit par se calmer légèrement et retrouver ce qui faisait sa force : sa capacité à raisonner sur les défis les plus improbables. Il commença par dresser le bilan de ce que Potter allait lui reprocher en particulier, et connaissant le caractère du garçon, la moindre petite parole qu'il avait pu prononcer allait désormais se retourner contre lui. Voilà qui était peu engageant ! Mais de toute façon, que pouvait-il y faire ? Son propre amour envers Lucius était très profondément enraciné en lui, donc, pour pouvoir vivre en bonne harmonie, il savait qu'il ferait beaucoup de concessions, à contrecoeur et en l'avouant le moins possible, néanmoins, il plierait. Il n'avait pas idéalisé cette relation à deux, mais s'était au contraire efforcé au cours de ces années de bien se rappeler qu'une jour il devrait partager Lucius, et surtout apprendre à vivre en bonne harmonie avec ce deuxième compagnon. Bon, il en voulait bien un peu à la magie de Lucius de lui avoir trouvé un Potter, mais sur ce coup-là, il devait absolument ne pas s'en prendre au gosse qui n'avait rien demandé.

Drago, lui, après le premier choc passé, se garda bien de tout commentaire, sa propre situation ne différant pas vraiment de celle de son père. Il plana donc un silence pesant sur la Tanière pendant toute une journée jusqu'à ce que Lucius finisse par dire :

- Vu les circonstances, il va falloir établir un plan pour arriver à leur mettre la main dessus à ces deux-là.

- Je ne sais pas lequel a le moins fait dans la facilité, papa, répliqua Drago un brin ironique.

Lucius soupira longuement en le regardant d'un œil torve, puis finit par dire :

- En tout cas, si j'ai pu m'habituer à prononcer le prénom de Remus, tu le pourras pour Harry !

- Oh Merlin, ça commence, pesta Severus. Pour ce qui me concerne, tu ferai aussi bien de me mettre sous le sortilège qui transforme tous mes Potter en Harry, ça sera plus facile ! Je peux au moins me permettre de traiter un peu ta magie de tous les noms pour ce tour qu'elle nous joue ?

- Si ça peux te soulager, mais ça ne changera rien ! Rétorqua Lucius. Maintenant, il n'est plus question de t'en prendre à Harry ! Merlin, j'avais déjà eu du mal à supporter les quelques heures entre ta descente du train et le moment où je t'ai trouvé chez Voldemort, mais là ! Ce sont des jours qu'il va falloir supporter !

- Bienvenu au club ! Se moqua Drago.

Lucius prit un parchemin sans relever et s'assit à table :

- Tout d'abord, il va falloir surveiller sa maison, dit-il en le notant soigneusement, nuit et jour.

- Et pourquoi donc ? S'enquit Severus ironiquement.

- Parce que je ne crois pas l'Ordre assez fou pour attendre gentiment le 31 juillet à minuit pour venir le chercher. Ils ne prendront pas le risque que tous les mangemorts soient présents. Ils le sortiront avant de là, pour l'emmener ailleurs, dans un endroit truffé de protections. Donc il faut aussi qu'on trouve au ministère toutes les maisons protégées plus que nécessaire pour déterminer celle qui sera susceptible de l'abriter. Je veux au moins savoir à tout instant où il est !

- Le ministère ! Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois qu'ils vont nous ouvrir les portes comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts ? Alors que nous sommes tous les trois recherchés par les aurors ? Ironisa Severus.

Lucius leva le nez de son parchemin pour regarder Severus dans les yeux. Puis il dit doucement :

- Je sais que la situation est dure pour toi, mais si je perds Harry par une imbécillité du ministère, je n'y survivrai pas. Et même si ce gamin est un trompe-la-mort comme je n'en ai jamais vu, il a tout de même Voldemort qui le traque, ce qui n'est pas rien. Pour l'instant, son seul véritable rempart entre lui et Voldemort, ça a toujours été Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus, c'est à moi de jouer les remparts, jusqu'à temps qu'il soit en mesure de l'affronter, ainsi que je l'ai vu dans ma vision. Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger de Voldemort et je l'ai toujours regretté, je ne faillirai pas une deuxième fois avec Harry.

- Et tu crois qu'il va accepter ça comme ça ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, je sais bien que non. Mais il ne pourra pas m'empêcher de le protéger dans l'ombre, pas plus qu'il ne pourra m'empêcher de faire sa connaissance sous une autre identité, ce qui m'amène à un autre point : le poste de défense contre les forces du mal est vacant à Poudlard, tu vas t'y présenter à nouveau Severus, mais cette fois, je viens également. Nous ne serons plus séparés, désormais, je te le promets. Si je suis suffisamment proche de lui, la magie va l'engluer pour le pousser d'abord dans mes bras, ensuite dans les nôtres. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Une fois que ce sera fait, je pourrai lui dire la vérité et nous unir à visage découvert …

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu trop lu de contes pour enfants à Drago quand il était petit ? Railla Severus. Tu penses vraiment que Potter va te tomber dans les bras comme ça ?

- Non, _Harry_ ne va pas me tomber dans les bras comme ça. Mais ma magie va l'y pousser, je te le garantie ! Et si je dois user sur lui de mon attraction bien plus que je ne l'ai fait pour toi, je n'hésiterai pas, crois-moi ! C'est mon compagnon, autant que toi, et il l'admettra tôt ou tard !

L'accent passionné de Lucius fit mal à Severus. Oui, oui, oui, il savait qu'il y aurait un deuxième compagnon ! Oui, il savait également que Lucius allait en être totalement amoureux ! Mais voir que son veela pouvait passer ainsi en moins d'une journée d'un mépris affiché pour Potter à un amour débordant, oui, cela faisait mal, très mal même.

La vague de douleur qui s'afficha sur le visage de Severus frappa de plein fouet Drago qui décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui de s'éclipser dans sa chambre pour laisser son père et son compagnon en tête à tête. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise à l'idée que Lucius et Severus faisaient en privé ce que lui même rêvait de faire désormais avec Remus. Il préféra donc se retirer pour pouvoir s'adonner dans le secret de sa chambre à son passe-temps favori : fantasmer sur son ancien professeur de défense.

Lucius, de son côté, lâcha la plume qu'il tenait lorsqu'il vit la douleur de son compagnon. Il fit disparaître immédiatement sa robe de sorcier pour déployer ses ailes et englober Severus dedans. Ce dernier tenta de se débattre pour échapper à l'étreinte, mais rapidement les ailes accomplirent leur office : il se sentit entièrement en sécurité et bien loin de pouvoir s'arracher à leur douceur.

Longtemps Lucius lui murmura tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Ce n'était pas son amour pour lui qui était coupé en deux, non, c'était enfin l'amour pour Harry qui prenait simplement sa place, sans amoindrir d'une parcelle celui pour Severus. Non, il n'y en avait pas un plus grand que l'autre, même s'il ressentait actuellement plus d'inquiétude pour Harry que pour Severus puisqu'il était plus en danger. Non, il n'était pas question que Severus soit laissé de côté au profit d'Harry, il s'agissait simplement de laisser sa juste place au plus jeune des compagnons. Oui, Harry n'étant pas réputé pour ses réactions mesurées, ils allaient au devant de problèmes, de colères, d'incompréhensions mutuelles. Mais la magie vélane ne choisit pas par hasard : elle choisit le meilleur pour le veela. Et, aussi incompréhensible que cela paraisse, le meilleur s'appelait Harry Potter. Et cette vérité était également vérifiée pour lui, Severus. Si la magie l'avait choisie comme compagnon d'un veela supérieur, c'est que lui même avait le besoin et la capacité d'aimer et d'être aimé par deux compagnons, même si le deuxième s'avérait être le fils de James Potter.

Sans se préoccuper de son fils, Lucius finit par entraîner Severus vers leur chambre, leur lit, leur havre de paix. Et il ne cessa de lui répéter, puis de lui prouver l'ampleur de son amour. Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour de toutes les façons possibles : de la tendresse extrême à l'ardeur sauvage, tour à tour dominant et dominé, ils se donnèrent et se prirent. Ils se dirent par des gestes toute leurs inquiétudes, toute la soif qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, mais aussi leurs espoirs : de ne pas être rejeté pour Lucius, de ne pas être mis de côté pour Severus. Et, sans le savoir, ils firent rougir Drago au fond de son lit quand ce dernier sentit la maison vibrer des échos de magie que provoquaient leurs unions.

Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que cela puisse être possible, mais cette nuit consolida encore leur amour. La magie de Lucius avait tempéré les inquiétudes de Severus et leur avait forgé une volonté de transformer ce maudit gosse Potter en Harry, leur compagnon. Ils devinrent cependant d'un joli rose tous les deux lorsque, arrivant pour le petit déjeuner, Drago grommela en se frottant les yeux :

- Il y a des sorts pour éviter que la magie des unions s'éparpillent un peu partout dans la maison ? Parce que sinon, si par un heureux hasard on arrive un jour à être tous les cinq ici, jamais on n'arrivera à dormir !

- Tu les as senties ? Finit par demander Lucius un peu embarrassé.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir qui voulait dire « J'ai parlé en runes anciennes peut-être ? », mais ne dit rien, car il savait que tout ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche serait traité comme insolence par son père. Il n'aurait absolument pas la force de prononcer un simple 'Oui'.

- On pourra toujours chercher, mais j'ai comme un doute, là, finit par articuler Severus. Ca n'était tout de même jamais arrivé ! Mais on regardera, Drago, et si on trouve quelque chose, tu l'apprendras dans la foulée !

Il secoua la tête avec un léger amusement tout de même après son embarras en voyant que père et fils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Depuis le début de l'adolescence de Drago, chacun s'obstinait à ignorer ostensiblement que l'autre pouvait avoir une vie sexuelle, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer, compagnons ou non ! Mais Drago semblait avoir soulevé là une question qui ne s'était jamais posée : cette nuit, plus que de faire l'amour, ils avaient renouvelé leur union et leur magie leur avait légèrement échappé. Voilà qui était très indiscret !

- Ceci dit, reprit-il en direction de Lucius, tu voulais hier élaborer un plan qui tourne autour de Potter, alors allons-y, continuons !

- Har-ry.

- Oui, oui, on verra bien si tu ne reviens pas à Potter lorsqu'il te portera sur les nerfs malgré tout ce que tu éprouves pour lui. Crois-moi, pour l'instant tu ne l'as pas beaucoup pratiqué, et c'est un bien. Non, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de tenter de l'attirer avec toi dans tes filets, mais avant de l'appeler par son prénom, j'aurai bien besoin qu'il me montre enfin qu'il est différent de son père ! Mais toi, tu ferais bien de te souvenir de tout ce que je t'ai dit à son propos, car crois-moi, son côté 'je fonce d'abord, je réfléchis ensuite' n'est pas exagéré du tout !

Lucius soupira mais n'essaya pas de convaincre plus Severus. Ce dernier était déjà décidé à l'aider dans sa conquête du Graal (quoique à bien y réfléchir, le Graal serait peut-être encore plus simple, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, hein ?), il fallait bien qu'il lui laisse quelques petites victoires.

Pour la surveillance d'Harry, au grand désarroi de Lucius, ils ne trouvèrent aucune solution, mise à part la surveillance physique. Ils n'osaient pas placer de sorts de détection autour de la maison pour deux raisons : ils ne voulaient pas risquer de brouiller les barrières de protection par le sang et rendre ainsi Harry vulnérable aux mangemorts, et ils ne voulaient pas non plus alerter l'Ordre, le Ministère et les mangemorts réunis sur le fait que d'autres sorciers s'intéressaient à Harry. Ils voulaient pouvoir rester l'élément de surprise qui jouerait en sa faveur. La surveillance physique ne les tentaient pas trop non plus car Lucius et Severus ne tenaient pas à se séparer pour de trop longues périodes, et Lucius ne voulait pas que Drago soit obligé de s'y mettre également : il tenait absolument à ce que son fils rattrape son retard sur sa sixième année pour, hypothétiquement pouvoir passer ses aspics, de façon plus réaliste être un peu plus en mesure de se défendre, même si ses moyens étaient limités dans ce domaine particulier.

Ils optèrent donc pour une solution à leur yeux plus efficace, bien que plus dangereuse : ils allaient aller chercher les informations au ministère d'une part, dans l'Ordre, d'autre part. Pour le ministère, Lucius prit les choses en main : il le connaissait comme sa poche et donc avait une assez bonne idée de ses points faibles concernant la sécurité. Il allait y faire une descente de nuit pour récupérer toutes les informations possibles. Concernant l'Ordre, Severus en connaissait le point faible : Mondingus Fletcher. Il lui suffirait de retrouver la trace de l'homme, ce qu'il ferait grâce aux petits trafics dont l'homme était friand, il le ferait parler ensuite avec quelques whisky pur-feu bien dosés, ou il utiliserait un legillimens et un sort de confusion.

- Bon, ça c'est l'urgent, résuma Severus, et ensuite ? Après l'été et le retour à Poudlard ?

- Je te l'ai dit, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il faut que tu aies le poste d'enseignant de défense, sous une autre identité, bien entendu. Et je t'accompagnerai en argumentant le fait que je sois ton veela.

- Donc, nous avons deux identités à travailler en très peu de temps pour présenter ma candidature, dit Severus pensif. Pour la partie physique tu as des idées ?

- Je pense que Poudlard n'est pas tout à fait imperméable, rétorqua Lucius. Je sais que Dumbledore a renforcé les défenses après l'histoire de Croupton, mais il y a plusieurs glamours tombés en désuétude depuis longtemps qui pourraient nous être très utiles. En particulier un, qui paraît complexe de prime abord mais qui doit être à ma portée qui permet de changer l'aspect extérieur d'une personne pour quiconque ne sait pas que c'est elle.

Severus fronça un peu les sourcils avant de reprendre lentement :

- Tu veux dire que si tu portes le glamour, si je sais que c'est toi, Lucius, je te verrai bien ton véritable visage, sinon, je te verrai sous un autre aspect ?

- Exactement. Et il est justement tombé en désuétude une fois qu'on a découvert les nouveaux glamours qui sont totalement imperméable à ce genre de connaissance. Donc, il est probable que Poudlard soit protégé contre les glamours les plus récents, mais pas contre cet ancien. Et sur place, vu qu'il n'y aura que toi, moi, et peut-être Drago à savoir qui nous sommes réellement, nous devrions y être en sécurité …

- Et comment comptes-tu t'assurer que Poudlard n'est pas protégé contre ça ?

- Nous irons dans la forêt interdite, à la limite du domaine, et Drago fera le test. Je mettrai le glamour sur un seul de nous deux, et le résultat sera simple : s'il voit une nouvelle personne, Poudlard a une faille, s'il reconnaît bien celui qui porte le glamour, Poudlard est protégé et il faudra travailler autre chose …

Severus ne trouvant rien à redire, il se contenta d'ajouter ce test à la longue liste de choses qu'ils avaient à faire. Ces différentes mises au point leur avaient pris l'ensemble de la matinée et Lucius prit son après-midi pour se reposer à l'aide d'une potion de sommeil : il irait le soir même au Ministère, il fallait qu'il soit en forme.

En plein Londres, à vingt-trois heures précise, devant une vieille cabine téléphonique qui ne marchait plus depuis belle lurette, un 'plop' caractéristique de transplanage se fit entendre, mais aucun humain ne se fit voir. La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit, se referma, puis finit par descendre lentement. Avant même que l'auror de garde ne puisse esquisser le premier mouvement, il se fit stupéfixier, ligoter et bâillonner. Sans un regard supplémentaire, Lucius continua son chemin : il se garda bien d'utiliser l'ascenseur propre du ministère, il utilisa l'escalier de secours dont très peu de sorciers connaissait l'existence. C'était plus long, plus fatiguant, mais tellement plus discret !

Il se dirigea d'abord vers le cinquième étage, le département des transports magiques. Dans l'Office des portoloins, plus par acquis de conscience que par réelle conviction, il jeta rapidement un œil sur les dernières demandes de portoloins agréées, au cas où il y en aurait une au nom d'Harry Potter. Il se donna ensuite une petite demi-heure pour consulter le registre complet des portoloins demandés et non encore utilisés, mais rien ne se rapportait à son jeune compagnon. Il prit de grandes précautions en passant au deuxième étage, celui du quartier général des aurors, il ne tenait pas à faire de mauvaises rencontres. Severus lui ayant soutenu que, bien que Shacklebolt fasse partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, il ne trouverait rien dans son bureau, il n'avait aucune raison d'alerter les aurors de permanence. En revanche, il voulait absolument aller fouiller dans les bureaux du Magenmagot, et plus particulièrement celui de Pius Thicknesse, le nouveau directeur de la justice magique depuis la mort l'année précédente d'Amelia Bones.

Il fut grandement surpris, compte tenu de l'heure, d'entendre des murmures provenir de ce bureau en particulier. Le directeur ferait-il donc des heures supplémentaires ? Il attendit patiemment dans un renfoncement pendant plus d'une demi-heure que la porte du bureau finisse par s'ouvrir sur Thicknesse accompagné de Yaxley. Ils semblaient discuter à mi-voix de sorte que Lucius ne comprenait pas vraiment les mots, jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent à deux mètres devant lui, sans le voir. Il se figea en entendant la voix autoritaire de Yaxley dire :

- Potter doit être mis en sécurité. Vous allez interdire tout transplanage et tout portoloin autour de sa maison, Thicknesse. Dès demain matin.

Cet ordre associé au visage sans expression de Thicknesse que la lumière d'une torche venait de lui révéler convainquit Lucius d'une chose : Yaxley avait réussi un très joli coup pour Voldemort, il avait mis le directeur de la justice magique sous imperium. Les mangemorts et Voldemort se rapprochaient bien trop près à son goût du pouvoir et de son deuxième compagnon.

Il leva sa baguette sans hésiter et murmura vers le dos de Yaxley :

- _Stupefix !_

Il enchaîna avec un deuxième sur Thicknesse car il ne voulait pas que ce dernier puisse le reconnaître une fois sorti des brumes de l'imperium. Pourquoi un stupefix plutôt qu'un bon sortilège de mort ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils s'étaient jurés avec Severus de ne recourir désormais à ce sortilège que si la vie de l'autre était en danger immédiat, et encore ! Il n'était plus question désormais de tuer pour tuer, ils devaient œuvrer comme tous les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, neutraliser pour laisser à la justice le soin de faire son travail. Ceci aurait peut-être aussi pour effet d'amadouer légèrement Harry en lui montrant leur bonne volonté. Lucius prit tout de même cinq minutes dans le bureau du directeur du département pour savoir quelle était la position exacte de Yaxley auprès de Thicknesse : était-ce un coup de chance de la part du mangemort d'avoir pu approcher le directeur, ou avait-il réellement infiltré le département ?

La lecture de quelques documents, ainsi que sa solide expérience de la vérité se cachant derrière certaines notes administratives lui fit comprendre que Yaxley s'était infiltré au plus haut niveau auprès de Thicknesse et que ce dernier se reposait, sans le savoir apparemment, sur le mangemort pour traiter les affaires courantes. Bon, maintenant, que pouvait-il faire ? Thicknesse était libéré de l'imperium mais pour combien de temps ? S'il n'arrivait pas à éloigner Yaxley ou à le discréditer, le mangemort replacerait son impérium dès le lendemain. Il avait déjà réussi une fois, ce serait un jeu d'enfant de le refaire. Le renvoyer à Voldemort était une idée à creuser mais sans détruire toute sa couverture au ministère, tout serait à refaire. Un sourire mauvais orna le visage de Lucius à partir de cet instant. Discréditer les gens, c'était inné en lui, il était conditionné pour ça depuis sa plus jeune enfance …

Il avait ramené les corps dans le bureau et travailla pendant deux heures sur plusieurs dossiers présents sur le bureau. A la fin, un sourire machiavélique ornait son visage. Ce qu'il venait de faire, il savait parfaitement où il allait le déposer … Non loin de là, sur le bureau d'un certain auror finalement parfaitement talentueux après l'avoir été de façon pénible. Et il s'assurerait que le locataire dudit bureau se réveille particulièrement tôt, d'ici très peu d'heures. Pour faire bonne mesure, il cassa en deux la baguette de Yaxley, et empocha celle du ministre, il la déposerait comme les dossiers sur le bureau de l'auror. Pour achever son passage, il gratifia Yaxley de plusieurs sorts, dont un sortilège d'aveuglement pour être certain qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir si jamais il était réveillé avant que Schacklebolt n'accède à ce bureau. Thicknesse allait certainement passer pour un incompétent, mais au moins, il ne serait plus à la botte de Voldemort !

Enfin, il était déjà quatre heures du matin lorsqu'il mit la main sur LA liste qu'il cherchait en fin de compte. Le ministère venait de poser un vaste éventail de sorts de protection dont l'un des moindre était tout de même un sort d'anti-transplanage sur plus une demi-douzaine de maisons, dont le Terrier des Weasley. L'Ordre avait bien préparé son coup : il était impossible de savoir dans quelle maison allait exactement se réfugier Harry, mais ces maisons étaient virtuellement introuvables désormais pour l'immense majorité des sorciers. Il en nota soigneusement les adresses quoiqu'il eut l'intime conviction que la destination finale d'Harry serait le Terrier, là où se trouvait son meilleur ami, ainsi que deux fines baguettes de l'Ordre. Oh, il pouvait bien l'avouer maintenant, ni Arthur ni Molly n'étaient des adversaires contre lesquels il se battrait de son plein gré en duel. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait aucune certitude de gagner, il le savait. Le duel serait très dur contre l'un ou l'autre, il les avait déjà vu à l'œuvre lors de la première ascension de Voldemort et ils avaient tous les deux mis à mal bien des mangemorts. Et il savait également que Dumbledore n'avait pris dans l'Ordre que des personnes ayant de grandes capacités au combat sorcier, pour leur faire prendre le moins de risque possible. Le plus faible maillon de Dumbledore en capacité combattante avait bien été Pettigrew …

Il dut prendre beaucoup de précautions pour éviter de réveiller les deux aurors de garde, mais il finit par déposer les dossiers qu'il souhaitait sur le bureau de Shacklebolt. Il s'apprêtait à déposer également la baguette de Thicknesse, mais au dernier moment, il eut un doute. Après tout pourquoi rendre sa baguette à cet incompétent ? Il la mit dans sa poche, une baguette supplémentaire n'était jamais superflue. Sa baguette préférée était toujours en possession du ministère, il utilisait actuellement sa baguette de secours, il était plus raisonnable d'avoir une nouvelle baguette de rechange.

Il grimaça ensuite en voyant l'heure, mais il s'autorisa encore une demi-heure pour se rendre au niveau cinq, le département de la coopération magique internationale. Quelques parchemins dupliqués et modifiés plus tard, deux sorciers australiens venaient de faire leur entrée dans la confédération internationale des sorciers. Ces deux hommes étaient enseignants et avaient avertis voilà trois mois le ministère britannique de leur désir de venir s'installer pour une année dans ce pays afin d'en apprendre les us et coutumes. Une autorisation temporaire de résidence et de travail leur avait été accordée deux mois plus tard, une fois franchies toutes les étapes de la procédure. Andrew Prince et Steven Donson s'apprêtaient à entrer sur le territoire britannique le vingt-cinq juillet suivant.

Lorsqu'il sortit du ministère, il secoua la tête de dépit : cet endroit était un vrai moulin, on y entrait et on en sortait comme on voulait ! Voilà plusieurs heures qu'il avait stupefixié l'auror qui gardait l'entrée et personne ne s'était inquiété de son sort, personne n'avait remarqué cela. Il n'était pas très étonnant que Voldemort puisse quasiment agir à sa guise dans ce pays ! Il avait une dernière chose à faire avant de rentrer à la Tanière : il transplana rapidement sur le chemin de Traverse après avoir soigneusement rabattu la capuche de sa cape sur son visage, de telle sorte que seuls ses yeux soient visibles. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la grande poste sorcière et se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment, où l'on pouvait payer un hibou sans voir âme qui vive. Cinq minutes plus tard, il transplanait enfin vers la maison avec un air satisfait : Shacklebolt ne regretterait certainement pas son réveil matinal avec ce qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau … Et nul doute que les quelques mots qu'il lui avait écrit piqueraient suffisamment sa curiosité pour qu'il s'y précipite alors que le soleil ne se montrait pas encore.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry éprouvait les pires difficultés à dormir. Tour à tour, ses rêves, qu'il qualifiait tous de cauchemars, lui montraient Dumbledore qui plongeait de la Tour d'Astronomie, Rogue qui fuyait entraînant Malefoy devant lui, Remus qui lui serinait des inepties à propos des veela et de Lucius Malefoy. Tout se confondait dans son esprit et le laissait le matin presque moins reposé que la veille. Oh, Remus lui avait bien donné les documents rassemblés par Dumbledore sur Lucius Malefoy à lire, ainsi que deux livres qui concernaient les veela, mais il se refusait obstinément à les ouvrir. C'était simple tout de même : tout d'abord, il n'était pas question qu'il soit le compagnon de Lucius Malefoy. Ensuite, si par malheur ce dernier était vraiment un veela, il refusait d'avance de le partager avec cet immonde assassin qu'était Rogue. Merlin, rien que l'idée de vivre près de ce type lui donnait la nausée. Pour continuer, autre chose qui lui retournait l'estomac était l'idée même d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Malefoy : rien que d'y penser, il était à chaque fois au bord de se précipiter au dessus des toilettes … Alors il avait décidé quelque chose de très simple : il allait se cacher de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si nécessaire, juste pour avoir l'absolue certitude que l'autre ne puisse jamais lui faire une hypothétique déclaration. Merlin, cette idée là également lui faisait passer des frissons dans le dos, et pas des frissons de plaisir ! Non, ceux qui vous donnent l'impression qu'un filet d'eau gelé vous glisse tout le long de la colonne vertébrale et vous glace jusqu'à la moelle …

Il avait ensuite catégoriquement refusé que Remus revienne le voir pour discuter sur ce sujet. Si son ancien professeur voulait frayer avec les Malefoy, il était libre, mais lui ne voulait plus voir un seul cheveu blond durant le reste de son existence ! Non, désormais, il n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose : d'être le 31 juillet pour pouvoir partir de cette maison et être libre de pratiquer sa magie comme bon lui semblerait ! Oh, il n'était pas naïf, il se doutait bien que dès les barrières magiques de Privet Drive tombées, les mangemorts se précipiteraient dans ces lieux, mais Remus avait balayé ses légères inquiétudes concernant son oncle, sa tante et son cousin d'un revers de main. L'Ordre et le Ministère, avait-il dit, se chargerait de les protéger le temps qu'il le faudrait, il n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper.

Il lui tardait donc d'être au Terrier, car il ne voyait pas autre maison pour se réfugier. Certes, il était inquiet à l'idée de mettre Ron, ses parents et Ginny en danger, mais, une fois encore, Remus lui avait certifié que le Terrier était bien protégé des mangemorts, car l'Ordre se doutait que cette adresse serait la première à laquelle ils penseraient. Il pensait donc, une fois là-bas, pouvoir prendre le temps de réfléchir avec Ron et Hermione sur la façon de trouver l'endroit où se trouvait les horcruxes, et surtout quels objets Voldemort avait pu utiliser. La coupe de Poufsouffle était évidente, mais où pouvait-elle se trouver ?

* * *

Au moment où Harry ruminait dans sa petite chambre poussiéreuse, Remus était au bord de s'arracher les cheveux dans la petite pièce qu'il louait sur le chemin de Traverse. Oh, rien de luxueux, ses finances ne le supporteraient pas, mais il avait un matelas, des couvertures, une table, une chaise et un coin cuisine pour se faire à manger : il n'en demandait pas plus, il avait l'habitude de survivre ainsi. Non, ce qui lui posait problème actuellement c'était qu'il ne trouvait strictement aucun moyen pour contacter Drago Malefoy. Ce n'était qu'une fois de retour chez lui après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, et après avoir lu les documents que le vieux directeur lui avait laissé qu'il avait compris la raison du regard de pure détresse que le jeune homme lui avait lancé en pleine bataille à Poudlard. Remus était à ce moment là en plein duel avec Amycus Carrow lorsqu'il avait vu Rogue passer en poussant le jeune Malefoy devant lui. Et lorsque ce dernier se trouvait non loin de lui, il avait tourné la tête pour rencontrer son regard, et Remus avait vu son visage se crisper, se décomposer légèrement. A présent, il savait pourquoi le jeune homme n'aurait pu, de toute façon, tuer Dumbledore, et pourquoi il avait semblé si perdu en face de son directeur selon Harry : tous ses sens veela devaient avoir explosé en lui alors qu'il venait de le reconnaître comme son compagnon. Il avait également compris pourquoi Severus avait été encore plus revêche qu'à l'habitude cette année, séparé qu'il était de son compagnon.

Mais tout ceci ne lui donnait en aucune façon le moyen de contacter les Malefoy. Ils semblaient avoir disparu de Grande-Bretagne tous les trois. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir pris le temps de noter sur plusieurs parchemins tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête et qui se rapportait aux trois hommes. Mais il ne trouvait aucune piste qu'il puisse creuser. Il devrait donc attendre que le jeune homme trouve lui-même sa propre trace, après avoir admis qu'il était lié à un loup-garou. Remus ne pensait jamais au jeune homme sans une certaine appréhension : oui, un veela pouvait tenter de nier son compagnon, mais jusqu'à un certain point seulement, au delà, il mourait, de la même façon que si son compagnon le rejetait. Et si Drago refusait d'avoir un loup-garou comme compagnon ?

Malgré tout, il avait une lueur d'espoir : elle résidait en Lucius Malefoy. Il ne pensait pas ce dernier capable de tourner le dos à Harry. Certes les début seraient houleux entre eux trois, mais Severus n'aurait pas pu tenir sa position d'espion tout jeune si Lucius n'avait pas été au courant et par là même donné sa bénédiction. Et Remus se souvenait également de la bataille au ministère voilà un an de ça. Lucius n'avait jamais fait usage à l'encontre d'Harry de son formidable arsenal de sortilèges : non, c'était lui, Remus, qui s'était retrouvé sous cette pluie de sorts et qui avait remercié Merlin d'avoir toujours accru ses compétences en matière de défense et de sortilèges. Lucius devait savoir que Severus avait reçu pour ordre, ainsi que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, de maintenir Harry en vie _à n'importe quel prix_. Ce terme l'avait choqué de la part de son vieux directeur qui privilégiait la vie humaine certes, mais qui savait que la mort était malheureusement trop souvent au rendez-vous dans cette guerre. Il se souvenait encore de la discussion qu'il avait eu à ce propos juste après la bataille du ministère, juste après la mort de Sirius.

* * *

Flash-Back

* * *

Remus était en rage. Et aussi inconcevable que ça lui paraisse, il était en rage contre le fils de son meilleur ami. Harry, par son expédition insensée au ministère, avait en quelque sorte fait tuer Sirius. Oui, bien sûr, ce dernier aurait pu, aurait du rester au Square Grimmaurd comme tous lui avaient conseillé. Mais aussi pourquoi Harry s'était-il lui-même rendu au ministère ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à surmonter sa rancœur envers Rogue pour aller lui parler ? Pourquoi leur haine mutuelle avait-elle pris le pas sur l'amour que le garçon portait à son parrain ?

Il tournait en rond dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd d'où ils étaient partis à peine quatre heures auparavant. Il avait perdu son deuxième meilleur ami. La douleur le submergea au point que le hurlement du loup se fit entendre dans toute la maison. Il avait à peine fini qu'il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et il se retourna brusquement. Sur le seuil se trouvait Dumbledore. Mais ce qui marqua Remus à cet instant furent les yeux rougis de son ancien directeur.

Dumbledore ne fit rien pour lui cacher l'état de son visage et ce que cela signifiait, il se contenta de tendre une main lasse vers les fauteuils dace à la cheminée et de murmurer :

- Asseyons-nous Remus.

Dumbledore s'approcha lentement de l'un des fauteuils et se laissa tomber lourdement dedans, ressemblant plus à un vieillard usé qu'au mage plein de puissance qu'il avait vu dans la salle du voile.

Après quelques secondes de silence pendant lequel Remus ne le quitta pas des yeux, l'ancien directeur finit par dire d'une voix enrouée :

- Je viens de quitter Harry.

- Comment va-t-il ? Finit par demander Remus d'une voix plus dure qu'il n'aurait voulue.

- Il a dévasté mon bureau sous l'effet de la douleur et de la colère.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que Remus n'éclate :

- Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas allé voir Rogue, par Merlin ? Il savait pourtant qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre !

- Il a raisonné avec son cœur, Remus. Sans compter que leurs relations sont au plus mal depuis quelques semaines, sans que j'en connaisse bien la raison, Severus est resté muet sur ce sujet. La perte que nous avons subie est cruelle, Remus, mais nous avons évité le pire.

- Ah oui, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?

- Le pire aurait été qu'Harry passe derrière ce voile à la place de Sirius. Non, Remus, il faut que vous en soyez totalement conscient : Harry est la clef d'une possible défaite de Voldemort.

- Pourquoi ? Cracha Remus. Pourquoi serait-il le seul qu'il faille à tout prix protéger ? Pourquoi est-il la clef ?

- Parce que c'est inscrit dans la prophétie que Tom tenait tant à avoir ce soir, et qu'Harry, ses compagnons, puis vous tous, avez protégé.

- Que dit-elle cette prophétie ?

- Je ne vous le dirai pas Remus, car je ne veux pas que votre regard sur Harry change. La guerre va être de plus en plus présente, mais moins il y aura de personne au courant, moins Harry sera pressé de toute part. Moins il risquera de refaire l'erreur qu'il a commise ce soir …

- Alors il faudra qu'on continue à se sacrifier ? Répondit Remus, amer.

- Je serai le premier à le faire si cela peut l'aider, fut la seule réponse de Dumbledore.

Les deux hommes étaient ensuite restés de longues minutes silencieux.

* * *

Fin du Flash-Back

* * *

Un an après, Remus ne savait toujours pas _pourquoi_ il fallait garder Harry en vie, il savait seulement que Dumbledore s'était effectivement sacrifié, ainsi qu'il l'avait dit. Il avait conscience que Severus avait lui aussi connaissance de ce point particulier (à savoir garder Harry en vie par n'importe quel moyen) et, par ricochet, Lucius également. Et donc, dès que Lucius saurait qui était son deuxième compagnon, Harry bénéficierait d'une protection redoutable en la personne des deux sorciers penchés vers les arts sombres de la magie. Il lui fallait donc espérer que Lucius réalise vite, enfin, juste le temps qu'il ait pu, lui, convaincre Harry des bénéfices qu'il pouvait tirer d'une union avec un veela. Mais là, il avait sa petite idée sur la personne qui pourrait l'aider à le convaincre …


	14. Départ de Privet Drive

Contexte :

**Correctrice : luna904**

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : Départ de Privet Drive_

Harry s'assit brutalement sur son lit en dépliant la Gazette du sorcier quelques jours plus tard :

_Le ministère infiltré par Vous-Savez-Qui !_

_Selon nos sources au ministère, cette nouvelle affaire a débuté voilà deux jours au ministère. L'auror Shacklebolt en arrivant à son bureau aurait trouvé une pile de dossiers qui n'y était pas la veille au soir, ainsi qu'une note lui enjoignant de vérifier la présence de Pius Thicknesse, le directeur de notre Département de la Justice, dans on bureau. _

_Les aurors présents auraient alors découvert dans le bureau du directeur Pius Thicknesse stupefixié, ainsi que Yaxley, mangemort notoire évadé d'Azkaban, également stupefixié mais souffrant de plus de diverses blessures nécessitant son transfert à Sainte-Mangouste. Le directeur, réanimé, n'aurait pu donner aucune information aux aurors sur les circonstances de sa stupefixion. Il se serait montré en revanche très surpris de la présence de Yaxley dans son bureau, mais nos sources indiquent que Yaxley serait en fait le nouvel assistant de Thicknesse depuis quelques semaines et qu'il aurait pu agir grâce à une utilisation constante de POLYNECTAR !_

_Les aurors se refusent actuellement au moindre commentaire, de même que Pius Thicknesse et Rufus Scrimgeour._

_Cependant, devant une nouvelle d'une telle ampleur, je ne pouvais les imiter, mes chers lecteurs et rester muette. Vous avez le droit de savoir ce qui se passe actuellement au ministère et je pose donc ouvertement cette question au ministre :_

_Monsieur le ministre, quand accepterez-vous de venir vous expliquer sur l'infiltration du Ministère par les hommes de Vous-Savez-Qui ?_

_Votre fidèle et dévouée journaliste_

_Rita Skeeter_

Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir refusé les visites que lui proposaient Remus : il aurait pu ainsi se renseigner sur ce que son ancien professeur aurait pu glaner comme nouvelles. L'Ordre devait avoir des informations bien plus intéressant à fournir que ce que cette maudite journaliste avait dit.

Et si elle n'avait pas dit la vérité ?

Et si le ministère avait vraiment été infiltré par Voldemort ?

A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, le cœur d'Harry se serrait à cette pensée. Non, bien sûr, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à faire ce que lui demandait Scrimgeour, mais il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour ne pas avoir compris qu'un ministère contre Voldemort était tout de même nettement plus sécurisant pour lui qu'un ministère dirigé de plus ou moins loin par Lui !

Le soir même, il sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brutalement. Il se saisit de sa baguette et s'accroupit derrière son lit, baguette pointée vers la porte. Il entendit quelques éclats de voix puis un pas pesant monter l'escalier. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et la silhouette massive de son oncle s'encadra dans la porte. Il souffla bruyamment :

- Garçon ! Descend immédiatement ! Des monstres de ton genre t'attendent en bas !

Harry sentit sa respiration s'accélérer : qui s'était déplacé en bas pour lui ?

- Pourquoi t'ont-ils fait monter, oncle Vernon ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Eructa Vernon. Descends, et plus vite que ça ! Et dis-leur de débarrasser le plancher le plus vite possible !

Harry fut surpris de voir le nombre de personne qui campait actuellement dans le salon des Dursley : Bill Weasley et sa fiancée Fleur, Hermione et Ron, Fred et Georges, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Maugrey, Remus qui lui fit un léger sourire et Mondigus Fletcher. Il jeta un regard noir à ce dernier étant donné le vol dont il s'était rendu coupable, mais ensuite, il salua tout le monde. Il fut bien entendu longuement étreint par Ron et Hermione, peut-être un peu plus longtemps encore que d'habitude, et fut bien étonné de constater qu'Hermione était au bord des larmes lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète non sans s'apercevoir que sa tante et son cousin étaient recroquevillés à l'autre bout du salon.

- Tu vas quitter cette maison ce soir, grogna Maugrey. Et, selon toute vraisemblance, les barrières de protection vont tomber dès l'instant où tu vas t'en éloigner.

- Mais … pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas encore mon anniversaire !

- Non, mais tu ne comptes plus revenir ici ensuite, n'est-ce pas ? Alors à partir du moment où tu ne considèreras plus cette maison comme la tienne, les protections tomberont !

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Cette partie là au moins était claire.

- Ceci étant, et bien que nous ayons pris beaucoup de précautions, les événements des derniers jours au ministère nous ont conduit à prendre des mesures de sécurité supplémentaires. Il est évident que les mangemorts ont du avoir connaissance la zone géographique où tu te trouves, et donc doivent patrouiller dans l'espoir d'arriver à t'enlever lorsque tu partiras d'ici. Donc …

- Mais ils ont du vous voir arriver alors ? Coupa Harry.

- Nous avons tous transplané dans le jardin, c'est trop proche pour qu'ils nous aient vus, rétorqua Maugrey un peu agacé de son intervention. Donc, nous allons nous passer de portoloin, de transplanage et évidemment du réseau de cheminette pour partir d'ici. Non, nous allons utiliser ce que tu connais le mieux : le balai ! Mais comme nous n'allons pas y passer la nuit, Bill, récupérez ses affaires, et les autres, mettez-vous devant moi.

Harry regarda Ron, Fred, Georges et Tonks se placer devant l'ancien auror avec un soupçon d'inquiétude inexpliqué au ventre.

- Il m'en manque un, grogna Maugrey.

Remus mit alors une grande bourrade dans le dos de Mondingus qui protesta :

- Hey ! Pourquoi ce serait moi ?

- Parce que je pourrais mieux te surveiller, rétorqua promptement l'ancien auror. Bon, Harry, donne-moi quelques uns de tes cheveux.

Et là, Harry sut pourquoi il sentait l'anxiété monter en lui.

- Non ! Protesta-t-il. Je ne peux laisser personne …

- Prendre des risques à ta place ? Coupa brutalement Maugrey. Cette décision, ils ne t'ont pas attendue pour la prendre en venant ici. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils allaient faire et …

- Non ! Grommela Mondingus. Moi, je ne voulais pas …

- C'est bien la moindre des choses que tu le fasses, coupa brutalement Remus. Car je te rappelle que tu dois beaucoup d'autres choses à Harry …

Mondingus déglutit péniblement sous le regard noir de Remus et referma sa bouche.

- Je disais donc qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire et ils se sont tous portés volontaires. Mais maintenant, si tu veux que je t'arrache tous tes cheveux d'un coup d'un simple accio, tu le dis mon garçon …

- Mais, pourquoi devraient-ils prendre tant de risques ? Protesta encore Harry.

- Parce que, si les mangemorts sont là, s'ils sont en face de six Harry qui partent dans six directions différentes, ils devront se diviser, ce qui permettra de nous défendre plus aisément !

- Mais, si je pars, les protections tombent, et que vont faire les Dursley face aux mangemorts ?

Harry vit du coin de l'œil l'expression assez triomphante d'Hermione qui semblait avoir prévu cette réaction de sa part. L'œil magique de Maugrey roula d'exaspération dans son orbite, mais il répondit néanmoins :

- Juste avant de partir, nous allons les coller à un portoloin en direction du ministère où ils sont attendus. Crois-moi, ils ne pourront pas s'en défaire du voyage !

L'oncle Vernon s'était tu jusque là, bien qu'il eut ouvert plusieurs fois la bouche, mais là, il ne put se retenir :

- Le ministère ? Quel ministère ? Eructa-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de porto ?

Harry pouffa : clairement son oncle avait autant de mal avec les noms typiquement sorciers que Ron avait les noms moldus ! Le regard menaçant de Maugrey fit se ratatiner son oncle sur place et couiner de peur Dudley qui avait, une fois de plus, trouvé refuge derrière sa mère. L'auror eut une grimace qui déforma encore plus son visage et dit froidement :

- Remarque, c'est une bonne idée. On va s'en débarrasser tout de suite !

Il sortit un vieux mouchoir élimé de sa poche, et murmura :

- _Portus !_

La lumière bleue habituelle entoura le mouchoir avant qu'il ne reprenne son aspect habituel. D'instinct, les trois Dursley avaient fait un pas en arrière. Maugrey leur montra le mouchoir de sa baguette et ils reculèrent encore d'un pas.

- Ca suffit ! Tonna Maugrey. Votre neveu est déjà bien suffisamment gentil de penser à vous, mais je ne vous laisserai pas mettre sa vie en danger par vos atermoiements ! Vous venez attraper ce portoloin MAIN-TE-NANT !

Comme hypnotisés par ces paroles, ou peut-être l'œil magique de Maugrey, et éventuellement le mouvement saccadé de sa baguette dans leur direction, les trois Dursley s'approchèrent avec beaucoup de réticences de l'ancien auror. Et, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de terminer leur mouvement, Maugrey avait bondit, accroché leurs trois mains au mouchoir, lancé un sort de glu sur l'objet et les trois Dursley disparurent dans un grand hurlement.

- Bien, une chose de réglée dit l'auror avec satisfaction. Maintenant, à nous deux mon garçon, vas-tu finir par me donner cette mèche, oui ou non ?

Harry soupira, mais s'arracha quelques cheveux dans les secondes qui suivirent. Maugrey les prit avidement avant de sortir de sa poche, avec précaution, six fioles qui contenaient actuellement un liquide boueux.

Dès que Maugrey eut mis une mèche dans chacune des fioles, le liquide se mit à bouillonner, puis devins bleu clair en s'apaisant. Harry regarda Ron examiner la fiole avec un certain amusement. Il est vrai que le polynectar avec son cheveu semblait nettement plus agréable à boire que celui terminé avec les cheveux de Crabbe ou de Goyle !

- Bon, soupira Ron, au moins celui là n'a pas l'air d'être trop mauvais !

- Celui-là ? Releva Kingsley. Auriez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de boire du polynectar, Ronald Weasley ?

- Moi ? Euh … Non … Bien sûr que non … Mais pour une fois qu'une potion est claire … Il faut en profiter n'est-ce pas ? Balbutia Ron.

Remus sourit légèrement devant le peu de talent du meilleur ami d'Harry pour le mensonge. Ainsi donc, il avait déjà bu du polynectar, et du bien moins appétissant que celui d'Harry. Il serait intéressant de tirer les vers du nez d'Harry un peu plus tard … Oh, Merlin ! Ils avaient du le faire sous le nez de Severus ... Ce serait un régal d'asticoter l'ancien serpentard avec ça ! Mais seulement une fois que tout irait bien pour tout le monde, évidemment …

Avec un sourire goguenard, Fred prit sa fiole, la leva bien haut et lança :

- Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir admirer le véritable Harry sur un balai !

- Tu parles, Fred ! Tu ne m'arrives même pas à la cheville ! Rétorqua Georges juste après avoir englouti sa propre fiole. C'est après moi que les mangemorts viendront si ahhhhh …

Il s'était plié en deux sous la douleur, de même que les cinq autres. Harry entendait Ron pester entre deux cris, mais il ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant, à leur transformation.

Quelques instants plus tard, cinq Harry lui faisaient face, dont trois vêtus de vêtements trop grands. Maugrey sortit alors de sa poche une besace à qui il rendit sa taille normale et jeta :

- Bon cherchez tous vos affaires là-dedans, et n'oubliez pas les lunettes ! Bill, tu as les affaires d'Harry ?

- Je les ai, répondit ce dernier en pointant sa baguette derrière lui.

Harry ne s'était pas aperçu que l'aîné des frères Weasley, obéissant à Maugrey, s'était absenté pendant la transformation des autres : à présent, sa propre malle le suivait, ainsi qu'Hedwige enfermée dans sa cage et son éclair de feu.

- Parfait, grimaça Maugrey. Maintenant, passons aux équipes. Mondingus, tu viens avec moi, Hermione et Ron, vous restez ensemble. Fleur et Bill, vous vous mettez avec Fred et Georges, Remus tu vas avec Tonks …

- Non, coupa simplement Remus. Je vais avec Harry.

- Mais, commença Maugrey avant d'être à nouveau coupé par Remus.

- Je n'ai pas pu empêcher qu'il doive vivre ici pendant près de seize ans, je resterai avec lui pour son dernier départ de cette maison.

- Je vais avec Kingsley de toute façon, intervint l'un des Harry avec une voix dure.

Harry fit une petite moue en constatant qu'aucun de ses cinq jumeaux ne faisait grand cas d'exposer ainsi presque toute son anatomie aux regards des autres. Ils auraient pu avoir un peu plus de pudeur, non ? Et il rougit franchement en croisant le regard tout à la fois appréciateur et amusé de Remus. Ah non ! L'ami de son père était casé, non ? Et pas avec lui pour autant qu'il s'en rappelle ! Alors qu'il arrête de lorgner son propre corps ainsi !

Finalement, quelques minutes après, Harry se retrouva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sur son balai, avec Remus fermement accroché d'une main à sa taille tandis qu'il tenait sa baguette de l'autre. Il vit Maugrey ouvrir la cage d'Hedwige et cette dernière s'envola rapidement dans la nuit.

- Sors ta baguette, dit simplement Remus.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, protesta Harry.

- Si c'est le cas, tu l'auras juste sortie pour rien et tu pourras la ranger dans deux minutes. Tu guides le balai de ta main habituelle, et tu gardes ta baguette dans l'autre.

- Mais jamais je n'utilise ma baguette de la main gauche !

- Il y a un début à tout. Tu dois te concentrer sur le vol, moi sur le reste.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Beugla Maugrey. Alors, que chacun prenne sa direction et, DECOLLAGE !

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer en décollant rapidement et il s'obligea à obéir lorsque Remus cria derrière lui :

- Prends la direction de l'est, toi, Harry ! Monte au plus vite !

En cinq secondes, ils étaient déjà très haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Harry vit littéralement les barrières magiques s'effondrer sous ses yeux. Désormais, il n'était plus protégé des mangemorts. Une seconde plus tard, Remus hurlait :

- Esquive ! Esquive !

Lorsqu'il vit un jet de lumière rouge se diriger droit sur eux, ses réflexes d'attrapeur le firent réagir immédiatement : il plongea pour esquiver avant de remonter en chandelle presque aussi vite. Il sentit la poigne de Remus se renforcer sur son ventre, et vit les premiers sorts partir de sa baguette à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de compter les capes noires qui volaient autour d'eux, il ne pouvait qu'éviter les différents traits lumineux qui convergeaient vers lui.

- Plein est, Harry, plein est, hurla à nouveau Remus.

Comme si c'était facile d'aller plein est alors qu'il fallait sans cesse éviter les sortilèges ! Et puis, de toute façon, à cette altitude et vu ce qu'il avait déjà du effectuer comme virages, il n'avait plus aucune notion de la direction qu'il prenait !

Il n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour donner le léger coup de poignet nécessaire pour éviter le rayon vert qui fonçait vers lui et soupira intérieurement de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit que la poigne de Remus restait ferme sur son ventre.

- Accélère, hurla Remus.

- Je fais ce que je peux !

Il était drôle, lui ! Comme si c'était facile d'accélérer tout en évitant tous les sorts qui fusaient ! Deux tonneaux après, il avait mal au ventre tellement la poigne de Remus était serrée contre lui. Il l'entendit tout à coup hoqueter :

- Mais c'est qui celui-là derrière ?

Harry prit une seconde pour jeter un œil et s'aperçut qu'une silhouette les suivait avec application, tout en lançant des sorts sur les mangemorts qui étaient autour. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps à se poser des questions, il fallait voler, vite.

- Mais on va où ? Finit-il par hurler à l'attention de Remus.

- Tais-toi ! Hurla ce dernier en retour.

Harry ne comprit pas la raison de cette rebuffade jusqu'à ce qu'un mangemort hurle non loin de lui :

- C'est lui ! C'est le vrai !

Et Harry le vit distinctement appuyer sa baguette sur son bras pour appeler son maître. Il ne termina pas son geste car la silhouette qui les suivait le stupefixia, mais le mal était fait, Harry sentit tout à coup sa cicatrice le brûler. Voldemort était en route.

Il serra les dents pour tenter d'oblitérer la douleur et fit encore accélérer son éclair de feu. Malheureusement, ils étaient deux sur son balai et il ne pouvait atteindre sa vitesse maximale. Il continuait à voler dans la direction que Remus lui indiquait, sans avoir aucune idée de la distance qu'ils avaient déjà parcourue. Les mangemorts qui étaient avec eux ne cessaient de les bombarder de sorts, obligeant Harry virer sans cesse, et effectuer des manœuvres hasardeuses avec un passager. Il lui semblait que Remus n'était pas maladroit avec sa baguette, mais que chaque mangemort qui tombait était presque aussitôt remplacé.

Son cœur se glaça lorsqu'il vit tout à coup un tourbillon de fumée apparaître non loin de lui alors que sa cicatrice le faisait presque hurler de douleur.

Voldemort avait répondu à l'appel de son mangemort et était présent en personne.

- Va où tu veux, mais fonce, hurla Remus un ton peu trop haut.

Harry ne changea pas de trajectoire, trop hébété par ce qu'il voyait. Tous les mangemorts étaient sur des balais, mais Voldemort ne l'était pas. Il semblait flotter dans les airs, comme si le léger nuage de fumée sous ses pieds le soutenait. Il réagit cependant en le voyant lever sa baguette : il plongea.

A la verticale ou presque, il descendait.

Il sentit Remus refermer son deuxième bras autour de son ventre : il avait intérêt à l'allure où ils descendaient. Il n'eut conscience d'être passé au-dessus des nuages à un moment quelconque qu'au moment où il fut entouré de coton blanc. Il continua à descendre pendant plusieurs secondes, traversant ainsi la couche nuageuse, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée le traverse : quel imbécile il faisait ! Il avait là un léger avantage avec les nuages et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il traversait toute la couche de nuages pour se retrouver sans protection !

Il tira de toutes ses forces sur le manche de son balai pour le redresser. Le poids de Remus ne l'aidait pas, mais il finit par revenir à l'horizontal. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et continua à cabrer le balai pour remonter le plus vite possible. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Remus qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait, et bientôt ce dernier eut besoin de toutes ses forces pour rester accroché à Harry. Il surprit plusieurs mangemorts par sa manœuvre et ils se croisèrent sans que les autres n'aient le temps de lever leur baguette vers eux. En quelques secondes, Harry retrouva la couche de nuages qui devenait protectrice.

- Par où il faut aller maintenant ? Hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Remus pour lui répondre par un haletant :

- Si tu arrêtes un peu de trop bouger le balai, je pourrais peut-être lancer un Quatre-Points !

Sans lui répondre, Harry stabilisa le balai à l'horizontal et il sentit immédiatement Remus détacher son bras droit de lui. Une seconde plus tard, il lui criait dans l'oreille :

- Demi-tour, on est dans le mauvais sens !

- Remus ! Tu te souviens qui est derrière nous ?

- Monte dans la couche de nuages, puis fais demi-tour ! Avec un peu de chance, on leur passera au-dessus sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent !

- Et si on n'a pas de chance, hurla Harry tout en s'exécutant quand même.

- Je m'accrocherai à nouveau et tu plongeras : ils n'ont pas vraiment réussi à suivre la première fois ! Non mieux ! Je vais nous coller l'un à l'autre pour être sûr de rester sur ce maudit balai !

Harry sentit immédiatement Remus se coller à lui et il en tira un certain sentiment d'inconfort. Remus dut le sentir car il lui cria à l'oreille :

- Je suis obligé Harry, car je ne suis pas sûr que mes bras survivent à une deuxième remontée comme la précédente !

Harry avait maintenant fait demi-tour et son balai traversait la couche de nuage à pleine puissance. Il restait à l'affût du moindre mouvement inhabituel dans les nuages : ses six ans d'entraînements au Quidditch par tous temps à Poudlard lui serviraient une fois encore. Dès qu'il entrevit un éclair rouge dans une trouée, il n'hésita pas : il plongea à nouveau, ce qui provoqua un léger cri de surprise de Remus. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne dit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry grimaça : ils sortaient des nuages, ils n'avaient plus de protection.

- Pour l'instant, il n'y a personne, cria Remus. Descend maintenant pour qu'on sache jusqu'où tu nous as traîné ! Et ainsi qu'on ait une idée de la direction à prendre !

- Traîné, traîné, tu en as de bonnes toi ! Et on va où ? S'enquit à nouveau Harry.

- Au Terrier !

- Et les autres aussi ?

- Non, les autres ont d'autres points d'atterrissages. Ils transplaneront ensuite là-bas pour ceux qui en ont besoin !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à te retourner sans cesse, Remus ? Finit par demander Harry.

- J'ai une impression bizarre … Comme si quelqu'un nous suivait mais je ne vois rien ! Mais pour l'instant, tant que je ne vois rien, continue jusqu'à ce que je m'y repère !

Ils étaient descendus assez bas pour que Remus tente de se repérer lorsqu'il hurla soudain :

- On y est presque ! C'est Loutry Ste Chaspoule en dessous ! Va à droite !

Harry obéit sans hésiter et, alors qu'il n'avait rien vu de loin, tout à coup le Terrier apparut devant lui.

- On y est, souffla Remus dans son dos. On est protégés maintenant ! Atterri ! Molly doit être dans tous ses états.

* * *

Lucius se permit le luxe de souffler un grand coup lorsqu'il vit le balai d'Harry disparaître. Pour la première fois depuis vingt ans son cœur battait tant la chamade qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Son instinct veela ne l'avait pas trahi et il avait suivi son compagnon et non ses pâles copies.

Mais il ne s'attarda pas, il atterrit rapidement et transplana à la Tanière. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et cria :

- Vous êtes rentrés ?

- Evidemment, rétorqua Severus froidement en apparaissant à la porte du salon. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ?

- Harry s'est trahi en demandant sa destination, donc il a eu le droit d'accueillir Voldemort ainsi que tous les autres, gronda Lucius. Après, il a entamé une partie de cache-cache avec eux dans les nuages et il les a battu à plate couture ! Personne n'a réussi à suivre son éclair de feu !

- Et toi, tu y es arrivé ? Demanda Severus sarcastique.

- J'ai eu de la chance, avoua Lucius. Il est passé à moins de cinq mètres de moi quand il a été obligé de faire demi-tour, mais s'il n'avait pas été mon compagnon, je n'aurai rien senti …

- Il est où ? Demanda âprement Severus.

- Au Terrier. Finirais-tu par t'inquiéter pour lui ? Demanda Lucius ironiquement.

- S'il était ailleurs, c'est toi qui t'inquiéterais pour lui, cracha Severus en retour. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te ronges les sangs pour ce gosse !

Drago soupira dans son coin. C'était reparti pour un tour ! Son père et Severus ne pouvaient passer une journée, non, une demi-journée sans se disputer à propos de Potter ! Et il soupira encore plus lorsqu'il imagina le regard noir de son père devant le nom de famille qu'il avait prononcé intérieurement … Oui, bon, son père faisait l'effort d'appeler Remus par son prénom, mais enfin, il n'avait pas non plus passé six pleines années à se détester cordialement ! Néanmoins, ils avaient beau se disputer sans cesse son sujet, il remarquait également qu'ils avaient tous les deux admis l'idée que Potter soit leur compagnon également. Et il admirait particulièrement la façon dont son père masquait son inquiétude quant au rejet possible de son compagnon qui mettrait en péril sa propre existence. Il se contentait d'agir en veela soucieux du bien-être de son compagnon, et particulièrement vigilant quant à sa sécurité. Il voulait lui aussi le faire pour Remus alors …

- Pourquoi m'as-tu empêcher d'aller avec toi, papa ? Finit-il par demander assez accusateur alors que les deux hommes reprenaient leur respiration.

Lucius se retourna immédiatement vers son fils. Il s'approcha à grands pas de lui et le prit fermement par les épaules :

- Je sais que je t'ai demandé beaucoup, Drago. Mais si tu étais resté avec moi, ils auraient su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du vrai Harry. Voldemort s'est déjà précipité à la poursuite de Maugrey, d'autant plus vite que Severus semblait le garder. Au moins en suivant Shacklebolt, tu attirais plus de mangemorts sur un auror, et peut-être deux si jamais ta cousine Nymphadora était le Harry qui était avec lui. Je suis désolé Drago, mais il fallait équilibrer les forces. Ta magie n'est pas faite pour le combat, contrairement à la mienne. Tu devais pouvoir faire de ton mieux, auprès d'un auror, je devais suivre Harry et Remus, combattre les mangemorts. Même si je savais que ça te déchirerai de ne pouvoir être au moins quelques minutes auprès de ton compagnon.

Drago se dégagea d'un brusque mouvement d'épaule de l'étreinte de son père en le fixant assez méchamment. Il affronta son regard sans ciller pour la première fois de sa vie. Il voulait être près de son compagnon et son père ne se mettrait pas deux fois en travers de son chemin ! Le visage de Lucius se durcit tandis qu'il contemplait le visage colérique de son fils. Severus sentit la tension monter dans la pièce en un clin d'œil et il se précipita à côté des deux veelas.

- Arrêtez avant même de commencer, dit-il froidement. Vous avez tous les deux raison et vous le savez. Lucius, tu ne dois plus oublier que ton fils est autant veela que toi, et tu ne tolérerai pas toi-même qu'on t'écarte de moi aussi brutalement que tu l'as fait pour Remus et lui. Drago, de ton côté, il faut que tu comprennes que ce que ton père a fait a certainement contribué à ce que Remus et Harry soit maintenant cachés au Terrier et bien vivants.

Il s'attira deux regards aussi furieux l'un que l'autre mais il refusa de céder. Lucius finit par dire entre ses dents :

- Drago, va dans ta chambre.

Ce dernier hésita mais finit par tourner les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre non sans claquer violemment la porte. Ce vacarme fit bondir Lucius qui aurait certainement déboulé dans la chambre de son fils pour lui rappeler certaines bonnes manières s'il n'avait pas été arrêté par une main de fer sur son bras :

- Laisse-le, dit fermement Severus.

- Je croyais que tu ne souhaitais pas te mêler de notre relation filiale ? Rétorqua Lucius.

- L'héritage de Drago et la découverte de son compagnon a entraîné un élément en plus. Tu dois faire la distinction entre ton fils et le veela. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas te mettre comme tu l'as fait entre ton fils veela et son compagnon sans en subir les conséquences. Tu as, nous avons même, déjà bien eu de la chance qu'il t'obéisse sur le coup et qu'il ne suive pas son compagnon pour le protéger.

- Et je lui devrais des excuses bientôt, peut-être ? Siffla Lucius.

- Non, mais tu n'en exigeras pas non plus de sa part demain matin. Mets-toi deux secondes à sa place, Lucius. Dans quel état serais-tu si tu avais dû aller soi-disant protéger deux personnes dont tu te fiches éperdument, alors que Harry ou moi avions été sous les sorts des mangemorts ? Imagines ça en toi deux secondes, et tu pourras comprendre ce que tu as fait vivre à Drago ce soir.

Leurs deux regards s'affrontèrent un long moment avant que Lucius ne grimace franchement. Severus reprit plus doucement :

- Il n'est plus le même qu'il y a un an, Lucius. Mais c'est à toi de t'y faire, plus qu'à lui. Il ne cherche pas à contester ton autorité, il veut juste affirmer ses droits de veela.

- Je sais, soupira Lucius, mais j'imagine qu'il m'a manqué une année pour m'adapter. Et en plus, j'ai peur pour lui vu son peu de potentiel dans une bataille.

- Remus a été l'enseignant qui lui a le mieux réussi sur ce plan, dès qu'il l'aura accepté, je suis certain qu'il pourra le pousser au meilleur de lui-même. Même si ça ne sera jamais extraordinaire.

- Tu n'as pas réussi à lui apprendre, toi, l'année dernière ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aies pas remarqué, Drago était occupé à tout autre chose que ses cours l'année dernière, rétorqua Severus sarcastique. Et en plus, Remus a l'air d'avoir le don pour enseigner cette matière. Je sais qu'il était très populaire l'année où il a enseigné, pour une très bonne raison : il arrivait à passionner ses élèves pour sa matière, même les plus faibles.

- Ce que tu as un peu plus de mal à faire ? Souligna Lucius.

- Je ne pouvais pas me permettre ce type d'enseignement avec le masque que je devais porter. Mais je sais ce que je tenterai de changer pour mieux motiver et intéresser les élèves. Bon, maintenant que ton précieux Harry est en sécurité, on passe à l'étape suivante ?

Lucius hocha simplement la tête. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Severus parlait d'Harry, mais son compagnon avait déjà fait le petit pas de l'appeler par son prénom, et il avait parfaitement vu qu'il avait protégé le balai sur lequel Hermione Granger s'accrochait désespérément. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute : malgré ses sarcasmes, Severus avait protégé les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry avant tout. Il fallait maintenant attendre pour qu'il puisse les avoir tous les deux non loin de lui et ainsi laisser sa magie veela tisser tous les fils nécessaires entre eux trois.

Deux jours plus tard, Severus déambulait sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Lucius. Il avait radicalement changé de coupe de cheveux chez un coiffeur moldu : il avait soigneusement étudié les modèles avec le coiffeur et avait choisi la coupe qui permettrait de camoufler la nature ingrate de ses cheveux. Il était aussi vêtu de façon moldue, avec un jean noir, un polo blanc et un pull vert bouteille qui entourait ses épaules. Seule sa façon de marcher n'avait pas changée, mais après tout, il était loin d'être le seul à marcher à grandes enjambées sans vraiment regarder où il allait !

Lucius, de son côté, avait catégoriquement refusé de changer de coupe de cheveux : il avait tout juste admis de les couper aux épaules. En revanche, il avait du accepter la potion de teinture de Severus pour devenir châtain car sa couleur naturelle était bien trop connue en Angleterre. Il avait également soupiré en enfilant des affaires moldues, mais Severus et Drago avaient fini par le convaincre : il avait cependant énergiquement refusé le jean, et avait revêtu un pantalon de lin écru, ainsi qu'une légère chemisette verte. Drago avait seulement changé la couleur de ses cheveux pour prendre la même teinte que son père. Il avait ensuite suffit à Lucius d'appliquer le glamour qu'ils avaient testé à Poudlard sur eux trois pour pouvoir commencer à sortir à visage découvert.

Ils se faisaient ainsi connaître des commerçant : Steven Donson était accompagné de son fil Jack, ainsi que de son compagnon Andrew Prince. Et, lorsque, les mines avaient commencé à se pincer devant leur homosexualité affichée, Lucius avait habilement glissé son statut de veela dans l'oreille de Mme Guipure. Il savait qu'ainsi, la nouvelle ferait le tour de la communauté sorcière en un clin d'œil. Et les plus hautes instances ministérielles se presseraient bientôt à la porte de la maison de Londres qu'ils venaient de louer. Il fallait juste qu'ils évitent de se trahir en se massant machinalement leur bras gauche par intermittence car leurs marques les picotaient presque sans cesse.


	15. L'avis de Ron et Hermione

Contexte :

Deux jours d'avance !! Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas !! Bonne lecture !

Et Bonne année à tous !

**Correctrice : luna904**

* * *

_Chapitre 15 : L'avis de Ron et Hermione_

Voldemort était agacé, énervé même. Ses mangemorts étaient donc tous des incapables ? Maintenant que Lucius et Severus l'avaient lâchement trahi, tout semblait partir à vau-l'eau ! Thicknesse était à nouveau emprisonné, Potter lui avait encore filé entre les doigts et il était incapable de mettre la main sur le journal qu'il avait confié à Lucius !

- Comment a-t-il pu protéger ainsi son bureau ? Pesta-t-il en direction de Nagini. J'ai tout essayé !

- Le veela est puissant, siffla Nagini en retour. La magie vélane conserve bien des secrets !

- Ceci ne m'explique pas comment il a pu poser des protections que je ne reconnais même pas ! Hurla Voldemort en réponse. De tous mes précieux, celui-là est le plus menacé maintenant que Lucius m'a trahi ! Personne n'est en mesure de trouver les autres, mais je refuse d'en perdre un seul, tu entends ?

Voldemort braqua soudainement ses yeux vers la porte. Quelqu'un avait très légèrement frappé, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas avoir de réponse.

- Entrez, fit-il d'un ton glacial.

Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Black entrèrent l'une après l'autre dans la pièce. La première était blême, tandis que la seconde arborait un air supérieur.

- Alors ? Cracha-t-il. Avez-vous enfin découvert quelque chose d'utile ?

- Je suis désolée, Maître, articula péniblement Narcissa Malefoy. Aucun elfe de maison ne peut lui-même accéder au bureau de …

- _Endoloris !_

Pendant de longues secondes, Narcissa Malefoy hurla sa douleur sous les yeux goguenards de sa sœur. Enfin, Voldemort finit par reprendre la parole froidement :

- Tu m'as grandement déçu, Narcissa. Cela fait dix-huit ans que Lucius se joue de toi. Je t'avais pourtant donné des ordres très clairs ? Comment as-tu pu te laisser rouler ainsi par ton époux ?

- Maître, je …

- Suffit. Que je n'entende plus le son de ta voix ! Coupa brutalement Voldemort. Continuez à forcer l'entrée de ce bureau, quoi qu'il vous en coûte ! Bellatrix ! Où est ce que je t'ai confié ?

La sorcière déglutit péniblement, mais finit par répondre :

- Dans notre coffre, à Gringotts !

- Gringotts ? Commenta Voldemort après de longues secondes. Voilà une idée originale … Très originale, même … Qui a le mérite de ne permettre qu'à ton mari et à toi de la récupérer … Continues alors tes efforts sur ce maudit bureau ! Et ne revenez pas avant d'avoir ouvert cette porte, ou il vous en cuira !

La scène sembla s'éloigner petit à petit et Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit au Terrier. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut un franc sourire après avoir eu une vision. Oh bien sûr, le fait même d'être dans la peau de Voldemort ou presque n'était jamais agréable, mais il avait eu des informations intéressantes, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être noté.

Il ajusta rapidement ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se tourner vers le réveil qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit : minuit et quart. Et bien franchement, il ne faisait pas bon être mangemort ! Nul doute que Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange allaient passer la nuit à ouvrir ce maudit bureau, et pour rien en plus ! Cette dernière réflexion le laissa quelque peu songeur : Lucius Malefoy savait parfaitement que le journal, car il ne pouvait s'agir que du même, avait été détruit quatre ans auparavant. Il aurait donc réellement fait des cachotteries à sa femme ? Sur quelque chose d'aussi important ? Ou alors il n'avait pas connaissance de l'importance de ce journal ?

Mais Harry refusa de s'appesantir sur une éventuelle bonne action de Lucius Malefoy. Il était excité comme jamais : un peu plus d'un mois après la mort du directeur, il avait une piste pour trouver un nouvel horcruxe ! Il ne voulait pas réveiller maintenant Ron qui dormait tranquillement, mais dès le matin, il faudrait absolument qu'il s'isole avec Hermione et lui pour leur faire part de sa découverte fortuite. Après tout, c'était le jour de son anniversaire, Mme Weasley n'allait pas les faire trimer chacun dans leur coin comme depuis son arrivée pour préparer le mariage de Bill et Fleur, non ?

Malheureusement, il s'avéra que si, Mme Weasley avait décidé qu'ils devaient mettre les bouchées doubles pour les préparatifs : le mariage était prévu pour le deux août, et les parents de Fleur arrivaient le soir même au Terrier. Ils durent nourrir les poules, trier les cadeaux, nouer manuellement les bouquets que Fleur tenait à voir accrochés partout. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi, après l'arrivée des parents de la jeune française qu'il put entraîner ses deux amis dans la chambre de Ron et leur faire part de sa découverte. Après leur avoir raconté sa vision, il fut assez déçu de la réaction d'Hermione qui faisait la moue :

- Harry ! Comment peux-tu croire une seconde que Bellatrix Lestrange ait pu placer l'horcruxe à Gringotts ?

- Mais enfin, Hermione, répliqua Harry d'un ton passionné, tu ne vois pas que c'est enfin la piste dont nous avons besoin pour commencer nos recherches ?

- Mais, même si c'était vrai, tu nous vois descendre dans Gringotts et demander l'accès au coffre des Lestrange ? Harry, réfléchit une seconde ! Tu as autant de chance d'y arriver que d'échapper à Lucius Malefoy !

- Hermione, protesta Ron, tu crois vraiment que c'est gentil de ta part de dire ça ?

- Tu sais très bien que c'est ce qu'il doit faire, Ron ! Tu le sais et tu lui as dit !

Harry se renfrogna en se remémorant à quelle discussion elle faisait allusion …

* * *

Flash-Back

* * *

A son arrivée au Terrier, Harry fut grandement soulagé de sentir que Remus enlevait le sort de glu qui les collait l'un à l'autre. Depuis qu'il lui avait appris ses préférences sexuelles, Harry se sentait moins à l'aise avec lui. Il avait l'impression que le regard de son ancien professeur avait changé, qu'il avait pris plus d'assurance également, et cela ne le rassurait pas. Il ne savait pas d'où il tenait cette conviction, mais il était certain que Remus allait tout faire pour le mettre face à Lucius Malefoy et lui faire accepter le veela comme compagnon. Pire encore, qu'il allait le tarabuster jusqu'à ce qu'il admette son ancien professeur de potion au plus intime de sa vie !

Son soulagement fut donc grand lorsqu'il vit Molly et Arthur Weasley sortir en trombe du Terrier pour venir l'étouffer de toute leur sollicitude. Mme Weasley ne cessait de marmonner tout en le serrant contre elle :

- Merlin, merci, tu es là ! Tu es bien vivant ! Au moins, tu es là …

Après une longue minute au moins de cette litanie, Harry commença vraiment à s'inquiéter, d'autant plus que Remus et M. Weasley étaient en grande conversation, les sourcils froncés.

- Mme Weasley, finit-il par dire, Mme Weasley, que se passe-t-il ?

Il sentit son estomac se nouer un peu plus lorsque sa question provoqua l'arrivée d'une larme sur la joue de Molly et que celle-ci répondit d'un ton étranglé :

- Vous deviez arriver les derniers puisque vous n'aviez aucun portoloin. Les autres devaient arriver plus tôt à leur destination et prendre un portoloin, mais …

- Mais ? Répéta Harry alors que Mme Weasley s'était étranglée.

- Mais … aucun d'entre eux ne sont arrivés … Tous les portoloins sont là, mais seuls …

Harry sentit son cœur au bord des lèvres. Ils étaient dix à avoir été pris en chasse par les mangemorts … Quatre des enfants de Molly et Arthur …

Alors que les reniflements discrets de Mme Wealsey se faisaient entendre tandis que Remus et M. Weasley continuaient à discuter en murmurant, ils entendirent soudain un bruit de cavalcade sur le chemin qui menait à Loutry Sainte Chapoule. Harry sentit son cœur commencer à battre de manière effrénée tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers le bruit. Enfin, ils virent deux silhouettes courir dans leur direction, apparemment, ils n'étaient pas poursuivis. Arrivés à trente mètres du Terrier, l'une des deux cria :

- On est là !

Harry vit avec soulagement Fred, pour qui la potion de polynectar avait cessé de faire effet, et Bill accourir vers leurs parents. Aussitôt Bill jeta :

- Fleur est là ?

- Pas encore, sanglota Mme Weasley.

- Nous sommes arrivés les premiers, dit sobrement Remus. Vous avez tous raté les portoloins …

Harry vit le visage défiguré de Bill se tordre à cette phrase, mais il répondit néanmoins :

- Si ça a été aussi dur pour eux que pour nous, finalement ce n'est guère étonnant …

- Que s'est-il passé ? Finit par demander Mme Weasley dont la curiosité surpassait enfin l'angoisse.

- Les mangemorts savaient ! Cracha Bill en retour. Ils nous attendaient tous, y compris Voldemort !

Mme Weasley avait blanchi, tandis que M. Weasley venait entourer d'un bras réconfortant les épaules de sa femme.

- Attendons, Molly, dit-il à voix basse. Remus et Harry, ainsi que Fred et Bill ont réussi à leur échapper, sans doute que les autres …

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'espoir renaissait sur les visages en entendant une nouvelle course sur le chemin de terre. Harry ferma les yeux de soulagement en constatant que c'était au tour de Ron et Hermione de rentrer. Certes, la jeune femme serrait fortement son bras contre elle, mais elle avait eu la force de courir, tirée par Ron.

- Vite, haleta Ron, elle a pris un mauvais coup !

- Viens avec moi tout de suite à l'intérieur, ordonna immédiatement Mme Weasley à Hermione.

Harry les suivit du regard, tandis que Ron se faisait rapidement expliquer la situation par son père. Enfin, Kingsley et Tonks arrivèrent, le visage grave et Harry pressentit immédiatement le pire, qui lui fut confirmé dès Kingsley prit la parole :

- Nous avons perdu Mondingus et Fol'œil.

- Flechter n'est pas une grande perte ! Cracha Tonks le visage dur. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi inconscient pour vendre notre plan aux mangemorts ?

- Quoi ?

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient exclamées en même temps et Tonks reprit, rageuse :

- J'ai entendu Amycus Carrow s'en vanter tandis qu'elle nous poursuivait ! Ils ont réussi à connaître notre plan simplement en suivant Flechter dans les bars louches de Londres !

- Mais il n'y a pas que les mangemorts qui ont su : qui était la personne qui nous a suivi tant que les mangemorts étaient là, Tonks ? Sans compter que j'ai au moins vu quelqu'un également du côté de Ron et Hermione …

- J'ai cru également qu'il y avait quelqu'un près de nous, finit par avouer Remus.

- Jusqu'ici, demanda âprement Kingsley.

- Non, Harry a semé tout le monde, Tu-Sais-Qui compris, en jouant à cache-cache à travers les nuages …

- Il était là aussi ? Souffla Kingsley.

- Oui, répondit brièvement Remus. Mais vous ne nous avez pas dit pourquoi vous êtes sûrs que …

Tonks et Kingsley se regardèrent un moment puis l'auror noir reprit lentement :

- Tu sais que nous devions suivre un moment le même trajet. Nous l'avons fait, tout en combattant … Jusqu'à ce que Maugrey soit déstabilisé par un sursaut de peur de Mondigus … Il n'a pas pu éviter l'éclair de stupéfixion … Il est tombé du balai et seul Mondingus a poursuivit …

- Il est arrivé à bon port ?

Tonks eut un geste d'ignorance.

- Mais, dit Ron lentement, Fol'oeil a peut-être survécu à sa chute ? Il faut aller le chercher !

- Nous étions environ à deux cent mètres du sol, Ron, dit doucement Kingsley. Mais ceci dit, tu as tout de même raison. Il faut que nous essayions de trouver son corps, si possible avant les moldus ou le ministère …

Ils étaient entrain de débattre des personnes qui pourraient aller le chercher, lorsqu'ils virent deux silhouettes s'approcher lentement sur le chemin vers le Terrier. La plus grande semblait lourdement appuyée sur la plus petite. Aussitôt, Bill se précipita, suivi par son père, Fred et Ron. Ils déchargèrent Fleur, puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle, de son fardeau constitué par un Georges blessé à la jambe et au moins à la tête d'après ce que Harry put juger en l'entrapercevant.

Il fut aussitôt conduit par Fred et M. Weasley à l'intérieur de la maison, tandis que Bill étreignait longuement sa fiancée, remerciant Merlin de les avoir ramené vivants tous les deux et remerciant Fleur en particulier pour s'être occupée de son frère. Harry sentit son cœur se desserrer un peu lorsqu'il entendit la réplique de la jeune française :

- C'est ton frère, je n'allais certainement pas le laisser aux mains de ces brutes.

Mme Weasley pourrait dire ce qu'elle voulait : son fils avait capturé le cœur de la demi-vélane et cette dernière semblait effectivement se moquer complètement de l'apparence de Bill. Si seulement il pouvait avoir le choix, lui aussi …

M. Weasley interrompit ses réflexions en revenant de la maison et en lui disant :

- Hermione te demande, Harry, ainsi que toi Ron.

- Elle va bien ? Demandèrent en chœur les deux garçons.

- Elle a une mauvaise blessure, mais la dittanie semble bien faire effet. Elle veut vous parler tout de suite. Il faudra lui dire pour Maugrey …

Les deux garçons hochèrent sombrement la tête avant de se diriger, lentement, vers la maison. Ron sembla plusieurs fois sur le point de dire quelque chose, il ouvrait la bouche, avant de la refermer sans avoir prononcé un son. Dès qu'elle les vit et tout en soignant Georges, la mère de Ron leur jeta un bref :

- Elle est là-haut, dans sa chambre. Elle se repose mais veut te voir Harry.

Ce dernier eut juste eut le temps de voir la longue blessure qui parcourait la jambe de Georges, mais il détourna rapidement les yeux écoeuré par l'amas de chairs sanguinolent.

Ils trouvèrent Hermione assise sur son lit, le regard braqué sur la porte. Elle les accueillit par un :

- Enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Asseyez-vous ! Il faut qu'on parle Harry.

Tout en parlant, elle avait jeté plusieurs sorts sur la porte et conclut d'un ton satisfait :

- Voilà ! Au moins, maintenant, nous sommes à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Bien, Harry, il faut que nous parlions sérieusement. Il n'y a pas certaines choses dont tu voudrais discuter avec nous ?

- Euh … Comme quoi, Hermione ? Répondit prudemment Harry.

- Voyons … Par où commencer … Par … les veelas, peut être ?

Harry regarda fixement Hermione avant de pester entre ses dents :

- Mais de quoi il se mêle, Remus ?

- Il veut éviter que tu te retrouves au ban de la société sorcière, voilà tout !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y retrouverai si personne n'est au courant ! Protesta Harry. Et puis, depuis quand les gens croiraient un Malefoy après ce qui s'est passé au département des mystères ?

- Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'en parler maintenant, dit Ron d'un ton chagriné.

- Oh que si, c'est le moment, Ron ! Il doit l'admettre, et plus tôt il le fera, mieux il s'en portera !

- Oui, je sais, soupira Ron, mais …

- Tu sais ? Cria Harry. Comment ça, tu sais ? Tu crois pouvoir te mettre à ma place peut-être ?

- Oh non, certainement pas Harry ! Mais, oui , je sais Hermione, j'ai commencé par être jaloux lorsque tu m'as dit qu'il avait un veela pour compagnon, mais tu avoueras aussi que ça m'est vite passé lorsque tu m'as donné les noms …

Alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête, la phrase de son ami tournait en boucle dans la tête d'Harry. Il finit par dire d'une voix étranglée :

- Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ?

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il ne savait rien sur les veelas, leurs compagnons et les coutumes sorcières, s'exclama Hermione tandis que Ron le regardait, effaré.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Ron finit par dire d'une voix étouffée :

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne savais rien ?

- Non ! Rétorqua Harry, agacé. Personne n'a pris la peine de m'expliquer ! Mais vas-y, toi, puisque tu sembles avoir des informations ! Donne-moi ta version !

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard, puis Ron se détourna vers la fenêtre avant de prendre la parole :

- Mon père nous a tous parlé des veelas quelques mois avant notre seizième anniversaire. Il ne voulait pas que nous soyons pris au dépourvu si ça nous arrivait. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de ses mots. Il m'a dit : « Tu sais, Ron, la chose la plus merveilleuse qui puisse arriver à un sorcier, c'est d'être le compagnon d'un veela. Car c'est la certitude d'être aimé sincèrement, authentiquement. Qui elle soit, ou même qui il soit, il faut que tu sois convaincu d'une seule chose : c'est la personne qui est faite pour toi, pour te compléter, qui va te supporter quoi qu'il arrive. ». Je n'oublierai jamais ça. La façon dont il m'a expliqué comment un veela aimait passionnément son compagnon. Comment le compagnon qui était choisi pouvait être soulagé. Comment il n'avait pas à douter de l'amour de son veela …

Ron resta un moment silencieux alors que ses mots résonnaient aux oreilles d'Harry. Il finit par se reprendre et dit d'une voix acide :

- Et bien au moins, vous avez bien rôdé votre rôle !

- Mais … De quoi tu parles ? Souffla Hermione stupéfaite tandis que Ron se retournait vers lui avec une mine interloquée.

- Oui, reprit Harry. Vous avez tous les mêmes mots à la bouche ! D'abord, Remus, ensuite toi ! C'est une conspiration ou quoi ? Pourquoi vous voulez tant que je devienne la catin de Lucius Malefoy ? Vous avez vendu votre âme à Voldemort ?

- Harry ! Retire-ça tout de suite ! Comment peux-tu oser penser ça ? S'exclama Hermione. Et puis, non ! Tais-toi et écoutes-nous ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai sauté de joie lorsque Remus est venu m'expliquer la situation ? Tu as entendu Ron te dire que sa jalousie lui a fort vite passé lorsqu'il a compris que tu étais le compagnon de Malefoy et de Rogue tout à la fois ! J'ai passé des heures à lire tous les livres que je pouvais sur les veelas, pour savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour toi … J'y ai passé des nuits entières, Harry ! Mais c'est la vérité ! Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue sont ton futur bonheur, Harry ! Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, personne d'autre qu'eux deux ne peut te rendre plus heureux. Même si je ne comprends pas plus que toi pourquoi la magie vélane de Malefoy s'est décidée à te choisir, toi, surtout après avoir choisi Rogue !

Harry les regarda d'un air blessé : il avait vraiment compté sur ses amis pour le soutenir contre cette adversité et même pour le sortir de là , et il se sentait complètement trahi. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Hermione s'exclama :

- Harry ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Nous sommes tes amis ! Mais il faut que tu comprennes aussi toutes les conséquences si tu rejettes Malefoy !

- Mais tant que Malefoy sera en cavale, il n'y aura pas de conséquences ! Rétorqua Harry. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait aller clamer sur tous les toits que je ne veux pas de lui ! Et puis, je ne vois pas qui le croirais !

- Le croire ? A mon avis, ce sera facile pour lui de prouver qu'il est effectivement un veela, et à partir de là, vos cas seront jugés séparément : toi pour avoir rejeté un veela et lui pour ses actes.

- Pourquoi ce serait facile pour lui de prouver qu'il est un veela ? Et on ne va pas me tenir rigueur de rejeter un assassin, non ?

Harry sentit un poids peser sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit les mines graves de Ron et Hermione acquiescer lentement.

- Mais, enfin, ce n'est pas croyable ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais accepter d'être lié à un assassin ?

- C'est un veela, Harry, murmura Ron. Tu ne peux pas le rejeter, quelques soient ses actes. Ce serait rejeter ta propre magie, ou presque !

- Je ne veux pas ! Hurla Harry en tapant du poing sur le mur.

Il ne vit pas les mines consternées de Ron et Hermione, ni les larmes qui débordaient des yeux de cette dernière, il était trop concentré sur le fait de ne pas laisser couler les siennes. Il avait franchement l'impression d'être une mouche perdue dans une toile d'araignée : quelque soit la direction qu'il voulait prendre, il était englué dans la toile. Il ne savait pas où était l'araignée, mais il savait qu'elle était tapie dans l'ombre pour fondre sur sa proie au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins. Ceci dit, l'avantage de la mouche, c'est qu'elle mourrait à brève échéance, son sort à lui était bien moins enviable. Il était positivement terrifié à l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec un homme. Alors deux …

* * *

Fin Flash-Back

* * *

La discussion s'était poursuivie toute la nuit et, étonnamment, ils n'avaient pas été dérangés. Ce n'était en effet pas les habitudes de Molly de ne pas surveiller que tous les jeunes qui dormaient chez elle ne soient pas couchés à l'heure qu'elle estimait décente, mais ce soir-là elle avait décidé de les laisser tranquilles. Harry avait tempêté encore et encore, mais la conversation avait tourné en rond. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à Lucius Malefoy dès que ce dernier réaliserait qu'il était son deuxième compagnon … Et pire, Hermione, Ron, Remus ne feraient rien pour empêcher le veela de faire … ce qu'il voulait faire …

Harry pinça les lèvres et finit par dire :

- De toute façon, là n'est pas le problème pour l'instant. Tant que je ne le croise pas, je suis en sécurité alors … On verra bien après ! Mais il nous faut cet horcruxe !

- Harry, on ne peut pas rentrer dans Gringotts pour aller dans le coffre des Lestrange, dit platement Hermione.

- On le doit ! Scanda Harry. As-tu oublié que c'est la seule solution pour détruire Voldemort à jamais ? C'est le seul pour lequel on a une piste ! Je le veux et je l'aurai !

Hermione frotta ses tempes avec ses doigts en soufflant. Tout à coup Ron dit, d'un ton excité :

- Le Ministère ! Comme les Lestrange sont des condamnés en fuite, ils doivent bien pouvoir avoir accès à leur coffre, non ?

- Mais Ron, enfin, on se demande parfois si c'est bien toi qui as été élevé dans le monde magique et pas moi ! Tempêta Hermione. Le Ministère ne peut pas se mêler des affaires de Gringotts ! Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir accès aux coffres ! Comment crois-tu que Sirius a pu à l'époque payer le balai d'Harry ? Simplement, parce que même si il était en fuite et recherché par le ministère, il lui suffisait d'aller discrètement dans n'importe quelle succursale de Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent de son coffre !

- Mais … comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Ron éberlué.

- Mais parce que j'ai demandé à Sirius lorsqu'on a passé Noël avec lui ! Parce que je voulais savoir comment il s'était procuré l'argent, avoua-t-elle. Et comment crois-tu aussi qu'il a réussi à survivre ? Il ne pouvait pas se loger sans risquer d'être reconnu, mais il avait tout de même un peu d'argent pour se payer à manger lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à en attraper suffisamment sous la forme de Patmol !

- Alors comme ça, demanda Harry assez sarcastique, tu peux être un assassin et avoir tout de même accès à tout ton argent ?

- Tout ce que tu as placé à Gringotts, oui, admit Hermione. Le Ministère peut confisquer un certain nombre de choses, sauf les propriétés inaliénables bien sûr.

- Les propriétés quoi ?

- Inaliénables ! Mais enfin, jamais vous n'ouvrez un livre ? Ce sont des biens qui se transmettent de génération en génération sans que personne, y compris le propriétaire, ne puissent les vendre ou les saisir ! Par exemple, le Square Grimmaurd est un bien inaliénable dans la famille des Black. Bien sûr, maintenant, il appartient à Harry, mais il ne peut pas s'en débarrasser. Il reviendra à son héritier lorsqu'il mourra, et il ne peut choisir autrement !

- Bon, on s'écarte du sujet, reprit Harry après quelques instants, ce que j'ai compris c'est que les Lestrange peuvent récupérer leurs biens dans le coffre même s'ils sont en cavale ? C'est ça ? Et le ministère lui-même ne peut rien y faire ?

- C'est ça, donc maintenant, tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas récupérer cet horcruxe sauf lorsque les Lestrange l'auront sorti de là.

- Vu l'humeur de Voldemort, je doute qu'ils se risquent à le faire ! Contra Harry. Non, il faut que nous allions le chercher.

- Mais Harry, s'exaspéra Hermione, puisque je viens de te dire que …

- Voldemort est arrivé une fois avec Quirell à cambrioler Gringotts, je serai le suivant, décréta Harry d'un ton de défi. Je n'ai peut être pas ses connaissances en magie, mais j'ai ma cape pour me faufiler !

- Mais, tu es fou, s'étrangla Hermione tandis que Ron le dévisageait bouche bée.

- Non, je ne suis pas fou, rétorqua Harry. Je ne vous oblige pas à venir avec moi, mais je le ferai !

Hermione gémit et Ron blanchit. Mais ils n'eurent rien le temps d'ajouter, la mère de Ron les appelait pour fêter enfin son anniversaire, sa majorité.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que peu de gens étaient présents. Il en était heureux car il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête, mais Mme Weasley se méprit sur son sourire et lui dit d'un ton chagriné :

- Je sais que tu aurais sûrement souhaité voir plus de monde fêter ta majorité, Harry, mais malheureusement, avec les protections du Terrier …

- Non, c'est parfait. Au contraire, Mme Weasley. Je ne souhaite pas mettre plus de personnes en danger qu'il n'y en a déjà. Tout ceux qui me sont vraiment proches sont là, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je ne voudrais la présence de personne d'autre.

Il vit bien l'air ironique de Remus mais il lui tourna franchement le dos pour ne pas risquer de lui répondre et de révéler son secret trop lourd. Au contraire, il se dirigea vers Tonks pour l'étreindre et vit que cette dernière était fatiguée, les traits tirés.

- Il y a beaucoup de travail au ministère depuis la découverte de Yaxley ?

- Oui, beaucoup, répondit-elle d'un ton morne.

Harry la vit fixer Remus et une larme perler au coin de son œil. Il fallait dire que le lycanthrope semblait bien plus en forme ce soir-là qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Il se tenait plus droit, et bavardait avec animation avec Kingsley. Harry continua à questionner Tonks pour tenter de détourner son attention :

- Et Maugrey, souffla-t-il.

- Rien, répondit Tonks sèchement. Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Pas plus que nous n'avons réussi à mettre la main sur Mondigus !

- Mais, il ne peut s'être volatilisé comme ça ?

- Mondingus ? Ne te fie pas aux apparences ! S'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, crois-moi, nous n'y arriverons pas ! Quant à Alastor … Personne ne peut survivre à une telle chute …

La voix de Tonks se brisa sur ces derniers mots et Harry fut désemparé. Heureusement pour lui, Mme Weasley sembla comprendre la détresse de la jeune métamorphomage et s'approcha vivement d'eux.

- Harry, mon chéri, si tu allais voir Remus un moment ? Cela fait quelques minutes qu'il te regarde …

Il dut donc se résigner à le rejoindre, mais il le fit avec beaucoup de réticence. Celle-ci ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Kinglsey qui lui dit d'un ton concerné :

- C'est bien la première fois que je ne te vois pas très enthousiaste en venant voir Remus, Harry.

- Moi ? Réussit à répondre Harry en forçant son sourire. Non, vous devez vous tromper … Tonks m'a dit que personne n'avait pu trouver la trace de Maugrey ? Reprit-il pour détourner la conversation.

- Non, répondit l'auror en s'assombrissant. Mais Scrimgeour ne nous a pas non plus laissé beaucoup de temps pour le chercher. Il veut que nous restions concentrés sur les mangemorts, et en particulier Rogue, puisque cette fois, le ministre semble au moins prendre tes déclarations au pied de la lettre. Ne t'y trompes pas non plus, il est absolument furieux que tu ne fasses rien pour aider le ministère, mais il semble avoir compris ce que tu représentais pour Dumbledore, et par là pour le monde sorcier.

A cet instant, Mme Weasley les appela pour dîner

Après un excellent repas pour lequel la maîtresse de maison s'était surpassée, sans doute dans l'optique d'impressionner les futurs beaux-parents de son fils, Harry put enfin ouvrir ses cadeaux. Sans surprise, il reçut un livre de défense de la part d'Hermione, un sur le Quidditch de la part de Ron et un ensemble de nouveautés provenant de leur boutique de la part de Fred et Georges. Il se tendit lorsqu'il attrapa le cadeau de Remus, mais le paquet ne recelait qu'un livre, intitulé _Petit précis des arts sombres_. Le hoquet indigné des adultes qui l'entouraient lui firent comprendre que le livre n'était pas vraiment jugé adapté pour son âge, mais Remus balaya tous les arguments en disant d'un ton glacial :

- Harry se retrouve tous les ans ou presque face à Voldemort ou à ses sbires. Il est grand temps que nous lui fournissions les armes qui lui permettront de se défendre. Et ça commence par une meilleure connaissance de tous les sortilèges de magie noire qui seraient susceptibles de lui être lancés.

- Mais enfin, Remus, protesta tout de même Molly avant d'être coupée brutalement.

- Non, Molly, c'est à nouveau la guerre, vous les savez autant que moi. Et malheureusement, vous savez également qu'Harry a toutes les chances d'en être le pivot. C'est en ne lui fournissant pas la connaissance adéquate que nous serions irresponsables. En admettant ouvertement qu'il peut commencer à travailler dans cette voie, au moins pour la connaître, c'est lui laisser la possibilité de venir nous questionner au lieu d'expérimenter seul, ce qui serait bien plus dangereux. Et bien plus dans son caractère, ajouta-t-il avec un regard significatif.

Harry resta un instant ébahi. Son instinct lui disait que Remus était au courant pour les sortilèges qu'il avait essayé cette année, mais comment avait-il pu savoir ? Soudain, en regardant Hermione se mordiller la lèvre, il comprit. Décidément, Remus et elle avaient du avoir de fréquentes conversations sans lui ! Il la fusilla du regard, mais elle ne baissa pas le sien. Il fut touché ensuite par le cadeau du reste des Weasley, offert par une Ginny qui soutenait totalement son regard : un ensemble complet de dresseur de dragon déniché par Charlie.

- On ne sait jamais, dit la benjamine de la famille, cela pourrait peut-être te protéger un peu si tu te retrouves face à un dragon …

- Oui, enfin, n'expérimente tout de même pas le souffle d'un dragon en direct, ajouta plaisamment Charlie, cet équipement permet de détourner un léger souffle, mais pas un jet direct !

Harry sourit à cette boutade mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard mélancolique à celle qui, il y a quelques semaines encore, faisait battre si vite son cœur. Oh, il avait encore les papillons dans le ventre en la regardant, mais la jeune fille avait été très claire dès son arrivée au Terrier. Oui, Ron lui avait avoué qu'il était lié à un veela, même si il lui avait tu son nom, donc non, il n'était plus question de rien entre eux. Elle lui avait dit cela d'un ton très doux, mais très ferme, très adulte, comme il ne l'avait jamais presque entendu parler. Elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux et s'était étranglée plusieurs fois en s'expliquant, mais Harry n'avait pu que s'incliner devant sa volonté. Il en avait passé une nuit blanche ensuite, mais sa détermination ne lui laissait aucun choix.

Le lendemain, jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur, le Terrier fut en effervescence dès le petit matin, au grand désappointement de Ron qui aurait bien voulu pouvoir dormir un peu plus. Harry ronchonna également, car sa nuit avait été assez courte. Il avait en effet, encore une fois, passé et repassé tous les arguments pour et contre un retour éventuel à Poudlard en septembre. Il ne savait plus bien ce qu'il devait faire. En dehors de Poudlard, nul doute qu'il aurait plus de liberté pour chercher les horcruxes, mais encore faudrait-il qu'il ait des pistes. Il pourrait également enfin aller à Godric Hollow, pour voir, ou du moins essayer de trouver, l'endroit où il avait pu passer les premiers mois de sa vie, et voir la tombe de ses parents. Mais en dehors des murs protecteurs du château, il y avait les mangemorts, Voldemort, mais finalement ce n'était pas eux qu'il redoutait le plus. Il ne voulait pas, mais à un point inimaginable, prendre le risque de rencontrer Lucius Malefoy. Depuis qu'il était au Terrier, il s'était laissé convaincre par Hermione de lire les livres sur les veelas, et savait donc que Lucius saurait qu'il était son compagnon au premier regard. Et donc, il tenait le raisonnement suivant : plus il resterait caché, et moins il aurait de chance que le veela le réclame, voire le menace des pires représailles du monde sorcier. Oh, il ne se faisait aucune illusion, quoique ces maudits livres puissent dire, il était totalement certain que Malefoy allait vouloir diriger sa vie, et non seulement, si on pouvait dire ainsi, le réclamer comme compagnon. Et il ne parlait même pas de l'enfer qu'allait lui faire vivre son ancien professeur de potions et de défense ! Donc, de ce point de vue, une année passée au sein des murs de Poudlard était soudainement très attrayante … D'autant qu'avec la carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité, il pourrait, quoi qu'en dise Hermione, sortir du château un peu comme il le voulait. Au pire, s'il s'apercevait qu'il n'arrivait à rien à partir du château, il pourrait toujours quitter l'école définitivement.

Il suivit la cérémonie du mariage comme dans un brouillard. Trop de pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Comment pouvait-il réellement participer à ces réjouissances alors qu'elles n'auraient jamais lieu pour lui ?

Comment accéder au coffre des Lestrange ?

Comment arriver à éviter Lucius Malefoy jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Comment arriver à tuer Voldemort sans croiser son bras droit, ou plutôt ses bras droits ?

Sous l'œil inquiet d'Hermione, il but un peu plus que de raison ce jour-là. Pour noyer l'ensemble de ses chagrins.


	16. Gringotts

Contexte :

**Correctrice : luna904**

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_Chapitre 16 : Gringotts_

Le lendemain du mariage de Bill et Fleur, Harry se réveilla avec un bon mal de tête. Lorsqu'il tenta de se lever, le sol tangua tant autour de lui qu'il se rallongea immédiatement en gémissant. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Ron se diriger vers la porte de leur chambre et revenir quelques instant plus tard en lui chuchotant :

- Tiens, bois-ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Articula difficilement Harry en se dressant péniblement sur un coude.

- Potion contre la gueule de bois, soupira Ron. C'set un cadeau d'Hermione. Elle l'a brassée cette nuit en prévision de ton réveil …

Après avoir bu la potion, qui avait encore un goût infect pour ne pas changer, Harry retomba lourdement sur son oreiller en refermant les yeux, attendant qu'elle fasse effet. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit l'étau qui lui serrait le crâne se défaire peu à peu et put enfin ouvrir les yeux pour voir que Ron ne l'avait pas quitté et qu'il le regardait d'un air chagriné. Son ami finit par dire doucement :

- Attends-toi à un sermon de maman ce matin. Elle a vu que tu n'étais pas clair cette nuit et elle déteste ça …

- J'avais besoin d'oublier quelques heures, pesta Harry.

- Je sais, Hermione et Remus aussi. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Hermione a tout de même fait la potion cette nuit alors qu'elle était fatiguée ? Crois-moi, si elle n'avait pas su, elle t'aurait laissé se débrouiller !

La fatigue et les conséquences de l'alcool ingurgité finirent par faire dire à Harry :

- J'ai peur Ron. Je crois que maintenant, j'ai encore plus peur de croiser Malefoy que Voldemort …

- C'est sûr que d'imaginer vivre avec lui, le bâtard graisseux et la fouine, soupira Ron, franchement, je ne le souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi, alors à toi …

- Pourquoi tu l'as dit à Ginny ? Se rappela brutalement Harry.

- Parce qu'elle connaît la règle sur les veela, rétorqua Ron, le visage résolu. Parce que je sais très bien que vous étiez, enfin … êtes sûrement encore, amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle se fasse aussi une raison tout de suite. Pour qu'elle cesse d'espérer et qu'elle arrive, elle-aussi à tourner la page. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Harry, mais c'est aussi ma petite sœur, et si je peux éviter qu'elle souffre … Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne souffre pas maintenant de devoir renoncer à toi, mais au moins, elle n'aura pas espéré plus longtemps …

Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que Ron ne détourne le premier le regard.

- Enfin, pour ce qui concerne la fouine, marmonna Harry, ce n'est pas moi qui me le coltinerait !

- Comment ça ? Souffla Ron en écarquillant les yeux. Tu penses que son père va le mettre dehors pour toi ?

- Hermione ne t'a pas dit ?

- Dit quoi ?

- Mais … pour Remus !

- Hein ? Mais … on parlait de la fouine là …

- Malefoy est aussi un veela Ron !

A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre, puis Hermione entra sur l'invitation d'Harry. Aussitôt qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Ron s'exclama d'un ton de reproche :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur Malefoy, Hermione ?

- Comment ça 'rien dit' ? S'insurgea Hermione interloquée. Je t'ai dit tout ce que Remus m'avait dit sur Lucius Malefoy !

- Oui, mais tu ne lui as pas dit que Malefoy, le fils, a Remus pour compagnon, intervint Harry d'un ton résigné.

- Mais … mais … je ne le savais pas, s'insurgea Hermione. Remus ne m'a rien dit du tout, les garçons ! Nous n'avons parlé que de toi, Harry ! Ceci dit, reprit-elle d'un ton excité, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Harry ! Au moins, tu ne te retrouveras pas à trois contre un quand Malefoy ira voir son père, tu auras Remus qui sera plutôt de ton côté !

- Plutôt, plutôt … Il me pousse _plutôt_ vers Malefoy ! Grommela Harry.

- Alors c'est aussi un veela ? Mais c'est l'enfant de Rogue ou de Narcissa ? Demanda avidement Hermione.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en entendant sa question, puis répondit d'une voix étranglée :

- Mais … Enfin, ça ne peut être que l'enfant de la femme de Malefoy … Les hommes ne peuvent pas …

Sa voix s'étrangla sur les mots qu'il allait prononcer.

Ce n'était pas possible, hein ?

Les hommes ne peuvent pas porter des enfants, non ? Même s'ils sont des sorciers, enfin … Ils ne sont pas … comment dire … équipés pour ? Hein ?

Mais lorsqu'il vit Hermione se tortiller les doigts devant lui, fuir son regard, alors que Ron regardait ostensiblement ses chaussures, il sut immédiatement que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire …

- Tu vois … en fait, commença Hermione d'une petite voix avant d'être interrompue par la voix de Remus dans le couloir.

- Harry ? Je peux venir te voir ?

Harry répondit d'un ton résigné, mais quand le nouvel arrivant fut entré dans la pièce, il sentit l'énervement le submerger, et il bondit tout à coup sur ses pieds, referma brutalement la porte avant de cracher entre ses dents :

- Et tu le savais ça ? Que les compagnons veelas peuvent porter des enfants ?

Remus lui jeta un œil paniqué avant de se tourner vers Hermione et Ron.

- Réponds-moi, Remus ! Hurla Harry.

- Euh … oui, je le savais mais …

- Mais combien de temps allez-vous encore me cacher des choses ? J'en ai assez ! ASSEZ ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

Les trois autres avaient reculé d'un pas devant le volume de la voix d'Harry et hochèrent la tête, l'air un peu effrayé pour Ron et Hermione.

- Ecoute, Harry, finit par dire Remus d'un ton apaisant, rien ne dit que Lucius voudra un autre enfant. Il a Drago comme héritier, cela peut lui convenir parfaitement …

- C'est ça, prends-moi pour un imbécile, rétorqua Harry sarcastique. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me seriner qu'il ne vit que pour ses compagnons et tu voudrais me faire avaler qu'il ne va pas vouloir d'enfant avec ses compagnons !

- Mais peut-être que Severus sera heureux de les porter ? Avança Remus.

- Ben voyons ! Ca fait au moins vingt ans qu'ils sont ensemble et ce serait seulement maintenant que l'autre bâtard accepterait de porter un enfant ?

- Jusqu'à présent, il ne peut pas porter d'enfant, Harry. Lucius ne peut pas imprégner son compagnon veela tant qu'il n'est pas, enfin, uni à ses deux compagnons.

- Mais … sa femme alors ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil, contra Remus en rosissant légèrement. Avec sa femme, cela reste … bon, naturel, tandis qu'avec son compagnon, il faut bien sûr que la magie vélane s'en mêle pour que la matrice soit formée.

Rien que de penser aux sous-entendus de Remus, les trois adolescents étaient d'un joli rouge. Le lycanthrope le remarqua et dévia la conversation en disant à Harry :

- Alors, qu'as-tu décidé pour l'année prochaine ? Poudlard ou non ?

Hermione et Ron le dévisagèrent, interloqués.

- Je croyais que tu …

Hermione s'interrompit brutalement tandis que le regard de Remus passait d'un adolescent à l'autre. Oh, il était certain qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose de taille, mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler, pour l'instant. Tout d'abord, il fallait faire plier cette tête de mule qui ressemblait tant à James et qu'il admette que son union avec Lucius Malefoy était inévitable, il serait bien temps ensuite de lui faire avouer, lui aussi, les secrets qu'il gardait de ses entretiens avec Dumbledore.

- Je crois que je vais changer d'avis, dit lentement Harry. Ca me permettrait de passer un an à l'abri, et puis je pourrais toujours …

- Sortir du château en douce, termina Remus d'un air entendu. A ton tour de ne pas me prendre pour un imbécile. Avec la cape de ton père et la carte des maraudeurs, il est évident que tu pourras entrer et sortir à ta guise de Poudlard pour vaquer aux mêmes occupations que Dumbledore … Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, ajouta-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Même si je reprends le poste de professeur de défense là-bas, je ne me mêlerai pas de ça, juste à une seule condition.

Harry lui jeta un œil noir mais il continua :

- Je veux juste que tu m'avertisses quand tu le fais. Je ne chercherai pas à savoir le pourquoi, le où, le combien de temps ça prendra. Juste le moment où tu le fais pour éviter d'alerter tout le monde à mauvais escient. Je pourrais toujours prétexter que tu es en retenue avec moi …

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais il ne vit que l'honnêteté sur son visage. Cette proposition avait un quelque chose d'intéressant. Remus lui proposait ni plus ni moins de le couvrir sans rien, ou presque, demander en échange.

- Adopté, dit-il brutalement en tendant sa main à Remus.

Ce dernier la regarda un moment d'un air interrogateur, puis il sourit lentement avant de la serrer en disant gravement :

- Adopté.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, puis Ron lâcha :

- Et dire que j'avais espéré pendant quelques jours laisser derrière moi les devoirs et autres cours …

- Ron, le morigéna Hermione, c'est les aspics ! Il faudra que tu travailles dur cette année !

- Comme si j'avais fait autrement les autres années ! Protesta Ron.

- Tu aurais pu travailler plus !

Harry les regarda se chamailler avec un léger sourire. Il savait que sa décision ravissait Hermione qui regrettait déjà de ne pas pouvoir passer ses aspics. Remus finit par reprendre la parole d'un ton de commandement assez inhabituel chez lui :

- Préparez-vous. Minerva a envoyé spécifiquement les listes de fournitures ici avec quatre jours d'avance. De la sorte, si nous y allons aujourd'hui, nous prendrons tout le monde par surprise, les mangemorts ne pourront pas savoir que vous avez déjà fait vos courses pour la rentrée, puisque leurs enfants n'ont pas encore reçu leurs lettres. C'était pour avoir la réponse définitive d'Harry que j'étais monté.

- Qui va être nommé directeur ? Demanda soudainement Hermione.

- C'est Minerva qui a été nommée, pour l'instant dans le secret, répondit Remus. Et c'est un certain Donson qui va enseigner la métamorphose à sa place.

Ron, Hermione et Harry s'emparèrent rapidement de leurs bourses et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Comme mû par une impulsion, Harry revint rapidement sur ses pas et fourra sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche. Qui disait courses de rentrée, disait Chemin de Traverse et donc Gringotts … Il avait le cœur qui battait déjà à tout rompre en descendant l'escalier, mais il savait qu'il allait tenter sa chance aujourd'hui.

Mme Weasley faillit fondre en larmes de soulagement lorsqu'Harry lui dit qu'il retournerait finalement à Poudlard et lui tendit sa lettre de Poudlard avec un grand sourire. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient légèrement au vu de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il devait absolument donner le change. Il la décacheta donc pour la lire :

_Cher M. Potter_

_Je suis heureuse de vous informer que Poudlard ouvrira à nouveau ses portes le 1__er__ septembre prochain. Je vous attends donc à cette date pour votre septième année._

_En supplément des cours que vous avez choisi l'année dernière, vous devez savoir que le ministère a estimé sage que l'ensemble des étudiants bénéficient de cours de duel dès la rentrée, ceux-ci sont obligatoires et seront pris en compte dans votre emploi du temps._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des livres de septième année._

_Cordialement_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard_

Des cours de duel obligatoires ? Harry se tourna immédiatement vers Remus pour lui demander :

- Tu savais pour les cours de duel ?

- Oui, Minerva m'en a parlé, répondit Remus qui semblait un peu gêné. Mais je pensais que ce serait mieux si vous le découvriez vous-même …

Harry rata complètement l'échange de regards entre Hermione et Remus car il fut interpellé par Ron au même moment :

- Hey ! Tu as vu Harry, ton escorte vient d'arriver !

Harry regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Ron et il vit que six aurors venaient d'arriver au Terrier, accueillis par Molly. Parmi eux, il reconnut avec plaisir Tonks et Shacklebolt mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter encore un peu plus : comment allait-il pouvoir leur fausser compagnie à tous pour effectuer son larcin ? D'autant qu'il serrait avec force la clef de son propre coffre à Gringotts et qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait pas celle du coffre des Lestrange …

Tout à ses inquiétudes, il ne vit rien du conciliabule entre Remus et Hermione :

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez, professeur ? Murmura Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas loin de croire qu'Harry retourne à Poudlard juste pour éviter Malefoy. Seulement j'ai la quasi certitude que ce sont eux les deux enseignants de métamorphose et de duel cette année.

Hermione hoqueta violemment, mais elle se reprit rapidement sous le regard à la fois colérique et inquiet de Remus.

- Lis dans la presse tout ce que tu peux sur Steven Donson et Andrew Prince. Ce sont eux les enseignants.

- Prince ? S'étouffa Hermione.

Remus hocha rapidement la tête avant de se diriger vers Harry avec une mine assez grave :

- Cette fois mon grand, je ne te quitte pas pour les emplettes, vu ?

Mais au moment où Harry hocha la tête en face de lui, Remus sut qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il avait trop vu cette expression sur le visage de James pour être dupe.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, il ne lâcha pas Harry d'une seule semelle sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils allèrent rapidement chez Mme Guipure pour renouveler les uniformes des garçons, surtout celui de Ron qui avait encore pris un nombre respectable de centimètres. Mme Weasley était rayonnante en sortant de la boutique : pour une fois, ses enfants pouvaient porter des vêtements neufs grâce aux nouvelles fonctions de son mari. Selon elle, il n'y avait rien à dire : depuis que Lucius Malefoy avait disparu du Ministère, enfin le travail d'Arthur était reconnu à sa juste valeur. Chez l'Apothicaire, ils refirent tous leur stock d'ingrédients. Les adultes laissèrent Ron et Harry s'attarder un long moment devant le magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, tandis qu'Hermione partait immédiatement chez Fleury et Bott pour non seulement trouver les livres indiquées sur la liste scolaire, mais également dénicher tous les autres, indispensables selon elle, pour passer ses aspics dans de bonnes conditions. Enfin, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent à regret vers la librairie également pour acheter leurs livres. Remus se figea un instant en voyant Kingsley en grande conversation avec les dénommés Andrew Prince et Steven Donson. Merlin qu'ils étaient habiles tous les deux, admira-t-il tout de même en son for intérieur. Ils discutaient sérieusement avec Kingsley, mais ils avaient tous les deux une attitude bien plus décontractée que n'auraient jamais eu Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue …

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser secrètement lorsqu'il vit celui qui arborait le cheveux châtains se raidir lorsqu'il vit Harry. Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas sûr que Kingsley ait pu voir ce mouvement, mais Remus guettant le moindre signe depuis qu'il les avait vu … Ainsi donc Lucius Malefoy avait juste raccourci et teinté ses cheveux, et, pour autant qu'il en juge à quelques mètres, effectué de simples modifications sur son visage : des pommettes un peu plus basses, un nez légèrement plus épaté et … Et Remus se figea sur place. Sans que rien ne le laisse supposer, il voyait Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue sous leur _véritable_ apparence.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Comment est-ce que Kingsley pouvait continuer de discuter avec eux alors qu'ils étaient en cavale ?

Comment est-ce que l'ensemble de la librairie pouvait ne rien remarquer ?

Son regard accrocha celui de Severus qui ne le quittait pas et il voyait bien que l'autre avait déjà mis la main sur sa baguette.

Il se détourna lentement, les questions tournoyant dans sa tête. Il savait que Severus ne le lâchait pas du regard, mais bien sûr, ce dernier n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que Remus n'avait en aucune façon l'intention de trahir leurs identités réelles …

Il se força donc à parcourir les rayonnages à la recherche d'Harry. Cinq minutes plus tard, il sentait la tension commencer à l'habiter : il n'avait pas trouvé l'adolescent. Il se dirigea rapidement vers Hermione et Ron qui étaient en grande discussion avec un jeune qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Excusez-moi, coupa-t-il brutalement. Hermione, Ron vous avez vu Harry ?

- Harry ? S'étonna Hermione. Mais il était censé être avec vous pour prendre ses livres …

- J'ai été distrait, gronda Remus, et il m'a filé entre les pattes …

Il était à cet instant totalement inconscient du regard éperdu d'admiration qui se posait sur lui. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa un regard noisette inconnu et il lui sembla que le temps se ralentissait lorsque Hermione lui dit :

- Professeur, je vous présente Jack Donson, il viendra étudier avec nous à Poudlard puisque son père sera le professeur de métamorphose.

Soudain, une lumière sembla se faire dans la tête d'Hermione qui se tourna lentement vers l'adolescent qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Et Remus vit son visage se décomposer alors que les glamours volaient en éclat sur le visage de Drago Malefoy. Mais ce qui sidéra Remus, ce fut que Ron ne sauta pas à la gorge du jeune homme. Il se contentait de regarder alternativement Remus et Hermione avec un air d'incompréhension. Il se tourna même vers Drago pour lui demander d'un ton concerné :

- Tu sais ce qu'ils ont ? Ils sont bizarre tout à coup.

- Il y a un problème, M. Lupin, intervint Lucius Malefoy _avec le sourire_.

Merlin, son cœur n'allait pas résister, pensa Remus. Lucius Malefoy souriant autrement que d'une façon méprisante, c'était franchement du jamais vu ! Il vit Hermione se prendre la tête entre ses mains en balbutiant :

- Ce n'est pas possible. J'hallucine complètement …

- Ron, dit Remus d'une voix étranglée, veux-tu aller rapidement dehors voir Tonks pour savoir si elle a vu Harry sortir ?

- Bien sûr, répondit promptement Ron en s'éloignant.

Merci Merlin, le jeune homme semblait suffisamment avoir mûri pendant l'été pour ne pas regimber à chaque demande.

Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Remus dit rapidement entre ses dents :

- Inutile de finasser. Vos glamours ont sauté pour Hermione et moi. Mais pour l'instant …

- De quels glamours parlez-vous, demanda aimablement Lucius, mais Remus avait déjà vu sa main se rapprocher de sa baguette et celle de Severus sortir de la cape légère qu'il portait ce jour-là sur les épaules.

- On n'a pas le temps de jouer au plus fin, Lucius Malefoy, siffla Remus. Je ne sais pas quelle métamorphose vous avez choisi pour que les glamours soient ainsi, mais en tout cas vous semblez être apte au poste de professeur de métamorphose. Quant à toi, Severus, je ne peux pas nier que le poste d'enseignant de Duel soit bien adapté à ton profil. Non ! Taisez-vous, j'ai su en lisant votre arbre généalogique qui est chez moi et pour l'instant, on a plus grave sur les bras. Où est Harry ? Et inutile de me dire que cela ne vous concerne pas, je sais que ça vous concerne au premier chef. Hermione, une idée ?

- Je … Non …

Soudain, il vit la jeune fille pâlir à un point inimaginable.

- Miss Granger, dit Severus d'un ton menaçant.

- Ah, ne commence pas, coupa Lucius froidement. Laisse-là reprendre ses esprits. J'ai dans l'idée qu'on saura bien assez tôt où il est parti …

Hermione le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser des cornes sur le front.

- Miss Granger, si vous avez percé les glamours, vous devez savoir beaucoup de choses, dit Lucius assez sarcastique. Vous savez donc que je vais sortir Harry du nouveau guêpier dans lequel il s'est fourré, et pas pour le remettre à Voldemort !

Il fallut plusieurs secondes de silence à Hermione pour qu'elle arrive à croasser :

- Gringotts … il est à Gringotts …

Remus et Lucius commençait à souffler. Au moins, à Gringotts, Harry était en sécurité. Seulement Severus connaissait, malgré ses dénis, trop bien son ancien élève pour ne pas sentir un nœud se former à son estomac. Il demanda donc, le plus aimablement possible, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione :

- Et … que fait-il exactement à Gringotts ?

Remus avait déjà commencé à se tourner vers Drago pour tenter d'amorcer sa première discussion avec lui, quand le ton de la voix de Severus l'alerta.

- Il veut … il veut … cambrioler … un coffre, finit par gémir Hermione.

Ils étaient tous muets de saisissement lorsque Ron revint avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Pas d'inquiétude ! Il est juste parti à Gringotts pour retirer un peu d'argent pour cette année.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir la tension ambiante, et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour en demander la raison, il croisa le regard paniqué d'Hermione.

Oh Merlin.

Gringotts.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

Harry était parti à Gringotts, seul. Comme il leur avait dit un peu plus tôt.

Severus fut le premier à réagir et articula le plus doucement possible, malgré l'inquiétude qu'il voyait sur le visage de Lucius :

- Et bien, nous allons pouvoir aller le rejoindre là-bas puisque nous devions nous même y faire un tour, n'est-ce pas Steven ?

Ce rappel à l'ordre sembla faire sortir Lucius de son hébétude et il acquiesça vivement. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers Gringotts sans parler et surtout sans attirer l'attention des quelques autres clients.

Ron n'était absolument pas conscient du fait qu'il marchait actuellement à côté de Drago Malefoy, il était trop obnubilé par ce qu'Harry était très certainement en train d'essayer de faire.

Lucius et Severus parvenaient à grand peine à arborer un masque d'amabilité sur leur visage. Il était hors de question qu'on puisse se douter qu'ils éprouvaient de l'inquiétude pour Harry.

Hermione était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Harry était déterminé à affronter Gringotts à lui tout seul et elle-même marchait à côté de son ancien professeur de défense en plein Chemin de Traverse, ledit professeur étant tout de même recherché par tous les aurors de Grande-Bretagne pour meurtre ….

Remus et Drago fermaient la marche. Le plus jeune était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, trop occupé à savourer enfin la proximité de son compagnon. Trop anxieux également que Remus ne lui renvoie en pleine face cet amour qu'il avait pour lui. Remus avait l'air de savoir qu'Harry était le compagnon de son père, mais est-ce qu'il savait également qu'il était le sien propre ?

Remus, de son côté, aurait bien voulu rassurer le jeune veela qui tremblait à ses côtés, mais que pouvait-il faire en pleine rue ? Il était hors de question de tenter le moindre mouvement, et il ne pouvait pas parler à voix haute. Sans compter que la phrase d'Hermione ne cessait de résonner à ses oreilles : pourquoi donc Harry voulait-il cambrioler Gringotts ? Ca dépassait l'entendement !

Ils mirent quelques minutes à réellement pénétrer dans le grand hall de la banque, le temps de passer les sécurités qui avaient été renforcées depuis l'année précédente. Enfin, Hermione sembla se reprendre et s'avança vers un gobelin, tandis que Lucius s'avançait vers un autre, comme si tout était normal. Remus se tenait à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle bredouilla :

- Est-ce que Harry Potter est là ? Nous devions le rejoindre ici …

Elle n'eut jamais de réponse de la part du gobelin, car au même moment une voix pointue, que Lucius reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de sa femme, retentit dans le hall :

- Comment ça l'accès à mon coffre est impossible à l'heure actuelle ? J'exige d'y descendre immédiatement, vous entendez ?

Le ton montait entre les gobelins qui s'étaient offusqués de se voir traiter de la sorte et Narcissa Malfoy, et c'est à ce moment que les alarmes de Gringotts se mirent à retentir.

* * *

Harry avait cherché pendant deux heures à se défaire du regard de Remus qui ne le lâchait pas. Un peu comme s'il savait. Mais, ça y était, il avait semblé distrait par les deux hommes qui discutaient avec Shacklebolt dans la librairie et il en avait profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Bien sûr, il s'était dirigé droit sur Tonks à la sortie de Fleury et Botts pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons :

- Je dois aller à Gringotts, dit-il rapidement, et Remus discute avec Kingsley.

- Je t'accompagne, dit aussitôt la jeune auror.

Harry ne sut pas quoi lui dire pendant les quelques instants qu'il leur avait fallu pour arriver à la banque. Sur le pas de la porte, juste devant la sécurité, Tonks lui dit :

- Va chercher ton argent. Tu es en sécurité là-dedans, je t'attends ici pour ne pas avoir à passer les contrôles.

Parfait, pensa Harry aussitôt. Il serait donc seul. Après les vérifications d'usage, qui lui semblèrent bien courtes pour lui, il pénétra dans la banque et fit un rapide tour d'horizon. Il repéra rapidement le premier gobelin qu'il avait vu six ans auparavant lorsqu'il avait découvert le monde sorcier. Il se dirigea vers lui et dit poliment :

- Bonjour Gripsec.

Le gobelin inclina la tête sur le côté, puis répondit :

- Bonjour, monsieur Potter. Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ?

- Je souhaite retirer de l'argent dans mon coffre, Gripsec. Et … je voudrai également accéder à celui de mon parrain, Sirius Black. Est-ce possible ?

- Vous êtes l'héritier de M. Black, vous avez donc accès à son coffre. Venez avec moi.

Harry sentit son cœur commencer à battre plus fort alors qu'il suivait Gripsec. Il prit rapidement place dans le wagonnet, mais fut surpris lorsque Gripsec attrapa un instrument en métal inconnu pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça ! Fut la seule réponse du gobelin.

Ensuite, le wagonnet alla trop vite pour qu'Harry puisse tenir une quelconque conversation avec le gobelin.

Il avait les mains tremblantes en ouvrant son propre coffre et en remplissant sa bourse de pièces, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire, quelque soient les risques. Ils reprirent le wagonnet pour descendre encore plus bas et Harry déglutit péniblement en contemplant les numéros inscrits sur la porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés : 710, 711, 712.

- Le coffre des Black, dit le gobelin d'un ton laconique.

Harry remarqua immédiatement que le gobelin appliquait l'ensemble de sa paume sur la porte, et pendant ce temps il demanda tout de même :

- Quel est le numéro du coffre des Black ? Et à qui appartiennent les autres coffres ?

- Le coffre des Black est le 711, les autres appartiennent aux Malefoy et aux Lestrange.

Harry sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Merlin semblait vouloir lui donner une petite part de chance aujourd'hui. Cependant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, sans un bruit, il écarquilla les yeux et déglutit péniblement. Devant lui, la tête d'un dragon s'étalait. Oh, il était sûrement magnifique aux yeux d'Hagrid, rouge et doré, les écailles pointues à souhait, la taille … bien trop grande pour la santé d'Harry. Il vit le gobelin agiter brièvement son ustensile particulier et vit qu'aussitôt, le dragon reculait. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de singulier dans ce dragon : la bête ne les regardait pas.

- Il est aveugle, demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il pénétrait à la suite du gobelin dans la grande pièce ronde qui servait donc actuellement de tanière au dragon.

- Evidemment, sinon, il ne resterait pas ici.

- Et il est attaché ?

Le gobelin ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la gauche de la pièce, non sans faire cliqueter son ustensile toutes les cinq ou six secondes. A chaque son, le dragon reculait en grondant. Gripsec finit par s'arrêter devant la porte du milieu, celle qui était ornée du numéro 711. Il appliqua à nouveau la paume de sa main sur le large panneau de bois et ce dernier s'ouvrit également sans un bruit. Harry pénétra dans le coffre où il fut stupéfait de voir que les piles de pièces étaient encore plus impressionnantes que dans on propre coffre. Il fit mine de s'intéresser pendant quelques minutes aux divers objets autres que le pièces. Il y avait là quantité de bijoux, d'armes ornées de joyaux, de coffrets décorés, plusieurs piles de livres également mais Harry était trop nerveux pour vraiment y prêter attention. Il se répétait dans sa tête tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire …

Enfin, il se décida, il prit fermement sa baguette en main, se retourna vers la porte et murmura :

- _Impero !_

Il haletait légèrement maintenant, d'anxiété.

- Ouvre le coffre des Lestrange, Gripsec, ordonna-t-il, et continue de tenir le dragon à distance en même temps.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'imperium, et pour cause, et espérait juste que le gobelin pourrait effectuer les deux tâches en même temps. Il continuait de darder sa baguette sur lui tandis que le gobelin se dirigeait sans hésiter vers la porte numérotée 710. La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra encore lorsque la porte du coffre des Lestrange s'ouvrit. Il ordonna au gobelin d'entrer et en fit de même. Une fois dans le coffre, il ordonna au gobelin de continuer à utiliser son instrument pour que le dragon se tienne tranquille. Il eut un rictus en découvrant que les Lestrange possédaient presque autant de choses dans leur coffre que Sirius. Son regard balaya rapidement la pièce. Oui, oui, oui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, et alors ? Merlin allait bien encore l'aider un peu sur ce coup-là, non ? Il élimina d'emblée tous les livres, Voldemort avait fait un journal, il n'en ferait pas deux, il était trop vaniteux pour ça. Ce serait également autres chose qu'une bague, pour la même raison. Un objet ayant pu appartenir à Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Pouffsouffle … Il cherchait, fébrile, dans la pièce, quand il s'aperçut au bout d'un moment qu'il y avait toujours un coin de la pièce qu'il évitait soigneusement.

Il s'en éloigna et observa l'endroit en question. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à cet endroit, sauf qu'il répugnait à y aller. Il y avait là des livres, des dagues, et un petit meuble sur lequel une petite coupe en argent reposait, sur le côté. Mais il n'arrivait pas à fixer cette coupe. Dès qu'il voulait l'examiner, il semblait pris de haut-le-cœur. Il en était certain maintenant, c'était cette coupe, et sa répugnance à s'en emparer faisait très certainement partie des protections de Voldemort. Il s'éclaircit les idées une fois de plus et ordonna à Gripsec :

- Va prendre la coupe sur le meuble, là-bas, et rapporte là moi.

Il devait sans cesse détourner le regard de la coupe, mais s'assura que le gobelin la prenait effectivement en main et la lui rapportait. Il ôta rapidement son pull pour prendre l'objet dans ses mains et faillit hurler à ce contact, pourtant amoindri par le pull. C'était indéfinissable comme sensation, mais il savait qu'il voulait lâcher l'objet et s'enfuir loin de lui par tous les moyens. La coupe perturba si bien ses sens que Gripsec échappa à son emprise et commença à hurler :

- Au voleur ! Alerte générale ! Au voleur !

Harry eut juste le temps de le stupefixier avant que Gripsec ne s'enfuit. Il resta un moment là, immobile, paralysé par la peur de se faire prendre. Il vit également avec effroi la lourde porte extérieure commencer à se refermer. Il ne fallait pas que quiconque s'aperçoive que c'était lui, Harry Potter, qui avait ouvert le coffre des Lestrange. Il ne commença à bouger que lorsqu'il vit le dragon se rapprocher dangereusement de lui et ouvrir la gueule. Merlin, il allait rôtir dans le coffre de son ennemie personnelle. Il mit d'instinct les mains au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger et hurla lorsqu'il sentit le feu embraser son pull auquel ses mains étaient accrochées et qui tenait la coupe.

Malgré sa douleur, il fut immensément surpris, lorsqu'un deuxième hurlement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Ce deuxième hurlement sembla même figer le dragon sur place et Harry lâcha son pull sous le coup de la douleur. Il n'avait plus qu'une peur à l'heure actuelle : s'évanouir tellement il souffrait. Il faillit vomir lorsqu'il vit l'état de ses mains : la peau était boursouflée, rouge et noire à la fois, il voyait même certains de ses os. Il vit, à travers ses larmes de douleur, un ombre noire s'étioler vers le plafond : cette ombre partait de son pull. Harry comprit, en sacrifiant ses mains, il venait de détruire l'Horcruxe.

Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, il avait trop mal. Le dragon s'agitait maintenant dans tous les sens et manquait de le renverser à chaque instant. En fait, Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'était pas encore rôti à l'heure actuelle.

Il fallait qu'il sorte.

Quelle que soit sa douleur, il devait sortir dehors.

Sans que personne ne le voit.

La vision du dragon tirant sur la chaîne à laquelle il était attaché lui donna une idée. Lui-aussi semblait vouloir sortir de là, ils allaient s'aider. Il sortit, non sans hurler, sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche. La baguette coincée sous son coude, il coupa les chaînes qui reliaient le dragon à la pièce, et il sauta sur la queue de la bête. Il rampa, tant bien que mal, sur le dos de l'animal. Il avait tellement mal aux mains qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas des nombreuses écorchures qu'ils se fit aux jambes, au torse, au ventre, aux bras tandis qu'il atteignait le cou de l'animal. Enfin, au moment où il avait, pensait-il, trouvé la position adéquate, il jeta sa cape sur lui. Au même instant, la porte d'accès aux trois coffres s'ouvrit à nouveau et une pluie de sort fusa dans sa direction. Ceci sembla enrager le dragon qui cracha à nouveau son feu en direction des arrivants. Ce faisant, il sembla s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus entravé et commença à battre des ailes. La suite, Harry ne s'en rappela pas vraiment. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, rester accroché au dos de la bête pour s'en sortir. Il se mordait violemment les lèvres à chaque fois qu'il avait le mauvais réflexe de vouloir s'accrocher avec ses mains et rapidement, il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il était ballotté de tous côtés, il voyait les sorts passer autour de lui, entendait les rugissements du dragon, ceux de douleur, ceux de colère, avait conscience des hurlements tant humains que gobelins. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit par lequel le dragon comptait sortir, il lui semblait juste que la bête savait.

Il n'eut aucunement conscience que le dragon avait purement et simplement creusé un chemin à sa taille, avait défoncé, sous les yeux horrifiés de tous les passants, une partie du Chemin de Traverse. Il se laissa porter par le dragon luttant contre la nausée, la douleur. Il n'avait aucune conscience du temps écoulé lorsqu'il sentit le dragon amorcer une descente. Il eut juste suffisamment de lucidité pour réaliser qu'il lui faudrait descendre du dragon avant que ce dernier atterrisse. Lorsqu'il aperçut le reflet du soleil sur la surface d'un lac, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il hurla alors qu'il s'arrachait de nouveaux lambeaux de peau en descendant du dragon, mais il y arriva, à la volonté. Il sauta. Le contact de l'eau le fit hurler à nouveau et il manqua de se noyer : la douleur sur ses plaies était insupportable.

Il ne sut jamais comment il trouva la force de regagner le rivage. Il avait pourtant avalé des litres d'eau à ce qu'il lui semblait, mais il était enfin là, exténué, le corps meurtri, les mains brûlées, mais vivant. Lorsqu'il reprit péniblement conscience, il s'aperçut que la nuit tombait déjà. Il ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste sans gémir sa douleur. Péniblement, il tâtonna sur lui, et des larmes de soulagement coulèrent lorsqu'il sentit le bois familier de sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon. Il avait donc acquis un certain nombre de réflexes dans le monde magique, dont celui de toujours garder sa baguette sur lui …

Il fallait qu'il se concentre.

Il devait impérativement atteindre le Terrier.

Il savait où : le petit coude du chemin qui menait de la maison au village, c'était à cet endroit précis que le sort d'anti-transplanage prenait effet.

Il ferma les yeux. Tenta d'oblitérer la douleur pour voir ce petit bout de chemin et lui seul. Et enfin, il se lança.

Il sentit tout son corps comprimé de façon désagréable, douloureuse même vu l'état de ses membres.

L'atterrissage fut brutal, et le fit perdre conscience à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il revint à nouveau à lui, à cause de la douleur lancinante de tout son corps, il faisait nuit noire. Il sentait son corps en feu de toutes part, et le moindre souffle sur ses mains le faisait gémir. Il était incapable de se redresser. Un réflexe inné lui avait fait garder sa baguette à la main. Il n'avait aucun choix. Il était seul, incapable de se soigner, il fallait qu'il demande de l'aide.

Il se concentra, du mieux qu'il put. Il repensa au bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait embrassé Ginny pour la première fois, après ce fameux match de Quidditch. Il ressentait presque encore les papillons dans le ventre qu'il avait ressenti alors.

- _Spero patronus !_

Il n'avait pas beaucoup plus que soufflé le sort, mais ressentit un soulagement indicible lorsqu'il vit la forme du cerf sortir de sa baguette.

Un long moment après, il se laissa aller à une bienheureuse inconscience en entendant une cavalcade, précédée par la lueur argentée de son patronus.


	17. Où est Harry ?

Contexte :

**Correctrice : luna904**

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_Chapitre 17 : Où est Harry ?_

A Gringotts, la scène était surréaliste aux yeux d'Hermione : Narcissa Malfoy rageait contre les gobelins, malgré l'alarme. Ces derniers ne savaient où donner de la tête : une partie s'était précipitée vers les tunnels d'accès aux coffres, ainsi que trois employés humains de la banque.

Elle-même se tenait là, paralysée par la peur, entourée de Drago et Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue, Remus et Ron. Les adultes semblaient désemparés, hésitants sur la conduite à tenir. Ron était aussi vert de peur qu'elle et Drago, lui, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Oui, il avait conscience que le second compagnon de son père venait encore de faire des siennes, mais lui était complètement submergé par son amour débordant pour le lycanthrope qui se tenait à côté de lui. Ils restèrent figés ainsi pendant de longues secondes.

Remus était fou. Il avait souvent sauvé Sirius et James de situations inextricables, mais là … Ca dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il jeta néanmoins un regard furieux à Severus qui murmura sans même bouger les lèvres :

- On ne peut rien faire … Il faut sortir d'ici …

Plusieurs voix protestèrent en même temps :

- Mais …

- Non !

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet.

- Mis Granger, M. Weasley, vous ne pouvez pas vous compromettre de la sorte ! C'est une chose que de cavaler dans le ministère, s'en est une autre que de cambrioler Gringotts. Si il est pris, il ne dépendra pas de la justice sorcière, mais de la justice gobeline, qui n'en a strictement rien à faire du Survivant ! Lucius, tu ne peux pas l'aider sans risquer toute notre couverture …

- Je me fous royalement de notre couverture, rétorqua violemment Lucius dans un murmure. Il n'est pas question que je le laisse à la merci de la justice gobeline !

A ce moment, un immense fracas leur parvint de l'extérieur, et ils se précipitèrent dehors, par réflexe. A peut-être deux cent mètres de là, un immense nuage de poussières s'élevait et les craquements continuaient à se faire entendre, couvrant l es hurlements paniqués des passants.

- Il faut que nous allions voir ce qui se passe, souffla Remus. Si jamais les mangemorts s'en mêlent …

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent esquisser un geste, des hurlements encore plus prononcés se firent entendre, et ils contemplèrent tous, médusés, le dragon majestueux sortir des entrailles du Chemin de Traverse, et prendre son envol …

- Par Merlin, souffla Remus.

Les trois adolescents étaient bouche bée, Drago compris. Comment un dragon avait-il pu sortir des entrailles de la terre comme ça ? Severus, de son côté, scrutait Lucius. Il se doutait bien d'où sortait la bête, mais, aussi incongru que cela paraisse, il lui fallait tout de même la réponse à la questions suivante : est-ce que, oui ou non, ce satané Potter était sorti en même temps que le dragon ?

Et lorsqu'il entendit Lucius souffler « Par les couilles de Merlin ! », il sut que oui, ce satané gosse s'en était encore sorti, et sur le dos d'un dragon cette fois. Remus semblait également avoir entendu Lucius car il ne cessait de scruter le dragon qui s'envolait dans le ciel bleu d'été. Lorsque la bête ne fut plus qu'un point noir sur l'horizon, Severus dit simplement :

- Il est temps de rentrer chez nous maintenant.

- Tu plaisantes ? Sursauta Lucius en sortant de sa léthargie.

- Pas le monde du monde, Steven, insista Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne crois pas que les boutiques resteront ouvertes maintenant, et nous n'avons rien vu qui puisse intéresser les aurors, alors à quoi bon les encombrer ?

A cet instant, la voix haletante de Tonks se fit entendre :

- Par Merlin, vous voilà, vous avez vu Harry ?

- M. Lupin l'a renvoyé chez lui dès que le bruit s'est fait entendre, répliqua Severus avec un certain sourire envers la jeune auror.

Il y eut un instant de flottement car Remus mit quelques secondes à confirmer la nouvelle, mais il finit par balbutier :

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, il est reparti à la maison.

- Tu sembles bien déboussolé, Remus, s'enquit Tonk un brin suspicieuse.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un dragon percer le Chemin de Traverse de la sorte, intervint Drago les sourcils froncés. Cela lui donne une bonne raison d'avoir un peu de mal à reprendre ses esprits, non ?

Merlin, pensèrent aussitôt Severus, Lucius et Remus à l'unisson sans le savoir, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment que le plus jeune veela pique une crise de jalousie …

- Ca va aller Tonks, dit Remus d'un ton apaisant. J'ai été effectivement médusé de voir le dragon. Tu sais d'où il sort d'ailleurs ?

- Kingsley dit que c'est l'un de ceux de Gringotts, mais c'est tout de même inouï ! Jamais encore un dragon n'avait échappé au contrôle des gobelins !

- Nous avons entendu les alarmes de Gringotts, dit Lucius aimablement. Sans doute un gobelin aura-t-il fait une erreur ? En attendant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, nous allons rentrer, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Non, non, vous pouvez y aller, répliqua Tonks d'un air un peu absent. Elle ne cessait en effet de fixer Remus avec des yeux inquisiteurs, comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous de quelques pas, Hermione et Ron étant toujours rendus silencieux par le choc. Soudain Hermione sembla se réveiller et commença à vouloir se rapprocher vivement de Remus. Elle fut arrêtée dans sa progression par une poigne de fer et sentit immédiatement après la sensation désormais un peu plus familière du transplanage. A son arrivée, elle se dégagea brusquement pour se retourner et croiser le regard légèrement moqueur de Severus Rogue. A cet instant, la voix métallique de Lucius se fit entendre :

- Je n'ai qu'une seule question, Lupin : comment passe-t-on les barrières du Terrier ?

- Vous ne les passerez pas, rétorqua platement Remus. Pas avec les marques que vous avez sur vos bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que, commença Ron avant d'être coupé par Hermione.

- C'est les Malefoy et le professeur Rogue, Ron.

- Mais … comment ?

Ron s'interrompit brutalement alors que les glamours volaient en éclat à ses yeux également.

Oh, Merlin.

Il avait discuté aimablement et plaisamment avec un inconnu qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy … Il nageait en plein cauchemar. Mais son inquiétude n'était pas apaisée et il demanda d'une voix blanche :

- Mais, pourquoi on n'est pas resté à Gringotts pour attendre Harry ?

- Parce qu'Harry devait être sur le dragon, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit patiemment Hermione en questionnant son ancien professeur du regard.

- Il y était, cracha Lucius en retour. Lupin, comment …

- Remus ! Scanda Drago face à son père.

Lucius grimaça violemment en jetant un œil noir, mais reprit entre ses dents :

- Remus, comment je mets la main sur ce maudit gamin pour combler quelques petites lacunes dans son éducation moldue ? Comme par exemple lui enfoncer dans le crâne qu'on ne cambriole pas une banque de la sorte ?

- Aucune idée, rétorqua Remus avant de continuer :

- Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous qu'il se soit amusé à cambrioler Gringotts, mais sur ce sujet, ce n'est pas moi qui connaît la raison de ses agissements !

Hermione sentit tous les regards se poser sur Ron et elle, et elle dit vivement :

- Ron, ne les regarde pas !

Elle même fixait la mousse qui était sous ses pieds car il apparaissait que Malefoy et Rogue les avaient fait transplaner en pleine forêt, et donc à l'abri de tous les regards.

- Je ne trahirai pas Harry, ajouta-t-elle.

- Personne ne te le demande, répondit Remus d'un ton apaisant. Rentrez tous les deux à la maison pour nous dire si Harry est là-bas ou non …

- C'est un peu rapide comme réponse, protesta Lucius avant d'être violemment coupé par Remus.

- C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout ! Filez, et ne revenez que si Harry y est, sinon, attendez-le ! Maintenant !

Hermione attrapa le bras de Ron et transplana sans même réfléchir plus. Il fallait qu'elle tienne le secret d'Harry face aux redoutables dons de legilimencie de son ancien professeur. Et le mieux pour faire ça était encore d'être loin de lui et de ses yeux scrutateurs.

Juste après le départ de Ron et Hermione, Remus jeta un bref :

- Il faut que j'y aille aussi, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas être joignable par Tonks ou Kingsley, surtout ce soir. Et j'en saurai peut-être plus par eux …

Les deux veelas commencèrent à protester, mais il furent immédiatement coupés par la voix froide de Remus :

- C'est comme ça et vous ne pouvez rien y changer ! Vous, dit-il en pointant Lucius du doigt, vous savez très bien quelles conséquences catastrophiques cela pourraient avoir si ils portaient réellement leurs soupçons sur Harry. Maintenant, vous allez connaître avec Severus et moi les joies d'affronter les conséquences des idées lumineuses d'Harry ! Quant à toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Drago, n'imagine même pas me refaire une seule fois la petite scène de jalousie dont tu m'as gratifié tout à l'heure avec Tonks. Sinon, je te promets qu'une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu ne t'assiéras pas pendant une semaine ! Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'aurai mis la main sur cet énergumène !

Remus les planta là, trop en colère après Harry pour ajouter autre chose. Il fallait absolument qu'il gomme la mauvaise impression qu'il avait fait à Tonks un peu plus tôt. Et qu'il convainque les Weasley d'adhérer à son mensonge. Et qu'il trouve un autre mensonge probable si les aurors se pointaient au Terrier et qu'Harry n'y était pas. Et …. Et maudit gamin qui avait réuni sous son crâne les deux têtes brûlées qu'étaient son père et son parrain !

Dans la clairière, un silence stupéfait salua le départ du loup-garou. Il ne fut troublé que par un léger hoquet au départ, qui fut suivi de plusieurs autres. Lucius mit ensuite plusieurs secondes à réaliser que ces hoquets provenaient de son compagnon, qui était présentement en train de RIRE ! Lucius n'avait jamais connu Severus perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs depuis ses dix-sept ans, alors il commença à s'inquiéter :

- Severus ?

- Excellent ! Répondit Severus tout en riant. Merlin ! Jamais je n'aurai imaginer Remus être capable de nous clouer le bec ainsi et de nous laisser en plan de la sorte ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison pour toi, Lucius.

- Pardon ?

- En fait, je commence presque à comprendre pourquoi tu es un veela supérieur et pourquoi il y a vingt ans d'écart entre Harry et moi. C'est pour que nous ayons l'expérience et que nous soyons deux pour arriver à contenir les idées de ce gosse. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication … Et ensuite, j'avais peur que Remus ne soit un peu trop effacé pour toi, Drago, mais je crois que ses propos ont été assez clairs …

- Clair ? S'insurgea Lucius. Alors qu'il menace de le frapper ?

Severus hocha négativement la tête avec un petit sourire en coin et rétorqua :

- Je ne suis pas du tout convaincu de ça, Lucius. Et Drago non plus … Si j'en crois la lueur qu'il y avait dans les yeux de ce fichu loup-garou au moment où il a prononcé ces mots, ce n'est absolument pas ce genre de traitement qu'il envisageait de faire subir à ton fils …

Lucius ne finit par comprendre ce que Severus sous-entendait que lorsqu'il vit la jolie couleur rouge qu'arborait son fils, ainsi que le sourire moqueur de Severus.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'était ça qu'il pensait , Severus ? Demanda Drago un brin timide.

- Oui, répondit fermement Severus. Il semble que tu n'auras pas trop d'efforts à faire pour le convaincre qu'une union avec toi sera des plus profitables pour lui …

A ces mots, Drago rougit encore un peu plus, mais il eut également sur le visage une expression qui gêna considérablement Lucius. Oui, il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue : voir sur le visage de son fils la même expression que Severus lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à l'allumer dans les règles de l'art n'était guère agréable pour sa fibre paternelle. Et lorsqu'il en fit le reproche tout haut à son fils, il resta coi un instant en l'entendant le narguer légèrement :

- Et bien maintenant, tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti toutes les fois où Severus ou toi avez eu ce genre d'expression l'un pour l'autre ! Ce n'est que justice après tout !

La seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre péniblement fut :

- Ne commence pas à être insolent !

Severus les observait tous les deux, amusé. Il était content pour Drago que Lupin semble accepter cette union sans protester. Franchement, il ne l'aurait jamais cru de la part de l'ancien maraudeur, mais bon : il n'avait jamais pu comprendre un gryffondor du temps de sa jeunesse, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer, non ? Oui, mais il va falloir que tu t'y mettes avec l'autre gryffondor, susurra sa conscience. A cette pensée, il soupira intérieurement. Comment voulez-vous qu'il arrive à comprendre Potter ? Comment soupçonner un seul instant que sous la même caboche puisse surgir le sens de l'aveuglement qui fait courir après une vision, même si celle-ci est celle de son parrain torturé au Ministère de la Magie et le sens de l'inconscience qui permet de cambrioler Gringotts ? Hein ? Comment comprendre ?

Lucius regarda Severus sans dire un mot : il savait en cet instant que quelque chose tracassait son compagnon, mais il fallait attendre qu'ils soient seuls pour le faire avouer.

- En attendant, rentrons à Londres. Remus ignore l'emplacement de la Tanière, en revanche, je lui fais confiance pour savoir où habitent les Donson et Prince …

Arrivés dans leur maison louée au cœur de Londres, une longue attente commença pour les trois hommes. Les heures passaient. Le soleil se coucha et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle. Lucius avait réussi à faire parler Severus de son inquiétude concernant Harry, sur le fait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le comprendre et il lui avait rétorqué très fermement :

- Si ma magie l'a choisi, c'est qu'il n'est pas si différent de nous. Oui, pour l'instant, on est à mille lieues d'imaginer comment il peut se retrouver dans des situations pareilles, mais il finira par tout nous expliquer par le menu, ça nous permettra de savoir comment il raisonne, et à partir de là, commencer à prévoir tous les coups fumeux qu'il pourra nous faire.

- Mmm, avait marmonné Severus, je commence à croire que pour le garder en vie ce gamin, il va falloir l'attacher au lit et l'occuper suffisamment pour qu'il ne pense pas à vouloir se détacher !

- Serait-ce le début du désir pour lui, Severus ?

- Absolument pas, avait-il rétorqué. Laisse-moi finir avant de râler. Pour l'instant, je ne peux absolument pas désirer un gamin qui ressemble plus à une plaie d'Egypte vivante qu'à autre chose ! Simplement, je suis assez lucide pour savoir qu'une fois qu'on sera tous les trois, ta magie va m'engluer avec lui, autant qu'elle l'engluera avec toi. Je sais pertinemment que je vais finir, après un laps de temps plus ou moins long, par être attaché à ce sale môme, mais d'ici là, il va falloir le garder en vie !

- On le gardera en vie, avait simplement dit Lucius. Simplement parce que je n'ai pas attendu presque trente ans pour avoir mon deuxième compagnon sans passer au moins quelques dizaines d'années avec lui !

L'horloge sonna minuit sans trace de Remus et les trois hommes finissaient par être vraiment inquiets. Cela ne transparaissait pas beaucoup sur leurs visages, mais c'était peut-être là le pire signe : ils revenaient tous à leur masque d'impassibilité pour contenir leur inquiétude. Néanmoins, ils bondirent tous ensemble sur leurs pieds lorsqu'un 'plop' caractéristique se fit entendre juste devant eux. Et ils restèrent muets de saisissement lorsqu'ils virent leur messager …

* * *

Allez, on coupe là ?

Non ? Comment ça, non ?

C'est sûr ? Vous voulez la suite ??

Bon, bon, le couteau sous la gorge, on continue alors ……

Mais je me vengerai ….

* * *

Lorsque Remus arriva au Terrier et qu'il vit la mine courroucée de Molly Weasley, ainsi que les regards fuyants de Ron et Hermione, il sut qu'il était bon pour quelques explications. Il déglutit péniblement lorsqu'elle lui désigna une simple chaise de la cuisine de sa baguette, et obéit sans dire un mot, comme un enfant qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi même les jumeaux étaient, somme toute, aussi docile que c'était possible pour eux avec leur mère …

- Remus John Lupin ! Otes-moi d'un petit doute : tu n'as pas laissé Harry aller cambrioler Gringotts, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, là, il était temps pour lui de se rappeler qu'il avait bientôt quarante ans et que Molly Weasley n'était ni sa mère, ni sa femme. Il prit donc une grande inspiration, mais sa voix le trahit et il croassa péniblement :

- Molly, je ne savais absolument pas que …

- ENCORE HEUREUX QUE TU NE SAVAIS PAS ! Rugit Mme Weasley. Je croyais pourtant que, pour reprendre tes mots, tu ne devais pas le lâcher d'une semelle ? Et alors ? OU EST-IL ?

- Je ne sais pas, ne put que murmurer Remus sous l'œil flamboyant de rage de son interlocutrice.

- Et comment comptes-tu le retrouver ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cette cuisine plutôt que de le chercher, hein ? Tu comptes attendre que ce soit les mangemorts qui le trouvent le premier ?

- Molly, calme-toi, intervint soudainement la voix d'Arthur que personne n'avait entendu rentrer.

- Que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ? ARTHUR ! Sais-tu au moins ce que …

- Je reviens du Ministère où j'ai croisé Tonks, coupa fermement son mari, alors oui, j'ai une petite idée de ce qui se passe. Enfin, Remus, c'est vrai ? Tonks a bien deviné en me murmurant que c'était très certainement Harry qui … enfin … à Gringotts ?

Lorsque Remus hocha lentement la tête, il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et reprit d'une voix blanche :

- Je ne comprends pas. Ron, Hermione ! Vous savez certainement quelque chose les enfants ! Il faut absolument nous le dire, cela prend des proportions … effroyables, vous le savez ?

Ron acquiesça mais regarda son père d'un air malheureux avant de murmurer sous les regards des trois adultes :

- On lui a promis …

- Pas seulement à lui, en quelque sorte, ajouta lentement Hermione. Dumbledore a fait promettre à Harry de n'en parler qu'à nous deux … alors c'est une peu comme si …

- Comme si vous aviez promis à Dumbledore de ne rien dire, termina Arthur Weasley assez accablé. Je comprends, mais …

- Arthur, enfin, il faut qu'ils nous le disent tout de même, s'écria Mme Weasley, scandalisée par la capitulation si rapide de son mari.

- Non, Molly. Nous ne pouvons pas leur demander de renier leur parole si nous voulons qu'ils continuent à nous faire confiance, répliqua son mari fermement. Tu sais ce que nous avons toujours dit toi et moi.

- Je sais aussi ce que nous avons dit sur les cas de danger, fulmina sa femme.

- Oui, je le sais, mais .. nous essaierons d'insister auprès d'Harry qui est le seul à pouvoir les délier de leur parole …

- Arthur, reprit enfin Remus, tu as dit que Tonks …

- Tonks seule a l'air d'avoir fait le rapprochement, répondit Arthur. Apparemment tu t'es trahi devant Gringotts et elle tient pour acquis que M. Prince lui a effrontément menti. Mais comme il s'agit d'Harry, elle va tout garder pour elle … Faut-il qu'elle t'aime vraiment pour ne pas se venger après ce que tu lui as fait subir ! Lui laisser des espoirs comme ça la pauvre petite avant de …

Remus parut gêné devant le regard sans concession d'Arthur, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la voix tranchante de Ginny se fit entendre :

- Tonks devra se faire une raison, comme moi ! Vous pouvez peut-être au moins dire ça à papa et maman, non ? Déjà que je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il n'y a pas trois personnes de plus dans cette pièce …

Alors que ses parents la regardaient sans rien comprendre, et que Ron lui faisait les gros yeux, Hermione finit par prendre la parole :

- Je crois que Ginny a raison, professeur, et il faudrait également le dire à Tonks …

- Vous êtes conscients qu'Harry va me tuer ? Déjà il était en colère que je te l'ai dit, Hermione, alors là …

- Alors là, il m'en voudra à moi, rétorqua platement Hermione. Asseyez-vous, conseilla-t-elle à Mme Weasley, ça fait un choc quand on l'apprend. Voilà je vais faire court et rapide. Les Malefoy ont beau clamer haut et fort la pureté intégrale de leur sang, il semblerait bien qu'un de leur ancêtre ait comme qui dirait fauté … Avec un veela. Et sûrement également dans la famille de la mère de Lucius Malefoy.

Elle poursuivit alors que M. et Mme Weasley ouvraient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes :

- Il en résulte par les miracles de l'hérédité que Lucius Malefoy est un veela supérieur et par conséquence a deux compagnons, Severus Rogue et Harry. Et pour couronner le tout, son fils Drago est également un veela qui a le professeur Lupin pour compagnon. Ah, une dernière chose, Lucius Malefoy répond présentement au nom de Steven Donson, donc Jack Donson est Drago Malefoy et Rogue, Andrew Prince.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes aux époux Weasley pour réaliser pleinement les implications de ce qui venait d'être dit par la jeune fille.

Le premier à retrouver la voix fut Arthur Weasley qui souffla péniblement :

- Très franchement, je n'aurai voulu ça pour aucun de mes enfants, même avec tout ce que je sais sur les veelas.

Mme Weasley, elle, avait commencé à se tamponner les yeux avec un mouchoir.

- Il ne mérite pas ça, finit-elle par hoqueter.

- Il mérite d'être aimé, rétorqua fermement Remus, et c'est ce qu'il sera, même si ça nous paraît totalement improbable à l'heure actuelle. En tout cas, il y a déjà quelque chose dont je suis sûr, et vous devriez l'être également : Lucius et Severus vont faire tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour protéger Harry, maintenant. Oh, ça n'exclura pas quelques bonnes colères de part et d'autre, mais c'est tout de même Severus lui-même qui a sciemment menti à Tonks le premier pour le protéger ! De sa part à lui et compte-tenu des relations passées entre eux, je dirai qu'il a tout de même fait un grand pas en avant, non ?

- Entre le protéger et l'aimer, il y a une marge ! Protesta Mme Weasley.

- Certes, mais le veela en Lucius ne le laissera pas faire autre chose que de l'aimer. Et je suis certain qu'il entraînera Severus à sa suite.

- Mais que voulais-tu dire exactement, Hermione, reprit M. Weasley, à propos de Donson et Prince ?

- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit. Ceux qui sont actuellement connus sous le nom de Donson et Prince sont Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue.

- Mais, balbutia M. Weasley, mais … ils sont aimables …. ils ont déjà vu le ministre … ils … enfin … Minerva m'a même dit que Dumbledore les lui avait chaudement recommandés à travers son portrait …

- Dumbledore savait depuis un an qui était le deuxième compagnon de Lucius, répliqua Remus assez acide. Même dans son portrait, il sait encore parfaitement raisonner et a du faire le lien entre un nouveau veela qui débarque d'Australie comme par hasard et Lucius Malefoy. Ceci dit, je dois dire que ses glamours sont redoutables …

Ils continuaient à converser de cette situation lorsque Tonks apparut au bout du chemin. Ils s'aperçurent alors que le soleil se couchait déjà, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore dîner, ce qui était un exploit pour Ron et qui disait bien l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour son ami. Dès que l'auror entra, elle jeta d'un ton sec :

- Personne ne se doute que c'est Harry qui a fait le coup ! La seule chose qui a pu être déterminée, c'est que c'est le coffre des Lestrange qui a pu être ouvert ! Mais les gobelins veulent que cela reste un secret entre le ministère et eux.

- Mais … comment a-t-il fait ? Souffla Mme Weasley.

- Comment voulez-vous que nous le sachions ? Le seul témoin très certainement de l'affaire est un gobelin, Gripsec, que nous avons retrouvé mort, très certainement piétiné par le dragon lorsqu'il s'est envolé. La seule chose qui a pu être déterminée, c'est que la porte n'a pas été forcée. Et maintenant que je vous ai tout dit, à votre tour de m'expliquer ce qui a pu le conduire à faire ça ! Gronda-t-elle.

A nouveau, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, gênés, puis avouèrent à la jeune femme les raisons pour lesquelles ils se taisaient. La discussion reprit de plus belle entre les adultes, menaçant de virer à la dispute sur le fait d'obliger ou non Ron et Hermione à dire la vérité. Et comme la fois précédente, profitant d'un trou dans les argumentations divers, Ginny mit son grain de sel concernant l'attitude de Remus envers Tonks. Ceci déboucha, une fois encore, sur la révélation des liens entre les veelas et leurs futurs compagnons. Tonks encaissa mieux le choc que les Weasley, même si elle ne put retenir une phrase amère de sa bouche :

- Et bien au moins, je sais pour qui j'ai été larguée !

Tous se sentirent gênés dans la pièce et auraient voulu laisser Tonks et Remus discuter en tête à tête, mais Remus ne faiblit pas. Oui, il était sincèrement désolé pour la jeune femme, mais non, il n'allait pas être goujat en plus en continuant une liaison à peine commencée avec elle en sachant qu'il la quitterait à plus ou moins brève échéance pour Drago, non ? Mais il n'argumenta sur rien, ne tenta pas de se justifier, il resta simplement muet. De ce fait, la conversation s'orienta rapidement sur leurs inquiétudes concernant Harry et tous regardaient maintenant par la fenêtre de plus en plus fréquemment, tentant de percer l'obscurité qui était tombée. L'autre sujet de discussion incontournable se résumait à la question suivante : pouvait-on vraiment faire confiance à Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue pour leur permettre d'approcher Harry ? Ce sujet là était la cause de beaucoup d'inquiétude de la part des Weasley.

Ron fut le premier à l'apercevoir. Au début il crut que ses yeux fatigués le trahissaient, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence, c'était bien un patronus argenté qu'il voyait se diriger péniblement vers la maison.

- Là, cria-t-il, un patronus !

Ce fut une jolie cohue pour sortir de la maison, mais Ron y parvint le premier. Il courut comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses pour rejoindre le patronus qu'il reconnut de loin.

- C'est un cerf ! Hurla-t-il. C'est Harry ! Harry, où es-tu ?

Le patronus volta et Ron le suivit. Il refusait de s'appesantir sur son souffle erratique, le point de côté qui lui sciait les côtes, les muscles de ses jambes qui se tétanisaient. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment car le patronus d'Harry était bien trop transparent à son goût.

Enfin, à la limite de la zone de transplanage, il vit la masse sombre allongée sur le sentier. Il n'avait plus la force d'hurler pour prévenir derrière lui, il se jeta à genoux à côté de la silhouette sombre et gémit lorsque le patronus, juste avant de s'évanouir, montra le visage tuméfié d'Harry. Il sortit sa baguette en tremblant et dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant que son lumos ne sorte enfin de sa baguette.

Il faillit la lâcher quand il vit l'état des mains de son ami : un amas de chair noircie, sanguinolente.

- Oh Merlin, souffla Remus en arrivant à son tour.

Lorsque M. Weasley vit le lumos de son fils trembler, il jeta lui-même le sort et des hoquets d'horreur se firent entendre. Le jean déchiré d'Harry laissait voir de nombreuses blessures plus ou moins profondes, ses bras et son torse n'étaient pas épargnées. La première à réagir fut Mme Weasley, essoufflée :

- Hermione, Tonks, allez à la maison, transformez le canapé en lit, et trouvez toutes les potions de soin que vous pouvez. Arthur, Remus, fabriquez un brancard. Ron, parle à Harry, essaye de le réveiller …

Remus était inquiet, très inquiet même. La pâleur d'Harry, ses nombreuses blessures, le sang qui continuait de suinter, l'état atroce de ses mains, il sentait son cœur battre plus fort et sa gorge se serrer à chaque seconde qui passait. Il portait le brancard avec Arthur et ils allaient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient vers le Terrier tandis que Ron et Molly tentaient par tous les moyens de réveiller Harry mais c'était peine perdue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier, la porte était grande ouverte et les mines soucieuses de Tonks et Hermione les accueillirent. Le canapé avait été efficacement transformé en lit confortable sur lequel Remus et Arthur déposèrent Harry en douceur. En pleine lumière, le spectacle offert par l'adolescent était encore plus apocalyptique que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. En voyant Molly paniquer, ne plus savoir par où commencer, Remus dit brusquement :

- L'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste est hors de question, mais pourrait-on faire venir Mme Pomfresh ?

- Impossible, dit sombrement Tonks. Elle demandera l'origine des blessures, et je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait éviter de lui dire la vérité. Et moins de personne seront au courant, moins il y aura de risques de fuites …

- Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on se débrouille pour l'amener à Drago et Severus.

Devant les mines incrédules des autres, il ajouta rapidement :

- J'ai beaucoup lu sur les veelas, et je suis à peu près sûr que Drago est un veela guérisseur. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a le don pour soigner les blessures. Et si j'ai tort …. et bien Severus a de solides connaissances médicales, bien plus que tout le monde ici. En plus, les potions dont Harry aura besoin, Severus les aura probablement en sa possession. Seulement … il est hors de question de griller leur couverture, et donc de l'emmener à l'adresse de Steven Donson … Par Merlin, si seulement je savais comment les contacter discrètement …

- Envoyons leur Coq ! Proposa aussitôt Ron.

- Non, un hibou ce sera trop lent ! S'angoissa Mme Weasley. Merlin, il faut se dépêcher, il commence à avoir du mal à respirer …. et à avoir de la fièvre ….

Sa voix qui montait dans les aigus contribua à tendre encore un peu plus les personnes présentes. Tout à coup, Hermione s'écria :

- Dobby ! C'est l'ancien elfe de Lucius Malefoy, il saura peut-être comment le joindre ! Il ferait tout pour Harry !

- Je ne sais pas si on a le temps d'aller à Poudlard …

- Il le faut pourtant ! Décréta Remus. Ron, je te donne dix minutes pour tenter de nous ramener Dobby ici, ensuite, je serai obligé de transplaner à l'adresse de Londres pour y trouver Drago et Severus …

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Ron était déjà en dehors de la maison, courant pour sortir de la barrière anti-transplanage. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, lentement. L'aiguille de l'horloge avait parcouru plus de neuf minutes lorsque Remus dit sombrement :

- Il faut se préparer. Arthur, aidez-moi à le remettre sur la civière. Nous devons repartir à un endroit où je pourrai transplaner.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à soulever la civière, un 'plop' se fit entendre dans leur dos et tous se retournèrent, baguette en main. Ils soupirèrent en voyant Dobby devant eux qui tenait un Ron hors d'haleine, rouge d'avoir trop couru.

- Que peut Dobby pour Harry Potter ?

- Il faut le conduire auprès de Drago Malefoy, pressa Remus. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas ton ancien maître mais Harry a besoin de soin.

Dobby grimaça et dit simplement :

- Maître Lucius est un bon veela, et Maître Drago sera le guérisseur qu'il faut à Maître Harry. Tenez la civière, Maître Remus, je vais vous transplaner à l'endroit qu'il faut.

Remus obéit sans bien même le réaliser. Qu'était-ce que ce galimatias ? Pourquoi Dobby l'appelait-il tout à coup Maître Remus ? Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question, il sentit la compression familière du transplanage. A l'atterrissage, il fit de son mieux pour tenir la civière, mais ne put empêcher Harry de glisser légèrement sur le côté. Il balaya d'un coup d'œil l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés : une grande chambre dont le centre était occupé par un lit … immense était un peu léger comme qualificatif. On aurait pu au moins y mettre … trois personnes pour y dormir. Et Remus comprit : où qu'il soit, il était bien chez Lucius Malefoy, dans une chambre prévue pour l'accueillir lui et ses deux compagnons. Il avait juste fait cette constatation lorsque Dobby dit :

- Je vais chercher Maître Lucius, Maître Drago et Maître Severus. Ils seront là dans deux minutes.

L'elfe disparut immédiatement.


	18. La Tanière

Contexte :

**Correctrice : luna904 (ben non parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps non plus …)**

Merci à tous de m'avoir envoyé de gentils messages. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à chacun personellement, mais ça m'a beaucoup touché. Bout d'chou est rentrée à la maison, se remet tranquillement, et nous partons quand même à la montagne, même si elle ne pourra pas faire de ski …

* * *

_Chapitre 18 : La Tanière_

Lucius Malefoy contemplait, stupéfait, l'être qui venait de transplaner devant lui. Mais il reprit ses esprits lorsque Dobby lui dit fermement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Maître Harry a besoin de Maître Drago. Il est à la Tanière avec Maître Remus.

Moins de trois secondes plus tard, ils couraient tous les trois vers la Tanière après avoir transplané. Et en cette minute précise, Lucius regrettait amèrement la barrière anti-transplanage qu'il avait installé plusieurs années auparavant. Il pesta d'autant plus qu'il rencontra Dobby à nouveau dans l'entrée qui lui jeta un bref :

- Dans votre chambre, Maître Lucius.

Mais comment diable cet elfe avait passé la multitude de sortilèges de protection ?

Néanmoins, il se rua vers sa chambre, d'autant plus vite qu'il entendit la voix paniquée de Remus crier :

- Harry, reste avec moi, tu entends ? Harry !

Lucius gémit d'horreur et d'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit la forme sanguinolente sur la civière de fortune. Merlin, son compagnon …

Il approcha comme dans un brouillard de Remus, et ne prit même pas garde que Drago venait de le bousculer violemment pour arriver plus vite auprès d'Harry. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit la voix terrifiée de son fils :

- Severus ! Il … il … il est en état de choc !

- Ca ne m'aide pas, ça Drago, cracha Severus en retour tandis qu'il lançait déjà une batterie de sorts de diagnostic.

- Il … l'infection est partout, gémit Drago en regardant son meilleur ennemi les yeux écarquillés.

Severus lâcha une série de jurons fort peu habituels dans sa bouche en comprenant ce que voulait exprimer Drago. Maintenant, il savait à quoi rimait tout ce que les sorts de diagnostic avaient inscrit sur le parchemin qu'il avait sous les yeux. Aussitôt, il ordonna :

- Lucius, tes ailes pour le soulager, Drago, occupe-toi de ses mains, Remus, les baumes cicatrisants en commençant par les plaies les plus profondes …

Un 'mais' jaillit de la bouche de chaque interpellé, mais il coupa immédiatement court à toutes les protestations en crachant :

- Dépêchez-vous où il va nous claquer dans les doigts ! Il commence un choc septique ! Il faut soulager son corps de la douleur et de l'infection !

Cette simple phrase, ainsi que la forte note d'angoisse dans la voix de son compagnon, eut raison de la pudeur de Lucius. Il fut rapidement torse nu et s'assit au plus près de la tête d'Harry. Il déploya ensuite ses ailes pour les placer au mieux autour de son plus jeune compagnon. Il dut ensuite serrer les dents lorsque Remus lança le sort pour déshabiller entièrement Harry, mais il devait bien reconnaître que ce dernier n'avait guère d'autre choix pour accéder à l'ensemble des blessures.

Par Merlin, c'était encore pire que ce que l'état des vêtements avait pu laisser imaginer.

- Drago, ses mains ! Répéta Severus t'un ton agacé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? Rétorqua Drago entre ses dents. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'un moindre sort avancé de reconstruction ! SEVERUS !

A ce hurlement, Lucius vit Severus se précipiter sur la poitrine d'Harry et appuyer fortement dessus pendant un quart-seconde avant de relâcher pour recommencer moins d'une seconde plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lucius, inquiet.

- Massage … cardiaque … , souffla Severus sans interrompre ses mouvements.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago souffla :

- C'est bon, il est reparti …

- Pour combien de temps ? Gronda Severus. Lupin, tu connais cette technique ?

- Non, répondit Remus, embêté.

- Alors tu vas dans le labo, la deuxième porte sur la droite et tu me trouves la potion de stimulation cardiaque …

- Je peux au moins faire un accio pour être sûr de prendre la bonne ?

- Oui, mais COURS !

- L'infection, Severus, haleta Drago dont le front se couvrait déjà de sueur.

- Je sais, je sais, mais si son cœur lâche l'infection sera le cadet de nos soucis ! Merlin, non !

Lucius ferma les yeux un instant en voyant Severus recommencer ses mouvements sur la poitrine d'Harry. Il fallait qu'il tienne ! Il eut à peine conscience du retour précipité de Remus avec une potion à la main. Deux secondes après son arrivée, Severus soupirait de soulagement en grognant :

- Dépêche-toi de lui faire boire, je vais voir ce que j'ai en stock pour une infection généralisée …

- Hein ? Mais comment je fais ? Paniqua Remus.

- Je vais le faire avaler, rétorqua Lucius.

Il glissa ses mains sous les épaules d'Harry pour le redresser légèrement et venir l'appuyer sur lui. Une fois son compagnon bien calé contre lui, il fit signe à Remus de commencer :

- Des petites gorgées, hein ? Avertit-il.

Remus déglutit péniblement, mais il entendait Drago gémir, grogner, mais il voyait déjà l'état des mains d'Harry s'améliorer, pas beaucoup, certes, mais légèrement. Il ouvrit doucement les lèvres d'Harry pour y glisser un peu de potion tandis que Lucius avait posé sa main sur sa gorge. C'est ainsi qu'ils parvinrent petit à petit à faire glisser la potion dans la bouche de l'adolescent, et à la lui faire avaler. Ils avaient à peine terminé que Drago hurla à nouveau :

- Severus ! Reviens ! VITE ! Repose-le, ordonna-t-il à son père ! Vite !

Lucius grimaça, mais fit ce qui lui était demandé, il allongea à nouveau Harry par terre tandis que Severus revenait au pas de course en jetant un 'Encore ?' assez inquiet.

- Oui, encore ! Combien de temps pour la potion ?

- Deux … Trois … Minutes, répondit Severus la voix coupée par l'effort qu'il fournissait pour faire battre le cœur d'Harry à un rythme correct.

Remus commença à voir les secondes défiler sans que Severus n'arrête ses mouvements. Pire, il ne s'arrêtait que pour lui insuffler de l'air dans les poumons avant de reprendre son manège ! Enfin, après un tempos qui lui sembla interminable, il vit la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrir pour reprendre une respiration tandis que Severus arrêtait ses mouvements, haletant.

- C'est le moment de se montrer têtu, Po .. Harry, jeta-t-il. Plus têtu que ton propre corps !

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers sa réserve : il ne pouvait pas nier que la panique l'envahissait légèrement. Le gamin avait beau être jeune, il n'était pas sûr qu'il arriverait à refaire partir son cœur une quatrième fois. De son côté, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur la potion anti-bactérienne qu'il voulait. Mais son deuxième aller dans son laboratoire fut assez inspiré, il repartit avec la précieuse fiole violette au bout de deux minutes, sans avoir été rappelé par Drago.

Lorsque Lucius vit la fiole dans la main de son compagnon, il entreprit immédiatement de remettre Harry en position semi-assise pour lui faire boire. Dès que ce fut fait, Severus lui ordonna aussitôt :

- Allonge-le à nouveau. Ca fera moins d'effort pour son cœur pour faire monter le sang au cerveau … Bon sang, Drago, tu ne peux rien faire plus vite pour ses mains ?

- Je t'y verrai, toi ! Cracha Drago ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si ce n'est pas le feu du dragon qui a fait la maximum de dégât ? Ca empeste la magie noire ! C'est une vraie cochonnerie !

- Le noir ? S'étrangla Severus. Ce n'est pas …

- Non ! Il n'y a pas que des brûlures ! Cria Drago.

Il lâcha ensuite une bordée de jurons qui fit froncer les sourcils de Lucius, mais son inquiétude pour Harry lui dicta de remettre ce problème à plus tard. Severus sortit sa propre baguette et coupa Drago dans sa tirade :

- Ecoute-moi et essaye de lancer les mêmes sorts que moi : ta puissance pourra peut-être faire la différence.

Aussitôt, il commença à enchaîner les sorts qu'il avait utilisé un an auparavant sur la main de Dumbledore. Et au bout de quelques minutes où Drago répétait soigneusement ses gestes et ses incantations sur les deux mains d'Harry, il sut ce qui lui avait manqué l'année dernière pour sauver la main du directeur. Là où il devait lancer quatre ou cinq fois l'incantation pour commencer à stopper le mal, Drago obtenait des résultats dix fois supérieurs en une seule incantation. De plus, l'instinct de Drago pour la guérison lui dictait presque les priorités à respecter : c'est ainsi que sans le prévenir, il visa les deux épaules d'Harry pour bloquer la magie noire qui s'était infiltrée …

Tandis que Severus et Drago déployaient toute leur énergie sur les mains d'Harry, Remus avait entreprit de passer le baume cicatrisant sur toutes les plaies d'Harry qu'il pouvait atteindre sans gêner les deux autres. Lorsqu'il commença à s'approcher un peu trop des parties intimes d'Harry, il entendit Lucius gronder :

- Ca suffit, Lupin !

- Lucius, soupira-t-il en retour en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard du veela, je n'ai jamais eu envie d'Harry sur ce plan là, et ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que je vais commencer ! Et en plus, je pense qu'Harry sera largement soulagé s'il apprend ultérieurement que c'est moi qui ait soigné le haut de ses cuisses plutôt que l'un de vous !

Il regretta un peu la fin de ses paroles en voyant l'air blessé de Lucius, mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Lorsqu'il releva la tête quelques temps plus tard, il fut effaré de constater qu'il était déjà trois heures du matin. Cela faisait bientôt trois heures que Severus et Drago travaillaient de concert sur les mains d'Harry qui recommençaient à retrouver leur forme. Il n'osait tout de même pas poser la question de savoir si Harry retrouverait ou non l'usage de ses mains …

Enfin, Severus finit par dire d'une voix lasse :

- On s'arrête là, Drago. Le reste pourra guérir avec les potions et les baumes.

- Je peux encore un peu, souffla Drago.

- Non, tu es au bout de tes forces, je le sais très bien. Un potion contre la douleur et il pouvoir reposer quelques heures en paix avant qu'on continue.

Au grand étonnement de Remus, il vit Severus fermer les yeux sous le poids de la fatigue et il avisa ses traits tirés, ses yeux creusés.

- Severus, intervint Lucius, on peut le monter sur le lit maintenant ?

- Oui, tu peux. Il faut que les potions agissent, mais …

Severus ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Il n'aurait pas du fermer les yeux. Remus et Lucius le virent s'écrouler par terre et Remus bondit vers lui, inquiet, avant que la voix éreintée de Drago ne se fasse entendre :

- Il dort. Mettez-le au lit …

Il avait dit cela en s'allongeant également sur le sol et Lucius et Remus se regardèrent avant de prendre la parole en même temps :

- Harry d'abord !

Remus vit avec un certaine fascination Lucius replier ses ailes dans son dos et il sursauta lorsqu'il gronda :

- Remus, je vous rappelle que les ailes d'un veela sont des parties intimes !

- Hein ? Oh, pardon, répondit-il en se détournant, gêné. Je ne le savais pas. Sincèrement, Lucius.

- Et bien maintenant, vous savez, dit Lucius d'un ton cassant.

C'était déjà bien suffisant d'avoir été comme dénudé pendant tout le temps où Severus et Drago avaient soigné Harry, alors si le lycanthrope se mettait en plus à jouer les voyeurs, il n'allait pas garder son sang-froid ! Il remit rapidement une robe sur son dos puis grommela :

- Prenez les pieds ?

Remus hocha simplement la tête. Sans se concerter, ils avaient éliminé toute méthode magique pour soulever Harry, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le moindre risque qu'un sort puisse interférer avec tous ceux que Severus et Drago avaient lancé. Ils le placèrent avec précaution sur le lit et Remus se tourna discrètement vers la fenêtre tandis que Lucius recouvrait délicatement son compagnon.

Le veela était heureux de la présence de son deuxième compagnon dans cette chambre précisément, la pièce où il s'était uni avec Severus, et où il espérait bien faire de même avec lui. Mais il était également atterré par l'état dans lequel il était arrivé. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne devait sa vie qu'aux efforts combinés de son compagnon et de son fils. Et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il redoutait quelque peu la réaction du garçon quand il allait se réveiller. Quand il sortit de sa contemplation, il avisa les formes de Drago et Severus, endormis tous les deux, drainés par leurs efforts et dit :

- Je vais les mettre au lit puis il faut que nous parlions.

- Si vous me dites où est la chambre de Drago, il semblerait logique que ce soit moi qui le mette au lit, non ? Pointa Remus en le regardant sans ciller.

Alors que Lucius hésitait à formuler sa réponse, Remus ajouta un ton plus bas :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le blesser, au contraire. Vous savez comme moi qu'il est ma seule chance, car aux chères lois du ministère, d'avoir une vie décente. Vous me croyez assez fou pour refuser ça ?

Lucius le regarda avec, presque, de grands yeux étonnés. Mais c'était l'argument de Drago, ça ! Jamais il ne se serait attendu que le loup-garou lui tienne un tel raisonnement ! Néanmoins, cela lui ôtait un poids de l'estomac concernant son fils. Mais … entre refuser, et ne pas faire souffrir Drago, il y avait encore un pas … Il continuerait donc à garder un œil vigilant sur le futur couple. Il finit donc par répondre lentement :

- Reprenez le couloir, et continuez celui d'en face. Ce sera la deuxième porte sur la droite. Celle de votre chambre sera la première, ajouta-t-il après un léger temps de réflexion.

- Alors c'est parti, répondit Remus en soulevant Drago sans effort dans ses bras.

Lucius le regarda s'éloigner, songeur. Certes, il faudrait qu'il s'habitue à ça, mais … Enfin, Drago restait son fils et il avait franchement l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir !

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que lui devait fournir un effort certain pour soulever Severus, avant de se rappeler les quelques maigres avantages dont bénéficiaient les loup-garous en dehors des pleines lunes, la force physique étant le principal. Il ne se gêna pas pour ôter à Severus l'intégralité de ses vêtements, car ce dernier avait énormément transpiré pour soigner Harry, et ses vêtements étaient poisseux. Il aurait bien mérité une bonne douche, mais le sommeil était prioritaire.

Il fut soulagé de constater que Remus revenait de la chambre de Drago très peu de temps après que lui-même soit arrivé au salon et ils parlèrent en même temps :

- Il faut que nous discutions.

- Je dois aller au Terrier.

Lucius se raidit et dit d'un ton glacial :

- Hors de question !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas question que quiconque soit au courant des liens entre Harry et moi ! Ce serait bien trop dangereux pour lui ! C'est bien suffisant que nous ayons tous les deux, Severus et moi, toute l'Angleterre à nos trousses, du ministère à Voldemort ! Je refuse qu'il en soit de même pour Harry !

Remus se sentit soulagé à cette tirade. Non seulement Voldemort avait vraiment perdu deux pièces maîtresses dans son jeu, mais Lucius semblait prendre très à cœur la sécurité d'Harry. Il répondit néanmoins fermement :

- Les personnes qui sont au Terrier sont au courant de votre condition, ainsi que de celle d'Harry. Les Weasley connaissent parfaitement la conduite à tenir dans le cas d'une union avec un veela. Hermione et Ron soutiendront Harry de toutes leurs forces, et même si ça doit vous agacer, ce sont eux qui ont commencé à habituer Harry à cette idée. Ils m'ont fait confiance pour que je l'amène ici, cela fait bientôt quatre heures qu'ils attendent, ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil à la pendule, je leur dois un minimum d'informations sur l'état actuel d'Harry ! Ils savent tous qu'un veela sera loyal envers son compagnon d'abord.

- Et ils sont suffisamment crédules pour ne pas mettre cette vérité en doute ? Contra Lucius.

- Quelle vérité ? Que vous soyez un veela ? Dumbledore m'a laissé l'ensemble de votre arbre généalogique, le vrai, et je l'ai épluché en long en large et en travers ! Je ne suis pas assez fou pour me jeter, et surtout jeter Harry dans la gueule du loup ainsi ! Et aussi, maintenant que j'ai vu vos ailes, même si c'était indiscret, je pourrai d'autant mieux leur certifier !

Lucius n'aimait pas cela du tout, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus retenir Lupin contre son gré, sinon, il se retrouverait avec son fils contre lui ! Non mais quelle poisse !

- Je vais vraiment faire au plus vite, reprit Remus plus calmement. Ensuite nous pourrons discuter de … enfin, de tout je pense …

Lucius hocha la tête avec raideur avant de dire :

- Je ne vous montre pas le chemin ?

- Euh … si, murmura Remus, Dobby nous a transplané directement dans la chambre …

- Cet elfe ! Comment a-t-il pu passer aussi aisément les protections ?

Néanmoins, Lucius fit signe à Remus et il le précéda dans un couloir entièrement couvert de boiseries. D'un signe de la main, il désigna la porte à droite comme étant la salle d'entraînement, et celle de gauche comme la bibliothèque. Enfin, la porte du fond se révéla être la porte d'entrée qui donnait sur une forêt, autant que pouvait en juger Remus à cause de la nuit. Lucius reprit :

- Le chemin va en ligne droite. D'ici une trentaine de mètres, vous pourrez transplaner.

- Sort d'anti-transplanage ? Murmura Remus. Peu de personnes le connaissent et sont capables de l'exécuter.

- La bibliothèque Malefoy a toujours été bien pourvue, rétorqua Lucius froidement.

- Les barrières du Terrier sont un peu plus larges que ça, il me faudra au moins quelques minutes pour faire le trajet, expliquer rapidement la situation et revenir …

- J'ai compris, cracha Lucius, mais n'espérez pas pouvoir ramener du monde ici non plus !

- Je ne comptais pas le faire, rétorqua Remus dignement. Mais je dirai que l'une des premières choses dont il va falloir que nous discutions, ça va être la confiance réciproque ! Parce que, moi, je n'ai pas hésité avant d'amener Harry ici !

Remus s'avança vivement dans le chemin après avoir lancé cette phrase et il ne lança son léger lumos que quelques mètres plus loin. Lucius n'allait certainement pas lui casser les pieds maintenant alors qu'il venait de lui mettre Harry dans son lit, non ? Ce serait un comble non ?

Il fut bien sûr assailli dès qu'il fut en vue du Terrier :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Où est-il qu'on puisse aller le voir ?

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenu avec lui ?

- Et ses mains ?

Il leva la main pour arrêter le flot de question et dit rapidement :

- Il va du mieux qu'il peut pour l'instant, mais Severus et Drago ne pouvaient pas faire mieux pour lui, ils se sont épuisés à le soigner. Jamais encore je n'avais vu Severus s'endormir littéralement debout, et Drago ne valait guère mieux. Il dort actuellement sous la garde de Lucius et je vais y retourner.

- Nous aussi, s'exclamèrent en même temps Hermione et Ron.

- Non, c'est impossible, contra Remus en les fixant du regard. Lucius ne l'acceptera pas et je ne tenterai pas de le faire céder sur ce point. Ca pourra faire partie des arguments d'Harry pour tenter de sortir de cette maison une fois qu'il ira un peu mieux, alors vous n'allez certainement pas lui saboter. Il est parfaitement en sécurité là-bas.

- Pour autant qu'il puisse l'être en compagnie de son veela, pointa Ron d'une voix aigre.

- La nature vélane de Lucius ne le laissera pas le blesser, rétorqua Remus. Et autant qu'Harry commence à connaître Severus et Lucius en dehors de Poudlard ! Non, écoutez-moi, je ferai des passages réguliers ici pour vous donner de ses nouvelles, mais je ne veux pas m'attarder non plus, nous voulons mettre ces quelques heures de calme à profit avec Lucius pour nous expliquer sur de nombreux points.

- Vous admettez facilement cette union avec le jeune Malefoy, Remus, dit sombrement M. Weasley.

- Arthur, vous savez comme moi comment les lois du ministère me traitent. Je ne sais pas quelle sera l'issue de cette guerre, si nous en réchapperons. Je sais juste que si nous parvenons à gagner cette guerre, sauf à être uni à Drago Malefoy et qu'il arrive à échapper à Azkaban, je continuerai à avoir une vie difficile. Ce sera le seul à pouvoir me procurer facilement un toit et un repas chaque jour. Vous savez ce que c'est que de courir après l'argent, Arthur, et vous savez également combien la vie a toujours été bien plus difficile pour moi que pour vous. Pourquoi me refuserai-je la sécurité matérielle, si en plus elle est doublée d'un amour inconditionnel ? Oui, je revendique le droit de penser à moi dans cet instant, sans pour autant abandonner la lutte contre Voldemort !

A ces mots prononcés sur un ton assez véhément, Tonks étouffa un sanglot et se détourna pour rentrer dans la maison, suivi par Mme Weasley qui lui jeta un regard noir.

- Vous êtes dur avec elle, Remus, gronda M. Weasley.

- Je l'aurai été encore plus si je n'avais pas rompu dès que j'ai su ! Et croyez bien que si j'avais été au courant avant, si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas éloigné de Drago durant toute cette année, jamais je n'aurai engagé quoi que ce soit avec elle !

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir cessé d'être amoureux d'elle comme ça !

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais été vraiment amoureux d'elle, rétorqua humblement Remus. Et non, ce n'est pas parce que je suis resté quelques heures près de Drago que je vais dire que je suis amoureux de lui. Mais vous savez comme moi que c'est une question de semaines ou de mois, car la magie vélane ne se trompe pas. Je suis fait pour lui et lui pour moi. Et c'est la même chose pour Harry, dit-il en fixant Ginny du regard. Même s'il devra commencer par faire le deuil sur ses propres sentiments pour toi …

- Je sais, dit sombrement Ginny. J'ai eu plus de jours que Tonks pour m'y habituer … Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant ! Et c'est terriblement vexant que ce soit des hommes en plus !

La voix de la jeune fille s'était cassée sur ses derniers mots et aussitôt Hermione entoura ses épaules de son bras en soutien.

Remus fut attristé pour la jeune fille, mais il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour elle, rien ne pouvait rendre son chagrin moins vif. Il se tourna donc vers Ron en disant :

- Peux-tu me préparer quelques affaires pour Harry, s'il te plait ? Je pense qu'il sera plus à l'aise avec les siennes, même si je ne doute pas un seul instant que Lucius va tenter de lui refaire une garde-robe complète à ses goûts !

Ron hocha la tête et partit aussitôt dans la maison, tandis qu'Hermione ramenait également Ginny à l'intérieur tout en lui parlant à l'oreille pour la soutenir.

- Pensez-vous que Malefoy va tenter de contraindre Harry ? Demanda M. Weasley, soucieux.

- D'après ce que j'ai lu des veelas, il ne devrait pas, temporisa Remus. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne va pas user de son attraction pour obtenir plus d'Harry que ce dernier n'est prêt à lui donner, mais il l'aime. Peut-être au grand dépit de Severus, mais cet amour est réel, et il ne voudra pas le blesser. Et je ne pense pas qu'il prendra le risque de se faire rejeter brutalement.

- Ca me paraît tout bonnement inimaginable …

- Ca vous le paraîtrait moins si vous aviez vu son inquiétude tout à l'heure. Et également celle de Severus et Drago qui n'ont vraiment pas ménagé leurs efforts !

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Harry va rester là-bas ? Et où est-ce d'abord ?

- Je n'en sais absolument rien Arthur. D'abord sur la localisation de la maison : je sais y transplaner, mais quant à savoir dans quel coin de l'Angleterre elles est située, c'est une autre histoire. J'aurai tendance à dire que c'est plutôt le sud, car il y fait un peu la même température qu'ici, mais c'est en pleine forêt ! Pour l'autre question, je ne pense pas que Lucius sera très enclin à se séparer à nouveau d'Harry, même ce dernier peut l'exiger, quand il sera en état de le faire, et Lucius ne pourra que s'incliner !

- Dans quel état est-il réellement ?

- Mieux maintenant, mais il n'a jamais été conscient, dit sombrement Remus. Et il est passé assez près du gouffre, Arthur.

Remus prit le temps d'expliquer à mi-voix ce qui s'était passé à la Tanière, et M. Weasley comprit aussitôt l'importance de garder le silence : il n'était pas question d'inquiéter plus sa femme, ainsi que les enfants.

Ron revint assez vite avec un sac assez léger sur l'épaule et il dit :

- Voilà quelques affaires pour deux ou trois jours … Il va rapidement revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire …. Il n'est pas prêt pour … enfin … ça …

- Je sais, répondit platement Remus. Mais il faudra qu'il fasse avec, et il est grandement redevable de Drago et Severus, pour sa vie d'abord, ses mains ensuite, je pense. Alors je ne pense pas que Lucius le laissera partir aussi facilement qu'il n'en aura envie !

- Mais, il ne va pas tout de même le forcer à rester avec lui ? Protesta Ron.

- Non, pas le forcer, mais le convaincre, voire tenter de le faire chanter sur les points qu'il peut, il le fera, et sans état d'âme. C'est quand même de Lucius Malefoy dont on parle ! Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il veuille son compagnon près de lui. Et aucun doute non plus sur le fait qu'il emploiera tous les moyens à sa disposition, y compris la fameuse attraction vélane, pour convaincre Harry de rester près de lui.

Remus vit Ron faire la moue, mais refermer sa bouche en soupirant.

Au moment où Remus allait repartir, il fut intercepté par Mme Weasley qui arborait une mine assez rageuse. Elle lui mit d'autorité dans les mains un panier recouvert d'un linge en déclarant :

- Voilà quelques petites choses qu'Harry aime particulièrement manger. Au moins, il aura de bonnes choses à se mettre sous la dent tant qu'il doit être en une telle compagnie. Et transmettez ce message tant à Lucius Malefoy qu'à Severus : s'ils osent faire le moindre mal à Harry, et je ne parle pas que sur le plan physique, ils ne seront pas trop de deux pour tenter de m'empêcher de dévaster leur maison ! Ca ne devrait pas être permis une union vélane avec un tel écart d'âge ! Dire que son fils est plus âgé qu'Harry !

Remus n'osa rien répliquer mais salua tout le monde par ces simples mots :

- Je reviendrai certainement en fin de journée pour vous donner des nouvelles.

* * *

Lucius avait soigneusement placé les sorts d'écoute sur sa chambre et sur celle de Drago. Si l'un de ses compagnons ou son fils se réveillaient, il en serait aussitôt averti. Maintenant, sur le pas de la porte, il scrutait le chemin pour savoir quand Remus allait revenir, et surtout s'il ramenait tout de même du monde avec lui, bien qu'il lui ait interdit. Ce faisant, il repassait soigneusement en revue les arguments dont il allait devoir user avec son plus jeune compagnon pour le convaincre de terminer ses vacances à la Tanière et non au Terrier. Il fut interrompu quelques minutes plus tard par la voix servile de Dobby, son ancien elfe de maison qui lui demandait, hésitant :

- Est-ce que Dobby doit préparer une chambre pour Maître Harry, Maître Lucius ?

Lucius se retourna vers l'elfe et lui demanda d'une voix glaciale :

- Qu'est-ce que ton langage veut dire ? Je ne suis plus ton maître depuis plusieurs années, maintenant ! Et comment as-tu pu passer les barrières de cette maison ?

- Mais, Maître Lucius, je ne suis plus attaché à la famille Malefoy au sens du lien entre elfe et famille de sorcier, mais je reste attaché à vous par la magie vélane !

Tout ce que Lucius put sortir fut un pitoyable :

- Hein ?

Dobby eut une légère grimace qui pouvait presque passer pour un sourire et il répondit assez fièrement :

- Votre père ne s'est jamais étonné de mon arrivée le jour même de votre naissance, Maître Lucius, mais moi, j'ai toujours su que j'étais lié à votre magie vélane. Ce qui m'a pratiquement obligé à vous désobéir lorsque vous alliez introduire ce mauvais journal à Poudlard. Je devais protéger Maître Harry …

- Tu … tu … tu savais ? S'étrangla Lucius. Mais alors, ça fait … tu aurais pu me le dire depuis bien longtemps !

- Ah non, Maître Lucius ! Contra Dobby, outragé. Jamais je ne vous aurai dit de qui il s'agissait ! Maître Harry devait vivre son enfance normalement ! Ce n'aurait pas été bien autrement !

Lucius se frotta les tempes. Merlin, tant de choses auraient pu être évitées ! Et en particulier la guerre que s'était livrée Severus et Harry !

- Mais pourquoi alors n'avoir rien dit à Severus depuis qu'Harry a seize ans ?

- Mais c'est au veela d'annoncer sa condition à son compagnon. Pas à un pauvre elfe de maison ! Gémit Dobby.

- Mais alors, je suis toujours resté ton Maître ?

- En temps que veela, oui, en temps que sorcier, non.

- Mais je suis les deux, tempêta Lucius. Donc si je te donne des ordres, tu obéiras maintenant !

- Si c'est en rapport avec le veela, oui, répondit servilement Dobby avant de reprendre plus fièrement, si c'est juste pour la partie sorcière, non ! Alors, je préparer une chambre pour Maître Harry ?

- Oui, soupira Lucius qui ne comprenait guère l'insistance de l'elfe. Prends la pièce qui est la plus proche de ma chambre et arrange-là selon ses goûts, sans pour autant qu'elle ressemble à la salle commune de Gryffondor à Poudlard, vu ?

Dobby disparut dans un léger craquement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

A cet instant, Lucius vit la légère lueur d'un lumos apparaître au bout du chemin et il tira sa baguette par précaution, oubliant entièrement l'elfe pour se concentrer sur l'arrivant. Il fut heureux de constater quelques instants plus tard que Remus était revenu, seul. Il n'en montra néanmoins rien, et l'accueillit à nouveau avec un léger hochement de tête. Il entra ensuite sans prononcer un mot dans la maison et entendit Remus le suivre. Il décida d'aller au salon et de faire venir deux chocolats chauds pour leur discussion. Il fit également venir deux potions revigorantes du laboratoire de Severus et déposa le tout sur la table basse en marbre noir. Il prit sa place habituelle sur le large canapé en cuir de dragon et fit signe à Remus de s'asseoir où il voulait.

- Commençons par le commencement, attaqua-t-il, comment avez-vous su ? Vous avez parlé d'un arbre généalogique qui serait chez vous ?

Remus eut un léger sourire devant cette entrée en matière pour le moins abrupte, mais décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. Après tout, il devait bien quelques explications au veela et il aurait bien le temps de rappeler celui qui allait devenir, par la force des choses, son beau-père à des manières moins tranchantes.

Il prit néanmoins le temps de savourer une gorgée de chocolat avant de lui raconter son début d'été. Le seul véritable signe d'une émotion chez Lucius fut lorsqu'il lui fit part de la vision de Lily, autrement, il lui semblait bien que le veela se contentait de retenir les informations données. Cette attitude agaça légèrement Remus qui finit par poser, lui aussi, une question :

- Et vous ? Comment avez-vous su qu'il s'agissait d'Harry ?

- Vous n'êtes pas plutôt curieux de savoir comment Drago a su que c'était vous ? Contra Lucius.

- Non, d'abord parce que j'ai ma petite idée là dessus, rétorqua Remus, et ensuite parce que j'en discuterai directement avec lui.

- Tout comme je préfère en discuter directement avec Harry, souligna Lucius.

Remus lui jeta un œil noir avant de dire lentement :

- Vous savez que vous allez souffrir avec Harry avec une telle attitude ?

- Que sait-il des veela ? Rétorqua simplement Lucius en ignorant la question de son interlocuteur.

Là, trop, c'était trop, décida Remus. Oh, il savait parfaitement que Lucius, tout comme Severus, connaissait sur le bout des ongles l'art de la joute verbale et qu'il perdrait plus souvent qu'à son tour, mais il refusait d'être ignoré de la sorte. Il ne serait pas le seul à fournir des renseignements ! Il se tut donc en fixant le veela d'un air légèrement moqueur pendant quelques instant, avant de détourner son regard.

Lucius patienta quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Remus refusait purement et simplement de répondre. Il n'est pas aisé de manipuler une personne qui refuse d'ouvrir la bouche … Enfin non, manipuler n'est pas le terme exact, il voulait obtenir le maximum d'informations possibles sur Harry sans trop se dévoiler, c'est humain, non ? Il réprima son agacement et expliqua d'une voix sans timbre la trace qu'il avait gardé pour la date du seizième anniversaire d'Harry, et le trajet que Severus lui avait fait faire à Privet Drive. Lorsqu'il se tut, Remus demanda à voix basse sans le regarder :

- Et qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Et Severus ?

- J'ai été étonné, rétorqua simplement Lucius. Tout comme Severus. Et vous que …

- Etonné ? Coupa volontairement Remus d'un ton ironique. Voilà un mot on ne peut plus diplomatique. Concernant Severus et ses réactions pour tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à ce qui porte le nom de Potter, fou de rage doit être un peu plus près de la vérité. C'est inutile d'essayer de le nier ! Vous et moi savons parfaitement qu'il faudra un certain temps pour que la magie vélane agisse sur les deux. Agira-t-elle un peu plus vite sur Severus parce que cela fait longtemps qu'il la côtoie, c'est possible, mais ça ne se fera pas d'un claquement de doigt ! Et en attendant qu'Harry s'imprègne de cela, il va ressembler à un chaudron prêt à exploser à tout moment !

- C'est justement la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il sait.

- On lui a dit tout ce qu'il devait savoir, tous les principes fondamentaux des unions vélanes, leur caractère irréversible, ainsi que quasi sacré aux yeux du monde magique. Je n'ose même plus compter le nombre de fois où on lui a seriné qu'il ne pourrait pas être mieux aimé que par son veela, seulement entre le lui dire et qu'il l'accepte …

Lucius laissa échapper un bref soupir, puis, après un moment de silence, reprit lentement en fixant la nuit par la fenêtre :

- Je ne veux pas le blesser. Encore moins le contraindre. Mais il est ma deuxième moitié et j'utiliserai absolument tous les moyens à ma disposition pour lui faire comprendre et accepter.

Remus fut étonné de cette soudaine franchise de Lucius, mais ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

- Cela vaudrait mieux, car je ne suis pas sûr que vous fassiez le poids, même avec Severus, face aux Weasley et moi réunis.

- Des menaces ?

- Plutôt des promesses ! Cela fait longtemps que les Weasley considèrent Harry comme leur fils, et je n'oublie pas que je l'ai pris dans mes bras alors qu'il n'avait pas quatre heures …

- Je veux son bonheur, répéta Lucius. Mais vous savez également que cela passe par une union avec moi. Je ne laisserai pas son entêtement, ses préjugés, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre avoir raison de ça !

A partir de cet instant, la conversation devint plus détendue entre les deux hommes. Lucius avait compris qu'il fallait absolument qu'il renonce à son habitude de masquer ses sentiments face à Remus, et ce dernier était rassuré sur l'état d'esprit de Lucius.

Ils virent ensemble le soleil se lever lentement tout en tentant de s'arracher chacun tous les renseignements possibles sur Harry d'un côté, Drago de l'autre. Ils tentèrent également de comprendre ce qui avait valu à Harry l'idée stupide de cambrioler Gringotts et le coffre des Lestrange, et Lucius fronça les sourcils en comprenant que personne n'avait voulu forcer les deux amis d'Harry à avouer ce qu'ils savaient. Par Merlin, s'il mettait la main dessus, il se chargerait, lui, de leur faire dire tout par le menu ! Il pesta à voix haute :

- Ce sont des gamins ! Ce ne sont pas eux qui vont faire la guerre !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font depuis six ans ? Demanda Remus. Et qu'est-ce que Drago fait depuis un an ? Même s'ils ont à peine dix-sept ans, et même contre notre volonté, ils sont au cœur de cette guerre ! Je ne crois pas au hasard, et donc Dumbledore ne nous a pas demandé de garder Harry en vie sans raison ! Il voulait sauver la vie de tous les élèves de Poudlard, mais celui-là encore un peu plus. Et, quoi que vous puissiez en penser, non, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille simplement garder en vie le fils de James et Lily Potter, non, il y a plus, beaucoup plus …

- Est-ce qu'au moins vous savez ce que contient cette maudite prophétie ? Râla Lucius, abandonnant petit à petit sa façade de froideur.

- Pas le moins du monde, rétorqua Remus surpris, mais j'aurai pensé que vous au moins … Enfin, après ce qui s'est passé au département des Mystères …

- Je n'avais en tête qu'une seule chose ce maudit soir, grinça Lucius. Severus m'avait fait part de cette insistance de Dumbledore de sauver la vie d'Harry, j'ai donc fait au mieux au vu des circonstances, sans me dévoiler auprès des autres mangemorts. Par Merlin, je ne l'ai quasiment pas attaqué du tout pour lui laisser toutes les occasions dont il avait besoin pour s'enfuir !

- Je comprends mieux maintenant, murmura Remus. Oui, je n'avais pas bien vu à l'époque comment Harry avait pu se sortir facilement de vos griffes vu tous les sorts que j'ai du combattre … J'avais mis ça sur le compte de son don en défense, mais ça me paraissait un peu gros tout de même …

- Un peu gros ? Railla Lucius. Franchement surréaliste, plutôt !

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs réflexions par Dobby qui leur annonça que le petit déjeuner était servi.


	19. Le réveil

Contexte :

Coucou !

Le voilà enfin le chapitre suivant !

Toujours non corrigé car ma bêta est surchargée, mais elle a corrigé le 18 que je republierai pour enlever les fautes un peu plus tard…

* * *

_Chapitre 19 : Le réveil_

Severus s'éveilla en grimaçant. Tout son corps lui rappelait douloureusement les efforts de la nuit, et le soleil qui dardait ses rayons sur son visage ne l'arrangeait en rien. Et il lâcha un bon juron lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Lucius passablement inquiet qui se précipita de l'autre côté de lit. Il se retourna brutalement et en comprit la raison lorsqu'il vit le visage trempé de sueur d'Harry et sa mine grimaçante. Apparemment, le jeune homme n'était pas conscient, mais il devait souffrir terriblement.

- Habille-toi, ordonna Lucius sans le regarder. Remus est parti réveiller Drago.

Severus fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien en constatant sa nudité. Ayant rapidement passé un pantalon, il jeta un bref 'Essaye de le réveiller' et se dirigea aussitôt vers son laboratoire de potions. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin pouvoir utiliser les baumes contre les brûlures de dragon ?

Remus, de son côté, avait contemplé deux petites secondes son jeune veela endormi avant d'avancer à pas feutrés dans la pièce pour le réveiller. Dans son sommeil, son futur compagnon était débarrassé de toute arrogance, de tout rictus méprisant, et son visage exprimait beaucoup de douceur. Il aurait volontiers embrassé légèrement ces lèvres roses pour le réveiller, mais il n'était tout de même pas très sûr de la façon dont ce geste pourrait être accueilli. Il redoutait tout de même légèrement que le veela ne soit guère heureux, malgré sa magie, d'être lié à un vieux loup-garou comme lui ! Il secoua donc simplement l'épaule du jeune homme pour tenter de le sortir du sommeil, et trouva particulièrement attendrissant la façon dont il enroula ses bras autour de son oreiller en signe de protestation.

- Je suis désolé, Drago, murmura Remus, il faut te réveiller maintenant …

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues secondes que Drago consentit à ouvrir légèrement un œil, avant de sursauter en constatant que son compagnon n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remémorer ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière et enfin, il osa un timide sourire. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes les yeux rivés au regard de l'autre, sans trop oser quoi dire, avant que Remus ne se racle la gorge et chuchote :

- Il faut que tu retournes voir Harry, il semble avoir encore besoin de toi …

- Encore ? Protesta Drago. Il me casse les …

Il s'interrompit brutalement en se mordant les lèvres, inquiet de mécontenter son compagnon en critiquant Potter. Mais Remus le rassura d'un sourire avant de dire :

- Ce qu'il a fait m'énerve également énormément, Drago, mais si tu le laisses comme ça, sans le soigner, il faudra des jours avant que je puisses lui passer le savon de sa vie …

Drago écarquilla les yeux légèrement. Ainsi donc, Remus ne prendrait pas systématiquement la défense d'Harry ? Son visage dut montrer son doute, car celui de Remus se fit nettement plus dur et il répondit :

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le fils de l'un de mes meilleurs amis à Poudlard que je vais cautionner toutes ses imbécillités ! Certainement pas ! Néanmoins, je n'aimerais pas non plus qu'il souffre plus que de raison non plus.

Drago hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris et se leva. Il s'empourpra en constatant qu'il lui fallait refermer son pantalon, et devint carrément gêné lorsqu'il sentit le rire rentré de Remus lorsqu'il lui dit :

- Si tu es gêné juste pour ça …

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude, murmura Drago en fixant la moquette tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Tant mieux, souffla Remus à son oreille, en le faisant sursauter une fois de plus.

Drago eut du mal à déglutir lorsqu'il sentit la main de Remus se poser sur son épaule, et il dut presque retenir un gémissement de contentement. Ridicule d'avoir envie de gémir pour une simple main sur son épaule ? Oui, peut-être, mais toute sa nature vélane était bien trop contente de ce geste, et il sentait déjà des frissons de plaisir parcourir son échine. Son compagnon semblait l'accepter. Il n'était pas rebuté par cette union hors norme. Il n'était pas horrifié par le fait qu'il s'appelle Malefoy et qu'il ait la Marque sur le bras alors qu'il combattait dans le camp opposé depuis bientôt vingt ans.

Ce fut justement parce qu'il venait d'y penser, qu'il frotta sa main droite machinalement contre son bras gauche, dans l'espoir un peu vain d'enlever le picotement persistant de la magie noire. Il sentit aussitôt la main de Remus se crisper sur son épaule et ce dernier lui demanda sur un ton calme :

- Elle te fait mal ?

Drago s'arrêta net de marcher, un peu embarrassé, avant de répondre d'une voix étouffée :

- Disons qu'elle ne se laisse pas oublier …

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard parce que je veux avoir des certitudes sur les circonstances de sa présence.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, répondit froidement Drago.

- C'est justement ce que je veux que tu m'expliques. Mais pas maintenant. Allons plutôt voir la tête brûlée première !

- Maintenant, ce n'est plus que sa tête qui est brûlée, grommela Drago entre ses dents.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent tous les deux de la chambre de Lucius, ils entendirent petit à petit les gémissements d'Harry et ce son les fit accélérer.

* * *

Harry fut tiré de sa bienheureuse inconscience par une douleur sourde, lancinante aux mains. D'autres points de son corps le faisaient souffrir, mais rien de comparable à la souffrance envahissante qui semblait dévorer petit à petit l'ensemble de ses doigts, de ses paumes. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Elle n'avait rien de comparable à une quelconque coupure, ou blessure, même profonde, il en avait la certitude. Quelque chose semblait attaquer ses mains de l'intérieur.

Il entendit vaguement des froissements de draps à sa gauche, mais n'y fit pas attention. Il sentit qu'on lui passait un linge frais sur le visage, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin. Il fallait qu'on soulage ses mains. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour se faire comprendre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche sèche. Une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas lui dit gentiment à sa droite :

- Je vais t'aider à boire.

Il sentit qu'on le soulevait par les épaules, qu'on lui pressait un verre froid contre sa bouche, et il but avidement, se fichant éperdument du liquide qui coulait à côté. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ne vit qu'un flou total, il n'avait pas ses lunettes et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes de douleur, il n'avait aucune chance de reconnaître quoi que ce soit. Sa bouche rafraîchie, il parvint à articuler péniblement :

- Mes mains …

- On fait de notre mieux, rétorqua une voix impatiente à sa gauche. Lucius, la potion verte, et débrouille-toi pour qu'il n'en mette pas partout comme l'eau ! Drago, au travail avec moi, tu vois quelque chose de particulier après quelques heures ?

- Les maléfices ont repris de la vigueur, grogna une nouvelle voix également à sa droite.

Harry entendit deux voix commencer à murmurer des sorts inconnus, et de légers chocs sur ses mains lui firent dire qu'à priori deux bonnes âmes tentaient de lui ôter la douleur qui était à deux doigts de le faire hurler.

Il sentit également qu'on le redressait à nouveau et qu'on pressait contre ses lèvres une fiole à l'odeur nauséabonde. Il tenta bien de se soustraire, mais la voix calme qui l'exhortait à boire était quasi hypnotique à ses oreilles, et il avala le contenu de la fiole du mieux qu'il put. Il manqua d'avoir un haut-le-cœur après avoir terminé, et il sentit aussitôt un verre se presser à ses lèvres et il but à nouveau avidement.

Il continuait à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, ni crier sa souffrance, et au bout d'un temps interminable, il lui sembla que la douleur commençait à refluer. C'est alors que repassèrent en boucle les quelques paroles qui avaient été prononcées depuis son réveil.

L'une des voix avait parlé de Lucius et Drago, il en était certain. Et cette voix ressemblait beaucoup à celle qui l'avait insulté et rabaissée pendant six ans, à savoir celle de Rogue. Oui, mais Rogue n'était pas gentil avec lui, hein ? Même s'il était en train de crever sur place, il ne ferait que ricaner ? Et ce n'était pas Lucius Malefoy qui pouvait avoir eu cette douceur dans ses gestes pour l'aider à boire de l'eau et très certainement une potion contre la douleur ? Et jamais Drago Malefoy n'aurait levé le petit doigt pour le soigner ?

Non, hein ?

Il ne pouvait pas être là, en ayant l'impression que jamais il ne se resservirait de ses mains, en compagnie des Malefoy et de Rogue ?

Il était bien au Terrier ?

Pitié ! C'était bien Ron, ou même Fred ou Georges qui l'avait aidé à boire ?

Les Weasley avaient trouvé deux médicomages pour le sortir du pétrin ?

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il ouvrit les yeux et batailla pour tenter d'y voir un peu moins flou, ce qui n'était guère évident compte tenu des larmes qui continuaient, les traîtresses, à déborder de ses yeux. Lorsque Remus vit ce geste alors qu'il épiait la réaction d'Harry depuis son entrée dans la chambre sans un mot, il prit enfin la parole d'un ton neutre :

- Reste calme, Harry et ne bouge pas. Il faut d'abord soigner tes mains entièrement.

- Remus … Mes lunettes …

- Elles sont inutiles pour l'instant, elles ne feraient que te gêner.

- On est … au Terrier, hein ? Bredouilla Harry.

- Non, et je pense que tu en as parfaitement conscience, répondit Remus d'un ton plus dur. On est au seul endroit où tu pouvais avoir accès à des soins compétents et être en totale sécurité par la même occasion. Hors d'atteinte du ministère, des mangemorts et … de la justice gobeline par la même occasion !

Remus avait presque craché ses derniers mots tant sa colère et son inquiétude rétrospective pour le jeune garçon avait pris le pas. Lorsqu'il vit Harry hocher la tête négativement, il reprit en grondant :

- Ca suffit ! Têtu comme tu es, je sais parfaitement que tu n'as rien lu du livre sur les veelas que je t'ai laissé, et bien crois-moi, pendant ta convalescence, je me ferai un plaisir de te faire la lecture ! Et quand ça ne sera pas ça, tu m'expliqueras en détail l raisonnement qui t'a conduit à cambrioler le coffre des Lestrange !

Lucius était chagriné. D'un côté, il ne pouvait être que ravi que Remus pousse ainsi Harry vers lui, mais il ne sentait que trop le désarroi total de son jeune compagnon. Il avait envie de le bercer dans ses bras, de sortir ses ailes et de l'envelopper dedans, de lui murmurer combien il l'aimait déjà, combien il prendrait soin de lui, comment ils allaient repartir sur des bases totalement différentes à trois avec Severus. Mais le visage buté d'Harry lui fit garder le silence. Il croisa le regard de Severus qui comprit tout le déchirement de son veela, mais qui ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, tout occupé qu'il était à sauver les mains d'Harry. Il fallait, avec l'aide de Drago, qu'il arrive à faire mieux que l'année précédente avec Dumbledore. Pendant de longues minutes, seuls les murmures des sorts lancés par Severus et Drago se firent entendre.

Harry avait refermé les yeux. Il ne pouvait qu'admettre que la douleur se retirait peu à peu de ses mains. Qu'il ne sentait plus ce feu dévorant ses chairs qui l'avait réveillé. Il s'efforçait de ne pas bouger son visage, mais il était positivement terrifié. Il pouvait bien se l'avouer, il imaginait tout de suite le pire : Malefoy allait le forcer à rester avec lui, et peut-être même à s'accoupler avec lui pour lui faire payer ces soins !

Il refusait totalement d'associer le terme 'faire l'amour' avec Malefoy !

Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Voldemort ne l'avait jamais fait plier, ce n'est pas ses deux bras droits qui allaient commencer ! Il faudrait juste qu'il attende que ses mains aillent un peu mieux et il trouverait comment s'échapper !

Remus observait avec un certain détachement les émotions passer sur le visage d'Harry. Il avait vu la peur être petit à petit remplacée par la détermination. Il n'allait pas être évident de garder Harry à la Tanière longtemps … Et ce, même s'ils étaient quatre.

Il sursauté légèrement quand la voix de Severus brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

- On est au bout, là, Drago ?

- Je crois, soupira ce dernier d'une voix lasse. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas si …

- On va te bander les mains, Harry, pendant vingt-quatre heures, coupa Severus. Ensuite, on verra avec toi ce que tu ressens, et ce que tu peux bouger.

- Alors je peux rentrer au Terrier, affirma Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Libre à toi, rétorqua sèchement Severus. Mais tu le fais tout seul !

- Severus, commença Lucius d'un ton chagriné, je pourrais …

- Non, Lucius ! Contra son compagnon. Tu ne feras rien du tout, toi non plus. Il veut partir ? Parfait, qu'il y aille ! Mais qu'il assume un peu seul les conséquences de ses actes ! Il croit qu'il va pouvoir mettre un pied par terre après ce qu'il a subi et avec ce qu'il a sur le corps ? Qu'il essaye ! Mais que …

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade par un long gémissement de douleur d'Harry qui venait de tenter de se redresser et de constater, piteusement, qu'il en était absolument incapable dans l'instant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une multitude d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc appliquées sur l'ensemble du devant de son corps !

- Ah ça c'est malin, Potter ! Râla Drago. Remus s'est échiné cette nuit à soigner toutes tes blessures et tu viens en cinq secondes d'en rouvrir la moitié !

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné Malefoy, haleta difficilement Harry.

- Ca suffit tous les deux ! Gronda Lucius. Vous n'allez certainement pas recommencer votre petite guerre ici !

- Je veux rentrer au Terrier, murmura Harry.

- Pour l'instant, tu n'es pas capable de te redresser, Harry, contra Lucius le plus gentiment qu'il put, il va falloir attendre un petit peu …

Tout en parlant il relâcha très légèrement son attraction veela pour perturber le jeune garçon. Il s'attira un regard noir de la part de Severus et un déstabilisé de Remus, mais il n'en avait cure, il voulait simplement étouffer dans l'œuf toute rébellion de la part d'Harry.

Ce dernier était perturbé. Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, pourquoi refuser de rester tant qu'il était si mal ? Le corps chaud contre lequel il s'appuyait était confortable … Une petite voix au fond de lui avait beau lui murmurer qu'il y avait forcément un truc, qu'il ne pouvait pas passer ainsi de l'envie de fuir cette maison et ses occupants à une acceptation assez aisée de cette situation, il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre.

Lucius fit discrètement signe aux trois autres de sortir de la pièce, et il déploya ses ailes dès que Remus et Drago furent sortis. Il vit bien que Severus refusait de sortir, et il lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Une seconde plus tard, Harry était entouré par les deux ailes jaunes clair du veela et Lucius réfrénait à nouveau son attraction. Il voulait pouvoir discuter un peu plus librement avec son plus jeune compagnon.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux en comprenant qu'il savourait maintenant l'étreinte. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il voulait comprendre par quel misérable sortilège il commencerait à apprécier Malefoy. Il déglutit péniblement en voyant les deux ailes le recouvrir entièrement. Il aurait voulu s'en dégager, mais l'impression de bien-être qui le submergeait était trop forte pour qu'il puisse s'y opposer. Il se sentait impuissant devant cette nouvelle situation. Il ne voulait pas apprécier ce traitement, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il fut d'autant plus mortifié qu'il surprit le rictus légèrement moqueur de Rogue qui dardait son regard noir sur lui. Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, il entendit Lucius gronder dans son dos :

- Ce n'est pas en te fichant de lui qu'on va avancer Severus ! Et même si ta mémoire est courte, moi, je me rappelle parfaitement que tu n'en menais pas plus large que lui lorsque nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois et que tu t'es également retrouvé dans mes ailes !

Le visage de Severus se tendit, et il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour riposter lorsque Lucius continua, à la plus grande stupeur d'Harry :

- Oui, parfaitement, on va l'aider à accepter cette situation en lui faisant comprendre que tu es passé par toutes les étapes par lesquelles il va passer ! Tu ne vas certainement pas faire le fanfaron là-dessus !

- Et devenir la risée de tout le monde ensuite ?

- Je ne le pense pas. Harry est suffisamment grand pour savoir que l'arme est à double tranchant ! Maintenant, tu n'avais pas parlé de lui bander ses mains ?

Severus hocha simplement la tête sans se départir de son air renfrogné. Rapidement, des bandages volèrent vers lui, et il s'assit juste à côté d'Harry, pour la plus grande horreur de ce dernier.

Severus ne réprima qu'à grand peine un claquement de langue agacé, mais il y parvint tandis qu'il voyait les ailes de Lucius se fermer encore plus étroitement sur Harry. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot tandis que Severus entourait habilement, et avec le plus de douceur qu'il pouvait tout de même, les mains tout justes reconstruites. Il vit plusieurs fois Harry se mordre la lèvre, et même des larmes de douleur perler à ses yeux, il sentit Lucius se raidir, mais personne ne se risqua au moindre commentaire. Il contempla ensuite, navré, le drap qui s'auréolait de plusieurs tâches de sang, signe que plusieurs blessures avaient été rouvertes, ainsi que l'avait râlé Drago.

Il hésitait à découvrir le jeune homme pour le soigner entièrement. Mais qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, pour lui-même, il se fichait totalement de la pudeur du jeune homme, et l'aurait même volontiers légèrement nargué. Mais voilà, il était bien obligé de compter avec cette réaction par le simple fait qu'elle allait en engendrer une chez Lucius qui n'allait pas supporter que son deuxième compagnon soit mal à l'aise. Et les réactions de Lucius lui importaient énormément. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer d'être mis sur la touche pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, et il avait parfaitement conscience que le veela allait déjà se concentrer sur son plus jeune compagnon. Il l'interrogea silencieusement du regard, profitant sans vergogne qu'Harry continuait à garder les yeux fermés pour il ne savait quelle raison dont il se fichait éperdument. Il sentit à nouveau une bouffée de désir lui traverser les reins comme Lucius lui faisait signe de s'occuper des blessures, le veela tentait donc de perturber Harry pour qu'il se laisse soigner. Il ôta rapidement le drap et soupira en voyant les diverses blessures qui saignaient à nouveau.

Harry eut le réflexe de se redresser pour rattraper le drap qui venait de dévoiler, à sa plus grande horreur, sa complète nudité. Et il fut à nouveau cloué par la douleur. Il ne comprit même pas les paroles de Lucius Malefoy, il était trop occupé à ne pas gémir encore une fois. Il fut absolument mortifié de sentir sur ses jambes, puis sur son torse les mains de son professeur de défense s'occuper de passer un baume. Et il passa en mode terrifié lorsqu'il sentit ces mêmes mains approcher sans hésiter du centre de son corps. Et il ne put résister à l'envie de se débattre lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Lucius se refermer encore un peu plus sur lui.

- Harry ! Commença par gronder Severus avant de se mordre la langue, puis de reprendre d'une voix contrainte. Je n'ai pas de pensée déplacée. Mais il faut que je soigne tes blessures, sinon, ça sera pire.

- Remus, gémit Harry en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux.

- Non, contra fermement Lucius. Je refuse qu'il te voit nu encore une fois ! Cette nuit était bien suffisant !

Cette réflexion mit Harry en rage. Le veela commençait déjà à vouloir régenter sa vie !

- Mauvaise défense, commenta Severus en voyant le regard furieux d'Harry.

- Peut-être que ça l'aidera pour un temps à rester loin des ennuis ! Rétorqua Lucius. Ne t'y trompe pas Harry, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et pour l'instant c'est de te soigner ! Mais, oui, je refuse que quiconque d'autre que Severus ou moi pose les mains sur toi si je peux faire autrement !

- Et si moi, je ne veux pas ? S'étrangla Harry.

- Tant que tu es dans cet état, tu n'as pas le choix. Après, les caresses et les attouchements seront voulus mutuellement.

Merlin, pensa Harry alors qu'un violent frisson le parcourait. Il nageait en plein délire. Comment Malefoy pouvait-il penser qu'il allait avoir _envie_ de recevoir des caresses de sa part ?

Severus haussa un sourcil en voyant l'air profondément horrifié et dégouté d'Harry, puis il murmura lentement à l'adresse de Lucius :

- Si tu oses dire que ça te ramènes vingt ans en arrière, Lucius, je te jure que tu vas faire abstinence un bon moment !

Lucius eut un sourire de reconnaissance à l'attention de son compagnon qui venait de se dévoiler très légèrement, et répliqua doucement :

- Tu n'en serais même pas capable ! En attendant, ne le fait pas languir plus longtemps, termine de le soigner pour qu'on puisse le recouvrir !

Pendant les quelques minutes qu'il fallut encore à Severus, Harry se jura de remettre un pied par terre le plus vite possible pour s'échapper de là …

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Remus et Drago étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre sur la conduite à tenir. Dans l'urgence, finalement tout semblait plus facile. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, sans rien de spécifique à faire, ils ne savaient trop, l'un comme l'autre, comment se comporter. Finalement, Remus prit une bonne respiration et dit :

- Tu as peut-être faim ?

- Je … oui, bafouilla lamentablement Drago. Oui, je crois que ce serait bien … Je veux dire de manger …

Remus regarda le jeune homme se diriger nerveusement vers la cuisine, et s'amusa secrètement lorsqu'il se retourna brutalement pour bafouiller encore :

- Mais … Et vous ? Vous avez peut-être faim également ?

- Non, je te remercie Drago, nous avons déjà déjeuné avec ton père ce matin.

- Ce matin ? Mais … il est quelle heure ? Demanda Drago interloqué.

- Près d'onze heures, maintenant.

- Ah. Bien.

Drago se retourna misérablement vers la cuisine. Il se sentait complètement en dessous de tout. Il bafouillait comme un gamin de quatre ans ! Il fallait absolument qu'il se ressaisisse ! Enfin, il n'avait pas passé une année entière à tenir son rôle ô combien déplaisant pour maintenant ne plus arriver à se comporter convenablement devant son propre compagnon !

Remus, de son côté, était assez dérouté par le jeune homme. Il avait quitté un gamin arrogant, sûr de lui et parfaitement trouillard, pour trouver quatre ans après, un jeune veela totalement attendrissant dans sa nervosité et qui ne le prenait pas de haut, malgré sa condition de loup-garou. Il le suivit donc dans la cuisine et le regarda se préparer un copieux en-cas. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago sache manier une poêle pour se faire cuire ses œufs brouillés. Et il sut qu'il devait absolument prendre un peu plus les choses en main lorsque Drago manqua de se lâcher la poêle sur les pieds quand il lui en fit la remarque. Il attendit néanmoins que Drago finisse de manger, et s'attendrit des coups d'œil furtifs dont il était l'objet avant de venir se placer tranquillement derrière lui et de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

Drago se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer un gémissement de contentement lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur des mains de son compagnon se diffuser sur sa peau à travers son mince tee-shirt.

Remus eut un léger sourire satisfait lorsqu'il constata le pouvoir qu'il avait sur le jeune homme par un simple attouchement comme celui-là. Il commença à masser légèrement les épaules du veela pour le détendre et murmura doucement :

- Parle-moi de cette année. En commençant par le début.

Drago sut immédiatement à quoi Remus faisait allusion. Il n'avait pas envie de s'humilier à raconter ce qu'il avait fait et subi, mais savait qu'il n'avait guère le choix. Il avait eut du mal à l'admettre, mais si Remus était la moitié comme Potter sur le plan du caractère, dire la vérité, toute la vérité, était sa seule chance que son compagnon comprenne ses actes passés. La douceur des mains sur ses épaules accompagna son long récit. Il les sentit bien se crisper de temps à autre, mais il fut particulièrement heureux que Remus ne l'interrompe pas.

Un long silence suivit sa confession. Remus fut le premier à le rompre :

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais les joues si creuses ce soir-là à Poudlard … Ce que t'ont fait endurer Voldemort, ta mère et ta tante est parfaitement révoltant.

- Vous me croyez ? Souffla Drago, soulagé.

- Disons très honnêtement que oui, je suis très enclin à te croire, ne serait-ce que parce que tout corrobore parfaitement avec les documents que Dumbledore m'a laissés d'un côté, et mes aspirations de l'autre. Maintenant, je préfère te mettre en garde tout de suite : tu n'auras pas d'autre chance que maintenant pour me dire l'entière vérité. Car si je m'aperçois ensuite que tu m'as menti, je peux te jurer que tu regretteras plus d'une fois que je ne t'ai pas rejeté tellement tu souffriras !

Drago déglutit péniblement et fut particulièrement heureux de n'avoir dit que la stricte vérité à son compagnon. Sa dernière phrase ressemblait à une terrible sentence dont il n'imaginait même pas la nature !

- Maintenant, c'est également pour cela que le laisse sans hésiter Harry avec ton père. Je sais qu'il ne veut vraiment que son bonheur, même s'il va avoir un mal de chien avec cet entêté notoire ! Mais disons que tu es également l'assurance pour Harry que ton père va le traiter correctement.

- Il risque de le rejeter ? Demanda Drago passablement inquiet. Et pourquoi je suis son assurance vis à vis de mon père ?

- Disons que tant que je suis avec toi, et ton père avec Harry, personne ne peut envisager de faire du mal à un autre sans voir l'un de ceux qu'il aime en subir les conséquences. Cela devrait assez bien ôter toute idée belliqueuse des différents cerveaux. Quant à Harry, rejeter totalement ton père ? Non, je n'y crois pas car il n'a pas, et n'aura jamais la cruauté nécessaire pour le faire. Lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, c'est une certitude en revanche !

- Il ne peut pas faire pire que cette nuit, maintenant !

- Et bien je n'en suis plus si sûr que ça. A chaque fois, à chaque aventure, j'ai toujours cru qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pire, comme tu dis. LE souci, c'est qu'il a toujours réussi à me surprendre en faisant pire la fois d'après … Alors, est-ce que le cambriolage de Gringotts est le point d'orgue de ses frasques, j'avoue que je n'y mettrai plus ma main dans la gueule d'un dragon maintenant !

La gêne entre les deux hommes s'étant considérablement amoindrie, ils purent continuer à discuter sans trop de difficulté, évitant malgré tout les sujets les plus brûlants. Quand Severus les rejoignit et qu'ils avisèrent son visage orageux, ils craignirent malgré tout le pire, d'autant que Severus lâcha un rageur :

- Quel foutu gamin ! Même pas capable de faire abstraction de son petit orgueil pour se laisser soigner !

Remus plissa les yeux et demanda tranquillement :

- Où était le problème ?

- Monsieur est plus pudique qu'une pucelle effarouchée !

Alors que Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en comprenant le sous-entendu, il entendit Remus soupirer avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix interrogative :

- Dis-moi, Severus, à son âge, tu avais tant confiance en ton corps que tu aurais accepté facilement de te retrouver nu devant deux hommes dont tu sais pertinemment que l'un au moins te veux pour amant ? Alors que tu as toujours été convaincu que tu n'es pas de ce bord là ? Et que tu avais une petite amie il y a encore quelques semaines ?

Severus lui jeta un regard noir qui ne l'effrayait plus depuis bien longtemps, si tant est qu'il l'eut fait un jour. Et il fut, une fois de plus, secrètement amusé lorsque la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut :

- La jeune Weasley a intérêt à se tenir loin de lui, maintenant ! Sinon, je te jure qu'elle aura des problèmes !

Remus eut une petite moue dubitative provoquant la remarque de Drago qui passa, sans même s'en rendre compte, au tutoiement avec son compagnon :

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que papa laisserait passer ça ?

- Et tu crois vraiment que ton père prendra le risque de fâcher Harry pour de bon ? Non, non, crois-moi, tout sera une question d'équilibre.

- Mais enfin, vous n'allez pas fréquenter d'autres personnes, s'insurgea Drago.

- Au sens amoureux, non, rétorqua fermement Remus, au sens amitié, n'imagine même pas que je reste cloîtré ici pour la fin de ma vie ! Sinon, tu n'aurais pas, par hasard, oublié ce que je t'ai dit à propos de tes crises de jalousie ?

Drago devint soudainement rouge brique en se souvenant de ce que Remus lui avait promis. Après tout … ne serait-ce pas une idée … séduisante ?

Les deux regards se chargèrent peu à peu de désir, et Severus finit par grommeler :

- Ah, tu ne vas pas commencer à le séduire sous mon nez, Lupin ?

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions pouvoir sortir tous les deux sans être reconnus, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne crois pas que mon dernier lieu de vie soit tellement indiqué pour Drago … ni pour une union …

A ces mots, Drago sentit un frisson lui passer le long de la colonne. Son compagnon parlait ouvertement d'une union avec lui. Il l'acceptait. Son veela exultait en lui.

Remus avait conscience des émotions qui traversaient le jeune homme, mais Severus avait raison, il ne le séduirait pas juste sous son nez. C'est pour ça qu'il finit par poser la première question qui lui passa par la tête :

- Sais-tu pourquoi les glamours que vous aviez posé ont en quelque sorte disparu à la librairie ?

- Ils n'ont pas disparu, s'exaspéra Severus. Ils étaient toujours là, sinon tous les aurors nous auraient sauté dessus, Tonks et Shacklebolt les premiers !

- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai dit 'en quelque sorte', souligna Remus sans perdre patience. Mais que Severus pouvait être agaçant parfois avec sa maniaquerie de la précision !

- Vous avez été plusieurs à pouvoir voir à travers, concéda Severus, à partir du moment où vous aviez pris conscience qu'il s'agissait de nous, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça !

- Pas plus compliqué que ça ? Souffla Remus.

- C'est trop compliqué pour toi ? Se moqua Severus.

- Il faudrait déjà peut-être que je te dise, Remus, intervint Drago, que papa a mis deux heures à nous expliquer le principe de fonctionnement de ces glamours …

- Drago, s'insurgea Severus.

- Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?

Le ton de Drago était tout à la fois innocent et ironique à souhait.

- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est ton père qui maîtrise ces glamours ? Reprit Remus, amusé.

- Il les a découvert, oui, et il nous les a appris pour que nous soyons indépendants.

- Ce qui vous a permis d'aller briguer les postes d'enseignants à Poudlard ?

Remus ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réaction que provoqua sa phrase, somme toute anodine. Severus se renfrogna plus que jamais et leur tourna le dos, tandis que Drago pouffait sans vergogne, se rendant ainsi encore plus désirable aux yeux du lycanthrope. Une chose était certaine, le jeune veela semblait avoir une toute autre personnalité dans cette maison que tout ce qu'il avait pu montrer jusque là, et ce caractère couplé à un physique plus qu'agréable rendrait l'union … particulièrement délicieuse pour Remus …

Mais, encore une fois, il se morigéna et s'obligea à revenir sur le terrain de Poudlard, malgré la contrariété évidente de Severus. Ce dernier était déjà plongé dans ses souvenirs de la semaine précédente …

* * *

Flash-back

* * *

Ils avaient passé les grilles de Poudlard sans encombre pour arriver devant les grandes portes où le professeur McGonagall, fraîchement désignée comme directrice de l'établissement, les attendait. Severus remarqua que sa collègue avait les traits bien plus tirés en ce milieu d'été. Elle les conduisit d'un bon pas vers le bureau du directeur tout en devisant de choses banales. Severus eut un pincement au cœur en constatant que rien n'avait changé en un mois.

L'entretien se déroula de façon stricte, avec présentation de leurs références respectives et questions diverses de la part du professeur McGonagall. Enfin, celle-ci leur offrit un sourire fatigué en déclarant :

- Vos références sont plus qu'excellentes, Messieurs, et je ne peux vous cacher mon soulagement de pouvoir vous proposer à vous, M. Prince, le poste de Duel nouvellement créé à cause des événements tragiques de juin, et à vous, M. Donson, le poste de professeur métamorphose. Et vos expériences passées, M. Prince, m'encouragent à vous proposer sans hésiter une mission supplémentaire au sein de Poudlard. Comme vous le savez, les étudiants de notre école sont répartis en quatre maison. J'ai dirigé l'une d'entre elle pendant plus de vingt ans, et c'est avec plaisir que je vous propose de me remplacer à la tête de la maison Gryffondor.

Lucius parvint difficilement à camoufler son début d'éclat de rire en toux.

Merlin !

Severus ? Directeur de Gryffondor ?

Il n'osa même pas jeter un œil vers son compagnon, sinon, trente ans de simulation ou pas, il n'allait pas tenir son sérieux.

Non, mais elle blaguait, là ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, il entendit la voix étranglée et un peu trop haut perchée de Severus :

- Madame, c'est … enfin … je veux dire … c'est un honneur … enfin, ce serait un honneur mais … n'y aurait-il pas un professeur qui connaîtrait mieux les élèves que moi qui ne connaît personne actuellement ? Et qui serait donc plus à même de diriger efficacement cette …. maison ?

- Je vous avouerai que non, mon cher M. Prince. Les directeurs de maison sont sélectionnés parmi les enseignants des matières obligatoires jusqu'aux buses. Le professeur Flitwick, qui enseigne les sortilèges, dirige la maison Serdaigle, le professeur Chourave materne ses Pouffsoufle avec autant d'énergie que ses filets du diable, et enfin le professeur Slughorn, qui a repris depuis l'année dernière l'enseignement des potions a, depuis le départ du … enfin … de Rogue, repris en main la maison Serpentard. Le professeur Lupin, eut égard à sa lycanthropie, ne peut diriger une maison telle que Gryffondor. Et, sans vouloir vous vexer, M. Donson, votre compagnon a nettement plus l'expérience concernant l'encadrement de jeunes assez dynamiques …

Lucius ne put que hocher la tête en retour. Toutes ses forces étaient mobilisées pour qu'aucun de ses muscles faciaux ne bougent …

- Mais … Enfin, soupira Severus, vaincu par le sort mais se devant de tenir son rôle jusqu'au bout, si vous étiez la directrice de cette maison, peut-être pouvez-vous m'en parler un peu plus ?

- Je ne vous cacherai pas, M. Prince, que la maison abrite les élèves très certainement les plus têtes brûlées de l'école, admit le professeur McGonagall avec un léger sourire, et qu'il n'est pas toujours facile, à eux en particulier, de leur faire admettre qu'un règlement est fait pour être respecté.

- Comme Harry Potter, insinua doucement Severus, la presse australienne fait également l'écho de tout ce qui tourne autour du Survivant …

- Je crains malheureusement que le jeune Harry ne soit pas là à la rentrée, soupira la directrice en jetant un regard mélancolique par la fenêtre. Cela lui serait pourtant bénéfique de continuer à suivre l'enseignement des professeurs s'il doit à nouveau se retrouver devant Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Vous n'envisagez pas sérieusement qu'il doive le combattre ? Répliqua Severus, voulant être totalement crédible.

- Pas de gaîté de cœur, oh non ! Mais, malheureusement, l'acharnement dont Vous-Savez-Qui fait preuve à son encontre nous suggère qu'il redoute cet adolescent entre tous. Parce qu'il l'a vaincu une fois étant bébé, bien sûr, mais ensuite parce qu'il a, avec de la chance certes, mais aussi avec courage et plein de conviction, réussi à retarder son retour. Vous auriez eu face à vous un adolescent, certes rebelle, mais pas beaucoup plus que les autres adolescents de son âge. Si vous lisez les journaux, Harry est décrit comme arrogant, plein de suffisance. Pour l'avoir côtoyé au quotidien, je dirai plutôt qu'il est fier, mais là encore, il n'égalera jamais certains de ma connaissance, mais il est surtout particulièrement loyal envers quiconque aura acquis sa confiance. Et, bien sûr, son courage déplacerait Poudlard ! Concernant ses études, il n'était pas un élève brillant, mais c'était un très bon élément, avec une matière de prédilection : la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Même mon ancien collègue, le professeur Rogue, cracha-t-elle, a bien été obligé de lui mettre un E de moyenne l'année dernière alors que leurs relations étaient … au mieux catastrophiques … au pire cataclysmiques !

Lucius se tendit intérieurement devant cet énoncé. Il savait pertinemment que le professeur McGonagall n'était pas portée sur l'exagération, et, bien qu'il s'en douta, entendre de la bouche d'un tiers que les relations entre ses deux compagnons étaient au delà de houleuses lui procurait les plus vives inquiétudes. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire qu'Harry ne revienne pas à la rentrée ? Il sut gré à Severus de ne pas insister sur le sujet plus avant et écouta avec attention la suite de la conversation. Severus la fit habilement porter sur des points pratiques concernant la direction de la maison, ainsi que la matière qu'il devait enseigner puisqu'il n'avait aucune référence en la matière.

Les deux hommes n'échangèrent que des banalités en quittant le bureau de la directrice et transplanèrent dès qu'ils eurent franchi les grilles de Poudlard. Dès leur arrivée près de la Tanière, Severus cracha brutalement :

- Un seul commentaire, Lucius, un seul et je te fais prendre conscience de tous les muscles et les tendons que tu as, et crois-moi, tu regretteras vite le Doloris !

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude de diriger une maison, Severus, répondit Lucius légèrement moqueur.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Drago curieux. L'entretien avec McGonagall s'est mal passé ?

- Au contraire, sourit Lucius en regardant son compagnon fulminer. Je vais enseigner la métamorphose, Severus, le duel, mais en plus il va diriger une maison à Poudlard !

- Ah ? Oui, évidemment, depuis ton départ, Serpentard s'est retrouvé sans directeur et …

- Pas du tout, coupa Lucius avec un rire dans la voix tandis que Severus lui jetait un regard meurtrier. Slughorn reprend ses prérogatives de directeur de Serpentard …

- Mais alors, quelle …

Drago s'interrompit soudain, pris d'un doute affreux. Son regard passa successivement du visage rieur de son père à celui renfrogné de Severus et un léger sourire commença à étirer ses lèvres :

- Non … Elle ne confie pas … sa PROPRE maison à …

Mais lorsqu'il vit Severus se frotter douloureusement les tempes, il ne put se retenir à son tour : il éclata de rire.

- Néanmoins, soupira Lucius, je crains que nous devions nous passer de la distraction de voir Severus en train de diriger cette maison … Harry ne semble pas devoir revenir à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Drago, donc nous n'avons rien à y faire …

* * *

Fin du Flash-Back

* * *


	20. Première confrontation

Contexte :

Coucou !

Le voilà enfin le chapitre suivant ! Je sais, j'ai été un chouilla plus longue que prévu, et surtout vous allez m'étrangler à la fin. Mais j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la suite avance bien …

* * *

_Chapitre 20 : Première confrontation_

Severus regardait Remus et Drago rire sous cape. Oh, il savait parfaitement que le plus jeune avait dû murmurer sa nouvelle condition, si tant est qu'ils iraient vraiment à Poudlard, à son compagnon, et il se doutait qu'ils se moquaient de lui. Il en était parfaitement exaspéré, et qui ne le serait pas ? Mais au fond de lui, il était soulagé : Drago et Remus semblaient déjà forts complices après avoir pu passer un peu de temps ensemble. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la magie vélane ne s'était pas trompée. Mais alors, pourquoi, pourquoi donc lui infligeait-elle Potter ? Hein ?

Il jeta son regard le plus noir à Remus lorsque ce dernier ironisa doucement :

- Alors là, chapeau bas, Severus ! Devenir directeur de maison d'Harry cette année, tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer !

- Drago, débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais fait taire Remus avant que je ne m'en charge !

Mais il n'avait pas du tout anticipé ce que sa réplique pourrait faire naître comme idée chez Drago. D'un air à la fois timide et décidé, ce dernier s'approcha de Remus qui plissa légèrement les yeux. Et il fit enfin ce dont il rêvait depuis qu'il avait admis son compagnon : il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après un court instant de flottement de Remus du à son étonnement, le loup-garou n'hésita pas, il passa une main dans le dos du plus jeune pour le retenir et commença à lui rendre son baiser, légèrement, avec beaucoup de douceur. Il sentait toute la retenue de Drago et très certainement son inexpérience. Il entendit également le soupir exaspéré de Severus qui leur jeta avant de s'en aller de la cuisine :

- Vous pourriez au moins attendre que je ne sois pas là !

Drago mit immédiatement fin au baiser pour crier en retour :

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de le faire taire !

Remus sourit tranquillement en retenant son jeune compagnon contre lui. Il sentait bien que Drago était nettement moins à l'aise maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une telle occasion. Il reprit donc sans hésiter ces lèvres qui l'attiraient déjà tant et attira son veela plus étroitement contre lui. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient à la perfection, ils étaient de la même taille ou presque. Ils se découvraient avec la lenteur dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Néanmoins, Remus continua à prendre l'initiative et il demanda l'accès à la bouche de Drago d'une langue mutine qui vint redessiner les lèvres qui lui faisaient face. Dès qu'elles s'entrouvrirent, il ne se précipita pas, mais prit au contraire tout son temps pour investir l'antre qui s'offrait à lui.

Drago se sentait gauche dans cette étreinte, mais il la savourait pleinement. Il répondit timidement d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus de passion, aux demandes de Remus. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement de frustration s'échapper de sa gorge lorsque son compagnon mit fin au baiser, mais ils devaient tous les deux reprendre leur souffle. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé les yeux, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il comprit, en voyant le visage de Remus, pourquoi sa nature vélane n'avait pas hésitée à lui choisir un loup-garou. Il voyait dans les prunelles dorées qui lui faisaient face tout à la fois la sauvagerie du loup et sa dominance, ainsi que toute la retenue et la douceur de l'homme. Il déglutit péniblement, mais pas de peur, non, mais son cœur battait déjà la chamade à l'idée de ce que cet homme pourrait lui faire vivre. Il allait être dominé, entièrement, sans ambiguïté, sans autre choix possible. Mais sa soumission ne serait pas avilissante, au contraire.

- Il faudra que je retienne cette méthode pour faire déguerpir Severus, finit par murmurer Remus.

- Depuis le temps que c'est moi qui doit m'éclipser quand ils ont ce genre d'idées en tête avec papa, ça fait du bien de lui renvoyer le cognard !

- C'est assez déroutant de t'entendre prononcer le mot papa …

- Je l'ai toujours fait à la Tanière. C'est le nom de cette maison, expliqua Drago devant l'air interrogateur de Remus.

- Ce n'est pas très puriste comme éducation, ça !

- C'est pour ça que je n'y avais le droit qu'ici, surtout pas au Manoir devant ma mère !

- Un double jeu ? Si jeune ?

- Depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, oui. Papa avait bien sûr mis en place les protections nécessaires, comme certains sorts qui transformaient mes papa en père, ou le tutoiement en vouvoiement, mais il a pu me les retirer à l'âge de huit ans. Je ne me suis jamais trompé depuis.

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, Remus vit tout le Drago Malefoy qu'il n'appréciait guère remonter à la surface du visage du jeune homme : la fierté, l'arrogance revenaient au galop. Il répliqua assez fermement :

- Sois gentil de ne pas me confondre avec ta harpie de mère, et ressors-moi le Drago un peu paniqué de tout à l'heure. Il est bien plus séduisant et attirant …

Sans même s'en rendre compte, les yeux de Drago s'agrandir légèrement, ses traits se détendirent et une expression à la fois ravie et étonnée se peignit sur son visage. Son compagnon le trouvait vraiment séduisant ? Attirant même ? Le sourire qu'il eut en réponse lui fit comprendre quelle genre d'attitude allait plaire à son compagnon. Il s'y plierait bien volontiers, car telle est l'essence du veela : vivre pour plaire à son compagnon. Autant il lui avait été difficile de ne pas être hautain à longueur de journée ces derniers jours alors qu'il devait agir comme Jack Donson, surtout face à plusieurs personnes du ministère que son père lui avait appris à dénigrer en public, autant, face à Remus, tout lui paraissait simple.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on laisse Severus revenir, finit par murmure Remus. Sinon, je n'ose même pas imaginer quelle va être son humeur si on le met à la diète en plus …

- Oh, ça ne pourra pas être pire que lorsqu'il a appris que le deuxième compagnon de papa était Harry, grommela Drago sans réfléchir.

Remus eut un léger sourire amusé avant de répondre :

- Je savais bien que ton père avait sciemment éludé la vérité lorsqu'on a parlé de ça cette nuit. Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient été étonnés.

- Ah ça, pour être étonnés, ils l'étaient, fit Drago sarcastique. Autant que tu l'es quand tu reçois un coup de massue sur la tête, oui !

- Et toi ? Comment as-tu réagi ? Quand tu as su pour moi, précisa Remus.

Drago baissa la tête. Il ne savait que répondre sans vexer Remus.

- J'ai eu un peu de mal, finit-il par marmonner, puis de laisser le silence s'installer, faute de savoir quoi dire.

- Je suis heureux que tu me dises la vérité, Drago.

Alors que Drago relevait la tête et affichait une expression assez surprise, Remus continua, ironique :

- J'aurai commencé à m'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale si tu m'avais, sans mentir, dit que tu avais sauté de joie à l'idée d'avoir un compagnon de vingt ans de plus que toi, de surcroît loup-garou ! Maintenant, la seule vraie question qu'il reste est : est-ce que cela te gêne encore ?

Drago soupira légèrement avec un petit sourire. Puis il répondit lentement, tout en sentant ses joues chauffer :

- Plus maintenant. Pas après la façon dont tu m'as embrassé.

L'air interrogateur et concerné de son compagnon le fit continuer :

- Pendant un bref instant, juste après … Enfin, j'ai tout vu en toi : le loup et l'homme. Et j'ai eu la certitude qu'aucun des deux ne me ferait du mal. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais c'est un fait. Je suis tranquille.

Remus eut une légère moue avant de déclarer d'une voix rendue un peu plus rauque par cet aveu de confiance :

- Evites tout de même de te trouver sur ma route une nuit de pleine lune ! J'ai suffisamment de cicatrices sur le corps pour deux !

- Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu seras dangereux pour moi … Je veux dire … Je ne suis pas entièrement humain, moi non plus. Je ne suis pas persuadé que tu me feras du mal. Peut-être même que ma présence pourra t'apaiser un peu ?

Remus eut l'air un moment interloqué, puis il reprit sur un ton volontairement dramatique :

- Ah non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as seulement été quelques heures en contact avec Harry et il t'a transmis son virus de l'inconscience ? Non, plus sérieusement Drago, il est hors de question que tu sois là lors des nuits de pleine lune et encore moins lors de mes transformations …

Drago sentit toute la tension de Remus dans ses muscles alors qu'il lui disait cela, mais il répondit fermement :

- Ne me fais pas faire de cauchemar à propos d'Harry en me comparant à lui ! Quant à ne pas être là quand tu as mal et que tu souffres, tu me demandes l'impossible. Tu es mon compagnon, et je veux être près de toi pour t'aider du mieux que je le peux !

- Alors je demanderai à ton père de m'aider là-dessus, se buta Remus.

- Papa ne se mettra pas deux fois entre nous deux. Il l'a déjà fait une fois, et c'était une fois de trop ! Cracha Drago en retour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Drago lui raconta alors, d'une voix pleine de colère, la façon dont ils avaient aidé Harry au maximum lors de son départ de Privet Drive. Et surtout son désarroi lorsque Lucius lui avait ordonné de suivre Shacklebolt et un faux Potter.

- J'ai cru que j'allais en venir aux mains avec lui lorsqu'il est rentré après, finit-il par avouer.

Remus nota soigneusement l'information que Drago venait de lui donner : Lucius les avait donc suivis jusqu'au Terrier pour assurer la protection d'Harry … Il était tout de même étonnant qu'il ne s'en soit pas vanté lors de leur conversation au petit matin. Mais peut-être voulait-il user de cet argument face à Harry seul ? Il revint néanmoins rapidement à Drago et répéta fermement :

- Toujours est-il que je ne veux pas que tu sois avec moi lors des nuits de pleine lune ! Mes transformations sont suffisamment … humiliantes comme ça sans en rajouter !

- Mais je veux t'aider, plaida Drago. Et puis avec la potion Tue-Loup, tu ne pourras pas être dangereux pour moi !

- Hors de question, trancha Remus le visage dur.

Les deux regards s'affrontèrent, aussi butés l'un que l'autre, personne ne voulant céder.

Ceci valut à Severus deux regards noirs qu'il ignora totalement lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans la cuisine.

- Bon, je vous ai laissé suffisamment de temps pour vous bécoter, maintenant, c'est moi qui reste dans la cuisine pour manger !

- Il faut que tu lui fasses la potion Tue-Loup pour que je puisse rester avec lui les nuits de pleine lune, attaqua immédiatement Drago.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Remus parle strictement en même temps que lui :

- Je refuse catégoriquement que Drago s'approche à moins de trois portes de moi les nuits de pleine lune !

Severus les regarda, légèrement hébété, pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre, ironique :

- Et bien, quand vous vous serez mis d'accord, vous m'en reparlerez !

- Severus, rétorqua Remus colérique, comment peux-tu accepter qu'il reste avec moi lors des pleines lunes ?

- Drago est majeur et je n'ai jamais usé d'autre autorité que celle de directeur de sa maison et de professeur sur lui. Et là, après la nuit que j'ai passé, tu m'excuseras de ne pas vouloir prendre partie dans votre première dispute ! J'aurai suffisamment à faire avec un adolescent borné qui boude actuellement dans mon lit pour me mêler de votre vie !

- Harry ne dort pas ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Remus.

- Lorsque je suis sorti de la pièce, non, maintenant, je n'en sais strictement rien, et très franchement, cela m'est totalement égal ! Qu'il dorme ou non, mais surtout qu'il me fiche la paix quelques minutes sans pousser à bout Lucius, c'est tout ce que je demande !

Remus le regarda l'air un peu renfrogné, mais il ne dit rien. Il s'inquiétait pour Harry, mais il savait aussi que Severus ne l'accepterait pas facilement au début.

* * *

Harry avait vu partir Rogue avec un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Soulagement de ne plus être sous le regard inquisiteur et d'avoir retrouvé un semblant d'intimité puisqu'il avait remonté le drap sur lui après l'avoir soigné, mais inquiétude de constater que Malefoy n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement pour changer de place et lui fiche la paix !

Lucius était parfaitement conscient du malaise de son jeune compagnon, et il était également déchiré entre deux sentiments. Sa nature vélane le poussait à s'écarter pour soulager l'inquiétude d'Harry et ainsi le rendre plus heureux, tandis que son côté humain raisonnait plus froidement et le poussait à tirer parti du désarroi du plus jeune. Après tout, s'il voulait qu'il s'écarte, il avait encore une langue et pouvait s'en servir, non ? Severus lui avait assez rabattu les oreilles sur son incapacité à se taire ?

Finalement, Harry fit honneur à sa maison et dit courageusement :

- Je veux rester seul …

Malheureusement pour lui, sa voix le trahit et Lucius entendit plus un bégaiement terrifié que la demande bien assurée qu'il voulait formuler.

Le veela savait qu'Harry, positionné comme il était, allongé devant lui et la tête reposant sur son torse, ne pouvait voir son visage. Il s'autorisa donc un sourire attendri et amusé, l'histoire bégayait à vingt ans d'intervalle. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, il allait retrouver le même genre d'adolescent que Severus avait été, oscillant entre l'assurance et la timidité … Mais, parce que c'était son compagnon, il répondit simplement, gentiment, sans l'ombre d'une trace de moquerie ou de sarcasme dans la voix :

- Je vais t'aider à t'allonger dans le lit, sans mon support, mais je ne te laisse pas seul car mes ailes doivent autour de toi pour accélérer ta guérison.

Il avait joint le geste à la parole et s'était adroitement glissé sur la gauche d'Harry pour le laisser s'allonger bien à plat sur le dos. Il avait prudemment replié son aile droite, tout en gardant la gauche soigneusement étendue sur son compagnon.

Il se mordit ensuite les lèvres pour ne pas rire ouvertement en constatant qu'Harry faisait des efforts tout à fait méritoires et couronnés de succès pour ne pas le regarder. Merlin lui vienne en aide pour qu'Harry ne réalise pas combien il était attendrissant en faisant cela ! Il n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction sinon ! Il le regarda lutter contre la potion de sommeil que Severus lui avait fait ingurgiter peu de temps auparavant sans un mot. Puis, une fois sûr qu'il était totalement endormi, il s'autorisa de dessiner du bout du doigt ce visage qui était son deuxième bonheur.

Comment donc le cerveau de ce garçon pouvait-il raisonner ?

A en croire Drago et Severus, il n'avait su qu'à onze ans qu'il était un sorcier. Severus avait finit par admettre qu'il n'était pas bien sûr qu'il ait été gâté par sa famille moldue. Mais quel démon intérieur le poussait à se précipiter ainsi au devant du danger ? A peine une baguette en main, il était devenu presque incontrôlable sur ce plan à onze ans ! Très franchement, ils allaient aller au devant de grosses difficultés avec lui s'il persistait dans cette voie ! Qu'y avait-il donc dans le coffre des Lestrange, comme Remus lui avait dit, de si intéressant pour qu'il se croit obligé de cambrioler Gringotts ? Et d'où venait toute cette magie noire que Drago et Severus avaient combattu une partie de la nuit et ce matin ?

Son esprit continuait à tenter d'analyser tous les éléments qu'il avait à sa disposition pour trouver une explication, mais justement, il en savait trop peu. Moins d'une demi-heure après son départ, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Severus revenir dans la chambre. A son sourcil interrogateur, il répondit simplement en désignant Harry, paisiblement endormi contre lui. Dès que Severus eut enveloppé le plus jeune dans une bulle de silence, il demanda :

- Il ne t'a pas fait trop de misères pour s'endormir ?

Lucius eut un petit sourire en retour avant de dire :

- Non. Je refais vraiment le même parcours qu'avec toi. Donc il hésite entre peur panique et volonté farouche. Le temps jouera avec moi.

- Sauf qu'il a autre part où aller, pointa Severus.

- Tout sera sujet à négociation. Je ne le laisserai pas partir sans rien obtenir en échange.

- Mais tu accepterais qu'il rentre au Terrier ? Souffla Severus incrédule.

- Si j'obtiens suffisamment en retour, ce sera possible … Difficile, mais possible. Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il a des amis là-bas auxquels il tient beaucoup et qui lui sont très fidèles. Lui interdire ou l'empêcher de les revoir ne m'apporterait rien, au contraire, il se braquerait encore plus contre moi. Non, l'une de mes armes va être de faire strictement le contraire de ce qu'il attend de moi. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'il s'attende à ce que je le bloque ici, je vais donc surtout m'en garder.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes négocier contre cette liberté ?

- Sa promesse qu'il ira à Poudlard, quels que soient les enseignants. Je vais également tenter d'obtenir des informations sur sa folie … Et bien sûr, il ne partira pas sans me promettre de revenir régulièrement ici, soit pour s'entraîner, soit pour jouer au Quidditch, soit pour juste s'enfermer dans sa chambre, qu'importe pour l'instant, le plus important est qu'il passe du temps non loin de moi, la magie le fera plier …

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il tiendra sa parole ? Demanda Severus sceptique.

- S'il ne la tiens pas, je lui mettrai à nouveau la main dessus et il n'aura plus aucun choix : il ne sortira plus de la Tanière sans être uni à toi et moi ! Rétorqua Lucius, farouche.

- Je ne pense pas être vraiment prêt, moi non plus, à cette union, dit lentement Severus en montrant clairement ses doutes.

- Je le sais, c'est justement également la raison pour laquelle il doit passer du temps ici. J'ai parfaitement conscience que la situation n'est pas simple non plus pour toi, mais … c'est lui qui va achever notre propre union, Severus. Rapidement j'espère, vous ressentirez la même chose que moi : le besoin d'être à trois. Et puis franchement, on aurait pu tomber sur pire sur le plan physique, non ?

Tout en disant cela, Lucius laissait son regard s'égarer sur les courbes qu'il avait vues et qui était désormais voilées par le drap.

- Oui … Peut-être … Je n'en sais rien , soupira Severus. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucun point de comparaison … Enfin, c'est sûr, il n'est pas difforme, ce n'est pas un tas de graisse comme certains … Mais question caractère, très franchement, je ne pense pas qu'on pouvait tomber sur pire …

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Au moins, il ne tremblera pas de peur devant nous, contrairement à la majorité de tes étudiants.

- Et de rage ?

- Je lui ferai passer … Sinon, comment ça se passe entre Remus et Drago si tu as pu voir quelque chose ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent s'en sortir mieux que maintenant, ils se bécotent à tout va !

Severus eut un sourire largement moqueur en voyant la petite moue de Lucius, et il décida d'enfoncer encore un peu plus le clou :

- Tu sais, à son âge et avec sa nature de veela, je ne doute pas un seul instant que Drago va pouvoir être très entreprenant envers son compagnon, même s'il n'a pas d'expérience …

Lucius s'abstint de répondre et fit mine de s'absorber dans la contemplation de son plus jeune compagnon.

Ils discutèrent ensuite longuement de ce que Lucius avait pu apprendre de Remus la nuit précédente, et Severus était passablement irrité qu'aucun adulte n'ait eu le courage de faire avouer à Hermione et Ron la raison de la folie d'Harry. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'estomac de Lucius commença à émettre des sons forts bruyants que le veela se décida à replier son aile pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il nota avec une certaine satisfaction qu'Harry fronçait légèrement les sourcils dans son sommeil. Il était heureux que son emprise sur le plus jeune soit déjà si marquée, et déterminé également à se ravitailler le plus rapidement possible pour revenir auprès de lui. Severus eut un geste d'agacement lorsqu'il lui demanda de veiller sur Harry et il rétorqua froidement :

- Mais oui ! Je vais veiller à ce que ta calamité ambulante ne mette pas un pied en dehors du lit pour accomplir je ne sais quel nouveau forfait !

- Severus ! Reprocha Lucius. Ce n'est pas en lui tenant ce genre de discours qu'on va l'amadouer !

- Ca tombe bien ! Pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune envie de l'amadouer ! Le réveiller avec un beau jet d'eau froide pour lui remettre les idées en place serait nettement plus à mon goût ! Mais non, je ne le ferai pas ! Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu me tirerais une tête de six pieds de long, et ça, en revanche, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus envie !

Lucius se contenta de hocher la tête. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que sa magie agisse sur les deux, et d'ici là, tenter de limiter les échauffourées.

Il fut particulièrement satisfait d'entendre des bruits de conversation dans la cuisine, au moins il ne risquerait pas de déranger son fils et Remus. Et il sentit également ses papilles le taquiner au vu de l'odeur agréable qui flottait dans la pièce. Drago était aussi naturellement doué en cuisine qu'en potion, et ses apprentissages estivaux avec Severus portaient largement leurs fruits. En effet, il avait bien fallu que quelqu'un se mette aux fourneaux pour les sustenter les moments où ils étaient à la Tanière, et Severus avait sans conteste autant de talent dans ce domaine que dans celui des potions. Et, Merlin merci, le garde-manger de la Tanière, refroidi magiquement, était toujours bien rempli. A son entrée, il vit deux regards interrogateurs se porter vers lui et il dit simplement :

- J'ai besoin de manger avant de retourner près d'Harry.

- Il a besoin de rester dans tes ailes ? Demanda timidement Drago.

- Ca va accélérer sa guérison, ainsi que l'action de la magie vélane. Je fais donc d'une pierre deux coups.

- Il a parlé un peu ? Questionna Remus.

- Non, pas vraiment. Quand il a compris que je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, il s'est muré dans le silence avant de s'endormir à nouveau avec la potion de Severus.

- Au moins, il ne vous a pas envoyé dans le mur, soupira Remus.

- Je pense que ce n'était pas l'envie mais la force qui lui manquait, marmonna Lucius dans un élan de franchise.

- Mais là où James aurait déjà explosé, et je vous garantis qu'il en aurait eu la force, Harry s'est muré dans le silence, souligna Remus. Ce n'est pas un si mauvais début selon moi …

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si ça avait été mauvais, marmonna Drago.

- Si ton père avait rencontré Harry en pleine forme, je pense qu'il m'aurait fallu lâcher quelques silencio informulés pour qu'il n'y laisse pas la vie, ou au moins les tympans …

- De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas, trancha Lucius. Passons à table pour que je retourne dans la chambre.

- C'est vrai que laisser Severus et Harry en tête-à-tête n'est peut-être pas une idée fabuleuse.

- Severus est décidé à faire des efforts ! Protesta Lucius.

- Oui, mais Harry et lui savent parfaitement comment mettre l'autre hors de lui.

Cette dernière remarque incita Lucius à se hâter pour manger et ainsi pouvoir retourner veiller sur le sommeil du plus jeune.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry s'éveilla à nouveau, la tête lourde, il fut soulagé de constater que le niveau de douleur de ses mains était à un seuil tolérable. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sut également que Malefoy avait de nouveau déployé une aile sur lui : aucune matière ne pouvait égaler la douceur des plumes qui la composait. Cette sensation de bien-être l'exaspérait : il avait la nette sensation que sa vie ne lui appartenait déjà plus. Il ne voulait absolument pas se sentir bien en étant si proche de Malefoy. Il aurait voulu prouver au monde sorcier dans sa totalité que la magie vélane pouvait se tromper, qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec ce mangemort. Malheureusement, ainsi qu'Hermione et Remus l'avaient prédit, le simple fait d'être recouvert de cette aile l'apaisait, le détendait. Il avait du faire un léger mouvement, car il entendit aussitôt la voix honnie du propriétaire de l'aile lui demander gentiment :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Harry fronça les sourcils sans s'en rendre vraiment compte : il ne parvenait absolument pas à faire coller la sollicitude qu'il entendait dans la voix avec le nom de Malefoy … Néanmoins, il ne pouvait guère ignorer les besoins de son corps, et il marmonna :

- J'ai besoin de me lever …

- Ca ne sera pas facile, mais nous allons t'aider.

Dès que Malefoy replia son aile, Harry se sentit comme dépossédé de quelque chose, et il en fut déboussolé : la magie vélane n'allait pas agir si vite que ça, non ? Néanmoins, cela lui donna également la volonté nécessaire pour ouvrir les yeux au moment même où ses lunettes étaient posées sur ses yeux avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Et lorsqu'il vit que le responsable de ce geste n'était autre que Rogue, il en resta muet d'étonnement. Bien sûr, il lut tout le sarcasme sur le visage de son ancien professeur, mais ce dernier, étrangement, ne dit rien.

Se redresser sur le lit lui coûta beaucoup d'efforts, et il dut bien admettre que sans les mains qui l'avaient soutenu, jamais il n'aurait pu y arriver seul. Et lorsque Rogue l'obligea à faire une pause en position assise, il en fut presque soulagé car il se sentait légèrement étourdi. Néanmoins, son sentiment d'humiliation revint au galop lorsqu'il dut se mettre debout pour se retrouver nu comme un ver au milieu de la chambre. Ses premiers pas furent un véritable supplice tant chacune de ses blessures se réveillait à son bon souvenir, mais il pinça les lèvres et parvint à ne laisser échapper aucune plainte. Le trajet jusqu'à la salle de bain lui parut durer une éternité et ses jambes tremblaient lorsqu'il put enfin s'écrouler sur le tabouret qui fut matérialisé juste sous lui. Il sentit une main se placer sous son menton et lui redresser la tête pour croiser le regard gris de Lucius Malefoy pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'expression hautaine et méprisante qu'il lui connaissait si bien, au contraire, son visage affichait une sollicitude et une inquiétude que le plus âgé ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.

- Nous allons te laisser seul quelques instants, Harry, car tu en as besoin. Néanmoins, il est hors de question que tu retournes au lit sans aide. Je veux que tu nous appelles quand tu seras prêt à y retourner.

En voyant le visage buté de son compagnon, Lucius sut tout de suite qu'il allait devoir commencer à menacer pour être écouté. Il ajouta donc fermement :

- Si tu ne le fais pas, tu pourras dire adieu à toute forme d'intimité jusqu'à ce que tu sois raisonnablement guéri, vu ?

Il s'attira un regard noir de la part de son compagnon, mais il n'en avait cure. Le gamin était peut-être complètement insouciant de sa santé, mais ce n'était pas son cas ! Néanmoins il n'ajouta rien, et ne fit même aucun commentaire sur le sous-vêtement que Severus venait de déposer discrètement à la portée d'Harry.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte de la salle de bain, il croisa le regard soucieux de Severus qui lui murmura aussitôt :

- Il a une résistance à la douleur qui ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche …

- Tu penses qu'il va pouvoir être autonome rapidement ?

- Beaucoup trop à ton goût, oui. A mon avis, demain il va pouvoir commencer à se déplacer seul, pas très vite certainement, mais seul …

Le visage de Lucius se durcit en comprenant les implications que cela pouvait avoir, et il rétorqua :

- Alors les négociations commenceront demain … Et au fait, quelle est la raison de ta gentillesse pour le boxer ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même : il faut qu'on le surprenne en faisant exactement le contraire de ce qu'il attend de nous. Donc je cherche précisément à ne pas l'humilier plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, répondit assez sèchement Severus.

Dans la salle de bain, après s'être rafraîchi et avoir péniblement enfilé le boxer qu'il avait remarqué, Harry était en nage et ses membres tremblaient. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire pour sortir de là sans s'effondrer ? Les secondes s'égrenaient, et il ne sentait aucune force lui revenir pour lui permettre de retourner sur ses pas. De plus, son inquiétude augmentait à cause de la dernière phrase proférée par Malefoy. Ce dernier n'était vraiment qu'un malotrus pour oser ainsi le menacer de le priver de toute intimité ! Et une fois qu'il se résolut, la mort dans l'âme, à faire appel à ses deux aînés, il lui vint immédiatement le problème de savoir quels termes il allait employer. Monsieur ? Bien trop respectueux ! Professeur ? Ah non, certainement pas ! Rogue n'était plus son professeur depuis qu'il avait lâchement tué Dumbledore, et tant pis si ce dernier lui avait réellement demandé ! Malefoy ? C'était une possibilité, mais elle lui donnait l'impression d'accorder trop d'importance à cet homme. Il finit par se décider par un neutre :

- J'ai terminé.

Il l'avait prononcé à mi-voix, espérant fermement ne pas être entendu et ainsi pouvoir se justifier dès qu'il entreprendrait de sortir seul de la salle de bain. Hélas, les deux hommes semblaient avoir l'ouïe fine, car il avait à peine refermé la bouche que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait.

De leur côté, les deux hommes durent réprimer un sourire narquois lorsqu'ils entendirent Harry les appeler. Ils ne firent cependant aucun commentaire et l'aidèrent à regagner son lit, qu'il atteint en nage et tremblant. Dès qu'il fut allongé, Harry ferma les yeux pour endiguer la vague de souffrance qui parcourait son corps. Lorsqu'il sentit le goulot d'une fiole se presser contre ses lèvres et la voix de Rogue lui enjoindre de boire, son esprit refusa temporairement de se rebeller, et il but le liquide avec reconnaissance.

La douleur reflua progressivement, et il put enfin ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Il avait sérieusement réfléchi à la possibilité de les conserver fermés jusqu'à ce qu'ils le laissent seul, mais il pressentait que cette technique n'allait pas marcher. Il fut encore surpris de voir la sollicitude sur le visage de Malefoy, et remarqua pour la première fois que ses cheveux n'avaient plus leur couleur quasi blanche si caractéristique mais étaient maintenant d'un châtain assez commun. Il décréta aussitôt que Malefoy pouvait bien se teindre les cheveux de toutes les couleurs qu'il voulait, il n'en avait rien à faire ! Il se concentra plutôt sur la question qui lui avait été posée :

- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Il décida aussitôt que celui qui avait posé la question était un imbécile fini : comment pouvait-il avoir faim alors qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de Buck ? Néanmoins, son estomac le trahit honteusement. Cette réponse non formulée arracha un sourire sincère à Malefoy, et Harry se surprit à trouver du charme à cet homme. Il se gifla aussitôt mentalement, et heureusement, il ne s'aperçut pas du rictus moqueur de Severus qui avait suivi son cheminement de pensée.

Tout en parcourant le court chemin vers la cuisine, ce dernier se rappelait avec une certaine nostalgie son premier été dans la maison. Il reconnaissait sur Harry toutes les réactions qu'il avait eues au contact de Lucius. Potter pourrait s'entêter autant qu'il le voudrait, ce serait la magie de Lucius qui gagnerait de toute façon. Il remplit un plateau complètement absorbé dans ses pensées, et ne s'inquiéta même pas de savoir où étaient passés Drago et Remus, ni du fait que Dobby avait déjà entassé de quoi les nourrir tous les cinq sur un autre plateau. Il s'en voulut également de repousser la soupe qu'il avait initialement posée sur le plateau : il savait qu'Harry ne pourrait la manger seul, et il voulait lui épargner cette humiliation. Là, très franchement, pour qu'il en soit réduit à cette extrémité, la Terre n'allait pas tarder à tourner autour de la lune ! Oui, il savait qu'il devait faire des efforts pour le plus jeune, mais humilier Potter était tout de même l'une de ses distractions préférées depuis six ans, et c'était très dérangeant d'y renoncer aussi facilement ! La fichue magie de Lucius agissait déjà également sur lui et ce qu'elle lui faisait faire était très perturbant ! Et son moral descendit encore d'un cran lorsqu'il se surprit à suivre le conseil de Dobby qui avait murmuré que Maître Harry adorait les pommes …

De son côté, Lucius était un peu désemparé pour entamer la conversation avec Harry. Autant il avait su quoi faire face à un adolescent déboussolé par les évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés à la sortie du Poudlard Express, autant il se sentait démuni face à ce casse-cou têtu. Il décida d'attaquer le problème sur un ton assez humoristique :

- C'est curieux, dit-il, j'aurais plutôt cru que tu te serais attaqué à mon coffre plutôt qu'à celui de ma belle sœur, compte tenu de ce que tu savais …

Harry fut totalement dérouté par cette entrée en matière, et il fut à deux doigts de se vendre en répliquant qu'il avait déjà détruit ce que Malefoy avait possédé quatre ans auparavant. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour proférer sa réponse :

- Mettre Lestrange sur la paille me semblait encore plus intéressant.

- Même au prix de devoir te plier à la justice gobeline en cas d'échec ? Pointa Lucius avec un regard pénétrant.

L'expression perplexe de son jeune compagnon renseigna parfaitement Lucius. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Il ne savait pas qu'en s'attaquant à Gringotts, il serait poursuivi par la nation gobeline et non le ministère. Ayant du faire une partie de l'éducation sorcière de Severus, Lucius ne tenait pas pour acquis, loin s'en faut, que son compagnon était parfaitement au fait des lois sorcières. Ce serait à nouveau son rôle de lui enseigner. Ainsi donc, Harry avait agi trop rapidement pour que ses deux âmes damnées, et surtout Granger, ne puissent l'instruire sur les risques réels qu'il prenait. Mais qu'y avait-il donc dans ce coffre pour qu'Harry soit si pressé ? Certainement pas des richesses, car aux dernières nouvelles, le coffre des Potter était convenablement garni, et celui des Black encore plus ! Narcissa avait dû être verte de rage en apprenant que la fortune familiale échouait à l'un de ses pires ennemis et non à elle à la mort de son cousin. Pour une fois que Sirius Black avait fait quelque chose de bien ! Il décida ensuite de flatter l'ego d'Harry pour que ce dernier se trahisse :

- Tu as dû être très convaincant pour que le gobelin t'ouvre leur coffre, ce n'est pas si fréquent qu'ils font des exceptions …

- Tout le monde peut faire n'importe quoi sous imperium, mais ça, vous devez le savoir parfaitement ? Persifla Harry en retour.

Le visage de Lucius se durcit lorsqu'il comprit ce que son compagnon sous-entendait. Il avait espéré que le gamin aurait trouvé un autre moyen que celui-là, surtout compte tenu de sa propension à ne rien faire comme les autres, mais hélas, Merlin ne l'avait pas exaucé.

- En effet, répondit-il assez froidement, mais j'aurais pu espérer que toi entre tous tu pourrais t'épargner d'utiliser ce sort là !

Severus revint à cet instant avec son plateau de victuailles et il darda aussitôt un regard interrogateur à Lucius qui lâcha entre ses dents :

- Il a placé le gobelin sous imperium pour ouvrir le coffre.

Severus ferma brièvement les yeux avant de répondre sur un ton sarcastique :

- Au moins, celui-là il l'avait étudié en cours avec Croupton, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout ce qui sort de sa baguette !

- Crache le morceau, gronda Lucius. Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez !

- Il a trouvé le sectumsempra et Drago lui a servi de cobaye …

Lucius lui jeta un regard de pure horreur avant de se retourner, assez furieux, vers Harry.

* * *

Mmm ….

Si si si ….

Je vais m'arrêter là …


	21. La colère d'Hermione

Contexte :

Coucou !

Cette fois pile à l'heure !

Mais attention : je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, donc il vous en faudra en attendre 3 pour avoir la suite …

**Correctrice : luna904 **

* * *

_Chapitre 21 : La colère d'Hermione_

_- Il a trouvé le sectumsempra et Drago lui a servi de cobaye …_

_Lucius lui jeta un regard de pure horreur avant de se retourner, assez furieux, vers Harry._

Harry baissa dans un premier temps les yeux devant le regard colérique de Malefoy avant de se reprendre : il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse impressionner ! Il avait déjà payé suffisamment cher ce geste par toutes les retenues effectuées avec Rogue, alors Malefoy n'allait pas s'en mêler ! Et il se moquait totalement du fait que c'était son fils qu'il avait attaqué ! Et de toute façon, il n'avait fait que se défendre à ce moment-là, il était presque dans son bon droit ! Ce qu'il exprima avec un véhément :

- Je n'ai fait que me défendre ! C'est Malefoy qui a commencé parce que je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurnicher dans les toilettes des filles !

Lucius retint avec peine les mots qui lui étaient venus lorsqu'il croisa le regard plein de défi d'Harry. Il savait parfaitement à quel épisode Harry faisait allusion puisque Drago lui en avait touché deux mots, sans pour autant lui dire qu'il avait été touché par ce sort en particulier. Il n'était pas naïf, il avait donc parfaitement compris que les deux adolescents avaient vidé une querelle une fois de plus. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche, c'était surtout la façon dont Harry avait pu prendre connaissance de ce sort en particulier. Il se tourna alors à nouveau vers Severus pour lui demander froidement :

- Je croyais que nous étions que deux à connaître ce sort ?

- Il est dans mon manuel de potions de sixième année, répliqua Severus aussi fraîchement, et uniquement à cet endroit. Donc il a dû mettre la main dessus, ce qui expliquerait également ses résultats miraculeusement bien plus élevés cette année dans cette matière. Slughorn ne cessait de me rabattre les oreilles avec ça ! Il reste juste à savoir deux choses : comment il a eu le livre et où il l'a caché. Et avant que tu ne protestes, Harry, il n'est pas question que tu me prennes pour un imbécile. Le livre que tu m'as montré le jour de l'incident était très certainement celui de Weasley, et non le tien, puisque tu savais pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas que le tien, donc le mien en fin de compte, tombe entre mes mains …

- Je ne savais pas que c'était le votre, protesta Harry.

- Mais tu savais que tu ne voulais pas me le montrer ! Ceci dit, avant de savoir où il est maintenant, j'aimerais savoir comment tu l'as eu.

- C'est Slughorn qui me l'a donné en début d'année.

- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Je te signale que c'est tout de même moi, encore une fois, qui ait donné la liste des manuels de potions pour chaque année. Tu as donc du te procurer ton exemplaire avant la rentrée !

- Ca n'est pas vrai ! Je veux dire, non, je n'ai pas acheté le livre puisque j'étais certain que vous ne me laisseriez pas poursuivre les potions puisque je n'avais eu que Effort Exceptionnel à ma Buse !

- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Tu savais parfaitement que Slughorn allait enseigner puisque c'est toi-même qui l'a convaincu de venir à Poudlard ! Dumbledore me l'a dit !

- Oui, mais je croyais qu'il viendrait enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal et pas les potions ! Ce n'est que le jour de la rentrée que j'ai compris quelle matière il allait enseigner !

- Cesse donc de mentir ! S'exaspéra Severus.

- Severus, arrête, intervint Lucius le regard soucieux.

- Mais, Lucius …

- Non. D'après ce que tu m'as dit des paroles de Dumbledore, il avait besoin de Slughorn comme enseignant, mais pas seulement. Par ailleurs, il a prévenu très tardivement le conseil d'école du nom de l'enseignant de défense, tu me l'as dit toi-même, alors que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait pris sa décision. Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle Harry mentirait. S'il n'a eu que Effort Exceptionnel à sa Buse, son raisonnement était logique, si tu avais continué à enseigner les potions, tu ne l'aurais pas accepté. Donc Slughorn a du lui prêter un livre, qui s'avère être ton ancien et qui contient toutes les expérimentations que tu étais si avide de me montrer à son âge.

- Tu lui accordes bien facilement le bénéfice du doute, grogna Severus.

- Je l'ai toujours fait avec toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait avec Harry ! Maintenant, vous vous êtes suffisamment combattu pendant six ans, vous allez commencer à travailler ensemble, croyez-moi ! Je ne serai pas l'arbitre de vos disputes ! Au cas où vous ne vous en rappelleriez pas, nous avons tout de même un objectif commun : renvoyer Voldemort à six pieds sous terre, mais pour de bon cette fois !

Devant la mine incrédule d'Harry, Lucius crut bon d'ajouter :

- J'ai été obligé de ramper pendant trop d'années devant lui pour continuer ! Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose, ta venue, pour commencer à me rebeller.

- C'est ça ! Railla Harry en retrouvant sa voix. Et bientôt Voldemort va hurler son amour des moldus à la face du monde ! Vous croyez vraiment que je suis suffisamment stupide pour croire ça ?

- Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que tu es suffisamment stupide, oui, pour ne pas avoir remarqué que tu étais dans un lit moelleux, loin de Voldemort, et que tu as été soigné, rétorqua Lucius d'une voix cassante. Et que si tu avais utilisé deux secondes tes capacités de raisonnement, tu aurais pu arriver à la conclusion que non, nous ne servons plus cet immonde bâtard !

- Et peut-être que j'ai été soigné pour être mieux torturé par la suite ? S'enflamma Harry en se redressant à moitié, ce qui le fit gémir de douleur.

Aussitôt, deux mains vinrent se plaquer sur ses épaules et le recouchèrent avec autorité.

- Tu ne bouges pas ! Gronda Lucius. Un seul geste de travers et je te saucissonne sur ce lit jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri !

- Je veux voir Remus, articula péniblement Harry.

Il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées tellement en rage de ne pouvoir faire un mouvement. Lucius fronça les sourcils avant de dire :

- Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas chercher à bouger de ce lit !

- C'est du chantage, protesta Harry, outré. Je croyais que les veelas faisaient tout pour plaire leur compagnon ?

- Les veelas s'occupent pleinement de leur compagnon, crois-moi, et c'est justement ce que je fais : tu dois rester au lit pour guérir plus vite et non pas gambader partout pour que tes blessures de rouvrent ! Maintenant, si ça froisse légèrement ton orgueil, ça m'est totalement égal pour l'instant, oui. C'est ta guérison qui est ma priorité ! Maintenant, ta promesse et je vais chercher Remus, ou on reste là tranquillement tous les trois pour discuter !

Harry sentit les larmes de rage perler à ses yeux, mais il était impuissant. Il savait qu'il était trop faible pour bouger, que tout son corps était trop douloureux. Et en plus, il ne savait même pas où était sa baguette ! Il finit donc par lâcher entre ses dents :

- Je ne chercherai pas à bouger de ce lit pendant que vous irez chercher Remus.

Lucius plissa légèrement les yeux en entendant cette réponse. Elle était habile, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait attendu de sa part. C'était beaucoup moins que ce qu'il avait escompté, mais il ne pouvait plus se dérober à sa part de marché. Il jeta donc un regard d'avertissement à Severus avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

Dès que Remus fut mis au courant de l'état d'esprit d'Harry, il jeta un regard entendu à Drago qui se renfrogna. Puis, il planta son regard dans celui de Lucius et dit fermement :

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le calmer, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait le plus d'influence sur lui …

- Oh, je ne te demande même pas de le calmer, rétorqua Lucius, je saurai m'en arranger. Disons que je commence à voir comment je vais pouvoir négocier avec lui.

- Le fait que tu viennes me chercher a eu une contrepartie ? S'étonna Remus.

- Oui, qu'il se tienne tranquille dans son lit pour une fois !

- Il arrive à se lever malgré toutes ses blessures ? Souffla Drago étonné.

- Il a même réussi à faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la salle de bain. Non sans aide, mais sur ses jambes !

- Il est habitué à résister à la douleur, commenta Remus sombrement. Bien trop pour un adolescent et à mon goût … Bien, allons-y …

Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, Remus ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire assez ironique. Harry était allongé sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur la porte, et Severus lui tournait le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il eut également la même sensation qu'il avait eue auparavant, à savoir d'entrer dans une pièce particulièrement intime et chaleureuse, mais qui ne le concernait pas. Il ressentait presque une gêne à être là. Pourtant, avec le soleil qui entrait à flot, la pièce était particulièrement claire. Les murs blancs parsemés de tableaux paysagers, la moquette épaisse, blanche également, le lit particulièrement large recouvert d'un couvre-lit de cette même blancheur, tout concourait à capter la lumière dans cette pièce, et elle était totalement à l'opposé de la chambre qu'il aurait pu imaginer pour Lucius et Severus. Cette réflexion ne lui prit qu'un fraction de seconde et il dirigea aussitôt toute son attention vers Harry qui lui demanda aussitôt :

- Remus, il faut que tu m'aides à rentrer …

- Non, répondit-il platement et il dut détourner le regard pour ne pas faiblir devant l'air blessé d'Harry. Il avait faibli plus d'une fois devant la moue boudeuse Potter, il ne ferait pas cette erreur maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas te ramener au Terrier tant que tu ne tiens pas correctement sur tes pieds et que tes mains ne sont pas convenablement guéries ! Harry, tu te tais, et tu m'écoutes : tu as mis la nation gobeline et le ministère sans dessus dessous avec ta petite escapade. Tonks réussit à garder le secret, mais plusieurs personnes t'ont tout de même vu entrer dans la banque et personne ne se rappelle t'avoir vu sortir ! Alors si tu te montres avec des blessures qui pourraient être identifiées comme pouvant provenir d'un dragon, ils ne sont peut-être pas très malins au ministère, mais ils finiront par additionner deux et deux. Pour l'instant, il nous reste du polynectar de l'autre fois, le Terrier va organiser une ou deux apparitions de ta part, sans plus, pour dissiper les doutes, mais tu ne peux absolument pas rentrer là-bas où Kingsley peut venir à tout moment, sans parler de Scrimgeour !

Il était piégé ici, il le sentait. Harry détestait ça, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était forcé d'admettre la justesse du raisonnement de Remus, et obligé de rester dans cette maison …

- Au fait, reprit Remus, comment vont tes mains ce matin ? Je ne te parle pas du reste, car j'ai une assez bonne idée de ce que tu dois ressentir …

- Ca peut aller, marmonna Harry.

- Tu es au courant que ça ne va pas t'écorcher la bouche de dire que tu n'oses pas t'en servir tellement ça brûle dès que tu essayes de bouger n'importe quel doigt ? Intervint Drago assez ironique.

- Drago ! L'interpella Lucius assez en colère.

- Je n'y peux rien si je ressens sa douleur depuis que je suis dans la pièce ! Contra son fils sans baisser les yeux. C'est le premier contre lequel je n'arrive pas à me prémunir de sa douleur.

- Elle est trop forte, s'inquiéta immédiatement Lucius.

- J'ai pu ne rien ressentir alors que Voldemort lançait un Doloris sur quelqu'un, répondit Drago sobrement. Je ne crois pas que ce soit tant l'intensité de la douleur que le fait que ce soit Harry …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Nous en avons discuté avec Drago tout à l'heure, intervint Remus, et je pense que c'est plus lié à la magie vélane qu'à la douleur en tant que telle effectivement. Drago et Harry sont liés, en quelque sorte, par ta propre magie Lucius. L'un est ton fils, l'autre ton compagnon, leurs magies doivent être assez proches, ce qui explique que Drago ressent plus fortement que ce qu'il voudrait la douleur d'Harry, tout comme il ressent la tienne ou celle de Severus.

- Je vois, lâcha Lucius, pensif. En tout état de cause, tu peux faire quelque chose pour le soulager ?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, répliqua son fils.

- Tu vas surtout ne pas t'épuiser comme cette nuit, intervint Severus à son tour.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça, railla Drago, c'est tout de même toi qui t'es endormi le premier !

Severus lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent tous les deux d'Harry, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul instinctif, ce qui lui valut deux regards moqueurs en retour.

- Le premier qui fait un seul commentaire, je l'attache en salle de musculation sur le vélo, vu ? Cracha Lucius à qui le manège n'avait pas échappé. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en direction d'Harry, il faut bien qu'ils s'occupent de tes mains alors tu ne bouges pas !

En fait, Harry était autant mortifié de devoir se soumettre aux soins de ses deux ennemis qu'il appréhendait la douleur à venir. En effet, Severus et Drago eurent beau faire le plus doucement possible, les élancements qui parcouraient ses mains dès qu'elle furent à l'air libre étaient à la limite de le faire hurler.

- Severus, finit par intervenir Lucius d'un ton presque suppliant, tu ne peux rien lui donner contre la douleur ?

- Pas s'il peut tenir tant que nous puissions voir si nous avons tout remis en ordre. On va avoir besoin qu'il essaye de bouger lui-même ses mains pour nous dire comment ça se passe exactement. Par exemple, si nous n'avons pas interverti un tendon avec un autre … Mais dès qu'on aura fini, c'est promis, je lui donnerai quelque chose de fort.

Harry était trop préoccupé à se mordre les lèvres pour remarquer le ton étonnamment plein de sollicitude de son ancien professeur, mais cela n'échappa pas à Remus. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'une façon aussi concernée, aussi pleine d'attention. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une façon de rassurer son veela, mais quelque part, il était certain qu'il le ferait vraiment, pour contenter Lucius à défaut de volonté d'aider Harry …

Lorsqu'Harry put contempler ses mains, et bien qu'il soit allongé, il lui sembla qu'il était à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil. Toute la peau était quasiment à vif, rouge, boursouflée, ses doigts avaient presque tous doublé de volume, mais le pire était ces lueurs qui semblaient encore les parcourir. Il avait l'impression que des choses vivantes les parcouraient. Et il eut la certitude qu'il n'avait pas la berlue lorsqu'il entendit Drago dire entre ses dents :

- Cette saloperie de sort est toujours là, même si elle est plus faible.

- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir l'avoir ? Questionna Severus.

- Il faut que tu me donnes d'autres sorts que tout à l'heure, finit par répondre Drago après un temps de silence. J'ai la sensation qu'on passe à côté d'un autre sort … Enfin, qu'il y a encore un sort qu'on a pas contré …

- Je vois … Et tu arriverais à me dire un peu plus ce que tu ressens ? Insista Severus en parcourant en même temps du regard le parchemin de diagnostic qui récapitulait les résultats des sorts qu'il venait de lancer.

- C'est diffus … Comme si … Un serpent ! Voilà à quoi ça me fait penser ! Un serpent !

- Il n'y a pas de rapport entre un serpent et un …. Une potion ! S'écria soudain Severus. Ses mains ont absorbé une potion.

Il lança aussitôt une série frénétique de sorts sur les mains dont il observait le résultat avec attention. Mais rien ne semblait lui parler au vu de la moue contrariée qui s'afficha bientôt sur son visage. Enfin, après un temps interminable aux yeux d'Harry, il s'exclama brutalement :

- Enfin ! J'ai trouvé !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pressa Lucius, inquiet.

- Le venin de Runespoor ! Maintenant, il va falloir trouver la composition exacte du venin pour faire l'antidote ! Ca peut me prendre un peu de temps …

- Quelques heures ?

- Non, avoua Severus, plutôt quelques jours, même si je ne fais que cela !

- Ce n'est pas possible, protesta le plus âgé des veelas. Harry ne peut pas rester avec cette souffrance pendant plusieurs jours !

- On endormira la douleur, rétorqua Severus. Il y a plusieurs façons de faire un poison à partir du venin de ce serpent. Faire un antidote au hasard ne résoudra rien, au contraire, ça pourrait même empirer !

- Severus ! Pressa Drago. Il faut à nouveau bander ses mains ! J'ai l'impression que cette saleté se nourrit de la lumière.

De fait, Harry sentait le feu qui rongeait ses mains empirer de minutes en minutes. On l'aurait soumis à l'imperium qu'il n'aurait pu en aucune façon les bouger, tellement il souffrait.

Severus écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en comprenant les implications de ce que venait de dire Drago. Il savait désormais quelle potion Harry avait absorbé par les mains ! La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas était que, plus de vingt-quatre heures après avoir touché la potion _Nettesheim_, Harry était toujours vivant, et l'action du poison limité à ses mains ! Il fit venir à lui l'une de ses potions contre la douleur les plus puissantes, et il constata qu'Harry ne tentait même pas de se rebeller, il la but sans un mot, sans même une grimace.

- Harry, dit fermement Severus. J'ai besoin de réponses maintenant : est-ce que tu as touché directement ce que tu as été chercher dans le coffre des Lestrange ?

- Non, souffla difficilement Harry. Je l'ai mise dans mon pull …

- Et après ? Tu es sorti avec ?

- Non … Le dragon … énervé …

- Tu as protégé ta tête de tes mains, c'est ça ? Donc c'est ton pull et l'objet qu'il y avait dedans qui ont tout pris ?

Harry hocha la tête, assez misérablement, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il sentit tout à coup le goût du sang dans sa bouche et sut qu'il venait de se mordre pour ne pas hurler.

Severus, quant à lui, se remis immédiatement debout et ordonna :

- Drago, vois ce que tu peux faire contre la douleur, ensuite, bandez complètement ses mains pour qu'il y ait un minimum d'air. Je vais faire l'antidote, mais ça va me prendre plusieurs heures.

- Tu sais ? Souffla Lucius interloqué.

- Oui, Drago m'a donné l'indication nécessaire : l'air qui attise la potion … C'est la _Nettesheim_, Lucius.

Devant l'air perdu de Lucius, il ajouta un ton plus bas :

- C'est un violent poison de contact qui tue sa victime en deux à trois heures habituellement, lui donnant l'impression qu'il brûle de l'intérieur, ce qui est assez proche de la vérité … L'antidote doit être normalement administré dans l'heure pour y survivre …

- Mais …

- Mais il semblerait qu'Harry se distingue encore une fois. Est-ce que c'est le fait qu'il n'a pas touché directement le poison, mais que seules des vapeurs dues au souffle du dragon l'aient atteint ? Est-ce que c'est la puissance de guérison de Drago qui contient l'extension du poison ? Franchement, je n'en sais rien ! Un peu des deux certainement … Le fait aussi qu'on ait bandé ses mains cette nuit, ralentissant ainsi le poison qui se nourrit d'oxygène, a joué en sa faveur. Maintenant, le temps que je prépare l'antidote, Drago, tu ne quittes pas son chevet.

Il quitta brutalement la pièce sans ajouter un mot, mais sous le regard assez paniqué des trois autres. Harry, lui, luttait toujours contre la douleur, bien qu'elle s'amoindrisse légèrement grâce à la potion que Rogue lui avait fait boire.

- Drago, commanda Lucius, lance à nouveau tous les sorts que tu as lancé hier avec Severus. Harry ne souffrait pas tant ce matin, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui perturbe le poison là-dedans !

- Il vaudrait mieux également que tu le mettes à nouveau dans tes ailes, qui sait comment son corps réagit, et donc se défend quand il est enveloppé ?

Lucius grimaça, mais l'idée était bonne. Il fut malgré tout soulagé quand Remus s'empressa de dire :

- Je vais voir si je peux aider Severus. J'étais moins bon que lui en potions, mais je me défendais tout de même bien, je pourrais peut-être au moins servir de petite main pour qu'il aille plus vite ?

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Lucius déploya à nouveau ses ailes pour venir entourer Harry. Ce dernier reposait à nouveau sur son torse, les mains devant lui pour être à portée de Drago.

Harry avait à nouveau fermé les yeux, d'une part pour maîtriser la douleur, d'autre part pour ne pas risquer de voir un quelconque sourire moqueur sur le visage du plus jeune des Malefoy. Il fallait aussi ajouter qu'il était une fois de plus mortifié par le fait d'apprécier autant les ailes de l'aîné des Malefoy autour de lui. Mais comment refuser cette douceur, cet apaisement qui lui étaient donnés sans compter ? Cela le réchauffait, tout en apaisant ses mains. Il entendit distinctement Drago formuler plusieurs sorts sur ses mains et tout à coup, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- Celui-là …

- Le dernier que j'ai lancé ? Interrogea aussi Drago. C'est celui-là qui est le bon ?

- Ca fait moins mal en tout cas, répliqua Harry à mi-voix.

Dans le laboratoire, Remus ignora totalement le regard noir de Severus lorsqu'il entra et il se positionna devant l'armoire pleine d'ingrédients.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Severus. Je ne suis certes pas un Maître en potions, mais je me suis tout de même débrouillé jusqu'aux aspics. Fais-moi au moins faire les choses les plus simples pour avancer …

- C'est l'un des antidotes les plus compliqués à fabriquer, grommela Severus tout en faisant apparaître la liste des ingrédients sur un parchemin. Commence par me trouver tout ça, et à me les mettre dans cet ordre …

Remus écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant le nom des ingrédients, déjà parce qu'il n'en connaissait que les trois-quart, ensuite parce que les autres étaient puissants et très peu répandus dans le monde … Il mit donc sa propre fierté de côté pour signaler, au fur ou et à mesure où il devait les prendre, les ingrédients qu'il ne connaissait pas. Severus ravala plusieurs remarques sarcastiques, et il allait lui-même chercher les ingrédients manquants. Ils purent ainsi progresser bien plus vite que si Severus avait été seul.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, l'atmosphère était assez tendue. Lucius et Drago étaient également gênés que le père doive déployer ses ailes devant son fils, et Harry se laissait aller à une certaine félicité entre ces mêmes ailes tout en s'en voulant terriblement. Le silence était également pesant car Lucius ne tenait pas à aborder certains sujets devant Harry, d'autres devant Drago et les deux plus jeunes ne voyaient vraiment pas ce qu'ils auraient pu se tenir sans se sauter à la gorge. On n'entendait donc que le murmure de Drago périodiquement lancer le sort bienfaiteur à Harry, dès que ce dernier recommençait à pincer les lèvres sous le coup de la douleur. Ils mangèrent également en silence le repas que Dobby apporta pour eux, et qui fut l'objet d'une nouvelle mortification pour Harry qui ne put envisager de tenir ses couverts seuls et qui dut donc accepter d'être nourri à la becquée par le plus âgé.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher lorsque Severus et Remus revinrent, le premier portant avec précaution une fiole contenant un liquide vert pâle assez pâteux.

- Bois-ça, ordonna-t-il à Harry en lui pressant le goulot contre les lèvres. Il faudra plusieurs heures pour purger ton corps de toute trace du poison, mais tu devrais graduellement te sentir mieux.

Harry fut assez reconnaissant pour le verre de jus de citrouille qui se pressa à ses lèvres dès qu'il eut bu la fiole, car l'antidote avec un goût infect, pour ne pas changer. Il fronça ensuite le nez lorsqu'une nouvelle fiole lui fut tendue, mais ne regimba pas lorsque Severus lui dit d'un ton peu amène :

- Potion de sommeil sans rêves pour que la guérison se passe bien !

Harry savait qu'il devait en partie sa docilité au doux cocon de plume qui l'entourait de puis plusieurs heures, mais il se jura aussi que dès qu'il serait rétabli, il prendrait ses distances avec cette maison et ses occupants. Il glissa donc dans le sommeil sans dire un mot.

* * *

Le lendemain, dès qu'il reprit conscience, il fut agréablement surpris de l'amélioration de son état. Certes, son corps était douloureux, il pressentait chaque mouvement lui arracherait des grimaces, mais le feu qui lui dévorait les mains avait disparu. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne put croire au début ce qu'il voyait : Hermione était là, devant lui. Aussitôt, plein d'espoir, il demanda :

- Vous m'avez ramené au Terrier ? Merci ! Mer …

- Non, tu n'es pas au Terrier, rétorqua sèchement Hermione l'air orageux. Tu es à la Tanière, et tu le mérites bien. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS D'ALLER LA-BAS TOUT SEUL, ESPECE D'IDIOT ?

Harry se recroquevilla du mieux qu'il put dans les draps moelleux en attendant que l'orage passe. Seulement, il n'y avait qu'un hic, c'est que l'orage, loin de passer, était en train de se transformer en tempête tropicale, puis en ouragan à faire pâlir d'envie Mme Weasley dans ses grands jours.

- ESPECE D'INCONSCIENT ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE TU AS FAILLI MOURIR ?

Harry tentait bien d'ouvrir la bouche pour en placer une, mais dès qu'il prononçait une syllabe, Hermione le coupait violemment. Il jeta bien un œil désespéré à Ron qu'il avait également aperçu dans la pièce, mais Hermione redoubla alors :

- ET NE VAS PAS ESPERER TROUVER DU SOUTIEN AUPRES DE RON ! IL SAIT PARFAITEMENT QUE CE QUE TU AS FAIT EST INQUALIFIABLE ! JE ME FICHE EPERDUMENT DU RESULTAT, TU ENTENDS ?

Aie, alors là, même si la destruction de l'horcruxe n'était pas un argument valable, il était au plus mal avec son amie …

Au salon, Remus avait, dès les premiers hurlements d'Hermione, affiché un sourire plus que satisfait. Son idée marchait à la perfection. Et lorsque Lucius commença à afficher un regard qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier d'inquiet pour son compagnon, il déclara sèchement :

- Ni toi, ni moi, encore moins Severus ne sommes en position pour lui passer le savon qu'il mérite. Seule Hermione a ce pouvoir, laissons-là faire …

- Et ça va nous assurer un meilleur tempérament de sa part par la suite ? Demanda Severus sur un ton sarcastique.

- Il ne faut pas rêver non plus. Mais peut-être arrivera-t-il à se tenir tranquille jusqu'à la rentrée ? Ce serait déjà un bon point et vous laisserait le temps de commencer à le séduire …

Hermione énuméra à Harry pendant plus de vingt minutes toutes les conséquences de ce qu'il avait fait, mais il dut lui reconnaître une chose : jamais elle ne le trahit, jamais elle ne prononça le mot horcruxe. Mais il sentait la culpabilité monter en lui en voyant le visage cerné d'Hermione. Les larmes jaillissaient sans qu'elle ne se calme pour autant. Elle lui énuméra, pour sa plus grande confusion, tout ce que Drago et Severus avaient fait pour lui, grâce au récit de Remus. Elle lui expliqua en long, en large et en travers, tout ce que Tonks, les Weasley et elle-même avaient dû faire pour berner les aurors du ministère afin qu'ils croient toujours qu'il était au Terrier. Elle lui expliqua dans les moindres détails les longues minutes et heures qu'ils avaient passées à attendre de ses nouvelles, la façon dont Ron avait perdu l'appétit d'angoisse, le courage de Ginny et de Tonks qui trouvaient la force de s'inquiéter réellement pour lui alors que tout ce qu'elles avaient imaginé pour elles-mêmes venait de s'envoler en fumée.

Lucius profita d'une légère accalmie pour entrer à nouveau dans la chambre, ignorant totalement le regard courroucé de la jeune femme. Il s'autorisa un léger sourire lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry avait fait de son mieux pour s'enfouir sous les couvertures, mais il dit simplement :

- Je crois que vous avez exposé largement votre point de vue, Miss Granger. Il est bon maintenant que vous laissiez Harry … méditer sur vos paroles ?

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, contra Hermione de façon véhémente.

- Mais je n'ai pas pu commencer à discuter avec lui, protesta Ron en même temps.

- Harry a besoin de se reposer, contra Lucius assez sèchement.

- Il n'est même pas encore midi, protesta encore Ron en se redressant.

- Effectivement, mais avant le déjeuner, Harry doit encore prendre le temps de se doucher puisqu'il n'a pas pu le faire avant. Non, M. Weasley, continua Lucius en haussant le ton, ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir ouvert la porte de cette maison ! Je vous promets que ce sera l'unique visite que vous ferez à Harry si vous ne sortez pas sur le champ pour le laisser se reposer !

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et déclara entre ses dents :

- Viens, on y va Ron. Mais on revient demain, ajouta-t-elle fermement en regardant le veela droit dans les yeux.

Lucius eut un léger rictus qui trahissait le peu plaisir que lui procurait cette phrase, mais il lâcha à son tour :

- Si Harry est suffisamment en forme …

- Parfait, je compte bien sur Remus pour savoir la stricte vérité là-dessus ! Quant à toi, Harry, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami, je souhaite que tu ailles très vite mieux. On a encore plein de choses à discuter …

- Forcément, on aurait peut-être pu en discuter si tu n'avais pas crié ainsi tout ce temps, marmonna Harry en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Ah oui ? Je t'ai toujours dit le fond de ma pensée, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Personne ne semble pouvoir aller chercher ce qu'on cherche tout seul Harry ! Il est temps que tu te mettes ça dans le crâne ! Dumbledore a échoué, par deux fois, toi également, et à chaque fois vous êtes passés à ça de la mort !

- La prochaine fois ça ira mieux, assura Harry avec conviction.

- Ca, c'est sûr, tu ne seras pas tout seul ! Affirma Ron avec conviction. Maintenant, je sais que je préfère encore être face à Aragog que devoir attendre sans savoir …

Voyant que Lucius s'impatientait sur le pas de la porte, Hermione et Ron prirent congé d'Harry assez rapidement, pour le plus grand désappointement de ce dernier.

Le lendemain de la visite de Ron et Hermione, Harry parvint à faire quelques pas seul, sans être soutenu. Il fut tout de même étonné lorsque Lucius lui indiqua qu'il pouvait alors loger dans la chambre que Dobby avait préparée pour lui. Alors qu'il ouvrait des yeux ronds devant cette prévenance qu'il n'attendait pas de sa part, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de demander, moqueur :

- Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire bondir de joie … Peut-être préfères-tu continuer à partager notre chambre avec Severus ? Notre chambre et … notre lit, poursuivit-il à mi-voix.

Le sous-entendu ne manqua pas de faire sursauter Harry qui balbutia immédiatement :

- Non, non …Je préfère une chambre pour moi …

- Dommage, rétorqua tranquillement Lucius. Enfin, ce ne sera que temporaire le temps que je te fasse changer d'avis …

- Si je me souviens bien, intervint Severus sarcastique, tu m'avais servi le même couplet, et j'étais absolument persuadé à ce moment-là que je ne changerai jamais d'avis …

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Tu l'as fait et Harry n'est pas un imbécile …

Harry afficha son plus bel air buté en entendant cela : qu'il ne se révolte pas ouvertement, c'était une chose, mais qu'il saute dans leur lit, ah non, alors ! Déjà qu'imaginer faire l'amour, ou même être touché par un homme le répugnait, alors deux … Et puis, il s'était bien passé pendant dix-sept ans de la douceur des ailes de Lucius, il pouvait bien continuer, non ?

Hein ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pensé là ? La douceur des ailes de Lucius ? Depuis quand commençait-il à penser à Malefoy avec son prénom ? Non, c'était décidé, il fallait impérativement qu'il s'éloigne de lui le plus vite possible, qu'il ne laisse pas à la magie vélane le loisir de le faire céder … Il y avait certainement sur cette terre une femme qui serait capable de le rendre heureux, non ? Harry ignora totalement à cet instant le léger pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit.

Parmi la routine qui s'installait peu à peu, il y avait l'habitude, assez dérangeante aux yeux d'Harry, d'entrer dans une pièce pour y voir Drago et Remus accrochés l'un à l'autre, partageant un baiser passionné, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Même la salle de musculation, dans laquelle Lucius avait fini par le convaincre d'entrer sous prétexte d'assouplir ses muscles endoloris, n'était pas épargnée.

Mais le jour où Harry fut le plus gêné, c'est lorsqu'il entra dans la piscine et qu'il entendit distinctement des gémissements provenir de l'eau. Lorsqu'il aperçut la source de ces bruits, il resta figé sur place. Remus était assis sur les quelques marches qui menaient dans l'eau, et la tête de Drago reposait sur son épaule gauche, abandonnée, les yeux clos. D'instinct, Harry sut que les gémissements émanaient de Drago, tandis que Remus semblait murmurer à son oreille. Harry n'osait pas bouger. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de sortir et de refermer la porte. Les gémissements de Drago devenaient de plus en plus explicites et trahissait la nature des mouvements que Remus imprimait de son bras …

Harry savait que c'était du voyeurisme. Qu'il devait laisser le couple à ses occupations et revenir à la piscine plus tard. Ou alors les déranger carrément … Mais une force inconnue le clouait sur place, le faisait témoin muet de plaisir que Drago était en train de prendre. Il déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il finit par comprendre une partie des mots que le veela balbutiait en ballottant sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. C'est si bon. Encore. Oui. Son ancien ennemi ne semblait pas être rebuté le moins du monde par les attouchements de Remus. Et, lorsque dans la passion, ce dernier se mit également à parler un peu plus fort, Harry rougit en sentant la réaction inévitable de son propre corps. Remus alternait la taquinerie (tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas continuer à nager plutôt ?), et la passion pure (Viens pour moi ! Lâche toi pour moi !).

Alors que les gémissements de Drago continuaient à s'accélérer, Harry sentit sa bouche devenir sèche, son souffle se raccourcir. Tout son être était tendu. Et lorsque Drago lâcha un dernier long gémissement, il dut se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à gémir également. Bien que son corps fut douloureusement tendu, il se précipita brutalement vers sa nouvelle chambre pour y faire le point. Il ne pouvait pas avoir réagi aussi brutalement rien qu'en entendant le plaisir que Drago prenait sous les caresses de Remus, non ? Mais son corps plein de désir non assouvi lui disait pleinement le contraire. Après avoir soigneusement fermé sa porte, et remercié mentalement Ron de lui avoir rapporté sa baguette, il contempla, navré et excité à la fois, son sexe douloureusement tendu et qui attendait l'assouvissement. Il s'était bien entendu, comme tous les garçons, assez souvent soulagé dans l'intimité de son lit à baldaquins. Mais la différence profonde ce jour-là, fut que les images de Ginny, qui habituellement l'aidaient à atteindre le nirvana, étaient fréquemment superposées par celle de Lucius. Les sourires affichés du veela envers Severus eurent cette fois un effet totalement aphrodisiaque sur lui. Le souffle encore court après s'être soulagé, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Est-ce que vraiment les livres avaient tort comme il s'entêtait à le croire depuis le début ? Est-ce qu'il se pourrait vraiment que Lucius Malefoy puisse le rendre heureux ? Avec Severus Rogue ? En quelques minutes, il savait que toutes ses certitudes venaient de voler en éclats, ce qui était loin de lui faire plaisir …

hr


	22. Le temps des compromis

Contexte :

Coucou !

Cette fois pile à l'heure après des vacances reposantes !

Et … enjoy …. je crois que la fin va particulièrement vous intéresser …

**Correctrice : luna904 (nan, elle aussi était en vacances)**

* * *

_Chapitre 22 : Le temps des compromis_

Quelques jours après la première visite de Ron et Hermione, Harry commençait à trouver le temps long dans cette maison pourtant confortable, il devait bien le reconnaître. Son principal souci, à dire vrai, était le manque de conversation qui lui pesait. Oh, il arrivait désormais à admettre qu'il recevait les soins encore nécessaire à son état, mais il trouvait les journées longues. Remus avait l'air de se complaire à rester accroché comme une sangsue à Drago, ou plus exactement, il ne savait trop lequel était le plus sangsue envers l'autre. Mais cela l'empêchait grandement d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la salle d'entraînement magique sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas encore suffisamment remis, la bibliothèque ne comportait que des titres obscurs sur la magie ou sur les potions absolument rébarbatifs, il ne lui restait que la piscine dans laquelle il pouvait se détendre un peu, mais jamais très longtemps car Lucius venait toujours le rappeler à l'ordre sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas immerger ses mains trop longtemps. Bien sûr, il avait bien tenté de passer outre cette interdiction, mais l'eau s'était alors mise à refroidir à une allure ahurissante, ce qui l'avait forcé à sortir bien plus vite qu'il ne le voulait. Et lorsqu'il avait fait part de ce dysfonctionnement à haute voix au repas suivant, Lucius l'avait regardé d'un air narquois en disant :

- De toute façon, il fallait bien que tu sortes, non, pour tes mains ? Alors qu'importe si l'eau est devenue glaciale.

En voyant le regard également moqueur de Rogue, il sut immédiatement que l'eau ne s'était pas refroidie seule, mais qu'elle avait été encouragée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir rechercher plus que ça sa compagnie, ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble dans la salle d'entraînement, celle de musculation ou le laboratoire de potions.

Il se sentait également vaguement trahi par Dobby. Il avait appris les liens qui unissait l'elfe aux deux Malefoy, et donc à Remus, Rogue et lui. Il avait donc mieux compris pourquoi cet elfe en particulier s'était toujours plus préoccupé de son sort que n'importe quel autre de ses congénères. Mais là, dans cette maison, Dobby ne faisait absolument rien pour l'aider. Et lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de son envie de sortir de la maison et surtout du jardin et de ses puissances protections magiques, Dobby avait aussitôt pris un air catastrophé et balbutié :

- Non ! Maître Harry, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Maître Harry doit se reposer à la Tanière ! Etre près de Maître Lucius et Maître Severus !

Il n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'une petite demi-heure par jour où il était vraiment content : celle qu'Hermione et Ron venaient passer avec lui. Oh, l'œil perçant de Lucius était toujours braqué sur eux, mais au moins, il pouvait discuter plaisamment avec eux de tout et de rien.

Enfin, à peu près une semaine après son réveil, Lucius finit par lui dire au petit-déjeuner :

- Aujourd'hui tu sembles suffisamment en forme pour découvrir la salle d'entraînement. Je veux avoir une évaluation réelle de tes capacités, et pas seulement les seuls commentaires de Severus …

- Alors si je suis suffisamment remis pour m'entraîner, je le suis également pour rentrer au Terrier, décréta Harry en s'arrêtant de manger.

Cet espoir lui avait fait relever la tête et oser croiser le regard de Lucius pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

- C'est une possibilité, dit lentement Lucius sans le quitter des yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres en échange ?

Hein ? Mais de quoi il parlait là ? Se demanda Harry dérouté.

- Tu es suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que je ne vais pas te laisser filer d'ici sans contre partie, non ? Insista Lucius.

Drago, Severus et Remus retenaient leur souffle, car ils savaient que se jouait en cet instant un moment clé de la relation entre Lucius et Harry. A cette seconde, Harry avait le pouvoir de blesser durement le veela s'il s'entêtait à le rejeter. Ils savaient également que, quoi qu'il en dise, Lucius plierait devant son jeune compagnon en dernier recours.

Harry sentait son cœur qui s'était tout à coup mis à battre la chamade. Quelle genre de contre-partie allait exiger Lucius ? La semaine écoulée avait légèrement fait changer ses convictions. Bien que le seul fait d'évoquer que Lucius et lui pourraient un jour avoir des relations autres que platoniques le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, il n'arrivait pas non plus à s'imaginer le rejeter totalement, car il savait que ce serait la mort du veela, et il ne voulait en aucun cas avoir cela sur la conscience en plus …

- Quel genre de contre-partie, finit-il par demander la bouche sèche.

Ses yeux légèrement agrandis trahissaient toute son anxiété, et Lucius avait le cœur serré en constatant que son plus jeune compagnon avait si peur de lui. Il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître et dit d'un ton uni :

- Déjà, je veux que tu me promettes de revenir tous les jours t'entraîner ici, au moins trois heures par jour. Ensuite je veux que tu t'engages sur le fait ou non de retourner à Poudlard le 1er Septembre.

- Pourquoi Poudlard, demanda aussitôt Harry, suspicieux.

- Parce que si tu es à Poudlard, nous y sommes également, répondit Lucius en montrant Severus, si tu n'y es pas, nous non plus.

- Et vous comptez entrer à Poudlard comme ça sous le nez de McGonagall ? Railla Harry.

- Elle nous a déjà embauchés.

Dire qu'Harry était surpris était un euphémisme. Il se tourna aussitôt vers Remus pour avoir confirmation, mais quand ce dernier hocha simplement la tête, il souffla, assez désespéré :

- Mais comment c'est possible ?

- Nous sommes très exactement les personnes devant lesquelles tu as planté Ron et Hermione chez Fleury et Bott le jour de ta descente à Gringotts. Ce sont de simples et anciens glamours, Harry, qui nous permettent de prendre cette autre identité dont tu as entendu parlé dans les journaux si tu les as lus …

- Sans que Poudlard ne les détecte ?

- Non, ils sont trop anciens, et un peu dangereux, dans le sens où ta nouvelle apparence disparaît dès l'instant où la personne en face de toi sait qui tu es, expliqua patiemment Lucius.

- Mais je croyais que tu allais enseigner la défense, ajouta alors Harry en se tournant vers Remus.

- C'est exact, confirma ce dernier, Lucius et Severus prendront les postes de Métamorphose et de Duel.

- Duel ? La nouvelle matière dont McGonagall parle dans sa lettre ?

- Oui, confirma Remus. Le ministère veut donner l'impression de faire quelque chose pour la sécurité du monde magique ! Comme si de former des gamins de onze ans au Duel allait l'aider à lutter contre Voldemort. C'est plutôt aux adultes que cela devrait être imposé !

Lucius laissa quelques secondes à Harry pour assimiler ces informations, puis reprit calmement :

- Nous avons également besoin de toi pour autre chose, Harry.

Il fit venir à lui une fiole scellée dans laquelle tourbillonnait un long fil argenté qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt : un souvenir.

- J'ai une pensine dans notre chambre qui peut te permettre de visualiser cela.

Lorsqu'il vit Drago se renfrogner, Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- C'est effectivement un souvenir de Drago, continua Lucius auquel le manège des deux plus jeunes n'avait pas échappé, plus précisément, c'est son souvenir du moment où Voldemort lui a infligé la marque. Avant de t'insurger, laisse-moi terminer. Nous avons besoin, avec Severus, que tu vois ce souvenir en particulier, car c'est le seul qui soit suffisamment net sur la partie du rituel où Voldemort impose sa magie dans la marque. Il te la pose en deux temps : d'abord, une marque au fer rouge, ensuite un sort.

Merlin, pensa aussitôt Harry. Une marque au fer rouge ? De cette taille ? Mais la douleur …

- Comme tu peux l'imaginer, la douleur du fer rouge est telle, que ni Severus ni moi, n'avons pu précisément mémoriser les minutes qui l'ont suivie. Drago l'a fait car sa nature lui a permis d'anesthésier son bras au moment voulu. Il a donc un souvenir très net de l'incantation prononcée.

- Alors pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ? Souffla Harry.

- Parce qu'elle est prononcée en fourchelangue …

Harry mit un moment avant d'enregistrer l'information, et il ne quittait pas des yeux le filin argenté qui tournoyait paresseusement dans la fiole.

- Pourquoi ? Finit-il par demander à mi-voix.

Il avait tant de questions qu'il n'avait pu prononcer que ce petit mot.

Ce fut Severus qui prit la parole assez froidement :

- Quoi que tu en penses, nous voulons nous débarrasser de cette marque. D'abord pour que Voldemort cesse de se rappeler sans arrêt à notre bon souvenir par ce biais. Ensuite pour être sûrs qu'il ne pourra pas nous localiser par ce même biais. Et pour finir … cela pourrait peut-être également nous servir pour t'aider à fermer un peu cette connexion directe que tu as avec lui … en attendant mieux.

- Mieux ? Releva immédiatement Harry.

- Il faudra reprendre l'occlumancie, intervint immédiatement Lucius, mais pas tout de suite. Pas tant que tu ne sera pas confiant avec Severus ou moi …

- Il faut que tu voies ça, Harry, intervint à son tour Remus d'une voix douce. Car si nous pouvons trouver l'incantation qui bloque la marque, il sera plus aisé de faire parler les quelques mangemorts que nous arrivons à capturer. Nous pourrons ainsi leur offrir de les libérer de Voldemort contre des renseignements, lesquels nous font cruellement défaut depuis que Severus n'est plus espion …

Harry répugnait à cela. Oh, il comprenait parfaitement les implications positives que cela pouvait avoir pour l'Ordre, mais il avait l'impression qu'en le faisant, il s'avouait que Lucius, Rogue et Drago n'avaient pas forcément envie de rester mangemorts. Sa vision tranchée des choses en prenait un grand coup et cela le perturbait. Il avait franchement l'impression que la Terre s'était mise à tourner à l'envers autour du soleil depuis le début de l'été ! Néanmoins, il finit par dire en regardant Drago :

- Cela dure longtemps ?

- Quelques minutes, répondit ce dernier entre ses dents.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, puis dit dans un soupir :

- Va pour la pensine, alors.

Severus se leva immédiatement sur ses pieds et disparut quelques instant pour revenir avec une version miniature de la pensine de Dumbledore dans les mains. Il la posa au centre de la table, puis Lucius versa délicatement le contenu de la fiole dans le petit bassin.

- Nous plongerons ensemble, Harry, dit-il simplement. Je sais que tu connais le principe, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois seul encore face à cela.

Harry eut soudain la bouche sèche, et il s'avança en tremblant un peu vers le centre de la table. Il s'approchait lentement des volutes qui tournoyaient au dessus de la pensine lorsqu'il sentit tout à coup le tourbillon familier l'aspirer. Dès qu'il fut à nouveau sur ses pieds dans le souvenir, il entendit immédiatement Lucius lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je suis là également. Progressons vers le centre de la pièce.

- Où sommes-nous, demanda immédiatement Harry en le regardant.

Lucius grimaça, et parvint péniblement à articuler :

- Je ne peux pas … le dire.

- Fidelitas ? Grogna Harry.

- Oui, assujetti d'un sort de son cru, ajouta Lucius en faisant un geste vers Voldemort qui se tenait debout au centre de la pièce.

Harry balaya rapidement la pièce du regard pour tenter de la mémoriser et ainsi pouvoir donner des détails à ses amis : elle était basse de plafond, et semblait taillée à même la pierre. Circulaire, elle ne comportait qu'une seule porte vers laquelle Voldemort faisait face. Les seules lumières semblaient provenir des trois torches allumées et du braséro central, rougeoyant.

Un léger mouvement de Lucius à son côté l'obligea à se concentrer sur les deux personnages qui se tenaient au centre de la pièce. Voldemort faisait face à un Drago qui avait les traits tirés, et le regard baissé. Harry fut surpris de l'expression triomphante de Narcissa Malefoy qui se tenait juste derrière son fils, sa baguette pointée dans son dos comme pour l'empêcher de reculer. Ce visage mauvais n'avait rien à envier à celui de Bellatrix Lestrange qui était légèrement en retrait. Dans le braséro se trouvait un instrument long d'un mètre environ, qui semblait assez lourd, et surtout dont l'extrémité était aussi rouge que les braises.

Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsque Voldemort parla :

- Bellatrix, marque-le pour lui montrer à qui il doit sa loyauté !

- Bien Maître, acquiesça celle-ci avec empressement.

Elle souleva avec une certaine peine le long instrument du braséro et l'approcha lentement du bras gauche dénudé de Drago.

A cet instant, Harry aurait bien voulu fermer les yeux, mais Lucius siffla à son oreille :

- Tu dois regarder, comprendre à quel instant Voldemort commence l'incantation et ne pas la rater ! Sinon, il faudra que tu recommences à voir le souvenir jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives !

Il se sentit même tiré vers le centre de la pièce, forcé de se rapprocher de Drago et de Voldemort. Au moment où il vit l'instrument que tenait Bellatrix entrer en contact avec la peau blanche de Drago, il crut qu'il allait se sentir mal. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir l'odeur de la chair brûlée, le hurlement de Drago lui vrillait les oreilles, le rictus triomphant de Bellatrix lui donnait la nausée.

- Ecoute, le pressa Lucius, écoute ce que dit Voldemort ! Maintenant !

- Par la ssssssair du sssserviteur, qu'il me sssssoit lié à jamais. Morsssssmordre ! Que ssssa magie me sssssoit liée ! Morsssssmordre ! Que ssssssa forccccce sssssoit mienne ! Morsssssmordre ! Morsssssmordre ! Morsssssmordre !

Chacun des Morsmordre était ponctué d'un éclair vert en direction du bras de Drago, et le bras de ce dernier tressautait à chaque impact.

Harry écouta encore soigneusement, et surtout regarda les lèvres et la baguette de Voldemort. Mais rien ne semblait bouger. Seuls les ricanements mauvais de Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange parvenaient de temps à autre à se faire entendre entre deux hurlements de Drago. Il se sentit tout à coup aspiré en arrière et il sut qu'il arrivait à la fin du souvenir.

La première chose qu'il fit en reprenant pied dans la réalité fut de se précipiter au dessus de l'évier pour y rejeter tout son repas. Il n'entendit pas l'exclamation inquiète de Remus, pas plus qu'il n'eut conscience que la main de Lucius traçait sur son dos des cercles qui se voulaient apaisants.

Remus avait les yeux rivés sur Harry depuis qu'il avait plongé dans la pensine, et il avait vu le corps du jeune homme se tendre. Il avait également vu son teint verdâtre lorsqu'il en était sorti, mais il ne s'attendait tout de même pas qu'un simple souvenir le fasse se sentir aussi mal. Il vit que Lucius s'attendait à cela car il avait suivi l'adolescent, et il savait maintenant quelle potion Severus avait soigneusement placée près de lui. Ce dernier avait afficher un masque impénétrable, son regard ne quittait tout de même pas l'adolescent. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net : qu'avait donc vu Harry ? Mais, alors qu'il se tournait vers la pensine pour y plonger à son tour, il fut interrompu par la main de Drago qui se posa sur son bras et sa voix qui murmura :

- S'il te plait, non. C'est … trop humiliant …

Remus s'interrompit dans son élan pour se tourner lentement vers son veela qui avait la tête baissée, et il sentait sa main trembler sur son bras. Lorsqu'il l'obligea à le regarder en lui relevant le menton avec deux doigts, il fut surpris de voir les larmes briller dans les yeux de Drago. Certes, ils avaient fait beaucoup de progrès dans la confiance l'un envers l'autre, et Drago s'était considérablement détendu avec lui, abandonnant presque entièrement toutes les attitudes purement malefoyennes qui l'horripilaient, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il baisse sa garde autant et lui montre toute sa faiblesse vis à vis de se souvenir.

Remus jeta encore un œil à Harry qui tremblait de tout ses membres et que Lucius soutenait, et il sut qu'il était à l'heure d'un choix à son tour. De la même façon que Drago avait fini par se dresser contre son père pour qu'il n'intervienne pas dans sa relation avec lui, il fallait à son tour qu'il n'intervienne pas dans celle de Lucius et d'Harry. Le fils de son meilleur ami devait trouver le réconfort dans les bras de son veela désormais. Il détourna donc le regard pour se concentrer à nouveau sur Drago qu'il attira contre lui.

Severus, lui, gardait son regard rivé sur Harry et Lucius. Il attendait le moment où le plus jeune se calmerait un peu pour pouvoir lui fournir la potion anti-vomissement qu'il avait préparée pour l'occasion. A son grand étonnement, tout au long de cette dernière année, Dumbledore lui avait beaucoup parlé d'Harry, et lui avait distillé bien plus d'informations qu'il n'en demandait sur le coup. Il avait mis cela sur le compte du désir de parler d'un vieil homme aux portes de la mort, et il avait simplement regretté qu'Harry soit son sujet favori, mais absolument tout s'emboîtait, Dumbledore lui avait parlé de lui pour qu'il le comprenne mieux. Et il savait donc que le plus jeune détestait toute forme de cruauté et, à ce point de vue, il ne pouvait être que choqué de la façon dont s'était déroulé le marquage de Drago. Il n'était même pas certain que ce ne soit pas les attitudes de Narcissa et Bellatrix qui l'aient le plus choqué !

Il était content également que Remus ne s'en mêle pas, et qu'il réconforte plutôt Drago. Ce dernier était en effet assez humilié de devoir contempler Harry en train de voir son marquage.

Lucius aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus pour apaiser la douleur d'Harry : le prendre plus franchement dans ses bras, lui murmurer plus de paroles de réconfort à l'oreille, mais il savait que le plus jeune n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il n'oubliait pas qu'ils en étaient arriver là alors que la discussion avait commencée par la volonté d'Harry de retourner au Terrier.

Ce dernier se tenait, tremblant, au dessus de l'évier. Les images qu'il avait vues tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus horrible : le marquage en lui-même comme si Voldemort marquait du bétail, les rictus mauvais des deux femmes qui étaient présentes, ou la formule si avilissante qui avait été employée. Il fut reconnaissant de la main qui lui présenta un verre d'eau qu'il saisit d'une main peu sûre. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, il se sentit mieux et remarqua seulement qu'il s'appuyait légèrement sur Lucius. Il se redressa, mais plus lentement qu'une partie de lui ne l'aurait voulu. En effet, une petite voix lui susurrait combien il était agréable de se laisser choyer ainsi. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, il vit immédiatement que Drago était réconforté par Remus et il en comprit bien la raison. S'il avait eu ce genre de souvenir, il savait qu'il aurait été profondément mortifié si quelqu'un avait du le voir ! Severus avait, pour ne pas changer, un visage plus indéchiffrable, mais il lui tendit néanmoins une fiole en disant sans acrimonie :

- Cela aidera ton estomac à se calmer.

Harry la prit sans hésiter, car rien que d'imaginer qu'il avait devoir redire les mots qu'il avait entendus le rendait à nouveau nauséeux.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence après s'être tous assis un par un autour de la table. Enfin, après avoir pris une longue inspiration, Harry commença d'une voix blanche :

- Par la chair du serviteur, qu'il me soit lié à jamais. Morsmordre ! Que sa magie me soit liée ! Morsmordre ! Que sa force soit mienne ! Morsmordre ! Morsmordre ! Morsmordre !

Lorsque Remus secoua négativement la tête, il reprit plus sèchement :

- Mais c'est vraiment ça qu'il a dit !

- Personne n'en doute, lui assura Lucius en posant sa main légèrement sur son bras, mais tu viens de nous le dire en fourchelangue …

Le petit rictus d'excuse de Remus le persuada du bien fondé de la remarque et il se concentra sur son élocution pour former des mots anglais. Lorsqu'il eut répété à nouveau les mots, il sut, en voyant le visage blanc de Remus en face de lui, qu'il avait réussi à éviter le fourchelangue.

- Mais … ce n'est même pas du latin ! S'insurgea Severus.

Alors qu'Harry le regardait en se demandant ce que le latin venait bien faire là, Remus dit lentement d'une voix étranglée :

- Tous les sorts proviennent de mots latins, grecs, ou une autre langue ancienne, Harry. Tous, sans exception. Et c'est à partir de là qu'on peut espérer trouver un contre-sort. Mais là …

- Mais … c'est peut-être plus simple si c'est en anglais, non ? Hasarda Harry.

- Plus simple ? S'exaspéra Severus. Mais aucune technique de création de sort ou contresort ne fournit quelque chose en anglais ! Cette espèce d'enflure nous a piégé jusqu'à la moelle, oui !

Alors que Severus était clairement en colère, Remus, lui ne le quittait pas des yeux, puis il finit par dire lentement :

- Ce que tu dis n'est pas exact, Severus …

- Pardon ? Jeta ce dernier l'œil orageux. Tu vas aussi te transformer en je-sais-tout, Lupin ?

- Laisse, Drago. Ecoute-moi simplement, dit le lycanthrope. Tu viens de dire qu'aucune technique ne fournit quelque chose en anglais, mais … ce n'est pas de l'anglais que Voldemort a utilisé … Donc, si nous trouvons quelque chose, il faudra juste qu'Harry le lance en fourchelangue … Mais il faut tout de même que nous travaillions à partir de l'anglais …

- Cela se tient, commenta Lucius. Après tout, le latin, le grec et autres ont été utilisés au départ pour que le savoir de création de sort reste confidentiel …

- Et que seuls les plus érudits soient en mesure de le faire, coupa soudain Severus. Voldemort ne se serait donc pas cassé la tête et aurait juste utilisé la seule langue qu'il pense être le seul au monde à parler …

- Et qui est aussi ancienne que les autres finalement !

- Sauf que les seuls sujets d'expérimentation, c'est nous, dit sombrement Drago.

- Je serai particulièrement attentif aux mots, jeta Severus. J'imagine que tu ne peux pas revoir à nouveau le souvenir pour être bien certain des mots employés ?

Il s'était adressé à Harry en disant cela, mais ce fut Lucius qui intervint immédiatement, glacial :

- C'est hors de question ! Cela lui fait bien trop de mal ! Vous en reparlerez tous les deux quand tu auras avancé sur le sujet !

Harry était reconnaissant à Lucius de prendre sa défense, mais il ne put esquisser qu'un vague sourire à son attention, tellement il ressentait encore d'écœurement à la vision de ces images qui ne voulaient pas quitter sa rétine.

Néanmoins, il finit par se rappeler l'origine de la discussion, et brisa le silence qui s'était installé par un plaintif :

- Maintenant, je peux rentrer au Terrier ?

Il aurait voulu se montrer plus autoritaire, plus sûr de lui, mais malheureusement, le souvenir l'avait ébranlé encore plus que certaines visions de Voldemort qu'il avait eues.

- Il nous reste deux choses à régler pour ça, rétorqua Lucius qui avait déjà le cœur serré à l'idée que son plus jeune compagnon ne voulait plus résider entre les murs bien protégés de la Tanière. D'abord, Poudlard, compte-tu y retourner ou non ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Harry, buté.

En réalité, il voulait avoir le temps de réfléchir loin d'ici, loin de ces yeux gris qui commençaient à réellement le perturber. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter éternellement contre la magie du veela, mais très franchement, cela lui faisait un peu peur.

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici sans avoir choisi, rétorqua Lucius, cassant.

- Et pourquoi ? S'écria Harry. De toute façon, on continuera à juste se croiser pour les repas, c'est tout !

- Serait-ce un reproche ? Demanda doucement Lucius avec une lueur triomphante dans les yeux.

En réalité, il attendait ce moment depuis plusieurs jours : celui où l'adolescent commencerait à exprimer sa frustration de n'avoir personne à qui parler. Ca n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour lui que de rester enfermé des heures comme ça, juste avec Severus. Mais attention, que personne ne se trompe : il n'aimait pas plus Harry que Severus, il voulait juste être **avec les deux**. Rien de plus, mais rien de moins non plus. Alors mettre Harry volontairement de côté pour le faire réagir avait été assez pénible, mais heureusement, après plusieurs jours de ce traitement, le plus jeune commençait à regimber.

- Non ! Protesta Harry de façon véhémente. Mais … enfin …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, coupa Lucius un brin moqueur, j'ai parfaitement compris le message. Mais il n'empêche que d'enseigner demande un minimum de préparation, alors nous avons besoin de savoir si nous devons le faire ou non avec Severus.

Harry se sentait acculé. Il jeta un regard désespéré vers Remus, mais ce dernier n'affichait qu'un intérêt poli pour la conversation, il était clair qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune aide de ce côté là. Et vu l'air narquois de Drago …

Harry soupira longuement avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre. Il devait absolument de sortir de ce guêpier. Il ne voulait pas décider maintenant, il voulait d'abord parler à Ron et Hermione. Il fallait qu'il joue serré, mais … après tout Lucius l'aimait, non ? Il finit par baisser la tête, comme accablé, avant de dire d'un ton plaintif :

- Je pensais que vu ce que je viens de voir vous montreriez un peu plus de compassion … Que vous me laisseriez me reposer un peu avant de décider quelque chose d'aussi important.

Il ne vit pas le regard concerné de Remus, pas plus qu'il ne vit la main de Severus s'abattre sur la cuisse de Lucius qui affichait une mine soudainement inquiète.

- Harry, tu oublies que j'ai vu la façon dont tu pouvais réagir après les visions de Voldemort. Colérique, prêt à tout casser, oui, mais pleurnichard, certainement pas ! Nous voulons ta décision pour toute une liste de raisons pratiques, et nous l'aurons. N'espère même pas apitoyer Lucius, je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Alors : Poudlard ou non ?

Lucius trouvait que Severus y allait un peu fort tout de même ! Peut-être ne devraient-ils pas autant le presser ? Peut-être devraient-ils effectivement lui laisser le temps de se remettre ?

Harry, lui, fulminait intérieurement. Il avait toujours eu bien du mal à avoir le dessus sur Rogue, et ce dernier semblait le connaître un peu trop bien à son goût ! Néanmoins, il fit un calcul très rapide : à Poudlard, il serait plus en sécurité dans son dortoir avec ses compagnons que seul en compagnie des deux. Et il pourrait nettement mieux échapper à leur vigilance grâce à la carte du maraudeur que dans cette relativement petite maison … Car il ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusion, s'il pouvait les amadouer, Lucius au moins, en utilisant le prétexte de Ron et Hermione avant la rentrée, si ces derniers partaient à Poudlard, nul doute qu'ils exigeraient qu'ils reviennent près d'eux ensuite …

La lueur de pur défi qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Harry lorsqu'il prononça « Poudlard, alors » en se retournant ne plut guère à Severus, d'autant que Remus afficha un rictus assez amusé à cette annonce. Et un long frisson passa dans son échine lorsque le même Remus commenta à mi-voix :

- Je pense que ça va être une grande année là-bas ! Mais, continua-t-il à plus haute voix, tu n'oublies pas la promesse que tu m'as faite, Harry ?

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête en retour, et lorsque Severus demanda sèchement :

- Quelle promesse ?

- Severus, voyons, tu ne vas pas te mêler de ce qui ne regarde qu'Harry et moi ?

- Si ça a trait à sa sécurité, si, contra Severus sous l'œil approbateur de Lucius.

- Harry m'a justement promis un certain nombre de choses pour sa sécurité, rétorqua alors Remus avec un air légèrement moqueur.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je n'aimerai pas les termes de la promesse alors ?

- Très certainement parce que le mot 'maraudeur' viendrait écorcher tes oreilles, répliqua Remus plaisamment.

- Lupin ! Dit Severus sur un ton menaçant.

- Tu pourras tempêter tout ce que tu voudras, tu ne sauras rien. Et toi, Lucius, ce n'est pas la peine d'interroger Drago du regard, il ne sait rien. Et si je dois lui dire un jour, ce ne sera pas sans sa promesse de ne rien te dire !

- C'est mon compagnon ! Fulmina Lucius.

- Oui, et c'est également le fils de James et le filleul de Sirius, mes meilleurs amis, ce qui devrait te faire aboutir à deux conclusions : d'une, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et de deux, si je veux avoir une minuscule chance qu'il vienne me voir lorsqu'il a des ennuis, le connaissant et vu le caractère dont il a hérité, c'est justement en lui laissant de la liberté ! Tu devrais mettre ça en pratique également !

Harry s'était bien gardé d'ouvrir la bouche pendant l'altercation, car il avait compris que Remus restait de son côté. Certes, il ne l'aidait pas vraiment à éviter Lucius, mais il restait loyalement de son côté.

Après quelques instants où les trois hommes se regardèrent furieusement, Lucius finit par lâcher entre ses dents :

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à le laisser se mettre en danger plus qu'il ne l'est déjà ! Maintenant que ce point est réglé, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Harry, il nous reste le dernier : ta promesse de revenir ici tous les jours si tu veux rester un peu plus au Terrier.

- Pourquoi un promesse ? Protesta encore Harry. Et pourquoi si longtemps par jour ?

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de tenir ses promesses, et que je te jure que celle-là tu la tiendras ! Et comme ce n'est pas en cinq minutes par jour que nous apprendrons à nous connaître, tu as la réponse à ta deuxième question.

Harry le regarda d'un œil suspicieux, mais il résista à l'envie de demander plus d'explication. En fait, il se doutait de la raison mais n'avait absolument aucune envie d'entendre Lucius le dire à voix haute.

- C'est bon, finit-il par bougonner, je reviendrai ici tous les jours …

- Au moins trois heures, lui rappela Lucius fermement.

Harry était dépité, mais il consentit en hochant la tête. Enfin, il reprit d'un ton plein d'espoir :

- Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Lucius acquiesça à contre-cœur, mais il le fit quand même. Mais à l'instant où Harry apparut sur le perron de la maison, ses affaires sur l'épaule, il dut faire face au veela qui lui dit tranquillement :

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'aux barrières d'anti-transplanage.

Il jeta même un regard nerveux à Rogue qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, l'air impassible.

Pendant les quelques instants qu'il leur fallut pour atteindre les barrières magiques, un silence assez pesant plana entre les trois hommes. Au moment même où Harry se retourna et commença à ouvrir la bouche, Lucius le prit de court en posant sa main sur son épaule et en disant :

- Nous t'attendons tout à l'heure, après le déjeuner.

- Mais, commença à protester Harry.

- Tu me l'as promis, Harry, coupa immédiatement Lucius en resserrant sa prise sur son compagnon.

- Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà passé du temps ici, continua à protester Harry.

- Tu m'as promis de venir du Terrier tous les jours, contra Lucius.

Harry était à court de mot devant tant de mauvaise foi, mais à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre, finalement ?

- Soit, finit-il par lâcher entre ses dents, rageur, mais je veux que …

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il avait vu le visage de Lucius se rapprocher du sien et ses lèvres furent recouvertes avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation. La pression ferme et douce à la fois sembla annihiler toute volonté de protestation en lui.

Lorsqu'il contempla le visage abasourdi d'Harry après ce premier effleurement, Lucius n'eut qu'une seul envie : recommencer ce qu'il venait de faire. Et il le fit. Plus longuement, plus appuyé, plus caressant. Il n'obtint pas de réponse d'Harry, mais il n'en attendait pas vraiment non plus. Ou plutôt, ce manque de réponse était même un bon signe : Harry ne le rejetait pas entièrement.

Severus, de son côté, était autant perdu dans ses sensations que pouvait l'être Harry. Il avait été extrêmement jaloux de Narcissa lorsque cette dernière avait réussi à obliger Lucius à l'épouser, si jaloux qu'il avait été jusqu'à se frustrer lui-même en refusant tout contact avec Lucius. Mais là, voir son veela embrasser Harry ne l'exaspérait pas, ne le mettait pas en colère. Il sentait plutôt sa bouche s'assécher sous les prémices du désir. Oui, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, il avait envie de se retrouver à la place d'Harry, mais ce qui était infiniment plus surprenant pour lui, c'était qu'il avait également envie de se retrouver à la place de Lucius. Il aurait voulu aussi être celui qui amenait sur le visage du plus jeune ce mélange attendrissant de confusion et de surprise. Il savait parfaitement, pour l'avoir connu en son temps, le dilemme qui faisait rage en Harry : ce dernier était perdu, incapable de s'avouer à haute voix qu'il avait envie d'être embrassé par Lucius. Son esprit devait très certainement hurler, preuves à l'appui, qu'il n'était pas gay, qu'il ne préférait pas les hommes, mais une autre voix lui murmurait que Lucius n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Il était celui qui allait le rendre heureux, qui allait passer le reste de sa vie et toute son énergie à vouloir le combler, l'aimer. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'un homme, c'était de lui dont Harry avait besoin pour vivre pleinement heureux. Mu par une volonté presque étrangère à la sienne, il se rapprocha d'eux pour entendre Lucius murmurer tranquillement :

- Je sais que tout est compliqué pour toi Harry. Que tu n'arrives pas à imaginer que tu es juste la personne qui me complète parfaitement, sur tous les plans. Que tu ne pourras pas trouver meilleur partenaire pour te compléter, toi. Mais je te montrerai que c'est la stricte vérité. Que je veux te rendre heureux.

Le regard en coin d'Harry vers Severus, ainsi que le rapprochement de ce dernier n'échappa pas au veela qui prit tranquillement Severus par la main pour le rapprocher de lui.

- Vous m'êtes autant indispensables l'un que l'autre. Je n'en aime pas un plus que l'autre, vous êtes autant ma vie l'un que l'autre. Je vous le montrerai, à tous les deux, en même temps.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, il ne savait plus où il en était. La seule chose qu'il s'avoua juste au moment de transplaner, c'est qu'il avait la certitude absolue que Lucius était totalement convaincu par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, de leur dire. Et que, personnellement, il ne savait plus du tout où il en était.

hr


	23. Le temps de l'acceptation

Contexte :

Coucou !

Ah ah, je tiens bien mon horaire !

« Mesdames, Messieurs, le train du chapitre 23 entre en gare ».

Et … enjoy ….

**Correctrice : luna904 **

* * *

_Chapitre 23 : Le temps de l'acceptation_

Harry était encore sous le choc de ce baiser, des paroles de Lucius qui résonnaient dans sa tête lorsqu'il franchit la porte du Terrier. Dans la cuisine, il fit sursauter Mme Weasley qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver lorsqu'il la salua, un peu timidement.

- Harry ! Mon chéri, mais que fais-tu donc ici ?

Il hocha négativement la tête, peu sûr de lui et de la façon dont la matriarche allait aborder la suite. Il savait par Ron et Hermione qu'elle était au courant, avec son mari, de qu'il représentait désormais pour Lucius, et appréhendait ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire.

- Assieds-toi là, Harry, nous avons à parler, finit-elle par dire après l'avoir observé quelques secondes.

Il s'assit assez lourdement sur une chaise, pressentant le sermon à venir. Il finit par relever la tête alors que le silence persistait pour voir Mme Weasley qui le contemplait d'un air pensif.

- Tu sais, Harry, finit-elle par dire doucement, j'avais toujours secrètement espéré que l'un de mes enfants puisse être lié à un veela. Lorsque Bill nous a présenté Fleur, je me suis dit qu'après tout, nous avions bien de la chance. Quand Ginny nous a dit …

- Ginny ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, c'est Ginny qui nous l'a révélé la nuit où nous t'attendions. Mais nous parlerons de cette après-midi là après, veux-tu ? Donc lorsque nous avons appris que tu étais lié à Lucius Malefoy, il est certain que nous n'avons pas sauté de joie. D'abord parce que Ginny en souffre et qu'aucun parent n'aime voir souffrir son enfant. Mais ensuite également parce que nous te considérons un peu comme un huitième enfant, et que nous sommes inquiets pour toi. Bien sûr, nous appréhendons la façon dont Lucius Malefoy va pouvoir se comporter avec toi, mais également celle dont tu réagis. Non, écoute-moi ! Hermione, Ron, et bien sûr Remus nous ont fait part des sentiments que t'inspirent cette union. Mais tu sembles oublier un peu vite qu'il s'agit de ta propre magie qui est également en cause, et non uniquement celle de Lucius ! Sa magie ne t'a pas choisi au hasard ! Tu es celui qu'il faut pour lui, mais il est également ce qu'il te faut à toi ! Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, et crois-moi, ça ME paraît incroyable également, il est celui sur terre qui a tout pour te rendre heureux !

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais sur ce sujet Harry ! C'est ainsi qu'agit la magie vélane, mais elle n'est pas égoïste non plus ! Elle ne prend pas seulement en compte le bonheur du veela, elle choisit pour lui le compagnon, ou dans ce cas particulier, les compagnons qui ont besoin de ce veela-là, cette personne-là pour être heureux.

A la fin de la tirade, Harry avait le regard baissé et les épaules tombantes. Oh, Mme Weasley ne venait ni plus ni moins que de lui répéter ce que Hermione, Ron, Remus lui avaient seriné pendant de longs jours, mais cette nouvelle répétition semblait sonner le glas de tous ses espoirs.

Il n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper.

Il était le compagnon de Lucius Malefoy et devrait bien faire avec.

Sa magie se fichait éperdument que l'homme ait … Combien d'ailleurs ? Vingt-cinq ? Trente ans de plus que lui ? Elle avait décrété que c'était de lui dont il avait besoin pour être heureux !

Il finit par laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux qui recelait quelques traces de sanglots :

- C'est tout de même comique que moi, fichu Survivant, soit lié à deux mangemorts, non ?

- J'avoue que cela me sidère également, et qu'il ne se passe plus une journée pendant laquelle nous n'essayons pas de comprendre avec Arthur. Mais si c'est l'un des points qui te bloque vraiment, tu dois leur en parler à tout prix, Harry. Vous n'irez nulle part si vous ne discutez pas … Je suis même un peu surprise que tu sois là …

- Je voulais revenir ici, marmonna Harry. J'en avais marre d'être là-bas, tout seul ou presque. Remus passe son temps avec Drago accroché à lui comme une sangsue. Quant Lucius et Rogue, ils ne …

- Mieux vaut que tu l'appelles Severus, mon chéri, autant t'y habituer tout de suite, le coupa gentiment Mme Weasley.

- Vous croyez que c'est facile après six ans ? Rétorqua Harry avec un brin de colère dans la voix.

- Non, mais tu dois justement laisser ce passé derrière toi. Voir devant. Alors, tu me disais, eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?

- Ils passent leur temps enfermés dans la salle d'entraînement !

- Mmm … Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit si Lucius était toujours resté collé à toi ?

Le regard de pure horreur qu'Harry lui jeta fit sourire Mme Weasley.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, commenta-t-elle.

- N'empêche qu'il m'a obligé à y aller tous les jours là-bas, râla Harry.

- Et comment veux-tu que vous fassiez connaissance autrement ?

Harry lui jeta un regard désespéré. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître à haute voix la justesse du raisonnement. Sans compter qu'il ne se voyait pas du tout en train de 'faire connaissance' avec Lucius … Que pouvaient-ils donc avoir en commun sauf cette fichue magie vélane qui l'avait désigné, lui, Harry ?

Ce fut cet instant qu'Hermione choisit pour entrer dans la cuisine. Elle était là depuis quelques minutes, en compagnie de Ron, mais Harry n'avait pas intercepté le regard d'avertissement de Mme Weasley qui leur ordonnait de ne pas se montrer. Alors qu'elle avait répété cent fois au moins à Harry ce que la mère de Ron venait de lui dire, il semblait que c'était bien la première fois qu'Harry entendait vraiment ce discours. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui fixait son meilleur ami d'un air chagriné, puis ils se fixèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire. Peut-être plus que jamais, Harry allait avoir besoin de leur présence à tous les deux.

Harry adressa un faible sourire à ses deux amis qui venaient d'entrer et Mme Weasley se leva aussitôt :

- Allez profiter du jardin les enfants, et profitez-en pour m'enlever quelques gnomes, ils sont à nouveau envahissant. Je servirai le repas assez tôt pour que tu aies toute ton après-midi Harry.

- Tu dois vraiment retourner là-bas ? Interrogea Ron dès qu'ils furent hors de portée des oreilles de sa mère.

- Mouais, marmonna Harry d'un ton qui trahissait tout son enthousiasme.

- Comment vas-tu vraiment, Harry ? Demanda alors Hermione en l'obligeant à lui faire face.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, soupira Harry en contemplant les gnomes qui sautaient.

Ils attrapèrent peu de gnomes, mais Harry réussit à sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il raconta à ses mais son début de mâtinée, sans rien omettre, pas même le baiser de Lucius.

- Et … comment ça fait ? Demanda Ron à voix basse.

- Ron, s'écria Hermione, scandalisée par ce manque évident de tact.

- Bizarre, répondit franchement Harry, mais c'est justement là le problème. C'est que ça ne m'a même pas dégouté !

- C'est plutôt bon signe, non ? Releva Hermione. Je veux dire, si un simple baiser t'avait écœuré, là, tu aurais pu commencer à t'inquiéter pour la suite, non ?

- Et parce que ça n'a pas été si atroce que ça, je vais peut-être arrêter de m'inquiéter pour la suite ? Rétorqua Harry, sarcastique. Je te signale que ce n'est pas toi que Lucius veut mettre dans son lit en compagnie de Rogue ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va passer à la casserole !

- Si Malefoy avait vraiment voulu le faire de façon ignoble, tu ne serais pas là, Harry ! Contra Hermione. Tout ce que tu me dis correspond parfaitement à ce qui est dit sur les veelas : Lucius est attentif à ton bien-être. Il sait que tu préfères être ici, avec nous, plutôt que là-bas avec lui, alors il te laisse venir, il se sacrifie pour que tu sois content !

- Se sacrifier ? S'étrangla Harry.

- Evidemment ! Tu crois que c'est simple pour lui de te savoir loin de lui ?

Harry ne répondit rien mais tout son esprit hurlait un « M'en fiche », bien senti. Néanmoins, Hermione dut sentir qu'il était au bord du point de rupture sur ce sujet, car après un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle pour savoir s'ils étaient seuls, elle finit par murmurer :

- Et l'horcruxe, alors ? Tu l'as eu ou non ?

- Oui, souffla Harry en réponse, et vous, vous avez réussi à ne rien dire aussi ?

- Ca n'a pas été facile, mais Remus a réussi à convaincre mes parents, intervint Ron à mi-voix. Ca m'a étonné, mais ils ont laissé rapidement tomber le sujet …

- A la Tanière, ils n'ont pas vraiment posé de questions non plus … Ils se sont contentés de me soigner …

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Gringotts, Harry ?

Il entreprit de tout leur raconter dans le détail, et il arrivait juste à la fin de son récit lorsque Mme Weasley les appela pour mettre la table.

A son entrée dans la cuisine, Harry fut un peu surprit de voir M. Weasley qui discutait avec sa femme. A cette heure-là, il aurait du être au ministère pourtant, non ?

- Ah, Harry, mon garçon, comment vas-tu maintenant ?

- Bien, M. Weasley, répondit Harry un peu gêné. Je suis désolé pour tout, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

- Suffisamment désolé pour nous fournir de véritables explications ? Demanda doucement le père de Ron.

Harry se sentit mal, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas tout avouer. C'était sa mission, celle que lui avait confiée Dumbledore, celle pour laquelle son ancien directeur était mort. S'il avait voulu que les autres membres de l'Ordre le fasse, il leur en aurait parlé, non ? Tandis que là, il semblait s'être seulement confié à lui.

- M. Weasley, pourquoi est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore ne l'a dit qu'à moi ? Finit-il par répondre lentement. S'il avait voulu que vous le sachiez, il vous l'aurait dit avant, non ?

- Peut-être n'en mesurait-il pas toute la difficulté, au moment où il te l'a dit ? Avança Mme Weasley.

- C'est la même … tâche qui lui avait coûté sa main l'année dernière, pointa Harry. Donc, je pense que si, il savait que c'était dur.

- Alors le professeur Dumbledore voulait être le plus discret possible, dit M. Weasley d'une voix lasse. Si tout l'Ordre était au courant, et vu la difficulté, nous aurions certainement monté des opérations d'ampleur, donc plus facilement repérables. Tandis que là, la discrétion est plus assurée, évidemment.

- La discrétion ? Hoqueta Mme Weasley. Est-ce que tu ne te moquerais pas un peu de moi, Arthur ? Tu considères que sortir de Gringotts à dos de dragon est discret, toi ?

- Mais personne n'a vu qu'il était dessus, temporisa M. Weasley la mine assez grave. Seul Lucius s'en est aperçu car Harry est son compagnon. Les gens continuent à ne parler que de ça une semaine après, et il faut dire que vu l'état du chemin de Traverse, on le comprend, mais personne n'a la moindre idée de ce qui a pu se passer réellement. Les aurors, comme les gobelins, mettent ça sur le dos d'une erreur inexcusable du gobelin qui est mort …

- Qui est mort ? S'étrangla brutalement Harry.

- Gripsec.

Harry s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur une chaise. Décidément, quoi qu'il fasse, il semait la mort derrière lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses tournent toujours mal dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait ? Hein ? Lui qui ne faisait pourtant que lutter contre ce maudit mage noir, à croire qu'il était maudit jusqu'à la moelle !

- Je crois que tu devrais parler de tout ça à Lucius et Severus, Harry, reprit doucement M. Weasley.

- Arthur ! Protesta Molly. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas nous parler à nous de ce sujet là ?

- Molly, tu sais très bien que je ferai n'importe quoi pour aider Harry, mais dans ce domaine particulier, je n'ai pas l'expérience qu'ils peuvent avoir. Non, continua M. Weasley en haussant la voix pour interrompre les protestations de sa femme, ni toi ni moi ne savons ce que c'est que d'accomplir des choses qui laissent des morts derrière nous, même si c'est involontairement. Eux, si.

- Mais ils l'ont fait volontairement, accusa Ron violemment, pas Harry ! Ce n'est pas pareil, papa !

- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas pareil, temporisa M. Weasley. Mais je doute fort que Severus l'ait fait le cœur joyeux une fois qu'il a commencé à trahir Voldemort. Et, quoique vous en pensiez tous, il était très jeune lorsqu'il l'a fait, tu n'avais que quelques semaines, Ron, quand Severus s'est tourné vers Dumbledore. Alors, oui, je pense qu'il est le mieux placé pour savoir ce que ressent Harry actuellement !

Mme Weasley lança à son mari un regard significatif qui indiquait qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber le sujet si facilement, mais elle enjoignit tout le monde à se mettre à table d'un ton brusque.

Après le déjeuner, Harry se reposa encore volontiers un peu en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci avait soigneusement examiné ses mains et était stupéfaite de voir qu'il ne subsistait que quelques rougeurs çà et là sur les paumes qui attestaient de ce qu'Harry avait subi. De même, sur le reste de son corps, Harry ne portait que quelques traces des profondes entailles qu'il s'était fait sur le dos du dragon, rien de plus. Enfin, vers trois heures, et sou l'œil soulagé d'Hermione, il finit par soupirer :

- Il va falloir que j'y aille, hein ?

- C'est le mieux, acquiesça vivement son amie. Après tout, ajouta-t-elle pour le consoler, plus vite tu pars, plus vite tu reviendras, non ?

- Prend ton balai, suggéra Ron, comme ça tant que tu voleras, tu pourras rester loin d'eux …

- Ron, gronda Hermione, ce n'est pas le but, et tu le sais !

- Mais ce que je sais aussi c'est qu'Harry a besoin de temps ! Rétorqua Ron. En tout cas, je sais que si c'était à moi que ça avait du arriver, j'aurai eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour accepter ça !

- Mais enfin, il ne va pas non plus à l'abattoir !

- Hermione, si demain on t'annonçait que tu devais être la compagne de Narcissa Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange à la fois, crois-moi, tu songerais un bon moment à te lancer un oubliette ! Pour toi, c'est peut-être facile d'imaginer que tu puisses être avec Malefoy et Rogue, mais pour un garçon, crois-moi, c'est autre chose ! Bon sang, tu te rends compte qu'il va devoir … enfin tu sais quoi, avec les DEUX ?

Harry lança à Ron un regard reconnaissant : ce dernier avait dit tout haut une grande partie de ses craintes qu'il n'avait osé aborder jusque là avec quiconque. Hermione sembla réaliser, peut-être enfin, ce qui pouvait le plus tracasser Harry et elle devint aussitôt aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Elle balbutia difficilement :

- Oh, Harry, je suis désolée ! Je n'avais pas pensé que …

- Ne dis même pas les mots, la coupa brutalement Ron. Harry ne doit même pas arriver à les mettre dans sa tête sans frissonner alors, surtout, ne dis rien, n'ajoute rien de plus !

- Merci, Ron, souffla Harry.

- De rien, vieux frère, répondit Ron d'un ton chagrin. Tu sais que je ferai tout pour t'aider mais là …

- Personne ne peut m'aider, Ron, répondit Harry sombrement. J'imagine que c'est une chose de plus qu'il va falloir que je supporte …

- Et Remus, intervint Hermione d'un ton assez timide, il ne peut pas … enfin … t'aider un peu ?

- Pour pouvoir m'aider, il faudrait déjà que son cher veela lui fiche la paix deux minutes ! Tu me diras, ce n'est peut-être pas si désagréable que ça, parce que je peux te dire qu'il en redemande !

Ils rougirent tous les trois de concert à l'évocation d'Harry, puis Ron les sidéra en bougonnant :

- Tu imagines tout ce qu'on aurait pu lui passer à la fouine en sachant ça ? Et maintenant …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Ron ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ben quoi ? Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne dise pas trop de choses sur le fils à papa, je n'ai pas envie que Malefoy le fasse payer à Harry si on dit quelque chose de travers sur son fils !

Ron avait parfaitement réfléchi au problème et c'est ce qui sidéra Hermione qui n'avait pas encore vu jusque là !

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, puis finit par dire :

- Bon, là …

- Courage, vieux, dit Ron en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule, là au moins, Rogue ne te fera pas récurer tous les chaudrons de la journée ! Et dis-leur bien qu'on t'attend pour le dîner !

Harry alla, lentement, prendre son balai dans sa chambre, puis il prit le chemin de la Tanière, sans vraiment se presser.

* * *

A la Tanière, Drago avait, lui aussi, empoigné son nouveau Nimbus 2001, son précédent étant resté à Poudlard lors de cette maudite nuit de juin. Son père avait refusé de lui acheter un Eclair de feu, sous prétexte qu'il ne ferait pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard cette année. Il le soupçonnait bien de le punir légèrement de cette façon pour ses piètres résultats scolaires, mais étant donné qu'il lui avait donné le choix entre le Nimbus et deux heures de travail supplémentaire par jour, vous comprendrez bien qu'il avait vite fait son choix !

Et Drago effectuait looping sur loooping pour se passer les nerfs. Il avait envie de hurler à tout casser sur tout le monde. Seulement, il s'en gardait bien, il n'était pas fou. Se rebeller contre son père ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de bon, autant Lucius écoutait toujours soigneusement son argumentation s'il gardait son calme, autant il pouvait faire une croix sur tout s'il se mettait à hausser le ton … Il savait pertinemment que Severus n'y était pour rien dans son problème, et qu'il lui clouerait le bec, au sens propre du terme, avec un sort bien placé s'il se mettait en tête de le mêler à ce problème. Quant à Remus … son compagnon lui avait fait part de sa décision irrévocable pour le soir même à savoir quitter la Tanière pour la nuit, puisque la pleine lune se lèverait à ce moment-là. Et c'était ça qui le rendait fou : son compagnon allait devoir subir une pleine lune de plus, seul, il allait souffrir, seul et ce malgré la potion Tue-Loup préparée par Severus, et ça, Drago ne le supportait pas. Et le pire, c'est que son père ne l'avait pas appuyé, se bornant à commenter qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre qu'ils soient unis pour tenter de savoir si Remus, sous sa forme de loup-garou, reconnaîtrait bien Drago comme son compagnon.

Lorsque son père avait dit cela, Drago avait bien cru que Remus les unirait séance tenant, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne pouvait même pas se plaindre des attentions de son compagnon, car Remus l'emmenait plus que régulièrement au septième ciel : manuellement. Et lui même n'arrivait pas à demander franchement cette union, il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il était prêt à tout, surtout à se donner. Lorsqu'il vit Harry apparaître dans le chemin qui menait à la Tanière, il le fixa de son balai d'un air colérique. Mais pour une fois ce n'était pas après Harry qu'il en avait, c'était après lui. Cette saleté de gryffondor arrivait à trouver le courage de revenir dans cette maison où l'attendait son père, alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie, que son père n'avait exercé quasiment aucune contrainte sur lui, et lui, Drago Malefoy, n'arrivait absolument pas à prendre son courage à deux mains pour sauter sur son compagnon dans tous les sens du terme !

Lorsque Lucius et Severus virent passer Drago, ils grimacèrent de concert : l'ambiance était devenue assez électrique entre lui et Remus et la proximité de la pleine lune n'arrangeait rien !

Néanmoins, Lucius décida de laisser ce problème de côté en voyant Harry arriver, balai sur l'épaule. Il était soulagé, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant qu'il attendait, plus ou moins patiemment en compagnie de Severus, en vue du sentier. Il avait trouvé le temps particulièrement long, surtout qu'il avait été agrémenté d'un nombre important de sarcasmes de la part de Severus.

- Je crois que c'est parti pour le Quidditch, soupira ce dernier.

- Parfait, rétorqua Lucius. On pourra alors voir qui est meilleur attrapeur !

Harry ne savait pas trop comment amorcer la conversation, mais Lucius dit aussitôt :

- Tu as pris ton balai alors ? C'est parfait, je vais chercher le mien et un vif, comme ça on pourra se tester un peu l'un l'autre.

En voyant l'air étonné d'Harry, Severus consentit à expliquer d'une voix calme :

- Drago n'a pas été pris dans l'équipe de Serpentard comme attrapeur par le seul achat des Nimbus 2001. Il l'a été parce qu'il est également un bon attrapeur, dûment formé par Lucius, bien que un ton en dessous, je pense. Votre confrontation va être particulièrement intéressante à observer, je dois dire …

Alors qu'Harry le regardait encore un peu plus étonné qu'avant, Severus se permit un premier sourire en face de lui. Pourquoi un premier ? Parce que celui-là était vrai, authentique, il atteignait les yeux, n'avait rien de sarcastique ou de moqueur. C'était l'un de ceux qu'il réservait à la Tanière.

- Vous vous moquez là ? Finit par sortir Harry.

- Pas du tout. Je connais ta valeur en temps qu'attrapeur, mais j'ai vu également Lucius et Drago voler, je sais donc que Lucius est meilleur que Drago. Donc vous allez être très proche et je pense que ça va être particulièrement impressionnant … Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux s'en sortira avec l'orgueil le plus froissé, mais je pense que vous allez bien vous amuser … ou vous étriper, c'est au choix !

- Sous-entendrais tu que je pourrais me faire battre, Severus, taquina Lucius en revenant.

- C'est une possibilité plus que sérieuse, rétorqua Severus. N'oublie pas que ça fait six ans que je le vois voler, je sais donc qu'il va te donner encore plus de fil à retordre que Drago …

- Oui, mais Drago ne partait pas à armes égales avec lui, dit Lucius en pointant son propre Eclair de Feu.

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux. Il pouvait bien reconnaître qu'un duel avec un attrapeur possédant le même balai que lui pourrait être particulièrement stimulant. Sans même en avoir conscience, il jaugea du regard la silhouette de Lucius : un peu plus grand que lui, et surtout nettement plus charpenté, ce dernier aurait un peu plus de mal à virer court, mais serait très certainement avantagé en descente puisqu'il ajouterait son poids à la vitesse du balai …

Le cœur de Lucius s'était quasiment arrêté de battre sous cet œil vert qui le scrutait. Il aurait bien aimé être dévisagé, et même déshabillé du regard dans d'autres circonstances, mais il fallait bien un début à tout ! Lui-même savait parfaitement ses points faibles en tant qu'attrapeur vis à vis du plus jeune. Il avait plus le physique d'un batteur ou même d'un poursuiveur, mais ce n'était pas son tempérament, il aimait bien jouer cavalier seul. Il savoura ensuite le premier regard franc qu'Harry posa sur lui : visiblement, l'idée même du duel ne l'effrayait pas, le stimulait même. Ce serait un bon point de départ pour eux. Pour la première fois Harry le regardait sans penser qu'il était son veela avec les conséquences que cela comporte.

Lucius reprit la parole, d'une voix légèrement plus rauque qui n'échappa pas à Severus, pour dire :

- Le vif est un vif d'entraînement spécifique pour les attrapeurs, donc il commence à se faire voir entre une et trois minutes après son lâcher.

Harry hocha simplement la tête en retour, et s'apprêta à enfourcher son balai, impatient de pouvoir voler à nouveau. Lucius lui fit une grimace complice et lâcha le vif juste avant d'enfourcher son propre balai.

A partir de là, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le ballet des deux attrapeurs. Le vif d'entraînement était conçu spécifiquement pour les attrapeurs et ne cessait d'asticoter leurs nerfs. Il faisait de brèves apparitions, puis se cachait pour des périodes plus ou moins longues. Lucius comprit enfin ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Severus quand il avait parlé des qualités d'Harry lorsqu'il faillit mettre la main sur le vif la première fois. Si Drago avait été en face de lui, il l'aurait attrapé, mais là, le vif avait violemment réagi à l'arrivée en piqué d'Harry, et il l'avait manqué de dix bons centimètres ! La grimace narquoise d'Harry augmenta sa frustration. Il allait vraiment devoir se battre cette fois pour gagner. La fois suivante, ce fut lui qui empêcha le plus jeune de l'attraper en le bousculant assez brutalement alors que sa main n'était plus qu'à cinq centimètres du vif. Son instinct de battant avait temporairement oblitéré son instinct de veela : il allait se battre de toutes ses forces.

Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient en nage tous les deux, mais personne ne cédait, et le vif les narguait. A la septième ou huitième apparition du vif, Harry changea de tactique. Il se rendait parfaitement compte que Lucius fatiguait nettement moins vite que lui, et que bientôt la durée allait l'handicaper lui. C'est pour cela qu'il démarra au quart de tour lorsqu'il vit l'éclair doré non loin de Severus. Il se coucha sur son balai et plongea. Le vif restait immobile, légèrement en retrait de son professeur qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Harry vit ses yeux s'écarquiller brutalement au moment où il comprit qu'Harry n'avait aucune intention de ralentir sa course.

Ses réflexes acquis presque vingt ans auparavant dans l'armée britannique le firent enfin réagir et il roula sur le côté. Il sentit le pied d'Harry le propulser encore un peu plus brutalement, et vit le manche de son balai passer à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il grimaça franchement ensuite lorsqu'il entendit le vacarme produit par Harry lors de sa remontée dans les branches. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna brutalement, il sut d'instinct que le match était terminé pour Lucius. Son veela avait certainement moins d'une demi-seconde de retard sur le plus jeune, mais ce dernier avait déjà la main tendue devant lui, absolument indifférent aux petites branches qui s'étaient accrochées à son balai et à sa propre personne. Moins de trois secondes plus tard, il entendit le rugissement de victoire d'Harry et l'exclamation dépitée de Lucius. Bon, finalement, étant directeur de Gryffondor cette année, il aurait peut-être le plaisir de voir sa nouvelle maison gagner la coupe de Quidditch ?

Il se releva tranquillement pour se diriger vers l'endroit où Harry et Lucius atterrissait, et lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva le plus jeune allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos, les bras en croix, hors d'haleine. Il manqua cependant de pouffer de rire en entendant la voix, pour une fois plaintive, de Lucius déclarer :

- Severus : tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il termine chaque match de Quidditch dans cet état ?

En effet, le passage dans les branchages n'avait pas été anodin pour Harry : son visage et ses bras étaient copieusement griffés. Néanmoins, il répondit d'une voix faussement joyeuse :

- Pas toujours. C'est parfois pire …

- Severus ! Soupira Lucius.

- Il fallait que je l'attrape, haleta Harry soudain, grisé par sa victoire. C'était le moment où jamais !

- Parce que tu es un peu à court de condition physique, peut-être ?

- C'était mon premier duel, protesta tout de même Harry. Ce n'est pas aussi intense en match !

- Mais c'est tout de même toi qui a du mal à retrouver ton souffle, mais on en reparlera plus tard. Dobby ! Apporte-nous quelques boissons, commanda Lucius dès que l'elfe apparût.

- Maître Lucius et Maître Harry ont fait un duel d'attrapeurs ? Demanda Dobby en ouvrant encore plus grand les yeux. Et c'est Maître Harry qui a gagné ! Je le savais ! Maître Harry est le plus grand attrapeur du monde !

Lucius soupira longuement, vaguement vexé, mais il retenait tout de même la technique pour battre Harry : faire durer le match, puisqu'il était le plus endurant des deux …

Harry consentit à se redresser lorsqu'il entendit le tintement des verres sur le plateau que portait Dobby. Il passa avec soulagement la bouteille fraiche sur ses joues, et son expression de pur bonheur assécha les lèvres de Lucius. Merlin ! Son jeune compagnon n'avait absolument aucune idée de la sensualité qu'il dégageait en cet instant. Un bref regard vers Severus lui permit de constater que lui non plus n'était pas indifférent au spectacle : il avait légèrement entrouvert les lèvres et fixait le plus jeune du regard.

Harry était totalement inconscient de l'attention que lui portaient les deux hommes. Il approcha le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres et commença tranquillement à boire, les yeux fermés. Chaque gorgée qu'il avalait lui semblait le meilleur nectar du monde. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir eu aussi soif, mais maintenant il savourait, il dégustait. Il était presque arrivé à la fin de la bouteille lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux …. Pour s'étrangler violemment devant les mines qu'affichaient Lucius et Severus. Ils ne pouvaient pas retenir leurs regards qui ne pouvaient que qualifiés de … lubriques ? Bon, certes, comment un simple jeune homme en train de boire une bieraubeurre pouvait leur inspirer de tels regards ? D'abord parce qu'Harry était en l'instant absolument détendu en leur compagnie, et que de le voir prendre ce plaisir en buvant leur donnait envie, à eux, de remplacer le goulot de la bouteille.

C'est pour cela qu'au lieu de tapoter doucement le dos d'Harry pour l'aider, Lucius glissa plutôt sensuellement la main dans le dos de son plus jeune compagnon, et, dès qu'il eut fini de tousser, il lui ravit ses lèvres sans hésiter. Il se fit violence pour ne pas investir aussitôt la bouche d'Harry, mais le gémissement de protestation lui fit prendre de grandes précautions. Il continua lentement à tracer des cercles dans son dos, tout en caressant les lèvres qui étaient contre les siennes. Lorsque sa main rencontra celle de Severus, il comprit aussitôt son message et abandonna sa caresse, certain qu'Harry ne verrait même pas la différence. Ils commençaient à apprivoiser le plus jeune, et Lucius avait le cœur qui s'était largement accéléré.

* * *

De son côté, Remus était impatient de voir la pleine lune se lever pour la première fois de sa vie. En effet, il éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à résister aux avances non dissimulées de Drago. Heureusement ce dernier n'avait pas d'expérience, un bon brin de timidité, et de ce fait n'était pas trop agressif sur ce plan là.

Pourquoi résister ?

Simplement parce que le loup-garou est … comment dire … sexuellement très actif.

Très entreprenant.

Très ardent envers son partenaire.

Et Remus estimait que ce n'était pas le genre de partenaire dont un jeune veela avait besoin pour sa première expérience. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Drago une fois, il ne souhaitait pas prendre son compagnon si brutalement qu'il ne puisse s'asseoir pendant une semaine, car, égoïstement, il ne souhaitait pas se passer de sexe pendant une semaine … Donc, en résumé, il voulait attendre que la pleine lune passe pour que ses propres hormones redeviennent à un niveau acceptable et ainsi initier Drago avec l'attention requise. Et la seule idée de ce qu'il pourrait s'autoriser dès que cette maudite pleine lune, qui arrivait le soir même, serait passée le faisait durcir …

Il but tranquillement son dernier gobelet de potion Tue-Loup, puis se décida à informer Drago qu'il retournait dans son appartement pour la nuit. Lorsqu'il vit le plus bel air buté de son compagnon qui le regardait d'un œil noir, il ne put résister : il l'attira violemment à lui, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre directement sur ses fesses, et lui ravit sa bouche de façon particulièrement possessive. Merlin que ce gosse était tentant à gémir ainsi de passion dans sa bouche ! La violence n'avait pas l'air de l'inquiéter outre mesure, le veela s'abandonnait entièrement dans ses bras, prêt à tout accepter, Remus le savait. Il dut contraindre pour s'arracher de cette bouche tentante, d'autant que sa main s'était, presque d'instinct, dirigée vers le haut du jean du plus jeune pour tenter de goûter un peu de peau nue …

Légèrement essoufflé, le regard assombri, Remus lâcha entre ses dents :

- Je m'en vais maintenant, Drago.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais, ordonna brutalement Remus en resserrant sa poigne sur la nuque, tu m'obéis, point final. Dès que j'aurai suffisamment de forces demain, je transplanerai ici, et tu perdras ta virginité après-demain.

Drago gémit d'anticipation et frustration à la fois.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Emit-il lamentablement.

- Parce que tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'une étreinte brutale pour ta première fois.

Remus repoussa assez brusquement Drago en le faisant tomber sur son lit et quitta rapidement la pièce. Et lorsqu'il entendit le cri de colère du plus jeune, il commença à courir en direction de la porte de sortie. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux trois hommes qui étaient assis autour de la table de jardin, mais ne s'attarda pas. Dès qu'il fut hors des barrières magiques, il transplana.

* * *

Harry était désemparé par ce deuxième baiser en quelques heures. Une petite voix en lui criait à l'horreur, tandis qu'une autre, la même qui semblait plaisir à nouer ses entrailles, criait avidement 'Encore, encore !'. Sa crainte de voir le regard assombri par le désir de Lucius dut se voir, car ce dernier murmura aussitôt :

- Je ne nierai pas mon désir, Harry, mais je ne me laisserai pas submerger par lui.

- Je … je, balbutia difficilement Harry.

- C'est difficile de s'y faire, murmura tranquillement Severus à son oreille, je le sais, j'ai fait le même chemin. Et je peux aussi t'affirmer que Lucius m'a laissé le temps. Savoure simplement, laisse-toi séduire à ton rythme …

Lucius choisit de ne rien ajouter, et de se relever plutôt. Il tendit la main vers Harry pour l'aider à se relever et fut heureux de constater que ce dernier admettait cette main.

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la table de jardin et Lucius et Severus prirent soin d'entretenir une discussion légère sur le Quidditch pour détendre Harry. Ce dernier les écoutait sans vraiment participer, préoccupé par les sensations que ce baiser et ces caresses avaient fait naître en lui. Comment pouvait-il arriver à désirer deux anciens mangemorts ? l s'apprêtait à poser sa question fatidique, lorsque Remus sortit de la maison comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Le diable s'avéra être Drago qui talonnait son compagnon de près, mais le loup-garou fut le plus rapide à transplaner.

Lucius comprit le désarroi de son fils et il se précipita auprès de lui. Severus fronça les sourcils et commenta simplement :

- Même si c'est dur pour Drago, Remus a prit une décision sensée.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Un loup-garou est très démonstratif une veille de pleine lune. Il risquerait d'être trop ardent pour Drago.

Harry rougit furieusement dès qu'il comprit le sous-entendu de Severus et … Hein ? Comment il venait de l'appeler en lui ? Severus ? Mais … Mais … Cette fichue magie ne lui laissait donc aucun répit ?


	24. De la douceur de la domination

Contexte :

Coucou !

Et oui ! Encore un qui est à l'heure de chapitre ! En cette veille de grève de notre chemin de fer préféré, vous avouerez que ça fait du bien, non ??

Ah, ceux qui n'aiment pas trop le couple Drago/Remus ne seront pas à la noce, mais bon, il en faut aussi pour tous les goûts, non ??

**Correctrice : luna904 (nan, elle passe son bac dans une semaine, donc elle n'a pas le temps ce que je comprends tout à fait !)**

* * *

_Chapitre 24 : De la douceur de la domination …_

Drago regardait la lune monter avec des yeux pleins de haine. A cause d'elle, son compagnon était en train de souffrir mille maux pour la transformation et il ne pouvait même pas tenter de le soulager ! Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait se dormir de la nuit, et avait donc décidé de rester dans le jardin. Il avait bien sûr entendu parler du duel d'attrapeur que son père avait fait avec Harry et n'était pas mécontent que son géniteur se soit fait battre aussi. Il arrêterait peut-être de le snober sur ses piètres résultats face à ce même adversaire ?

Lucius dormit mal cette nuit là. Par trois fois, il se releva, alla regarder par la fenêtre et soupira longuement en voyant que Drago n'avait pas bougé du carré d'herbe où il s'était assis. Son cœur de père souffrait de la douleur ressentie par son fils, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui : c'était une épreuve que le jeune homme devait affronter seul.

Au lever du soleil, Drago commença à se tendre intérieurement. La lune n'allait pas tarder à disparaître, et avec elle les loups allaient s'effacer devant les humains. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps lui faisait mal tant il était inquiet de la douleur que pouvait endurer Remus à ce moment précis. Ce dernier lui avait confié que cette transformation était plus douloureuse que la première, le loup cédant difficilement la place à son humain. Finalement, lorsque le soleil fut complètement passé au dessus de l'horizon, il se tourna vers le sentier pour ne pas rater le moment où Remus reviendrait. Bien entendu, il ne l'attendait pas tout de suite, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il lui fallait du temps, sans doute la majorité de la journée pour être suffisamment reposé pour transplaner, mais rien de lui interdisait de l'attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il entendit son père l'appeler pour le petit-déjeuner, mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim, malgré sa nuit blanche. Il prit tout de même la tasse de thé qu'il apporta, plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose. Le breuvage le réchauffa légèrement, car bien qu'on fut en plein été, la nuit avait été assez fraîche. Il esquissa également une grimace qui pouvait passer pour un sourire lorsqu'il lui drapa un pull sur les épaules.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il va être en état de transplaner tout de suite, Drago, finit par dire Lucius qui s'était assis à côté de son fils.

La réponse fut laconique :

- Je sais.

Lucius n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de serrer l'épaule de son fils d'une main apaisante avant d'aller rejoindre Severus pour effectuer quelques duels sorciers. Il savait que rien d'autre que le retour de Remus ne pourrait l'apaiser, les mots étaient inutiles.

* * *

Remus s'était écroulé de fatigue dans son misérable appartement à la fin de la transformation avec le lever du soleil. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de transplaner auprès de Drago, mais il en était incapable. Il ne jeta même pas un œil à la pendule lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais cela ne voulait rien dire puisque c'était le plein été. Sur le palier, il se concentra au maximum : il voulait rentrer à la Tanière, qui portait tellement bien son nom, et pouvoir s'écrouler pour dormir sans arrière pensée. Il savait que sa présence apaiserait le jeune veela, et il voulait vraiment être un compagnon attentif, pour lui faire oublier la bête sanguinaire qu'il était une fois par mois. Enfin, il transplana.

Dès que Drago le vit arriver d'un pas lourd, il se précipita vers lui, toute sa colère de la veille oubliée. Il passa sans hésiter un bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir et l'aider à entrer dans la maison. Il sentit bien le bref raidissement d'embarras de Remus, mais dit assez sèchement :

- Il faudra bien que tu t'habitues au moins à ça tant que tu t'entêteras à me tenir loin de toi ces nuits là !

- C'est ce que je constate, commenta Remus d'une voix lasse.

Où donc trouverait-il la force de refuser cette attention ? De toute façon, il appréciait ce réconfort. Pas le moins du monde mielleux ou efféminé, Drago agissait en veela sûr de son bon droit, sûr de ce qu'il avait à faire pour réconforter son compagnon.

Remus refusa de le lâcher lorsque Drago l'eut confortablement installé dans son lit et il le défia sans remords lorsqu'il fit mine de se détacher de lui :

- Tu as changé d'avis depuis hier ? Toi qui était si avide de te donner à moi ?

Drago s'empourpra violemment en baissant les yeux. Oh certes, il avait réussi à pousser les caresses avec le plus jeune, l'avait fait jouir plusieurs fois dans sa main, mais Drago restait malgré tout timide, chose qui ne s'arrangerait réellement que lorsqu'ils seraient devenus amants selon Remus. Et cette étape n'allait pas tarder du tout !

- Alors, si tu n'as pas changé d'avis, reprit fermement Remus après quelques secondes, tu restes ici, avec moi.

Drago finit par s'allonger contre lui, tendu, nerveux, mais Remus n'en avait cure. Il allait prendre quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées, son veela contre lui, puis il s'unirait enfin à cet être que la magie avait bien voulu lui confier comme compagnon. Il avait inconsciemment menti à Drago. Ce ne serait pas le lendemain que ce dernier perdrait sa virginité, ce serait le soir même.

De son côté, Drago était à la fois au comble de la joie et de l'inquiétude mêlées. Joie de voir que son compagnon dominant exigeait enfin sa présence, et inquiétude fort légitime de ce qui allait se passer au réveil. Il n'était pas inquiet sur le fait de se donner, ne redoutait aucunement la douleur, sa plus grande angoisse était de ne pas savoir satisfaire son compagnon qui avait clairement de l'expérience. Néanmoins, il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, son corps exigeant le repos dont il l'avait privé durant la nuit.

Lorsque Remus se réveilla, il constata deux phénomènes inhabituels pour lui en cette saison : d'abord le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, signe qu'il n'était pas si tard que cela alors que d'habitude, il se réveillait généralement au crépuscule. Ensuite, il se sentait vraiment reposé, comme après une véritable nuit de sommeil, comme si la nuit précédente n'avait pas été celle de pleine lune. Il sourit légèrement sans ouvrir les yeux, en entendant la respiration régulière à côté de lui. En soulevant les paupières, il constata que Drago s'était bien endormi à côté de lui et qu'il le tenait toujours par le poignet, comme au moment où il l'avait retenu. Le plus doucement possible, Remus bougea légèrement sa main droite pour atteindre sa baguette et lança à la suite plusieurs sortilèges sur les portes de sa chambre, y compris un puissant sortilège d'impassibilité. Enfin, il entreprit méthodiquement de réveiller le plus jeune. Des caresses légères sur le visage, son prénom murmuré au creux de son oreille eurent raison de son sommeil.

Lorsque Remus contempla enfin à nouveau les yeux gris de Drago légèrement embués par la fatigue, il eut un sourire facilement qualifiable de prédateur. Drago était éminemment désirable en cet instant et positivement adorable d'innocence et d'embarras.

Dès que Drago avait vu le visage de Remus penché sur lui lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait su que Le moment était arrivé. Son union, celle à laquelle tout veela aspire de toute ses forces, elle était là, toute proche. Il entendit à peine Remus lui demander :

- Aucun regret ? Aucune hésitation ?

Sa gorge était trop serrée, sa bouche était trop sèche pour qu'il puisse répondre, il se contenta de hocher la tête négativement. Une demi-seconde plus tard, sa bouche était prise d'assaut par celle de Remus qui définit immédiatement les rôles. Le loup était le dominant exclusif, le veela devait se soumettre et il le fit bien volontiers. Drago répondit avec avidité aux exigences de la bouche de Remus, de sa langue qui l'explora entièrement. Ce baiser était tellement dominateur qu'il fut surpris de se sentir tout à coup soulevé pour se retrouver allongé sur son compagnon. Il cessa cependant de se poser des questions lorsqu'il sentit des doigts se faufiler sous son jean pour venir explorer la peau de ses fesses. Il se cambra instinctivement pour venir appuyer ses hanches contre celles de son compagnon et fut absolument ravi d'entendre le gémissement qui en résultat.

- Tu es bien trop habillé, finit par grogner Remus en le faisant à nouveau basculer sur le côté.

Drago voulut s'attaquer à ses habits pour remédier à cet état, mais il en fut promptement empêché par un grondement :

- Tu ne touches à rien ! Ce soir, tu savoures tout, absolument tout, Drago !

Vaincu par cette manifestation d'autorité, Drago laissa retomber ses mains et commença à savourer, le souffle de plus en plus court, le déshabillage dont il était l'objet. Les mains de Remus lui semblaient tout à fait diaboliques : elles effleuraient sa peau comme par hasard, lui arrachant des gémissements de contentement et de frustration tout à la fois. Elles faisaient mine de redécouvrir entièrement son torse alors qu'elles en connaissaient bien les points les plus sensibles puisqu'elles les avaient déjà découverts quelques jours auparavant. Pas un centimètre de sa peau ne fut épargnée par les doigts doux, les paumes caressantes. Son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, son torse, son ventre, rien n'échappait à Remus qui se délectait des expressions qui traversaient le visage de Drago. Enfin, lorsque le plus jeune commença à onduler du bassin, presque contre sa volonté, il décida de continuer ce délicieux déshabillage. Il fit particulièrement attention en débarrassant Drago de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement à la fois à ne pas effleurer le membre déjà tendu du plus jeune, s'attirant par là même un grognement de protestation.

- Ca va venir, promit-il doucement en se reculant pour savourer la vision qu'il avait devant lui.

Drago était nu, les yeux voilés par le désir, il avait instinctivement écarté les jambes, comme pour déjà s'offrir. Remus continua à darder son regard sur ce corps qu'il allait faire sien en ôtant promptement ses propres habits. Il avait été gêné la première fois où il s'était retrouvé face à Drago en maillot de bain, honteux de ses cicatrices qui étaient autant de rappels de sa condition, mais il avait eu le plaisir de constater qu'elles ne le rebutaient pas, il en avait tracé certaines du bout de doigt, sans une once de pitié sur le visage, en disant simplement :

- Il n'y en aura pas d'autres car je te soignerai.

Remus eut un sourire indulgent en entendant le gémissement de Drago lorsqu'il fut nu. Ils n'avaient rien commencé de vraiment sérieux, mais la jeunesse, l'inexpérience de Drago et sa condition de veela le menaient déjà dans un état d'excitation fort appréciable. C'était absolument parfait, cela allait rendre les choses bien plus facile pour Remus pour préparer son jeune compagnon.

Remus prit tout son temps pour s'allonger complètement sur Drago, lui tirant des gémissements de contentement, et fit en sorte que leurs deux corps soient parfaitement alignés. Un violent frisson le traversa lorsque leurs bassins et leurs excitations rentrèrent en contact et il dut se faire violence pour ne plus bouger tandis qu'il reprenait voracement la bouche de Drago. Il plaqua même les hanches de son jeune compagnon contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de bouger et lui faire perdre son sang-froid par la même occasion.

- Remus, supplia Drago.

Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et s'évertua à le distraire en cajolant de sa bouche les endroits particulièrement sensibles de son cou. Enfin, Remus décida de passer à l'étape suivante et il roula sur le dos, entraînant Drago avec lui pour que ce dernier le chevauche. Ce dernier s'était tellement démené auparavant qu'il avait relevé suffisamment les jambes de sorte que ce renversement de situation l'amena à genoux sur lui, ce qui était très précisément la position que Remus voulait lui faire adopter.

Drago déglutit plus péniblement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu lorsqu'il vit le tube de lubrifiant dans la main de Remus. C'était une chose de vouloir l'acte, de vouloir s'unir à son compagnon, c'en était une toute autre de voir les choses se concrétiser …

- Cale-toi confortablement contre moi, murmura simplement Remus en l'obligeant à poser sa tête sur son épaule, je te promets de faire en sorte que ce soit toi qui me supplies …

Drago s'obligea à respirer profondément pour calmer la panique qu'il sentait monter en lui, puis, graduellement, s'obligea à se relaxer. La main caressante qui parcourait son dos l'aida beaucoup et il finit même par sourire doucement en fermant les yeux lorsqu'elle commença à masser en douceur le bas de son dos. Il pouvait sentir contre son ventre la dureté de son compagnon qui contrastait singulièrement avec la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve avec sa main. Il se tendit néanmoins légèrement lorsqu'il sentit un doigt humide aborder son intimité, mais il comprit rapidement qu'un massage léger sur cette zone était particulièrement excitant. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il finit de lui-même par bouger légèrement, cherchant plus de contact avec ce doigt inquisiteur. Il fut même encouragé par le murmure de Remus :

- C'est ça. Viens toi-même me chercher …

Cette liberté accordée encouragea Drago à tenter de relever légèrement son bassin lorsqu'il sentit le doigt se positionner légèrement différemment sur son intimité. Et sans aucune surprise, il sentit le doigt s'enfoncer lentement en lui. L'étrangeté de cette nouvelle sensation le fit se rabaisser aussitôt, ôtant immédiatement toute pénétration. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il se relevait à nouveau, voulant absolument ne pas décevoir son compagnon en se comportant de façon trop prude. Au bout de quelques allers-retours prudents, Remus lui chuchota de bien se poser sur lui et Drago, rassuré par sa prévenance précédente, obéit aussitôt. Cette fois, le doigt ne s'arrêta pas et s'enfonça entièrement en lui, sans lui causer aucune douleur cependant.

- Reste bien détendu, murmura Remus en amorçant un léger mouvement avec sa main.

Après quelques secondes, Drago se mit à nouveau à onduler du bassin, cherchant instinctivement plus de contact, plus de sensation. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fit part de son mécontentement par un gémissement de protestation à Remus lorsque ce dernier retira son doigt.

- Tu veux encore ? Murmura Remus, taquin. Alors viens me chercher, comme tout à l'heure.

Aussitôt, Drago se releva et il comprit immédiatement le manège de son compagnon lorsqu'il se sentit tout à coup nettement plus étiré. Deux doigts s'étaient présentés contre son intimité pour ouvrir son muscle. Et le même manège recommença : Drago testa doucement de lui-même, puis, au moment où il le sentit prêt, Remus l'obligea à rester contre lui pour glisser entièrement ses deux doigts dans son intimité. Ils agirent de la même façon lorsque Remus présenta trois doigts à l'intimité du jeune veela, mais pour la première fois, ce dernier grimaça légèrement de douleur, même s'il ne s'agit que des premières secondes.

Brutalement, Drago s'arrêta de respirer : Remus venait de toucher en lui un point plus que sensible et une onde de plaisir inconnu venait de le traverser. Au deuxième toucher, il gémit. Au troisième, il laissa échapper un léger soupir qui fit gémir Remus en retour. Puis commença un petit jeu qui consistait pour Remus à éviter absolument le point sensible de Drago pour lui éviter de trop s'exciter, et pour Drago à se décaler volontairement pour que les doigts de Remus lui fassent voir des étoiles. Ce manège permit à Remus de terminer une préparation parfaite du plus jeune : il était entièrement relâché, détendu, et étiré à l'endroit stratégique.

- Tiens-toi comme ça, commanda Remus en se glissant habilement hors des bras et des jambes de Drago.

Ce dernier eut bien un léger frisson d'angoisse, de honte et d'excitation mêlés lorsqu'il constata que son compagnon venait se positionner derrière lui, et qu'il lui offrait donc un spectacle un peu humiliant de son point de vue, mais il se sentit tout de suite mieux lorsque Remus lui attrapa la hanche d'une main ferme en disant d'une voix rendue rauque :

- Tu es magnifique comme ça. Il n'y a que les imbéciles pour ne pas apprécier de se donner dans cette position …

Ah ? Bon, alors vu sous cet angle, Drago se relâcha et finit par poser son front sur ses avant-bras repliés devant lui.

- Reste calme, ordonna Remus en posant doucement sa virilité tendue sur l'intimité du plus jeune.

Drago mit plusieurs secondes à se détendre vraiment, mais les murmures d'encouragements de Remus l'y aidèrent grandement. Enfin, il se sentit vraiment étiré. C'était douloureux, oui, mais il avait bien trop envie de sentir son compagnon en lui pour émettre la moindre protestation. Il se mordit simplement la lèvre pour réprimer ses gémissements. Il le sentait entrer en lui très lentement, il savait qu'il lui donnait le temps de s'habituer. Il sentait également des mains caressantes parcourir ses flancs, chercher du bout des doigts les endroits sensibles qui le faisaient frissonner, et il laissa brutalement échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'une paume chaude vint entourer sa propre virilité tendue à l'extrême. Dans un même mouvement, il sentit Remus s'emparer entièrement de lui et ne put retenir le déploiement de ses ailes. Il était uni à son compagnon et il avait besoin d'exprimer toute sa nature vélane pour que la magie agisse.

- Merlin ! Elles son magnifiques Drago, souffla Remus émerveillé de contempler pour la première fois les ailes délicatement argentées du plus jeune. Elles étaient moins imposantes que celles de Lucius, plus fines, plus délicates, mais elles lui paraissaient bien plus belles. Les reflets lui rappelaient parfaitement les reflets de cette lune qu'il maudissait tant et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se surprit à aimer cette teinte. Il attrapa fermement les hanches du plus jeune dans ses mains et commença de longs mouvements en lui. Il avait rapidement trouvé sa prostate et ne le laissait pas se dérober aux sensations extrêmes qu'il faisait naître en lui.

Drago était parti dans un autre monde. Toutes ses peurs s'étaient envolées, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son compagnon qui le comblait. Il ne ressentait même pas le besoin de se toucher, il savait qu'il allait venir exactement en même temps que son compagnon. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, unis, parcourant d'un même pas le chemin vers le plaisir ultime. Il sut juste qu'ils gémirent ensemble le prénom de l'autre au moment où leurs deux corps explosèrent. Il sentit à peine les vagues de magie qui les entouraient depuis le début de l'union. Il n'eut aucunement conscience des vagues qu'elles avaient fait autour d'eux. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'elles les enveloppèrent comme dans un cocon au moment de leur jouissance.

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin conscience, il était sur le ventre, ses bras et ses jambes lui ayant fait défaut depuis longtemps. Remus avait réussi à se glisser sous l'une de ses ailes et le regardait avec un léger sourire heureux aux lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parole. Ils étaient deux désormais pour tout affronter.

* * *

Lorsque la première vague de magie signalant l'union de Drago et Remus leur parvint, Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard inquiet. Comment expliquer ça simplement à Harry sans le faire fuir ?

Lorsqu'Harry sentit une deuxième vague de magie, intrigué, il regarda autour de lui pour tenter de comprendre. Mais comme il ne vit rien, il finit par demander :

- Vous avez senti ?

- Oui, répondit Lucius sur un ton contraint. Ce n'est rien qui te concerne …

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, la troisième vague lui coupa brusquement le souffle et lui envoya dans les reins une violente décharge de plaisir. Merlin que cette magie était indiscrète !

- Lucius ? Demanda Severus le souffle légèrement plus court.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre. Il avait planté son regard dans celui d'Harry et observait avec satisfaction que les prunelles de ce dernier s'agrandissaient également sous l'effet du désir …

Harry, de son côté, ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la provenance de cette magie, en revanche, il commençait à en apercevoir les conséquences et elles étaient loin de le rassurer. Il se sentait excité sans raison, et aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher dans un trou de souris plutôt que les deux hommes en face de lui s'en aperçoivent. Il sursauta néanmoins lorsqu'il entendit la voix rauque de Severus claquer :

- Rentre au Terrier ! Tout de suite !

Et comme Harry ne bougeait pas, comme tétanisé sur place, Severus finit par hurler :

- Dégage de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Cette violence lui fit reprendre un semblant d'esprit et il se mit rapidement sur ses pieds. Il commençait à se diriger vers le point de transplanage lorsqu'une nouvelle vague faillit le mettre littéralement à genoux.

- Cours, cria à nouveau Severus dans son dos.

- Non ! Cria à son tour Lucius, déchiré de voir son plus jeune compagnon partir ainsi alors qu'il était certain qu'il ne suffirait que de peu de choses pour qu'il puisse, lui aussi, s'unir à son deuxième compagnon.

Mais il était retenu très efficacement par Severus qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à ceinturer son veela, puis à plaquer une main sur son entrejambe pour le distraire sérieusement.

Heureusement pour lui, pensa Harry après coup, cette vision, ainsi que le gémissement de plaisir de Lucius lui avait fait l'effet d'une légère douche, et il avait pu s'enfuir de la Tanière sans être poursuivi par les assiduités de Lucius. En arrivant au Terrier, il ne se sentait pas apaisé pour autant. Quoi qu'il se soit passé là-bas, son excitation n'avait pas descendu d'un iota, et il ne pouvait guère envisager d'entrer comme ça au Terrier. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne devait son salut qu'à Severus ! Il était bien conscient que si Lucius avait pu poser une main sur lui, il aurait été fichu. Tant qu'il était là-bas, tout son être avait été attiré par le veela, comme s'il lui manquait pour être complet.

Il lui fallut près d'une demi-heure pour reprendre ses esprits, et il ne parvint pas du tout à sourire à Ron lorsque ce dernier l'accueillit :

- Harry ! Tu rentres plus tard qu'hier ! Malefoy t'a encore retenu ?

- Lucius, rectifia Harry sans même y penser.

Ron resta un instant bouche bée, puis reprit à mi-voix :

- Ah ? Oh … Bon, eh bien …. Comme tu veux ….

- Je suis désolé, Ron, s'excusa promptement Harry, mais … enfin, c'était bizarre tout à coup là-bas …

- Comment ça ?

Harry entreprit alors de lui narrer la façon dont il avait commencé à ressentir des vagues de magie alors qu'il sirotait la bierraubeurre offerte par Lucius au terme d'une séance d'entraînement dans la salle magique. Le veela avait effectivement gentiment, mais fermement refusé de faire à nouveau du Quidditch, arguant simplement qu'il était de son devoir de le préparer au mieux à se sortir seul des pétrins dans lesquels il adorait visiblement se retrouver. Harry avait bien fait la moue, mais bon, il avait brièvement songé également que les horcruxes étaient farouchement protégés, et donc qu'un surplus de connaissances n'était pas à dédaigner, ne serait-ce que pour sauver la vie de Ron et d'Hermione le cas échéant. Il avait été ensuite agréablement surpris de la tournure qu'avait pris l'entraînement : c'était Severus qui lui servait de partenaire et donc d'adversaire, mais il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche tout au long de la séance, hormis pour lancer quelques sorts à voix haute. C'était Lucius qui s'était chargé de lui enseigner, de mettre en évidence ses erreurs pour l'aider à progresser, mais sans la moindre trace de moquerie dans le ton ou les paroles.

Enfin, il en arriva au moment où Severus l'avait littéralement jeté dehors en retenant Lucius.

- S'il ne l'avait pas fait, admit Harry à voix basse, je crois que je ne serai pas là mais plutôt … Enfin, tu vois quoi ?

- C'était vraiment … si irrésistible que ça ?

- Tu n'as même pas idée … Et le pire dans tout ça, ajouta Harry à voix basse, c'est que j'en aurai presque eu envie …

Ron resta un moment interloqué en entendant ces paroles qui révélaient qu'Harry faisait bien plus que simplement supporter Malefoy. Il finit donc par dire, hésitant :

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

- Oui et non, Ron ! Marmonna Harry. Tu sais très bien que je voulais partir seul à la chasse aux horcruxes et que c'est l'une des deux raisons qui m'ont fait rompre avec ta sœur. J'ai le sentiment que cette partie là se joue entre Voldemort et moi, qu'il ne doit y avoir personne d'autre. Il n'y a que moi qui sort vivant de la rencontre avec un horcruxe, tu te rends compte de ça ? Comment je ferai pour aller les chercher sans les avoir tous les deux collés aux basques et donc sans les mettre en danger, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?

Si Ron avait été interloqué quelques secondes auparavant, il était désormais totalement stupéfait. Cette phrase ne pouvait l'amener qu'à une seule conclusion : son ami Harry était bel et bien en train de tomber amoureux non seulement de Malefoy, mais aussi de Rogue … Oh oui, Hermione lui avait tant seriné que ça allait se produire, qu'il s'était dit qu'il y était prêt, mais en fait pas du tout ! Oui, bien sûr, il savait que cette étape était fondamentale pour Harry pour qu'il puisse se laisser aller à la magie vélane de Malefoy et être heureux, mais bon … Malefoy restait Malefoy non ? Et Rogue ?Cet immonde bâtard qui n'avait cessé de les rabaisser pendant six ans ? Harry n'allait pas commencer à s'inquiéter pour lui après avoir voulu le tuer à peine deux mois auparavant ?

- C'est hallucinant, hein ? Finit par reprendre Harry à mi-voix.

- Que … quoi ?

- La façon dont je commence à penser à eux … Merlin ! Je commencer à m'inquiéter pour eux et ils commencent à me faire de l'effet … Je te jure, Ron, si je pouvais mettre la main sur un retourneur de temps, jamais je ne mettrai un pied à nouveau chez les Dursley pour ne pas savoir …

- Harry James Potter ! Cria Hermione dans leur dos les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Comment peux-tu dire cela alors qu'il y a des milliers de sorciers qui seraient prêts à vendre père et mère pour avoir ta place ?

- C'est très simple Hermione, rétorqua Harry désabusé. Je peux le dire parce que c'est encore moi m'y colle ! Oh oui, il y a aussi des tas de sorciers qui seraient prêts à tuer pour avoir ma cicatrice, être appelé le survivant, être épié à chaque sortie ou presque, faire la une des journaux, j'en passe et des meilleures ! Mais crois-tu qu'il en resterait tant que ça si ils réalisaient vraiment qu'ils auraient à perdre leur parents à quinze mois, vivre dans un placard pendant dix ans ensuite, puis avoir tous les mangemorts et Voldemort aux trousses pour finir ?

- Mais, Harry, pour Malefoy et Rogue, ils vont t'aimer !

- Belle affaire ! Tiens tant que tu y es, tu peux commencer par les appeler par leurs prénoms, et ensuite, je te rappelle que ça fera deux de plus que j'entraînerai dans la mort avec moi si je n'arrive pas à battre Voldemort … Je ne comprend même pas comment Lucius peut m'aimer en sachant combien je suis nul en défense par rapport à eux et que je dois combattre Voldemort … En plus, je ne sais même pas si tout à l'heure, Severus m'a sorti des griffes de Lucius pour m'éviter d'être violé ou pour garder Lucius pour lui tout seul …

A ce moment là, Hermione dut s'asseoir, sous le choc des paroles d'Harry. Merlin que la magie vélane agissait vite sur lui … Sans malheureusement le rendre plus heureux, tiraillé qu'il était entre ses anciennes convictions, ses peurs et ses doutes …

- Harry, finit-elle par reprendre, je pense que tu devrais vraiment en parler à … Lucius.

Elle avait légèrement trébuché sur le prénom, mais, foi d'Hermione, elle y arriverait !

- Ben voyons, rétorqua Harry. Et comment tu crois que je devrai m'y prendre ? Débarquer un après-midi et lancer à la cantonade quand je le verrai que je suis totalement mort de trouille à l'idée qu'il pose ses mains sur moi, mais que je finirai presque par en avoir envie ? Que je n'arrive plus à passer une seule nuit tranquille sans m'imaginer dans le cocon de ses ailes ? Que je commencerais presque par trouver Severus sympathique malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir ces six dernières années ? Et que, au passage, je suis totalement dénué d'expérience puisque, merci Ron, je n'ai même pas pu aller plus loin que quelques baisers avec Ginny ?

Ron commença par ouvrir la bouche pour protester avant de se raviser : c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas laissé de marge de manœuvre à Harry au printemps pour se rapprocher plus de sa sœur, mais justement, c'était sa sœur, et pas n'importe quelle fille ! Elle avait à peine seize ans et les baisers c'était bien suffisant comme ça ! Bon, maintenant, il comprenait également les inquiétudes de son ami qui se retrouvait face à deux hommes (et il n'y pensait pas sans sentir sa gorge se serrer) qui eux, possédaient l'expérience qui faisait défaut à Harry …

Hermione, de son côté, se rongeait les ongles d'anxiété, se torturait les méninges pour savoir comment aider son ami, mais rien, absolument rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Et le pire pour elle, c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait aucun livre lui permettant d'envisager une solution pour Harry …

- Et Remus ? Finit-elle par dire en désespoir de cause.

- Ah oui ? Ca te dirait de parler de ce genre de chose, de ce genre d'angoisse avec ta mère ? Raille Harry. Car c'est vraiment l'impression que ça me ferait …

- Alors, il n'y a rien à faire, il faut que tu trouves le moment propice pour en parler à Lucius ! Non, Harry, écoutes-moi ! Tu es son compagnon, et lui, il t'aime déjà. Tu as admis toi-même qu'il était très différent du bloc de mépris qu'on a l'habitude de voir, il t'écoutera sûrement ! Et mieux, il voudra certainement te rassurer !

- Mouais, et s'il veut me rassurer par la pratique, je fais comment moi ? J'ai vu la force que Severus devait employer tout à l'heure pour le retenir … Je ne suis pas prêt à ça, moi !

- Dis-lui ! Insista Hermione. Au pire, fais-lui un peu de chantage pour qu'il évite la partie pratique comme tu dis …

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne dormit pas mieux que les nuits précédentes. Ses rêves oscillaient entre cauchemars et érotisme, ce qui était franchement déstabilisant.

* * *

A la Tanière, il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de Severus pour retenir Lucius de transplaner après Harry. Il était certain que les vagues de magie provoquées par l'union de Drago avaient passablement excité tout le monde et que Lucius était plus qu'impatient de se lier à ce compagnon qu'il attendait depuis de si longues années. Heureusement pour Harry, il s'était dévoué (avec beaucoup de plaisir, personne ne doit en douter) pour laisser Lucius laisser libre cours à sa passion et le veela avait retrouvé un peu plus de cohérence après s'être uni à son premier compagnon.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Lucis resta de longues minutes silencieux, puis finit par demander d'un ton chagriné :

- Pourquoi tu m'as retenu ? Pourquoi tu l'as fait partir si brutalement ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas prêt, statua Severus sèchement. Evidemment il était excité comme nous deux par l'union de Drago, mais il n'est absolument pas prêt à faire l'amour. Le prendre comme ça, alors qu'il est complètement confus sur ce qu'il ressent pour toi, aurait fait pire que mieux. Oui, tu aurais eu ton union, oui bien sûr, tu lui aurais fait prendre beaucoup de plaisir, mais il t'en aurait voulu à mort dès la fin de son orgasme.

- Tu finis par te soucier de lui ?

Severus mit un long moment à répondre, puis il murmura :

- Evidemment …

- Ca te dérange ?

- Quelle importance ? De toute façon, c'est comme ça …

- J'espérais un peu plus d'enthousiasme de ta part …

- Laisse un peu plus de temps à ta magie tortionnaire pour que je devienne enthousiaste à l'idée que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'un Potter ! Et laisse-moi également goûter à ses lèvres, après tout, ça pourrait m'aider …

- Goûter à ses lèvres ? Répéta Lucius avec précaution.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Evidement je commence également à ressentir du désir pour lui … C'est ça qui va être particulièrement difficile à aborder avec lui … Nous serons deux face à lui pour sa première expérience sexuelle, il se sentira encore plus inconfortable …

- Tu dis face à lui comme si nous allions être ses adversaires, protesta Lucius. Et tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était avec le jeune Weasley en fin d'année dernière ? Alors ce ne sera certainement pas sa première expérience !

- Vu la jalousie du frère, je doute qu'ils aient pu se retrouver suffisamment longtemps seuls et isolés pour aller plus loin que des baisers. Eventuellement quelques caresses, et encore, je doute … Et de toute façon, ça ne fait aucun doute que ce sera sa première expérience homosexuelle …

- Alors la première fois où nous pourrons l'emmener dans notre lit, je ne m'unirai pas à lui, décréta Lucius. Je lui ferai voir les étoiles rien qu'avec mes mains et ma bouche …

- Et moi ? Je tiens la chandelle ?

- Cette remarque est idiote et tu le sais Severus, gronda Lucius. Crois-moi, j'aurai toujours une main de libre pour toi, voire mes fesses si tu en as envie et qu'Harry le tolère … Sans compter que tu pourrais également t'occuper de lui avec tes mains ou ta bouche puisque tu as déjà envie de l'embrasser …

Après quelques secondes de silence, Severus finit par dire :

- De toute façon, on n'en est pas là ! Il venait déjà avec réticence ici, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il revienne tout de même demain !

Le lendemain, Drago devint d'un joli rouge tomate lorsqu'il croisa les regards entendus de Severus et de son père. Croyez-vous qu'il soit facile de croiser le regard de son père lorsque ce dernier sait pertinemment que vous venez de faire l'amour pour la première fois de votre vie ? Remus afficha un air interrogateur lorsqu'il vit l'embarras du plus jeune, et Severus dit sur un ton sarcastique :

- La magie de l'union a explosé dans la maison et le jardin, Remus.

Remus rosit légèrement, mais ne répondit rien et tira simplement Drago dans ses bras. Il se sentait un peu désolé pour lui car il comprenait parfaitement la gêne qu'il devait ressentir actuellement.

- Des conséquences pour vous ? Finit-il par s'enquérir. Je veux dire, en dehors que vous avez senti la magie passer ?

- En dehors du fait que j'ai du hurler à Harry de partir d'ici au plus vite pour que Lucius ne lui saute pas dessus ? Rétorqua Severus le regard moqueur.

- Aie, commenta Remus. Je lui parlerai tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi ? protesta Drago. Pourquoi ce serait toi qui devrait lui parler ?

- Parce qu'Harry a autant d'expérience que toi et qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un finisse par avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi, tout comme tu as du en avoir une avec ton père ! Sirius n'a pas eu le temps, je ne blâme pas Arthur qui a eu six fils et qui n'a certainement pas envie de remettre le couvert avec Harry, alors je reste le seul choix possible. Et n'essaye pas de protester plus, Harry ne m'inspirait déjà strictement aucun sentiment amoureux, ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que ça va changer ! Et pour finir, je croyais déjà avoir mentionné quelque chose concernant ta jalousie maladive ?

Drago, qui venait juste de reprendre des couleurs normales, s'empourpra à nouveau violemment devant le regard perçant de Remus. Il baissa simplement les yeux pour signifier son acceptation et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de son compagnon.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il revienne, commenta sombrement Lucius.

- Il reviendra, affirma tranquillement Remus. Même si je dois aller le chercher par la peau du cou comme n'importe quel louveteau désobéissant !

- Je finirai presque par me demander pourquoi tu n'as pas eu ce genre d'attitude avec Black quand on était à Poudlard, marmonna Severus.

- Parce que nous étions amis et que j'avais vingt ans de moins ! Maintenant que tout ça est clair, on peut envisager de déjeuner ? J'ai du rattrapage à faire, moi !

- La nuit précédente a été difficile ? S'enquit tout même Lucius.

- Longue, mais la présence de Drago hier m'a permis de récupérer bien plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Arrête de douter de tes talents de guérisseur, ajouta-t-il en direction de son veela qui affichait une moue dubitative, je te prouverai tout à l'heure, si tu doutes encore, que tu as une sacrée puissance dans cette branche de la magie …

- Comment ça ? S'enquit Severus.

- J'ai chez moi un _Revelatio Magicae_ du genre qui est utilisé chez les aurors. Je pense que cela pourrait être intéressant qu'on se teste tous pour mesurer précisément nos points faibles et nos points forts. Et je suis particulièrement curieux de savoir quel score Harry va pouvoir nous sortir en défense pure … Il n'est pas impossible qu'on soit tous ridiculisés …

Severus et Lucius affichèrent une moue dubitative, autant concernant l'objet que la puissance supposée d'Harry. Certes, ils auraient bien testé l'engin, mais juste entre eux, c'était très difficile pour eux de devoir avouer certaines faiblesses éventuelles …


	25. Le temps de l'apaisement

Contexte :

Coucou !

Et oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre a un poil d'avance !! Bon, je sais 4 jours d'avance, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, mais c'est toujours ça !

Il faut malgré tout que je vous prépare psychologiquement pour juillet : je prends deux semaines de vacances dans ce beau mois, tout au début des vacances françaises …. Dans un patelin paumé où on n'est même pas sur que le portable passe, alors une connexion internet, il ne faut pas rêver, et de toute façon, je veux me déconnecter de tout clavier pendant mes vacances ! Donc, ce sera au bas mot 3, voire 4 semaines sans publication …

Ah, enfin, un grand merci à celles qui me font remarquer mes incohérences pour que je puisse les rectifier ….

**Correctrice : luna904 (nan, elle se rattrape comme elle peut, mais c'est le bac actuellement en France !)**

* * *

_Chapitre 25 : Le temps de l'apaisement_

Harry avait les mains moites lorsqu'il se décida enfin à transplaner à la Tanière. Il voulait des explications sur le phénomène qui s'était produit, mais s'avouait bien volontiers qu'il n'était peut-être pas tout à fait prêt à tout entendre non plus. Il fut donc grandement soulagé lorsqu'il constata que Remus s'avançait à sa rencontre, avec un air tout à la fois gêné et particulièrement heureux.

- Je suis content que tu sois revenu comme d'habitude, Harry, l'accueillit-il chaleureusement.

- Tu sais pour hier ! Accusa Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je me suis uni à Drago et vous avez tous ressenti les effets de cette union, rétorqua Remus.

Harry piqua à nouveau un fard monumental, avant de réaliser brutalement ce que ça voudrait dire pour lui et de crier :

- Quoi ? Ca veut dire que tout le monde saura quand … quand …

Remus dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas sourire devant les implications des mots d'Harry. Ainsi donc, le jeune homme en était tout de même arrivé à « quand » son union avec Lucius aurait lieu, et non plus « si » ! Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de répondre franchement :

- Oui, ceux qui ne seront pas loin de vous saurons lorsque tu t'uniras à Lucius. La seule chose que je ne sais pas c'est …

Il fut violemment coupé par Harry dont la voix montait maintenant dangereusement dans les aigus :

- Mais c'est immonde ! Je veux dire, c'est ma vie privée, ça ! Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache ça !

- Ecoute, reste calme, Harry, si tu …

- Si je quoi ? DANS CES CAS LA POURQUOI NE PAS LE FAIRE EN PUBLIC TANT QUE TU Y ES ?

- Ca suffit, gronda Remus. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer !

- Que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ? TU NE CROIS PAS QUE C'EST DEJA SUFFISAMMENT HUMILIANT COMME CA ?

Remus regarda longuement le jeune homme puis répondit simplement :

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est à Lucius et Severus que tu devrais parler de toutes tes peurs concernant cette union ? Ils sont tout de même les premiers concernés, non ?

Après avoir pris une longue inspiration pour se calmer, Harry finit par dire entre ses dents :

- Et recevoir en retour tous les commentaires sarcastiques de Severus ? Non, merci, je ne suis pas masochiste !

- Tu as tort, je crois que Severus est tout particulièrement celui qui peut le mieux te comprendre, puisqu'il est passé par ces étapes lui aussi ! Mais laissons ça de côté, et viens avec nous dans la salle d'entraînement, j'ai quelques tests à te faire faire !

- Quels genres de tests ? Demanda Harry, suspicieux mais qui sentait sa colère l'abandonner et sa curiosité refaire surface. Après tout, il valait mieux discuter de tout SAUF des éventuelles relations sexuelles qu'il pourrait avoir avec les deux anciens mangemorts.

- J'ai un objet utilisé pour les aurors, expliqua Remus en se dirigeant vers la maison, qui permet de déterminer l'affinité des gens en fonction des différents domaines magiques, donc globalement, la métamorphose, les sortilèges, la défense et la guérison. Sans l'ombre d'une surprise, Drago nous a ridiculisé en guérison en faisant monter l'objet au maximum de ses capacités de résultat. Bon, bien sûr, ce résultat est tempéré par son piètre score en défense. Ensuite, Lucius a tout de même la métamorphose dans le sang, mais finalement, c'était prévisible compte-tenu des charmes qu'il a réussi à placer sur eux trois et qui résistent à l'ensemble du monde sorcier. J'ai été plus surpris de l'affinité de Severus avec les sortilèges. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plus fort en défense, finalement.

- Et toi ? Finit par demander Harry intéressé.

- La défense, et une catastrophe en guérison, mais ça, je le savais déjà … Maintenant, j'attend de voir où tu vas te positionner, toi …

A cet instant, ils entrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir inconfortablement dès que les regards de Lucius et Severus se posèrent sur lui.

- Soyez gentil, attaqua immédiatement Remus, vous reparlerez d'hier soir tous les trois, loin de mes oreilles, car j'ai eu suffisamment de hurlements dedans pour la journée complète !

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as hurlé sur mon compagnon, Potter ? Gronda Drago.

- Drago, tu te tais, intervint brutalement Lucius. Ignore la question, Harry, et vient plutôt te soumettre aux tests de cet objet diabolique !

Drago était furieux de l'intervention de son père, mais un regard à Remus l'obligea à serrer les mâchoires rageusement. Severus, lui, spéculait sur ce qui avait bien pu mettre Harry en colère après Remus … Et Harry, lui, se sentait suffisamment inconfortable, justement, pour émettre la moindre protestation : il n'avait aucunement envie que Lucius s'approche de lui … Enfin … Il n'avait pas envie et envie tout à la fois, mais ses angoisses surpassaient actuellement ses envies.

Remus indiqua à Harry de se mettre face à un objet rond posé sur une table. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une cible qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans un stand de tir moldu, puis lui expliqua simplement :

- Tu vas commencer par un sort de guérison somme toute basique : un _Finite Incantatem_. Ensuite, je pense que tu nous feras la métamorphose en tentant de transformer l'objet en tortue . Puis un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour les charmes, et un bon _Expelliarmus_ pour finir. Prend le temps de te concentrer entre chaque sort, et lance-les au maximum de ta puissance …

- C'est tout ? S'interrogea Harry.

- Ca sera suffisant. Cet instrument est très sophistiqué. Quand tu veux …

Harry était dubitatif, mais il décida de se concentrer sur ce que Remus lui demandait : tout plutôt que d'avoir à revenir sur le sujet brûlant de sa potentielle union avec Lucius …

Après quelques secondes, il leva sa baguette et dit clairement :

- _Finite Incantatem !_

Le rayon fusa droit sur l'objet qu'il heurta en faisant un bruit de cuivre, et aussitôt une sorte de jauge de puissance rouge apparût sur le côté droit de l'objet, montant peu au dessus du bord de la table. Harry jeta un œil interrogateur à Remus et ce dernier commenta simplement :

- Bienvenue à ce piètre niveau en ma compagnie, Harry ! J'ai fait exprès de commencer par là. La suite devrait être meilleure …

Harry se concentra à nouveau pour métamorphoser l'objet en tortue, et de nouveau la jauge bondit, un peu plus haut cette fois-là. Remus commenta à nouveau :

- Là, tu partages ton niveau avec Severus et Drago à peu près. Je suis un peu au dessus, mais largement en dessous de Lucius !

Harry prit un longue inspiration, puis dit :

- _Wingardium Leviosa !_

La jauge bougea de façon nettement plus significative, et se colora même en orange pendant un instant.

- Voilà, ça commence à venir ! S'enthousiasma Remus. Nous sommes à égalité sur ce plan avec toi, Lucius et moi. Severus est loin devant et Drago légèrement en retrait. Maintenant, le bouquet final, ajouta-t-il avec l'air d'un chat qui va manger un bol de crème.

Harry prit à nouveau quelques secondes pour se concentrer, puis dit :

- _Expelliarmus !_

Le jet blanc frappa droit et le son qui en résultat parût assourdissant à Harry. Et il observa, stupéfait, la jauge se colorer immédiatement en vert et monter sur toute la hauteur de l'objet …

- Et bien c'est bien ce que je disais, nous sommes ridicules, claironna Remus, satisfait. Ni les uns ni les autres n'avons réussi à monter cette jauge dans le vert, Harry. Et à ma connaissance, aucun auror vivant n'y arrive non plus. Je ne connais que deux personnes qui ont atteint cette puissance : Dumbledore, bien sûr, et Sirius … Bien sûr, nous ne connaissons pas le niveau de Tu-Sais-Qui mais …

- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles jamais Voldemort ? Coupa Harry un peu exaspéré par cette attitude qu'il jugeait finalement enfantine.

Remus lui lança un regard ennuyé, d'autant plus qu'il était parfaitement conscient des regards goguenards des trois autres.

- Bon, Voldemort, si tu veux, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, mais tu ne peux pas changer comme ça plus de trente-cinq ans d'habitudes ! Bon, pour en revenir à ta puissance, hormis donc Dumbledore, Sirius et peut-être _Voldemort_, tu dois être l'un des plus puissant en défense en Angleterre actuellement, si ce n'est le plus puissant !

- La belle affaire ! Grommela Harry. Ca me sert à quoi puisqu'il lui suffit d'être près de moi pour que le mal de tête qu'il me file me mettre à genoux ?

- Tu pourrais peut-être recommencer l'occlumancie avec Severus ? Proposa Remus.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, intervint Lucius le regard concerné.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est mon compagnon.

Remus attendit quelques secondes que Lucius fournisse plus d'explication, mais devant son mutisme, il finit par se tourner vers Severus l'air interrogateur. Ce dernier eut un geste d'agacement avant de dire sèchement :

- Lorsqu'un compagnon est uni à son veela, il obtient, par l'union même, des boucliers d'occlumens parfaits, impénétrable à quiconque, sauf à son veela. Et je pense, dans notre cas, au deuxième compagnon. Ce qui explique le fiasco absolument total qu'a été son apprentissage de l'occlumancie avec moi.

- Et cela explique également pourquoi tu as pu être l'espion d'Albus depuis si longtemps … Et que Drago ait pu survivre malgré tout l'année dernière, murmura Remus. Maintenant pour Harry …

- Il n'est pas prêt à l'union ! Scanda Severus le regard noir. Et donc, pas question de recommencer l'occlumancie actuellement !

Harry ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais il se fit couper violemment :

- Avant de vouloir me contredire à tout prix, réfléchis pour une fois ! S'emporta Severus. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus dérangeant pour toi actuellement ? Que tu me laisses avoir raison sur le fait que tu _n'es pas prêt _à faire l'amour avec nous ou que tu te retrouves dans les minutes qui viennent dans notre chambre sûrement pas pour y admirer la décoration ?

Il ignora le regard colérique de Lucius qui se serait bien engouffré dans la brèche, mais il savait également qu'il devait absolument amener le plus jeune à cesser de le voir comme un ennemi systématique ! Merlin, le gamin avait déjà la trouille que Lucius ne fasse plus que de lui effleurer les lèvres, alors ils allaient devoir ronger leur frein jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à se dévoiler ! Quoique … Avec un léger aphrodisiaque … Oh rien d'illégal, non, mais un petit desinhibiteur de rien du tout … Non, Severus, non ! Ne pas penser à ce genre de choses et surtout ne pas penser à la liste des ingrédients immédiatement !

Severus secoua sa tête pour chasser les pensée plutôt déplacées qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit et observa avec une certaine satisfaction Harry refermer la bouche et ne pas le contredire. Remus s'éclaircit la voix pour alléger l'atmosphère et résuma :

- Bon, l'occlumancie, je te laisse donc gérer comme la fois précédente, Severus, mais je pense que tu conviendras avec moi qu'il faudra que tu fasses mieux …

- Tant qu'on discute de ce que tu dois apprendre Harry, si tu nous disais vers quelle direction nous devons porter nos efforts pour ton apprentissage, dit lentement Lucius sans lâcher son plus jeune compagnon du regard. Nous savons que tu cours après des objets qui sont des purs produits de la magie noire, mais le sujet est trop vaste … Il faut que tu nous le restreignes ….

Harry baissa aussitôt les yeux pour que ni Severus, ni Lucius ne puisse se servir de la legilimencie pour apprendre quoi que ce soit sur les horcruxes. Et il grommela, campé sur ses positions :

- Je vais vous faire la même réponse qu'à M. Weasley : si Dumbledore avait voulu que vous le sachiez, il en aurait parlé à l'Ordre dans son ensemble. Et peut-être surtout à Severus puisqu'il savait depuis un an qu'on finirait tôt ou tard par se retrouver face à face. Seulement il n'en a parlé qu'à moi, et il ne m'a donné l'autorisation de le dire qu'à Hermione et Ron. Donc, je continuerai comme ça !

- Mais il ne voulait pas te mettre en danger, Harry, objecta Remus. Peut-être pensait-il qu'une fois qu'il ne serait plus là pour te guider tu pourrais t'en remettre à Severus, justement, pour avoir de l'aide ?

- Oui, et bien il n'a rien dit de la sorte, se buta Harry.

- Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, il n'a guère eu le temps d'épiloguer avant de mourir, intervint Severus assez sarcastique.

- Et la faute à qui ? Hein ?

- Crois-tu que j'ai eu franchement le choix ? Entre la peau de Drago à sauver, le serment inviolable de sa chère mère et la volonté de Dumbledore, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre ! Et moi au moins, j'ai abrégé la vie d'un vieil homme qui était condamné, pas des vies jeunes et qui n'avaient rien demandées à personne comme ce gobelin de Gringotts !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, protesta Harry terriblement blessé par ce rappel.

- Oh je ne doute pas que l'âme du gobelin t'en sera éternellement reconnaissante ! Riposta Severus d'un ton railleur.

- CA SUFFIT !

La voix de Lucius claqua brutalement dans la pièce sans signe avant-coureur. Et il continua lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir attiré les regards courroucés de ses deux compagnons sur lui :

- Je ne tolérerai pas que vous passiez votre temps à vous renvoyer à la figure toutes vos actions, bonnes ou mauvaises, voulues ou non ! Alors maintenant, ou vous vous calmez ou je vais effectuer une petite inversion sur le compagnon qui dort actuellement avec moi, vu ?

Il traita par un rictus de mépris les regards incendiaires qu'il s'attira. Il avait tout de même élevé Drago pendant dix-sept ans pour ne pas craindre les regards scandalisés de ses compagnons qui, à son avis, se comportaient comme des gamins tous les deux. Finalement, ça ne l'étonnait ni de l'un ni de l'autre : Harry était encore jeune et Severus … Ma foi, par certains aspects, il n'avait guère mûrit non plus !

- Bien, continua Lucius d'un ton sinistre, maintenant que cette mise au point est faite et que vous savez qu'elle est illimité dans le temps, je vais poser ma question initiale de façon différente, Harry, et là je VEUX une réponse. Est-ce que nous devons te former à partir des livres de magie noire contenus dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ou alors nous devons nous baser sur ceux qui sont trop dangereux pour être dans cette même bibliothèque ?

Harry baissa les yeux, réfléchit quelques secondes, puis marmonna :

- Ceux qui ne sont pas à Poudlard …

Lucius fronça les sourcils, mais il s'y attendait. Entre l'état des mains d'Harry lorsqu'il était sorti de Gringotts, et le fait que cela avait forcément trait à Voldemort …

- Mais, tu es inconscient ! Siffla Severus. Tu ne vas pas commencer à lui faire parcourir ces livres là, non ?

- Je commence un peu plus tôt qu'avec toi, mais vu son passé, c'est le mieux à faire. Il apprendra suffisamment avec Remus sur le reste cette année. Et tu vas également me le faire verser dans les pires potions que tu connaisses également. Moi, je lui fais un emploi du temps pour le reste de l'été en attendant !

- Hein ? S'écria Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ça ?

- Puisque tu ne veux rien nous dire, tu vas devoir travailler pour engranger tout ce que tu peux comme connaissances pour que tes prochaines escapades se passent moins mal que la précédente.

- Lucius ! S'exaspéra Severus. Je refuse de le faire travailler sur ce genre de potions.

- Mais, je ne veux pas passer la fin de l'été à travailler ! Cria Harry.

- Ah, mais globalement, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, ni à l'un ni à l'autre ! Ironisa Lucius. Toi, Harry, il te suffit de nous dire ce que tu es allé chercher dans le coffre des Lestrange, ainsi que ce que tu as fait avec Dumbledore le soir de sa mort pour voir ton emploi du temps dûment allégé, et toi, Severus … Ma foi, tu auras ainsi le loisir de t'assurer qu'Harry va passer son aspic de potions haut la main tout en lui apprenant tout ce qu'il doit savoir pour reconnaître ces maudites potions !

Remus était stupéfait de l'audace de Lucius : ce dernier venait tout simplement d'obliger Harry à passer bien plus que les trois heures qu'il avait promises à la Tanière, et imposer à Severus de travailler avec lui. Ou alors, Harry était obligé de tout avouer … Là, il devait bien le reconnaître, c'était du grand art, du grand Lucius Malefoy.

- Je refuse, hurla Harry. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'obliger à ça ! Nous … nous avions passé un accord pour que je vienne trois heures par jour !

- Mais nous n'avons pas précisé la durée de cet accord, rétorqua Lucius avec un sourire moqueur. Je te garderai en vie, contre ton gré s'il le faut, Harry, et s'il faut pour ça que tu passes tes journées à t'entraîner tu le feras !

Tandis que Remus ne savait plus quoi dire et que Harry et Severus vitupéraient, pour une fois d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas de ce maudit emploi du temps, Drago, lui, se gardait bien de tout commentaire. Il se mordrait les lèvres jusqu'au sang, mais il ne dirait rien, et surtout il n'accablerait pas plus Harry qu'il ne l'était déjà. Oh, ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme, non, au contraire, il aurait bien voulu rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, mais il tenait absolument à ce que son père oublie totalement qu'il existe lors de la mise sur pied de cet emploi du temps démoniaque et pouvoir avoir entièrement quartier libre … Que voulez-vous ? Il fallait bien qu'il fasse passer ses propres intérêts en premier non ? Une fois à Poudlard, il pourrait aisément se moquer d'Harry et de ses occupations estivales, loin des yeux de son père …

Harry avait l'impression d'être complètement trahi. Lucius était lentement remonté dans son estime après ces quelques jours passés à la Tanière, et ce coup en traître le blessait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. En même temps pensa-t-il, amer, Lucius avait simplement réussi à le bercer d'illusions pendant quelques jours. Désormais sa vraie nature reprenait le dessus.

A propos de nature … Il était temps de se rappeler les paroles d'un vieux chapeau à son encontre …

Il prit finalement une longue inspiration, puis profita d'un moment de silence pour déclarer aussi calmement que possible :

- C'est d'accord. Vous me ferez un emploi du temps d'entraînement et je viendrai tous les jours le suivre avec Hermione et Ron.

Quatre paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui, pensant tous avoir mal entendu.

- Il n'est pas question que je supporte Granger et Weasley tous les jours, protesta Severus.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, contra sèchement Harry. Et les heures d'entraînement compteront dans les trois heures quotidiennes que je dois passer ici !

Lucius fixa du regard Harry alors qu'il tentait de tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Son plus jeune compagnon pouvait donc avoir suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour tenter d'utiliser ses propres méthodes … Intéressant, très intéressant même, voilà qui pimenterait fort agréablement leurs relations futures !

- Pour qu'ils le fassent, il me faudra déjà l'autorisation de leurs parents, tenta-t-il malgré tout pour ne pas avoir à céder.

- Pour quoi faire ? Se moqua Harry. Ils sont majeurs tous les deux … En plus, je persuaderai facilement M. et Mme Weasley, qui savent parfaitement que Ron et Hermione me suivent dans ce que j'ai à faire, que d'avoir un peu plus de connaissance ne pourra pas nous nuire … Quant aux parents d'Hermione, ils laissent à M. et Mme Weasley le soin de juger de ce qui est bien ou non pour Hermione dans le monde magique …

Severus était exaspéré intérieurement. Alors qu'il pensait que Lucius avait fait un bon pas en avant, voilà que Potter – ah oui, dans ces cas-là c'était Potter ! – se mettait à raisonner et trouvait des solutions qui chamboulait tout ! Mine de rien, il gagnait sur tous les plans ou presque : il serait formé, et ne serait plus seul avec eux deux … Ce serait une vraie quadrature du cercle pour le séduire !

Remus, lui, était désormais assez détendu, et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il retrouvait là un Harry qui lui plaisait nettement plus : plus combatif, plus sournois, tout à fait le portrait de James et Lily mélangés, quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que James Potter n'était QUE courageux ? Oui, il était courageux pour OSER faire les blagues dont il avait régalé Poudlard pendant sept ans, MAIS il était également TRES rusé, car il n'avait pas été pris le quart des fois !

- Mais depuis quand il est aussi rusé que ça ? Murmura Drago à son oreille.

- Depuis qu'il pressent que pour ne pas être écrasé par les deux personnalités de ton père et de Severus, il va falloir qu'il se montre à leur hauteur, j'imagine … Crois-moi, nous n'avons pas fini de rire sous cape avec eux trois …

Lucius finit par capituler sous le regard noir de Severus :

- Très bien, nous formerons tes amis en même temps que toi. Nous commencerons demain à huit heures précise. Et tout retard engendrera un temps égal pour toi à passer seul avec Severus et moi.

Harry grimaça intérieurement : là il était mal, car faire en sorte que Ron arrive à être prêt avant huit heures pendant les vacances d'été …

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Remus et Drago qui pouffèrent de concert devant l'air rageur d'Harry. Lucius n'apprécia pas trop et gronda en direction de son fils :

- Puisque tu trouves cela si hilarant, Drago, tu seras également de la partie, cela te permettra de t'entraîner à soigner au feeling …

Harry lui jeta un regard moqueur avant d'amorcer une prudente retraite vers la sorte de la salle d'entraînement. Lucius et Severus échangeaient déjà des idées pour les entraînements, et Remus taquinait sans remord un Drago boudeur. Malheureusement, dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, il fut rattrapé par la voix de Severus :

- Où tu crois aller comme ça ?

- Au Terrier.

- Alors que cela ne fait même pas deux heures que tu es là ? Railla Severus.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à pivoter vers le salon malgré ses protestations. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque la voix de Lucius murmura à son oreille :

- Nous avons besoin de parler d'un certain nombre de choses tous les trois. Puisque tu t'es débrouillé pour nous empêcher de le faire dans les prochains jours, nous allons le faire maintenant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez discuter, protesta Harry.

- Et moi, continua Lucius, je crois que tu le sais parfaitement. Mais je peux parfaitement te rafraîchir la mémoire : nous allons discuter de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, de ce que tu as ressenti, de ce que nous avons ressenti avec Severus, et plus généralement, de ce qui va nous amener à notre union …

Non, pitié, pas ça, pensa immédiatement Harry. Il sortit donc la première stupidité qui lui passa par la tête :

- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que vous m'entraîniez ?

Là, Severus ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire ouvertement. Est-ce qu'Harry se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait tout simplement de leur offrir sur un plateau ? Lucius venait de lui parler d'union et il enchaînait sur l'entraînement ? Non, décidément, la perche était trop grosse pour qu'il ne la saisisse pas au vol !

Sans un regard pour Lucius, mais sachant que ce dernier le comprendrait parfaitement, il pivota Harry vers lui et ne lui laissa pas le temps ni de se reculer, ni même de réaliser ce qu'il allait faire : il glissa ses mains dans son dos et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il profita de l'hébétude d'Harry pour en dessiner lentement le contour, pour apprendre à reconnaître les différences entre Lucius et lui. Harry avait les lèvres plus pleines, et il pouvait appuyer nettement plus son baiser. Il força ensuite sa chance quand Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester et commença à taquiner du bout de la langue celle d'Harry. Sans même s'en apercevoir, ses mains parcouraient le dos du plus jeune, croisant celles de Lucius, attrapant de temps en temps les doigts de son veela pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'oubliait absolument pas.

Lucius avait tout à la fois la gorge serrée et la bouche entrouverte devant le spectacle que lui fournissaient ses deux compagnons. Maintenant il savait ce que Severus avait pu ressentir : pas une once de jalousie, mais le plaisir pur de voir les deux hommes qu'il aimait s'embrasser. Il s'était rapproché autant que possible d'Harry, sans pour autant empêcher Severus de lui caresser le dos. Quand il entendit Harry tenter de protester, sans hésiter, il pencha la tête et commença à faire pleuvoir de légers baisers sur son cou, partout où il pouvait atteindre la peau nue de ses lèvres. Ses doigts croisèrent de temps en temps les mains de Severus, puis il les fit dériver vers le torse et le ventre d'Harry en caresses légères.

Enfin, Harry céda.

Il céda à cette bouche qui le taquinait, qui quémandait une réponse plus qu'elle ne l'exigeait.

Il céda à ces mains qui le parcouraient sans agressivité, qui ne tentaient pas de se faufiler là où il n'était pas prêt.

Il céda à la chaleur des deux corps qui l'entouraient, aux caresses qu'il sentait dans son cou : il était entouré, protégé.

Lucius et Severus s'en rendirent parfaitement compte et redoublèrent d'attention. Ils sentaient tous les deux qu'Harry n'avait certainement pas besoin d'être bousculé, pressé. Il avait cédé par la douceur, il fallait que cette dernière soit prolongée pour ne pas le faire se rétracter. Lorsque Severus relâcha sa bouche pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle, Harry se sentit légèrement tiré en arrière et bientôt, ce fut la bouche de Lucius qui vint effleurer la sienne tandis que son cou était parcouru de baisers à peine appuyés. Il sentit également les deux corps venir se plaquer à lui, mais il ne ressentit aucune agressivité, il se sentait tout simplement à sa place. Il finit par poser de lui-même la tête sur l'épaule de Severus, sa taille moins importante que les deux autres le lui permettant facilement.

Et il ferma les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire les sentiments qui l'agitaient. Il était bien, simplement bien. Il n'avait pour l'instant plus la force de se rebeller. Il entendit vaguement Severus et Lucius échanger plusieurs baisers, mais la brutale acceptation de son corps et de sa tête l'avait lessivé. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas que cet instant s'arrête.

Lucius et Severus n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de s'embrasser passionnément lorsque, d'un coup d'œil, ils avaient compris ce que sous-entendait le relâchement d'Harry dans leurs bras. Non, bien sûr tout n'était pas réglé loin de là, mais au moins Harry admettait le lien magique, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes …

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, savourant chacun à manière cette position.

Malgré tout Harry n'oubliait pas la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner de la salle d'entraînement. Lucius avait totalement modifié leur accord premier et il continuait à lui en vouloir, sans compter qu'une fois de plus, il le perdait totalement à pouvoir passer de cette inflexibilité à la douceur dont il venait de faire preuve. C'est la raison pour laquelle il finit par marmonner :

- C'est tout de même de l'abus que tu veuilles m'obliger à venir ici toute la journée !

Lucius sourit doucement, absolument ravi qu'Harry passe enfin au tutoiement avec lui. Rien que cette petite voix boudeuse l'aurait poussé à assouplir sa position, mais le regard d'avertissement de Severus lui fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se laisse manipuler. Alors il serra les dents et répondit d'un ton neutre :

- Je t'ai laissé un choix.

- Ce n'est pas un vrai choix, insista Harry sans pour autant se mettre en colère, je l'ai vraiment promis à Dumbledore, et personne n'a de réponse à ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore ne l'a pas dit à l'Ordre du Phénix en général et à Severus en particulier ?

- Je sais, soupira Lucius. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir à l'aventure comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que tu as l'art et la manière de te mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Je suis incapable de te laisser faire maintenant ! Et je te signale que tu abuses également de nous obliger à former M. Weasley et Miss Granger !

- Ron et Hermione ! Rétorqua Harry sur un ton assez agacé. Et puis finalement ça suit bien ta logique. C'est eux qui m'accompagnent généralement, autant que nous soyons tous au même niveau, non ? Ca nous permettra de prendre moins de risque et donc de te rassurer !

- Ca, c'est un coup bas, protesta Lucius.

Harry fut surpris de voir que l'épaule sur laquelle il s'appuyait se mettait à tressauter sous lui. Relevant la tête, il écarquilla alors les yeux en contemplant Severus en train de rire silencieusement.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais montré que tu pouvais te montrer aussi rusé, Harry, finit-il par dire.

- Il va bien falloir que je survive entre vous deux, bougonna Harry en retour.

Il se sentit aussitôt plaqué un peu brusquement par Lucius contre Severus, et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsque Lucius chuchota à son oreille :

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ta dernière phrase peut me faire plaisir, Harry.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à … enfin …

L'inquiétude d'Harry perçait dans sa dernière phrase, et Lucius le coupa aussitôt :

- Je sais. Nous savons. Je t'ai déjà dit une fois que je maîtriserai mon désir, Severus le fera également.

A ces mots, Harry releva la tête, un peu décontenancé, et Severus lui fit un légère grimace avant d'avouer :

- J'ai tout comme toi un peu de mal à m'y faire, mais je n'ai pas d'inquiétude en revanche sur le plan physique. Donc oui, la magie agissant comme sur toi, je finis par te désirer, même si je ne suis pas tout à fait certain d'avoir toute ma raison en désirant un Potter !

- Severus, tança Lucius sur un ton de reproche.

- Lucius, on n'y arrivera jamais si on n'est pas un tant soit peu honnête les uns envers les autres ! Tu sais très bien que de vivre à deux, ce n'est pas toujours facile, même en étant amoureux, alors à trois, je te prédis un véritable casse-tête. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, cela m'arrive souvent de devoir le faire redescendre de son petit nuage rose de veela.

- Nuage ? Rose ?

- Tu ne connais pas encore cette partie de Lucius, mais je pense qu'il t'arrivera de regretter la façon dont Mme Weasley à pu te couver : il sera cent fois pire !

- Et il va en rajouter une couche parce que je suis le plus jeune ? Grommela Harry.

- Très certainement. Une couche par année de différence, bien entendu …

- Pitié, pas ça, supplia Harry en soupirant. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir une vie normale pour changer, hein ? Pourquoi il faut toujours que les exceptions tombent sur moi ?

- Très certainement parce que tu en as la force, répondit simplement Severus sans pour autant tout à fait comprendre les sentiments qui agitaient Harry en cet instant. Ce dernier faisait tout simplement le deuil de la vie normale qu'il avait imaginée pour lui : trouver une fille sympathique, jolie, qui ne voit pas que le Survivant en lui et qui serait prête à aimer tous les enfants qui viendraient de leur union …

- Je dors debout là ?

- Je suis capable de te reconnaître un certain nombre de qualités, mais évidemment, je ne le ferai pas sans mentionner tes innombrables défauts …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai avec les défauts de Severus, murmura Lucius à son oreille. En attendant, tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus avec nous ce soir ? Dîner ?

- Non, il faut que j'annonce la bonne nouvelle à Ron … Et je … j'ai besoin de leur parler, finit Harry tout bas.

- Soit, soupira Lucius. On va te raccompagner aux barrières alors …

* * *

Lorsque Ron apprit ce que Harry avait péniblement négocié, son premier réflexe fut le refus absolu. Il était en vacances, il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve à s'entraîner avec un ou deux Malefoy, plus Rogue : non, non et non !

- Bien sûr que si , Ronald Weasley ! Sermonna Hermione. Tu vas te lever demain matin et tous les autres jours ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que c'est peut-être le fait que tu vas abandonner ton petit confort pendant quelques jours que tu aideras Harry à rester en vie ! Je te signale que tu as promis à Harry de chercher les horcruxes avec lui !

- Mais il ne va pas les chercher là ! Protesta encore Ron.

- Non, mais il va apprendre à se défendre contre les protections que Voldemort à placé autour ! Enfin, Harry, ils ne vont pas nous préparer aux aspics, hein ? Ils vont nous apprendre de quoi nous défendre ?

- On va apprendre de la magie noire, Hermione, soupira Harry. Je ne sais pas si c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire.

- Si, affirma Hermione. Nous devons l'apprendre, savoir la reconnaître, justement pour nous en défendre !

- E si un jour, en désespoir de cause, on l'utilise ? Pointa Harry. Je refuse de me transformer en nouveau Voldemort moi !

- Tu ne le feras pas, contra Hermione. Parce que si un jour tu dois l'utiliser, je sais que tu le feras dans un bon sens : pas pour asservir, briser, torturer. Mais tu le feras éventuellement pour sauver.

- La magie noire ? Sauver ? Demanda Ron abasourdi. Mais enfin, Hermione, la magie noire ne sait pas faire ça !

- Et si le seul moyen de contrer une protection mise par Voldemort est l'emploi d'un autre sort de magie noire ? Il faudra faire quoi, Ron ? Laisser l'un de nous mourir pour ne pas utiliser la magie noire ? Ou le sauver en l'utilisant ? Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à se battre face aux mangemorts ? On ne connaît pas le dixième des sorts qu'ils utilisent ! Alors, oui, si on peut avoir cette formation, qu'on n'aura jamais à Poudlard, oui, je signe tout de suite !

- Mais, tu as vu les horaires ? Se plaignit encore Ron.

- Et bien comme ça, tu n'auras pas de mal à reprendre le rythme en septembre ! Nargua Hermione. Nous avons nos aspics à passer, je te rappelle !

- Hermione, dit sérieusement Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux, je te préviens tout de suite que mes aspics ne sont pas ma priorité pour cette année. Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je dois d'abord penser aux Horcruxes. Oui, je vais dévaliser la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais pas forcément pour les sujets donnés par les professeurs.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Hermione. Et je t'assure que je si dois à un moment choisir entre l'un et l'autre, je te suivrai et je privilégierai les horcruxes, mais laisse-moi également un moment mes illusions que nous puissions tout faire d'un coup, tu veux ?

- C'est d'accord.

- Euh … Vous ne pourriez pas commencer par potion le matin ? Se plaignit encore Ron. Comme ça je pourrai dormir un peu plus, moi …

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Severus saura bien te trouver de quoi travailler sur les potions, taquina Harry sans remords.

Hermione sembla le scruter longuement, puis elle finit par dire à mi-voix :

- Tu finis enfin par accepter, hein ?

- Je sais surtout que pour arriver à ne pas étouffer, il va falloir que j'apprenne à leur couper l'herbe sous le pied …

- Oh, je pense que ta tactique « je ferme leur bouche en les embrassant » devrait pas mal fonctionner, au moins au début, taquina Hermione à son tour.

- Hermione ! S'écria Ron en rougissant.

- Allons ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'avais pas remarqué combien les yeux d'Harry brillaient et combien ses lèvres étaient gonflées, non ?

Harry se sentit également rougir, mais il taquina à son tour sans remord Ron, assez fier de lui. Effectivement, il se pliait à sa magie, mais il n'abdiquait pas non plus, il gardait sa façon de penser.


	26. La disparition de trois mangemorts

Contexte :

Coucou !

Bon, cette fois, plus moyen d'y couper, je pars en vacances demain soir …

Adieu internet et autre ordinateur pour quinze jours !

Et donc, comme il me faudra un peu de temps pour écrire le chapitre suivant, c'est au moins trois ou quatre semaines d'attente pour vous, alors … savourez !!

* * *

_Chapitre 26 : La disparition de trois mangemorts_

Le lendemain matin, Lucius, Severus et Remus se retrouvèrent de bon matin dans la cuisine pour faire honneur au petit déjeuner préparé par Dobby. Drago arriva en grognant quelques minutes après ce qui provoqua les rires rentrés des trois autres.

- Un café, Drago ? Proposa Lucius dans un rire.

- Ca ne fera que le deuxième de la matinée, commenta Remus avec le sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, pour arriver à le lever, j'ai déjà dû le soudoyer avec un premier …

- C'est les vacances, grogna Drago en s'affalant sur sa chaise. C'est Harry qui se met dans des situations pas possibles, pas moi !

- Oui, mais le jour où il t'entraînera dans ses ennuis, je préfère autant que tu sois au mieux de tes capacités, trancha froidement Lucius.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la salle d'entraînement et virent un Drago particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, même si Remus lui avait fait des promesses très alléchantes s'il faisait preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté. En vérité, Drago avait tout de suite été motivé par les gâteries qu'il allait recevoir, mais il se disait que si faire preuve d'un peu de mauvaise volonté lui apportait des délices supplémentaires, il serait bien sot de montrer de la bonne volonté, non ?

Malgré tout, sa mauvaise humeur apparente faisait concurrence à la mine renfrognée de Ron. Mais lorsque les deux virent qu'Harry se laissait embrasser sur la bouche par Lucius _puis _Severus sans rien dire, il s trahirent tous les deux un étonnement assez comique qui leur attira les regards railleurs de Remus et Hermione. Malgré la rougeur de ses joues, Harry finit par lancer en direction de Drago :

- Au moins, ça me paye pour toutes les fois où je n'ai pas pu faire un pas dans cette maison sans te voir accroché aux lèvres de Remus !

- Non, non, non, intervint Lucius alors que Drago ouvrait la bouche pour riposter, on ne part pas sur ce terrain là, sinon, on n'arrivera à rien !

- C'est surtout que les détails sur la vie sexuelle de ton fils te mettent mal à l'aise, ronronna doucement Severus avec le regard moqueur. Il faudra que vous vous y fassiez tous les deux, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Remus et Harry, ni le père ni le fils ne sont prudes pour eux-même, mais dès que cela concerne l'autre, on dirait des pucelles effarouchées …

Il s'attira son compte de regards noirs de la part de tous les adolescents dans la pièce, mais ne fit que les regarder d'un air narquois. Il laissa le silence planer pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :

- Je vous les laisse, je vais continuer mes recherches.

Lucius lui jeta également un regard noir qu'il ignora superbement, puis Remus se racla la gorge pour commencer. Ils avaient en effet décidé que Remus se chargerait de l'enseignement de la défense pour commencer, les quatre adolescents étant en confiance avec lui. Plus tard, Lucius continuerait avec la métamorphose « noire », une fois qu'ils seraient plus habitués à lui. L'après-midi serait consacré aux potions et à l'entraînement physique.

A midi, tout le monde vit l'heure du déjeuner arriver avec plaisir, les quatre plus jeunes étaient déjà épuisés par les efforts que leur avaient demandé Remus, puis Lucius. Tout en se montrant l'un et l'autre très pédagogues (à la plus grande surprise de Ron et Hermione concernant Lucius), ils avaient mis la barre très haute et Hermione commençait à voir la différence entre apprendre la théorie de la magie et être plongée uniquement dans la pratique, à l'instinct seulement. Elle avait du mal à suivre, moins que Ron et Drago, mais un peu plus qu'Harry. Elle était en outre particulièrement stressé car les deux professeurs improvisés avaient strictement refusé qu'ils prennent la moindre note. Tout ce qu'ils allaient apprendre à la Tanière ne devait en aucun cas apparaître sur le moindre parchemin, et ce pour deux raisons : que personne ne sache ce qu'ils pouvaient apprendre et pour qu'ils apprennent à réagir à l'instinct, en fonction de leur vécu dans la salle d'entraînement.

La seule satisfaction de Ron lors de cette mâtinée fut qu'il vit son ancien ennemi Drago être obligé de panser toutes les plaies et bosses qu'ils se faisaient lors de l'entraînement. Et il fut absolument ravi de constater que, tout arrogant qu'il restait, la fouine obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à son compagnon, et, mais dans une moindre mesure, à son père. Il avait toujours cru que les veelas étaient les dominants dans leur couple, voilà qui battait sérieusement en brèche ses convictions. Une fois de plus, il faudrait qu'il demande à Hermione des explications, si elle en avait. Car oui, ils eurent des plaies et des bosses. Que voulez-vous il n'est pas toujours évident de tout éviter lorsqu'une pluie de couteaux métamorphosés par Lucius se mettait tout à coup à apparaître dans la salle, appuyant ainsi la démonstration de Lucius que même la métamorphose peut être utile en combat.

Severus, lui, avait passé sa journée plongé dans ses pensées sur un fauteuil du salon. Il avait soigneusement mis autour de lui un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas être dérangé par les bruits venant de la salle d'entraînement, et s'était enfin mis à réfléchir sur le contre-sort de la Marque. La recherche de contre-sort est une partie nettement plus intellectuelle que la recherche en potion : il faut nettement définir tous les tenants et les aboutissant du sort pour délimiter le champ d'application du contre-sort pour qu'il soit l'exact reflet du sort premier. Si un seul champ d'application était omis, les conséquences pouvaient être graves pour le cobaye … Il se repassa, comme depuis quelques jours, des dizaines de fois l'incantation dans la tête pour s'en imprégner totalement :

_Par la chair du serviteur, qu'il me soit lié à jamais. Mormordre ! Que sa magie me soit liée ! Morsmordre ! Que sa force soit mienne ! Morsmordre ! Morsmordre ! Morsmordre !_

C'était la première fois qu'il devait travailler sur une incantation aussi longue. Elle était composée de trois partie, il faudrait donc que le contre-sort soit également composé de trois parties, chacune devant annuler une partie du sort initial, dans l'ordre inverse de l'ordre initial. Un peu comme si le receveur du sort avait été recouvert par trois couches de vêtements, une chemise, puis un pull et enfin un manteau : il faudrait déjà enlever la dernière mise (le manteau), puis celle du milieu (le pull) et enfin la première (à savoir la chemise). Il faudrait également utiliser le contre-sort du _Morsmordre_, enfin, en trouver un quoi, mais ça, ce devrait être plus facile. Il voulait tenter d'éviter le _Destructum_ qui était le sort utilisé habituellement pour supprimer la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, mais il savait également qu'il n'y arriverait peut-être pas.

Il était clair par l'incantation que Voldemort les avaient tous liés par trois fois : par leur mental, par leur magie et par leur force vitale. Pourquoi ? Parce que la chair ne pouvait représenter autre chose que leur force vitale. La magie était explicitement nommée. Quant à la dernière liaison, la force, il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose qu'il n'avait pas attaqué, c'était le mental. Et il ne fallait pas rêver, Voldemort ne leur avait finalement laissé aucune parcelle d'intimité, il leur avait tout pris.

Et donc, en y réfléchissant bien, il était probable que seuls leurs boucliers d'occlumens veela les avaient sauvés tous les trois. Voldemort se targuait d'être capable de voir qui lui mentait ou non, mais la marque lui donnait en fait un accès total à l'ensemble du mental de ses mangemorts. Alors s'il se rappelait bien la puissance de legilimencie d'Albus par rapport à celle de Voldemort, alors que ce dernier était censé avoir un accès facilité à sa mémoire, et bien … ce brave Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était peut-être pas aussi doué que cela mentalement. Et s'il n'était pas doué pour attaquer, le serait-il vraiment pour se défendre ? Severus eut une petite grimace mauvaise en imaginant ce qui pourrait être tenté par la suite : une fois Harry uni à Lucius, le plus jeune aurait une zone totalement protégée dans son esprit … Merlin, à la prochaine occasion, ce ne sera pas l'occlumancie qu'il allait apprendre à Harry, mais la legilimancie. Il serait grand temps qu'Harry l'inonde un peu d'images dégoulinantes de bons sentiments … Severus s'en frottait les mains par avance …

Bon, ceci étant posé et gardé dans un coin de sa tête, il était temps de réfléchir sérieusement aux mots à employer pour se débarrasser définitivement de cette marque qu'il n'avait jamais voulu !

Lucius quitta le premier la salle d'entraînement vers midi lorsque les estomacs des trois garçons se firent bruyamment entendre. A son grand étonnement, ils avaient tous bien travaillé. Remus avait un don pour expliquer à chacun avec la méthode qu'il fallait. A Hermione, il faisait la théorie nécessaire, à Harry il parlait de sensations, de résultat, et à Ron et Drago il détaillait tous les mouvements au millimètre, la prononciation, l'articulation des sorts. Et les sorts avaient fusé tout au long de cette matinée. Drago avait également fait preuve d'habileté dans les soins, ce qui correspondait bien à la vision qu'il avait eu à sa naissance.

Il trouva Severus comme il s'y attendait, les yeux paraissant dans le vague, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil du salon. Sans faire de bruit, il s'assit lentement en face de lui et attendit qu'il sorte de son intense réflexion. Inventer de nouveaux sorts était quelque chose susceptible de mettre Severus quasiment en transe et il avait été suffisamment échaudé une fois pour ne pas risquer de le sortir trop vite de cet état. Par sa présence devant lui, il lui signifiait qu'il souhaitait son attention, il devait attendre que Severus fasse le second pas. Il dut attendre plus de deux minutes avant de voir les yeux de son compagnon se focaliser enfin sur lui et il lui fit un léger sourire. Enfin Severus grommela :

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Plus que bien, répondit Lucius avec un sourire. Remus sait parfaitement adapter une méthode d'apprentissage propre à chacun, et ils font des étincelles tous les quatre. Bien sûr Drago et Weasley seront un ton en dessous pour le combat, mais je pense qu'après les deux semaines d'entraînement intensif qu'ils auront avant la rentrée, puis ce que nous arriveront à leur apprendre au château, la prochaine rencontre risque de surprendre Voldemort. Au moins, ils seront moins pathétiques qu'au ministère …

- Je t'en ficherai du pathétique moi, gronda Harry dans leur dos, tu ne l'as pas eu la prophétie !

- Je ne voulais certainement pas l'avoir dans ces conditions là, Harry, rétorqua Lucius fermement. Il était hors de question que les mangemorts, Bellatrix en tête, mettent la main dessus, donc j'ai tout fait pour que tu la conserves dans ta main, oui !

- Mais …

- Sois réaliste deux minutes ! Vous vous y êtes mis à quatre contre moi tout à l'heure et ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu besoin de soins ! Harry, encore heureux que c'est comme ça ! Encore heureux que vous n'ayez pas mon habitude du combat ! Vous n'avez que dix-sept ans, vous ne devriez même pas être en train d'apprendre tout ça !

- Tu ne voulais pas la prophétie ? Articula lentement Harry.

- Je la voulais, mais uniquement pour Severus et moi. Ne te trompe pas, tu n'avais pas seize ans, je ne savais pas que tu étais mon deuxième compagnon. En revanche, cela faisait tout de même près de vingt ans que je l'aidais à passer des informations à Dumbledore et à réaliser ce qu'il lui demandait. Severus ayant eu la consigne …

- Comme tous les autres membres de l'Ordre, coupa Severus.

- De te garder en vie, continua Lucius comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, et sachant que si Voldemort voulait la prophétie, ce n'était pas bon pour nous, oui, j'ai tout fait pour que tu la gardes. Je t'ai laissé comploter avec tes camarades pour nous mettre toutes les prophéties sur la tête. J'ai profité de la confusion pour mettre Nott hors d'état de nuire, et j'ai ensuite envoyé les Lestrange le plus loin possible de toi ! Dans la salle du voile, j'avoue que cela a été un peu plus confus et que tu as bien réussi à me surprendre par ton sort d'entrave qui m'a fait voler, mais tu ne peux pas non plus compter sur une telle chance face aux autres mangemorts, Harry …

- Pourquoi Lestrange s'est échappé et pas toi ? Finit par demander Harry l'œil noir.

- Parce que j'avais totalement raté ma mission du point de vue de Voldemort, et que je préférais encore partir pour Azkaban où le traitement serait certes désagréable, mais bien moins que celui que Voldemort aurait pu m'infliger … Je regrette juste maintenant que Severus n'ait pas pu venir me chercher plus tôt …

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry.

- Parce que l'année dernière se serait déroulée bien différemment si j'avais été au moins libre de mes mouvements. Mais bon, n'épiloguons pas là-dessus, Severus as-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

- J'ai des idées, admit Severus, mais je ne suis pas encore allé au fond des choses. Et de toute façon, j'ai tout de même besoin de travailler sur autre chose que le _Destructum_ pour contrer le _Morsmordre_.

A ces mots, Remus comprit parfaitement sur quoi Severus avait travaillé toute la matinée, et il dit à l'attention des quatre plus jeunes :

- Severus travaille à imaginer un contre-sort pour leur marque des Ténèbres.

- Le fait qu'elle soit là constitue un lien et un danger, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione.

- Et un désagrément, confirma Remus. Voldemort ne leur laisse guère la paix et se rappelle constamment à eux par ce biais …

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas commencé à chercher pendant toutes ces années ? Continua Hermione.

Avec une certain grimace, Drago lui expliqua comment et pourquoi il était le seul à avoir conservé un souvenir clair de son marquage, et pourquoi la présence d'Harry s'était révélée si précieuse pour commencer à avancer …

Un concert de soupirs se fit entendre lorsque Severus annonça ensuite qu'il était temps de se mettre aux potions, mais il ne fit que les narguer du regard. Pendant que les plus jeunes iraient se noyer dans les effluves de potions dont ils ignoraient jusque là l'existence même, Lucius et Remus allaient utiliser efficacement la salle d'entraînement pour continuer à hausser leur niveau.

Pendant plusieurs jours, cette routine fonctionna parfaitement. Les quatre plus jeunes apprenaient au plus vite, mais relativement durement, car les trois adultes ne les épargnaient pas. Remus avait l'air d'avoir une réserve inépuisable de sorts à leur apprendre, Lucius semblait prendre un malin plaisir à leur faire tester les nouveaux sorts et les obliger à se souvenir des anciens en les attaquant vicieusement, et Severus, lui, paraissait déterminé à ce qu'ils soient capables de passer leurs aspics de potion en dix jours … Ils avaient tous la tête qui menaçait d'exploser, Ron manquait de s'endormir sur son dîner tous les soirs, ce qui ne lassait pas d'inquiéter fortement Mme Weasley. Hermione grattait fiévreusement une partie de sa soirée sur des mètres de parchemin pour tenter de retranscrire tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Drago s'épuisait à guérir toutes les conséquences désastreuses des sorts de son père et s'écroulait souvent dans son lit le soir, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller : il avait du se résoudre à mettre le réveil à sonner encore plus tôt pour profiter de la présence de son compagnon dans son lit. Harry, lui, tout épuisé qu'il était, était particulièrement heureux de deux faits : personne ne le questionnait plus au sujet des horcruxes, et Lucius et Severus se contentaient de baisers en terme d'intimité. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas ignorer les réactions de son propre corps lors de baisers enflammés, tout particulièrement lorsque celui qui ne lui ravissait pas son souffle s'amusait à apprendre par cœur la moindre courbe de son cou, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à aller plus loin. Il avait bien remarqué plusieurs fois une main qui s'égarait sur son ventre, voire plus bas, mais il ne pouvait retenir un geste instinctif pour l'écarter et la main curieuse n'avait jamais insisté.

Lucius et Severus, eux, rongeait leur frein : certes, Harry apprenait les sorts aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais ça ne serait jamais assez vite à leur goût. Oui, il devenait même d'un niveau correct en potions avec Severus maintenant que ce dernier arrêtait de l'asticoter, mais il y avait à leur yeux un point particulièrement noir : le plus jeune refusait totalement d'aller plus loin que de simple baisers ce qui était extrêmement frustrant.

La veille de la rentrée, Severus était arrivé à mettre au point une formule dans sa tête qui avait des chances certaines de marcher concernant la marque : ce serait infiniment plus confortable s'ils pouvaient tous relever leurs manches sans hésiter … En effet, si la magie de la marque disparaissait, une simple pommade contre les brûlures serait suffisamment efficace pour faire disparaître les séquelles de la brûlure du tison.

C'est ainsi qu'à huit heures du matin, contrairement à son habitude, Severus se joignit à tous les autres dans la salle d'entraînement et il tendit aussitôt un papier à Harry qui le regarda d'un air étonné :

- C'est une formule de contre-sort pour la marque Harry. Je pense qu'il faut que tu t'entraînes d'abord à la dire, que tu t'en imprègnes et ensuite que tu passes au fourchelangue. Quand tu l'auras répétée plusieurs fois, tu l'essaieras sur moi, expliqua Severus sèchement.

- Pas question ! Fusa l'intervention de Lucius. C'est sur moi que tu essayeras !

- Lucius, c'est mon contre-sort, c'est moi qui sert de cobaye ! Gronda Severus.

- Pas question ! Répéta encore Lucius froidement. Je ne te laisserai pas prendre ce risque. De cette façon, si ça doit mal tourner, au moins vous serez vivants tous les deux pour continuer la lutte ! Tu sais très bien que je ne survivrai pas s'il doit t'arriver quoi que ce soit !

- Bon, et bien mettez-vous d'accord pendant que j'apprend ce truc là, grommela Harry en s'emparant du parchemin.

Franchement, après l'expérience du _Sectumsempra_ de Severus, il n'avait aucune envie de se hasarder à lancer un sort dont il ne connaissait pas les effets, mais ce n'était pas comme sil avait le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'éloigna vers l'un des côtés de la pièce et lu lentement à voix basse :

_Que ses pensées soit libérées de son ravisseur ! Destructum ! Que les liens qui relient sa magie soient rompus ! Destructum ! Que le lien charnel qui le relie à son ravisseur soit rompu ! Destructum ! Destructum ! Destructum !_

Il déglutit péniblement et vit le parchemin trembler légèrement dans sa main. Il appela ensuite Severus d'une voix étranglée et pointa du doigt le _Destructum_ :

- Je sais, dit sombrement Severus, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autre pour contrer les marques des Ténèbres.

- Et … quelqu'un l'a déjà essayé sur une personne ?

- A ton avis ? Cracha Severus.

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir. Mais bon, il n'avait toujours pas plus le choix que quelques minutes auparavant, et il savait que les marques torturaient Lucius, Severus et Drago, il ne pouvait pas en conscience les laisser ainsi s'il avait un moyen de les soulager. Son caractère altruiste le perdrait un jour … Il se plongea donc dans l'incantation et se mit à la répéter encore et encore, jusqu'à trouver un rythme fluide, sans aucune hésitation. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que Remus s'était approché de lui et il leva des yeux étonné lorsqu'il lui dit doucement :

- Maintenant, en fourchelangue, Harry.

Il la répéta encore plusieurs fois en anglais sans s'en rendre compte : Remus le laissait aller jusqu'au bout avant de hocher la tête négativement. Enfin, il commença à siffler en rythme et il vit un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage de Remus.

- Plus de conviction maintenant, Harry. Voldemort a du mettre toute sa volonté dans la marque, il faudra que la tienne soit plus forte encore !

Harry lui jeta un œil noir avant de recommencer son manège, mais il avait compris ce que Remus voulait. Il respirait un peu plus vite à la fin de cet 'exercice', mais il se sentait prêt.

Il se tourna alors vers Lucius et décida de ne pas se laisser distraire par la position dans laquelle son veela se trouvait : allongé sur le dos sur un banc de musculation qui avait été placé là, le bras gauche dénudé jusqu'au coude laissant apparaître la marque noire appuyé sur un tabouret. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux liens qui tenaient le bras au niveau de l'épaule, du coude et du poignet. Il ne prêta pas non plus attention au fait que Remus quittait discrètement la pièce. Quelque part, cette marque noire qu'il voyait était une extension de Voldemort, comme un bout de lui. Il s'était juré de détruire entièrement ce fichu mage noire, il allait commencer par s'entraîner sur sa maudite marque. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin sa baguette, il n'eut pas conscience qu'il respirait encore un peu plus fort, il ne s'occupa pas de l'expression vaguement inquiète de Lucius, il fixait juste la marque du regard. Il pointa sa baguette sans hésiter vers la marque et mit toute sa volonté dans ses paroles :

- _Que sssssses penssssssées ssssssoit libérées de ssssson ravisseur ! Dessssstructum !_

Un premier éclair sombre fusa vers la marque et sembla absorbé par elle. Il vit le bras bouger légèrement, tirant sur les liens mais ceux-ci étaient trop fort pour que Lucius puisse se libérer.

- _Que les liens qui relient ssssssa magie ssssssoient rompusssss ! Dessssstructum !_

Le second éclair sombre fusa et le serpent de la marque sembla presque vouloir sortir de la peau de Lucius. Cette vision le mit presque au bord de la nausée, mais il serra les dents et continua un ton plus fort :

- _Que le lien charnel qui le relie à ssssssson ravissssssseur ssssssoit rompu ! Dessssstructum ! Desssssstructum ! DESSSSSTRUCTUM !_

Lorsque le tout dernier éclair atteint le bras de Lucius, il vit, pour sa plus grande horreur, le serpent noir quitter la peau de Lucius pour s'élever lentement dans les airs, comme la marque des Ténèbres, sauf que l'ombre n'était pas verte mais noire.

- _Destructum !_ Hurla-t-il encore en pointant l'ombre. _Destructum ! DESTRUCTUM !_

Il hurla le dernier et, enfin, l'ombre noire explosa.

Il était hors d'haleine, et prit seulement conscience qu'il n'entendait absolument rien à part son propre souffle. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Lucius, il fut désemparé de voir l'homme les yeux clos, les traits tirés, comme proie à une grande souffrance, il se mordait les lèvres et un filet de sang coulait du coin de sa bouche. Il sursauta lorsque Severus aboya :

- Remus, viens ici tout de suite !

Drago, lui, était penché sur le bras de son père, l'air inquiet, et il murmurait des incantations. Dès que Remus ouvrit la porte, Severus aboya de nouveau :

- Empêche-le de regarder. Il faut qu'il garde toute sa vindicte pour le suivant !

Harry sut qu'il parlait de lui lorsque Remus l'obligea à se détourner de la vision de Lucius en disant :

- Tu te préoccuperas d'eux après, Harry, pour l'instant reste concentré sur ce qu'il te reste encore à faire.

- Rester concentrer pour faire souffrir les deux autres, interrogea Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Pour les libérer plutôt. Crois-moi, ils préféreront un peu de souffrance maintenant plutôt que de rester ainsi à la merci de Voldemort.

- Un peu de souffrance ? Tu te moques de moi, là Remus ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit un peu de souffrance qui amène Lucius à se mordre la lèvre au sang !

- Tu a raison, admit Severus sombrement dans son dos, c'est l'enfer, mais, bien que cela reste à confirmer d'ici quelques heures, j'aurai tendance à croire que cela a marché. Donc il faut impérativement que tu continues avec moi. Tu feras Drago en dernier car il est d'une grande aide pour amoindrir la douleur après que tu sois passé.

- Qui amoindrira la sienne ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Remus.

- Il le fera lui-même quand Harry aura fini, sous ton injonction. Mais cette fois, il ne pourra pas amoindrir la douleur pendant qu'Harry agit comme pendant le marquage. Tu as bien vu la position que j'ai fait prendre à Lucius ?

- Elle est indispensable ? Protesta Remus. Je suis suffisamment costaud pour le tenir tout de même.

- Non, crois-moi, j'y ai bien réfléchi, et il ne doit pas bouger du tout. Tu ne peux pas le garantir, même avec ta force. Il suffirait qu'il te surprenne un quart de seconde et tout serait fichu. On ne doit pas prendre ce risque, donc tu le restreindras comme tu vas le faire avec moi. Et tu placeras un sort de silence sur Harry de telle sorte qu'il s'entende incanter mais qu'il ne m'entende pas moi.

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit mais il acquiesça avant de dire sobrement :

- Tu voudras que je quitte la pièce ensuite ?

Severus hocha simplement la tête avant d'ajouter :

- Drago te rappellera ensuite.

- Harry, tu continues à tourner le dos, commanda Remus sèchement. Tu te répètes ton incantation et tu continues à y mettre de la conviction, vu ? C'est vraiment Voldemort que tu es en train de combattre en faisant cela, n'en doute pas un instant !

La conviction qu'il entendit dans les paroles de Remus eut raison de ses doutes, de ses hésitations. Il fallait qu'il le fasse pour les libérer.

Il se récita donc à nouveau l'incantation comme un mantra, puis s'approcha avec détermination de Severus dès que ce dernier l'appela. Il se focalisa sur la marque noire qui luisait sur son bras et refusa de relever le visage pour rencontrer le regard de Severus. Et il recommença à nouveau sa sinistre incantation en sifflant. Par trois fois encore il vit un éclair sombre jaillir de sa baguette, par trois fois il vit le bras de Severus tressaillir, son muscle se tétaniser. Et le serpent noir jaillit encore du bras et il dut à nouveau l'anéantir.

Mais là, il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer, pour ne pas douter : il se détourna sans hésiter de Severus pour reprendre sa respiration. Il sentit quelque chose venir heurter sa main et, relevant la tête, il croisa le regard anxieux de Dobby qui lui chuchota simplement :

- Maître Remus veut que vous mangiez tout, Maître Harry.

Il commença à manger son chocolat sans grand appétit, mais il savait que Remus avait raison : il aurait encore besoin de forces pour en finir avec la marque de Drago.

Il s'efforça de ne pas écouter les chuchotements dans son dos, les légers gémissements de douleur. Il serra les poings, crispa sa main sur sa baguette et recommença à se marmonner la formule. Après quelques minutes, alors qu'il était à nouveau entièrement focalisé sur le sentiment de dégoût que pouvait faire naître en lui Voldemort, il entendit Remus l'appeler d'une voix étouffée. Il se retourna les yeux rivés au sol et ne les releva que lorsqu'il vit le tabouret, synonyme du bras de Drago attaché dessus. Et sans attendre, il recommença. Il pouvait presque prédire la moindre réaction du bras blanc et les tressautements commençaient à lui donner la nausée. Mais il serra les dents et continua à siffler. Enfin, lorsqu'un troisième serpent noir s'éleva dans l'air, il hurla tout en sifflant : il hurla sa colère de devoir infliger de la souffrance à ceux qu'il commençait à apprécier, et peut-être même à aimer.

Lorsqu'enfin le serpent éclata sous la puissance de son dernier sort, il tomba à genoux, vidé de ses forces. Aussitôt, il sentit le sort de silence posé par Remus voler en éclats et il entendit Remus hurler sans qu'il puisse comprendre les mots. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement le sang battait à ses tempes. Il se sentit ensuite soulevé et la voix inquiète d'Hermione résonnait à son oreille, mais comme pour Remus, il ne comprenait pas les mots. Il se sentit partir en arrière.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils virent Harry basculer en arrière, puis commencer à battre des pieds, ouvrir la bouche, et enfin hurler, Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent en criant son nom. Malheureusement, Ron ne put que tenter de tenir les jambes d'Harry pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse du mal, tandis qu'Hermione faisait de même avec ses bras, encaissant sans broncher les coups involontairement donnés.

Lucius sentit que quelque chose d'anormal se passait avec son plus jeune compagnon et il s'obligea à se lever malgré la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait au bras. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione et Ron affairés au dessus d'Harry, il vacilla sur ses pieds mais parvint lentement à se diriger vers lui.

- Une vision, croassa Severus dans son dos, il doit avoir une vision à cause de sa connexion …

Lucius s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'assit à côté d'Harry qui hurlait toujours et dit en direction de Ron :

- Mets-le dans mes bras, je vais tenter de le calmer.

Après les longues journées d'entraînement, ils étaient en effet tous passés au tutoiement sous l'injonction d'Harry qui ne supportait plus cette barrière entre eux. Non, il n'avait demandé à personne de faire table complètement rase du passé, mais au moins d'afficher un semblant d'unité.

La tâche était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais bientôt, Lucius put refermer ses bras sur son compagnon qui se débattait toujours, les gémissements alternant avec les hurlements. Il ferma les yeux et dit :

- Sortez tous les deux, je veux déployer mes ailes.

- Nous nous retournons, contra fermement Hermione, mais il n'est pas question que nous sortions alors que nous sommes les seuls valides à part Remus.

Lucius n'avait pas la force de protester, il ôta simplement sa chemise et déplia ses ailes pour les refermer sur le plus jeune de ses compagnons. De longues secondes passèrent sans changement notable, puis, petit à petit, Harry sembla commencer à se calmer. Il fallut trois bonnes minutes à la montre d'Hermione pour qu'elle n'entende plus aucun bruit dans son dos. Les seuls sons qui restaient dans la pièce étaient les grognements de douleur de Drago et Severus. Ce dernier finit également par s'obliger à se lever pour rejoindre Lucius et Harry, il avait également besoin des ailes de son veela. Il croisa le regard inquiet d'Hermione et apprécia le tact dont ses deux anciens élèves faisaient preuve. Ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous lui lorsqu'il parvint près de Lucius et il appuya sans remord sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Quelques secondes plus tard, il croisait le regard d'Harry et il murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il s'est rendu compte de la perte de la connexion. Cela l'a vraiment mis en colère …

- Tu semblais avoir mal ?

- J'ai eu l'impression de ressentir les doloris qu'il lançait à l'intérieur de mon crâne …

- Bienvenue au club, grommela Drago à quelques pas de là. Nous c'est au bras qu'on l'a eu …

- Tu as dit qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait perdu la connexion, Harry ? Intervint Hermione sans se retourner.

- Oui. Apparemment lorsqu'il vous appelle par la marque, enfin, vous appelait, c'est vous qui ressentez la douleur. Il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'était plus comme avant par rapport à vous trois, il a essayé de vous appeler et c'est lui qui s'est pris la douleur dans tout son corps.

- Juste retour de choses, commenta simplement Remus. Donc cela veut dire qu'ils sont libéré de sa magie et donc que Voldemort ne peut plus l'utiliser ?

- Selon toute vraisemblance, soupira Severus sur un ton fatigué.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment à commenter ce fait jusqu'à ce qu'Harry veuille bouger, et de ce fait sortir du cocon des ailes de Lucius. Il grimaça franchement en voyant l'état des avant-bras des trois anciens mangemorts : la forme de la marque était toujours là, mais loin d'être noire, elle était rouge, suintante de sang, comme si quelqu'un l'avait redessinée au couteau. Severus intercepta son regard inquiet et dit sèchement :

- Ce n'est plus qu'une coupure, tu dois bien te douter que j'ai de quoi faire disparaître ça maintenant ? Sans compter que nous pouvons faire confiance à Drago pour qu'il nous atténue la douleur.

- Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'aime pas infliger la douleur, rétorqua Harry.

Lucius était trop fatigué pour faire autre chose que de les tirer contre lui et leur ordonner fermement :

- Fermez-là tous les deux. On en a tous bavé, on en discutera sereinement lorsqu'on sera reposés.

Ils furent quatre à se reposer le reste de la journée, trop secoués par ce qui s'était passé le matin pour faire autre chose. Lucius et Severus n'avaient pas prévu que le contre-sort de la marque s'avère aussi douloureux que cela et durent également renoncer à ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour Harry, à savoir une tentative de séduction un peu plus poussée. Ils en étaient contrariés, car dès le lendemain ils seraient à Poudlard et il leur serait nettement moins facile de le séduire s'il dormait dans un dortoir !

Drago, lui, était d'humeur morose également. Le retour à Poudlard lui laissait le goût amer des nuits solitaires à venir. Il s'était parfaitement habitué à dormir sereinement aux côtés de Remus, s'était découvert un penchant à se soumettre très facilement aux désirs sexuels de son compagnon qui l'avait un peu inquiété au début mais que Remus avait balayé d'un revers de main en disant :

- C'est notre vie intime, Drago. J'aime te dominer dans ce domaine, tu aimes te soumettre, qu'y a t il de mal là-dedans ? Cela ne fait pas de toi un être faible, au contraire, c'est être fort que d'admettre ses propres désirs. Comme ni toi ni moi n'allons le crier sur les toits, laisse-toi aller à ta nature !

Et Remus l'avait, pour ne pas changer, dominé entièrement dans leurs ébats, ce qui l'avait laissé profondément satisfait.

Lorsque Severus et Lucius se couchèrent, ils soupirèrent presque en même temps et Severus finit par dire d'un ton chagrin :

- C'est fou ça, ce sale môme commence à me manquer dans ce lit. J'ai été aussi casse-pieds que ça pour y arriver ?

- C'était différent, répondit simplement Lucius. Nous n'étions que tous les deux toute la journée, tu n'avais pas à supporter le regard des autres. Mais j'ai également trouvé le temps long, bien sûr !

- Et tu as un idée pour arriver à le séduire une fois arrivés au château ?

Lucius resta silencieux un long moment avant de lever vers Severus un visage assez machiavélique et de dire lentement :

- Oui, j'en ai une.


	27. Poudlard ou le retour à la case départ

Contexte :

Coucou !

Alors par rapport au dernier chapitre, j'ai noté que tout le monde se posait beaucoup de question concernant le plan de Lucius. Je vous avoue que j'avais laissé cette phrase en suspens car c'est plutôt la réaction potentielle d'Harry qui m'a inspirée … Comme vous allez pouvoir le constater dans ce chapitre au titre prometteur, non ??

Maintenant, je suis heureuse de vous dire que cela fait déjà un an (eh oui, vous avez bien lu, un AN) que nous sommes ensemble dans cette fic … Et que le trio principal n'est pas allé plus loin que de simples baisers … Est-ce qu'il vous faudra encore attendre un an pour l'union tant attendue ? Non, sincèrement, je ne le pense pas, mais bon, au moins quelques semaines, hein …

* * *

_Chapitre 27 : Poudlard, ou comment revenir à la case départ_

En ce premier septembre, sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross, on pouvait voir une foule d'enfants excités et de parents inquiets se croiser. Ces derniers étaient un peu rassurés par l'impressionnant bataillon d'aurors qui arpentait le quai et qui commençait à monter dans le train. Les enfants qui se retrouvaient avaient le choix des sujets de conversation, mais il n'y avait personne pour discuter de leurs propres vacances. Non, toutes les discussions tournaient autour du cambriolage de Gringotts, de la tentative d'infiltration du ministère au début du mois de juillet et aussi de la présence ou non du Survivant à Poudlard. Sur ce point, ni le ministère, ni la directrice de l'école n'avaient voulu faire le moindre commentaire. Les parents qui étaient présents étaient partagés : certains soutenaient que Potter avait le droit comme n'importe quel étudiant de passer ses aspics, d'autres insistaient sur le fait que le survivant devait penser à la majorité et qu'il devait mettre les autres enfants en sécurité en n'étant pas là.

Dans la cohue, il n'y eut que peu de gens pour constater que Remus Lupin montait dans le train assez nerveusement. Ceux qui les connaissaient eurent suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour ne pas faire remarquer tout haut qu'Hermione et Ron montaient également rapidement, sans prendre le temps de saluer M. Weasley qui les avait accompagnés. Mme Weasley, elle, était un peu plus loin, en compagnie de Ginny et de Luna, attirant par ses grands gestes les regards de la foule.

Lucius, Severus et Drago, eux, étaient assez nerveux au moment de monter, mais nul n'aurait pu douter que leurs sourires n'étaient que de façade. Rapidement, ils trouvèrent le compartiment qu'ils voulaient et s'installèrent sans encombre. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de prendre place près de la fenêtre. A onze heures pile, le train démarra et Mme Weasley laissa échapper une larme d'angoisse en étreignant la main de son mari. Elle n'avait fait aucune recommandation sur le fait de ne pas se retrouver dans les embrouilles, à quoi bon ? C'était perdu d'avance … Elle ne pouvait plus faire qu'une seule chose elle aussi : s'entraîner à nouveau au combat.

Ron et Hermione avaient retrouvé avec plaisir Neville, Dean et Seamus dans un compartiment, et dès qu'ils furent installé, Seamus demanda avidement :

- Alors, où …

Hermione le fit taire rapidement d'un geste, puis lança sur la porte qui donnait vers le couloir du train une série de sort inconnus des autres.

- Maintenant, nous sommes tranquilles pour discuter.

- Où est Harry ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit sérieusement Hermione. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, lorsqu'Harry le voudra, il vous fera signe.

- Mais il va venir à Poudlard ?

Ron et Hermione hochèrent lentement la tête, puis esquissèrent un petit sourire d'excuses, ils ne pouvaient pas en dire plus.

Les cinq adolescents restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Seamus engagea forcément la conversation sur ce qui s'était passé au Chemin de Traverse ce qui les occupa jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione partent à l'avant du train pour leur réunion de préfets.

En arrivant dans le compartiment réservé à cet effet, ils ne purent s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt en avisant la présence souriante de Severus qui semblait être en grande conversation avec Ernie Macmillan. Néanmoins, Mme Chourave qui était là pour les accueillir mit cette hésitation sur le fait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas leur professeur de duel et les accueillit chaleureusement :

- Ah, Miss Granger et M. Weasley. Entrez, entrez ! M. Prince, je suis navrée d'interrompre votre conversation, mais je dois vous présenter les deux préfets de septième année de votre maison : Miss Granger et M. Weasley.

Là très franchement, Severus se délecta de la mine de poisson hors de l'eau affichée par Ron. Et il s'empressa d'aller leur serrer la main avec son plus beau sourire histoire de le déstabiliser un peu plus …

Il écouta ensuite d'une oreille distraite les recommandations de Pomona, bien qu'il afficha une mine très concentré. Le seul moment où il fut vraiment attentif, ce fut lorsque le professeur de botanique indiqua les mots de passe pour les salles communes. Il allait agir avec la maison Gryffondor comme il avait toujours agit avec Serpentard : les lions allaient apprendre que leur nouveau directeur allait très souvent être sur leur dos, pour les mettre exactement dans le droit chemin, et, à moins d'un séisme, avec Hermione Granger comme étudiante, la coupe des Quatre Maisons serait à lui à la fin de l'année !

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le compartiment pour y retrouver Lucius et Drago, sans surprise, il vit que Remus s'était également installé, face à son veela pour moins éveiller les soupçons. Il sentit le regard étonné du loup-garou sur lui, et dit d'une voix désinvolte :

- J'étais dans le compartiment avec Pomona pour qu'elle me présente l'ensemble des préfets et en particulier ceux de gryffondor …

Cette phrase eut le mérite de faire sortir Harry de sa cape d'invisibilité et il demanda brutalement :

- Pourquoi les gryffondors en particuliers ?

- Parce que je suis ton nouveau directeur de maison, rétorqua Severus un brin moqueur.

- Hein ? Mais … Remus ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi ? Protesta Harry.

- Parce que je ne suis pas disponible certaines nuits, répondit calmement Remus qui riait également sous cape.

- Et elle confie sa maison à un inconnu ? Protesta encore Harry.

- Oh, j'imagine que l'influence d'Albus est passée par là, ironisa tranquillement Severus. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'il distille ses conseils à Minerva depuis son portrait … Au moins, j'aurai une bonne raison pour garder un œil sur toi cette année !

Harry fut dispensé de répondre car quelqu'un toquait à la porte et il dut plonger rapidement sous sa cape pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Et il décida ensuite de ne pas revenir sur le sujet puisque les dés étaient jetés. Il se contenta de bouder assez ostensiblement tout en ruminant sur la façon dont il pourrait échapper à sa surveillance pour aller chercher les horcruxes lorsque le moment serait venu. Mais bon, il avait largement échappé à McGonagall les années précédentes, il arriverait bien à se sortir des pattes de Severus, non ? Surtout qu'à priori, Remus ne semblait pas vouloir revenir sur l'accord qu'ils avaient passé avant sa descente dans Gringotts.

A l'arrivée à Pré-Au-Lard, il prit place comme prévu dans une calèche avec Remus, ôta sa cape pendant le trajet et se mêla à la foule des élèves qui entraient dans Poudlard et se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Il entendit bien quelques murmures étonnés sur son passage mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il se contenta de se hâter vers la table des Gryffondors où Hermione, Ron et Ginny lui avaient réservé une place. Dès qu'il fut assis, Ron se pencha vers lui pour lui dire à l'oreille :

- Tu sais qui est notre nouveau directeur de maison ?

- Oui, je sais, rétorqua sèchement Harry.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air sombre, mais déterminé.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, le professeur Chourave arriva avec les premiers années qui semblaient tout à la fois émerveillés et terrifiés par leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille la répartition, se contentant d'applaudir en même temps qu'Hermione à chaque nouvel arrivant chez Gryffondor. Non, son esprit revenait sans cesse vers les mangemorts qu'il avait vu la veille, torturés par Voldemort qui n'avait que fort modérément apprécié de sentir les connexions perdues avec Lucius, Severus et Drago. Néanmoins, il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix du professeur McGonagall :

- Mes chers enfants, vous savez que cette année je n'enseignerai plus la métamorphose pour me consacrer à la direction de Poudlard. Par conséquent, c'est le professeur Donson qui sera chargé de cet enseignement.

Lucius se leva simplement pour signaler sa présence, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de se rasseoir. Le regard du professeur McGonagall se dit plus sévère lorsqu'elle ajouta :

- Certains d'entre vous ne le savent peut-être pas encore, mais M. Donson est un veela qui vient enseigner ici en compagnie de son compagnon, le professeur Andrew qui est chargé de vous apprendre l'art complexe du duel.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de se lever pour balayer la salle du regard, son sourire étant nettement moins marqué que celui de Lucius.

- Leur fils étant en âge de passer ses aspics, c'est donc tout normalement qu'il va être réparti immédiatement.

A cet instant, Drago souffla un bon coup, puis sortit de l'ombre où il était, juste à côté de la table des professeurs. Il se dirigea nerveusement vers le choixpeau. Lorsque le professeur Chourave le plaça sur sa tête, il entendit nettement dans sa tête le hoquet du choixpeau :

- _Drago Malefoy ! Encore !_

- _Oui, et bien ce n'est pas la peine de le crier sur les toits, hein ?_

- _Mais alors … le professeur Steven Donson est … _

- _Oui, c'est vraiment mon père_, rétorqua Drago froidement.

- _Voilà qui est intéressant … D'autant plus intéressant pour moi de répartir un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, cela me change tellement des enfants de onze ans … Voyons, voyons, est-ce que Serpentard te conviendrait encore autant ?_

- _Non, pas à Serpentard ! _Supplia Drago. _Ils vont me lyncher s'ils me reconnaissent !_

- _Voilà qui n'est pas faux_, songea le Choixpeaux._ Alors que faire ? Tu n'es pas suffisamment loyal pour aller à Poufsouffle !_

Merlin merci, songea immédiatement Drago.

- _Tu n'es définitivement pas assez concentré sur tes études pour Serdaigle …._

- _Ah mais si, mais si, je suis concentré sur mes études,_ protesta Drago intérieurement. _Il n'est pas question que j'aille à …_

- _Tu n'es pas suffisamment courageux pour aller à Gryffondor, _coupa brutalement le Choixpeau_, mais qu'est-ce que je vais donc faire de toi ?_

- _Tout sauf Serpentard ! _Dit à nouveau Drago. _Bon, pas Poufsouffle non plus hein ?_

- _Dites-donc jeune homme, qui fait la répartition ici, vous ou moi ? _S'indigna le Choixpeau. _Et puis ce que c'est comme ça, je l'ai prise ma décision !_

- Ce sera donc, dit le Choixpeau tout haut, GRYFFONDOR !

Alors que les applaudissements se faisaient largement entendre à la table des rouges et or, quatre personnes furent d'abord hébétées, puis crurent mourir de rire sur place. Et lorsqu'Harry croisa le regard fixe de Lucius, il ne tint plus, il pouffa, entraînant avec lui Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Drago, lui, se traîna, assez accablé, vers la table des rouge et or, Merlin, sa robe de sorcier portait désormais ces couleurs, ainsi que sa cravate. Quelle horreur !

Lucius restait stoïque sur place, mais son sourire n'était vraiment plus qu'une façade. Son propre fils, sa propre chair partait chez les lions ! Pas qu'ils soient foncièrement mauvais, son compagnon en étant un pure souche, mais son propre fils, tout de même … Il jeta même un oeil noir vers Severus qui lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Et bien comme ça, il sera plus facile à surveiller. Tout le monde au même endroit et je peux entrer à loisir dans la salle commune …

Remus n'était pas plus étonné que lui. Son union avec lui avait grandement mûri Drago, il échappait à la présence attentive, mais pesante de son père, il pouvait enfin cesser d'être le fils de Lucius Malefoy pour devenir Drago Malefoy.

Drago s'assit, ou plutôt, se laissa tomber sur le banc des gryffondors, juste entre Neville et Hermione qui lui avaient fait une place, face à Harry et Ron. Et lorsqu'Harry lui demanda d'un ton faussement vexé pourquoi il faisait une telle tête d'avoir été réparti dans cette maison, il rétorqua sèchement :

- Je n'avais pas tellement envie de me retrouver dans la maison dirigée par Andrew, le professeur Prince, ajouta-t-il. Il est canulant comme directeur de maison !

- Ah ? Interrogea lentement Hermione. Et … qu'est-ce qu'il a de canulant ?

- Oh, je vous laisse la surprise, répliqua Drago avec un petit sourire, vous aurez un petit avant-goût pas plus tard qu'après le dîner, j'imagine au moment où on nous montrera les dortoirs …

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, un peu inquiet et surpris d'entendre ce genre de commentaire sur Severus de la part de Drago.

- Mais, demanda Seamus en se glissant dans la conversation, pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom et pas papa ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas mon père. C'est Steven Donson qui l'est.

Alors que tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, Harry, Hermione et Ron également pour savoir comment Drago allait s'en tirer, il débita facilement l'histoire qu'ils avaient mis au point avec Lucius et Severus. Parce qu'un bon mensonge comporte toujours une grande part de vérité, ils avaient indiqué à Drago qu'il devait impérativement rester au plus près de sa propre vie. Donc, Drago expliqua que son père ayant été contraint à un mariage, il était né de cette union. Et lorsque Neville, bien au courant des coutumes sorcières concernant les veela, lui demanda :

- Mais pourquoi ton père ne s'est pas opposé à ce mariage ? En faisant valoir son statut de veela, personne n'aurait pu l'y obliger !

- Il ne me l'a jamais expliqué, répondit simplement Drago.

C'était là son seul mensonge dans son explication …

Pendant tout le temps de l'histoire de Drago, les plats étaient apparus et ils avaient commencé à manger dans la bonne humeur. Le jeune veela avait été soigneusement entraîné par Lucius et il arrivait à ne pas commettre d'impair : il n'omettait pas de demander leur prénom à ses interlocuteurs, et n'hésitait jamais à poser des questions dès que la conversation venait sur le château, les professeurs et les cours. En bref, il avait entièrement laissé de côté son rôle d'héritier arrogant pour passer à celui de jeune veela affable. Un coup d'œil vers son père et un imperceptible hochement de tête de sa part lui prouvèrent qu'il agissait bien. Il commença donc à passer habilement à la deuxième partie du plan ourdi par son père : il commença à fixer Harry du regard, et fit mine d'être absorbé dans sa contemplation plusieurs fois, simulant un sursaut lorsqu'on lui adressait un peu plus la parole. A la cinquième fois de ce petit manège, il commençait à désespérer que l'un des quelconques rouge et or finisse par s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. En vérité, Hermione et Ginny avaient bien repéré son petit jeu, mais elles étaient perplexes : à quoi donc pouvait-il jouer ?

Enfin, oui, ENFIN, Neville finit par remarquer le manège de Drago et il demanda timidement :

- Euh … Jack ?

- Oui, répondit lentement Drago sans lâcher Harry du regard.

- Pourquoi tu fixes Harry comme ça ? Autant te prévenir tout de suite, il a horreur de montrer sa cicatrice …

Non ! Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il fixait Harry pour voir sa maudite cicatrice ? Non ? Et il fallait croire que si …

- Non … Neville, c'est ça ?

Et lorsque ce nigaud de Londubat hocha la tête, il reprit lentement :

- Sa cicatrice m'indiffère totalement … En revanche, il faut que j'aille parler à mon père !

Et il passa au deuxième point du plan ourdi par Lucius, à savoir remonter ostensiblement la table des gryffondor pour aller porter « l'heureuse nouvelle » à son géniteur. Il se délecta de la mine positivement ébahie de sa nouvelle directrice lorsqu'il dit à son père, sciemment un peu fort :

- J'ai trouvé mon compagnon. C'est Harry Potter.

Lucius et Severus affichèrent une mine toute à la fois réjouie et concernée par la nouvelle, tandis que Remus se contentait de hausser un sourcil, l'air interrogateur. Bon, là, il était clair il allait devoir s'offrir à nouveau de toutes les façons possibles à son compagnon pour se faire pardonner ce mensonge, mais c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Il savoura ensuite la tête éberluée d'Harry lorsque Severus, remplissant à la perfection son rôle de nouveau directeur de Gryffondor, lui ordonna de le suivre dans le bureau de la directrice. Et il suivit docilement son père dans le bureau de la directrice. Après avoir, pour la première fois de sa vie, gravi l'escalier gardé par la gargouille, il resta un moment médusé par l'entassement d'objets hétéroclites qui faisaient disparaître le bois des étagères. Il prit place dans le fauteuil indiqué par le professeur McGonagall, laissant à dessein une place libre à côté de lui. Il jeta un œil inquiet à son père lorsque Severus fit son apparition seul, mais ce dernier dit aussitôt :

- Le professeur Lupin semble bien connaître M. Potter. Il s'est aimablement proposé d'assister à notre entretien, et de nous aider à trouver les solutions pratiques qui s'imposent.

- Des solutions pratiques ? Pointa aussitôt le professeur McGonagall. ?

- M. Potter ne peut décemment pas rester dans un dortoir composé de garçons, professeur, dit calmement Lucius. Il doit absolument bénéficier d'une chambre particulière ...

- Ceci n'est pas envisageable, rétorqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Poudlard met un point d'honneur à traiter tous ses étudiants de la même façon quelles que soient leurs origines ou leurs particularités. M. Potter ne fait pas exception, et il ne le souhaiterait pas de toute façon.

- Professeur McGonagall, reprit Lucius un peu plus fermement, je sais pertinemment que vous prenez en compte _certaines_ particularités des étudiants, notamment celles qui concernent de près ou de loin la sécurité des autres étudiants. Ce que je vous demande là, c'est une question de sécurité. Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer les conséquences possibles de la jalousie d'un veela et les mesures possibles qu'il prendra pour éloigner toute menace de la sorte de son compagnon.

- Les deux garçons seront dans le même dortoir, rétorqua le professeur McGonagall aussi sèchement, votre fils pourra donc s'assurer que son compagnon ne court aucun danger de ce côté là. Je suis absolument contre le fait qu'un étudiant soient coupés ainsi du reste de sa maison !

Lucius décida alors d'abattre la dernière carte qu'il avait en sa possession :

- Pensez-vous vraiment que vous ferez plaisir à M. Potter en l'obligeant ainsi à rester dans son dortoir et à exposer à tous ses camarades sa vie intime ?

- Professeur Donson ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall outrée. Ce genre de relation est totalement …

- Il s'agit d'une union vélane, coupa brutalement Lucius. Nous ne parlons pas des petits jeux auxquels se livrent la majorité des étudiants en cachette et qu'il est bon de surveiller, mais d'une union pleine entre un veela et son compagnon, leur âge importe peu !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, juste devant la gargouille, Harry dévisageait Remus avec incrédulité :

- Mais … mais … pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? Balbutia-t-il enfin.

- Parce que tu as à faire à un plan tordu de Lucius très certainement pour que tu ne dormes pas dans ton dortoir.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Harry, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es, admonesta sèchement Remus. Il est évident que si tu es dans ton dortoir, il aura moins de latitude pour te séduire, sans compter que tu ne pourras pas découcher totalement sans que cela fasse le tour de l'école.

- Et ben c'est plutôt pas mal, grommela Harry.

- Ne viens pas me dire ça à moi ! J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu regardais la complicité de Lucius et Severus, et la façon dont tu les regardais eux tout court. Ceci dit, rien ne t'empêche de faire savoir à Lucius ton mécontentement en piquant une colère dont tu as le secret.

Le sourire moqueur de Remus convainquit Harry que ce dernier le soutenait. Il demanda tout de même :

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Non, répondit honnêtement Remus, je ne sais pas quand Lucius a tramé cela, mais ce matin, je suis à peu près certain que Drago ne savait pas quel rôle il allait devoir jouer.

- Tu crois qu'il n'aurait pas pu te le cacher ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, il est trop transparent pour moi dans l'intimité …

Harry se sentit gêné à cette évocation et il détourna le regard. Enfin, il se planta devant la gargouille et dit :

- C'est l'heure du grand show ?

- Je le pense. Fais-le grand, Harry, ils le méritent …

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, ils entendirent juste Lucius qui disait :

- … mais d'une union pleine entre un veela et son compagnon, leur âge importe peu !

- Ah, M. Potter, s'exclama le professeur McGonagall sans sourire. J'imagine que le professeur Lupin vous a mis au courant ?

- Que j'allais avoir un veela collant à mes basques, rétorqua Harry avec humeur. Oui il me l'a dit. Ce que je ne comprend pas en revanche, c'est que le dit veela n'ait pas pris la peine de me le dire en face !

Ce faisant, il fixait non pas Drago, mais Lucius du regard.

- M. Potter, nous avons un certain nombre d'arrangements à mettre sur pieds, reprit le professeur McGonagall, comme le lieu où vous dormirez.

- Quoi ? Lança Harry. Le dortoir n'est pas assez bien pour monsieur ?

- Il ne s'agit pas d'être bien ou non, tança brutalement Severus. Il s'agit de la sécurité des autres élèves, et en particulier de ceux qui partagent ce dortoir. Le professeur McGonagall m'a confié cette responsabilité et je ne laisserai aucun étudiant la compromettre, même vous M. Potter ! Et pour finir je ne tolérerai pas une telle insolence d'un élève de ma maison envers la directrice !

- Et puis-je me permettre de demander en quoi elle est compromise la sécurité ? Retourna Harry avec un air narquois, tout en articulant exagérément.

Le visage de Severus se durcit devant cette insolence déguisée, et il répondit fermement :

- Un veela jaloux est un veela dangereux, donc votre présence dans le dortoir rendant le veela jaloux, je me dois d'assurer la sécurité des autres élèves en vous en éloignant !

- Ah oui ? J'ai pourtant eu vent d'un compagnon d'un veela qui avait terminé deux ans à Poudlard loin de son veela, sans pour autant qu'il n'ait bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur concernant le dortoir …

A cet instant, Remus se fendit d'un large sourire. Severus et Lucius méritaient parfaitement cette sortie d'Harry, et le point qu'il venait d'évoquer était délectable. Le plus jeune les poussait dans leurs retranchements avec une facilité déconcertante, et ce pour son plus grand bonheur.

Lucius, lui, ne savait plus vraiment à quel mage se vouer. Il avait anticipé un peu de résistance de la part d'Harry, mais là, cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Surtout que la colère pure aurait pu être balayée par une bonne autorité de Severus, tandis que le raisonnement froid d'Harry était nettement plus compliqué à gérer.

Personne ne vit le signe discret de Remus envers le professeur McGonagall lui enjoignant de ne pas se mêler de cette querelle familiale. Celle-ci était trop fine mouche pour ne pas comprendre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et elle laissa, sans même en avoir conscience, Severus se dépêtrer tout seul du pétrin dans lequel _Lucius_ l'avait mis :

- M. Potter, la différence entre le cas que vous évoquez et le votre se résume en un mot : l'union. Le veela dont vous parlez a très certainement pu à l'époque laisser son compagnon dans son dortoir car ils devaient être unis, ce qui ne semble pas être votre cas n'est-ce pas ? A moins que j'ai été mal informé ?

Harry lui jeta un œil noir et Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration, Merlin seul sachant quelle idée tordue pourrait sortir de ce cerveau diabolique de Potter :

- Donc, ceci étant établi, et pour la sécurité des élèves, vous déménagez ce soir dans l'appartement qui jouxte le mien, de sorte que je puisse m'assurer tous les soirs que tous les autres élèves sont en sécurité. Professeur McGonagall, pouvez-vous nous arranger cet appartement s'il vous plait ?

Le professeur McGonagall hocha simplement la tête, et reprit d'un ton plus doux vers Harry :

- M. Potter, je sais que c'est compliqué pour vous de l'admettre, mais il en va vraiment de …

- La sécurité des autres élèves, railla Harry la gorge serrée. Vous m'excuserez, professeur, mais j'y vois plutôt là la marque d'un autoritarisme sectaire. Si ce genre d'attitude est censée me faire apprécier l'union avec un veela, et bien c'est raté ! Alors c'est parfait, je déménage ! Mais soyez sans crainte, je saurai également me prémunir contre les invasions de mon espace vital !

Harry n'attendit même pas les réponses des uns et des autres pour dévaler l'escalier qui menait vers la gargouille. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea rapidement vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Lucius ne put rien dire sur les arrangements qui étaient pris entre Severus et le professeur McGonagall, et Drago garda profil bas, collant en ça à l'attitude attendue d'un veela en partie rejeté par son compagnon. Remus, lui, comprit que la partie allait s'avérer beaucoup difficile à jouer entre Harry d'un côté, Lucius et Severus de l'autre qu'il ne l'avait pensé depuis quelques jours. L'attirance physique ressentie par Harry n'allait pas gommer toutes leurs différences. La désinvolture dont avait fait preuve les deux plus âgés en ne consultant pas leur cadet sur cet arrangement venait d'être sévèrement sanctionnée. Il avait dit à Harry de jouer la carte de la colère, mais il n'avait pas anticipé le fait que cette colère puisse être totalement réelle … Et très franchement, il avait tout de même pensé que Lucius soit suffisament fin pour ne pas tout imposer à Harry le même jour !

- Remus ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall en le sortant de ses réflexions.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Vous irez parler à Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton de la directrice était presque suppliant et Remus lui répondit sans sourire :

- Oui, je le ferai, mais n'en n'attendez tout de même pas des miracles. Vous le connaissez …

La directrice soupira sans rien ajouter.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les quatre en bas des escaliers et qu'ils entamèrent le couloir qui menait vers la Tour de Gryffondor, Remus lança un rapide sort de silence sur leur groupe et dit sèchement :

- Là, je vous tire mon chapeau ! Je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez à vous le mettre autant à dos aussi bien et en aussi peu de temps !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé réellement, Remus ? Demanda Drago d'une voix inquiète.

- Il s'est passé que ton père et Severus viennent de traiter Harry comme un gamin de trois ans et non comme leur compagnon. Ils le payent mornille sonnante et trébuchante, et ce n'est que le début !

- Mais enfin, ce n'est tout de même pas la lune qu'on lui demande, protesta Severus. Et tu sais très bien comme moi que c'est la seule vraie solution pour éviter tous les commérages ultérieurs !

- Ce n'est pas le résultat que je critique, rétorqua Remus sèchement, c'est la méthode. Vous voulez faire vos petits arrangements à trois dans votre coin comme si nous n'existions pas ? Parfait, faites-le ! Et assumez-en aussi les conséquences lorsqu'on découvre le pot aux roses ! Et je te signale que tu n'es pas exempt de tout reproche non plus, Drago ! Tu as dix-sept ans et donc responsables de tes actes. Je sais parfaitement que tu t'es fait un malin plaisir pendant six ans qu'Harry se retrouve dans les plus mauvaises postures qui soit, mais je serai toi, je commencerai à y réfléchir deux fois désormais. J'ai jusque là fait beaucoup d'efforts pour raisonner Harry et apaiser les tensions, je ne suis plus vraiment sûr de vouloir en faire autant ! Sur ce, je vous laisse aller faire connaissance de la Tour !

- Remus, s'étrangla Drago, je ne peux pas … enfin …

- Tu es attendu comme n'importe quel élève à la Tour, rétorqua sèchement Remus.

Il les laissa en plan là, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir et se faufila rapidement à l'aide des passages secrets vers l'appartement du professeur de défense. Il lui resterait à attendre dans le creux de la nuit si Drago aurait le cran de se faufiler jusque là en empruntant les mêmes passages dont il lui avait mentionné l'existence …

* * *

La Tour bruissait des conversations excitées des jeunes élèves qui attendaient leur nouveau directeur lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit brutalement sous la poussée d'Harry. Ses amis comprirent aussitôt que la discussion dans le bureau de la directrice avait dû être houleuse, car il arborait son plus beau masque colérique qui soit.

- Harry, appela Hermione du canapé situé en face de la cheminée.

Dès qu'il l'entendit, Harry avança à grands pas vers elle, pour la rejoindre ainsi que Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean qui discutaient là.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ron en le scrutant du regard.

- Il se passe que dans mon immense chance qui me poursuit, lâcha Harry entre ses dents, j'ai le redoutable honneur d'être le compagnon du nouveau veela qui vient de débarquer. Et qu'en plus de ça, je dois déménager dans un appartement jouxtant ceux de notre cher directeur de maison !

- Mais, pourquoi ? Souffla Hermione.

- Parce que ma sécurité est à ce prix ! Singea Harry en s'écroulant sur le canapé entre ses amis. Ah non, pardon, ce n'est pas la mienne de sécurité, mais la votre les gars ! Dixit cette enflure, tant que je ne serai pas uni à ce fichu veela, ma présence vous mettra en danger à cause de sa jalousie !

- Mais, Harry, dit lentement Neville, c'est génial pour toi d'être le compagnon d'un veela. Je veux dire, tous les sorciers en rêvent !

- C'est ça, et bien qu'ils en rêvent, cracha Harry en retour. Moi je n'ai jamais rien rêvé de la sorte, je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'une petite vie normale, entouré de gens normaux. Au lieu de ça, j'ai un psychopathe aux fesses depuis que j'ai un an, tous ses sbires veulent ma peau, le ministère veut m'utiliser pour rassurer la population sorcière et maintenant, je récolte un veela jaloux ! Mais ça va s'arrêter quand ? Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir vivre pour moi ?

Harry ne s'était pas aperçu que le silence s'était fait dans la salle commune à l'entrée de leur nouveau directeur, ainsi que du professeur et de Jack Donson. Ces derniers avaient donc tout entendu de sa dernière tirade …

- Bien, commença Severus, si certains n'ont pas encore compris ce que voulait dire M. Potter, je vous informe donc qu'il est le compagnon de M. Jack Donson, le fils de votre professeur de métamorphose. et qu'en conséquence, ni l'un ni l'autre ne logeront dans leur dortoir, mais dans un appartement qui est mis gracieusement à leur disposition par la directrice.

Hein ? Drago aussi allait loger avec lui ? Là c'était de la persécution ! Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, mais après tout … Il était tentant de voir si Severus serait aussi enclin à enlever des points à Gryffondor maintenant qu'il dirigeait cette maison.

- Et ma sécurité à moi elle ne compte pas ? S'insurgea-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds et en se retournant pour les regarder.

Il sentit bien la main apaisante d'Hermione se poser sur son poignet, mais il ne voulait pas de sa sollicitude sur l'instant.

- Veuillez préciser, M. Potter, demanda Severus sans le lâcher du regard et surtout en ne laissant transparaître aucun énervement dans sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui me protégera d'avances dont je ne veux pas ? Interrogea brutalement Harry.

Drago et Lucius blêmirent tous les deux pour des raisons différentes. Lucius était positivement horrifié et à deux doigts de se sentir mal. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'Harry avait commence à leur faire confiance, qu'il commençait à les apprécier, à aimer leurs attentions même s'il ne laissait jamais aller bien loin. Tout cela était donc faux ?

Drago, lui, était vert car la phrase que venait de prononcer Harry était très proche d'un rejet du veela par son compagnon, et il craignait d'un seul coup pour la vie de son père.

Severus en avait parfaitement conscience, et il répondit lentement, mais avec beaucoup de conviction :

- Vous ne serez pas importuné tant que vous ne le voudrez pas, M. Potter. En revanche, je vous prierai de prendre garde à vos paroles, car je ne pense pas que vous ignorez les conséquences sur le veela d'un rejet formel de son compagnon …

Le silence était total dans la salle commune et Harry finit par prendre conscience de ses paroles. Il jeta un bref regard à Lucius qui le fixait, livide, et hocha simplement la tête. Il était en colère, oui, mais non, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à la partie vélane de Lucius. Il voulait juste que celui-ci ne le manœuvre pas à sa guise et selon ses intérêts personnels.

- Ceci étant réglé, reprit Severus en balayant la salle commune du regard, je souhaite la bienvenue à ceux qui viennent ici pour la première fois et j'espère que ceux qui ont déjà travaillé ici sont heureux de leur retour. Je ne prétendrai pas vouloir gérer cette maison comme le faisait le professeur McGonagall. J'ai ma propre vision de la direction d'une maison, et je l'appliquerai. Ceci signifie en particulier que je serai fréquemment présent dans cette salle commune.

A ces mots, des exclamations étouffées se firent entendre et cela fit sourire Severus.

- Ceux qui le prendront comme de la surveillance pourront aller bouder dans leurs dortoirs s'ils le souhaitent, mais ceux qui voudront profiter de ma présence pour obtenir de l'aide dans leurs études ou tout simplement discuter de tout et de rien seront les bienvenus pour me parler. J'aurai du temps à vous consacrer, car le duel n'est pas une matière qui demande beaucoup de théorie, et donc j'espère que vous serez heureux d'apprendre que je ne vous donnerai que peu de devoirs.

Devant les sourires approbateurs des élèves, Severus ne put s'empêcher de doucher légèrement leur enthousiasme.

- En contrepartie, ceux qui se montreront légèrement dilettantes pendant mes cours gagneront aussitôt le droit de revenir me voir pour une nouvelle heure en dehors de leurs heures de classe. Et comme je déteste la paresse, je me ferai un malin plaisir pour que cette heure supplémentaire se déroule pendant vos heures de loisirs favoris …

Lorsqu'une voix chuchota « Comme une retenue, quoi », Severus crut bon de préciser :

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Vous aurez ça à faire _en plus_ de la retenue inévitable pour absence de travail … Bien, d'ici la fin de la semaine, je vous verrai tous en groupe, par année, pour que j'apprenne à vous connaître assez rapidement, d'ici là, je vous engage fortement à voir avec vos préfets pour quelque problème que ce soit. Des questions pour l'instant ?

Severus attendit quelques secondes pour voir si quelque se manifestait, mais il n'y eut rien en dehors de quelques chuchotements et gloussements.

- Alors, dans ce cas, M. Potter, je vous prierai de vous joindre à nous pour faire connaissance avec vos nouveaux appartements.

Et il attendit ostensiblement qu'Harry passe le tableau pour sortir à son tour.


	28. Froid ? Ou chaud ?

Contexte :

Coucou !

Vous n'y croyiez plus ? Et bien si ! Le voilà le 28ème chapitre tant attendu !

Je voudrais vous remercier tous et toutes pour votre soutien vis à vis des avatars de cette semaine ! Maintenant, c'est du passé, place à la suite …. Que vous attendiez une un tout petit peu d'impatience, je sais …

**Correctrice**** : luna904 (Yes ! ****Je l'ai retrouvée !)**

* * *

_Chapitre 28 :Ou comment souffler le froid et le chaud …_

Au lieu de redescendre six étages pour atteindre le bureau du professeur McGonagall – enfin, son ancien bureau songea Harry – il fut surpris lorsque Severus bifurqua dans le couloir juste avant celui qui menait à la Salle sur Demande. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il y avait là une porte en bois gardée par une tribu de vélanes qui commencèrent à l'interpeller en minaudant. Severus les fit taire d'un œil noir et indiqua :

- Ceci est mon bureau ainsi que l'accès à nos appartement, M. Potter.

Il insista suffisamment pour qu'Harry comprenne qu'il ne devait pas prendre le moindre risque en face des tableaux. Les personnages, forts bavards du château, ne devaient pas avoir de soupçons envers ce qui se tramait, de peur que l'une de leur conversation tombe dans des oreilles inamicales.

- Votre appartement, à Jack et vous, se situe juste à côté. Et le mot de passe est _Asparagus_. Maintenant je vous invite à entrer dans mon bureau de telle sorte que …

- Je vous remercie, _professeur_, gronda Harry entre ses dents, mais la journée a été longue et je me retire donc dans mon appartement !

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Severus pour faire les quelques pas qui le menèrent au tableau qui s'avéra être celui du Chevalier au Catogan. Aussitôt ce dernier rugit :

- Quel est donc ce manant qui vient me déranger à cette heure ?

- _Asparagus _! Siffla Harry. Dépêche-toi un peu !

Harry se faufila dès que l'ouverture fut suffisamment grande, jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, puis se précipita vers la première porte à gauche, espérant fermement qu'il s'agirait d'une chambre, de la sienne surtout !

Lorsqu'il vit sa malle au pied du grand lit à baldaquin rouge, il referma la porte et s'adossa un bref instant dessus. Puis, il se retourna, jeta un œil mauvais à cette pauvre porte et lança tous les sorts de fermeture qu'il connaissait. Enfin, il soupira longuement en observant ce qui serait son propre dortoir pour l'année à venir : le lit était bien plus large que celui de son dortoir, nul doute qu'il avait été placé là en vue de son union future … Les tons de la décoration étaient les mêmes que ceux de son ancien dortoir, sa malle avait bien été placée au pied de son lit, une petite table supportait une cuvette et un broc d'eau. La grande différence résidait en la présence d'un bureau sous la fenêtre, l'un de ceux qu'on pouvait trouver dans la salle commune.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir en s'effondrant sur son lit. Il savait parfaitement ce que Severus pensait de lui actuellement : il avait parfaitement agi comme l'enfant gâté qu'il l'avait toujours accusé d'être. Mais sincèrement, ils ne comptaient pas diriger ainsi jours sa vie, non ? Même si Lucius l'aimait, et même si Severus avait avoué commencer à avoir des sentiments pour lui, ils n'allaient pas non plus lui dicter ses moindres faits et gestes ? Alors, c'était bien fait ce qui leur arrivait, bien fait si Lucius souffrait un peu actuellement, bien fait si Severus s'angoissait pour son veela ! Peut-être que cela leur permettrait de réfléchir et de se soucier de lui demander son avis avant de le mettre devant le fait accompli la prochaine fois ? Il se coucha, sûr de ses bonnes résolutions, mais la proximité de ses camarades de chambre lui manquaient ! Même les ronflements de Ron, tiens ! Il n'était plus tout à fait aussi sûr de son raisonnement au milieu de la nuit, mais en même temps, il refusait que Lucius et Severus prennent sa vie en main comme celle d'un enfant ! Il n'en avait rien à faire si Drago devait obéir au doigt et à l'œil à son père, car ça, il l'avait remarqué. Lui, justement, n'était pas son fils à Lucius, mais son compagnon, et il n'avait pas vu une telle relation d'obéissance entre Lucius et Severus, alors pourquoi serait-il traité différemment ?

* * *

Lorsque Drago vit Harry disparaître par la première porte qu'il vit, il en fut soulagé. Au moins, ce maudit Potter ne risquerait plus de mettre en péril la santé de son père. Il croisa ensuite le regard inquiet de Severus qui dit simplement :

- Je te laisse t'installer, je m'occupe de ton père.

- Et pour Harry ?

- Je vais y réfléchir. J'en ai bien besoin pour comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. A demain, Drago.

- A demain, Severus. Papa ?

- Ca ira, Drago, ça ira, répondit Lucius d'une voix légèrement incertaine. Enfin …

- Allons chez nous, coupa Severus.

Les deux hommes franchirent la porte de leur propre appartement et laissèrent Drago seul. Il commença bien à se diriger vers la porte passée par Harry lorsqu'il se ravisa. Après tout, Remus ne lui avait tout de même pas indiqué pour rien tous les passages secrets qui menaient aux appartements du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, non ?

Il se glissa sans bruit dans le couloir, puis commença son longue descente vers le deuxième étage. Il eut un léger sourire en comprenant qu'il faisait là pour la première fois ce que Remus avait dû faire des centaines de fois lorsqu'il était étudiant là. Ces passages étaient réellement des moyens infaillibles pour se promener loin du regard du concierge. Il jeta un œil prudent dans le couloir qui menait à l'appartement qu'il voulait, puis se glissa dans l'ombre vers la porte. Il murmura rapidement les trois contresorts cités par Remus pour ouvrir la porte sans ameuter tout le château, et là, fut pris d'un doute : est-ce que Remus serait heureux de le voir après ce qui s'était passé ? Ou est-ce qu'il allait se faire jeter dehors ? Bon, après tout, décida-t-il, le pire qui pourrait lui arriver … non, en fait, il ne voulait pas imaginer, il allait entrer dans ce fichu appartement, et voir, bref agir sans réfléchir pour une fois, peut-être que cela lui porterait chance ? Après tout, Harry faisait toujours comme ça et il s'en sortait toujours, pourquoi pas lui pour une fois ?

Remus, lui, attendait patiemment de l'autre côté de la porte que Drago se décide. Il était déjà très satisfait que son compagnon soit à sa porte une demi-heure à peine après qu'ils se soient quittés, mais il attendait plus. Enfin, la porte s'entrouvrit et il vit Drago se glisser rapidement avant de marquer un temps d'hésitation en l'apercevant. Il lui fit signe de fermer la porte et dès que ce fut fait, il replaça soigneusement tous les sorts de protections auxquels il tenait. Il sourit ensuite légèrement à son jeune compagnon et lui fit signe de venir prendre place à côté de lui, sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée.

- Comment ça s'est passé à la Tour, demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Drago déglutit péniblement avant de répondre d'une voix sourde :

- Harry a été à deux doigts de rejeter complètement mon père …

- C'est à dire ?

- Il a émis l'hypothèse de refuser ses avances …

- Joli coup de semonce, commenta Remus sèchement.

- Remus, tu ne crois pas qu'il dépasse les bornes là ? S'insurgea Drago.

- Non, rétorqua Remus brutalement, il leur rappelle simplement qu'il est leur compagnon. C'est un compagnon qu'ils veulent dans leur lit et dans leur vie, non ? Alors qu'ils commencent à le traiter comme tel !

- Mais c'est la meilleure solution pour qu'on vive tous tranquille à Poudlard ! Insista encore Drago.

- Je le sais et je vous l'ai déjà dit, gronda Remus. Mais je maintiens : c'est votre méthode que je critique ! Vous avez tout comploté dans votre coin, sans même imaginer un instant nous en toucher un mot ! C'est à se demander si vous vous rappelez bien qui est le compagnon de qui ! Je ne crois pas que vous réalisiez bien ce que les cachotteries ont déjà coûté à Harry et moi !

Drago déglutit encore péniblement devant la colère de Remus. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état …

Remus, lui, regardait son jeune compagnon se décomposer légèrement sur place sans autre émotion apparente que la colère. Pourquoi apparente ? Parce qu'il avait appris, durant toute ces années passées loin de l'Angleterre, après le décès de James et Lily, à se forger une carapace, à mieux cacher ses émotions, à mieux manipuler autrui. Et bien sûr, il avait soigneusement caché cette faculté … Il était finalement très bien accordé à ce jeune homme plus rusé que courageux, mais il ne se laisserait certainement pas mener par le bout du nez ! Alors que Drago finissait par lui jeter des regards embarrassés en coin, il reprit plus calmement :

- J'espère que ce qui s'est passé ce soir te servira de leçon, Drago. Oublies toute idée de manipulation à mon encontre et à celle d'Harry, sinon je te promets que cela te reviendra à la figure beaucoup plus rapidement que tu ne le penses ! Commence également à oublier totalement la façon dont sont répartis les gens à Poudlard. D'abord parce que onze ans, c'est bien trop jeune pour révéler totalement un caractère. Ensuite parce que les adolescents que vous êtes, à cause des épreuves que vous avez subies, n'ont plus rien à voir avec les enfants qui sont entrés ici voilà six ans. Tu viens d'en avoir la preuve toi-même, même si j'imagine que le choixpeau a bien hésité entre serpentard et gryffondor. Les maisons sont des stéréotypes, mais ne reflètent pas la diversité de chacun.

Après un long temps de silence destiné à ce que Drago assimile ses paroles, il dit brusquement :

- Maintenant, file au lit ! Demain sera une dure journée où tu devras t'appliquer à ne pas montrer ta parfaite connaissance du château.

Drago déglutit péniblement avant de balbutier :

- Je peux … enfin …

- Rester ici ? Evidemment que oui ! Rétorqua Remus avec un haussement d'épaule. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je t'ai indiqué tous les passages secrets pour rester seul dans un lit froid, non ? D'autant plus qu'il me semble bien avoir un surplus de vêtements qui ne m'appartiennent pas dans ma malle …

Drago se leva lentement en esquissant un léger sourire et se dirigea vers la chambre sans attendre. Il ne fut réellement rassuré que lorsque Remus le déstabilisa d'une bourrade pour le faire tomber sur le lit. Lorsqu'il se retourna et qu'il vit les yeux de son compagnon le déshabiller du regard, les mains posées sur les hanches, son regard se fit aussitôt aguicheur. Et lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, il fut ravi d'entendre le grommellement de Remus :

- Séducteur en herbe, va !

Et il fut totalement comblé lorsque Remus s'approcha de lui pour s'installer entre ses jambes, son regard ne laissant aucun doute sur leurs activités dans les minutes à venir.

* * *

Severus traîna pratiquement Lucius jusqu'à ce qui serait leur lit pour les mois à venir, puis fit venir à lui une potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'il lui glissa de façon autoritaire dans la main. Lucius la fixa longuement du regard, puis demanda d'une voix angoissée :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, rétorqua sèchement Severus. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce gamin était une plaie vivante et que je ne le comprenais pas … Je croyais avoir progressé, mais visiblement, je me suis trompé !

- Je l'aime, souffla Lucius. Je vous veux tous les deux …

- Et bien pour nous avoir, tu vas commencer par te reposer quelques heures pendant que je réfléchis … On ne sait jamais, étant directeur de sa fichue maison, peut-être que Gryffondor daignera m'éclairer un tant soit peu sur son représentant ?

- Tu as besoin de te reposer aussi …

- Moi ? Tu parles ! Demain, je n'ai que des premières, deuxièmes et quatrièmes années. Les plus jeunes travailleront physiquement, ce sont eux qui se fatigueront, et les autres, ma foi, ils ne sont pas encore bien doués en magie, ils ne me poseront aucun problème avec une légère potion d'énergie. Le plus important est que j'arrive à tenter de comprendre la tête de mule qui nous sert de troisième compagnon …

Le regard sans concession de Severus fit comprendre à Lucius qu'il n'avait guère le choix en la matière, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas la force de se battre. Il était trop sonné par la réaction épidermique d'Harry. Il eut juste la force d'agiter sa baguette pour se préparer rapidement pour la nuit et but la fiole sous le regard attentif de Severus. Ce dernier le regarda se coucher, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il le regarda quelques secondes, puis juste avant que la potion de l'emporte dans le sommeil, il l'embrassa légèrement et murmura :

- Je vais trouver une solution. Tu ne perdras pas Harry.

Et je ne te perdrai pas, songea-t-il également. Pas plus que je ne perdrai ce diabolique Potter qui avait l'outrecuidance de commencer à repousser Lucius, et lui par la même occasion.

Il passa une tenue confortable, un bas de jogging moldu et une robe de sorcier ample et chaude, puis se roula en boule dans un canapé. Il était grand temps de repasser l'ensemble des images, des conversations, des altercations qu'il avait eu avec Harry depuis six ans pour tenter de comprendre sa réaction. Il avait la nuit pour démêler l'écheveau et trouver une solution.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla en ce premier jour de cours, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de constater que le soleil se levait à peine au-dessus des tours de Poudlard. Il n'avait que très peu dormi, passant et repassant sans tête le film de la soirée dans sa tête, tentant de déterminer s'il avait agi par caprice ou par simple volonté d'être un compagnon à part entière pour Lucius et Severus. Il s'habilla sans trop d'entrain, mais prit soigneusement son sac contenant ses nouveaux livres, des parchemins, son encrier et des plumes. Il voulait aller dans sa salle commune pour attendre Ron et Hermione, et ainsi descendre avec eux dans la Grande Salle pour commencer cette première journée de leur dernière année à Poudlard.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir dans le couloir, il fut arrêté par une note épinglée à l'intérieur de l'appartement qui comportait juste son nom. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Severus et il hésita : que lui voulait-il _encore_ ?

Il ouvrit le parchemin avec une légère moue et commença à lire :

_Harry_

_Je voudrais que nous parlions d'hier soir, toi et moi. Peux-tu me rejoindre avant le petit déjeuner ou ce soir après tes cours ?_

_S._

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de faire ? Déchirer le parchemin en tous petits morceaux, et rejoindre sa salle commune à la Tour de Gryffondor. Mais il savait aussi que Severus prendrait ça comme une réaction de gamin et il voulait justement les convaincre qu'il n'en était plus un et qu'ils devaient tenir compte de son opinion …

Alors il se dirigea, le visage fermé, vers le tableau des vélanes, qui chuchotèrent une fois de plus à son arrivée, et ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Le bureau était uniquement occupé par une large table et deux chaises de part et d'autre du meuble, mais il y avait une porte à droite qui était complètement ouverte.

Harry se dirigea donc lentement vers l'ouverture, s'arrêta au niveau du chambranle et balaya la pièce de son regard. Il s'agissait d'un salon confortable, muni d'un canapé et de trois fauteuils dont le revêtement semblait fatigué. Un mur entier était couvert par une bibliothèque et deux larges fenêtres laissaient filtrer la lumière croissante du soleil. Il croisa le regard de Severus qui était recroquevillé sur le canapé et qui avait tourné la tête à son entrée. Il avança lentement vers le fauteuil désigné par la main de Severus et s'assit sur le bord, prêt à bondir à la moindre remarque désagréable, au moindre sarcasme.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda sobrement Severus d'un ton neutre.

Harry se borna à hausser les épaules sans répondre.

- J'ai passé la nuit à tenter de comprendre la raison de ta réaction d'hier, continua Severus en le scrutant.

- Et quelle est ta conclusion ? Répondit Harry sur un ton sarcastique.

- Que nous avons probablement eu tort de ne pas te mettre au courant de ce que nous avions prévu de faire, bien que ça a eut l'avantage que ta réaction soit parfaitement naturelle et conforme à ce que Minerva pouvait attendre de toi … Quant à l'intensité de ta réaction, ta peur visible de te retrouver dans un appartement proche du notre et ton refus épidermique de la moindre caresse m'amène à te poser cette question : as-tu été violé à un moment quelconque de ton enfance ou de ton adolescence ?

- Mais NON ! Souffla Harry en écarquillant les yeux sous le choc.

- Alors quoi ? Insista Severus sans le quitter des yeux. Pourquoi étais-tu si en colère d'être près de nous ?

- Hier soir j'étais furieux d'être devant le fait accompli, encore une fois, pesta Harry. Que vous fassiez tout comme ça vous chante sans me demander mon avis.

- Ca c'est faux ! Rétorqua Severus et continuant un peu plus fort pour couper Harry qui voulait répliquer : crois-moi, si on ne tenait pas compte de ton avis, ça fait longtemps qu'on saurait ce que tu es allé chercher à Gringotts !

Harry, qui avait la bouche ouverte pour protester, la referma et se renfonça dans le fauteuil, l'air boudeur. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien dire sur ce sujet, car Lucius et Severus n'avaient en effet jamais remis le sujet sur le tapis.

- Au lieu de ça, on continue à chercher on ne sait quoi dans notre coin avec pour seuls indices notre connaissance de Voldemort et les sorts de magie noire que j'ai pu détecter sur Albus et toi. Très franchement, on a vraiment l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin ! Ceci étant dit, je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment ça le nœud du problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se déplaça dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise, et il sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer traîtreusement.

- Harry, soupira Severus en laissant enfin dériver son regard vers la fenêtre, je sais bien que je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place pour comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : hier soir tu as été extrêmement limite concernant un rejet absolu de Lucius, et crois-moi, sa magie l'a senti passer ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça une seconde fois, même si je dois mettre en l'air toute notre couverture !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, protesta Harry.

- Mais tu l'as tout de même fait !

- Mais je ne voulais pas, protesta encore Harry plus bas. Je … je …

- J'ai peur, je pense que c'est ça la phrase que tu cherches ! Crois-moi, ça, on l'a compris ! Maintenant ce qui nous manque c'est la raison de ta peur ! Si tu n'as pas été violé, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as si peur que ça !

Harry se sentit absolument mortifié par cette tirade. Il s'apprêtait à protester que non, il n'était pas aussi trouillard que ça lorsque la voix fatiguée de Lucius se fit entendre :

- Moi, je me souviens parfaitement que j'ai cru pendant quelques minutes qu'un certain jeune homme de seize ans reste pour la fin de ses jours assis dans un fauteuil de la Tanière de peur que je ne lui enfonce quoi que ce soit à un endroit de sa personne qu'il jugeait inapproprié …

- Lucius ! Protesta Severus. Tu exagères, je n'ai pas été aussi casse-pieds que ça !

- Tu me l'as déjà demandé et je t'ai déjà répondu. Tu n'avais qu'une seule personne face à toi, Severus, pas deux. Et nous étions seuls à la Tanière sans le regard aiguë de quiconque … Donc tout revient à ça ?

- Non, ça c'est la cerise sur le gâteau, grommela Severus. Ce qui l'a énervé c'est qu'on prenne une décision sans le consulter !

- Pas n'importe quelle décision ! Protesta Harry. Vous m'avez purement et simplement coupé de ma maison !

- Tu exagères ! Gronda Severus. Tu dois juste venir _dormir_ dans les appartements, ce n'est pas te couper de ta maison !

- C'est me couper de tout ce qui est agréable le soir, se buta encore Harry. Sans compter que je devrai me passer de Ron et Hermione plus tard pour réviser puisque je dois respecter le couvre-feu !

- Alors là, c'est la meilleure, railla Severus. Toi ? Respecter le couvre-feu ? Tu me pardonneras d'émettre des doutes là-dessus !

Tandis que Severus et Harry continuaient à se chamailler, Lucius les regardait et tentait de comprendre ce qui avait _réellement_ motivé la colère de la veille d'Harry. Simple caprice ?

Non, il ne le pensait pas Il ne leur avait pas montré ce genre de facette jusque là …

Peur d'être obligé de partager leur lit ? Non, probablement pas puisqu'il ne savait pas au moment où sa colère avait commencée qu'il allait être logé dans un appartement près du leur …

Protestation face à une décision prise dans son dos ? Mmm … Oui, beaucoup plus cohérent … Après tout, Harry avait beaucoup été manipulé jusque là, ce qui ne devait pas lui plaire … Donc, il faudrait certainement qu'ils s'excusent d'une façon ou d'une autre … Mais en attendant, lui commençait à en avoir un peu soupé des attitudes de vierge effarouchée de son jeune compagnon. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas flatter plus que de nécessaire l'ego de Severus, ni mortifier Harry plus qu'il ne l'était, mais franchement, Severus s'était montré nettement plus coopératif lorsqu'il s'était s'agit d'apprivoiser les relations physiques. Se ramollissait-il, lui, Lucius, face à son deuxième compagnon ? C'était fort possible, après tout, il avait en son temps étouffé quelques protestations de la part de Severus pour imposer des avancées … Il était grand temps de montrer à Harry que non, il ne pouvait pas non plus tout diriger sur ce plan là. Bien sûr, il n'était pas question de le forcer à quoi que ce soit, mais comment pourrait-il prendre confiance en eux s'il ne leur laissait rien expérimenter ? Si il ne leur laissait aucune possibilité de lui montrer qu'ils pourraient s'arrêter, hein ? Si il ne leur laisser pas lui prouver que deux bouches et quatre mains pouvaient l'expédier au septième ciel en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire Quidditch ?

Il interrompit brutalement la dispute en relâchant une bonne partie de son attraction vélane. Il profita ensuite du fait qu'ils tournent tous les deux la tête vers lui pour s'approcher d'eux, et les tirer contre lui en attrapant leurs poignets. Dès qu'il fut à portée et sans laisser à Harry le temps de réagir, il lui passa son bras autour des épaules et s'empara de sa bouche. Il se délecta pendant de longues secondes de la réponse instinctive qu'il reçut, et les légers gémissements qu'il entendit provenant de la gorge de ses deux compagnons fut une jolie musique à ses oreilles.

D'autorité, il fit passer Severus derrière lui, certain que ce dernier trouverait parfaitement à s'occuper dans son dos et il se concentra sur Harry. Il lui fit perdre le souffle, ne s'en laissa pas compter et promena en douceur ses mains sur le corps de son compagnon. Il se délecta des nouveaux gémissements qu'il obtint en effleurant son ventre, mais s'obligea à ne pas déshabiller son compagnon sur le champ. Petit à petit, plus il sentait Harry répondre à ces caresses, gémir dans ses bras, il baissa son attraction vélane pour qu'il ne reste plus à la fin que le simple désir entre eux. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit Severus grommeler dans son oreille :

- Traître !

Il aurait voulu lui répondre, mais sa bouche fut à nouveau happée par celle d'Harry, pour son plus grand plaisir. Enfin, son plus jeune compagnon se laissait aller à son désir. Il en sentait la preuve contre sa cuisse, mais surtout, Harry prenait enfin un peu l'initiative.

Ce dernier était un peu perdu, mais il savait une chose : il adorait les baisers de Lucius et voulait que cet instant ne s'arrête pas finalement. Il s'interrompit juste une seconde pour murmurer contre ses lèvres un « Salaud » bien senti, mais lui reprit encore sa bouche. Il avait parfaitement senti que Lucius avait dû faire un de ces tours vélanes pour les faire taire, Severus et lui, et il arriverait bien à lui reprocher ensuite, mais pour l'instant, cela semblait suffire pour le désinhiber un peu. Oh, il avait apprécié plusieurs fois d'être en position centrale entre Lucius et Severus, mais pour autant que cette position ait un côté sécuritaire, elle avait également un côté inquiétant. Là au moins, c'était Lucius qui était coincé entre Severus et lui, et après la bouffée de désir qui était montée en lui, cela le rassurait.

- Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer ? Entendit-il murmurer Severus à l'oreille de Lucius. Aide-moi, Harry, on va lui montrer qu'on peut jouer aussi, nous …

Harry déglutit péniblement en sentant les mains de Severus descendre, mais il comprit rapidement avec quoi Severus avait l'intention de jouer, et il ne put retenir un léger sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il surprit Lucius en train de gémir quand les mains du plus âgé de ses compagnons se faufilèrent sans hésiter dans son pantalon après avoir relevé sa robe de sorcier.

Lorsqu'il comprit également que Lucius n'était plus en état de faire courir ses mains où que ce soit sur lui, Harry se montra plus hardi et commença à faire dériver sa propre bouche sur le visage, puis sur le cou découvert. Il avait beaucoup apprécié ses caresses-là sur lui-même, il voulait savoir s'il était également capable de les rendre. Il ne savait pas bien si les gémissements qui sortaient de la gorge de Lucius étaient provoqués par les caresses de Severus ou les siennes, mais la façon dont Lucius releva la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à son cou le convainquit qu'il ne devait pas être trop maladroit. Les gémissements laissèrent la place aux soupirs de plaisir et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en continuant son exploration systématique lorsqu'il entendit le murmure de Severus :

- N'hésite pas à aller trouver le haut de sa clavicule, Harry, et tu seras récompensé … Non ! Toi, tu gardes tes mains dans ton dos, ajouta-t-il en grondant.

Harry se détacha légèrement pour constater qu'une bataille de mains avait lieu entre Lucius et Severus, bataille perdue par le veela qui se retrouva les mains coincées dans son dos, retenues par Severus et qui ne put retenir un hoquet lorsque la seule main disponible de ce dernier retrouva le chemin de son intimité.

- Severus, se plaignit-il entre deux soupirs, laisse-moi le câliner …

- Pas question ! C'est toi qui a souffert hier, et Harry ajustement besoin de comprendre que tu peux te laisser aller à ton désir sans pour autant que tu lui sautes dessus. Embrasse-moi !

Lorsque Harry dénuda timidement le point indiqué par Severus et qu'il y appliqua ses lèvres, il sentit Lucius réagir plus vivement contre lui et un gémissement plu prononcé se fit entendre.

- Ensemble, Harry, murmura encore Severus d'une voix plus rauque.

Harry hésita une fraction de secondes, puis s'appliqua à lécher et embrasser le point sensible de Lucius. Il sentait les mouvements de la main de Severus contre son ventre, mais pour la première fois avec les deux hommes, cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Il ne fallut que très peu de minutes de ce traitement à Lucius pour jouir sans aucune retenue dans la main de Severus, tout en murmurant les prénoms de ses deux compagnons dans une longue litanie.

Severus et Harry, eux, étaient un peu à court de souffle et passablement excités. Severus n'aurait rien aimé de plus que d'infliger à Harry le traitement qu'il venait de faire subir à Lucius et il tenta doucement :

- Viens contre moi Harry.

Il vit toute l'hésitation dans ses yeux verts qui le fixaient. Harry resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, dans un silence uniquement troublé par la respiration lourde de Lucius. Alors que Severus 'y croyait plus, il vit Harry déplacer lentement le poids de son corps sur son autre pied et, millimètre après millimètre, se rapprocher de lui.

Dans son léger brouillard, Lucius n'avait malgré tout rien perdu de l'échange, et il sentit Harry bouger en direction de Severus. Ne serait-ce pas ironique si Severus réussissait là où il avait échoué depuis qu'Harry était arrivé pour la première fois à la Tanière ? Il réussit à se concentrer suffisamment pour lancer un _Evanesco_ sur la main de Severus sans baguette, et il s'obligea à se redresser pour soulager Severus du poids de son propre corps. Aussitôt, il sentit la main de Severus quitter ses poignets et il sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant Harry et Severus commencer à s'embrasser. Il était clair que ses deux compagnons étaient tous les deux pleins de désir car leur baiser hésitant bascula en moins d'une seconde en farouche étreinte. Il sentit ensuite sa bouche s'assécher en contemplant les deux corps se plaquer l'un contre l'autre sans ménagement, le laissant un peu à l'écart. Les gémissements qui leur échappaient lui arrachèrent un sourire heureux.

Tout à coup, il leva sa main vers Severus pour l'arrêter lorsqu'il vit la tension d'Harry qui refusait, en geste et en gémissement de protestation, de se retourner et donc de se retrouver dos à Severus. Il lui sembla que le temps s'arrêtait lorsque Severus et Harry rompirent leur baiser pour se regarder intensément. Il vit du coin de l'œil la main de Severus descendre lentement le long de la robe de sorcier d'Harry et commencer à remonter le tissu.

Harry savait ce que Severus voulait par ce geste. Il avait jusque là toujours refusé cette intimité, ne se sentant pas à l'aise.

Mais là …

Paradoxalement, aujourd'hui, après sa colère de la veille, il n'arrivait plus, ne voulait plus lutter contre ce désir. Il capitula en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus. Il ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait plus, ne voulait plus voir, juste ressentir. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Severus venir se poser sur son sexe qui tendait son pantalon, mais ne déroba pas ses hanches. Il apprécia la lenteur de la main, les douces pressions qu'elle exerçait et ne put empêcher plusieurs gémissements de sortir de sa gorge. Sa crainte dut se sentir lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon se dégrafer car aussitôt, Severus lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Pas plus que ce que j'ai fait à Lucius.

Il donna alors son assentiment en hochant timidement la tête sur l'épaule qui l'accueillait. Il ne put ensuite retenir un hoquet quand des doigts chauds vinrent effleurer la peau si sensible de son membre. Un long gémissement lui échappa lorsque la main de Severus s'enroula enfin autour de lui. Merlin, c'était divin ! Bien mieux que sa propre main … Il fut cependant rapidement frustré lorsqu'il constata que la main _ne bougeait pas_ et il bougea légèrement les hanches. Le frottement qui en résultat lui arracha un nouveau gémissement, mais il n'était pas le seul à en profiter. Severus avait senti une vague de désir lui embraser les reins lorsqu'il avait senti Harry bouger contre lui, lui réclamant explicitement plus : plus de contact, plus de frottement …

- Oui, oui, murmura-t-il de façon saccadée, c'est ça … Montre-moi ce que tu veux …

Harry déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il sentit la main de Severus commencer à aller et venir lentement sur lui. Il entendit à peine Lucius lui murmurer de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il allait juste soumettre Severus au même traitement que Severus le soumettait lui. Rapidement, il cessa de se préoccuper de l'autre main qu'il sentait près de lui pour se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations que Severus faisaient naître en lui. Sans se concerter, Lucius et Severus adoptèrent le même rythme soutenu. Lucius était au comble de la joie : ses deux compagnons prenaient du plaisir brut ensemble et cette vision érotique l'excitait à nouveau. Harry était appuyé sur Severus et il n'était pas sûr que le plus jeune se rendre compte à quel point il laissait aller ses hanches au rythme de Severus. La vision de débauche qu'il avait était encore renforcée paradoxalement par le fait qu'il ne voyait aucun bout de peau, les robes de sorciers couvrant assez pudiquement leur intimité. Il avait lui-même le souffle court et il se guidait aux gémissements d'Harry pour emmener Severus au même rythme sur le chemin du plaisir. Néanmoins il eut quelques secondes de retard pour le faire jouir, un orgasme ayant brutalement déferlé sur Harry. Il dut placer rapidement son bras gauche sous le bras de Severus, au moment même où il l'envoyait rejoindre Harry au septième ciel, car Harry s'était littéralement écroulé sur lui. Malgré tout, il ne put retenir les deux poids combinés et ils se retrouvèrent peu élégamment affalés par terre, vaincus par leur plaisir.

Harry reprit lentement ses esprits et fut assez étonné d'être allongé par terre. Enfin, pas tout à fait, il était plus exactement affalé sur Severus, et il sentait une main lui prodiguer des caresses apaisantes dans son dos. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment en constatant que la main de Severus était _toujours_ dans son pantalon et il entendit un léger rire dans son dos. Il se renfrogna légèrement, un sentiment d'humiliation assez intense le parcourant, et la voix de Lucius se fit entendre :

- Je ne me moque pas, Harry. En réalité, je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus drôle actuellement : le fait que tu puisses encore rougir autant compte tenu de ce que nous venons de faire, ou l'air mortifié que Severus vient de prendre en s'apercevant que ses jambes l'ont trahi quand il a joui …

Harry rougit encore un peu plus devant la crudité du terme, mais bon … Il se doutait qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à ce genre de mots dans les prochaines semaines.

- Ah, ça va ! Grommela Severus. De toute façon, je peux encore tout mettre sur le dos d'Harry, c'est lui qui s'est écroulé de tout son poids sur moi !

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, dit tranquillement Lucius en retour, une lueur d'avertissement dans les yeux.

- Evidemment pas, rétorqua Severus en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Je sais juste que la prochaine fois, je devrai être plus près d'un quelconque siège ou lit pour le laisser s'appuyer plus facilement sur moi … Bon en attendant, tu attends quoi pour nous nettoyer ?

Lucius eut un rictus amusé devant l'injonction de Severus, ce dernier excellait dans les _Evanesco_ sur les chaudrons, mais sur un humain pour le nettoyer, il restait … dangereux quoi … surtout dans une zone aussi sensible que celle-là … Bref, en un mot comme en cent, laisser agir Severus dans cette région là, c'était prendre le risque de se retrouver sans bijoux de famille …C'était particulièrement paradoxal compte-tenu de son affinité avec les sortilèges, mais c'était comme ça …

- Surtout, Harry, ne le laisse jamais, je dis bien jamais, te nettoyer magiquement dans cette région là, murmura Lucius entre deux sorts.

Harry ne lui opposa qu'un sourire timide, toute sa curiosité semblait s'être envolée. En réalité, il ne savait plus bien lui-même où il en était. Il était venu dans l'appartement dans le but de ne pas s'en laisser conter et d'affirmer sa position, et les choses s'étaient tellement enchaînées qu'il s'était retrouvé allongé sur Severus, ayant eu le meilleur orgasme de sa jeune vie. Il y avait de quoi être dérouté et sans voix, non ?

Lucius, lui, était parvenu à une conclusion assez désagréable : si Voldemort n'avait pas leur peau, il était certain qu'Harry finirait par les faire mourir de crise cardiaque. Enfin, comment pouvait-il passer en une nuit d'un extrême à l'autre comme ça ?

Severus, lui, décida de laisser pour ce matin toutes ses questions en suspens. Il avait juste acquis une certitude : jamais, au grand jamais et quel que soit le nombre d'années qu'il allait vivre avec, il n'arriverait à comprendre Harry. Ce garçon était une énigme, et il ne s'étonnait plus que Voldemort n'arrive pas à en venir à bout : comment arriver à sortir d'un labyrinthe qui changeait de forme dès que vous avez fait trois tournant, hein ?

* * *

Petite note de fin :

Chers amis reviewers, vous le savez désormais, si vous voulez une petite réponse de ma part, signez-vous, sinon, je ne pourrai même pas vous remercier simplement …


	29. Le début des cours

Coucou

Je sais que certains commencent à s'impatienter, mais l'écriture prend du temps, et la rentrée scolaire prend du temps également !

Donc le nouveau chapitre est là, j'espère que le prochain sera là dans quinze jours, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile.

**Correctrice : luna904**

_Chapitre 29 : Le début des cours_

Lorsque Drago entra assez brutalement dans l'appartement de Severus et de son père, la bouche déjà ouverte pour leur dire qu'il ne savait pas où était Harry, il resta muet sur le pas de la porte du salon.

Non, il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi son père arborait ce sourire béat.

Non, il n'avait même pas envie de taquiner Harry sur son air dérouté, ou sur sa position pour le moins compromettante sur Severus, alors que la main de ce dernier disparaissait dans les vêtements de son nouveau camarade de classe.

Non, il refusait tout net d'imaginer dans quel état ces trois là auraient pu se trouver s'il était entré quelques minutes plus tôt dans la pièce.

Merlin, il s'était fait mettre dehors d'un lit douillet par son propre compagnon qui l'avait pressé de rejoindre Harry pour s'assurer que ce dernier n'allait pas faire de bêtises, tout ça pour le retrouver … enfin dans CETTE position.

Il déclara alors sèchement :

- J'attends Harry à côté puisqu'il faut bien continuer cette comédie !

Il claqua la porte brutalement derrière lui pour commencer à faire les cent pas dans le bureau. Sans surprise, il fallut moins d'une minute à son père pour le rejoindre et l'admonester vertement :

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, Drago ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ?

- Tu m'excuseras, rétorqua Drago sarcastique, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver dans cet état après la colère d'Harry ! Et la porte n'était même pas fermée en plus !

- Et alors ? Ce genre de détail t'a gêné pour flirter avec Remus à la Tanière ? Siffla Lucius en retour. Mais là n'est pas le problème ! Tu sais très bien qu'il est hors de question que tu me parles de la sorte où que ce soit !

Sous le regard dur de son père, Drago ne put que hocher brièvement la tête, mais il pinça les lèvres pour se taire. Et il ne put retenir une moue moqueuse lorsqu'Harry franchit à son tour la porte, les pommettes particulièrement rouges.

- Après toi, dit-il en désignant la porte qui donnait sur le couloir.

Harry fut pris d'un doute tout à coup, et il se tourna vers Lucius en demandant :

- Il ne va pas me coller aux basques toute la journée, hein ?

- Et que veux-tu qu'il fasse d'autre ? Répliqua Lucius. Tu est désormais officiellement son compagnon, et il n'est pas censé connaître le château …

- Mais quelle plaie ! Gronda Harry.

Après une seconde, il reprit vivement en pointant Lucius du doigt :

- Et tu vas arrêter de prendre mes paroles dans le mauvais sens, vu ? La plaie, c'est que ton fils doive me coller toute la journée, pas toi ! C'est votre fichu plan à la noix qui est une épine dans mon pied actuellement ! Déjà ce maudit choixpeau l'a fourré chez nous, on se demande comment, alors en plus si je dois le supporter du matin au soir !

- Et bien, vous finirez par apprendre à vous connaître, ironisa Severus qui avait suivi la conversation de loin.

- Comme si j'en avais envie, grommela Harry. Ceci dit, votre plan 'génial' aura le mérite de l'obliger à faire ami-ami avec Ron et Hermione, on n'aura pas tout perdu !

- Je veux bien travailler avec eux, protesta Drago, mais c'est tout !

- Ah mais non, c'est pas tout ! Contra Harry. Comme tu es censé être un gentil petit veela tout disposé à faire plaisir à son compagnon, tu vas jouer cette fameuse comédie jusqu'au bout, donc apprendre à connaître mes amis, les apprécier pour que tout soit plausible ! Et puis après, comme tu commenceras à les apprécier, tu les inviteras ici pour qu'on soit plus au calme, et ça sera au votre tour, continua-t-il en jetant un œil vers Lucius et Severus, de faire la même chose.

Harry avait un grand sourire ironique en terminant sa phrase. Il ne savait pas d'où il avait été inspiré, mais finalement, ce plan qu'il trouvait fumeux au départ, allait lui servir. Il allait imposer la présence de Ron et Hermione à Lucius et Severus. Non, pas vraiment comme rempart contre les avances des deux hommes, mais parce qu'il voulait que les quatre commencent à s'entendre un minimum, puissent se retrouver dans la même pièce en ayant une conversation normale, ce qu'ils avaient eu bien du mal à faire à la Tanière. Son sourire s'accentua encore lorsqu'il vit que Lucius et Severus le regardaient, bouche bée, et que le regard de Drago allait, incrédule, de son père vers lui. Il décida d'enfoncer le clou en ouvrant la porte du couloir en disant bien fort :

- Tu viens, Jack. Je veux absolument que tu fasses connaissance avec mes meilleurs amis !

Et il remercia tous les mages de la terre en constatant que certains plus jeunes élèves de Gryffondor étaient déjà dans le couloir, en route pour leur petit déjeuner et qu'ils l'avaient entendu.

Drago était à deux doigts de lui crier d'aller se faire voir lorsqu'il avisa les voix de ces mêmes élèves. Il serra les poings en jetant un regard noir à son père qui l'avait mis dans ce pétrin, et répondit du plus calmement qu'il put :

- J'arrive.

Severus, lui, une fois que Drago eut soigneusement fermé la porte, dit d'une voix sans timbre :

- Je rêve ou on vient de se faire avoir tous les trois dans les grandes largeurs ?

Lucius n'arriva pas à répondre pendant quelques secondes. Non, apparemment il ne délirait pas, Harry venait purement et simplement de leur imposer Ron et Hermione dans leur appartement à plus ou moins brève échéance. Il finit par dire à Severus :

- J'en viendrai presque à me demander ce qu'il fait dans cette maison-là en fait … Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas eu à Serpentard avant ? Merlin, tu crois l'avoir coincé dans un coin, certes, il se met en colère, mais j'ai l'impression que cette colère mets tout son cerveau en mouvement pour sortir de ce qu'il considère comme un mauvais pas …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais tout à l'heure, répondit Severus en retour. J'en viendrai presque à plaindre Voldemort : jamais il n'en viendra à bout … Il a une telle façon de toujours vouloir s'en sortir, une telle obstination à s'engouffrer dans la moindre brèche possible comme ça, sans réfléchir, juste au feeling … En revanche, je ne sais pas si nous, on va survivre aux chauds et froids … En l'espace de cinq minutes, tu l'as bouillant dans ta main et parfaitement en rogne contre toi …

- On va s'adapter, répondit Lucius avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait. C'est juste une question de quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus …

- Ou quelques années …

- Ne sois pas défaitiste, il ne peut pas être comme ça tous les jours de l'année. Il est juste un peu stressé actuellement, une fois qu'on sera uni, il se calmera …

Severus fit un moue dubitative et commenta à mi-voix :

- Ca, je le croirai quand j'y serai …

- Il ne devrait plus résister longtemps maintenant, affirma Lucius d'un ton sûr. Encore quelques câlins comme ça et il sera mûr pour venir s'unir à moi.

- Encore une fois, grommela Severus, non pas que l'idée soit déplaisante, au contraire, mais je te rappelle que si nous avons eu cet agréable interlude, c'est parce que tu nous as noyés dans ton attraction vélane.

- Mais comme je compte bien le refaire, affirma Lucius avec un léger sourire, notre lit aura bientôt juste la taille qu'il nous faut pour nous trois.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas utiliser l'attraction vélane pour que l'union soit plus puissante ? Rappela Severus.

- Mais je ne le ferai pas à ce moment là. Par contre, des petites touches pour entretenir un peu son désir … Ca ne serait pas la première fois que je le ferai, commenta-t-il avec un regard significatif vers Severus, avec suffisamment de subtilité pour que mon jeune compagnon ne s'en aperçoive pas et mette tout sur le compte de ses propres hormones …

Severus resta un moment interdit avant de dire lentement :

- Voilà donc comment tu m'as fait céder en à peine un mois …

- Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir plus de vingt ans après, non ? Demanda Lucius assez mutin.

- Il te reste surtout à prier pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas …

- Mais pour ça, je peux compter sur toi ?

Severus préféra ne pas répondre, et il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour y remplir son devoir de directeur de Gryffondor, suivi par un Lucius particulièrement satisfait.

* * *

Tout le long du trajet vers la Grande Salle, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de décrire tout Poudlard à Drago, entrant ainsi parfaitement dans le jeu voulu par Lucius. Bien sûr, ce que le veela n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'Harry prendrait un malin plaisir à faire un descriptif à Drago qui incluait tous les épisodes humiliants pour ce dernier. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire sous cape en voyant les regards furieux de ce dernier qui ne pouvait que hocher la tête pour rester dans son rôle. Le contraste était à hurler de rire pour Harry, et il arriva finalement de fort bonne humeur pour s'attabler à côté de Neville et Ron. Drago, lui, s'affala plutôt sur le banc, déjà fatigué par cette journée qui ne faisait que commencer. La seule bonne nouvelle de ce début de journée fut qu'il put sans remord prendre un immense bol de chocolat chaud pour son petit déjeuner : jamais il n'avait pu le faire à Poudlard, le standing Malefoy exigeant qu'il ne boive que du thé, mais là, tout lui était permis puisque personne ne devait faire le rapprochement entre Jack Donson et l'héritier Malefoy. Il parvint aussi à discuter aimablement avec Neville et à justifier son apparent abattement par la taille du château et la peur de s'y perdre sans son compagnon.

Lorsque le temps de la distribution des emplois du temps fut venu, il fut secrètement amusé de constater que Severus était bien obligé d'écouter avec attention apparente toutes les explications d'Hermione. Néanmoins, ce fut bien leur directeur qui distribua les emplois du temps aux sixièmes et septièmes années. En jetant un rapide œil dessus, il ne fut par surpris de constater qu'ils auraient Potions dès le premier jour, fut absolument ravi d'avoir trois heures de DCFM qui lui permettraient d'être un peu près de Remus, et un peu angoissé devant les deux heures de métamorphose sous la houlette de son père par lesquels ils commençaient. Ce serait sa journée la plus chargée, car il n'avait que les sortilèges et les nouveaux cours de Duel comme autres matières. C'est la raison pour laquelle il fut stupéfait de découvrir que son emploi du temps comportait également de l'arithmancie, matière qu'il avait abandonnée l'année précédente pour avoir plus de temps à consacrer à sa 'tâche' pour Voldemort. Il savait bien que son père avait tempêté lorsqu'il l'avait appris, d'autant qu'il avait eu un Optimal à sa Buse et clairement, son père avait réussi à le réinscrire dans ce cours, soi-disant totalement indispensable pour veiller ultérieurement sur la fortune Malefoy !

- Il y a un souci avec ton emploi du temps ? S'enquit Neville en voyant son air rageur.

- Le souci c'est mon paternel et sa fichue idée de me faire continuer l'arithmancie, pesta Drago.

- Tu aurais dû arrêter après les Buses alors …

- J'ai essayé, contra-t-il sombrement, mais il n'y a rien à faire, il ne veut rien entendre !

Hermione, elle, s'interrogea intérieurement : comment Drago allait-il suivre puisqu'il n'avait pas suivi les cours l'année précédente ? Elle avait été étonnée et soulagée de ne pas le retrouver dans cette classe-là car il semblait avoir vraiment des facilités. Elle admira ensuite son sens du contrôle lorsqu'il s'enquit auprès d'Harry pour savoir s'il avait également cette matière alors qu'il connaissait pertinemment la réponse. Elle ne savait pas bien combien de temps il pourrait tenir sans se trahir, mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait qu'applaudir à leur performance. Personne ne pouvait se douter que les deux Malefoy étaient au château ainsi que Rogue, les personnalités qu'ils laissaient apparaître n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qui était connu d'eux. Même Severus arrivait à faire un humour froid qu'il tempérait par un très léger sourire qui le mettait à mille lieux de ce que les élèves avaient connu pendant tant d'années !

Les emplois du temps venaient juste d'être distribués lorsque la nuée de hiboux habituels en ce premier jour de classe fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle. Harry plaisantait tranquillement avec Seamus qui s'était assis non loin d'eux, quand plusieurs cris se firent entendre et il entendit Hermione étouffer un hoquet, la Gazette du Sorcier ouverte devant elle. Aussitôt, il fit venir dans façon à lui le journal et croisa son regard inquiet avant de baisser ses yeux sur le gros titre :

_Le Poudlard Express échappe au pire !_

_Un attentat manqué contre les élèves de Poudlard !_

La photo juste en-dessous montrait les restes d'un viaduc éventré. Harry jeta d'abord un rapide coup d'œil aux extraits mis en valeur par le journal :

_L'explosion a eu lieu trois minutes après le passage du train._

_Le Poudlard Express aurait pu être précipité dans le ravin, trois cent mètres plus bas._

_Harry Potter était très certainement visé._

_L'œuvre des mangemorts ?_

_Un bilan moins grave que l'attaque de Gringotts !_

Il s'apprêtait à commencer l'article complet, lorsque le professeur McGonagall se fit entendre par dessus les cris et les exclamations des élèves avec un puissant _Sonorus_ :

- Silence ! Veuillez vous taire !

L'ensemble des élèves sursauta, mais le silence retomba en deux secondes dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards tournés vers leur directrice :

- Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore pu lire la Gazette, sachez que la cause de tout ce remue-ménage ce matin est à attribuer au gros titre de ce journal. L'un des viaducs du train s'est effondré à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici après le passage du Poudlard Express. Bien entendu, les journalistes s'empressent de dire qu'il s'agit d'une attaque contre les trains et les élèves de Poudlard par les mangemorts, mais rien n'est moins sûr. D'autant que le pont s'est écroulé quelques minutes après le passage du train et qu'il devait faire l'objet de réparation dès le mois prochain. Je vous prierai donc de garder votre calme, et de vous concentrer sur vos études plutôt que sur les journaux à sensation. Maintenant, je vous rappelle que vos cours commencent dans une dizaine de minutes pour la plupart d'entre vous.

Le discours de leur directrice sembla calmer les esprits les plus échauffés, mais les conversations reprirent néanmoins alors que les élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de classe respectives.

* * *

De son côté, Lucius avait décidé d'aborder toutes ses classes de la même façon : il allait leur clouer le bec concernant ses talents en métamorphose pour leur faire oublier que Minerva était sans conteste un bon professeur. De part Severus, il savait que la première impression était déterminante, il n'allait donc pas se priver ! Il avait donc préparé son « matériel » pour les cinquièmes années : un iguane, un furet, un escargot et un hibou l'attendaient sagement. Dès que les élèves furent entrés et installés, il pointa successivement sa baguette sur les quatre animaux. Sans un mot, l'escargot puis le furet disparurent, l'iguane se transforma en magnifique coupe de crystal, et le hibou en jumelles grand luxe. Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, il observa la mine incrédule des élèves qui avaient pourtant eu quatre années d'instruction en métamorphose, et il finit par dire d'un ton léger :

- Voilà le genre d'exercice que vous aurez peut-être à réaliser à la fin de cette année, pour votre BUSE. Vous serez bien entendu parfaitement autorisés à prononcer les sorts à voix haute. Maintenant, qui peut me dire quels sorts j'ai employé ?

Alors que les élèves le regardaient tous d'un air désemparé, il décida de les piquer légèrement dans leur fierté, sans méchanceté, mais avec un petit sourire taquin :

- Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je viens de réaliser ? Je vous demande juste d'être un peu imaginatif par rapport à ce que je viens de faire, pas forcément de me nommer les sorts …

Il utilisait la même méthode d'enseignement qu'avec Drago plus jeune : il voulait qu'il réfléchissent en classe, et non pas qu'ils grattent des réponses toutes faites sur leurs parchemins, autant que possible. Bien sûr, il s'aperçut vite que de gérer trente gamins qui se prenaient à son jeu, surtout qu'il n'hésitait pas à distribuer un point par-ci ou par-là, était moins facile que de dialoguer avec Drago, mais il assit tranquillement son autorité et sa compétence par un biais bien différent que l'intimidation. Il grimaça juste intérieurement en ramassant les devoirs demandés au cours de l'été par Minerva : Merlin, quatre parchemins par élèves, ça commençait mal pour lui …

* * *

Severus, de son côté, trouvait que d'enseigner le duel aux premières et deuxièmes années, c'était vraiment simple à côté des potions. Les premières années ne connaissaient aucun sort, donc il leur annonça donc qu'ils n'allaient faire que du travail physique. Certes, certains grommelèrent dans leur barbe inexistante à cet âge, mais plutôt que de les réprimander vertement comme il n'aurait pas hésité à le faire dans ses cachots, il n'hésita pas à poser ouvertement sa baguette sur son bureau, se positionna le plus loin possible d'elle, sélectionna les trois garçons qui semblaient les plus costauds et dit simplement :

- Vous trois, allez-y, ma baguette est sur le bureau, vous devez m'empêcher d'y parvenir … Sinon, je vous teinte les cheveux en rose pour le reste du cours … Vous pouvez vous accrocher autant que vous voulez à moi, mais les coups de poing et de pied sont interdits.

Sa petite menace ayant fait son effet, il vit les trois garçons se rapprocher de lui tandis qu'il commençait à avancer tranquillement vers son bureau. Il avait tout de même fait deux pas que les trois garçons se décidèrent soudain à tenter de lui barrer le passage. L'un deux fit un salto arrière sans comprendre comment dès qu'il agrippa la manche de Severus et atterrit brutalement sur le sol garni de tatamis. Il se contenta de sourire en constatant que les deux autres agrippaient chacun l'un de ses bras. Il referma ses mains sur leurs propres bras, les fit tomber sur les fesses tous les deux en plaçant soigneusement ses propres pieds pour ne pas les blesser et courut simplement en petites foulées en remorquant ses deux élèves derrière lui pour atteindre son bureau. Là, il les lâcha simplement pour s'emparer de sa baguette qu'il pointa directement vers eux. En voyant leurs mines décomposées, il s'autorisa un léger rire et dit :

- Pour cette fois, vous garderez votre couleur naturelle, mais je ne veux plus entendre un seul grognement concernant l'entraînement physique. Actuellement vous ne savez rien, donc votre seule arme si vous devez vous retrouver au milieu d'un combat, ce sont vos jambes pour vous enfuir. Et à quoi vous serviront-elles si vous êtes essoufflés en moins d'une minute ? Tant que les professeurs Lupin et Flitwick ne vous auront pas enseigné quelques sortilèges, nous ne travaillerons que sur le côté physique. Ensuite, je mettrai en place quelques jeux intéressants …

- Des jeux ? Dit timidement un élève.

- Parfaitement, des jeux. Mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus pour l'instant, je vous laisse imaginer. En attendant, le château est assez vaste, nous allons l'explorer ensemble en courant. C'est parti !

Et il joua donc pendant trois-quart d'heure avec les nerfs et les jambes de ces premières années, s'arrêtant toutes les trois minutes pour demander officiellement son chemin aux portraits, et jouant sur leur peur d'être totalement perdus dans le château pour les remettre en marche. Il n'était malgré tout pas un tortionnaire, et il avait métamorphosé toutes les chaussures en baskets et le bas des uniformes en confortables jogging moldus pour la plus grande horreur des sangs-purs présents.

Il s'amusa ouvertement des mines inquiètes des deuxièmes années qui virent leurs jeunes camarades sortir du cours rouges et échevelés. Et il leur réserva sans hésiter le même traitement. Merlin merci, il avait entretenu son propre physique à la Tanière pendant ces deux derniers mois et il avait avalé une bonne potion d'énergie pour pallier à sa nuit blanche !

* * *

Pour Remus, le premier cours avec les quatrièmes années Poufsouffle- Serdaigle se déroula sans heurt. Les contre-maléfices étaient son domaine de prédilection et il pouvait faire son cours les yeux fermés ou presque. L'arrivée des septièmes années lui fit esquisser un sourire : il ne manqua pas de saluer chacun des élèves qu'il reconnaissait pour leur avoir enseigné quelques années plus tôt. Mais ce qui était le plus hilarant de son point de vue, était de voir Drago obligé de discuter _avec le sourire_ avec Hermione, le tout sous les regards particulièrement moqueurs d'Harry et de Ron. Il attendit que ses étudiants se placent et se taisent, ce qui fut rapide, avant de commencer :

- Bien, pour commencer, si jamais certains d'entre vous ne se le rappelle pas, je vous informe dès à présent que je serai absent à peu près trois jours par mois, au moment de la pleine lune, pour ce que l'un de mes anciens amis appelait un léger problème de fourrure.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry sourire légèrement, il sut que le jeune homme savait à qui il faisait allusion. Et il continua sans hésiter :

- Pour me remplacer ces jours-là, vous pourrez compter sur les professeurs Prince et Donson. Ceci étant posé, vous êtes dans votre dernière année à Poudlard et, sauf pour ceux qui choisiront de faire l'école des aurors, dans votre toute dernière année d'apprentissage à la défense contre les forces du mal. Vous avez balayé beaucoup de sujet jusqu'à vos Buses, et fait un gros efforts concernant les informulés l'année dernière. Il nous reste cette année à voir, outre quelques sorts et contre-maléfices particulièrement ardus, l'art sombre de la magie noire. Le professeur Dumbledore a toujours préféré que cet partie sombre de la magie soit étudiée le plus tard possible, par des étudiants matures, capables d'en absorber les concepts sans pour autant y céder.

Sans trop de surprise, il vit le bras d'Hermione se lever lentement et lui donna la parole :

- Vous voulez dire, professeur, que nous allons pratiquer de la magie noire pour les Aspics ?

- Certainement pas, rétorqua fermement Remus. En revanche, vous apprendrez à la reconnaître lorsqu'elle sortira de ma baguette et vous apprendrez à vous en protéger avec les contre-sorts appropriés. Et avant que ne me posiez la question, Miss Granger, oui, j'avais déjà enseigné cette partie là lorsque je suis venu occuper ce poste voilà quatre ans. La seule nouveauté cette année concerne vos cours de duel, ce qui fait le parfait lien avec mon cours. Vous devez savoir que j'informerai le professeur Prince de votre évolution cette année, des maléfices et contre-sorts que vous apprendrez, de sorte qu'il puisse à son tour les utiliser dans son cours. Le programme d'Aspic est dense, mais il n'est pas insurmontable comme certains pourraient le penser. Mais, bien entendu, compte-tenu de sa nature, j'attends de chacun de vous la plus grande attention et la plus grande application dans son travail. Maintenant, passons directement à la première leçon : les protections magiques. Quelqu'un peut-il me citer le nom de quelques protections magiques ?

Sans plus de surprise, il vit la main d'Hermione se lever, mais aussi celle de Drago, d'Harry, et plus étonnamment, celle de Ron. Concernant ce dernier, les cours de la Tanière semblaient vouloir porter leurs fruits …

* * *

A midi, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre un déjeuner bien mérité, Lucius fut intercepté par le professeur McGonagall qui lui intima de venir le rejoindre immédiatement dans son bureau. Il discuta sans contrainte avec elle de ses premières impressions sur les élèves, mais se garda de tout commentaire relatif au niveau même des enfants. Il ne voulait pas rentrer à nouveau dans le fameux cycle de flatterie qu'il avait si souvent utilisé au ministère : moins son attitude ressemblerait à celle qu'il avait un an auparavant, moins les chances qu'il soit démasqué seraient élevées.

A leur arrivée dans le bureau directorial, il constata que Severus et Remus étaient également présent, ainsi que les professeurs Chourave, Slughorn et Flitwick. Le professeur McGonagall s'assit immédiatement dans son fauteuil et attaque tout de suite :

- Mes chers collègues, je vous ai fait venir pour discuter avec vous de la sécurité des étudiants en général, de l'un d'eux en particulier. J'avais toujours mis un point d'honneur à traiter M. Potter de la même façon que tous les autres étudiants, malheureusement, il va peut-être me falloir revoir cette attitude.

- Cette fois, Minerva, je ne serai pas le porteur de cette nouvelle, dit froidement Remus. Vous lui annoncerez en personne !

- Il n'a pas bien pris son lien avec un veela, s'étonna le professeur Flitwick.

- C'est surtout l'éviction de son dortoir qu'il n'a pas bien pris. Refaites-lui encore un coup fumeux dans ce genre là, Minerva, et je vous jure qu'il va laisser tomber Poudlard, avec tout ce que cela aura de préjudiciable pour lui et le monde magique …

- Il doit pourtant terminer sa formation, murmura le professeur Chourave d'un air concerné. Et puis, Poudlard est le lieux le plus sûr de Grande Bretagne. Il faut absolument qu'il reste là …

- D'autant plus que l'attentat du Poudlard Express le visait particulièrement, ajouta le professeur McGonagall gravement.

Ils restèrent tous un moment saisi, se repassant sa phrase en boucle dans leur tête, jusqu'à ce que Severus se reprenne le premier :

- Vous aviez dit qu'il s'agissait d'un accident ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je leur dise d'autre ? Contra le professeur McGonagall. Le viaduc s'est écroulé à l'aide d'explosifs moldus à l'heure exacte de passage habituelle du train. La seule chose qui a évité un drame absolu c'est que le Poudlard Express avait trois minutes d'avance, ainsi que je l'avais demandé au conducteur.

- Vous aviez demandé ? Pointa Remus.

- Oui, Remus, je l'avais demandé. Un pressentiment, un don exceptionnel de divination pendant deux secondes, ou ce que vous voulez m'avait fait faire cette recommandation.

- Vous avez également dit que cet attentat visait particulièrement le jeune Harry ? intervint le professeur Slughorn d'un air préoccupé. Mais qu'a donc t'il fait pour être poursuivi ainsi ?

- Oh, la revendication qui est arrivée au Ministère à l'heure de l'explosion ne laissait aucun doute sur ce sujet … Et M. Potter a le don de se retrouver en travers du chemin de Vous-Savez-Qui, et surtout de contrer ce dernier, cela me semble une raison suffisante ! Tout ceci pour vous convaincre que nous devons absolument tout mettre en œuvre cette année pour la sécurité de tous. Les idées du Ministère ne me plaisent pas : ils veulent interdire toute sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le Tournoi de Quidditch, les cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques, et c'est tout juste s'ils ne me demandent pas de barricader la porte d'entrée du château !

- Mais enfin, ça va être une révolution parmi les élèves si on les prive de tout ça ! Sans compter ceux qui préparent les Buses et les Aspics de Soin des créatures magiques, s'indigna le professeur Flitwick. Ils ont déjà ces nouveaux cours de duel pour leur rappeler sans cesse, car il ne faut pas non plus les prendre pour des imbéciles, qu'on les prépare à survivre en temps de guerre, sans en rajouter plus !

- C'est bien pour cela que je vous ai réunis : pour vous faire part de ces idées de Ministère, et recueillir vos propres idées pour conserver aux élèves leurs distractions tout en assurant leur sécurité. Je vais vous laisser deux jours y réfléchir et en discuter entre vous et avec moi, puis nous ferons le point pour faire des contre-propositions pour le Ministère. Maintenant, je ne vous retiens pas, à l'exception de vous, Remus.

Lucius et Severus se regardèrent, mais ils ne pouvaient pas, sous peine de paraître suspects, demander la raison pour laquelle la directrice retenait Remus en particulier.

Les pensées de Lucius tourbillonnaient : interdire à Harry toute sortie extérieure, toute activité en dehors du château était extrêmement tentant. Cela aurait pour avantage de garantir sa sécurité. Seulement, compte-tenu de sa réaction de la veille concernant son simple déménagement de dortoir, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait leur exploser à la figure si on le privait de tout ça ! Dès que les trois autres professeurs furent un peu éloignés, comme en écho à ses pensées, Severus murmura

- On ne peut pas le priver de tout ça, sinon, soit il explose, soit il quitte purement et simplement le château. Et dans son état d'esprit actuel, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il nous informe de sa destination …

- On pourrait toujours mettre une trace sur lui, émit Lucius avant de se rectifier lui-même, mais s'il s'en aperçoit je suis mort, et pas au sens figuré !

- La trace n'est pas une mauvaise idée, rétorqua lentement Severus, mais effectivement, il faut le prévenir, qu'il en soit conscient. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va nous demander en contrepartie, mais c'est un coup à tenter …

- C'est le monde à l'envers, grommela Lucius, d'habitude, c'est moi qui demande la contrepartie !

- Oui, mais c'est en retombant dans nos habitudes, et en oubliant qu'on voulait le surprendre qu'il nous a explosé à la figure, rétorqua sèchement Severus. Il faut tenter de le convaincre que c'est non seulement pour sa sécurité, mais également pour celle des autres, et être franc sur ce qui s'est passé hier.

- Tu veux le culpabiliser, énonça Lucius.

- Non ! Enfin, si oui, peut-être un peu ! Mais enfin, je n'y peux rien si ce gamin a le pire mage noir du siècle aux fesses, moi ! Lui ne pense visiblement qu'à tenter de l'anéantir, au mépris même de sa vie, je pense que c'est à nous de nous préoccuper un peu plus de sa vie. Quitte à utiliser Ron et Hermione à cet effet !

- En leur disant la vérité ?

- Au maximum.

- Jamais je n'ai agit comme ça, grommela Lucius.

- Moi non plus, mais notre fonctionnement habituel peut nous porter préjudice avec lui. Tu n'as pas vu l'état du bureau d'Albus la nuit du Ministère, Lucius, moi, si. Dévasté est le mot le plus approprié, tout ça juste parce qu'Albus ne lui avait pas tout dit … Tu es beaucoup plus fragile qu'un simple bureau. En plus il peut te faire bien plus de mal avec de simples paroles qu'avec sa baguette ou même sa magie brute !

- Et tout ça ne résout pas le problème de savoir ce qu'il cherche, pesta Lucius.

- Pour ça, je te jure que je vais retourner le château sous prétexte de le connaître mais je vais trouver où Dumbledore a demandé à Minerva d'accrocher son tableau ! Enfin, c'est fou ça, c'est le seul directeur à ne pas être accroché dans le bureau directorial !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle pour y manger, leur regard se porta aussitôt vers la table des Gryffondor pour y repérer Harry et Drago. Ce dernier semblait détendu, mais l'œil avisé de Lucius remarqua la légère crispation de son sourire, très certainement dû au babillage incessant de Seamus et de Ron. Harry, lui, était nettement plus sombre en parcourant la Gazette.

Il avait la conviction que l'attentat avait manqué de peu le Poudlard Express, quoiqu'en dise le professeur McGonagall. Etait-ce le train qui était en avance ou les mangemorts avaient-il manqué leur coup ? Impossible pour lui de répondre à cette question, mais la coïncidence était un peu trop grosse. Pourtant, personne ne savait qu'il était dans le Poudlard Express, alors quoi ? Voldemort était-il si désespéré de le tuer qu'il y allait à l'aveuglette, risquant par là même la vie d'enfants de mangemorts ? Mais d'un autre côté, si c'était Voldemort qui avait commandité cette attaque, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas ressenti sa rage devant ce nouvel échec ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées sombres par Drago qui lui dit gentiment :

- Harry ? Nous avons le cours de mon père dans dix minutes …

Si Harry resta deux secondes sans voix, c'est qu'il avait un peu de mal à se faire au fait d'entendre un Drago lui parler _gentiment_. Et qu'il avait tout de même tendance à oublier royalement le plan de Lucius. En bref, il était toujours à deux doigt de le rembarrer, ou de se moquer de lui, et il ne pouvait que bénir le sort astucieux de Severus qui transformait tous ses « Drago » malencontreux en « Jack ».

- Ah, oui … Métamorphose, finit-il par lâcher. D'accord, s'il faut y aller …

Ils sortirent de la salle accompagnés de Ron et Hermione qui riaient sous cape en observant leur manège. Très sincèrement, le jour où les autres élèves apprendraient, il y aurait des syncopes ! D'un œil extérieur, Hermione pouvait reconnaître que Drago jouait parfaitement son rôle et Harry … ma foi jouait le sien également à la perfection sauf qu'il ne le faisait pas du tout exprès ! Maintenant, il lui tardait, à elle, de voir Lucius en professeur pour une classe entière …

Lucius, lui, attendait de pieds ferme cette classe de septième année où toutes les maisons étaient mélangées. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se méfier de lui-même pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments pour Harry, mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait également se permettre une complicité de bon aloi avec Drago. Pour obtenir un silence complet dans la classe alors que les gryffondors et les serpentards se murmuraient des menaces, il prit tranquillement la petite souris qui était devant lui, d'un coup de baguette la métamorphosa en petite cloche d'argent avec de petites ailes blanches qui vint tinter aux oreilles de tous les bavards. Le fait qu'il avait sciemment posé sa baguette pendant que la cloche faisait le tour de la classe n'échappa pas à certains, pour son plus grand plaisir. Une fois le silence fait, il dit tranquillement :

- Je suis ravi de constater que ma petite clochette vous a fait taire, mais je dois vous signaler qu'elle vous tintera de plus en plus fort aux oreilles si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous taire en entrant dans ma classe. Nous avons un programme extrêmement chargé pour les Aspics qui implique beaucoup d'attention de votre part. Comme vous le savez, ou au moins vous le devriez, nous allons voir beaucoup de métamorphose animée, ainsi que sur les sortilèges d'apparition. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est la métamorphose animée ?

Il soupira intérieurement en constatant que seule Hermione levait bien haut sa main, et jeta un œil courroucé à Drago qui connaissait tout de même de nom cet art là !

- Miss …

- Granger, répondit promptement Hermione. La métamorphose avancée est l'art de transformer des objets ou des êtres vivants en objets dotés d'une capacité propre de déplacement et également parfois d'un objectif à réaliser. Par exemple votre clochette devait être enchantée pour tinter aux oreilles de chaque bavard de la salle. Une fois le sort effectué, le lanceur n'a plus à se soucier de l'objet.

- C'est une définition assez brute, mais très juste, Miss Granger. Ceci dit, je tiens à vous faire remarquer que l'accomplissement d'un objectif complexe ne vous sera pas demandé pour votre Aspic, nous serons déjà très heureux si vos métamorphoses sont parfaites en terme d'objet produit, doté d'une capacité de déplacement et capable d'atteindre un objectif simpliste. Avant de commencer à animer vos métamorphoses, je veux cependant voir vos capacités de transformation. Vous allez donc prendre chacun une souris et la transformer en l'objet de votre choix. Il va sans dire que vous n'êtes plus des gamins et que personne ne va laisser échapper sa souris car je ne pense pas que vous apprécierez le genre de représailles dont je suis capable face à de tels enfantillages.

Lucius avait donné sa mise en garde avec le sourire mais il eut la satisfaction de constater que la majorité des élèves le regardait maintenant avec un légère lueur d'appréhension dans le regard. Bon, bien sûr Drago le fixait assez crânement, mais c'était le genre d'attitude qu'il pouvait laisser passer tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

Au bout de deux heures de cours, il vit sortir sa classe avec beaucoup de plaisir : certes, leurs métamorphoses s'étaient révélées assez simple, mais tout le monde avait pu produire des objets assez complexes. Et il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à se rapprocher légèrement d'Harry sous prétexte de surveiller sa métamorphose et ainsi relâcher très légèrement son attraction. Il n'était même pas sûr que son jeune compagnon en ait eu conscience, mais lui savait que sa magie agirait en conséquence sur le jeune homme. Bon, maintenant, à son grand désespoir, il lui restait les trois paquets de parchemins donnés par Minerva à chacune de ses classes à corriger. Merlin, il en aurait bien pour la soirée ! Enfin … peut-être pas s'il respectait quelques règles basiques : au bout de cinq fautes d'orthographe, il arrêtait sa lecture, au troisième contresens également, enfin bref, les règles indispensables de la survie d'une copie devaient être respectées ! C'était ce qu'il avait inculqué à Drago et qui avait parfaitement marché, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'en priverait désormais !


	30. Les prémices du désir

Alors avant de commencer, j'ai une nouvelle pour vous (qui va amoindrir votre joie d'avoir ce chapitre en avance) : il est fort probable que je vais légèrement espacer mes updates de cette fic.

Nan, les tomates ne m'atteignent pas car j'ai placé un bouclier parfait autour de moi avant de lancer ce chapitre en publication, et mes tympans vont bien merci car j'ai placé un Silencio judicieux avant de commencer.

Ceci dit, je ne vais pas vous laisser en plan, mais vous expliquer pourquoi je vais le faire. Certains diront que c'est une mauvaise raison, mais moi je trouve que c'en est une bonne : j'ai entreprit (avec son accord bien entendu) la traduction de la fic anglaise « Vision of an empath » de ame3565. J4ai décidé de le faire car je trouve cette fic en cours très bien menée actuellement et je vous jure que je croise vraiment les doigts pour que l'auteur aille au bout ! Et dites-vous bien que je suis assez philanthrope sur ce coup-là, car je fais cette traduction pour le plaisir de ceux dont le niveau d'anglais ne permet pas de découvrir ce genre de fic. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, après tout, vous serez assez grand pour découvrir le reste lorsque je commencerai à publier. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je publierai la fic sous son nom anglais.

Maintenant, place à ce chapitre de veela d'abord au titre … assez prometteur, non ??

**Correctrice : luna904**

_Chapitre 30 : Les prémices du désir_

En ce deuxième jour de cours, après la botanique, les gryffondors étaient assez impatients de savoir ce que le professeur Prince allait leur enseigner pour le duel. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu des échos des premières et deuxièmes années qui avaient pesté contre ce professeur qui les avait obligé à courir dans tout le château, alors ils attendaient de savoir si toutes les années allaient courir ou non. Ginny leur avait également dit au dîner que les quatrièmes années de Serdaigle avaient, selon son amie Luna, également couru, mais moins et qu'ils avaient commencé à utilisé des sorts les uns contre les autres.

Harry, lui, devait bien avouer une certaine nervosité avant d'attaquer ce cours avec Severus. déjà lors du cours de la veille avec Lucius, il avait ressenti des bouffées de désir fort mal venues pendant que le veela examinait son travail, alors il craignait un peu les réactions de son propre corps pendant ce cours. Sans surprise le soir, Drago avait quitté leur appartement trois minutes après y être entré, ne prenant visiblement que les livres pour les cours du lendemain. Lui avait eu du mal à s'endormir car il s'était repassé plusieurs fois la scène du matin avec Lucius et Severus et cela n'avait rien fait pour le détendre. Bon, pour tout avouer même, il avait été à deux doigts d'aller dans leur appartement sous n'importe quel prétexte fallacieux, juste pour les voir, et peut-être même profiter d'un baiser ou deux. Mais l'idée même que Severus puisse lui envoyer à la figure son prétexte en se moquant de lui l'avait retenu. Il avait beaucoup de mal à admettre que Severus le raillait nettement moins maintenant qu'auparavant. Et il leur en voulait encore un peu d'être coincé là, seul, sans la chaleur et la complicité de Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean.

De son côté, Severus était particulièrement heureux de voir arriver cette classe de septième année. Minerva avait eu l'idée géniale de séparer toutes les maisons pour ces cours de duel de sixième et septième années, il n'aurait donc que les gryffondors. Ces derniers s'étaient révélés forts réservés lorsqu'il avait passé une heure dans la Salle Commune la veille, mais heureusement, les premières années ne l'avaient pas été, inconscient du fait que la présence du directeur de la maison dans la salle commune pour une période aussi longue était fort inhabituelle. Il s'était attiré leur sympathie en commençant à soigner les premiers vagues à l'âme de ces enfants qui quittaient leurs parents pour la première fois, sans compter les nés de moldus qui devaient s'acclimater à tout, à commencer par l'écriture avec une plume sur un parchemin ! Il n'avait jamais eu affaire avec cette catégorie d'enfant-là, mais il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait tant pesté contre les premières années qui lui rendaient des torchons comme devoirs ! Aux cinq élèves malheureux de ce fait, dont les notes de cours étaient totalement inutilisables, il avait donc patiemment expliqué quelques subtilités de l'écriture avec une plume, et avait ensuite habilement suggéré qu'ils aillent parler de leurs soucis avec son compagnon, le professeur Donson, qui avait une bien meilleure écriture que lui ! Bon, oui, peut-être Lucius lui en voudrait-il un peu sur ce coup-là, mais il ne serait guère en position de refuser, lui qui avait expédié toutes ses copies d'été en trois heures, sans même prendre la peine de les lire entièrement pour certaines !

Lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés, et restés légèrement étonnés par l'ameublement de la pièce, Severus ferma fermement la porte et plaça quelques charmes de son cru destinés à ce que rien ne vienne perturber son cours. Il sourit ensuite de l'étonnement de ses étudiants qui regardaient les matelas assemblés au centre de la pièce, les divers instruments de musculation avec des yeux comme des soucoupes pour certains.

- Asseyez-vous, dit-il simplement en se plaçant lui-même à l'extrémité des matelas, en tailleur.

Il attendit tranquillement qu'ils soient tous assis, fit l'appel pour faire mine de retenir les noms des élèves puis dit tranquillement :

- Bien, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Le professeur McGonagall m'ayant fait part de la troublante régularité avec laquelle certain d'entre vous font face aux mangemorts, la nouvelle de la renaissance de Vous-Savez-Qui étant parvenue jusqu'en Australie, ainsi que la présence de M. Potter dans cette classe m'ont amené à envisager des mesures assez drastiques concernant cette classe de duel. Oh, je vous rassure, trois semaines avant les aspics, je vous ferai un bref topo sur les règles en vigueur pour un duel et nous ferons des entraînements spécifiques destinés à l'obtention d'un Optimal à cet aspic pour chacun d'entre vous. Y compris ceux qui n'ont pas poursuivi les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je vous le garantie. D'ici là, je vais tout simplement vous former au combat.

Il s'interrompit un instant en voyant certains élèves pâlir, notamment Lavande Brown, et fit signe à Hermione qui levait timidement la main :

- C'est … euh … normal, professeur ? Enfin, je veux dire …

- Le professeur McGonagall est parfaitement au courant de ce qui va se passer dans ces cours, Miss Granger. En revanche, le ministère, et la majorité des autres professeurs ne le sont pas. Seuls les professeurs Donson et Lupin le sont, je les avertis hier soir. Et ils seront fréquemment avec nous, dans cette salle, lors des heures de cours supplémentaires que vous aller noter et qui se répartissent ainsi …

- Des heures supplémentaires ? Gémit tout bas Ron.

- C'est exact, M. Weasley. Des heures supplémentaires, incontournables, quand bien même vous iriez voir la directrice pour vous plaindre, vu ? Ces heures seront indispensables pour parfaire votre entraînement magique. Les heures classiques seront consacrées à l'entraînement physique.

Severus eut un petit sourire en constatant les mines horrifiées de ses étudiants les plus âgés, et il tenta malgré tout de motiver sa maison en ajoutant à mi-voix :

- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, les élèves de serpentard feront presque autant d'entraînement physique que vous, mais je crains de ne pas avoir le temps de faire beaucoup de duels avec eux. Je considère qu'un sorcier doit être affûté physiquement pour être en mesure de résister lors d'un duel et encore plus lors d'un combat. Vos adversaires, si malheureusement vous devez en rencontrer un jour, seront des personnes qui ne compteront que sur leur magie pour vous battre. Puisque vous êtes plus jeunes et plus inexpérimentés, à vous de les surprendre en les obligeant à aller sur un terrain qu'ils connaissent peu voire pas du tout !

- Mais, intervint Lavande Brown, enfin, je me vois mal attaquer un homme physiquement moi …

- Je puis vous assurer, Miss Brown, rétorqua Severus avec un rictus, que, quel que soit l'homme en face de vous, le coup de genou bien placé reste diaboliquement efficace, et vous permettra peut-être ensuite de vous emparer de sa baguette à laquelle il ne pensera plus … La grande majorité des sorciers ne pensera même pas à utiliser un simple _Protego_ pour parer les agressions physiques à vous de vous en souvenir ! Quant à vous, messieurs, maintenant je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de vous méfier des genoux de ces dames …

De légers sourires fleurirent sur les lèvres des garçons tandis que les filles affichaient des mines plutôt embarrassées, sauf Hermione qui était plutôt décidée. D'un coup de poignet, Severus transforma ensuite leurs uniformes complets en confortables jogging et t-shirt, il fit de même pour lui puis dit :

- A l'assaut du château, maintenant !

Et comme les premières années la veille, les septièmes arrivèrent en nage au déjeuner, se ruèrent sur les carafes de jus de citrouille, et monopolisèrent les plats. Ils avaient parcouru tous les étages, des cachots à l'entrée de leur salle commune et n'en pouvaient plus.

- Ce que je me demande, grommela Ron, c'est comment il arrive à tenir le rythme puisqu'il fait ça plusieurs fois par jour.

- Potion énergisante, tu connais ? Rétorqua Harry. Je hais déjà ces cours par avance …

- Et moi, grogna Seamus qui était encore tout rouge, je me demande bien comment vous avez fait pour être moins fatigués que les autres ! C'est vrai, Jack, je peux le comprendre si son père lui fait subir ça tout l'été, mais vous trois …

Il était certain que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago avaient moins souffert que les autres car Lucius et Remus les avaient obligé à s'entraîner physiquement avec eux pendant presque trois semaines.

- Ca doit être l'entraînement pour le Quidditch pour les garçons, répliqua brusquement Hermione, et moi, j'ai fait beaucoup de marche à pied cet été.

Les garçons profitèrent de l'explication d'Hermione pour se lancer à corps perdu dans une discussion sur la Coupe de Quidditch de l'année sous le regard un peu lassé d'Hermione. Mais finalement, ce n'était guère étonnant : tous les garçons sorciers aimaient le Quidditch, non ? Pour sa part elle s'angoissait plutôt de savoir comment elle allait réussir à faire tous ses devoirs puisque les cours supplémentaires de duel avaient ajoutés, mais elle n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Harry : quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle privilégierait la bataille contre Voldemort, et donc la recherche aux horcruxes et l'apprentissage du combat, par rapport à ses études !

A la table des professeurs, Remus était très amusé par la dispute qui faisait rage entre Severus et Lucius, le tout sous l'œil assez interdit du professeur McGonagall.

- C'est TA maison, gronda Lucius, TU te débrouilles pour qu'ils apprennent à écrire correctement ! Je te rappelle que j'ai des devoirs à corriger, moi, tous les soirs et des cours à préparer, contrairement à certains présents à cette table !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu voudrais qu'ils écrivent tous avec ma pauvre écriture, non ? Ironisa Severus. Enfin, Steven, pas un seul de ces pauvres enfants n'obtiendra même un misérable Désolant avec toi en métamorphose si tu ne leur apprends pas à écrire correctement, puisque tu refuses de lire les copies qui ne sont pas correctement présentées … Ce serait tout de même terriblement injuste pour ces pauvres gosses qui viennent de découvrir le monde magique et qui doivent s'adapter à tout ?

- Ils ne seront pas les premiers ni les derniers à devoir faire des efforts ! Scanda Lucius.

- Tu ne serais pas en train d'oublier qu'un professeur se doit d'aider tous les enfants en difficulté par tous les moyens en sa possession ? Et pas leur enfoncer la tête sous l'eau ?

Cette remarque dans la bouche de Severus fut de trop pour Remus : il pouffa sans retenue, s'attirant par là le regard orageux de Lucius et celui plus indulgent du professeur McGonagall. Franchement, une telle mauvaise foi dans la bouche de Severus, c'était un vrai régal … tant qu'on ne la subissait pas, bien entendu ! Et lorsqu'il vit Lucius se lever rageusement, se diriger rapidement vers la table des Gryffondors, interpeller quelques premières années et sortir de la salle avec les enfants quasiment accrochés à sa robe de sorcier, il n'en put plus : il rit sans retenue. Une fois calmé, il finit par demander à voix haute à Severus :

- Dites-moi, Andrew, vous arrivez souvent à imposer ce genre de corvée à votre compagnon ?

- Disons que c'est un prêté pour un rendu, rétorqua Severus avec un léger sourire. Il ne se gêne pas non plus pour me manipuler … Il ne sera pas dit que les élèves de ma maison partiront avec des handicaps !

- Voyez-vous ça, nargua doucement Remus.

- J'ai cru entendre que vous aviez passé beaucoup de temps dans la salle commune de Gryffondor hier, intervint Minerva avec un œil interessé.

- C'est exact. J'essaye d'être aussi proche que possible des enfants, les plus jeunes pour les aider à passer le vague à l'âme inévitable des premiers jours, les plus âgés pour qu'ils ne prennent pas trop de libertés malgré tout.

- Vous savez, Andrew, ici, les préfets sont là pour ce genre de choses.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais je ne laisserai pas non plus cette part de mon travail sur leurs épaules. D'autant que le duel ne me demande pas tant de préparation que ça, et encore moins de corrections.

- Les Gryffondors n'ont pas trop regimbé devant les heures supplémentaires ?

- Légèrement, mais ils ont aussi vu leur intérêt, je pense.

Minerva se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de se pencher vers le professeur Chourave qui réclamait son attention.

- Vous avez eu des idées, Steven et vous pour la sécurité des élèves ? Demanda alors Remus.

- Rien qui ne soit raisonnablement mettable en place, rétorqua sombrement Severus. Nous avons passé la soirée d'hier à en discuter, mais, mis à part une fermeture totale du château, tout va être sujet à caution …

- Vous êtes conscient qu'une fermeture totale du château n'empêchera pas certains élèves de sortir tout de même ? Voire de le quitter définitivement ?

- Il va falloir finir par partager les informations, siffla Severus tout bas à l'attention de Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais en ce moment ? Rétorqua Remus sur le même ton.

Severus le foudroya du regard, mais Remus lui rendit bien volontiers son regard noir. Il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, non ? Qu'il arrive un petit peu à tirer gentiment les vers du nez à Harry …

* * *

Le soir, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, on aurait presque pu entendre une mouche voler. Non seulement Severus était là, au milieu des premières années, mais Lucius était également là, les sourcils nettement plus froncés, supervisant les cinq premières années qui avaient appris seulement dans l'année qu'ils étaient sorciers. Les langues étaient tirées pour manier la plume, le parchemin et l'encrier selon les instructions très strictes du veela qui semblait avoir l'œil partout. Pourquoi un tel calme me demanderez-vous ? Et bien c'était ma foi fort compréhensible : Lucius avait effectivement fait taire l'ensemble des ricanements par une phrase ô combien porteuse de menaces :

- Ne vous croyez pas exempt de cours d'écriture sous prétexte que vous avez au moins fait une année à Poudlard. Ceux dont j'estimerai l'écriture indigne reprendront les cours avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient une écriture acceptable !

Severus, lui, riait sous cape. Bien qu'il ait bougonné au départ, Lucius allait s'atteler à la tâche avec beaucoup de rigueur, et cela servait parfaitement leur plan : qui donc pourrait imaginer Lucius Malefoy en train de donner des cours d'écriture aux enfants nés de moldus ?

Il constata également qu'Harry se tenait proche de Drago, Hermione et Ron en face d'eux et qu'ils étaient particulièrement concentrés sur leurs devoirs. Etait-ce un bien ? A priori, oui, quoi de plus agréable que de voir des jeunes de dix-sept ans se jeter sur leur travail deux jours seulement après la rentrée ? Mais il ne savait pour quelle raison, cet empressement au travail ne lui disait rien qui vaille …

En réalité, Severus n'avait aucune crainte à avoir, enfin, dans l'instant présent au moins. Une brève concertation entre Ron et Harry, pendant qu'Hermione et Drago suivaient leurs cours d'arithmancie, avait décidé les deux jeunes gens à travailler aussi dur que possible dans quatre matières pour leurs aspics : la défense, les sortilèges, la métamorphose et les potions. Ils avaient en effet déterminé que leur aspic de botanique pouvait être mis légèrement en retrait, l'apprentissage pour les quatre autres pouvant en effet faire la différence entre le vie et la mort lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient face aux horcruxes ou face à Voldemort. Ils s'étaient donc motivés pour travailler en se persuadant qu'ils travaillaient ainsi pour détruire Voldemort. Et Hermione avait été stupéfaite de les retrouver à la bibliothèque à la fin de son cours, les livres parfaitement alignés pour leur devoir de métamorphose et en pleine prise de note. Oh, bien sûr, Drago s'était bien légèrement moqué d'eux à voix basse, mais il n'avait guère le choix non plus : son père était dans la place, allait surveiller la moindre de ses notes, et il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre la moindre erreur. D'autant plus qu'il devait absolument rester près d'Harry pour maintenir l'illusion d'un veela déjà totalement épris de son compagnon.

A l'heure du couvre-feu, Hermione était aux anges : le devoir de métamorphose était presque fini et ne demandait plus qu'une recopie soigneuse, et toutes les notes pour celui de potions étaient prises, il fallait juste passer à la rédaction, à l'exception d'un seul point sur lequel il n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord : le cycle de la lune pouvait-il influer sur la qualité des feuilles de mandragore et par là même sur la qualité des potions réalisées avec cet ingrédient ? Au bout d'un quart d'heure de réflexion et de discussion, Harry avait fini par trancher brutalement :

- Bon, on ne va pas chercher cent ans, je vous donnerai la réponse demain. Maintenant on passe à la suite !

Ron, Hermione et Drago s'étaient regardés, étonnés, puis Hermione avait fini par prendre la parole à mi-voix :

- Est-ce que tu vas faire ce qu'on pense que tu vas faire, Harry ?

- Alors là, c'est clair comme question ! Rétorqua Harry assez sarcastique.

- Harry ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

- Oui, je vais demander ! Tu es satisfaite maintenant, on peut passer à la suite ?

- Tu lui parles toujours sur ce ton là ? S'enquit Drago assez narquois.

- Rarement, mais je te signale qu'à cause d'un certain directeur de serpentard, j'ai les potions en horreur, même si ça c'est amélioré depuis l'année dernière avec Slughorn. Alors je refuse de me prendre la tête sur ce genre de détail et de chercher cent ans dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque. J'ai une question simple et j'obtiendrai une réponse simple ! Alors, la suite ?

Hermione l'avait regardé longuement et Ron lui avait fait un petit sourire en coin avant de murmurer :

- Je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas moyen d'obtenir plus que des réponses simples à des questions simples ? Du genre, un devoir bien ficelé ?

- Ron ! S'était exclamée Hermione. Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu réussirais ton aspic ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Non, ne rêve pas, avait rétorqué Harry. Je pense que déjà le renseignement ne sera pas gratuit, alors je n'imagine même pas le prix à payer pour un devoir tout ficelé …

Drago n'avait rien dit, mais il avait été intérieurement époustouflé par la nature du raisonnement d'Harry : il avait raison sur toute la ligne, Severus ne lui donnerait pas le renseignement sans contre-partie, mais la différence maintenant, c'était qu'Harry s'y attendait !

* * *

Juste à l'heure du couvre-feu, Harry et Drago prirent la direction de leur appartement. A leur entrée, ils furent tous les deux surpris de constater qu'une porte était apparue sur le côté droit de leur salon, mais ce qui les étonna le plus fut le verrou imposant qui l'ornait. Harry soupira longuement en contemplant la porte, et il secoua la tête. Enfin, il finit par dire d'une voix lasse :

- Il ne serait pas un peu têtu ton père par hasard ?

- Je pense que Severus l'est plus, rétorqua Drago moqueur. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un lit bien chaud qui m'attend, moi.

- Quand je dirai à Remus que tu le traites de lit, je pense qu'il sera ravi, répliqua Harry, tout aussi moqueur.

- Moi au moins, je ne joue pas la vierge effarouchée, Potter !

- C'est sûr, ça demande beaucoup de courage de simplement se laisser aller à sa nature profonde de veela soumis !

- Mieux vaut être soumis que seul dans son lit !

- Ton père ne t'a jamais appris qu'il fallait se faire désirer ?

Le ton aurait continué à monter si le bruit de quelqu'un qui toquait à la toute nouvelle porte ne les avait pas coupés dans leur élan. Harry jeta un œil noir à Drago avant de se tourner vers la porte pour aller ouvrir en grommelant :

- Ca continue ! Quand c'est pas le fils, c'est le père !

Et lorsqu'il constata que c'était Severus qui venait de toquer à la porte, il l'accueillit d'un peu aimable :

- Finalement non ! Mais je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux ! Ah si, reprit-il brusquement, tu tombes bien, j'ai une question pour toi ! Bon, où est ce maudit parchemin où je l'ai notée ? Ajouta-t-il en se précipitant pour fouiller dans le sac qui contenait toutes ses affaires.

Severus soupira intérieurement : qu'allait-il encore lui arriver, à lui ? Il s'attendait à une nouvelle explosion de colère d'Harry lorsqu'il allait constater l'apparition de la porte et surtout qu'il allait prendre connaissance du fait qu'elle leur donnait, à Lucius et lui, un accès tout à fait discret à son appartement. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé que Lucius pointe le bout de son nez tant que ladite colère ne soit pas retombée. Au lieu de ça, il n'avait strictement rien compris à la première phrase d'Harry, mais ce dernier n'avait pas encore râlé contre la porte. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'Harry reprit la parole, les sourcils froncés :

- Est-ce que le cycle de la lune peut influer sur la qualité des feuilles de mandragore et par là même sur la qualité des potions réalisées avec ?

Severus resta, une fois de plus face à Harry, bouche bée. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il finit par répliquer sèchement :

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me faire faire ton devoir de potions ?

- Me répondre à une malheureuse question n'est pas me faire mon devoir ! S'indigna Harry.

Alors que Severus affichait un air profondément dubitatif, Harry insista encore :

- Le devoir porte sur les antidotes comme révision de l'année dernière. La question que je viens de te poser est donc une minuscule partie de ce maudit devoir !

Severus réfléchit très rapidement, puis finit par dire :

- File à la table et prends des notes sur ce que je vais te dire. Oui, le cycle de la lune influe sur la qualité des feuilles de mandragore. Il y a en réalité deux bonnes périodes pendant lesquelles il faut récolter les feuilles et …

Pendant que Severus continuait ses explications et qu'Harry grattait fébrilement sur son parchemin, Drago, lui, était un peu dégoûté : même l'année précédente, Severus ne lui avait jamais filé un coup de main pour ses devoirs, dans aucune matière, encore moins en potions ! Bon, ceci dit, il fallait qu'il retienne la méthode pour tenter d'amadouer son loup de compagnon. Bon, en pensant à lui, justement, il était temps qu'il file. Harry ne s'aperçut pas de son départ et Severus ne fit qu'une grimace amusée.

Lorsque Severus eut finit ses explications, Harry soupira et dit :

- Bon, en voilà un de terminé !

- J'ai remarqué que vous étiez particulièrement studieux ce soir …

- Tant qu'on a que ça à faire, répondit simplement Harry, on le fait. Et puis on sait très bien qu'on axe tout sur le combat avec Remus et Lucius, alors … Après on verra ! Et toi, tu venais pour quoi ?

- Pour savoir si tu allais nous exploser à la figure ou pas, répondit simplement Severus sans le quitter des yeux.

- La porte, hein ? Soupira Harry. Maintenant que je suis exilé ici, tant qu'à faire que de faire, autant être vraiment discrets si on veux se voir. Déjà qu'on aura de la chance si Drago ne se fait jamais choper alors …

- Le « Si one veut se voir » continue de m'ennuyer, Harry, dit doucement Severus après quelques instants de silence.

Harry se détourna, gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Oui, il était attiré désormais par les deux hommes, oui il avait grandement apprécié l'interlude de la veille, mais oui, il redoutait tout de même d'aller plus loin. Enfin, mettez-vous deux minutes à sa place ! Comment imaginer cette première fois, le moment où il allait franchement se retrouver vulnérable devant les deux, nu, dans une position très certainement assez … humiliante, faute de trouver d'autre mot, ne sachant quoi faire, comment se comporter, quoi dire (d'ailleurs fallait-il qu'il dise quelque chose ou qu'il se laisse faire ?). Et si c'était Lucius qui le prenait, ce dont il ne doutait presque pas et notion avec laquelle il était le plus à l'aise en fin de compte, où allait-être Severus ? Qu'allait-il dire ? Faire ? Allait-il commenter le moindre fait et geste ? Juste rester là et les scruter de son regard perçant ? Ou, comble de l'angoisse pour Harry, allait-il exiger également de le pénétrer en même temps, et là Harry ne voyait vraiment pas comment ça pourrait se faire sans qu'il ait atrocement mal ?

La maigre expérience qu'il avait eue avec Ginny ne l'aidait en rien face aux deux hommes : avec elle, la complicité était là avant même qu'ils soient ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que de simples baisers, mais il n'en avait pas franchement ressenti le besoin non plus. Il avait adoré la garder simplement dans ses bras pour parler avec elle. Il n'avait pas eu ces bouffées de désir brutales qu'il pouvait maintenant ressentir en présence de Severus ou de Lucius.

Severus, de son côté, ressentait un certain malaise vis à vis de l'embarras manifeste d'Harry. Ce dernier avait écarté ses craintes les plus profondes lorsqu'il avait nié avoir été violé, mais quoi donc maintenant ? Très franchement, il se trouvait lui-même dans une position très inconfortable ! Enfin, il n'avait jamais eu à séduire personne, il avait juste eu à se laisser séduire par Lucius, et, à bien y regarder, il était franchement certain qu'il s'était montré nettement plus coopératif que ça ! Il décida néanmoins de tenter sa chance et de faire avec Harry ce qu'il se souvenait avoir beaucoup aimé dans les débuts de sa relation avec Lucius : tenter de câliner Harry sans pour autant laisser le désir le submerger. Il s'approcha donc sans bruit d'Harry et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Lorsqu'il le sentit se tendre, il dit à mi-voix :

- Si tu essayais de me dire ce qui te gêne autant ? Ou si tu veux, on peut aller voir Lucius, j'imagine qu'il préférera grandement discuter avec toi que de corriger ses copies …

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de discuter, murmura Harry en se laissant quelque peu aller contre le torse de Severus. Merlin que cette position était agréable !

- Je pense qu'effectivement tu n'en as pas envie, acquiesça Severus, mais je crois que ça devient vraiment indispensable que tu arrives à nous exprimer d'une façon ou d'une autre ce que tu ressens. Je ne suis pas devin, Harry, et j'avoue être totalement perplexe face à tes réactions. Pour couronner le tout, jamais je n'ai eu à séduire quelqu'un puisque je me suis retrouvé orphelin à seize ans et demi, grâce à Voldemort, et directement à la Tanière avec Lucius. Tu imagines bien qu'à ce moment là, c'est lui qui a fait tout le travail de séduction. C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu parles au moins avec lui, je pense qu'il sera nettement plus à même de comprendre ce qui te travaille actuellement …

Severus faillit se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de parler. Il voulait au départ câliner simplement Harry pour l'aider à prendre confiance en lui, et voilà qu'il le poussait directement dans les bras de Lucius ! Non seulement ça, mais il ne faisait que lui demander de s'expliquer sur son attitude au lieu de le rassurer ! Non, c'était une certitude, il était absolument incompétent concernant la séduction !

Harry, quant à lui, était assez stupéfait de ce que Severus venait de lui dire. C'était bien le même homme qui l'avait traîné plus bas que terre pendant six ans, ne laissant voir que peu de failles dans la carapace, qui s'ouvrait ainsi à lui et qui avouait sans ambages qu'il pouvait ne pas exceller dans un domaine ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement avant de demander timidement :

- Pas de moquerie ? Pas de sarcasme ?

- Je ne vais certainement pas risquer de me faire mettre en dehors de mon lit, rétorqua Severus partagé entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude : qu'allait donc pouvoir leur dire Harry ?

- Alors on peut essayer d'aller voir Lucius. Mais je ne promets rien, ajouta Harry rapidement.

- Juste de la discussion, affirma Severus en le tournant tranquillement vers la porte.

Il fut ravi ensuite de constater qu'Harry ne tentait pas de dégager son épaule de l'étreinte de sa main et ils traversèrent le couloir entre les deux appartements d'un pas assez lent.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Lucius releva vivement les yeux de la copie qu'il corrigeait. De toute façon, depuis que Severus était parti en éclaireur pour voir dans quel état d'esprit pourrait être Harry après l'ajout du couloir, il trouvait que le niveau des élèves battait des records de médiocrité. En bref, les notes pâtissaient grandement de son anxiété. Mais lorsqu'il vit la main de Severus posée sur l'épaule d'Harry et l'air particulièrement gêné de ce dernier, il souffla intérieurement. Pas de colère en vue, c'était toujours ça de gagné ! Il croisa ensuite le regard de Severus qui dit doucement :

- On est venu pour parler tous les trois.

- Ca sera très certainement bien plus intéressant que ces misérables copies ! Répondit Lucius en laissant sans remord sa plume dans l'encrier rouge. Le canapé sera une bonne option, je pense ?

Severus hocha la tête et sentit avec plaisir qu'Harry se déplaçait de lui même vers le milieu du canapé. Dès qu'ils furent assis, Lucius à la droite d'Harry et Severus à sa gauche, le veela ne laissa surtout pas un silence inconfortable s'installer, et il demanda à mi-voix :

- Comment s'est passée ta journée, Harry ?

- Fatigante à cause du cours de certain ici présent …

- Studieuse également, comme tu as pu voir dans la salle commune, commenta Severus avec un léger sourire.

- Effectivement, vous avez décidé de vous mettre en avance sur les devoirs ?

- Tant qu'on aura que ça à faire, oui, répondit simplement Harry. Et maintenant que je sais que certaines questions n'auront pas leur réponse dans les livres, ça aidera bien …

- C'était exceptionnel ce soir, protesta Severus, ne compte pas à ce que je t'aide comme ça tout le temps !

- Pourquoi pas ? Questionna Harry. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je te mette la honte en ratant mon aspic de potions, non ?

Sa voix avait terminé sa question sur un ton un peu plus aigu qu'il n'aurait voulu, la raison en étant la main de Lucius qui était venue se poser lentement sur sa cuisse.

- Tu as réussi à suffisamment travailler pour réussir ta Buse, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu raterais ton aspic si tu travailles aussi bien !

- Merlin soit loué ! Enfin, il reconnaît que j'ai pu bien travailler en potions, malgré lui en fait !

- Mais parce que c'est moi qui t'ai donné les bases, tiens ! Et en plus l'année dernière tu as travaillé à partir de mon livre !

- Ah tiens justement, tu n'aurais pas gardé celui de ta septième année, par hasard ?

Severus le regarda l'air légèrement hagard : mais enfin, quand est-ce que ce comportement en dent de scie allait cesser ? Une minute, Harry manquait de rougir parce que Lucius lui mettait délicatement une main sur la cuisse, et l'autre, il prenait la moindre opportunité pour demander des choses à son avantage ! Il ne put alors s'empêcher de fusiller Lucius du regard car se dernier souriait largement devant l'audace de son plus jeune compagnon. Il profita également de l'ébahissement de Severus, ainsi que de l'instant de bref triomphe d'Harry pour modifier tranquillement sa position : il plaça sa main droite sur sa cuisse en remplacement de la main gauche qui venait de se placer sur l'épaule gauche d'Harry.

- Tu voudrais avoir MON livre de septième année ? Demanda Severus d'une voix blanche.

- Franchement, ça serait plus simple pour l'épreuve pratique, non ?

Tout en parlant, Harry jetait des coups d'œil inquiet sur la main de Lucius qui commençait à se faire légèrement caressante.

- Si tu t'appliquais correctement avec les instructions de ton manuel, tu réussirais de bonnes potions, continue à protester Severus, à qui le manège de Lucius n'avait pas échappé.

- Bonnes, peut-être, admit Harry, mais très bonnes ou parfaites, tu sais très bien que non !

Tout en parlant, il avait posé sa propre main sur celle de Lucius, car cette dernière remontait déjà assez haut sur sa cuisse.

- Enfin, tu te décides à reconnaître mon talent en potions !

- En potions je ne l'ai jamais contesté, protesta Harry, en pédagogie par contre, franchement tu as du travail !

Lucius s'était sagement arrêté là où Harry avait mis sa main, mais sa main gauche prit immédiatement le relais pour venir caresser la peau douce du cou de son compagnon d'un pouce léger. Et il décida que le moment était propice pour laisser légèrement passer son attraction vélane. Oh, pas beaucoup, mais juste un peu pour amadouer tranquillement Harry. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était certainement pas pour discuter sur les potions qu'Harry et Severus étaient venus le rejoindre, mais au moins Harry avait pour l'instant légèrement oublié le but de sa venue.

Il ouvrit ensuite de grands yeux qu'il voulait innocent lorsque ses compagnons se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers lui, et que Severus siffla :

- Lucius ! Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

- Oui, répondit-il tranquillement. Tu vas dire à Harry où est ton livre, aller le chercher toi-même rapidement s'il est à la Tanière et Harry va obtenir un magnifique Optimal à son aspic. En même temps, Drago en profitera également, ce sera parfait. Maintenant, passons au véritable sujet pour lequel vous êtes venus là tous les deux.

Ce faisant, sa main avait abandonné la cuisse d'Harry pour venir se placer sous son menton et, juste après avoir terminé sa phrase, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Il fut soulagé de constater que ce dernier lui répondait sans hésitation.

Harry savourait, pour une fois sans aucune arrière-pensée, ce baiser voulu par Lucius. Il gémit doucement quand ce dernier commença à l'explorer lentement, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il prenait soin de lui, qu'il l'amadouait. Il sentait également les mains de Severus le parcourir avec légèreté, sans insistance. Il sursauta bien un peu lorsqu'il sentit justement l'une d'entre elle se glisser lentement sur son ventre, l'explorant en douceur, mais aussitôt Lucius murmura contre ses lèvres :

- Juste un peu. Juste quelques caresses. Juste pour que tu comprennes que, même si nous allons beaucoup plus loin quand nous sommes seuls Severus et moi, nous n'allons pas te presser.

Il avait ponctué sa phrase de plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres. Et il continua encore :

- Nous sommes peut-être encore loin de l'union, Harry, mais je veux que tu commences à t'abandonner un peu. Que tu nous laisses te donner du plaisir. Que tu expérimentes tranquillement avec nous.

- C'est pas facile, souffla Harry en retour, son œil inquiet baissé vers la main de Severus qui avait commencé à déboutonner un bouton de sa chemise.

Lucius l'obligea à remonter le regard vers lui et il répondit gentiment :

- Tu ne risques absolument rien sauf d'être torturé par les effleurements de Severus qui sait être parfaitement diabolique et manquer de te faire mourir de frustration juste avec la pulpe de ses doigts.

Pendant qu'il parlait Severus avait terminé d'ouvrir un bouton et avait lentement glissé ses doigts sur la peau tant convoitée. Harry sursauta encore une fois légèrement au contact, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, les doigts de Severus n'étaient pas froids. Ils étaient bien chaud, et commençaient à dessiner des formes imaginaires au-dessus de son nombril avec lenteur. Il se contracta involontairement lorsque les doigts passèrent un peu plus sur le côté, s'attirant par là même un murmure de Severus :

- Mmm … Chatouilleux par là ?

Il ne put que sourire et hocher la tête. Il était soulagé car la voix avait été exempte de tout sarcasme et s'était juste montrée gentiment taquine. Et il ne put retenir un léger rire lorsque Lucius déclara de façon assez gourmande contre ses lèvres qu'il ne cessait de picorer :

- Il faudra absolument que tu me montres, Severus.

- Tu chercheras toi-même, contra Severus, ce sera bien plus agréable pour lui ! Et puis, lâche-lui un peu les lèvres !

Dès que Lucius s'éloigna quelque peu de lui, Harry sentit la main de Severus venir prendre son épaule et le tourner vers lui, abandonnant par là même les caresses sur son ventre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Severus ne se jeta pas sur ses lèvres, il prit au contraire tout son temps pour parsemer l'ensemble de son visage de baisers, avant de venir quémander sa bouche. Ce fut plutôt Harry du coup qui lui ravit un peu plus brutalement les lèvres, avide de contact, de sensations. Il sentait le désir monter en lui, et ne s'inquiétait pas cette fois des mains de Lucius qui découvraient lentement chaque courbe de son dos, à travers le tissu de sa chemise, certes, sans plonger plus bas que la ceinture de son pantalon, mais avec une certaine fermeté malgré tout.

Lorsque Severus et Harry se séparèrent, le souffle un peu plus court, Lucius dit à mi-voix :

- Je crois qu'il est temps de se séparer pour la nuit.

Il se délecta alors du regard légèrement réprobateur d'Harry quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

- Je croyais que nous devions y aller lentement pour ne pas t'effaroucher ?

Harry fut franchement à deux doigts de lui tirer la langue et il s'accrocha un peu à Lucius quand ce dernier effaça de ses lèvres la moue boudeuse qu'il affichait. Il finit par marmonner, plus pour lui même que pour ses compagnons :

- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être nul !

- C'est faux, répondit Lucius avec une certaine force. Tu …

- Mais même Drago a sauté dans les bras de Remus !

- Drago est le veela, ce que tu n'es pas ! Contra à nouveau Lucius assez sèchement. Ce qui veut dire, et crois-moi, j'en connais un rayon, que tout son être le pousse vers son compagnon, notamment sur le plan physique. Lui ne ressent aucun doute concernant ses sentiments, il ne veut qu'une seule chose : plaire et toujours plaire à son compagnon ! Et Remus n'étant pas un homme timide sur le plan physique, bien entendu Drago s'est jeté dans son lit !

- Et moi je …

- Et toi, tu as dix-sept ans, pas d'expérience, absolument aucun gène veela pour te jeter dans mes bras. Ensuite, je sais très bien que le fait que nous soyons deux te rend la tâche plus difficile. Et pour terminer, et je suis sincèrement désolé si j'ai pu te laisser croire le contraire, ce n'est pas une course, nous n'avons pas de délai à respecter ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Ce qui est le plus important à mes yeux actuellement, c'est que nous apprenions à nous faire confiance, et à nous soutenir à trois. Le reste viendra tout à fait naturellement.

Harry le regarda d'un air dubitatif, mais Lucius avait vraiment l'air sérieux, sans aucune trace de moquerie ou de sarcasme sur le visage. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête, et fut partagé entre le regret et le soulagement de repartir seul vers son appartement, non sans que Lucius puis Severus ne l'aient fermement embrassé sur les lèvres.


	31. Le professeur Dumbledore

Vous voyez ? Je suis pile à l'heure pour cette parution encore.

Donc non, je ne délaisse pas Veela d'abord au profit de ma traduction, que personne ne s'inquiète. J'irai au bout, j'ai noté tout un tas d'idées qui me font dire que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines et que dans un an on risque encore d'y être …

Sur ce … je vous laisse avec ce chapitre …

_Chapitre 31 : Le professeur Dumbledore_

Lucius et Severus regardèrent Harry refermer la porte de son appartement, puis se sourirent, assez contents d'eux-mêmes. Le jeune compagnon n'avait pas explosé pour la porte, avait commencé à confier ses craintes, et s'était laissé un peu allé à être câliné sans pour autant que Lucius ne fasse vraiment usage de son attraction vélane.

- Il n'a tout de même pas beaucoup discuté, commenta enfin Severus.

- Je ne suis pas trop d'accord, répondit Lucius. Il a avoué lui-même un peu ses craintes, même si je suis sûr qu'il nous en cache encore, et maintenant il faut le temps qu'il digère bien mes propres paroles, ainsi que nos actes bien sûr. C'est comme ça qu'il comprendra qu'on va doucement l'apprivoiser, sans pour autant le forcer.

- Tu en parles comme d'un chaton !

- Et c'en est un à bien des égards ! Je le ferai miauler et quémander mes caresses, sois-en sûr ! Affirma Lucius avec un rictus amusé. Après tout, ce ne fera que le deuxième chaton que j'apprivoise … Le premier a bien grandi, mais est toujours aussi avide de caresses, continua-t-il en se rapprochant de son compagnon.

Severus se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, mais ne protesta pas : c'était inutile, Lucius avait tout à fait raison. Il laissa son veela le guider vers la chambre. Cet interlude avec Harry l'avait fait abaisser ses défenses bien plus qu'il ne le pensait au départ et il avait besoin de la force de Lucius, de l'amour de son veela en cet instant précis. En un mot comme en cent, il avait besoin d'être pris en charge par son amour, d'être rassuré encore et toujours sur la profondeur des sentiments qui les animaient tous les deux.

* * *

Harry, de son côté, était entré machinalement dans sa chambre et se préparait pour la nuit sans vraiment faire attention à son environnement. Il repassait sans cesse dans sa tête les minutes qui venaient de se passer, ses doutes, ses hésitations, la fermeté de Lucius dans ses paroles, la délicatesse des deux dans leurs caresses. Il commençait à entrevoir que l'union ne serait peut-être pas si difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait encore en début de soirée. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient raillé ses peurs, ses réticences. C'est parce qu'il était entièrement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta violemment lorsque, installé dans son lit, il entendit une voix connue sur sa gauche :

- Et bien, mon cher Harry, jamais je ne t'avais vu si perdu dans tes pensées …

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

Pour le coup, il s'était à nouveau assis, et il se jeta sur ses lunettes pour les poser sur son nez. Non, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien le professeur Dumbledore, dans son tableau, qui était là maintenant sur le mur de gauche de sa chambre avec ses éternels yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes.

-Que faites-vous là ? Interrogea Harry. Vous ne devriez pas plutôt être dans votre … enfin, le bureau du McGonagall maintenant ?

Le professeur Dumbledore eut un large sourire et secoua négativement la tête :

- Oh non, mon cher Harry, je ne tiens pas du tout à ce que Severus commence à me cuisiner comme il en a le secret ! Et c'est avec toi particulièrement que je veux m'entretenir …

Alors que le professeur Dumbledore se taisait, Harry le foudroya soudainement du regard :

- Vous saviez ! Vous saviez depuis un an !

- Je savais quoi, mon garçon ?

- Ah, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! Pesta Harry. Vous saviez que j'étais le compagnon de Lucius et vous ne m'avez rien dit !

Le professeur Dumbledore commença par hocher longuement la tête, puis reprit avec un léger sourire :

- Puisque tu en es à Lucius, j'imagine que ça ne va pas trop mal entre vous ?

- Ne changez pas de sujet ! Cria Harry. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

- Mais je te l'ai expliqué Harry, je ne voulais pas te mettre ça sur tes épaules alors que tu venais juste de perdre Sirius et d'apprendre la prophétie. Tu n'es pas le seul à qui je l'ai dissimulé : je n'ai rien dit non plus à Severus, car l'emprisonnement de Lucius était déjà très difficile à supporter pour lui, sans compter son délicat travail aux côtés de Voldemort.

- Au début, oui, mais plus tard dans l'année ? Quand vous avez commencé à me parler des horcruxes ?

- Parce qu'il était impensable de vous mettre au courant, Severus et toi, alors que Lucius était encore emprisonné. Parce que je n'avais strictement aucun moyen de le faire sortir d'Azkaban, tu sais bien que Scrimgeour ne m'apprécie pas et ne m'aurait pas écouté. Il tenait un mangemort, il n'allait pas le relâcher ainsi ! Si je vous avais dit la vérité, je vous connais suffisamment tous les deux pour savoir que vous auriez réduit Poudlard en cendres avant de tenter de vous écouter l'un l'autre ! Il n'y avait que Lucius pour vous empêcher de vous sauter à la gorge ! J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour préparer cette année Harry, tout mettre en ordre de marche pour ce que je pense être la dernière ligne droite contre Voldemort.

- Les horcruxes ?

- Pas seulement Harry. L'Ordre est prêt à admettre un certain nombre de choses de ta part sans trop poser de questions. J'ai infligé un certain nombre de discussions à Severus dont tu étais le sujet principal et, malgré lui, il te connaît un peu mieux. Le jeune Drago est également en vie, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire ! Merlin, j'ai bien cru que ce pauvre enfant allait finir par vraiment tuer des innocents avant d'arriver à mettre Severus en position de me tuer !

- Et mais c'est grâce à moi qu'il ne l'a pas fait ! S'écria Harry.

- Certes, et je t'en suis grandement reconnaissant ! Maintenant, dis-moi tout, as-tu réussi à avancer … à Gringotts par exemple ?

Harry retint au dernier moment sa question, réfléchit quelques secondes, puis dit calmement :

- Vous avez lu par dessus l'épaule du professeur McGonagall, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien, mon cher Harry, je constate que quelques jours ou semaines près de Lucius et de Severus ont déjà eu de l'influence sur toi … Avant tu m'aurais demandé comment je le savais …

- Alors puisque j'ai appris à réfléchir, railla Harry, pouvez-vous maintenant me dire pourquoi vous voulez un tel secret concernant les horcruxes ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à l'Ordre ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Severus ?

- Ah, par contre, tu n'as pas changé à toujours poser des questions ! Ceci dit, maintenant que tu as encore survécu à la destruction d'un nouvel horcruxe, je pense effectivement pouvoir te révéler le raisonnement qui m'a fait mettre cette lourde tâche sur tes épaules.

- Oui, enfin celui-là, si Drago n'avait pas été là, je serai mort !

- Raconte-moi cela, dit lentement Dumbledore sans le quitter des yeux.

Harry lui raconta donc ce que Remus lui avait raconté sur son sauvetage au soir de sa descente dans Gringotts. Le professeur sembla réfléchir un moment puis finit par dire :

- Rien de tout ceci n'est de nature à me faire changer d'avis. Je continue de penser, vois-tu, que toi et toi seul est en mesure de détruire les Horcruxes de Voldemort.

- Pourquoi uniquement moi ?

- Parce que Tom t'a marqué, Harry. Il a fait de toi son égal. Les horcruxes sont le produit d'une magie particulièrement noire, et il n'existe que peu de références sur eux, tellement ils sont maléfiques et issus de la malédiction d'un sorcier. De sorte que nous sommes peut-être les premiers, toi et moi, à s'être attaqués à la destruction de certains d'entre eux. Vois-tu, pour moi, la destruction de la bague n'a pas seulement résulté en l'affaiblissement sans cesse grandissant de mon corps tout au long de l'année dernière. Non, le plus insidieux de tout étaient ces fragments d'âme qui ne cessait de vouloir envahir mon esprit et contre lesquels j'ai dû lutter pied à pied, nuit et jour pendant tout ce temps.

- Vous voulez dire que

Harry en continua pas sa phrase, horrifié.

- Oui, Harry, le morceau d'âme de Tom tenait à tout prix à s'accrocher à moi, à envahir mon être, mon cerveau, car j'étais la seule personne vivante disponible pour recevoir ce morceau d'âme lorsque j'ai détruit son réceptacle.

- Mais, et moi ? Croassa péniblement Harry.

- Toi ? Tu as détruit sans aucun problème le journal de Tom, puis cette coupe, sans que son âme ne vienne tenter de s'accrocher à toi. Elle ne peut pas le faire, puisque tu as été marqué de la magie même de Voldemort. Et donc, privée de tout réceptacle possible, ce morceau d'âme finit enfin par se dissoudre.

- Mais … Et Ginny ? S'écria Harry. Elle était là dans la chambre des secrets ! Et le dragon, et le gobelin, ils étaient là également à Gringotts ! Je n'étais pas seul à chaque fois !

- Un dragon et un gobelin ne peuvent pas recevoir un morceau d'âme humaine, mon garçon, c'est tout simplement impossible. Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas qu'un réceptacle puisse être un être vivant. Quant à la jeune Ginny, elle a été protégée par la façon même dont tu as détruit le réceptacle du morceau d'âme. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu avais enfoncé le crochet du basilic dans le journal, ce faisant, non seulement tu détruisais le réceptacle, mais également le morceau d'âme, rien ne peut résister à la corruption du venin du basilic.

- Alors, il faut que je sois vraiment seul pour détruire les horcruxes ? Souffla Harry démoralisé.

- Oui et non. Tu pourras être accompagné pour détruire les protections mises par Voldemort autour de ses horcruxes, mais au moment de la destruction même du réceptacle, oui, il faudra que tu sois seul.

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par demander :

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à l'Ordre ? En particulier Severus ? Après tout, ils seraient certainement plus compétents que moi pour chercher, non ?

- Compétents ? C'est possible, mais là n'est pas le problème : toutes les personnes faisant partie de l'Ordre répugnent à mettre ta vie en jeu. Pas seulement la tienne, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Harry allait protester, c'est la vie de tous les plus jeunes qu'ils répugnent à exposer. Donc, je sais très bien qu'ils seraient tous tentés de se sacrifier pour que tu n'aies rien à faire de ton côté, que tu restes en sécurité …

- Ils seraient prêts à ?

Harry s'était étranglé sur ses derniers mots, et le professeur Dumbledore reprit à mi-voix :

- A sacrifier leur vie, oui. A accepter de recevoir le morceau d'âme de Voldemort en eux et ensuite à se suicider. Quant à Severus, comment aurai-je pu lui dire, et risquer ainsi qu'il tente cette destruction avec Lucius et la mort, te fermant ainsi ta plus grande chance de bonheur ?

Le professeur Dumbledore fit alors quelque chose qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu faire : il bailla longuement. Ensuite, il le regarda par dessus ses lunettes et dit simplement :

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir converser plus longuement avec toi ce soir, Harry, je sens que je n'ai déjà plus les idées claires, mais je t'en prie, réfléchit bien à tout ce que je viens de te dire avant de prendre des risques inconsidérés …

Le professeur Dumbledore ferma alors les yeux dans son tableau et se mit à ronfler doucement, laissant un Harry particulièrement frustré de ne pouvoir lui poser toutes les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Le dire à Lucius et Severus ? Continuer à leur cacher alors même que leurs rapports s'amélioraient sensiblement ? Et Hermione et Ron qui voulait tant s'investir avec lui pour cette recherche, si jamais il le disait à Lucius et Severus, comment le prendraient-il ? Se sentiraient-il mis sur la touche ? Vexés si jamais les deux hommes prenaient toute cette recherche en main alors qu'ils l'avaient tant aidé l'année précédente ? Et Dumbledore : il voulait encore lui demander s'il n'aurait pas une autre piste sur le médaillon, sur le fameux R.A.B. inconnu qui avait voulu doubler Voldemort ? Et est-ce que le vieux directeur avait eu le temps de lui dire absolument tout ce qu'il savait sur les horcruxes, ou avait-il encore d'autre connaissance ?

Ah, franchement, c'était agaçant ! Avoir Dumbledore ronflant sous son nez, sans pouvoir lui poser de question, alors même qu'il en avait encore plus maintenant qu'avant de commencer cette conversation ! Il jeta un regard noir au portrait, et se renfonça sous ses couvertures. Il finit par s'endormir assez tard, toutes les pensées se mélangeant dans sa tête. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il se fit une promesse : il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Ron et Hermione seuls, sans la présence encombrante de Drago, avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit à Lucius et Severus.

* * *

Harry dut attendre une bonne semaine de cours avant de voir enfin cette occasion se présenter. Pendant ce laps de temps, il n'avait pas avancé d'un seul pas, ou presque : Dumbledore s'était inscrit aux abonnés absent de son tableau, Voldemort ne s'était pas manifesté pour l'aider dans sa recherche de horcruxes, le monde sorcier continuait de parler de l'effondrement du viaduc peu de temps après le passage du Poudlard Express, en bref, rien ne bougeait. Seule sa relation avec Lucius et Severus avançait quelque peu, au moins de son point de vue : il se sentait de plus en plus détendu avec les deux hommes, les rejoignait maintenant spontanément dans leur appartement pour quelques baisers et caresses bienvenus. Oh certes, les deux adultes devaient bien trouver qu'ils ne progressaient guère de leur point de vue, mais pour lui, se retrouver déjà torse nu ou presque avec eux, avec leurs mains qui le parcouraient et les siennes qui partaient dans leur propre exploration était déjà un grand pas. Il apprenait tout simplement à leur faire réellement confiance, ce qui n'était pas du luxe compte-tenu de leurs relations pas si éloignées que ça concernant Severus.

Enfin, il trouva l'occasion lorsqu'il vit Drago empêtré dans une discussion de botanique avec Neville, il fit signe à Ron et Hermione et dit simplement :

- Je vais prendre un peu l'air dehors.

Ils n'échangèrent que des banalités jusqu'à arriver dans le parc où ils s'isolèrent non loin du lac. Dès qu'ils furent confortablement installés sur l'herbe, Harry commença :

- J'ai vu le professeur Dumbledore. Dans son tableau, précisa-t-il alors que ses deux amis ouvraient de grands yeux.

- Mais où ça ? Souffla Hermione.

- Il y en a un dans ma chambre, expliqua Harry. D'après lui, il a demandé à être dans ma chambre pour échapper à Severus, mais je pense que ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité, encore une fois !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Ron.

- Toutes ces années, sans me mentir réellement, Dumbledore ne m'a jamais dit l'entière vérité, je ne vois pas pourquoi il commencerait maintenant ! Pesta Harry.

- Harry ! Tu exagères, admonesta Hermione.

- Pas du tout ! Enfin, Hermione, il était au courant depuis mes seize ans que j'étais lié à Lucius et Severus, mes seize ans, tu entends ? Ca veut dire que toute l'année dernière il avait le loisir de me l'apprendre, ou au moins de m'enseigner les bases indispensables concernant les veelas !

- Mais il pensait sûrement que tu savais tout ça !

- Ah oui ? Et qui me l'aurait dit ? Les Dursley ? Tu crois sincèrement que Sirius a eu le temps ? Non, c'est un manipulateur de première classe, qui utilise ses pions, nous, à son envie et selon le but qu'il s'est fixé !

- Tu ne peux pas penser ça, Harry, s'écria encore Hermione choquée, alors que Ron le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.

- Si, je le peux ! Contra Harry avec force. Enfin, vous ne voyez rien ? Est-ce que vous pouvez nier qu'il ne nous donne les informations dont il dispose qu'au compte-goutte ? Que personne n'a la somme des informations, simplement des « conseils » à suivre ! Ce sont plutôt des ordres que des conseils d'ailleurs ! Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas finalement une bonne chose, mais le fait est là, Hermione, avec lui, on avance complètement à l'aveuglette ! Enfin, il manipule même Severus, puisqu'il s'est bien gardé aussi de lui dire que j'étais le deuxième compagnon de Lucius ! Remus qu'il a envoyé aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre l'année dernière sauf à Poudlard ! Drago qu'il a laissé s'empêtré dans ses tentatives d'assassinat ! L'Ordre au grand complet qui finalement a reçu l'ordre de ne pas se poser de questions, de ne pas ME poser de questions mais de me suivre !

- C'est effrayant la façon dont tu dis ça, murmura Ron.

- C'est pour ça que je le traite de manipulateur ! Sans compter la dernière petite chose qu'il a fini par m'avouer au sujet des horcruxes, mais qu'il s'était bien gardé de me dire jusque là même s'il n'en était pas sûr !

Après un temps de silence sous le regard particulièrement inquiet d'Hermione, il finit par lâcher :

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir détruire un horcruxe parce que le morceau d'âme qu'il contient ne tentera pas de prendre possession de moi.

Hermione eut un hoquet d'horreur en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche et Ron écarquilla encore un peu plus les yeux en balbutiant :

- Tu veux dire que …

- Je veux dire que l'année dernière, oui, Dumbledore a lutté toute l'année contre un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort qui tentait de prendre possession de lui, certainement comme un morceau avait dû prendre possession de Quirell !

- Mais … ce morceau là, alors ? Finit par demander Hermione d'une voix blanche, il est définitivement détruit ?

- Je n'en sais absolument rien ! Cracha Harry. Comment savoir si le sortilège de Severus a tué juste Dumbledore ou s'il a détruit le morceau d'âme en plus ? Selon lui, le morceau contenu dans le journal de Voldemort a été tué car j'ai utilisé le crochet du basilic. Mais le reste, je n'en sais rien ! Et il m'a dit qu'il pensait que Voldemort en avait fait sept …

- Sept morceaux, oui, mais le dernier morceau, c'est tout de même lui ? Souffla Hermione.

- J'espère vraiment, Hermione ! Déjà que je n'ai aucune idée de savoir ce que sont et où sont les autres !

Ils restèrent quelques minutes plongés dans leurs pensées, puis Hermione finit par demander :

- Pourquoi est-ce que un morceau d'âme ne peut pas prendre possession de toi, Harry ?

- Parce qu'il m'a marqué comme son égal, comme le dit la prophétie, selon Dumbledore.

- Alors si je résume : les horcruxes sont protégés par de la puissante magie noire, ensuite pour détruire vraiment le horcruxe, tu dois détruire l'objet, mais être seul quand tu fais ça pour que le morceau d'âme n'ait nulle part à s'accrocher. Il y a deux horcruxes détruit avec certitude, et un potentiellement. Ca nous en fait trois à chercher et à détruire, plus Voldemort. Pour les indices, nous avons le faux médaillon avec les initiales R.A.B. Et nous devons chercher les lieux qui ont marqué Voldemort dans son enfance mais sans certitude puisqu'il a tout de même confié deux objets à deux de ses plus fidèles mangemorts …

Les mines s'allongèrent devant ce triste bilan. Et enfin, Harry finit par dire :

- Et avec ça, je ne sais même pas si je dois en parler à Lucius et Severus …

- Dumbledore ne t'a pas dit pourquoi il n'en n'avait pas parlé à l'Ordre du Phénix ? Demanda Ron.

- Selon lui, certains membres de l'Ordre auraient préféré se sacrifier plutôt que de me jeter dans la bataille …

- Ce n'est pas forcément faux, répondit Hermione pensive.

- Mais je refuse qu'ils fassent ça ! S'emporta Harry. Si je peux, moi, détruire un horcruxe sans dommage, ils doivent me le laisser !

- Je pense que tu auras de la barbe blanche avant que tu ne fasses comprendre ça à la maman de Ron, pointa Hermione.

- Donc, la solution est de continuer à me taire ?

- D'un autre côté, Lucius et Severus sont faits d'un autre bois que Mme Weasley. Je ne dis pas, car je pense franchement le contraire, que Lucius ne fera pas rempart de son propre corps pour te protéger, mais ils raisonnent tout de même plus froidement. S'il ne te reste que l'objet qui contient le morceau d'âme à détruire, ils pourront peut-être admettre de te laisser seul.

- Le problème, c'est le peut-être …

- D'un autre côté, leur expérience de la magie noire serait tout de même fort appréciable à mon avis …

- Et de toute façon, vu comment ça se termine toujours, grommela Ron, quoi qu'ils fassent, on terminera toujours seuls, Harry restant le dernier … Depuis six ans, c'est la même chose, il n'y a pas de raison que ça s'arrête comme ça !

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de décréter :

- Alors, je vais leur dire.

- Et comment tu vas faire pour les empêcher de t'enfermer dans le château ? Demanda Hermione avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Je vais jouer sur leurs sentiments, rétorqua Harry assez cyniquement. Les leurs entre eux, ceux que Lucius éprouve pour moi, et … éventuellement les miens.

Hermione le contempla quelques secondes, puis elle hocha la tête. Enfin, elle reprit la parole :

- Il ne va pas tarder à y avoir un autre problème Harry. Il s'appelle Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Gronda Harry.

- C'est plutôt ce qu'il ne fait pas, rétorqua Hermione. Certes, il est toujours collé à toi, mais il n'a pas l'air d'agir comme un jeune veela transis amoureux …

- Encore heureux ! S'horrifia Harry.

- Mais ça commence à jaser dans les dortoirs, énonça Ron. C'est même devenu le sujet principal de conversation le soir entre Seamus et Dean. Neville essaye de ne pas trop s'en mêler, mais même moi, j'ai remarqué qu'il en était étonné !

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? Demanda Harry sèchement.

- Il va falloir qu'il se montre un peu plus démonstratif, affirma Hermione.

- Et puis quoi encore ? S'insurgea Harry. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire qu'il faudrait qu'il me fasse des papouilles devant tout le monde non plus ?

- Si.

Pour le coup, Harry en resta muet de stupeur. Non ses amis blaguaient là ? Il alterna son regard entre les deux, mais ils le fixaient avec sérieux, sans la moindre lueur rieuse dans le regard.

- Vous plaisantez, là ? Demanda-t-il encore faiblement.

- Non, pas du tout. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, dit encore Hermione assez froidement.

- Mais pourquoi ? Gémit Harry.

- Parce j'ai suffisamment lu sur l'union vélane pour savoir que la magie qui passera lors de ton union avec Lucius a des chances d'être ressentie au moins dans la Tour puisqu'elle est assez proche de vos appartements. Et que vous ne serez pas crédibles si vous ne faites pas semblant de vous rapprocher avec Drago. Cette comédie doit absolument tromper tout le monde, Harry, les autres serpentards en premier, mais pas seulement. Tout le château doit continuer à y croire !

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, soupira Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je cours après quatre ou cinq morceaux de mage noir, j'ai un veela sur le dos et je dois faire semblant d'être courtisé par un autre …

- Tout en évitant la jalousie de Remus, car la pleine lune est pour ce soir …

- Génial ! Grommela Harry alors qu'un léger sourire moqueur ornait les lèvres de Ron qui finit par commenter :

- Et dire que je t'enviais ton nom, ta célébrité, ta façon de ne rien pouvoir faire comme les autres il y a quelques années … Maintenant, je trouve qu'être spectateur aux premières loges est bien plus intéressant et amusant …

- Ron !

Les deux voix avaient fusé, pleines de reproches et de ressentiments.

- Quoi ? Rétorqua Ron. Harry déteste être plaint, alors je ne vais pas le faire ! Je tente juste de trouver la partie comique de cette situation, chose indispensable si je ne veux pas déprimer plus.

- Mais il n'y a rien de comique là-dedans ! Protesta Harry.

- Ah mais si, de l'extérieur, je pense que ça va être à hurler de rire. Voir Drago Malefoy être obligé de te séduire au vu et au su de tout le monde, sans exaspérer Remus, sous le nez de son père et de Severus qui devront afficher des mines réjouies de circonstances, là, franchement, c'est drôle !

- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, admit Hermione alors qu'un léger sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Harry resta encore quelques secondes pétrifiés, puis voyant les sourires qui s'élargissaient sur les lèvres de Ron et Hermione, il prit conscience de l'humour de la situation, même s'il en était un acteur tout à fait involontaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils riaient tous les trois de bon cœur, imaginant par avance la tête de leurs trois professeurs, celle de Ginny également lorsqu'elle verrait le tableau.

Leur hilarité ne s'était pas calmée lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, et il s'attirèrent quelques regards curieux, notamment de leur propre maison. Ils prirent alors conscience que Drago semblait les attendre, l'air assez tendu, en compagnie de Neville. Cette bonne séance de rire avait eu pour effet de détendre suffisamment Harry pour qu'il se permettre d'abattre sa main sans ménagement sur l'épaule de son soi-disant veela en disant, d'une voix pleine de gaieté :

- Ne le prend pas pour toi, mais tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir pourquoi on rit.

Drago lui jeta un regard si suspicieux qu'il dut ajouter :

- C'est juste que je crois que tu n'as pas encore mesuré tout ce que ça impliquait d'être lié à moi …

Drago dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas répliquer vertement, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il avait raillé la célébrité d'Harry pendant six ans, il ne pouvait absolument pas la dénigrer en tant que Jack Donson. Et puis de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre écart ce soir-là en particulier. Il voulait avoir la pleine et entière coopération d'Harry juste après le dîner, il ne serait pas de bon ton de le rembarrer maintenant. Il arriva donc à prononcer aimablement :

- J'ai hâte que tu me montres, au contraire.

Il fut assez désemparé de constater que cette simple remarque fasse pouffer ce fichu trio infernal. Il finit par interroger Neville du regard et ce dernier se borna à hausser les épaules en disant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry finira bien par de dire de quoi il en retourne !

Drago dut donc se résigner à endurer les larges sourires, ainsi que les brusques reprises de rire de la part des trois lorsque leurs regards passaient sur lui ou sur la table des professeurs, mais il n'y avait aucune parole échangée.

Enfin le dessert fini, Drago se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry et murmura :

- J'ai besoin que tu viennes à l'appartement avec moi maintenant, Harry !

Harry sursauta bien un peu en le sentant si proche et, repensant à ce dont ils avaient parlé avec Ron et Hermione, il ne put empêcher une certaine rougeur d'envahir ses joues. Drago avait lu dans leurs pensées pour se permettre pour la première fois ce genre d'attitude à ce moment précis ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour acquiescer car il avait croisé le regard franchement moqueur de Ron et ne voulait pas éclater de rire au nez de Drago. Il fallait que la mascarade tienne, leur avait bien martelé Hermione malgré tout lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés au château, et ça passait par ne pas tenter d'humilier le jeune veela de quelque façon que ce soit. Ils sortirent donc sous les regards curieux non seulement d'Hermione et de Ron, mais également d'une grande partie de la table des Gryffondors, ainsi que de quelques Serdaigles. Ils ne notèrent pas les brefs regards interrogateurs que se lançaient Lucius et Severus. Ces derniers étaient assez chagrinés de constater que Drago sortait de table bien plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumé, car ils avaient une parfaite connaissance du calendrier de la pleine lune, et une douloureuse conscience de l'absence de Remus à la table professorale. C'est ainsi que, d'un commun accord, ils se décidèrent également à sortir de table plus tôt, mais alors qu'ils amorçaient tranquillement une retraite vers leur appartement pour s'assurer, en tout cas pour Lucius, que son fils n'allait pas faire l'ânerie de sa vie, ils furent interceptées par le professeur Chourave qui les gronda gentiment :

- Allons Steven, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous allez coller aux basques de votre fils et de son compagnon tout de même ? Laissez-leur un peu de temps pour se découvrir à ces enfants !

Lucius dut faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour lui répondre aimablement, avec le sourire :

- Ma chère Pomona, sachez-bien que je ne suis pas homme à me mettre entre un veela et son compagnon, seulement, voyez-vous, il n'y a pas longtemps encore, M. Potter a vitupéré tout ce qu'il savait contre son union, je me contente donc de me rapprocher de mon fils dans le cas où il aurait besoin de moi …

- Mais enfin, même de votre place, vous n'avez pu manquer la rougeur et l'embarras de M. Potter lorsqu'il a quitté la table ! Rien et personne ne me fera croire que ces deux jeunes gens sont partis faire leurs devoirs bien sagement !

- Pomona, s'écria le professeur McGonagall légèrement amusée, ne croyez vous pas que vous devriez laisser Steven juger lui-même de la pertinence de sa présence ?

- Et vous, Minerva, ne croyez-vous pas que le père devrait laisser un peu son fils séduire son compagnon ? Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous Andrew en tant que compagnon ?

- Je suis assez d'accord avec Steven, j'avoue redouter encore un peu les éclats possibles de M. Potter, d'autant qu'il est assez réputé pour son tempérament pour le moins explosif, non ? Enfin, pour autant que je puisse en juger d'après le nombre impressionnant de retenues qu'il a pu collecter au cours de ces dernières années …

- Oh tout cela n'est rien. Si vous avez épluché cela, vous aurez pu remarquer que notre ancien collègue Severus semblait se délecter de toujours mettre en retenue le pauvre enfant, intervint le professeur Flitwick. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de lui, pendant ou en dehors des cours ! Et je ne crois pas que vous vous ferez apprécier de lui en le surveillant tout le temps, le pauvre, lui qui n'aime pas étaler sa vie privée …

Lucius en était réduit à serrer les mâchoires d'exaspération : ils s'étaient donnés le mot ou quoi ? C'était une conspiration contre lui ? Il finit donc par lâcher avec un sourire assez figé :

- Je vous rassure, je ne vais certainement pas débarquer ainsi dans leur appartement, mais vous me permettrez tout de même de me rendre dans le mien pour continuer mon travail ?

Oui, oui, il reprenait certains accents purement Malefoy, mais là, il n'y pouvait rien ! C'était un cas de force majeure !

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils sortirent donc de la Grande Salle et traversèrent le château au pas de charge, empruntant dès qu'ils le pouvaient les raccourcis que Severus connaissait. Ils prirent bien la précaution d'entrer dans leur appartement, mais Lucius se rua aussitôt dans le couloir discret qui menait à l'appartement des deux plus jeunes et tambourina vivement à la porte.

- C'est ouvert, répondit la voix assez moqueuse d'Harry.

Et il comprit la raison de ce ton lorsqu'il ajouta à son entrée :

- Mais c'est trop tard ! Drago est déjà parti jouer au petit chaperon rouge …

Hein ? Mais de quoi il parlait là ?

Severus, lui, avait parfaitement sais l'allusion et il soupira :

- Il est déjà parti voir Remus ! On t'expliquera plus tard l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge, en attendant, si se dépêche, on peut peut-être le rattraper …

- Ah oui ? Demanda Harry assez sarcastique. Tu sais arriver à l'appartement de Remus en trois minutes, toi ?

- Il faut au moins dix minutes pour atteindre le bureau de défense, cingla Severus en retour, cinq par les passages secrets que je connais. Viens Lucius, il faut courir !

- Et trois par les passages de Remus, insista Harry en chantonnant.

- Et tu te fiches complètement de ce qui peut arriver à Drago ? S'emporta Lucius.

- Dans un certain sens, oui, avoua tranquillement Harry. Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? La vérité ou un tissu de mensonges ? J'ai appris à tolérer Drago parce que je n'y peux rien, mais non, je n'en suis pas encore rendu à l'apprécier ! Et avant de me reprocher quoi que ce soit, je vous conseille de vous demander honnêtement si vous commencez à apprécier Ron et Hermione ou si vous ne faites que les tolérer parce que ce sont mes plus proches amis !

- Mais là c'est mon fils ! Protesta Lucius.

- C'est aussi le parfait abruti qui m'a pollué toutes ma scolarité à Poudlard, et qui s'est délibérément arrangé pour me faire mettre en retenue plus souvent qu'à mon tour avec la complicité non déguisée de Severus.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas qu'il court le risque de se faire mordre par Remus ? Tenta Severus pour le faire culpabiliser.

- Je croyais qu'il était de mauvais ton de se mettre entre un veela et son compagnon ? Contra Harry. En plus, pour cette fois, il fait totalement honneur à sa nouvelle maison : il a le courage de ses actes, ce qui est franchement une première le concernant.

- Il n'est pas lâche, protesta encore Lucius, quoiqu'un peu plus faiblement.

- Ah oui ? Et bien permets-moi d'en douter un peu, railla Harry. Fourbe, rusé, débrouillard pour retourner la situation à son avantage, certes, mais courageux, ça reste encore à démontrer sur le long terme ! Attends, en troisième année, il était presque prêt à pleurer lorsqu'Hermione l'a menacé de sa baguette ! Ah oui, jouer les gros bras dans la brigade d'Ombrage, ça lui allait bien ! Avoir plus de pouvoir que les autres pour pouvoir les menacer, ça c'était réellement pour lui, mais ça n'est pas être courageux, ça !

Lucius se tourna lentement vers Severus et finit par demander d'une voix posée :

- C'est vrai ?

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est un guérisseur, rétorqua sèchement Severus. Je ne sais pas qui est l'origine de quoi, mais c'est un fait, tu n'arriveras jamais à faire de Drago un combattant, parce que sa magie ne s'y prête pas et qu'il n'a absolument pas les tripes pour le faire. N'en sois pas déçu pour autant, il a une très grande force, la guérison, mais tu sais comme moi que la magie est équilibrée, à cette force répond une aussi grande faiblesse.

- Pourquoi Remus arrive-t-il à le faire combattre alors ? Pointa Lucius.

- Par ce que c'est son compagnon et son dominant. En un certain sens, je pense que Drago sait qu'il est dans le meute de Remus, et il obéit à son chef de meute, trouille ou non. Si son dominant l'oblige au combat, il le fait, même si intérieurement il prendrait bien ses jambes à son cou. Entre deux maux, il choisit le moindre : le combat à la place du courroux de son dominant. Il faudra t'y faire : ton autorité paternelle n'y pourra rien, seul Remus peut lui donner l'influx nécessaire pour qu'il domine sa peur du combat.

- Tout ceci me fait penser à un type de relation que j'abhorre Severus, répondit Lucius froidement.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne nous convient pas, que nous ne la comprenons peut-être pas totalement qu'elle est mauvaise pour Drago, et même pour Remus. Je te signale que j'ai vu une grande différence entre cette année et celle où Remus est venu enseigner précédemment. Cette année, il est resté suffisamment lucide jusqu'à la fin de ses cours pour les assurer sans danger, alors que il ne l'était pas la fois précédente.

- Mais il avait la potion Tue-Loup de Slughorn !

- Et alors ? Tu penses que Slughorn fait de meilleures potions que moi ? Rétorqua Severus d'une voix polaire.

- Non, mais …

- Je lui faisait également il y a trois ans, la seule chose qui fait la différence cette année c'est Drago. Il semble apaiser le loup et crois-moi, je lui en suis profondément reconnaissant.

- Il n'empêche que ce genre de relation est …

- Correcte tant qu'ils le veulent tous les deux, asséna Severus. Mais maintenant que tu as littéralement ruiné toutes nos possibilités de le rejoindre à temps, Harry, pourrais-tu au moins nous expliquer la cause de ton hilarité à table avec Ron et Hermione, précisément ?

Harry était perplexe concernant la discussion des deux hommes, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, mais il était bien en peine de mettre la main dessus. Néanmoins, la question de Severus le ramena à la réalité, et il se sentit soudainement embarrassé. Comment allait-il pouvoir présenter la chose à Lucius ?


	32. Par une nuit de pleine lune

Chapitre 32 : Par une nuit de pleine lune …

Ouf, juste à temps ! Bon, je vais vous laisser avec ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense qu'il va vous plaire …

Bêta : Chibigoku2002

Chapitre 32 : Par une nuit de pleine lune …

Drago avait du prendre sur lui pour ne pas exploser complètement lorsqu'il avait connu la cause de l'hilarité de ces trois fichus gryffondors impossibles ! Il n'avait rien répondu, pincé violemment les lèvres, mais s'était aussitôt juré qu'il ne serait pas question qu'il fasse de fausses avances à Harry. Qu'on se le dise une fois pour toutes, il était uni à Remus et tout dans sa nature lui criait son horreur de tripoter un autre homme. Et de toute façon, là n'était pas sa préoccupation du moment. Il souffla longuement devant la porte de l'appartement de Remus. Il avait parfaitement conscience des risques qu'il encourrait malgré tout : son compagnon avait soigneusement pris sa potion, donc il était censé maîtriser son loup, mais pour une fois, le loup allait être en présence de quelqu'un : comment allait-il réagir ? Quant à la réaction de Remus proprement dite, et bien il verrait bien au matin !

Enfin, il inspira profondément et déverrouilla la porte rapidement. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis d'une main remit les sorts de protections tandis que sa deuxième main s'attaquait déjà à sa chemise pour l'ôter. Il avait à peine replacé le sort de silence qu'un hurlement se fit entendre dans la chambre et il déglutit péniblement. Il déchira plus qu'il n'ôta sa chemise puis déploya rapidement ses ailes. A peine furent-elles étendues qu'il vit la porte de la chambre être arrachée de ses gonds plus qu'ouverte, et il découvrit enfin son compagnon sous sa forme de loup.

Magnifique.

Puissant.

Dangereux.

Ce furent les premiers qualificatifs qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Lorsqu'il entendit ensuite le gémissement qu'il interpréta comme une protestation, il dit doucement :

- Ce n'est que moi, Remus. C'est beaucoup trop dur de te savoir tout seul.

Tout en parlant, il s'avança lentement, puis posa sa baguette sur le bureau, à côté de celle de Remus. Il ne quittait pas Remus des yeux et voyait parfaitement que son compagnon en faisait autant. Il n'était toujours pas taillé en pièces, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Il montra ensuite lentement la chambre de la main et reprit :

- On serait peut-être mieux là-bas, non ?

Le grondement sourd qui sortit de la gorge de Remus le fit stopper sur place, mais il ne recula pas. D'instinct, quand Remus s'avança vers lui à quatre pattes, il s'agenouilla également, avant de s'asseoir sur ses talons. Il savait qu'il ne devait absolument pas défier son dominant en cet instant particulier. Dans cette position, et compte-tenu de la taille accrue de Remus sous sa forme de loup, il était bien le plus petit. Il ferma les yeux ensuite, de peur, quand Remus s'approcha de lui et ouvrit la gueule. Il ne put réprimer un tremblement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud sur son épaule, et ne commença à respirer à nouveau que lorsqu'il comprit que Remus ne faisait usage que de sa langue dans son cou, et ne tentait pas de le mordre. Plusieurs minutes se passèrent ainsi, Remus explorant tranquillement Drago de sa langue. Enfin, un grondement satisfait sortit de la gorge du loup et Drago sentit son museau le pousser franchement dans le dos. Il se remit lentement sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la chambre. Arrivé près du lit, il avait commencé à se retourner vers Remus lorsque ce dernier sauta souplement sur le matelas, puis gronda impérieusement.

- Je viens, je viens, murmura Drago.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter également sur le lit, Remus gronda fortement et posa sa patte avant sur le jean de Drago.

- Je vois, dit Drago avec un léger sourire, ça ne change pas, ça ? Je ne sais pas comment tu comptes vraiment me garder au chaud quand ce sera l'hiver, Remus, tu envisages de dévaliser un magasin d'édredons ?

Seul un grondement impératif lui répondit et Drago se dévêtit entièrement : Remus ne supportait pas qu'il porte la moindre pièce de vêtement dans leur lit. Une fois nu, il monta avec le sourire sur le lit, sans quitter son compagnon des yeux, puis il dit doucement :

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir me mettre sur le dos ce soir … Alors ? Sur le côté ? Sur le ventre ?

Le grondement approbateur qui sortit alors de la gorge de Remus le fit un peu soupirer intérieurement, mais que pouvait-il attendre d'autre ? Il s'allongea donc docilement à plat ventre, ses ailes retombant souplement de chaque côté. Un grondement apaisant se fit entendre dans son dos, et il sentit tout à coup un poids certain peser sur ses fesses. Il aurait bien voulu se redresses pour connaître exactement la position de Remus, mais un grondement sauvage lui interdit de changer de position. Il s'obligea donc à se détendre, à savourer la douceur de la fourrure de Remus sur sa peau, le poids qui le clouait au lit sans être agressif. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par murmurer :

- Je dois dormir dans cette position ?

Et au grondement approbateur qui suivit, il sut qu'il avait raison. Remus avait suffisamment d'emprise sur le loup pour savoir ce qui était bon pour Drago. Le plus jeune avait voulu rejoindre son compagnon, il devait maintenant en assumer les conséquences : Remus prenait extrêmement au sérieux son devoir de s'assurer que Drago poursuivait correctement ses études, et il veillait particulièrement à son sommeil. Même si vingt heures était à peine dépassé, en choisissant de rejoindre son compagnon transformé, Drago était obligé de se coucher à la même heure qu'un enfant de cinq ans, sans regimber.

hr

Pourrais-tu au moins nous expliquer la cause de ton hilarité à table avec Ron et Hermione, précisément ?

Cette phrase de Severus tournait en boucle dans la tête d'Harry. Il finit par souffler, puis relever la tête et dit crânement :

- Vous ne devez pas savoir quels ragots tournent actuellement dans la tour, mais je crois que je vais vous éclairer : tout tourne autour du fait que Drago apparaît bien timoré à mon encontre.

- Timoré ? S'insurgea Lucius. Mais enfin, il est tout le temps collé à toi !

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, susurra Severus. Il passe tout son temps à côté d'Harry, il n'a effectivement aucune marque d'affection qu'on serait en droit d'attendre de lui …

- Encore heureux ! S'étrangla Lucius.

- Oui, mais ça n'est pas crédible, c'est ça ? Pointa encore Severus.

- C'est globalement la conclusion d'Hermione, oui, marmonna Harry assez sombrement. Mais avant que tu ne me demandes quoi que ce soit, je te préviens, Severus, il est hors de question que je laisse Drago m'embrasser ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, vu ?

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Lucius avec chaleur.

- Sauf qu'on ne peut pas risquer de mettre notre couverture en l'air, argumenta Severus. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie que Drago embrasse Harry, mais ils pourraient peut-être faire mine de se tenir la main et se séparer brutalement si on les aperçoit ? Au moins pour la comédie, et laisser entendre qu'ils n'aiment pas les effusions publiques ?

- Mais tu fais ça avec une fille, s'étrangla Harry, et ne me dites pas le contraire, je ne vous l'ai jamais vu faire, et Remus et Drago non plus, Merlin sait pourtant combien ils sont scotchés l'un à l'autre !

- Scot-quoi ? Interrogea Lucius, dérouté.

- Attachés l'un à l'autre, expliqua brièvement Severus. C'est un adhésif moldu bien moins efficace qu'un sort de glu. Et bien comme ça, ça nous éloignera définitivement de l'attitude d'un Malefoy !

- Et moi, alors ? S'insurgea Harry. Je ne suis pas une fille !

- Ah, écoute, c'est toi qui a mis le sujet sur le tapis, gronda Severus, maintenant ne viens pas te plaindre lorsqu'on te trouve des solutions.

- Et bien ta solution, si tu n'en as pas de meilleure, tu peux te la garder tant que tu ne l'auras pas appliquée à Lucius et toi ! Après tout, si le fils doit passer pour aussi mièvre que ça, le père aussi peut le faire !

- Ah non ! Protesta Lucius après une légère seconde de silence. Il n'est pas question de faire ça !

- Alors ne viens pas me demander de le faire non plus, décréta Harry, surtout avec quelqu'un qui n'est même pas mon veela !

- Echangez vos affaires, reprit soudain Lucius. Pas toutes, mais mélangez-les un peu au vu et au su de tout le monde. Ca renforcera l'idée d'une certaine intimité. Y compris pour les vêtements. Et samedi prochain, faites une bonne halte chez Mme Pieddodu.

- Hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire là-bas ? Protesta Harry. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se montrerait là-bas alors qu'on est censés être au château !

- Justement, ça sera annoncé samedi au déjeuner, ce sera le samedi de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Pourquoi on n'est pas prévenu plus tôt ?

- Par ce que même si Minerva l'a démenti, le viaduc n'est pas tombé par hasard. Il visait le Poudlard Express en général et toi en particulier, répondit sèchement Severus. Le fait que la sortie au village soit annoncée le plus tard possible fait partie du dispositif de sécurité. Estime-toi déjà heureux de le savoir, et surtout n'ébruites pas ça ! Même Ron et Hermione ne doivent pas savoir, comme ça ils pourront afficher la surprise, contrairement à Drago et toi, ce qui renforcera l'idée que vous êtes proches, que tu es même plus proche de Drago que d'eux deux maintenant.

- Il n'empêche que j'ai autre chose à faire de plus intéressant que de siroter du thé chez cette commère !

- Intéressant, très certainement, intervint à nouveau Severus, mais capital pour la couverture de tout le monde, je ne crois pas ! Enfin ce n'est pas la mer à boire que de passer une petite heure à discuter Quidditch devant une tasse de thé, non ?

- Ah, je t'y verrai toi s'il fallait que tu fasses ça en compagnie de Remus ! Protesta encore Harry.

- Ca ne sert à rien d'épiloguer là-dessus, reprit Lucius. Restez au moins un minimum au salon de thé, bien en vue, si possible sur la terrasse si le temps le permet, et les ragots devraient se tasser. Severus, je crois que tu avais quelque chose pour Harry, non ?

Ainsi interpellé, Severus soupira longuement puis agita silencieusement sa baguette. Un livre voleta vers lui, et il soupira encore avant de le tendre à Harry :

- C'est le manuel de septième année, dit-il.

- Annoté ? Répondit avidement Harry en s'emparant du livre.

- Evidemment annoté. Mais je t'interdis formellement d'utiliser quoi que ce soit là-dedans qui ne ressemble pas à des potions sans m'en parler auparavant, vu ?

Harry acquiesça sans même y penser, trop occupé à parcourir le livre pour savoir si la potion du lendemain prévue dans le cours était bien là. Il parcourut rapidement les annotations pour voir s'il les comprenait, puis releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Merci, finit-il par souffler. Tiens d'ailleurs, il faudra que je retourne chercher le précédent …

- Qui se trouve où ? Demanda Severus assez railleur.

- Dans la Salle sur Demande ?

- Evidemment, soupira-t-il. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu autant d'étudiants trouver cette salle que ces deux dernières années :

- Mais de quelle salle vous parlez ? Demanda Lucius intrigué.

- Tu vois, reprit Severus à l'attention d'Harry, très peu d'étudiants l'ont trouvée. Dumbledore lui-même ne l'a trouvé qu'assez récemment. Il s'agit d'une salle dont l'entrée se trouve non loin d'ici et qui a la particularité d'adapter sa configuration au souhait de celui qui passe trois fois devant sa porte, du moins devant l'emplacement de la porte puisqu'elle est masquée. C'est là que vous aviez fait vos réunions en cinquième année, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry opina avec un léger sourire.

- Mais je croyais qu'Ombrage les avait surpris ? Demanda encore Lucius.

- Elle nous avait surpris alors qu'on quittait la salle, rectifia Harry. Personne ne peut entrer dedans s'il y a une autre personne à l'intérieur et qu'on ne sait pas à quoi elle a pensé pour faire apparaître la porte. Je le sais, je m'y suis cassé les dents l'année dernière avec Drago. Je savais qu'il était là, mais pas moyen d'arriver à faire apparaître la porte !

- Et comment l'as-tu trouvée ? S'enquit Lucius curieux.

- Il me semble bien que c'est Dumbledore qui m'en avait parlé d'abord, puis Dobby l'avait à nouveau mentionnée en cinquième année. Elle n'apparaît que si on en a vraiment besoin.

- Ce qui explique peut-être qu'elle ne te soit pas apparue lorsque Drago était dedans, remarqua Severus. Elle a estimé que tu n'avais pas particulièrement besoin de savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais lui était complètement acculé pour faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard.

- Et tu en as eu bien besoin pour cacher ton manuel de potions des yeux de Severus, ajouta Lucius.

Severus fit bien la grimace, mais il n'ajouta rien sur le sujet. Il s'était laissé convaincre par Lucius, avec quelques arguments assez déloyaux de ce dernier incluant des vagues incroyables de plaisir, de ne rien demander en contrepartie du livre, mais maintenant, il le regrettait presque. En fait, ce qu'il regrettait surtout, c'était de ne pouvoir arracher quelques avancées de plus avec Harry sur le plan physique. Alors lorsque ce dernier émit l'hypothèse de continuer son devoir de potions avec le nouveau manuel, il fit une moue parfaitement interprétée par Lucius qui dit rapidement :

- D'abord nous devons passer dans la maudite salle commune de ta maison, au milieu de tout ce vacarme pour que personne n'imagine justement que nous soyons en train de surveiller Drago et Harry. Ensuite nous pourrons revenir.

Severus fit bien encore une petite grimace, mais qui passa inaperçue aux yeux d'Harry. Ce dernier, lui, était plutôt soulagé de pouvoir avancer plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait dans son devoir, et ainsi tenir le plan diabolique établi par Hermione.

A leur retour, Lucius et Severus trouvèrent Harry plongé dans la rédaction de son devoir, et ils décidèrent, sans dire un mot, de lui laisser le temps de finir avant de tenter de pousser, une fois de plus, Harry dans leurs bras.

Severus surveilla donc du coin de l'œil le travail d'Harry, tandis que Lucius se plongeait avec concentration dans la correction des parchemins, certain que Severus ne manquerait pas de le prévenir dès qu'Harry aurait fini.

Le seul souci de Severus était justement cette surveillance, tant Harry devenait désirable sans même s'en rendre compte : ces sourcils parfois froncés, cette concentration, cette plume mordillée par des lèvres qu'il aurait bien vu mordiller autre chose … Il sauta donc sur l'occasion dès qu'Harry posa sa plume avec un long soupir et qu'il commença à s'étirer, raide d'être resté si longtemps dans la même position.

- Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune.

Il trouva immédiatement les points douloureux, les connaissant parfaitement puisqu'il avait les mêmes lorsqu'il corrigeait longtemps des copies et que Lucius commençait à avoir les mêmes symptômes. Il savait que son massage serait légèrement douloureux au départ pour dénouer les muscles, mais qu'Harry ne se déroberait pas tellement le bienfait était rapide. Il ne se préoccupa donc pas des grognements de douleur qui se firent entendre et continua son manège jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la tension s'évanouir des muscles qu'il pétrissait dans ses mains. Lorsque les épaules furent bien souples, il transforma lentement son massage en caresses appuyées et laissa dériver ses mains de plus en plus bas dans le dos d'Harry. A ce stade, Lucius avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de continuer à corriger les devoirs ineptes des premières années, posé sa plume, et il savourait la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Harry avait fermé les yeux, entrouvert la bouche et se laissait faire par Severus, en totale confiance : cette vision de la complicité de ses deux compagnons lui serrait la gorge. Il voulait tellement cela : que Severus et Harry s'apprécient, qu'ils se laissent aller l'un envers l'autre, qu'ils apprennent à abaisser leurs défenses.

Lorsque Severus décida d'inciter Harry à se relever pour mieux se plaquer à lui, pour l'enlacer entièrement, il se leva également et se plaça à quelques centimètres devant Harry. Il savoura avec un léger sourire l'abandon d'Harry sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Harry était en effet le plus petit des trois et Lucius n'espérait guère qu'il arrive à les rattraper désormais. Mais cela lui permettait de poser sa tête plus facilement sur eux, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire ! Lorsqu'il vit les mains de Severus dériver lentement sur le torse de son compagnon, écartant lentement la fine chemise réglementaire, il décida de profiter également de l'abandon d'Harry. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, obtint une réponse immédiate et posa en même temps les mains sur les hanches du plus jeune.

Harry, lui, se sentait bien, tout simplement. Il savourait tout : les quatre mains dont deux commençaient à glisser sur sa peau, les baisers de Lucius, le souffle de Severus contre sa tempe, la chaleur des deux corps qui l'enveloppaient. Au cours de la semaine écoulée, Lucius et Severus l'avaient grandement rassuré : sans vraiment parler, il savait qu'ils avaient fait très attention à ce qu'il ressentait, à ce qu'il avait envie ou non de faire avec eux. Il commençait à avoir la certitude qu'ils le laisseraient s'arrêter quand il en aurait envie ou besoin, sans protester, sans insister, et ceci lui permettait de se laisser faire. A l'extérieur, c'était à lui, le Survivant, de prendre des initiatives, de mener le combat contre Voldemort, mais dans ce trio, pour l'instant, il pouvait largement se contenter d'être celui qui reçoit, et non celui qui guide, qui va de l'avant. Il avait eu suffisamment de déboires avec ses relations avec Cho, puis dans une moindre mesure avec Ginny, suffisamment l'impression que c'était toujours à lui de faire le premier pas qui lui coûtait tant, qu'il ne savait pas vraiment dans quelle direction faire. Là, il savait qu'il pouvait se laisser guider, que la différence d'âge allait avoir du bon, surtout avec Lucius. Certes, Severus prenait des initiatives, mais il ne s'aventurait guère au delà de ce que Lucius avait déjà expérimenté avec lui. C'était bien le veela qui faisait les avancées, qui l'amenait tranquillement vers cette future sexualité commune.

Et Lucius sentit cette confiance en cet instant précis. Il la savoura intérieurement pendant quelques instants, puis il murmura enfin :

- Venez. Allons dans notre chambre.

Il sentit Severus relever brusquement la tête et son regard interrogateur se poser sur lui, et il confirma, tout en pivotant Harry vers leur appartement :

- Elle sera plus confortable. Et Harry sait qu'il pourra nous arrêter, peu importe le moment. Je ne te garantis pas quelques gestes de frustration si tu nous arrêtes à un moment délicat, Harry, mais de toute façon, on respectera ta décision, quoi qu'il nous en coûte.

Severus retint à grand-peine une réflexion assez cinglante sur la différence de traitement entre Harry et lui : quand il était venu dans la chambre de Lucius à la Tanière, ce dernier avait été très clair et l'arrêt des ébats n'était pas une option ! Malgré tout, quelque chose du transparaître sur son visage car Lucius ajouta, tout en guidant un Harry étrangement muet et docile vers leur chambre :

- Nous sommes trois et avec beaucoup de contentieux entre nous, rien n'est facile pour lui …

- Ce qui veut dire que tu prends beaucoup plus de gants avec moi que tu n'en as pris avec Severus ? Intervint doucement Harry.

Il n'était absolument pas dupe, il avait parfaitement compris que son ancien professeur de potions avait dû se révéler un compagnon bien moins timide que lui, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Non, il refusait de concourir pour le titre du compagnon le moins farouche et oui, il revendiquait absolument le droit de prendre son temps de s'habituer. Au diable la fierté, l'amour-propre ou l'orgueil, il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait un peu choisir, c'était le rythme de son éducation sexuelle, alors qu'on lui laisse faire tous les caprices qu'il voulait !

- Quelle importance, murmura Lucius alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre. Que feront quelques jours ou quelques semaines de plus ? L'essentiel est que tu te sentes bien.

Et Lucius clôtura le débat en reprenant la bouche d'Harry.

Harry se laissa dépouiller de sa chemise par Severus sans résistance. Et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la peau nue de Severus venir s'appuyer sur la sienne. Timidement, il commença également à ouvrir la chemise de Lucius, avide de rentrer en contact cette peau blanche si douce. Lorsqu'ils furent torse nu tous les trois, il sentit Lucius se rapprocher de lui. Les mains de Severus le parcouraient avec douceur mais également une certaine avidité. Le baiser de Lucius s'était fait plus farouche et les deux hommes étaient tant pressés contre lui désormais qu'il sentait parfaitement leur excitation. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, cela ne l'inquiéta pas.

Il se laissa ensuite docilement mener vers le lit. Lucius prit grand soin de s'allonger d'abord avant de murmurer.

- Viens sur moi, Harry.

Ce dernier s'allongea lentement sur son aîné, peu sûr de lui, mais savourant tout de même la chaleur de sa peau. Instinctivement, il posa sa tête sur une épaule et sa main sur l'autre. Il sourit également timidement à Severus qui était venu s'installer juste à côté de Lucius face à lui. Lorsque trois mains se mirent à caresser lentement son dos, alternant force et légèreté, il laissa échapper quelques soupirs de plaisir, bien conscient que les plus âgés avaient envie d'aller largement plus loin.

Il frémit légèrement lorsque ces mains curieuses descendirent comme par mégarde au début, puis plus franchement sur ses fesses. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience que sa propre main n'était pas inactive sur la peau de Lucius et qu'elle dessinait des lignes imaginaires sur sa peau. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux en revanche lorsqu'il se sentit basculer sur le côté et qu'une main vint se placer entre Lucius et lui.

- Un peu plus de confort, chuchota Lucius doucement.

Il déglutit franchement en entendant une fermeture éclair s'ouvrir, mais Severus murmura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour l'instant c'est le confort de Lucius que j'assure.

La main qui se posa ensuite franchement sur son excitation lui tira un premier gémissement de plaisir, suivi de plusieurs autres lorsqu'elle commença à le redessiner. Et il oublia toute idée de protestation après ce traitement lorsqu'elle ouvrit franchement son pantalon.

- Severus ! Entendit-il Lucius protester sur un ton étranglé.

- C'est juste pour te distraire un peu et que tu ailles lentement avec Harry, contra Severus sur un ton particulièrement taquin.

Osant un regard plus bas, Harry s'aperçut que Severus avait désormais complètement découvert le membre de Lucius même si ce dernier était encore entravé par son pantalon. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite en admettant que c'était bien ce membre qui allait le prendre, et tenta de se rassurer en constatant qu'il n'était pas fait différemment de lui et que ses proportions étaient les mêmes que les siennes.

Se mordillant la lèvre, il laissa ensuite sa propre main dériver de plus en plus bas sur Lucius, jusqu'à rencontrer la main de Severus posée sur le membre de son veela. Il sentit les doigts de Severus s'écarter légèrement puis venir se poser lentement entre les siens.

- Ensemble, Harry, murmura Severus d'une voix rauque.

Severus tira lentement sa main et ils vinrent ensemble entourer le membre de Lucius qui gémit aussitôt. Un coup d'œil sur le visage de Lucius qui avait fermé les yeux et avait la bouche entrouverte convainquit Harry que ce dernier appréciait particulièrement ce que Severus et lui amorçaient, et il laissa Severus guider sa main. Sentir la peau si douce de Lucius, en même temps que sa dureté le faisait également légèrement haleter. Oui, il était beaucoup trop à l'étroit lui-même dans son pantalon, mais peu importait.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs caresses, Lucius laissait échapper des soupirs de plus en plus prononcés et il avait petit à petit basculé à nouveau sur le dos. Harry le vit se débarrasser lui-même avec difficulté de son pantalon pour mieux ouvrir les jambes aux caresses de ses compagnons. Harry contemplait avec fascination l'abandon total au plaisir de cet homme qu'il avait si longtemps jugé comme glacial. Alors qu'Harry pensait que Lucius était à deux doigts de craquer tant ils avaient accéléré le rythme avec Severus, et tant les mains du veela se crispaient chacune sur un compagnon, tout à coup, Lucius haleta en prenant chacun de leurs poignets :

- Arrêtez. Je ne veux pas comme ça. Pas tout seul. Et vous m'avez interrompu dans mon élan, continua-t-il en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe d'Harry sans le quitter des yeux.

Harry ne put que gémir sous l'assaut de cette main et de répondre instinctivement en poussant ses hanches en avant. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux, un peu incertain, lorsqu'il sentit plusieurs mains s'attaquer nettement plus franchement à son pantalon pour lui ôter, entraînant en même temps son boxer. Il se mordilla ensuite la lèvre en constatant d'une part le regard absolument lubrique de Severus posé sur lui et en entendant d'autre part la voix rauque de Lucius lui murmurer combien il était magnifique.

Lucius sembla prendre conscience de l'incrédulité d'Harry et il l'attira sur lui, s'empara farouchement de sa bouche. Harry gémit lorsqu'il sentit la totalité de son corps nu pressé sur celui de Lucius, mais il oublia rapidement tout ce qui n'était pas la bouche et les mains câlines de son veela sur son dos. Il était tellement bien qu'il ne prit pas vraiment garde aux mains de Severus qui s'aventuraient, elles, nettement plus bas.

De son côté, Severus avait bien du mal à se retenir de pousser ses caresses sur Harry. Merlin, ne rendait-il pas compte de l'érotisme que dégageait sa position ? Nu, allongé sur Lucius, ondulant pour chercher plus de plaisir encore, il était un véritable appel à la luxure. Il ne savait pas du tout où Lucius comptait l'emmener, il voulait juste participer également, bien que la vision offerte par les deux soit déjà de nature à le faire venir dans sa seule main s'il le fallait. Il haussa donc un sourcil, incrédule, lorsqu'à la faveur d'une reprise de souffle, Lucius lui montra sans ambiguïté possible ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il n'était absolument pas certain qu'Harry soit prêt pour ce genre de caresse, encore moins de sa part à lui, mais si Lucius le pensait … Après tout, c'était bien le veela qui avait l'expérience de la séduction ? Sans faire de bruit, il s'empara donc du lubrifiant et le posa à côté de lui avant de replacer ses mains sur les douces rondeurs d'Harry. Il sourit légèrement lorsqu'il comprit que Lucius accordait juste ce qu'il fallait de frottage à Harry pour que ce dernier reste particulièrement excité, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il jouisse. Il jeta ensuite un dernier coup d'œil à Lucius et quand ce dernier lui confirma ce qu'il voulait d'un hochement de tête, il reporta son attention sur les caresses qu'il allait prodiguer au plus jeune.

Harry n'avait absolument aucune conscience de ce qui se tramait dans son dos, il avait juste compris que Lucius ne souhaitait pas le voir venir aussi tôt que cela. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se tendre lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Severus se rapprocher pour la première fois de la séparation de ses fesses. Cette brusque tension ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Lucius qui dit aussitôt :

- Severus va te laisser du temps pour t'habituer.

Et ses hypothétiques protestations furent balayées par un baiser farouche de Lucius et ses bras qui s'étaient refermés dans son dos. Paradoxalement, il ne se sentait pas pris au piège, ni obligé à quoi que ce soit, ces bras étaient synonymes de sécurité, de protection. Il se sentit néanmoins rougir furieusement lorsque Severus commença à écarter ses fesses de ses mains. La douceur des gestes, la chaleur de Lucius sous lui, ses murmures apaisants et rassurants n'y changeait rien : il trouvait sa position somme toute assez humiliante. Et il crut mourir de honte et de plaisir mélangé sur place lorsqu'il sentit nettement la langue chaude de Severus venir se poser sur son intimité. Il était surpris du plaisir qu'il ressentait, n'ayant jamais vraiment imaginé que cette zone là puisse être si sensible, mais le fait était là : la langue de Severus était en train de lui procurer un tel plaisir que Lucius avait totalement cessé de le caresser pour le laisser savourer.

Lucius n'était absolument pas insensible à l'embarras d'Harry en cet instant, mais il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête maintenant. Non pas qu'il fasse grand chose, puisque finalement c'était Severus qui s'occupait réellement d'Harry, mais il ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Il n'avait aucune idée de savoir si Harry les laisserait aller jusqu'au bout, mais tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de protestation claire, il ne proposerait en aucune façon d'arrêter là les caresses. Merlin, il était à deux doigts de l'union totale avec ses compagnons …

Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir de frustration lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Severus se retirer de son intimité. Merlin, même si c'était un peu humiliant c'était tellement bon ! Il se mordit ensuite la lèvre puis finit par murmurer :

- Severus …

- Je reviens tout de suite, murmura aussitôt ce dernier en retour, et il échangea un regard lumineux avec Lucius.

Alors qu'Harry s'attendait à nouveau à la chaleur de sa langue, il fut surprit par la relative fraîcheur qui se posa sur son intimité puis qui commença lentement à entrer en lui.

Oh. Merlin.

Severus était vraiment en train de faire ce qu'il pensait qu'il faisait ?

Pas que ce soit totalement désagréable, mais … Enfin … Il ne savait pas bien s'il était prêt pour ça …

- Severus, reprit-il d'une voix nettement plus étranglée.

- Laisse-le faire, souffla Lucius en le serrant doucement contre lui. Laisse-le t'apprendre combien c'est bon quand c'est fait comme ça, délicatement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, s'étrangla encore Harry.

- Tu ne risques rien, coupa doucement Lucius. C'est avec moi que tu t'unira d'abord. Severus ne fait que te préparer, tant physiquement que mentalement. Et je le laisse bien volontiers faire car je sais combien c'est agréable pour lui.

- Vrai … vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, confirma Severus à mi-voix sans s'interrompre. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'est agréable de te voir te confier ainsi, te laisser faire.

Ce faisant, Severus avait pu glisser son doigt entièrement au chaud et se délectait de la décontraction progressive d'Harry. Quelques va-et-vient lui firent rapidement trouver le point sensible et il eut un léger sourire de triomphe lorsqu'il entendit Harry gémir de plaisir.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Severus venait de toucher en lui, il savait juste qu'un éclair de plaisir pur venait de le traverser et qu'il souhaitait que ça recommence, et surtout que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Et il protesta lorsque Severus retira son doigt, ce qui fit légèrement rire Lucius sous lui. Alors qu'il se redressait pour le foudroyer du regard, le veela lui dit tendrement :

- C'est tellement bon de te sentir avide de caresse comme ça …

- Justement, je …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car le doigt de Severus s'était transformé en les doigts de Severus, étirant par là même son intimité de façon légèrement désagréable. Pas que ce soit déjà douloureux, mais ça tirait déjà. Seulement cette fois, Severus savait parfaitement où il allait et il toucha son point sensible dès la première pénétration, lui faisant par là même oublier son inconfort immédiatement.

Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, Harry fut redressé sur ses genoux par ses compagnons. Il était trop noyé dans les sensations procurées par Severus, puis Lucius qui avait pris son membre dans sa main dès qu'il l'avait pu pour se préoccuper de ce genre de détail. Il grimaça bien un peu plus lorsque Severus ajouta son troisième doigt, mais il avait agit en parfaite concertation avec Lucius et ce dernier l'avait efficacement distrait. Il n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante de plaisir lorsque Severus et Lucius décidèrent d'inverser leurs positions. Ils prirent beaucoup de précautions pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, et ce ne fut que parce qu'il ouvrit légèrement les yeux à un moment qu'il s'aperçut enfin que Severus était sous lui, et que par conséquent, celui qui continuait à le préparer ne pouvait être que Lucius. Bon, il n'était pas complètement idiot, il comprit en un éclair ce que cette inversion de position voulait dire. La main de Severus se posa fermement sur sa nuque pour l'obliger à venir poser sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il lui murmurait :

- Reste décontracté comme ça, tout va bien se passer.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de s'angoisser plus, il sentit à peine les doigts de Lucius se retirer qu'ils étaient déjà remplacé par quelque chose de nettement plus imposant qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

- Recule-toi sur Lucius, le pressa Severus, ça va t'aider.

Voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas, Lucius termina de le pénétrer sans hésiter. Il sentit aussitôt ses ailes se déployer sans qu'il puisse tenter de les empêcher. Il ferma les yeux. Il était enfin uni à son plus jeune. Il resta strictement immobile, sachant qu'Harry avait besoin de ce temps d'adaptation. Il laissa la magie couler en lui, la laissa déborder pour venir tournoyer autour de ses compagnons. Il avait une confiance absolue en Severus : ce dernier était en train de guider Harry pour que son corps accepte parfaitement l'intrusion, il pouvait donc lui-même s'occuper de leur magie.

La seule chose qui empêchait Harry de perdre pied était la douleur bien présente due à la pénétration. Pour le reste, il avait déjà l'impression de voir les étoiles. Les mains de Severus sur lui, sa voix rauque, pressante, qui ne cessait de lui prodiguer encouragements, tout concourait à le noyer. D'autant que sa magie semblait se transformer, vouloir sortir de lui, sans pour autant que ça ne paraisse inquiétant. Il ne put s'empêcher de prononcer un 'Non' assez pitoyable lorsqu'il sentit Lucius se retirer et il perdit définitivement pied lorsqu'il revint au plus profond de lui.

Ils ne gardèrent ensuite, paradoxalement, qu'un souvenir assez flou de leur union. Bien plus flou, pour Lucius et Severus, que celui de la première union. La magie les enveloppa, reconnaissant les deux compagnons du veela et acheva la transformation du veela supérieur en veela uni. Les deux compagnons étaient reconnus, acceptés et dotés de leurs propres capacités, Harry les acquérant toutes d'un coup, Severus se contentant de celles qui lui manquaient suite à la première union somme toute incomplète avec un veela supérieur.

Le doré envahit la pièce et déborda.

Enfin, alors que les cris de plaisirs se faisaient entendre dans la pièce, la vague puissante revint sur elle-même et se sépara en trois : une flèche se dirigea vers Lucius, un bouclier fit de même vers Severus et enfin une simple boule fit son chemin vers Harry.

Le veela supérieur était complet.


	33. Aveux

Bon, ben le retard commence, hein ? Franchement, je n'avais pas vraiment de motivation, rien à voir avec vous et vos gentilles reviews, mais juste un léger ras-le-bol qui m'a fait ralentir.

**Bêta : Chibigoku2002**

**_Chapitre 33: Aveux_**

Le veela supérieur était complet.

Cette nuit là, si quelqu'un avait regardé le château attentivement, il aurait pu voir une lumière dorée éclairer une fenêtre, une lumière presque surnaturelle, ni électrique, ni bougie, non, comme une petite explosion d'or pur.

Cette nuit-là, tous les enfants et adolescents présents au château eurent un sommeil agité. Aucun cauchemar, non, juste des bouffées de désir pour les plus grands, les plus jeunes étant incapables de mettre un nom sur ce qu'ils ressentaient pour la première fois pour certains.

Cette nuit-là, tous les professeurs acquirent la certitude qu'Harry Potter était uni à son veela, même s'ils étaient dans la totale erreur concernant le nom de l'heureux élu.

Cette nuit-là Hermione et Ron, chacun dans leur lit, eurent un sourire empreint de joie et d'une légère tristesse à la fois : leur camarade avait accepté sa condition de compagnon, mais ils le perdaient également un petit peu, il devrait désormais partager nettement plus son temps entre ses compagnons et eux …

Cette nuit-là, le loup hurla à la lune, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été mordu enfant, il hurla sa joie. Son louveteau avait accepté, les deux plus âgés s'étaient suffisamment mis à sa portée pour qu'il puisse leur faire confiance. Et il s'allongea ensuite sur son propre compagnon qu'il sentait vibrer de désir. Paradoxalement, si Remus était très empressé à l'approche de la pleine lune, le loup ne pouvait pas désirer son jeune veela pendant cette nuit, il n'aurait pu s'accoupler qu'à une louve comme lui, pas à un humain. Néanmoins, il poussa son compagnon du museau, l'encourageant à se laisser aller à son désir pour pouvoir dormir correctement ensuite. Et, lorsque son veela jouit en murmurant son prénom, le loup eut un grondement satisfait : il était l'unique partenaire de l'humain et c'était tout à fait rassurant.

* * *

Le premier à reprendre légèrement conscience fut Severus. Il avait été balayé par la même vague de jouissance que Lucius et Harry et en était profondément heureux. Il s'était attendu à être mis involontairement mais tout de même légèrement de côté lors de cette union entre Lucius et Harry et il n'en avait rien été. Dès l'instant où Lucius avait déployé ses ailes, il avait été pris dans un tourbillon fantastique, s'était obligé à guider Harry pour l'aider à accepter l'intrusion avant d'être balayé par les vagues de plaisir.

Il sentait désormais le poids d'Harry sur lui, et son haleine réchauffait un peu plus encore son cou. Lucius était au dessus d'eux, les yeux encore clos, en train de chercher son souffle. Ses ailes étaient encore totalement déployées, formant deux écrans de douceur autour d'eux. Enfin, quand le veela ouvrit lentement les yeux, il croisa son regard. Ils n'eurent la force que de se faire un léger sourire, mais ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils ressentaient : ils étaient enfin unis à Harry, c'était enfin le début de leur vie commune. Ces derniers jours, ils avaient commencé à anticiper cela et ils savaient qu'ils devraient d'autant plus l'entourer de leur sollicitude, sans pour autant l'étouffer. Les premiers jours après l'union, le compagnon était déboussolé, voire dérouté par sa magie qui s'était transformée par l'union. Harry avait encore gagné en puissance pure et il devrait apprendre à utiliser ses boucliers mentaux devenus naturels. Mais du même apprentissage, Severus ne gardait que de bons souvenirs : ceux de la complicité avec Lucius qui le guidait, ce contact étroit avec son veela. Il faudrait qu'ils fassent de même avec le plus jeune. Il faudrait également qu'ils l'amènent à se confier sur cette fichue mission confiée par Dumbledore, sans pour autant exiger quoi que ce soit pour ne pas le braquer.

Lorsque Severus entendit le léger gémissement de douleur d'Harry quand Lucius bougea pour se retirer, il fit aussitôt signe à Lucius de fouiller dans sa table de nuit : il avait en effet stocké là une potion contre la douleur pour ce moment précis. Quel compagnon aurait-il été si, un maître de potions comme lui, il n'avait pas préparé quelque chose pour aider le plus jeune à faire face à la douleur postérieure à l'union ? Mais ils s'aperçurent rapidement qu'Harry n'était franchement pas en état pour avaler seul sa potion : il était éreinté par l'union et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, dormir. Il fallut toute la douceur et la force de persuasion de Lucius pour arriver à le mettre en position assise, et Severus crut bien qu'il n'arriverait jamais à lui faire ingurgiter la potion. Quand ce fut fait, ils le laissèrent tranquillement prendre une position confortable dans le lit et vinrent l'encadrer. Lucius se plaça derrière Harry de telle sorte qu'il puisse étendre entièrement une aile sur ses compagnons et ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

* * *

Il était encore tôt le lendemain lorsqu'un gémissement tira Drago de son sommeil. Il ne comprit qu'au troisième gémissement ce qui se passait : le soleil se levait, Remus se transformait à nouveau.

- Remus, pressa-t-il, soulève-toi que je puisse me lever et t'entourer de mes ailes. Cela te soulagera.

Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, mais heureusement (ou malheureusement selon le point de vue), une douleur plus forte que les précédentes le fit bondir et Drago se redressa en un clin d'œil. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, il prit le loup-garou du mieux qu'il put dans ses bras, referma ses ailes le plus possible et murmura inlassablement des encouragements à Remus pendant ces longues minutes de torture où le loup-garou devait céder la place à l'humain.

Lorsque Remus fut à nouveau pleinement humain, haletant, il s'accrochait à Drago comme jamais. Oui, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais du être là, mais cela lui avait fait tellement de bien. C'était encore meilleur que lorsqu'il gambadait dans la forêt interdite avec les trois autres maraudeurs quand il était élève dans ce château. C'était son amant qui avait choisi de le rejoindre, malgré son peu de courage naturel. Et même si sa condition de loup l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit, il s'était senti comme apaisé au fond de lui. Et la douleur de la transformation avait été moins terrible qu'à l'habitude, blotti comme il avait été dans le cocon des ailes du veela. Il sentit une fiole se presser à ses lèvres et il la but aussitôt lorsque Drago lui murmura à l'oreille que c'était une potion contre la douleur. Malgré tout la fatigue de la nuit se faisait sentir, et il dut lutter contre le sommeil pour dire à Drago :

- File maintenant. Tu ne dois pas être en retard pour tes cours, et surtout, tu dois te montrer très proche d'Harry aujourd'hui …

- C'est une conspiration, grommela Drago en installant son compagnon confortablement sous les couvertures. D'abord Harry qui m'annonce froidement hier soir que les gryffondors jasent parce qu'on ne serait pas suffisamment démonstratifs, et cette nuit il réussit à s'unir à mon père !

Remus sourit faiblement avant de rétorquer tendrement :

- Au moins maintenant tu seras moins inquiet pour ton père, justement. Mais que je ne te surprenne pas non plus à l'embrasser ou quoi que ce soit d'indécent !

- Comme si j'en avais envie ! Grogna encore Drago.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Remus et quitta la pièce en disant :

- A ce soir, Remus.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, son compagnon ayant déjà dérivé dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, bien entendu la porte de la chambre d'Harry était grande ouverte et plongée dans le noir. Dans l'appartement de son père, la porte de la chambre, elle, était fermée … Il commença donc son attente dans le salon tout en travaillant sérieusement tout ce qu'il n'avait pu faire la veille. Il baillait bien de temps en temps, mais ne ressentait pas vraiment de grosse fatigue, Remus l'ayant laissé dormir la nuit. Il s'était juste levé plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ! Cependant, constatant que personne ne bougeait à sept heures trente, il commença à se sentir nerveux. Il n'allait pas falloir qu'il toque à la porte pour les réveiller non plus ?

Cinq minutes.

Dix minutes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé et qu'il avait cours de défense dans un quart d'heure, avec Severus qui remplaçait Remus, il prit une longue inspiration et s'approcha de la porte.

Non, décidément, Merlin n'était pas avec lui, il n'entendait aucun bruit …

Et il fut bien obligé de toquer à la porte.

Severus et Lucius furent réveillés en sursaut par le bruit à la porte et ils se regardèrent, horrifiés, en constatant l'heure. L'union leur avait totalement fait perdre pied avec la réalité et ils n'avaient pas pensé une seconde à mettre leur réveil à sonner.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les jurons étouffés à travers le bois de la porte, signe que tout sort de silence avait également été oublié … Il avait la bouche grande ouverte pour faire part de ses sentiments lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, mais Severus lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en disant brutalement :

- Oui, je sais, on est en retard. Demande pour nous un petit déjeuner à Dobby, on arrive.

Et il se vit claquer la porte au nez. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Severus avait tout de même pris le temps d'enfiler un pantalon.

De son côté, Lucius avait entrepris de réveiller Harry, ce qui se révélait une tâche beaucoup plus ardue qu'il ne le pensait. Ses paroles avaient été purement et simplement ignorées. Ses légères secousses qui avaient suivi n'avaient provoqué que des grognements et un rapprochement plus étroit d'Harry contre lui. Il finit donc par le secouer franchement et dit d'une voix assez forte :

- Allez, Harry, on n'a pas le choix, on est en retard. Tu as cours avec Severus dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Harry finit par ouvrir un œil et grommeler :

- Tu n'as qu'à me faire un mot. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai pas duel ce matin.

- Non, mais tu as défense, rétorqua Severus, et c'est moi qui remplace Remus. Et ce n'est pas le moment d'éveiller les soupçons ou de faire du favoritisme en te faisant un mot.

Harry soupira longuement en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de Lucius, dans sa chaleur, sa douceur, Merlin, il ne voulait pas quitter ça !

Oh, Lucius l'admettait, ce genre de réveil était vraiment le pire qu'il puisse offrir à son compagnon alors qu'ils venaient juste de s'unir. D'autant, finalement, qu'Harry avait fini par abaisser ses défenses plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il décida donc de lui accorder au moins un aperçu de ce qu'il retrouverait le soir. Il le souleva pour le placer assis sur ses genoux, la tête sur son épaule et déploya ses ailes pour l'entourer.

- Trois minutes, Harry, on ne peut vraiment pas faire mieux, souffla-t-il alors qu'Harry gémissait de contentement contre lui. Il sourit également à Severus lorsque ce dernier vint poser quelques baisers légers sur les épaules d'Harry. Soudain Harry dit assez timidement :

- Vous n'espérez pas vraiment que je puisse rester assis en cours, hein ?

- J'ai pourtant réussi à te faire boire une potion contre la douleur hier soir, s'étonna Severus, un rien chagriné.

- L'union a été puissante, admit Lucius un peu embarrassé, je ne crois pas l'avoir suffisamment ménagé pour une première fois …

Severus lui jeta un œil noir, mais plongea immédiatement dans sa table de nuit pour en sortir une nouvelle fiole qu'il tendit à Harry :

- Alors, avale encore ça, ordonna-t-il. Cela devrait au moins te faire tenir jusqu'à ce midi et tu viendras en reprendre une autre …

Harry lui en fut profondément reconnaissant car il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il aurait pu s'asseoir tout court. Jusque là, il supportait sa position car c'était ses cuisses qui portaient son poids sur celles de Lucius, mais franchement, rien qu'à l'idée de devoir s'asseoir sur un banc en bois …

Un gros quart d'heure plus tard, les septièmes années eurent un petit soupir de déception en constatant que le professeur Prince faisait enfin son apparition pour remplacer le professeur Lupin. Hermione et Ron le questionnèrent du regard car ni Harry, ni Drago n'étaient là, mais il resta de marbre. Merlin, c'était déjà suffisamment compliqué de savoir que tout le château avait eu connaissance de l'union sans que les amis d'Harry n'en rajoutent, non ? Il avait été stupéfait d'apprendra par Drago que leur union avait été ressentie jusqu'au deuxième étage au moins et rien qu'à l'idée de la réaction d'Harry quand il l'apprendrait …

Il avait ramassé les devoirs demandés par Remus et jeté un œil sur le sujet du jour lorsque Drago et Harry firent timidement leur apparition à la porte. Il leur fit signe de prendre place rapidement et déclara fermement :

- Je ne veux pas entendre un quelconque commentaire ni dans cette classe, ni dans les couloirs concernant M. Potter et M. Donson. Leur vie privée le restera, autant que faire se peut !

Le ton était assez ironique à la fin et il vit Harry le regarder avec incrédulité, avant de commencer à rougir lentement.

Harry, lui, avait complètement envie de disparaître dans le sol. Severus ne sous-entendait pas quand même que tout le château était au courant, non ? Enfin, dans un petit espace comme la Tanière, soit, mais là ? Malheureusement, lorsqu'il entendit Drago lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- C'est au moins descendu jusqu'ici …

Là, il crut vraiment mourir de honte sur place. Rien ne lui serait donc épargné ? Il jeta un œil vers Hermione, et lorsqu'il vit le pauvre sourire d'excuses sur ses lèvres, il sut que non, il boirait cette coupe jusqu'à la lie. Que personne ne se trompe non plus, il ne regrettait pas une seconde son union avec Lucius et Severus. Ces derniers avaient été tout ce qu'il pouvait attendre d'eux : attentionnés, doux et passionnés à la fois. Et même dans la précipitation du matin, Lucius avait pris du temps pour lui. Mais savoir que tout le château pouvait être au courant de ses activités nocturnes, très franchement, cela faisait un peu beaucoup pour lui ! D'autant que si Drago faisait mine d'être attentionné, ce n'était pas les gestes de ce veela là qu'il attendait … D'autant plus que ses commentaires murmurés au creux de son oreille n'étaient guère faits pour le réconforter. « Allez, Potter, redresse la tête que je puisse arrêter d'être aussi poufsouffle comme ça ! » « Bon sang, si Remus me voit faire ça, je suis mort ce soir, tu ne veux pas avoir ça sur la conscience, non ? » « Harry ! Je refuse de discuter de la vie sexuelle de mon père, tu entends ? »

Harry se laissa donc brutalement tomber sur le banc et son postérieur se rappela douloureusement à lui, malgré la potion. Le gémissement qui sortit de ses lèvres n'échappa à personne et des ricanements se firent entendre dans la pièce. Drago et Severus se regardèrent, impuissants.

- Silence, finit par siffler Severus entre ses dents. Interrogation orale ! Nott, les différents boucliers magiques !

Harry, lui, la tête dans les bras, ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : rentrer à l'appartement, monopoliser Lucius, le convaincre de déployer ses ailes pour se blottir dedans. Il finit tout de même par se redresser au fur et à mesure des questions de Severus et des réponses des élèves. Et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Severus commença son cours sur le sujet laissé par Remus.

A la fin du cours, Severus exigea que Drago et Harry restent, et dès qu'ils furent seuls, il pointa l'appartement où dormait Remus à Drago et ferma hermétiquement la salle de classe. Dès que Drago eut disparu, il tira Harry contre lui et lui dit gentiment :

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir doucement, non ?

- Jamais je ne pourrai m'habituer à ça, grommela Harry. C'était tellement bon mais c'est trop dur le lendemain …

- L'union a été nettement plus puissante que la mienne, Harry, ce qui explique que Lucius se soit laissé légèrement emporter. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on t'habituera doucement.

- Parce qu'on s'y habitue vraiment ? Demanda Harry dubitatif.

- Bien sûr, regarde moi d'abord et Drago ensuite …

- Drago ça ne compte pas, c'est un guérisseur, il doit bien se guérir lui-même.

- Mais moi, non, et je n'ai plus besoin de potion contre la douleur le lendemain …

Après quelques instants de silence, Harry finit par reprendre :

- Tout le château a vraiment su ?

- Je ne sais pas pour les cachots, mais Drago m'a effectivement dit que c'était au moins descendu jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas si étonnant que cela, Lucius est tout de même un veela supérieur, c'était l'union totale et nous sommes puissants tous les deux.

Harry avait fermé les yeux, trop heureux de savourer cette étreinte et il grogna lorsque Severus lui rappela qu'il avait cours de sortilèges.

- Tu monteras à l'appartement juste après manger, Harry, lui dit-il encore, je te mettrai un baume local qui devrait encore améliorer ta position assise. Et Lucius en profitera pour te garder un peu dans ses ailes.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un gamin de deux ans, grommela Harry. De ne plus arriver à faire un pas sans l'un de vous …

- Tu viens juste de t'unir, il faut le temps que ta magie se mette en ordre et pour ça tu as besoin de ton veela.

- Toi aussi tu avais eu besoin de ça ?

- Oui, et ça avait été absolument mortifiant à l'époque car Lucius ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! Là, au moins, il sait ce qui l'attend, et tu n'auras aucune remarque sarcastique de sa part … Maintenant, va faire ce que tu peux en cours, on t'aidera ce soir. Drago, appela-t-il un peu plus fort, tu peux venir.

Aussitôt, Drago réapparut, un air moqueur sur le visage. Severus lui jeta un regard noir, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit de commentaires. Severus regarda ensuite Harry s'éloigner vers son prochain cours, un peu chagriné car il savait que le jeune homme aurait dû pouvoir profiter un peu plus largement de Lucius en ces premiers jours d'union.

Bien entendu, Lucius se débrouilla pour le croiser avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle, et il l'interrogea aussitôt du regard.

- Juste après le repas à l'appartement, murmura Severus.

Lucius opina et souffla en retour :

- Ca c'est senti jusqu'aux cachots, les serpentards en font des gorges chaudes.

- Je sais. Et le pire c'est qu'il semble encore plus touché que moi la première fois … Il va falloir qu'il passe du temps dans tes ailes …

- Alors je monte tout de suite, je me ferai servir là-haut et je serai là dès qu'il arrivera, décréta soudain Lucius. Il profita ensuite du fait qu'ils étaient seuls pour embrasser brièvement Severus sur la bouche avant de prendre la direction du septième étage.

Severus rejoignit la Grande Salle, s'assit et scruta du regard Drago et Harry qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle, suivis de près par Ron et Hermione qui dardaient des regards assez inquiets sur leur ami. Il se tendit intérieurement lorsqu'il constata que Drago se plaçait volontairement de façon à empêcher Harry de regarder la table des professeurs et qu'il ne cessait de chuchoter à son oreille.

Les discussions et les regards curieux étaient légion aux quatre tables et Harry était encore une fois le point de mire de toute l'école. Il le sentait dans son dos et les ronchonnements de Drago à son oreille ne faisaient qu'accentuer son malaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, une fois pour toute, si Voldemort avait décidé de s'en prendre à ses parents, de le laisser orphelin et de lui laisser une cicatrice sur le front, hein ? De toute façon, il n'était pas arrivé depuis cinq minutes dans la Grande Salle qu'il avait déjà envie de tourner les talons. Il avait faim, certes, et les murmures et gloussements dans son dos n'y changeraient rien, mais ces maudits bancs étaient une véritable torture pour lui actuellement. Il finit donc par prendre une bonne décision : il fit rapidement deux sandwiches au rosbeef, attrapa deux morceaux de fromage et deux bananes, puis se leva. Il tendit ostensiblement un sandwich à Drago en disant assez fort :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais on sera bien mieux tous les deux là-haut plutôt que de ressembler à des bêtes de foire !

Drago faillit avoir un geste d'énervement, mais il se retint. Il n'avait guère le choix, il fallait tenir la couverture encore et toujours. Il était censé s'être uni de la plus délicieuse des façons à son compagnon cette nuit-là, il n'allait pas pouvoir commencer à le rembarrer dès cet instant précis où son supposé compagnon venait de lui demander de l'intimité ! Il jeta donc un regard glacial sur la Grande Salle, puis dit d'un ton coupant :

- Tu as raison, laissons-les imaginer ce que nous allons faire tous les deux puisqu'il semblerait qu'ils refusent de cesser de se mêler de la vie privée des autres !

Et ils quittèrent donc la table, puis la salle et le vacarme reprit de plus belle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Harry ne prit même pas le temps de s'asseoir, il alla directement sur son lit où il s'effondra à plat ventre. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si fatigué ? Il avait tout de même dormi la nuit dernière, et bien dormi ! Mais ce matin, tout était brouillé dans sa tête, des tas de souvenirs tourbillonnaient, sans rapport les uns avec les autres, des récents comme des anciens. Il n'entendit même pas Lucius arriver, il sut juste qu'il était là lorsqu'il sentit sa magie s'apaiser, son esprit redevenir plus clair : son veela était là, ses ailes déployées l'entouraient, il était enfin bien.

- Severus m'a dit que tu semblais encore plus touché que lui par l'union, chuchota Lucius dans son dos. Assieds-toi que je puisse te prendre entièrement dans mes bras et dans mes ailes.

- Tu plaisantes, grogna Harry en retour. Tes bras, tes ailes, oui, parce que ça fait vraiment du bien, mais m'asseoir ? Hors de question ! Severus m'a promis un baume, alors je l'attends !

Lucius sourit : le véritable Harry têtu semblait enfin refaire surface ! Il fit venir à lui le baume dont Severus parlait très certainement et reprit sur un ton taquin :

- Si tu ne veux pas l'attendre, je suis là, moi, pour le mettre …

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder et il s'autorisa un léger sourire en retour :

- Si tu es sûr que c'est celui-là …

- C'est ça qu'on utilise lorsqu'on a été séparés plusieurs semaines ou plusieurs mois …

Et Lucius fut absolument ravi lorsqu'il constata qu'Harry se déshabillait sans faire plus de manières. Il le sentit bien se tendre lorsqu'il écarta ses fesses pour atteindre la zone douloureuse, mais il avait l'habitude d'appliquer le baume sur Severus et savait parfaitement s'y prendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry soupirait de soulagement : ce baume agissait immédiatement et la douleur s'était entièrement envolée. Il grogna un peu de dépit lorsque Lucius le rhabilla, mais ce dernier dit tranquillement :

- Pour l'instant, nous devons travailler pour que tu sois moins confus jusqu'à ce soir.

- Pourquoi je suis dans cet état ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? S'inquiéta Harry en s'asseyant.

- La magie vélane est entrain de mettre en place chez toi tous les mécanismes de défense indispensables pour la protéger. Entre autres, tu devrais maintenant pouvoir avoir un bouclier d'occlumens redoutable, avec en particulier une zone totalement inaccessible, sauf pour moi, et éventuellement Severus. Pour ta gouverne, sache que ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort n'ont jamais réussi à percer ces défenses-là ni chez Severus, ni chez moi. Mais le temps que ça se mette en place, tu es un peu confus. Alors on va travailler là-dessus pour que tu aides la magie à aller plus vite. Maintenant, je veux que tu imagines une pièce aux murs entièrement blancs. Tu vas attirer dans cette pièce tes souvenirs les plus précieux. Un par un, sans précipitation, tu ne dois pas les forcer à venir là, ils doivent venir d'eux-mêmes …

Lucius continua longtemps à parler ainsi à Harry de la méthode, et ce dernier tentait de suivre les instructions du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Severus arriva discrètement au milieu de leur travail et ne fit pas un bruit pour ne pas les déranger. Ah, la fameuse pièce aux murs blancs qui s'emplit petit à petit : peut-être cette méthode marcherait-elle avec Harry ? En tout cas, en ce qui le concernait, ça avait été un échec cuisant à l'époque. Mais bon, comme vider son esprit avait été un échec total chez Harry, Lucius pouvait garder espoir. A moins qu'il ne faille encore trouver une nouvelle méthode pour Harry, tout était possible. Lorsqu'il leur signala qu'il était temps de repartir en cours, Harry semblait moins déboussolé, bien que sa mine se soit singulièrement allongée lorsque Lucius referma ses ailes.

* * *

Les jours suivants virent s'instaurer une certaine routine. Harry et Drago étaient bien obligés de passer du temps dans la salle commune ou la bibliothèque pour travailler avec Ron et Hermione, mais les regards curieux s'espacèrent peu à peu lorsqu'ils quittaient la salle commune plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Drago était devenu un champion de vitesse pour rejoindre les appartements de Remus et Harry profitait de ce temps là pour travailler l'occlumancie avec Lucius tandis que sa magie se remettait doucement en ordre. Il s'était aperçu au fil des jours qu'effectivement, il était devenu encore plus puissant, surtout dans son domaine de prédilection, la défense. Concernant ses relations avec Lucius et Severus, Harry n'avait simplement pas eu le choix : les deux plus âgés l'avaient d'autorité pris dans leur chambre, arguant que désormais, ils dormiraient à trois. L'expérience de la pénétration n'avait pas été renouvelée, Lucius décrétant que son corps avait d'abord besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'habituer. Néanmoins, les cajoleries étaient nombreuses entre les trois hommes, Harry découvrant avec plaisir que Lucius et Severus lui demandaient autant de recevoir que de donner. Certes, il restait un peu plus timide qu'eux dans certains domaines, notamment dès qu'il s'agissait de les prendre dans sa bouche, mais ils ne le forçaient à rien, se contentant de l'encourager à chaque instant.

La sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait été une réussite totale : les élèves ayant été prévenus à la toute dernière minute, personne ne les attendait dans le village. Les commerçants avaient certes été effarés de les voir, s'étaient ensuite plaints du fait qu'ils n'avaient pu faire leur stocks comme à l'habitude, mais au moins, aucun mangemort n'avait pu pointer le bout de son nez. Certains élèves assez âgés de serpentards avaient bien été vus entrain de tenter de porter d'urgence un message par hibou juste au moment de la sortie, mais ils en avaient été empêchés par Hagrid qui avait prétexté une suspicion de maladie chez les hiboux, et de fait leur avait interdit l'accès à la volière pendant quelques heures. De même, ils avaient été fermement refoulés à la poste du village par les aurors qui leur avaient signifié qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à utiliser un hibou. En bref, chacun avait pu profiter de quelques heures de détente dans le village, sous l'œil vigilant de la quasi totalité du corps professoral de Poudlard qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, était réparti dans les échoppes les plus visitées par les élèves, ainsi qu'un bataillon d'aurors. Les seuls à avoir fait grise mine furent Drago et Harry qui furent bien d'accord pour se dire que l'expérience du thé chez Mme Pieddodu était à proscrire absolument. Ils avaient été entourés par plusieurs couples qui ne cessaient de les dévisager, sans compter ceux qui collaient carrément leur nez à la vitrine !

Il n'y avait qu'un seul domaine dans lequel Harry piétinait avec Ron et Hermione, c'était la recherche des Horcruxes. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ils n'avaient presque aucun indice et ne savaient pas par où commencer.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, le samedi soir suivant, Harry décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Severus lisait dans un fauteuil, Lucius terminait de corriger ses copies et Harry venait de mettre le point final à l'un de ses devoirs lorsqu'il dit lentement :

- Il faut que je vous parle.

A cette phrase, Lucius s'interrompit net et leva les yeux d'abord vers Severus, puis se concentra sur Harry : est-ce qu'enfin leur compagnon allait lâcher le morceau ?

Et il le fit. Par petites phrases décousues au début. Puis elles s'allongèrent, et Harry balança tout : la prophétie, les horcruxes, ceux qui avait été détruits, les très maigres indices dont ils disposaient, les déductions de Dumbledore. Severus et Lucius, eux, ne dirent pas un mot. Trop choqués au départ en réalisant l'ampleur de ce qu'avait fait Voldemort, trop conscients ensuite qu'Harry avait besoin de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Lorsqu'Harry arrêta de parler, il s'en suivit un long moment de silence, puis Lucius finit par souffler :

- Tu ne seras pas seul, Harry.

Puis Lucius se leva, prit chacun de ses compagnons par la main et les conduisit dans leur chambre. Il ôta une partie de ses vêtements, puis les attira contre lui en déployant ses ailes. Il attendit quelques instants qu'ils se décontractent légèrement, puis il chuchota :

- Nous allons tenter d'avancer point par point sur le sujet. Si le chiffre sept est le bon, et puisqu'il y en a eu trois de détruits, il faut qu'on en trouve quatre avant de tenter de tuer Voldemort.

- Mais je ne peux pas lancer le sortilège de mort, moi ! S'énerva Harry en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Lucius.

Il fut aussitôt retenu par ses deux compagnons et Lucius déclara fermement :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait pas s'en charger à ta place !

- Mais la prophétie …

- Toute prophétie peut être sujette à interprétation ! Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que si quelqu'un d'autre le tue pour toi, la prophétie est parfaitement remplie. Donc, le sujet est clos, on verra le moment venu lequel de Severus ou de moi est le plus près. Pour le reste, on fera des plans au fur et à mesure. D'abord tenter de retrouver à nouveau ce médaillon, ensuite on cherchera les autres choses …

Au fond de lui-même, Severus était beaucoup plus inquiet. Les mots des prophéties n'étaient jamais énoncés par hasard. Le fait qu'Harry soit le seul à pouvoir détruire un horcruxe sans que le morceau d'âme ne tente de l'envahir lui laissait un arrière-goût de peur panique … Il faudrait absolument qu'il tente d'y réfléchir seul pour ordonner chacune des choses … Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Lucius, il comprit également que ce dernier était plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître à Harry, mais qu'il avait également décidé de ne rien ajouter pour ne pas charger plus les épaules d'Harry. En effet, Lucius voyait mal le plus jeune tenter de tuer Voldemort vu les effets inattendus qu'avaient provoquées leurs deux baguettes deux ans auparavant, lorsque Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps.

Il décida néanmoins que cette nouvelle preuve de la confiance d'Harry ne méritait pas qu'ils passent la nuit à s'angoisser, ni à en parler. Au contraire, Harry méritait de comprendre encore et toujours qu'il était aimé, lui et rien que lui, pas ce qu'il représentait. C'est la raison pour laquelle il murmura ensuite :

- Je crois que nous devons quelque chose à Harry, Severus, pour cette marque de confiance ?

- Mmm, répondit Severus qui avait du mal à se défaire de son inquiétude.

- Et bien, si tu es aussi réceptif que ça, je pense que nous allons nous occuper l'un de l'autre, défia Lucius en tirant Harry contre lui, comme pour le défaire des bras de Severus.

- Pas question, rétorqua Severus en reprenant ses esprits. Je sais que tu as raison et que je dois réfléchir à ça demain seulement.

- Et d'ici là, du coup te faire pardonner par Harry … Et j'ai une très bonne idée qui pourrait obtenir son pardon …

- Quoi ? Demanda Severus un peu suspicieux.

- Et bien Harry n'a pour l'instant connu que l'un des côté de l'union, je pense qu'il serait juste qu'il connaisse le deuxième … Avec toi dessous …

A la grande stupéfaction d'Harry, Severus ne protesta en aucune façon, au contraire, il l'attira contre lui pour murmurer :

- Et tu n'auras aucune inquiétude à avoir. Je suis bien habitué à être pris par Lucius. J'aimerais juste que ce soit toi qui me déshabille …

Harry se mordit la lèvre puis sourit un peu timidement encore. Car c'était un domaine dans lequel il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Néanmoins la promesse d'être pour la première fois celui qui serait au-dessus était de nature à lui donner tout le courage dont il avait besoin. Il se rappela tout ce qu'il aimait lui lorsque les deux autres le déshabillaient et mit ses nouvelles connaissances à profit. Il couvrit méthodiquement de baisers chaque bout de peau qu'il dénudait, chérissant chaque soupir ou gémissement qu'il tirait de Severus. Ce dernier se laissa docilement guider et allonger vers le lit. Il laissait toute l'initiative à Harry avec beaucoup de plaisir.

De son côté, Lucius contemplait toute cette scène avec sérénité : ses compagnons se séduisaient, Harry avait considérablement pris de confiance en lui, et lui savourait. Il ne ressentait aucune once de jalousie à les voir se caresser, s'embrasser, se dénuder petit à petit. Néanmoins, il finit par se déshabiller lui-même car il comptait bien participer beaucoup plus qu'activement à leur union.

Au fur et à mesure de l'étreinte d'Harry et de Severus, les gestes devenaient plus saccadés, moins précis, les deux hommes haletaient. Le plus âgé finit par souffler :

- Prends le lubrifiant, Harry, et prépare-moi. J'ai hâte de te sentir en moi.

A ces mots, une excitation particulière s'empara d'Harry. Il ne se préoccupa pas de la façon dont le lubrifiant fut poussé dans sa main, mais il le déboucha avec des gestes maladroits.

- Mets-en généreusement sur tes doigts, murmura Lucius dans son oreille alors que Severus le regardait faire, les yeux totalement dilatés.

Harry obéit avant de marquer un temps d'hésitation. Il croisa le regard de Severus qui lui fit un léger sourire avant de dire d'un ton taquin :

- Tu ne te rappelles plus ce que tu dois faire ?

Severus avait vu le manège de Lucius dans le dos d'Harry et il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Il releva sans hésiter ses jambes pour s'offrir entièrement et eut le plaisir de voir Harry s'approcher à nouveau de lui. Il ferma néanmoins les yeux quand il sentit le doigt timide aborder son intimité et ne put retenir son impatience :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le déluge ?

Il avait à peine terminé ses mots qu'il se sentit enfin pénétré.

Harry haleta un peu plus en sentant la chaleur se refermer sur son doigt. Il savait d'instinct que Severus était totalement détendu et ne ressentait aucune douleur ce qui le soulageait grandement. Néanmoins, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit un autre doigt aborder sa propre intimité.

- Laisse-toi faire, murmura encore Lucius, c'est toi qui donnera le rythme …

Finalement, Harry se sentait bien trop excité par l'idée de pénétrer Severus pour protester. Il continua donc de découvrir les sensations de la préparation de son compagnon.

A trois doigts, et vu la lenteur observée, Severus finit par râler entre deux gémissements :

- Mais c'est de la torture Harry ! J'ai besoin de toi main-te-nant !

- Impatient ! Taquina gentiment Lucius. Il n'est pas question qu'Harry remette une semaine à pourvoir nous recevoir donc tu le laisses prendre son temps pour s'habituer !

- Lucius, je te jure que la prochaine fois on inverse les positions et on verra la tête que tu feras, pesta encore Severus qui se sentait au bord de l'explosion.

Enfin, Harry jeta un œil vers Lucius qui comprit aussitôt la petite moue embarrassée. Il l'aida à positionner Severus sur deux bons coussins épais et il se plaça derrière lui.

- D'abord toi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Et enfin, Harry accorda à Severus ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps : il s'empara de lui, lentement au début, puis avec un peu plus de brusquerie, submergé qu'il était par les sensations délicieuses qui l'assaillaient. Dès qu'il fut totalement en lui, il sentit Lucius le basculer légèrement en avant, l'obliger à s'appuyer sur ses bras, puis il se sentit également pénétré. Lucius lui accorda un petit moment pour s'habituer puis il murmura :

- Nous sommes tout à toi, Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux, se rendant tout à coup compte qu'effectivement, c'était à lui d'agir pour leur donner du plaisir à tous les trois. Il alla donc lentement au début, son corps ayant un peu de mal à s'habituer à l'intrusion, et il provoquait chez ses compagnons autant de gémissements de plaisir que de frustration pour cette lenteur. Mais dès qu'il fut habitué, il chercha en Severus le point qui allait le faire grimper au rideau. Il le trouva assez vite, et s'appliqua à combler son compagnon, pas vraiment conscient que Lucius effectuait la même démarche le concernant. Il était entièrement perdu dans les sensations. Il avait cru que l'union avait été particulièrement intense, il découvrait qu'il pouvait ressentir encore plus de plaisir.

Lucius eut juste le temps de noter dans un coin de sa tête qu'il s'agissait à nouveau d'une union vélane avant d'être emporté dans le tourbillon de plaisir.

La même lumière dorée refit son apparition.

Et la même vague se sépara en trois au moment où ils atteignirent le sommet du plaisir. Mais cette fois, la flèche qui heurta Lucius s'inscrivit dans sa chair au niveau de son poignet droit. Le bouclier se dirigea vers le bras gauche de Severus. Et la petite boule vint simplement se poser sur Harry à l'endroit de son cœur.


	34. L'apprentissage du combat

Coucou

Oui, je suis en retard, très en retard ! Malheureusement, je crains pour vous qu'il ne vous faille vous y habituer. J'ai besoin de ce temps supplémentaire pour simplement survivre en faisant toutes mes activités. Ce trimestre est extrêmement compliqué pour moi, et je crains que la suite de l'année scolaire ne s'arrange pas. J'ai besoin de consacrer énormément de temps à mes filles pour leur travail scolaire, bien plus que l'année précédente.

Mais je ne lâche pas pour autant la fic, la trame jusqu'à la fin est presque finalisée dans ma tête, il suffit d'avoir du temps pour écrire !

_Chapitre 34: L'apprentissage du combat_

Remus resta longtemps sans dormir cette nuit-là. Bien entendu, il avait été réveillé comme tout le château par l'union du trio cinq étages au-dessus. Bien entendu, ils avaient fait à nouveau l'amour avec Drago, emportés qu'ils avaient été par cette magie. Mais si le plus jeune avait facilement cédé à nouveau au sommeil, lui restait en éveil.

Etait-ce parce qu'il était sous sa forme humaine cette fois qu'il avait particulièrement ressenti cette union ?

Ou était-ce enfin l'union fondatrice du veela supérieure qui avait eu lieu ?

Sans bruit, il tendit le bras et prit le livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Un léger _Lumos_ suivi d'une longue caresse apaisante à son veela pour l'inciter à continuer à dormir, et il ouvrit la page trente-cinq de ce tout petit ouvrage qui n'en comportait que quarante. Et il relut pour la millième fois peut-être ce paragraphe qui le laissait toujours autant songeur :

_L'union fondatrice du veela supérieur consacrera dans leurs chairs le bouclier, la flèche et le pivot._

_Le pivot sera au centre de l'union : il est à la fois le plus puissant des trois et celui qui dépend le plus des deux autres pour son bien-être. De mémoire sorcière, seul le veela supérieur peut assumer cette position._

_Le bouclier sera le plus passif de l'union : il s'avérera néanmoins comme le plus farouche protecteur des trois. Sa capacité à protéger les deux autres sera difficilement égalée._

_La flèche sera le dominant de l'union : parfait pendant du bouclier, elle s'avérera d'une morsure tranchante pour protéger le bouclier et le pivot._

Pourquoi relisait-il ce passage en particulier ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Parce que dès qu'il l'avait lu, il avait eu l'intuition qu'Harry allait encore déjouer toutes les statistiques. Et parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule position dans laquelle il voyait vraiment le jeune homme compte-tenu des deux autres personnalités : c'était en position de pivot à la place de Lucius. Car c'était bien lui qui avait le plus besoin des deux autres. Il lui restait à confirmer cette théorie en interrogeant Drago sur l'intensité de l'union au petit matin.

* * *

Le réveil d'Harry, Lucius et Severus fut nettement moins chaotique que celui qui avait suivi leur première union. Il trouva Harry béatement endormi entre ses deux compagnons, position qui était entrain de devenir la plus prisée des trois hommes. Harry, qui n'avait pas de souvenirs de gestes tendres sur lui pendant son sommeil, profitait au mieux chaque nuit de la chaleur de ses compagnons et se reposait pleinement. Son travail d'occlumancie avec Lucius semblait porter ses fruits, puisque sa cicatrice ne s'était plus manifestée depuis.

Severus et Lucius, eux, regardaient toujours avec une certaine émotion le plus jeune s'étirer à son réveil, avant de venir chercher le maximum de contact avec eux. Il ne semblait être réellement content que lorsqu'il était serré entre leurs deux corps et son sourire béat, les yeux clos, était sans cesse pour eux source de joie et d'étonnement mélangés. Pour ne pas changer ce matin-là, Harry se poussa complètement contre Lucius avant d'attirer Severus contre lui. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut complètement entouré, qu'il consentit à ouvrir un œil. Puis il murmura tranquillement :

- J'ai rêvé ou c'était encore une union vélane ? C'en est toujours une quand … enfin quand on est pénétré ?

La question était clairement destinée à Severus et ce dernier répondit :

- Pas du tout. C'est même plutôt rare en fait. Ca m'est surtout arrivé lorsque j'étais perturbé, que je n'allais pas très bien.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Lucius et Severus se sourirent par dessus lui. Eux avaient eu le temps de constater sur leurs poignets les minuscules tatouages dorés qui étaient apparus. Mesurant moins d'un centimètre carré, ils étaient néanmoins parfaitement nets et chacun d'eux en connaissait la signification. Severus se trouvant face à Harry, il descendit tranquillement les couvertures pour exposer le torse du plus jeune à la lumière légère de la bougie et découvrit, sans surprise, la petite boule dorée tatouée au niveau de son cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Gémit Harry qui n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand un tatouage apparaissait sur la peau de quiconque sans être passé chez un tatoueur, hein ?

- C'est le signe du pivot, dit Lucius avec un léger fatalisme.

Toute sa vie, il avait logiquement pensé que ce serait lui le pivot de son union, mais au fond de lui-même, il avait commencé à douter lorsqu'il avait vu les résultats d'Harry face à la machine de test des aurors. Son jeune compagnon était effectivement extrêmement puissant, plus que lui. Et c'était, assez logiquement, celui qui avait le plus grand besoin affectif. Il avait donc, dès le départ, toutes les prédispositions pour être le pivot, et la magie vélane n'avait fait que le confirmer cette nuit-là. Avisant l'heure, et voyant qu'ils étaient largement en avance, il prit tout son temps pour tout expliquer à Harry, lui montrant également son propre tatouage.

A la fin de l'explication, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, et il finit par gémir encore une fois :

- Mais pourquoi je ne fais jamais rien dans la norme ?

Severus eut brutalement une idée assez comique qui lui passa par l'esprit, et il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, s'attirant par là des regards noirs de la part de Lucius et d'Harry. Il finit par dire :

- C'est juste une pensée par rapport à la prophétie. Et si le pouvoir que tu as que Voldemort ignore, c'était justement ça ? Le fait de ne rien faire comme les autres ?

Alors que le regard des deux autres ne faiblissait pas, il insista encore :

- Mais c'est logique, réfléchissez un peu. D'abord Harry ne semble pas savoir mourir d'un Avada simple. Et ensuite, tout y passe : il a déjà combattu quatre fois contre Voldemort sans y rester, il est dans une union vélane avec une différence d'âge qui ne s'est encore jamais vue, il est le pivot de cette union, et je suis sûr que si on cherche encore, on trouvera bien d'autres choses !

- Ca me fait une belle jambe ! Grommela Harry. Je ne vais tout de même pas tuer Voldemort en lui envoyant des fleurs, rien que parce que personne n'a tenté le coup !

- Et bien, depuis que je t'ai vu lui tenir tête avec un pauvre expelliarmus et t'enfuir avec un accio, je me rangerai presque à l'avis de Severus, avec toi, tout est possible en fait, commenta Lucius.

Harry se retourna vers lui, quitte à se faire mal au cou, interrogateur, avant que Lucius n'ajoute doucement :

- J'étais là au cimetière …

- Ah … Oui, c'est vrai, soupira Harry en se remémorant cette triste nuit.

- Et je peux te dire que lorsque Lucius m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé, il était assez partagé entre incrédulité et rire au vu de la façon dont tu lui avais filé entre les doigts …

- Et comment tu as fait, toi, pour me rater ? Demanda Harry.

- J'avoue que je n'essayais pas vraiment de t'arrêter, avoua Lucius. Je savais, par Severus, que Dumbledore misait énormément sur toi, que ta vie semblait plus précieuse que tout, y compris la sienne finalement. Alors j'ai peut-être été un peu maladroit dans mes stupefix, et j'ai peut-être heurté mes chers camarades mangemorts dans mon empressement à t'arrêter …

- Et personne n'y a rien vu ? Souffla Harry incrédule.

- Il faut croire que non. Mais après tout, je ne me suis pas montré plus maladroit que les autres qui t'ont également brillamment raté !

- Mais donc, j'ai eu de l'aide sur ce coup-là ! Reprit Harry. Face à Voldemort, je …

- Tu auras de l'aide, coupa Severus. Tu as toujours su te trouver de l'aide à tout instant, y compris dans la chambre des Secrets, si j'ai bien compris, tu seras toujours aidé, y compris au dernier moment.

Le silence retomba sur les trois hommes. Et cette phrase de Severus résonna longtemps dans la tête d'Harry.

Bon, il fallait bien avouer que Severus, lui, ne croyait pas trop à cette idée que ce soit le fait qu'Harry ne faisait rien comme les autres qui était le pouvoir que Voldemort ignorait.

Non, c'était bien trop hasardeux pour être révélé dans une prophétie (c'était tout dire selon lui !). En revanche, le fait qu'il soit vraiment le pivot de leur union était un élément nettement plus candidat à ce poste redoutable.

* * *

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, Harry s'assit un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne le voulait à cause des regards qui pesaient une nouvelle fois sur lui et grimaça. Lorsque des rires et des gloussements se firent entendre, il voulut jeter un regard noir à Lucius qui l'avait encore mis dans cet état (bon peut-être un peu moins que la fois précédente, mais quand même …), et heureusement, Drago était dans son champ de vision pour lui éviter de se trahir.

- Il y a des petits moments comme ça, cracha-t-il entre ses dents, où je hais légèrement cette magie vélane !

Drago ne put, lui, s'empêcher de rougir une nouvelle fois pour une raison simple : le fait même que, sans le savoir, l'ensemble de la Grande Salle se gaussait sur la vie sexuelle de son père était parfaitement dérangeant. Mais, après tout, cette réaction collait parfaitement au personnage qu'il jouait. Il se rapprocha donc encore d'Harry pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, tel un amant passionné :

- Si vous arrêtiez un peu de vous unir façon vélane, cela ne t'arriverait plus …

Harry ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il prit une grande inspiration puis dit à voix haute :

- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

A la table des professeurs, Remus, lui, scrutait autant qu'il le pouvait sans se faire remarquer, les poignets de Lucius et de Severus. Malheureusement, les hommes avaient des vêtements bien trop couvrants à son goût pour qu'il assouvisse sa curiosité.

Severus finit par repérer son manège et lui souffla, un peu irrité :

- A quoi tu joues Remus ?

- Donne-moi juste dans l'ordre : la flèche, le bouclier et le pivot …

Severus se figea un instant avant de se détendre. Bien sûr, Remus savait. Il avait découvert cet été, avec une certaine stupéfaction, que le lycanthrope était une véritable encyclopédie non seulement sur la défense, mais également sur les particularités défensives des créatures magiques. Il n'était donc guère étonnant qu'il soit au courant de cette particularité spécifique. Il le fusilla donc du regard avant de souffler :

- Lucius, moi et Harry.

Remus ne répondit rien, mais son sourire en coin en disait long. Très sincèrement, Voldemort aurait tout de même des craintes à avoir s'il savait tout. En temps normal, Severus avait déjà une défense particulièrement efficace, mais désormais ses boucliers allaient s'approcher de l'infranchissable. Il faudrait très certainement lui passer sur le corps avant ne serait-ce que d'obliger Harry à employer son propre arsenal défensif. Et Lucius allait très certainement pouvoir prendre à sa charge une grande partie du sale boulot (parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres termes), avec beaucoup moins d'états d'âme qu'Harry. Merlin, il avait hâte d'être à la séance de duel du soir pour voir la différence de puissance chez Harry également.

A son grand étonnement, le soir même, justement Severus arborait une mine assez sinistre, mais déterminée. Lorsque le dernier gryffondor fut entré, il scella la salle soigneusement, regarda longuement les élèves qui finirent par montrer quelques signes de nervosité, puis dit à voix basse :

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons profiter de la présence du professeur Lupin et du professeur Donson pour s'atteler à un exercice éminemment pratique.

Rien que sa façon de dire ça fit passer des frissons d'angoisse à tous les élèves. Et les mines se décomposèrent encore un peu plus lorsqu'il continua :

- Vous savez tous que M. Potter a la fâcheuse tendance de se retrouver au milieu de combats auxquels il ne devrait pas participer. Et vous n'êtes pas non plus sans savoir que Vous-Savez-Qui en a sûrement fait une question d'orgueil et qu'il est l'un de ses objectifs principaux pour tenter de régner sur l'Angleterre. Nous allons donc travailler sur l'exercice suivant : les professeur Lupin, Donson et moi-même allons jouer Vous-Savez-Qui et deux de ses mangemorts. Vous, vous allez devoir vous coordonner pour nous mettre au tapis. Les trois impardonnables sont évidemment bannis de cette salle, le reste ne l'est pas.

- Y compris pour nous ? Souffla Hermione avec de grands yeux.

-Oui, Miss Granger, y compris pour vous. Je vous laisse un quart d'heure pour mettre en place une stratégie.

Harry frissonna violemment et déglutit péniblement. Severus venait de faire grimper la barre très haut : à huit contre trois, ils allaient être aplatis comme des crêpes ! Merlin, déjà ils avaient eu du mal à quatre à passer les boucliers de Lucius seul !

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, il faut qu'on s'appuie sur les points forts de chacun, dit alors Ron d'un ton résolu. Et aussi qu'on …

- Tente dans le même temps de trouver les points faibles de nos professeurs, coupa Hermione avec un regard d'avertissement.

- On doit considérer Harry comme notre roi aux échecs, reprit Ron avec sérieux, Jack, tu seras notre dame, car tu connais tout de même ton père et son compagnon ? Tu dois savoir un peu comment ils se battent ?

Drago hocha lentement la tête. Il n'appréciait pas trop de se faire traiter de dame, mais après tout, aux échecs, c'était la pièce la plus redoutable ! Un bref coup d'œil en direction de son père qui s'était regroupé avec Severus et Remus lui fit comprendre que les adultes réglaient aussi leur stratégie. Il lâcha donc du bout des lèvres :

- Il va falloir se méfier du professeur Prince, il n'est pas trop mauvais en potions non plus, il pourrait parfaitement nous en sortir quelques unes … Quant à mon père, il pratique assez facilement ce qu'il appelle la métamorphose de combat, ce qui se traduit assez fréquemment par des fléchettes et des couteaux qui semblent sortir de nulle part !

Après un quart d'heure de conciliabule, Severus les appela et le visage d'Harry se durcit en voyant le trio se mettre en place. Lucius et Remus étaient sur la même ligne, Severus en retrait. Oh oui, ses camarades et lui allaient en baver, mais il espérait en entraîner au moins l'un des trois avec eux ! Severus dit simplement :

- Pendant dix secondes, un écran de fumée va nous séparer, sa disparition sonnera le début du combat. Je vous demande une seule chose : combattez jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux groupes soit totalement hors d'état de nuire, n'abandonnez pas, luttez.

Et ils luttèrent. De toutes leurs forces. Seulement, en moins d'une minute, Lavande, Seamus et Parvati étaient déjà assommés sans qu'un seul de leur sort ait pu passer les boucliers de leurs adversaires. Et le plus inquiétant finalement était qu'aucun adulte n'avait encore prononcé un mot. Cela agaça un peu Harry qui n'avait pas eu l'impression de se retrouver face à un tel mur quand il avait rencontré des mangemorts. Il rugit donc en direction de Lucius :

- _Stupefix !_

Mais, contrairement à la Tanière, il ne s'arrêta pas à ce premier sort lancé à pleine puissance, il enchaîna aussitôt avec un autre, informulé celui-là mais en direction de Remus. Et pour la première fois, il obtint une réponse verbale de Severus qui dut lancer un _Protego_ d'urgence sur Remus qui était trop occupé à désarmer Hermione pendant ce temps. Il se sentit heurté par les maudites fléchettes de Lucius, mais décida d'en faire purement et simplement abstraction : Drago devrait passer en mode guérisseur, il n'aurait pas le choix !

De cette façon, il parvint bien à tenir encore quelques minutes, mais un à un ses amis se faisaient faucher par les _Stupefix_ bien ciblés de Remus. Lucius et Severus se contentaient juste de les distraire suffisamment pour qu'ils ne puissent les éviter.

Sincèrement, cela agaçait encore plus Harry, et il fit une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite : il rugit un _Stupefix_ également, mais si sa baguette était bien pointée vers Lucius, sa main gauche, elle, se trouvait dans la direction de Severus. Et ce dernier fut bien trop estomaqué de voir les _deux_ stupefix partir pour réagir et tenter de s'écarter de la trajectoire. Son bouclier vola littéralement en éclats et il fut proprement assommé. Certes, ce ne fut qu'une brève victoire pour Harry, car, tout aussi étonné que Severus, il se fit faucher également par Remus.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il grogna et se rembrunit encore lorsqu'il entendit Ron grommeler :

- Jamais je n'avais été si minable aux échecs …

- Vous avez eu le professeur Prince, ce n'était pas une mince affaire, répondit aimablement Lucius qui s'affairait à réveiller tous les adolescents.

Il avait bien entendu réveillé en priorité Harry, même si aucun élève n'était vraiment en mesure de le savoir.

- Mais comment on va faire ? S'angoissa Hermione.

- M. Potter a des ressources imprévues, grommela Severus assez mortifié d'avoir laissé son étonnement prendre le pas sur sa défense.

Et il fit aussitôt un signe négatif à Hermione. Non, il n'en dirait pas plus, Lucius, Remus et lui avaient été les seuls témoins de ce qu'avait pu faire Harry, il allait tenter de garder cet atout dans sa manche le plus longtemps possible.

Harry soupira en constatant que Drago se rapprochait de lui au fur et à mesure que ses autres camarades se réveillaient. En le voyant, il se rappela brusquement qu'il avait été touché au moins à deux reprises par les métamorphoses de Lucius et il jeta un regard inquiet à ses bras et ses jambes. Cependant, hormis ses vêtements qui étaient déchirés en une bonne dizaine d'endroits, il ne semblait pas plus blessé que ça. Drago finit par lui dire :

- Je l'ai fait au fur et à mesure pour que tu ne sentes rien. Et du coup, je me suis fait avoir par le professeur Lupin !

- Dis-le à Ron, il faudra qu'il nous trouve une stratégie. Quant à moi, j'ai un hibou à envoyer dès demain matin. Puisque tous les coups sont permis …

Harry avait déclaré ça sur un ton déterminé et avec un léger rictus moqueur. Devant l'air d'incompréhension de Drago, il finit par lâcher :

- Les jumeaux Weasley. Ce sont de redoutables fabricants de farces en tous genres, mais il y a bien quelques petites choses dans leur arsenal qui devrait pouvoir être utile en combat. Et au moins les mangemorts n'auront jamais vu ça …

- Et s'ils n'en ont pas encore, ils pourront toujours en fabriquer, intervint Ron sur un ton sinistre. Merlin, on a tenu combien de temps ? Dix misérables minutes ?

- Sept, dit froidement Severus. Ce n'est pas un si mauvais résultat, mais vous avez fait beaucoup trop d'erreurs. Tout d'abord, personne n'a bougé ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit au début de mes cours ? Qu'il fallait surprendre l'adversaire, utiliser une méthode dont il n'a pas l'habitude ! Il est évident que nous aurions eu plus de mal si vous aviez commencé par bouger tout simplement, plutôt que de tenter de contrer nos sorts ! Ensuite, mis à part trois ou quatre d'entre vous, vous avez combattu de façon totalement solitaire ! Vous devez absolument vous appuyer plus les uns sur les autres ! Personne ou presque n'a tenté le moindre informulé, même un misérable Jambencoton peut perturber un adversaire la seconde nécessaire pour vous reprendre votre souffle, vous protéger, ou attaquer plus efficacement ! Alors pour la suite de ce cours, je ne veux plus qu'un seul mot soit prononcé, sinon c'est trois tours de salle en courant pour le coupable ! Au travail !

Une heure et demie plus tard, les septièmes années se traînaient vers leur salle commune sous le regard sévère de Severus. Oui, il ne les avait pas épargnés, mais il avait tout de même espéré un peu plus de répondant que cela ! Harry, lui, ne prit même pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à la Grosse Dame. Il bifurqua avant vers son appartement, suivi par un Drago qui avait failli se laisser surprendre. Il était exténué, avait mal partout et ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : dormir.

Malgré tout, il ne se trompa pas et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lucius et Severus. Il s'apprêtait à tomber à plat ventre sur le lit, oublieux de tout le reste, lorsqu'il fut retenu fermement par une main qui lui enserra le coude.

- Pas question d'aller dormir dans cet état, gronda Lucius. Tu vas à la salle de bain d'abord !

- Lucius ! Gémit Harry. Je suis mort, là ! Et je te signale que j'ai mal absolument partout !

- C'est normal vu la débauche de magie dont tu as fait preuve ce soir ! Rétorqua Lucius en le traînant derrière lui. On n'a pas idée de sortir deux stupefix de cette puissance en même temps dont un sans baguette ! Comment veux-tu espérer survivre si tu t'épuises de cette façon ?

- Mais je n'ai pas lancé deux stupefix, protesta Harry en levant docilement les bras pour que Lucius le déshabille. J'en ai lancé qu'un !

- Et qu'est-ce qui a fait tomber, Severus, hein ?

- Harry a raison, intervint Severus qui venait d'arriver. Je pense effectivement qu'il n'en a sorti qu'un, mes oreilles l'entendent encore, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réagi. J'ai clairement vu que les deux sorts partaient strictement en même temps et que celui qui m'a frappé n'était pas parti de la baguette d'Harry !

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible, protesta encore Lucius achevant de déshabiller Harry qui avait déjà fermé les yeux.

- Oh que si, rétorqua Severus d'un ton sinistre. La magie sans baguette n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, mais Harry a l'air d'être bien parti pour pouvoir canaliser son pouvoir sous les deux formes à la fois !

- Le premier qui me dit que c'est encore hors normes, il va dormir dans le lit que j'ai abandonné là-bas, grommela Harry.

Après un bref échanges de regard, Severus reprit son explication :

- La baguette n'est qu'un catalyseur, puissant, certes, mais un catalyseur seul. Sinon, les moldus pourraient tout aussi bien que nous lancer des sorts. Et les enfants font bien de la magie sans baguette, par accident, mais bel et bien seuls. Ce qui est difficile dans la magie sans baguette c'est d'arriver à canaliser sa propre énergie en résistant à l'envie d'utiliser sa baguette.

- Mais là, j'ai utilisé ma baguette, se défendit Harry en se savourant l'eau chaude qui glissait sur ses muscles endoloris.

- C'est justement là que c'est intéressant. En fait tu as rassemblé plus d'énergie que ta baguette ne pouvait supporter, et donc le surplus est parti de ta main. Et ce n'était pas rien ce qui restait, crois-moi ! Mon bouclier était tout de même puissant, grommela encore Severus.

- Bien, pour résumer, reprit Lucius en s'assurant qu'Harry ne portait aucune séquelle de ses propres fléchettes, lorsqu'Harry laisse partir toute sa puissance, sa baguette ne suffit plus. Donc, il faudra lui procurer une autre baguette et ….

- Certainement pas, coupa Severus, avec deux baguettes, ses adversaires vont se méfier encore plus de lui, donc pas question ! Le surplus partira sans baguette comme là et je peux te dire que plus d'un se feront avoir comme moi ! Par contre, il faudra voir s'il peut dissocier les deux mains, une pour l'offensive et une pour la défensive, ce serait parfait !

- Et une armure pour arrêter les fléchettes de Lucius tant que tu y es, gronda Harry.

- Ca, c'est à vous de réfléchir pour les contrer, rétorqua Severus tandis que Lucius avait un petit sourire en coin.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, mais n'ajouta rien. On verrait bien comment ils réagiraient, eux, devant les produits Weasley !

* * *

Les semaines commencèrent à défiler assez rapidement et Halloween se rapprocha. Les cours de duels supplémentaires étaient éprouvants, mais avaient un double mérite : les septièmes années progressaient rapidement et ils étaient devenus entièrement soudés. Severus avait fini par se résigner à devenir le Gardien du secret d'Harry concernant son aptitude à lancer le même sort de sa main et de sa baguette en même temps, car cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent et les autres en avaient été témoins. Bien que Severus trouve toujours cinq minutes de critiques à leur infliger à chaque combat, il était clair que les adolescents n'étaient plus des proies très faciles. Les trois adultes devaient désormais bouger eux-aussi, ils ne pouvaient plus faire entièrement confiance à leurs boucliers, pas même Severus.

Chacun avait commencé à goûter aux surprises des autres : les potions avaient commencé à voler bas, les produits Weasley également, mais malgré tout, les adolescents ne parvenaient pas à passer les vingt-cinq minutes de combat, ce qui les désespéraient un peu. De leur côté, Remus, Lucius et Severus reprenaient confiance, les adolescents n'avaient pas conscience que leur aptitude au combat surclassait désormais celle des sorciers moyens.

Les adultes tenaient également à ce qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron soient suffisamment occupés pour ne pas penser aux Horcruxes et ils cherchaient activement de leur côté tandis qu'ils submergeaient les plus jeunes de travail. Malheureusement, les indices laissés par Harry étaient maigres et ils pouvaient bien avouer qu'ils étaient bien en peine pour trouver ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une piste !

Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas compté sur l'obstination d'Hermione qui avait promis à Harry de faire des Horcruxes sa priorité. Malgré le lourd travail, elle avait réussi à se procurer des pans d'arbres généalogiques des grandes familles sorcières et les parcouraient inlassablement pour tenter de trouver ce R.A.B. Le 31 octobre, à deux heures du matin, enfin, la chance lui sourit alors qu'elle jetait un œil sur l'arbre généalogique des Black. Merlin, qu'elle avait manqué de jugeote ! Il avait été là pourtant, sous son nez pendant tout ce temps : Regulus Arcturus Black. Le propre frère de Sirius.

Et en voyant ce nom, elle se revit tout à tout dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd et elle revit le médaillon qu'ils avaient voulu jeter lorsqu'ils avaient fait le ménage. Très sincèrement, elle fut à deux doigts de filer directement réveiller Harry et Ron. La seule pensée qui la retint fut qu'elle risquait également de réveiller Lucius et Severus, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait réellement envisager froidement.

Cependant, l'énormité de cette découverte la fit se lever aux aurores, réveiller Ron bien plus tôt que ce dernier n'aurait voulu et les fit descendre à peine à sept heures dans la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner. Harry fut bien surpris de les voir déjà à la fin de leur déjeuner lorsqu'il arriva en compagnie de Drago, mais un regard noir de Ron et le fait qu'Hermione sautillait presque sur le banc lui fit tout de même comprendre qu'il devait se passer quelque chose d'important. Il se résigna donc à enfiler son petit déjeuner rapidement puisqu'Hermione lui signifia clairement qu'elle souhaitait arriver avec beaucoup d'avance à leur cours de sortilèges. Drago eut beau tenter de protester, il se vit mettre deux morceaux de pain sec en plus dans les mains de la part de Ron qui grommela :

- De toute façon, Hermione veut t'en parler aussi, alors autant te résigner !

Dès qu'Hermione leur eut tout expliqué, Drago souffla un peu et il soupira :

- Bon, de toute façon, on pourra aller le chercher pendant les vacances de Noël, on n'a pas à s'en soucier pour l'instant.

- Oh que si on va s'en soucier maintenant, dit Harry froidement. Plus vite je mettrai la main dessus, moins j'aurai de chance que ce fichu morceau d'âme puisse s'accrocher à quelqu'un d'autres. Sans compter que je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un se blesse, moi ! Donc on va y aller cette nuit !

Il eut droit à trois regards horrifiés, mais il ne céda pas.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour que tu te précipites là-bas, moi ! Gémit Hermione.

- Et moi, je dis que ça ne sert à rien d'attendre ! Rétorqua Harry. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe au ministère puisque tout est censuré ou presque !

- Mais pourtant la Gazette n'a jamais été aussi épaisse ! Protesta Ron.

- Epaisse d'un tas d'informations inutiles ! Non, mais attends ! Tu as vu le dernier sujet d'hier ? Cinq pages entières sur la façon de contrer les effets des détraqueurs après leur passage ! Et pas un seul petit mot sur le Patronus ! Rien ! Rien qui puisse rappeler aux gens comment s'en défendre ! Si ça n'est pas de la désinformation ça !

Drago, lui, était bien embêté pendant qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron discutaient. D'un côté, il était clair qu'Harry allait sortir du château ce soir. Il le savait, à l'instinct. Devait-il prévenir son père ? Attendre qu'Harry le fasse ? Suivre quoiqu'il lui en coûte pour ramener cette tête brûlée en un seul morceau à son père pour que ce dernier puisse lui passer le savon de sa vie ? Avertir Remus pour qu'il puisse vaguement user de son autorité sur Harry (quoique ça, il en doutait fortement …) ? Prévenir Severus ? Il écouta donc à nouveau soigneusement au moment où Hermione s'exclama :

- Mais enfin, tu vas prévenir Lucius et Severus tout de même !

- Oui, je pense, dit Harry avec réticence. Mais il n'est pas question qu'ils m'empêchent d'y aller, ou qu'ils y aillent seuls. Si le médaillon est là-bas, on le trouvera, puis je le détruirai dans la maison : plus vite elle partira en fumée cette cochonnerie, mieux on se portera.

Ils durent s'interrompre à ce moment-là car les premiers élèves arrivaient pour suivre le cours de Flitwick. Plus la journée passait, plus Harry se tendait. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se faire voir à la fête du soir pour Halloween, puis qu'il parte pour le Square Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'il constata que Drago ne le quittait plus d'une semelle, il finit par grommeler :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin pour cette fichue comédie ?

- Ce n'est pas la comédie qui m'intéresse pour l'instant, rétorqua Drago. Tant qu'à faire, je te colle pour ne pas avoir à expliquer à Remus, mon père et Severus pourquoi tu es parti seul là-bas !

- Et si je pars sans rien leur dire ? Demanda crânement Harry.

- Quoi que tu en penses, mon père a horreur du mensonge en famille …

- Ah oui ? Et ta mère ? Il ne lui a jamais menti peut-être ?

- Il ne la considérait pas comme la famille. C'est elle qui m'a porté, ça s'arrête là, même si j'ai évidemment mis du temps à le réaliser, puis à l'admettre ! Dit Drago entre ses dents.

- De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire sans leur dire au préalable, avoua Harry.

Au moment du dîner, Harry n'avait toujours pas pu voir Lucius ou Severus pour leur dire. En effet, ils avaient travaillé jusqu'au dernier moment avec Ron, Hermione et Drago. Ils étaient bien passés par l'appartement, mais les deux plus âgés n'étaient pas là et Harry n'avait pas envie de leur laisser un simple mot.

Il était donc là, avec des mets délicieux devant lui et était incapable d'avaler la moindre bouchée. Il ne cessait de vouloir accrocher le regard de Remus. Ce petit manège finit par payer et Remus lui fit un petit signe d'incompréhension. Alors Harry se décida, il lui mima de deux doigts un homme qui marche. Mais il n'avait pas plutôt fini qu'il eut tout à coup l'impression que sa tête se fendait en deux.

* * *

Lucius avait bien remarqué l'air soucieux d'Harry lors du banquet et lorsqu'il se prit la tête à deux mains, il ne dut qu'aux réflexes de Severus de ne pas bondir vers lui.

- Attends un peu, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, tu n'es pas censé savoir ce qui est en train de lui arriver.

- Comment est-ce possible avec les boucliers de l'union ? Ragea Lucius tout aussi bas.

Severus ne répondit rien, mais en son for intérieur, il redoutait le pire. Une fois qu'Harry leur avait lâché le mot horcruxe, il avait lu tout ce qu'il pouvait sur leur sujet dans la bibliothèque, y compris celle des professeurs. Bien sûr il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'ouvrages, mais le peu qu'il avait pu lire lui avait fait appréhender le mécanisme de création d'un horcruxe. Les boucliers de l'union avaient très certainement déjà agi sur lui depuis de longues années …

Pendant ce temps, Remus avait bondi vers Harry, pendant que Ron et Drago le retenaient pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas par terre. Sa main s'était automatiquement portée à sa cicatrice et il ne cessait de secouer sa tête de droite à gauche. Inconsciemment, Drago se mit en mode guérisseur et il plaça ses deux mains autour de la tête d'Harry et dit d'une voix forte :

- Harry ! Sors de là ! Tu m'entends ? Sors de là !

Il sembla au départ qu'Harry n'entendait rien, mais il répéta son message avec de plus en plus de forces, tentant d'imiter au mieux les accents de son père.

- Allez ! Reviens vers moi à la voix, Harry ! Tu entends ? La voix !

Harry sembla petit à petit réussir à se focaliser sur cette voix, puis sur les yeux de Drago. Ce dernier finit par sentir le bouclier de silence qui tombait sur eux et il reprit :

- Allez ! Ce n'est pas tout à fait la bonne voix, mais tu peux le faire, Harry, reviens vers nous !

Tout à coup, Harry attrapa violemment les mains de Drago et haleta :

- Le Terrier. Il veut me toucher par là, il est au Terrier !

Le fait de l'avoir énoncé à haute voix sembla tout à coup le sortir entièrement de la transe dans laquelle l'avait plongé Voldemort. Il se remit sur ses pieds brutalement, en bousculant Drago et cria :

- Ron ! Le Terrier, il est au Terrier !

Alors qu'il bondissait vers les portes de la Grande Salle, il se fit tout à coup ceinturer et la voix de Remus claqua à ses oreilles :

- Tu restes là ! Si quelqu'un doit aller au Terrier, ce n'est sûrement pas toi !


	35. Le Terrier

Note de départ : un peu moins de retard pour cette fois, j'espère que vous en serez heureux ! Vous vouliez savoir ce qui allait arriver au Terrier ? Et bien on y est !

**Bêta : Chibigoku2002**

* * *

_Alors qu'il bondissait vers les portes de la Grande Salle, il se fit tout à coup ceinturer et la voix de Remus claqua à ses oreilles :_

_- Tu restes là ! Si quelqu'un doit aller au Terrier, ce n'est sûrement pas toi !_

La voix tendue de Severus se fit brutalement entendre dans le brouhahas de la salle :

- Professeur Lupin ? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous devez ceinturer M. Potter ?

- Voldemort est au Terrier ! Cracha Harry en cessant de se débattre.

Il vit Severus pâlir considérablement mais s'obliger à demander, après avoir jeté un œil aux élèves qui l'entouraient :

- Et qu'est-ce que le Terrier ?

- La maison des Weasley, hurla Harry en retour assez exaspéré par cette comédie. Bon sang, Remus, laisse-moi y aller !

- Certainement pas M. Potter ! Intervint froidement le professeur McGonagall. Je vais demander aux aurors d'intervenir.

- Mais le temps qu'ils y arrivent il sera trop tard ! Hurla encore Harry désespéré. Il y est, là maintenant ! C'est pas dans une demi-heure qu'il faut y être, c'est MAINTENANT ! Jamais les protections qui sont là-bas, ni M. et Mme Weasley ne tiendront tout ce temps là !

Le professeur McGonagall pâlit à son tour, sembla un instant abattue, puis elle se redressa et ordonna à Remus :

- Remus, allez-y, vous savez où c'est. Et pour faire bonne mesure, prenez le professeur Prince avec vous. Ainsi que vous, professeur Donson, finit-elle par ajouter après un instant d'hésitation et un regard vers Lucius. Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau juste après pour me donner des nouvelles. Si les Weasley doivent venir ici, qu'ils n'hésitent pas. Nous avons à parler sérieusement.

Elle avait terminé sa phrase en fixant Severus dans les yeux et à cet instant, il comprit. Minerva savait qui il était. Il ne savait pas depuis quand elle était au courant, mais elle savait qui elle envoyait au Terrier.

- Quant à vous, Potter, je vous interdis formellement de rejoindre le Terrier, c'est clair ?

Harry manqua d'exploser de rage, mais deux secondes plus tard, l'air rusé qui passa sur son visage fit passer des sueurs froides à Severus. Bon sang, quelle ânerie allait-il encore faire ? Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher, Lucius non plus.

Et il fut d'autant plus bousculé qu'Harry hurla soudain à l'attention de Remus :

- Remus, s'il te plait, QU'EST CE QUE TU ATTENDS ?

Les trois hommes finirent par partir en courant, laissant Harry seul face au professeur McGonagall. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, puis Harry comprit également que sa directrice savait tout et il dit à voix basse :

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous a parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, M. Potter, répondit-elle fraîchement. Maintenant, je vous saurai gré de retourner à table, terminer le banquet d'Halloween et ensuite de retourner à la Tour ou à votre appartement. Je ne tolérerai aucun débordement, c'est bien clair ? Vu les circonstances, vous viendrez à la première heure demain dans mon bureau.

Harry laissa glisser un « Bien, professeur » entre ses dents, mais non, il ne comptait pas du tout obéir à cela. Du moins, pas pour la dernière partie.

Dès qu'ils le purent, ignorant les appels de leurs camarades, Ron, Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, Drago sur leurs talons. Et dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Harry siffla :

- La statue de la sorcière borgne, vite !

- Harry ! Rétorqua Hermione, tu as eu le temps d'en parler à qui tu sais ?

- Et quand veux-tu que j'ai eu le temps ? La rabroua vertement Harry tout en courant. Tant pis ! On y va comme ça, on verra bien en rentrant !

- Passons au moins à la Tour, le pressa Hermione.

- Pourquoi faire ? S'exaspéra Harry. J'ai tout dans mes poches, il suffit qu'on aille là-bas, c'est tout !

- Laisse au moins un mot à mon père, sinon ça va faire du vilain en rentrant, suggéra Drago la mine accablée. Par Merlin, mais pourquoi, pourquoi son père s'était lié à cette tête brûlée, hein ? Et pourquoi il était parti chez les Weasley plutôt que d'être là à raisonner son compagnon ?

- Oui, et bien je ne suis pas son fils, je suis son compagnon ! Trancha Harry. J'ai tout de même le droit d'agir comme bon me semble !

- Ecris au moins ce mot que je l'envoie voleter dans les appartements comme ceux du ministère, insista Hermione.

- Ah bon ? Souffla Ron. Tu sais faire cela ?

- Evidemment Ron, puisque je le propose !

Mais leur élan fut coupé par la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall qui dit ironiquement :

- M. Potter ! Je ne pensais pas que votre inquiétude à propos du Terrier vous ferait oublier le chemin de la Tour !

Harry se figea sur place, au comble de l'exaspération.

Bien.

Puisqu'il fallait jouer le jeu, il le jouerait.

Il tourna les talons sans dire un mot et sans même regarder sa directrice. Il ne se préoccupa pas de savoir s'il était suivi ou non, mais le bruit de pas précipités derrière lui le renseigna amplement. La porte de l'appartement claqua brutalement dans le silence et il attendit que Ron, Hermione et Drago soient entrés pour la fermer rageusement. Il s'engouffra ensuite dans la chambre qui ne lui servait plus en marmonnant :

- Maintenant, on va voir si je ne peux pas sortir de ce château !

- Harry ? Demanda prudemment Hermione.

Il leur fit signe d'entrer dans sa chambre, et dit sèchement :

- Sois vous entrez avec moi, soit j'y vais tout seul.

Il vit Ron écarquiller les yeux, Drago soupirer et Hermione réprimer un geste de mauvaise humeur. Néanmoins, ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce et cette fois, Harry la barra soigneusement avec plusieurs sorts récemment appris avec Remus. Il ouvrit grand la fenêtre et murmura :

- _Accio balai de Ron ! Accio balai de Drago !_

Une fois les balais réceptionnés, il se tourna vers Hermione et dit :

- Tu as le choix : soit tu montes avec moi, soit tu restes ici. Tu as quelques secondes pour choisir le temps que j'écrive un mot à Lucius et Severus.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus prudent que mon père soit là justement pour enlever certaines protections ? Glissa Drago.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, rétorqua Harry. J'ai la conviction que nous devons agir pendant que Voldemort est occupé ailleurs.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, arrivés aux barrières de transplanage, Remus prit Severus et Lucius chacun par un bras et leur jeta :

- Accrochez-vous, on va passer par derrière …

Et il transplana avec eux.

Lucius haïssait véritablement le transplanage accompagné : il n'était pas maître de sa destination et cela le frustrait horriblement. Sans compter que le manque de concentration sur la destination lui donnait invariablement mal au cœur. C'est pour cela qu'il se crut le jouet d'une hallucination lorsque la vue arrêta de tourner. Pourquoi Remus les avait-il amenés à une réplique de la cabane hurlante ?

- Mais, où on est ? Finit-il par lâcher.

- Au Terrier, rétorqua sèchement Remus à qui la mine de Lucius n'avait pas échappé. Tout le monde ne vit pas dans un manoir, Lucius !

- Un manoir, je ne dis pas, protesta ce dernier, mais … ça ? C'est une maison ?

- C'en est une, confirma Severus d'un ton sinistre, que tu vas t'employer à défendre de toutes tes forces, vu ? Ils sont déjà là, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Effectivement, confirma sombrement Remus. Ils ont déjà passé la barrière anti-transplanage ainsi que la protection contre la marque des Ténèbres. Ne traînons pas ici, entrons dans la maison.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Arthur et Molly vont nous laisser entrer comme ça, objecta Severus. Surtout qu'ils doivent se préparer au combat.

- Nous avons mis au point un code pour rentrer. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes arrivés ici ? Contra Remus. Dépêchez-vous !

Il les entraîna sans hésiter vers la porte de la grange et il se glissa à l'intérieur sans un bruit.

- Tenez-vous à moi, souffla-t-il. Pas de lumière pour l'instant.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et n'attendit pas plus. Alors, il devait faire vingt pas tout droit, suivis de cinq vers la droite. Il les fit sans hésiter, mais un juron sonore lui fit comprendre que si lui ne rencontrait aucun obstacle comme c'était prévu, ce n'était pas la même chose pour au moins un autre.

- La ferme, souffla-t-il, vous voulez vraiment que les mangemorts viennent voir par ici ?

Juste au moment où il disait ces mots, le bruit énorme d'une explosion retentit et tous se figèrent de peur. Puis Remus inspira profondément et souffla :

- Soit le Terrier a explosé, soit les mangemorts goûtent aux produits des jumeaux. Bon, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour le savoir, le souterrain.

- Et il est grand comment ce souterrain ? Grommela Lucius qui continuait à se frotter la tête car c'était bien lui qui s'était heurté brutalement à une poutre.

- Juste vingt mètres à quatre pattes, répondit Remus avec un léger rire dans la voix. Je passe devant car je sais quelles protections nous attendent. Ah, voilà, la trappe est là.

Il s'était arrêté brutalement et manqua de tomber à la renverse car Severus et Lucius, eux ne s'étaient pas arrêtés.

- Poussez pas ! Les tança-t-il gaiement. Attendez au moins que j'ouvre la trappe ! Ne soyez pas si pressés de ramper !

- Je croyais que tu avais dis « à quatre pattes », releva Severus soupçonneux.

- Oui, enfin, à quatre pattes pour celui qui l'a creusé …

- Et qui a creusé ce tunnel, demanda encore Severus alors que Remus ouvrait la trappe et qu'il s'agenouillait.

- Dobby. Maintenant suivez-moi et que le dernier referme la trappe surtout.

- Mais, il n'est pas question que je rampe dans un tunnel, s'indigna Lucius.

- C'est toi qui vois, rétorqua Severus sur un ton indifférent en s'agenouillant à son tour pour suivre Remus. Tu expliqueras à Harry si on échoue que c'est parce que tu n'as pas voulu te salir !

Lucius soupira longuement mais admit rapidement sa défaite. Bon sang, il était là, à vouloir sauver des gens qui l'indifféraient totalement, à devoir ramper sur au moins vingt mètres dans un tunnel très certainement boueux, rien que parce que sa magie vélane lui avait donné Harry comme compagnon ! Il referma la trappe derrière lui un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, mais il fallait bien qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelque chose !

Par Merlin, maintenant il fallait vraiment ramper !

Dans la terre, la boue, la baguette entre les dents pour avoir un peu de lumière.

Impossible même de pester à voix haute !

Il progressa, la rage au ventre, le nez quasiment dans les chaussures de Severus : quel manque de dignité !

Remus savait où terminait le souterrain : dans la cuisine, sous la table. Dès qu'il la souleva légèrement, il entendit la voix soulagée de Molly :

- Enfin, voilà du monde ! Qui est là ?

- C'est moi, Remus, souffla ce dernier en sortant du souterrain.

- Remus ? Mais comment avez-vous su ? Demanda-t-elle, interloquée. Et qui est avec vous ?

- Severus et Lucius, qui d'autre ? Répondit Remus légèrement amusé. Où en êtes-vous ?

- Nous tenons, cracha Molly en retour. Mais enfin, Remus, allez-vous m'expliquer ?

- Harry a eu une vision, intervint Severus sèchement. Bon, la situation Molly ? Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour faire causette mais pour vous ramener à Poudlard !

- Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne ma maison ! Tempêta Molly.

Juste comme elle disait ces mots, une forte explosion secoua la maison, les jetant au sol tandis que des débris s'effritaient sur eux.

Sans même se relever, Remus testa rapidement les protections magiques et dit brutalement :

- Il n'y a presque plus aucune protection. Il faut partir Molly !

- Arthur, Fred et Georges sont à côté, gémit celle-ci.

- J'y vais, intervint Severus en se glissant vers la porte.

Ce qu'il découvrit en la passant était pire que ce qu'il avait craint : les mangemorts avaient détruit la moitié de la maison et il pouvait voir les chambres, du moins ce qu'il en restait, du rez-de-chaussée. Il avança néanmoins sans bruit, s'abritant derrière ce qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'il vit l'ombre devant lui jeter son bras pour lancer quelque chose, il sut qu'il avait à faire à l'un des jumeaux.

- M. Weasley, il est temps de rejoindre votre mère à la cuisine, nous partons.

- Professeur ! S'exclama Fred. Et bien jamais je n'aurais cru vous voir ici alors que nous avons les mangemorts à notre porte … Ce n'est pas très gentil de nous gâcher une partie du plaisir.

- Rejoignez votre mère et laissez-moi jeter vos … provisions …

- Alors là, j'aurai tout vu …

Lucius avait tout vu et se dirigeait, tant bien que mal vers la silhouette qu'il voyait un peu plus loin.

- Weasley, souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'Arthur, il faut partir, on ne peut pas tenir la maison.

- Je sais, mais il ne sera pas dit que je vais leur abandonner le reste ! Souffla Arthur. Il faut qu'ils viennent jusqu'ici et qu'au moins on les enterre dans NOS meubles.

Là, Lucius crut qu'il hallucinait. L'Arthur Weasley qu'il connaissait, le père de famille raisonnable n'envisageait pas vraiment de commettre ces meurtres de sang-froid ? Mais en voyant, à la lueur des sorts, le visage dur de cet homme, il sut que si. Il savait que le Terrier était absolument tout ce que la famille possédait et qu'ils venaient donc de tout perdre. Mais pour autant, cet homme ne perdrait pas sa fierté.

Lorsqu'il vit Severus lancer à son tour les produits des Weasley, il souffla vers Arthur :

- Où se trouve votre autre fils ?

- Il était dans la salle à manger à côté …

- Je vais le chercher.

- Je crois … je crois que tout s'est effondré …

- Je vais le chercher, redit Lucius avec plus de force. Continuez à les tenir à distance.

Le combat continuait effectivement à faire rage entre les occupants de ce qu'il restait de la maison et les mangemorts. Il se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin vers la pièce qu'Arthur lui avait indiqué. Il fut saisi d'une vague de découragement lorsqu'il vit l'état de qui avait été la salle à manger : il manquait tout le mur extérieur, soufflé par une explosion. Les gravats étaient tombés à l'intérieur, bien entendu, rendant compliquée la recherche d'une personne. Il était désormais au vu et au su des mangemorts qui assaillaient le Terrier. Heureusement pour lui, ces derniers ne semblaient pas être en mesure de conserver leurs puissants sorts d'éclairage plus de quelques secondes, ces derniers semblaient comme soufflés à chaque fois. Il n'avait néanmoins pas beaucoup de temps et du se résoudre à lancer un _Humanis Revelio_ qui lui permettrait non seulement de localiser le jeune Weasley, mais également de savoir s'il était en vie. Le seul souci concernant l'utilisation de ce sort était qu'il révélerait certainement sa position aux attaquants.

Le sort combiné à quelques secondes supplémentaires de lumières données par les mangemorts lui permit, au bout d'une longue minute, de localiser le jeune homme. Il était immobile à trois mètres de lui, vivant puisque détecté par le sort, mais Lucius ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en constatant le monceau de gravats qui le recouvrait partiellement. Néanmoins, il se déplaça rapidement à la faveur de l'obscurité vers le jeune homme et souffla :

- Weasley, Weasley, vous m'entendez ?

Malheureusement seul le bruit d'une nouvelle explosion lui répondit. De nouvelles poussières et des pierres recommencèrent à tomber dans leur direction et il érigea rapidement un bouclier pour éviter d'être touché. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendait une cavalcade vers lui et il leva sa baguette. Alors qu'il avait un stupefix sur le bord des lèvres, il entendit la voix de Severus cracher :

- C'est moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, le déluge ?

- Il est coincé, souffla-t-il en réponse.

Une bordée de juron sortit de la bouche de Severus qui finit par dire :

- Il faut rapidement y aller, la maison va s'écrouler. Tu soulèves ce qui le bloque et je le transplane. Rejoins-nous tout de suite après.

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de sort d'anti-transplanage ? S'étonna Lucius en s'apprêtant à soulever les gravats

- Ca fait cinq fois qu'ils le mettent et cinq fois que Remus le détruit, ricana Severus.

- Et s'il en remette un pendant qu'on soulève les gravats, s'inquiéta tout de même Lucius en visualisant au mieux dans la pénombre tout ce qu'il avait à soulever.

- Et bien je le détruirai une sixième fois, intervint tranquillement Remus. Merlin merci, c'est bien plus fatiguant à mettre qu'à enlever. Néanmoins, ne traînons pas, je n'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver face à Voldemort ici et maintenant …

Juste comme il terminait sa phrase, Lucius lança son _Wingardium Leviosa_ : il vit aussitôt Severus se précipiter pour soulever le jeune homme et il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il le vit transplaner. Aussitôt il lâcha les gravats et transplana à son tour. Il était à peine parti que Remus transplanait également, les yeux écarquillés devant la boule de feu qui fonçait vers l'endroit où ils se tenaient quelques instants auparavant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, à Londres, Drago avait fait une mauvaise connaissance : celle de sa grand-tante, la mère de Sirius. En effet, lorsqu'il était entré dans la maison, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de déplorer à haute voix l'état de délabrement avancé de la maison de l'extérieur, commentaire qui n'avait pas manqué de réveiller la brave femme qui s'était aussitôt mise à hurler des insanités.

Harry était déjà énervé par tout ce qui s'était passé et hurla brutalement, sa baguette en main :

- _SILENCIO !_

Et comme d'habitude maintenant, lorsqu'il était dans cet état, le sort partait non seulement de sa baguette, mais également de sa main et le tableau fut réduit au silence sans avoir besoin de refermer les tentures sous le regard éberlué de Ron et Hermione.

- Elle ne va pas me les briser longtemps, cracha Harry entre ses dents. Allez, le salon.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le premier étage, dans la pièce qui contenait la tapisserie de la famille Black. Maintenant qu'il était là, dans cette maison, il se souvenait précisément de ce médaillon : deux ans auparavant, juste avant son audition au Magenmagot, ils avaient tous essayé de l'ouvrir. Personne n'avait réussi, pas même Sirius, et heureusement. Cela faisait frissonner Harry de peur rétrospective. Merlin, n'importe qui à l'époque aurait pu être contaminé de la même façon que Ginny avait été possédée voilà cinq ans.

En entrant dans la pièce, il lança un bref _Lumos_ qui alluma automatiquement toutes les chandelles de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers les armoires vitrées et passa en revue tous les objets. Après un bref coup d'œil, il murmura :

- Il n'est pas là.

- Harry, on n'a pas encore commencé à chercher, le tança vertement Hermione. Tu pourrais tout de même …

- Il n'est pas là, reprit Harry un peu plus fort en la coupant.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il fixait les armoires vitrées toujours remplies d'objets hétéroclites qui avaient à nouveau accumulé la poussière en deux ans.

- On pourrait au moins regarder partout, suggéra Drago à qui le feu du dragon commençait à monter au nez.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre vertement, mais acquiesça. Après tout, la recherche lui permettrait de réfléchir à l'endroit où le médaillon avait pu partir. Il fit à peine semblant de fourrager dans les rayonnages tandis que les trois autres étaient nettement plus attentifs. Drago savait parfaitement à quoi ressemblait le médaillon, puisqu'Harry lui avait montré, en le mettant dans sa poche avant de partir de Poudlard, le faux médaillon volé par Regulus Black. Mais effectivement, il ne trouvait pas son jumeau.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de vaines recherches, Harry finit par appeler à mi-voix :

- Kreattur !

Aussitôt le vieil elfe de maison apparut devant lui, et marmonna sans se cacher :

- Encore cet infâme sang-mêlé. En plus il a ramené cette Sang-de-Bourbe avec lui, quelle honte pour …

- Kreattur, tais-toi, ordonna sèchement Harry, et ne réponds qu'à mes questions.

L'elfe fut contraint d'exécuter cet ordre direct, mais son attitude et son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait. Harry le fixa un moment, puis il sortit le faux médaillon de sa poche et demanda :

- As-tu déjà vu ce médaillon quelque part ?

L'elfe ouvrit de grands yeux, sembla aux bord des larmes et dit d'une voix hachée :

- Le médaillon … de Maître Regulus …

Harry fut remué de voir ce genre d'émotion passer sur le visage habituellement méprisant et sournois de l'elfe.

- J'avais raison, murmura Hermione à mi-voix.

- Encore heureux, rétorqua Drago. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on soit venu ici pour rien !

- Assieds-toi, Kreattur, dit Hermione en pointant l'un des fauteuils, et raconte-nous ce que tu sais sur ce médaillon en jetant un regard noir à Drago.

- Tu pourras le garder ensuite, ajouta Harry de façon impulsive.

Ron et Drago se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête d'un beau commun accord : donner des objets aux elfes de maison, on aurait tout vu ! Ils n'osèrent cependant rien dire de peur de mettre à nouveau en colère Harry, ce à quoi ils ne tenaient guère compte-tenu de ce qui était arrivé au portrait de la mère de Sirius.

Kreattur prit place avec hésitation dans le fauteuil désigné par Hermione, sans lâcher une seconde le médaillon des yeux. Harry reprit doucement :

- Oui, raconte-nous ce que tu sais sur le médaillon.

- Il … il appartenait à Maître Regulus, murmura l'elfe la voix pleine de sanglots. Il a obligé Kreattur à lui faire boire une horrible potion pour vider un bassin, et il avait ordonné à Kreattur de prendre l'objet au fond du bassin et de le remplacer par ce médaillon. Il a empêché Kreattur de le ramener à la maison pour le guérir et Kreattur a du l'abandonner là-bas, seul, avec tous ces monstres qui sortaient de l'eau …

L'elfe avait hurlé la fin de sa phrase et il se tapait maintenant la tête avec force contre le bras du fauteuil.

- Kreattur, arrête ! Ordonna Harry qui ne voulait surtout plus que l'elfe se fasse du mal. Il devait absolument obtenir plus d'explications de sa part. L'elfe s'immobilisa à grand peine.

- Tu as mis toi-même ce médaillon dans le bassin ? Demanda-t-il, tendu.

- Maître Regulus me l'a ordonné, pleurnicha Kreattur.

- Et tu as pris le médaillon qui était dedans avant ?

- Maître Regulus m'avait dit de le faire et de le cacher. Maître Regulus était un bon maître, un gentil maître et Kreattur l'a laissé mourir ! MOURIR !

- Et Regulus t'a ordonné de revenir ici ? Mais comment as-tu fait ?

- Kreattur a transplané directement ici !

- Mais c'est impossible, on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans cette cave, gronda Harry.

- Les elfes n'ont pas la même magie de transplanage que nous, Harry, intervint Drago légèrement dédaigneux. Tous les sorciers savent ça !

Harry, Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent des regards noirs et il se défendit :

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ignorez tout des bases du monde sorcier. Toi, Weasley, au moins tu aurais du le savoir !

- Tu crois que c'est intéressant de savoir ça ? Protesta Ron indigné.

- Tu ne sais jamais quelle genre d'information peut servir, déclara Drago assez pompeusement.

- Ca suffit, trancha Harry que cette dispute puérile agaçait. Alors si tu es revenu ici, Kreattur, où avais-tu mis le médaillon ?

- Dans l'armoire, pointa du doigt Kreattur, comme ça ma maîtresse ne s'est aperçue de rien.

- Alors pourquoi n'y est-il pas ?

- Parce que Kreattur ne voulait pas qu'il soit mis à la poubelle comme toutes les autres choses que vous avez jeté auparavant !

- C'est donc toi qui l'a ? Demanda Harry pour confirmation.

Kreattur hocha lentement la tête, il ne pouvait pas mentir à Harry.

- Que dirais-tu si tu échangeais ton médaillon avec celui d'Harry, intervint Hermione avec un sourire encourageant pour l'elfe. Après tout, tu récupérerais le véritable médaillon de Regulus …

Kreattur pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre avant de regarder Harry :

- Ce médaillon était important pour Maître Regulus. Il s'est ruiné la santé pour que Kreattur puisse le rapporter ici. Kreattur devait le détruire …

Alors que l'elfe s'interrompait, Harry demanda, tendu :

- As-tu réussi à le détruire ?

- Non … Kreattur a failli à Maître Regulus … Kreattur n'a pas réussi à détruire ce médaillon … Pourtant le médaillon est mauvais, mauvais !

- C'est parce qu'il est mauvais et que Maître Regulus voulait le détruire, que je veux y arriver moi, plaida Harry. Si tu m'échanges le médaillon contre celui-là, et que je le détruits, tu auras obéis à Maître Regulus et tu pourras être fier de toi !

- Maître Regulus disait que son méchant maître serait furieux s'il apprenait ce qu'il faisait …

Harry eut un rictus mauvais et rétorqua :

- Oh oui, je peux te dire qu'il sera furieux.

- Maître Harry ne donnera pas de vêtements à Kreattur alors ?

- Si on échange le médaillon, non.

Aussitôt Kreattur disparut pour réapparaître trois secondes plus tard, tenant dans sa main le médaillon. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il tendit solennellement le médaillon qu'il avait obtenu dans la cave avec Dumbledore et Kreattur lui tendit le médaillon de Serpentard.

Il ne ressentit rien en le prenant dans sa main, mais c'était tout à fait normal : après tout, deux ans auparavant, ils l'avaient tous manipulé sans qu'il n'arrive rien. Il le tourna et le retourna dans sa main dans le plus grand silence. Il sentait les trois autres tendus à côté de lui, sans parler du regard pesant de Kreattur sur lui.

- On pourrait peut-être rentrer à Poudlard et montrer l'objet à Lucius et Severus, souffla Hermione.

- Jamais je ne prendrai le risque de faire à nouveau entrer un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort dans le château, refusa Harry. Non, je vais le détruire ici et maintenant. Sortez tous de la pièce. Ah, auparavant Kreattur, est-ce qu'il y a une hache dans cette maison ?

Il entendit le reniflement méprisant de Drago et se contenta d'ajouter :

- Voldemort a parfaitement protégé son médaillon contre les ouvertures magiques, on le sait depuis deux ans maintenant. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait pensé qu'on puisse employer ce genre de méthode. Il est trop … obnubilé par son côté sorcier pour penser que des méthodes moldues peuvent également être efficace. Kreattur ?

- Tout de suite, Maître Harry.

- Vous trois, sortez et barricadez la sortie.

- Harry, ce n'est pas prudent, vieux, souffla Ron.

- Je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous voir contaminé, alors soit vous sortez de votre plein gré, ou c'est moi qui vous sors de la pièce, ajouta Harry en sortant sa baguette.

Un simple regard à son visage les convainquit qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Potter, je te jure que tu ne sors pas d'ici en un seul morceau, je t'étripe, grommela Drago en sortant rageusement de la pièce.

Arrivé dans le vestibule, il se mit aussitôt en position de méditation : rien ne serait de trop si il avait besoin de soigner Harry ensuite. Il entendit vaguement Hermione et Ron sortir, barricader la porter, puis il perçut le son de l'elfe qui revenait près d'eux. Harry était seul avec l'horcruxe.

* * *

A leur arrivée devant les grilles de Poudlard, Severus eut la bonne surprise de voir qu'Hagrid les attendait. Il fut aussitôt délesté de son fardeau par le géant qui leur dit :

- Je vais l'emmener à Mme Pomfresh, le professeur McGonagall souhaite que vous la rejoignez dès que possible dans son bureau.

- Où est Harry ? Demanda Remus assez tendu.

- D'après le professeur McGonagall, il est rentré, avec Hermione, Ron et le jeune Donson dans ses appartements.

- Nous allons à l'infirmerie avec vous, intervint aussitôt Mme Weasley d'une voix rauque.

- Dites à Mme Pomfresh que je l'ai trouvé coincé en partie sous des gravats, ajouta Lucius.

Ils se séparèrent aussitôt en deux groups et Lucius, Severus et Remus se hâtèrent vers le bureau de la directrice. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, assez pressés pour Lucius et Severus de se débarrasser de cette réunion et de rejoindre Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall les attendait, assez nerveusement, semblait-il. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, elle demanda sèchement :

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Le Terrier est détruit, résuma Remus, mais tout le monde est là, même si l'un des jumeaux est blessé.

- Très bien, je verrai cela plus tard avec Arthur et Molly, en attendant, nous avons plus ennuyeux sur les bras, messieurs, dit-elle en se tournant vers Severus et Lucius.

- Minerva, commença Severus avant d'être brutalement interrompu par son ancienne collègue.

- Severus, cela fait quatre semaines qu'Albus a eu la gentillesse d'enfin m'avertir, grinça-t-elle, alors croyez-moi j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée que j'avais confié ma matière à Lucius Malefoy et ma maison à vous, Severus. Non, ce n'est pas du tout de cela dont je veux vous parler. C'est d'Harry.

A ces mots, les trois hommes se figèrent. Elle reprit à voix basse :

- Je l'ai envoyé, contre son gré, dans son appartement. Mais j'ai pris la précaution de faire vérifier par les elfes s'il y était ou non et il s'avère que M. Potter a encore pris la clef des champs cette nuit. Non sans vous laisser ce mot, termina-t-elle en leur tendant un papier.

Lucius et Severus faillirent déchirer le papier dans leur empressement à le prendre et à le lire tous les deux. Ce qu'ils lurent leur glaça le sang :

_Lucius, Severus_

_Je pars avec Ron, Hermione et Drago. Nous savons où se trouve le médaillon et je vais le détruire. Il est à Grimmaurd._

_Harry_

- Bons sang, ce gosse, ragea Severus. On ne peut pas le laisser deux minutes sans qu'il plonge dans les ennuis.

- Où c'est ? demanda froidement Lucius.

- A Londres, la maison des Black.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous y emmener, qu'il se fasse encore sauter une de ces cochonneries à la figure ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, je me suis renseignée auprès de Kingsley et les aurors surveillent la maison à sa demande. Encore que Jack Donson y rentre avec celui qui est supposé être son compagnon, c'est plausible, mais vous deux, certainement pas !

- Ah oui ? Et un père qui vient chercher son fils par la peau du cou parce qu'il est sorti sans autorisation de l'école, ce n'est pas plausible, peut-être ? Gronda Lucius en foudroyant le professeur McGonagall du regard.

- M. Malefoy, si je ne craignais pas d'attirer l'attention des mangemorts sur cette demeure en particulier, j'y aurai été en personne expliquer ma façon de penser à ce jeune homme. Croyez-moi, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, mais il faut d'abord qu'il termine ce pourquoi il est parti.

Remus, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, prit lentement la parole :

- Vous savez, je ne crois pas qu'il faille faire quoi que ce soit concernant Harry et les autres quand ils vont rentrer.

- Pardon ? Tu voudrais que je reste là les bras croisés et l'accueillir avec le sourire peut-être ? Tempêta Severus.

- Tu lui expliqueras ta façon de penser quand vous serez tous les trois, mais je pense qu'il serait regrettable que quiconque dans l'école puisse se douter qu'Harry a fait une escapade dont il a le secret. C'est pour l'instant sa meilleure arme face à Voldemort : ce dernier ne sait pas ce qu'Harry est en train de faire. Il ne sait pas qu'il le tue à petit feu. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que tous les serpentards mangemorts en puissance se mettent à observer ses mouvements plus qu'à l'accoutumée, non ? Et puis, vous avez eu un mot, c'est déjà un bon début par rapport à ce qu'il fait d'habitude, non ?

Il supporta sans broncher les trois regards furieux sur lui, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il savait que les trois autres comprendraient rapidement la justesse de son raisonnement. Et puis, Severus et Lucius avaient de la chance, ils avaient un mot, eux, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il devrait régler ce léger détail avec Drago.


	36. Feudeymon

Pas de bêta pour ce chapitre : elle est en vacances et c'est bien pour elle !

En tout cas, joyeux Noël à tous !

_Chapitre 36: Feudeymon_

Au Square Grimmaurd, Harry avait mis en place toutes les protections qu'il connaissait sur la porte.

- A nous deux, Voldemort, murmura-t-il en posant le médaillon sur la table.

Il contempla un instant la hache que lui avait remise Kreattur, se demandant comment attaquer le médaillon tout en gardant sa baguette à la main. Il finit par opter la solution la plus simple à ses yeux, il défit le lacet de sa chaussure pour attacher sa baguette sur le manche de la hache.

Une fois les deux bien en main, sa baguette contre la paume de sa main, il amorça un mouvement léger de sa hache comme il l'avait déjà vu faire à la télévision. Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration, passa la hache derrière sa tête et l'abattit de toutes ses forces. Bien entendu, comme il n'avait jamais coupé de bois à la hache de sa vie, il rata complètement sa cible (qui lui semblait ridiculement petite) et la hache se planta avec un bruit sourd dans la table basse. Il mit quelques secondes à la sortir du bois, prit à nouveau une longue inspiration et recommença son mouvement.

Cette fois-ci, il heurta violemment le médaillon, mais non en plein centre comme espéré, mais sur le côté. Le médaillon sauta brutalement de la table, ne manquant que de peu Harry. Il avait les bras légèrement tremblants à l'idée qu'il se soit ouvert, mais non. Il y avait désormais une profonde entaille, mais le métal n'était pas cisaillé. Il le ramassa de la main gauche pour le remettre sur la table.

Allez, il fallait qu'il le frappe bien au centre la prochaine fois.

Il respira encore une fois, leva sa hache, puis la lança de toutes ses forces.

Il entendit le métal céder, et aussitôt un hurlement se fit entendre, manquant de lui faire lâcher sa hache. Mais devant la brume noire qui s'élevait du médaillon et qui s'élevait lentement dans les airs, il se reprit rapidement. Il recula, tenant la hache liée à sa baguette à deux mains devant lui. La brume noire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Celle-ci sembla rester un instant immobile, puis, comme mue d'une vie propre, elle se tourna vers lui et lui fonça dessus.

- _Destructum !_

Pour sa plus grande horreur, son fila à travers la brume comme s'il ne s'était s'agit que d'air pur.

- _Protego !_ Hurla-t-il assez désespéré.

Heureusement, cette fois la brume sembla tout à coup s'écraser devant le mur de magie de son bouclier. Mais, comme dotée d'une volonté propre, elle commença à s'étirer pour l'entourer, cherchant visiblement à percer le bouclier. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit également ce qui restait du médaillon sur la table basse : il était la proie de flammes dansantes.

Le temps que son œil fasse l'aller-retour entre la brume et le médaillon, le feu avait doublé de volume. C'était particulièrement inquiétant car l'ancienne relique de Serpentard n'était pas faite de bois, mais de métal : ce matériau n'aurait jamais du prendre feu aussi rapidement que ça !

Il ne pouvait pas lâcher son bouclier pour ne pas se faire engloutir par la brume, mais il ne pouvait non plus envisager de rôtir tout vif ! Il se rapprocha donc le plus rapidement possible de la porte et tambourina dessus en hurlant :

- Vite ! Défaites les protections !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago sortit brutalement de sa transe, le visage de marbre, la baguette levée. Hermione et Ron, eux, se précipitèrent vers la porte et Hermione entonna immédiatement les contre-sorts adéquats. Mais ils blêmirent tous quand il entendirent la voix passablement paniquée d'Harry :

- Vite ! VITE ! CA BRULE !

Lorsqu'enfin la porte put s'ouvrir, ils furent tous les trois assaillis par une vague intense de chaleur. Simultanément, ils entendirent un grand hurlement qui leur glaça les sangs.

Harry jaillit de la pièce en haletant, les joues rougies, brandissant encore sa hache devant lui. Il entendit le triple _Aguamenti_ jaillir des baguettes de ses amis, mais au contraire d'éteindre le feu qui embrasait maintenant le chambranle de la porte, ce dernier sembla plutôt se nourrir de cette eau et une langue commença à vouloir s'approcher.

Drago se sentit se pétrifier sur place.

Non.

Potter n'avait pas osé tout de même ?

- Potter ! Hurla-t-il au comble de l'angoisse. Pourquoi as-tu lancé ce sort là ?

- Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Contra Harry alors qu'ils reculaient vers l'escalier, poursuivis par le feu.

- Mais tu es malade ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que mon père puisse contrôler un Feudeymon !

- Un Feudeymon ? S'étrangla Hermione.

- Tu connais autre chose qui ne s'éteint pas avec l'eau mais qui s'en nourrit au contraire ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Harry en dévalant les escaliers.

- Rien, on fuit, rétorqua Drago. Il se nourrit de toute la magie. J'espère que tu ne tenais pas à ta maison, Potter ?

A ces mots, Kreattur gémit et Harry eut mal pour l'elfe. Certes, il n'ay avait que depuis quelques minutes où l'elfe s'était montré aimable, mais c'était sa maison, également. Enfin, surtout d'ailleurs.

- Va chercher tes affaires, hurla-t-il en direction de l'elfe. Mais ne reste pas dans la maison et viens me rejoindre à Poudlard.

Les trois autres étaient déjà près de la porte extérieure dans le hall d'entrée et le feu semblait vouloir rattraper Harry en embrasant tout sur son passage. Ils ouvrirent rapidement et s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Harry. Et lorsque ce dernier s'étonna tout haut :

- Mais pourquoi moi d'abord ?

- Parce qu'on ne veut pas, commença Hermione.

- Avoir à expliquer pourquoi, continua Ron.

- Tu serais éventuellement resté derrière, termina Drago. En fait, on ne tient pas du tout à affronter la colère de mon père, de Severus et de Remus seuls.

A l'extérieur, Kingsley en personne n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit les quatre jeunes jaillir de la maison comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses, puis transplaner en un temps record. Il s'était précipité sitôt que Minerva lui avait fait part de l'expédition, mais il avait encore la désagréable impression d'être arrivé après la bataille. Et il se figea sur place lorsqu'il vit le feu magique dévorer la maison. Merlin merci, les deux maisons mitoyennes étaient moldues, le feu les laisseraient tranquilles !

Dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, en entrant par la fenêtre avec son balai, Harry sut qu'il allait devoir fournir des explications. La porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte, alors qu'il l'avait soigneusement scellée avant de partir.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Non, le pire c'était que ce n'était ni Lucius, ni Severus, ni même Remus qui les attendait de pied ferme dans la chambre.

Non, la directrice en personne campait dans un fauteuil qui faisait face à la fenêtre, le dos rigide, les lèvres pincées.

Il n'y eut aucun mot de prononcé tandis qu'il descendaient tous les quatre des balais, et Harry aurait presque senti la température de la pièce descendre de quelques degrés.

- M. Potter, murmura la directrice alors qu'Harry s'avançait le premier, puis-je savoir d'où vous venez, exactement ?

Harry marqua un temps d'hésitation puis il répondit froidement :

- Square Grimmaurd. Londres.

Il la vit encore pincer un peu plus les lèvres, si c'était humainement possible. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsqu'il assena brutalement :

- Mais personne ne pourra jamais savoir ce que nous sommes allé y faire, la maison est détruite. Ou plus précisément, elle est partie en fumée.

- Potter ! Rugit la directrice en perdant son sang-froid. Par Merlin, mais qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

- J'ai continué la mission que m'a donné le professeur Dumbledore, martela Harry. Vous croyez vraiment que ça me plait de me faire courser par … comment tu as appelé ça, Drago ?

- Un Feudeymon, répondit Drago d'un air détaché.

Harry vit une ombre passer sur le visage de la directrice, mais elle reprit tout de même sur un ton polaire :

- Ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si vous aviez observé le règlement, M. Potter. Et que vous soyez resté en sécurité dans le château !

- C'est ça ! Contra Harry énervé. Et laisser Voldemort vaquer à ses occupations à sa guise dehors ? Attendre ici gentiment qu'il s'empare du ministère et de Poudlard dans la foulée ?

- En revenant à Poudlard, vous avez pris un engagement, M. Potter ! Vous n'avez jamais voulu être traité de façon privilégiée, pourquoi donc commencerai-je maintenant ?

- Je veux juste qu'on me laisse continuer la mission du professeur Dumbledore ! Tempêta Harry. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est pour mon plaisir que je suis allé là-bas ? Vous croyez vraiment que ça me plait d'avoir ça à faire ? De savoir que dès que je me lance là-dedans, je risque ma peau et celle de ceux qui sont avec moi tellement les maléfices employés sont démoniaques ? Pensez-vous vraiment cela de moi, professeur ? Pensez-vous vraiment que je mets Ron et Hermione en danger pour mon plaisir ? Sans parler de Drago, maintenant ?

- Et peut-être que si vous laissiez les adultes s'occuper de cela, vous arrêteriez de les mettre en danger ?

- Ils étaient occupés ailleurs les adultes ! S'exaspéra encore Harry. Mais par Merlin, je n'y peux rien moi s'il n'y a que moi pour faire ce sale boulot ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut le comprendre ?

- Parce que personne de suffisamment censé n'admet de gaieté de cœur que des adolescents soient jetés ainsi au beau milieu de la guerre, Potter ! Surtout face à ce genre de sortilèges, dont je ne suis même pas sûre que les deux spécialistes en magie noire qu'héberge le château puissent eux-mêmes se défaire !

- Je n'avais pas prévu de partir sans eux, avoua Harry le regard noir. Mais encore une fois, ils étaient occupés au Terrier …

Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, et après un regard à Ron, le professeur McGonagall finit par dire :

- Vos parents et vos frères sont ici, M. Weasley, à l'infirmerie pour l'un des jumeaux, mais envie.

- Et la maison ? Demanda Ron rendu.

- Je crains qu'elle n'ait été détruite … Les mangemorts semblaient vouloir prendre vos parents vivants, mais ils ont opposé une telle résistance, et surtout Remus a si bien réussi à casser le bouclier d'anti-transplanage que j'imagine qu'ils ont fini par passer leurs nerfs dessus …

Harry serra les poings de rage. Autant la perte du Square Grimmaurd ne l'affectait par énormément, autant celle du Terrier le blessait beaucoup plus, sans compter qu'il s'agissait de la maison de Ron. Il avait beaucoup de souvenirs dans cette maison dans laquelle il avait été accueilli sans réserve et ils venaient également de partir en fumée.

- Mieux vaut la maison que des pertes humaines, finit par dire Ron à voix basse. Je peux aller les voir maintenant ?

- A vous de voir M. Weasley, ironisa le professeur McGonagall. Si vous tenez vraiment à réveiller votre mère et à lui expliquer au milieu de la nuit pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu vous précipiter au chevet de votre frère comme votre sœur l'a fait …

Ron déglutit péniblement, et finit par souffler :

- Je crois que je vais attendre demain matin.

Drago ne put retenir un ricanement, qui lui valut aussitôt la réflexion du professeur McGonagall :

- Oh, je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous faire discret, M. Malefoy.

- Mais je me suis contenté de suivre Harry pour le soigner au cas où ! Mon père ne me le reprochera pas !

- Oh, je ne m'en fais pas. Votre père sera effectivement trop occupé à faire part de son opinion à M. Potter pour s'en prendre à vous. Le professeur Lupin, en revanche, vous attends de pied ferme …

Drago déglutit péniblement et ce fut au tour de Ron de ricaner.

Harry inspira longuement puis dit entre ses dents :

- Dans ce cas, je vais aller me les coltiner tous les deux tout de suite, ce sera une bonne chose de faite ! Professeur, Ron, Hermione, Drago, à demain !

- Je vous attends tout de même demain matin à huit heures dans mon bureau, M. Potter, l'interpella le professeur McGonagall alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

- O joie, marmonna-t-il.

Il se figea ensuite dans l'encadrement de la porte, car les visages de Lucius, Severus et Remus étaient particulièrement fermés.

- Un Feudeymon, Harry ? Murmura froidement Severus.

- C'est Voldemort qui a choisi les protections, pas moi ! Dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Est-ce que tu sais vraiment ce que peux faire un Feudeymon ?

- Il brûle tout sur son passage ? Avança Harry en défiant Severus du regard.

- Tout ce qui est magique, oui. Il s'en nourrit, grandit. Seul celui qui l'an lancé peut vraiment le faire obéir, comme un animal domestique. En un mot comme en cent, c'est à peu près la seule chose qui serait capable de ravager Poudlard sans qu'on puisse l'en empêcher.

- Il y a bien un contre-sort ? Demanda encore Harry avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

- Oui, évidemment, on ne peut vraiment l'utiliser efficacement que lorsque le Feudeymon brûle depuis moins de trente secondes …

Harry frémit en pensant à ce qui s'était passé à Grimmaurd, mais finit par dire :

- Ecoutez. Cette saleté-là était enfermé dans le médaillon. Comment vouliez-vous que je fasse autrement ? Il fallait bien que je l'ouvre pour le détruire ! Et puis finalement, c'est le Feudeymon qui a détruit ce qui fallait, je l'ai distinctement entendu pendant que je me protégeais d'un autre truc qui voulait me sauter dessus !

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il s'en mordait déjà les doigts. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire qu'il se défendait _d'autre chose _? Ils avaient déjà suffisamment de matière pour des reproches sans en ajouter !

Remus, lui, secoua la tête avec accablement. Merlin, il valait mieux Severus et Lucius que lui, car il n'était pas sûr de garder son sang-froid si Drago lui annonçait aussi placidement la même chose. Tant d'obstination et de désinvolture mélangés étaient trop pour un seul homme !

Severus, lui, avait très franchement envie de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. La seule chose qui le retint vraiment était qu'ils avaient du public. Mais enfin comment, oui COMMENT ce gamin pouvait-il être là le matin, tout ronronnant dans leur lit, tel un chaton repu, et le soir-même affronter avec acharnement les pires maléfices du monde sorcier, et en revenir avec la bouche en cœur ou presque ? Oh oui, heureusement que la magie vélane avait mis vingt ans d'écart entre eux, car à vingt ans, lui justement, n'aurait pas eu la patience nécessaire pour faire face à ça.

Lucius finit par rompre le silence sur un ton glacé :

- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que chacun rejoigne sa chambre. Nous aurons les idées plus claires demain pour réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

Drago n'osa pas croiser le regard de son père, il était déjà suffisamment anxieux de savoir ce que Remus allait pouvoir lui dire ! Il profita donc qu'Harry s'avance dans la pièce pour traverser le salon également et se glisser hors de l'appartement. Il sentait Remus sur ses talons, et il fila directement vers l'appartement du professeur de défense. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux dans la chambre, Remus dit doucement :

- Même pas un mot, Drago ?

- Franchement, tu crois que j'ai eu le temps avec Harry ? Soupira Drago en se retournant vers lui. Merlin, je ne l'ai pas quitté d'une semelle depuis ce matin de peur qu'il s'en aille sans moi.

- Alors, il savait depuis ce matin, commenta Remus.

- Oui, Hermione a découvert qui était R.A.B. en fouillant dans tous les arbres généalogiques qu'elle a pu trouver. Elle nous a littéralement sauté dessus ce matin et le nom des Black a eu l'air de leur faire remonter des souvenirs à l'esprit.

- Et pourquoi s'est-il précipité là-bas alors qu'on était occupé au Terrier.

- Parce qu'il voulait absolument le détruire au plus vite. Il a eu l'air anxieux que Voldemort apprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire et voulait agir pendant qu'il était occupé ailleurs … Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment en colère …

Remus réfléchit un instant puis dit :

- Non, cela faisait partie du marché que nous avions passé lui et moi. Je lui avais juste demandé de me prévenir pour savoir quand et où il partait. J'estime qu'il a rempli sa part du contrat en prévenant Lucius et Severus.

- Et quelle était sa partie du marché ? Demanda Drago curieux.

- Venir à Poudlard. Nous l'avons passé le matin même du jour où il est descendu à Gringotts. Au moment où je savais que Severus et Lucius allaient venir enseigner ici, mais où lui, il ne le savait pas.

Drago le regarda, un peu estomaqué. Puis il finit par dire :

- Je n'aurai pas pensé que tu puisses utiliser ce genre de ruse …

- Cela comportait beaucoup d'avantages à mes yeux, sans pour autant que ce soit contraire aux intérêts d'Harry. Il bénéficiait de la protection de Poudlard, pouvait tenter de continuer ses études. Cerise sur le gâteau pour moi, je savais que tu viendrai ici et je savais donc que j'aurai la possibilité d'être avec toi sans être loin d'Harry.

- Tu l'aurais choisi par rapport à moi ? Gronda Drago.

- Ne sois pas idiot ! Simplement, j'ai tout de même un certain devoir moral envers lui, ne serait-ce que tenter de le garder en vie. J'avoue maintenant, que je suis assez soulagé de confier cette tâche à Severus et ton père. Et vu ce que j'ai vu ce soir, ils ne seront pas trop de deux !

Drago le fixa longuement, puis se détendit. Cela l'embarrassait terriblement, mais il était extrêmement jaloux et supportait mal parfois la tendresse qu'utilisait Remus pour parler d'Harry.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, dit fermement Remus. Nous avons avec Harry plus une relation de type filiale qu'autre chose.

Et pour prouver ses dires, malgré le fait que le milieu de la nuit soit là, il renversa Drago sur le lit et entreprit de le rassurer très méthodiquement.

* * *

De son côté, lorsqu'Harry entra dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient à trois, il sentit immédiatement que l'atmosphère était pesante. Il savait que Severus était au bord de l'explosion, et il n'était pas sûr que Lucius ne soit pas dans le même état. Mais franchement, si ces deux-là n'avaient pas encore compris, alors qu'il ne leur avait plus rien caché sur les horcruxes et les contraintes qui les entouraient, qu'il devrait y faire fasse seul, c'était à désespérer de son point de vue !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix dure. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendu ?

- Parce que pendant que Voldemort était au Terrier, il ne risquait pas de venir m'enquiquiner Square Grimmaurd ! Parce que plus tôt ces saletés seront détruites, mieux je me porterai !

- Et tu ne pouvais pas simplement la rapporter ici et qu'on aille le détruire tranquillement dans la Salle sur Demande, demanda Severus sur un ton sarcastique, puisque vous connaissez cette salle sur le bout de vos doigts !

- Je ne veux pas rapporter ce genre de choses ici, contra Harry avec vigueur. C'est trop dangereux !

- Sortant de ta bouche, c'est assez ironique, ironisa Lucius. Par Merlin, mais tu as seulement une petite idée de notre inquiétude lorsque McGonagall nous a donné le papier ?

- Et vous croyez quoi ? Cria Harry en retour. Que je n'étais pas inquiet pour vous en sachant que vous alliez devant Voldemort et ses mangemorts ? Que si vos glamours sautaient et qu'ils vous reconnaissaient, ils seraient encore plus acharnés à vous capturer ou à vous tuer ? Vous pensez vraiment que je n'étais pas inquiet ?

Il avait terminé sa diatribe non seulement en hurlant, mais sa voix s'était cassée.

- Nous sommes bien plus puissants et entraînés, asséna Lucius. Toi, en revanche, tu …

- Ah, ça va bien avec ton couplet que je suis le plus jeune ! Coupa violemment Harry. Tu continueras encore à me le sortir quand j'aurai cinquante ans ? Oui, en fait j'imagine que oui, tu tenteras encore ta chance ! Et tu crois que c'est ça qui m'empêchera de faire ce que j'ai à faire ? Tu crois que c'est ça qui m'empêchera de m'angoisser sur ce qu'il va falloir que je fasse pour remplir cette prophétie sans y rester ? Merlin, tu m'avais dit que j'avais des bouclier d'occlumens à toute épreuve, et qu'est-ce que j'ai encore récolté ce soir ? Une vision aux premières loges de l'attaque du Terrier ! Comment tu crois que je me sens en me voyant presque attaquer le Terrier avec jubilation ? Hein ?

Lucius et Severus déglutirent péniblement, incapable sur le coup de trouver une réponse pour le plus jeune. Lucius finit par soupirer et reprendre plus doucement :

- Allons nous coucher. Non, Severus, laissons tomber pour ce soir, ou plutôt ce matin, ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil sur l'horloge. La soirée a été difficile pour tout le monde, chacun a eu peur pour les autres, nous sommes fatigués et les nerfs à vifs. Mais on y reviendra Harry. Non, toi aussi tu m'écoutes : en deux horcruxes, tu as frôlé la mort par deux fois, sans même parler de la destruction des bâtiments divers. Nous devons impérativement prendre des précautions pour le prochain, car à ce rythme là, Voldemort lui-même finira par avoir la puce à l'oreille !

Severus fronça les sourcils, puis serra les dents pour ne rien dire. Merlin, il haïssait cela. De temps en temps, face à Lucius, il avait franchement l'impression de n'avoir encore que seize ans pour ne pas oser se rebeller. Oui, il savait que Lucius avait raison sur le fond, mais il n'était pas prêt, mais alors pas du tout, à le reconnaître !

Harry, lui, était tout à coup vidé : sa peur pour le Terrier, la destruction du médaillon, puis cette dispute, ses nerfs lui demandaient un temps de pause.

Contrairement à tous les soirs précédents, il n'y eut pas de cajoleries entre les trois hommes, néanmoins, Harry put encore une fois s'endormir entre les deux, protégé par deux hommes qui, il le savait, étaient réellement attachés à lui, Harry, et pas au seul Survivant.

Severus, lui, sans que ses compagnons n'en soient conscients, ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Comment l'aurait-il pu alors que les événements de la soirée confirmaient ses pires craintes ? Voldemort ne pouvait pas avoir comme ça, à distance, traversé les nouveaux boucliers d'occlumens d'Harry. C'était rigoureusement impossible, sinon Lucius et lui seraient morts depuis bien longtemps. Il ne restait donc qu'une possibilité, infiniment angoissante.

Dumbledore lui avait bien expliqué le genre de magie que Lily Potter avait utilisée lorsque Voldemort les avait attaqués en ce soir du 31 Octobre 1981. Une magie ancestrale, entièrement basée sur les sentiments avait permis au bébé qu'était encore Harry de survivre à l'Avada Kedavra. Le sort avait alors été renvoyé à son lanceur, comme le voulait le bouclier de Lily Potter, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, et ce que Dumbledore avait très certainement mis du temps à comprendre, c'était que le sortilège de mort n'avait pas pu tuer Voldemort. En effet, les horcruxes déjà créés l'en avaient empêché. Seulement, si l'enveloppe charnelle de Voldemort avait bien été détruite par le sort, l'âme qui était restée là avait pu, elle, être attirée par le seul être vivant qui restait dans la pièce à ce moment là.

Seulement Harry avait déjà été désigné comme deuxième compagnon de Lucius à cette époque là, de toute façon cette détermination avait été faite à la conception de l'enfant, pas un millième de seconde plus tard. Au moment même où la magie de l'enfant se modelait, elle était accordée au veela. Et donc le potentiel était là, ancré dans l'enfant, même s'il ne lui serait entièrement accessible qu'après sa première union avec son veela. Il était donc clair que si l'âme de Voldemort était entrée entière dans le corps d'un enfant de quinze mois, Harry ne ressemblerait pas à ce qu'il était maintenant. Il aurait très certainement le comportement bien plus arrogant, bien plus sournois et méchant de Tom plus jeune.

Et si cette nuit-là, l'âme de Voldemort avait été attirée par le corps du jeune Harry mais n'avait pu se glisser entièrement en lui, repoussée par la magie vélane et très également aussi la magie ancestrale de protection qu'avait utilisée Lily en se sacrifiant pour son fils ? Tout serait alors explicable : la façon dont Harry réagissait aux humeurs de Voldemort, sa façon de voir à travers ses yeux : ils partageraient alors le même fragment d'âme. Ils étaient plus proches encore que deux horcruxes pouvaient l'être puisque, s'il faut un sort pour décrocher un morceau d'âme et créer un horcruxe, ce morceau d'âme là s'était scindé de lui-même, incapable d'envahir entière l'esprit du jeune Harry sans se briser. Le mental d'Harry, lui, n'avait pas été affecté, ni même son âme. Le jeune homme n'avait pas à lutter contre le morceau d'âme qui était en lui comme Dumbledore l'avait fait l'année passée. C'était plus certainement le morceau d'âme qui devait lutter pour survivre, pour ne pas être broyé par l'amour ressenti par Harry.

Est-ce que Voldemort pouvait être conscient de cela ? C'était difficile à dire, après tout, sa seule conscience avait du se retrouver seule face au petit garçon à Godric Hollow, avait-elle seulement pu comprendre qu'elle s'était scindée en deux ?

Sept morceaux avait dit Dumbledore. Bien, très bien, il était grand temps qu'il ait une très grande conversation avec l'ancien directeur de Poudlard et qu'ils confrontent leurs raisonnements sur les horcruxes. Severus voulait le détail, TOUS les détails sur TOUS les horcruxes. Ils devaient absolument faire le point pour savoir s'ils avaient bien le même raisonnement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry dut endurer un sermon assez long du professeur McGonagall. Il le fit en silence car elle avait commencé en ces termes

- M. Potter, pour des raisons évidentes concernant votre sécurité, je me dois de passer sous silence, vis à vis de l'école et du reste du corps enseignant, votre escapade de cette nuit. Néanmoins, dans le secret de ce bureau, je ne vais certainement pas me gêner pour vous rappeler certains règlements fondamentaux de l'école.

Et elle n'en omit pas un seul.

Voire, à l'avis d'Harry, elle en inventa un certain nombre juste pour lui. Enfin, il n'y avait tout de même pas de règlement qui interdisait aux élèves de sortir par la fenêtre ? Si ?

Elle fit également absolument tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, toujours selon son avis, pour le culpabiliser. Elle joua sur tous ses sentiments : fraternels pour Hermione et Ron, filiaux pour Remus (enfin, M. Potter, avez-vous seulement imaginé l'angoisse de ce pauvre homme lorsqu'il a su que le seul fils survivant de son meilleur ami était encore parti Merlin savait faire quoi ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'il a suffisamment à faire avec ses transformations mensuelles si douloureuses pour ajouter encore de l'inquiétude ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'il ne se rappelle que trop bien ce que votre impulsivité lui a déjà coûté ainsi qu'à vous) et, bien entendu, amoureux pour Severus et Lucius (Merlin, M. Potter, je n'avais jamais vu, jamais vous entendez, M. Malefoy être aussi terrifié ! Oui, terrifié est le bon mot M. Potter).

Et lorsqu'il avait tendu timidement la main vers les portraits des autres directeurs pour lui enjoindre le silence concernant l'identité réelle de Lucius et Severus, elle l'avait sèchement repris : « Pensez-vous vraiment que les anciens directeurs ne soient pas liés au secret concernant ce qui se passe dans ce bureau ? ».

A la fin de ces trois longs quart d'heure de torture, il fut enfin sauvé par Severus qui toqua à la porte.

- Minerva, j'ai absolument besoin de parler à Albus.

- Bonjour, Severus, fit le portrait de ce dernier. Je vais bien, merci beaucoup.

L'ancien directeur ne récolta qu'un œil particulièrement noir en retour, et la directrice soupira longuement.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je donc pas le droit de savoir ? Finit-elle par demander en se levant.

Et Harry surprit le professeur Dumbledore et Severus en répliquant le premier :

- Parce que si vous saviez, même vous seriez tentée de vous sacrifier pour moi. Et cela, je le refuse.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du professeur McGonagall, elle pinça les lèvres, mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'attendre qu'Harry franchisse la porte le premier pour laisser Severus seul avec le professeur Dumbledore.


	37. Compréhension

**Bêta : Chibigoku2002**

_Chapitre 37: Compréhension_

Dès que la porte du bureau de la directrice fut fermée, Severus ajouta quelques sorts de son cru pour s'assurer que sa conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore reste privée.

Lorsqu'il croisa enfin le regard bleu de son ancien directeur, pour la première fois depuis cet instant où il lui avait jeté le sortilège de mort, Severus eut la gorge serrée.

- Severus, commença le directeur d'une voix calme, j'ai senti que vous ne vous étiez pas ennuyé ces derniers mois ?

Severus eut un geste d'agacement : il n'était pas là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, et encore moins de sa vie amoureuse ! Il jeta donc au directeur un regard noir, puis demanda à voix basse :

- Est-ce que vous savez Albus ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes rendu compte de ce qu'était réellement la connexion entre Harry et Voldemort ?

Le directeur soupira longuement, et Severus crut même voir ses yeux s'embuer derrières ses lunettes rondes, mais le directeur tourna la tête trop rapidement dans son portrait pour qu'il puisse entre être sûr. Néanmoins, sa réaction prouvait à Severus que oui, le directeur savait.

- Depuis quand, Albus ? Depuis quand savez-vous ? Reprit-il d'une voix rauque.

Après une longue minute de silence, le professeur Dumbledore répondit à voix basse :

- Depuis les premiers cauchemars d'Harry, très certainement, peut-être ai-je même commencé à me douter de quelque chose dès la première année d'Harry ici, sans vraiment vouloir me l'avouer …

- Cela fait donc deux ans …

- Oui, soupira le vieil homme, deux longues années, avec la peur rétrospective depuis un an de ce qui aurait pu se passer si les boucliers veela n'avaient pas protégé Harry pendant toutes ces années.

Severus laissa passer quelques instants, puis il reprit :

- Que s'est-il passé vraiment au Ministère, Albus, entre Harry et Voldemort à la fin de sa cinquième année ?

- Tom a tenté de prendre possession du corps d'Harry, de son esprit, très certainement de le broyer comme il l'a fait à tant d'autres, mais il s'est heurté à la magie vélane. Et celle-ci est bien trop pleine d'amour pour qu'il puisse le supporter.

- Il n'y a que la magie vélane qui l'a protégé en cet instant, ou la magie du sacrifice de sa mère pouvait-elle encore agir ?

- Hélas, cette magie là a été annihilée lorsque Voldemort a pris le sang d'Harry pour renaître il y a deux ans. Sinon, il ne pourrait pas le toucher, comme il en a été incapable lorsqu'il abritait dans corps de Quirell. Tom le savait, et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il a tenté de prendre possession d'Harry ce soir-là …

- Mais il est alors tombé devant le fameux pouvoir qu'il ignore, la magie vélane, conclut Severus.

- Ainsi, Harry vous a vraiment tout raconté, commenta le professeur Dumbledore avec un petit sourire triste.

- Ce qui m'inquiète plus, rétorqua Severus, c'est ce qu'il ne va pas nous dire, mais comprendre seul. Merlin, Albus, vous savez très bien qu'il serait capable de se suicider rien que pour éliminer ce morceau d'âme qu'il en lui !

- Il ne le fera pas tant qu'il a d'autres hocruxes à détruire, répondit tranquillement Dumbledore. D'autant plus que j'ai eu de longues heures pour réfléchir à comment forcer ce morceau d'âme à quitter le corps d'Harry sans pour autant lui enlever la vie.

- Alors vous avez intérêt à cracher le morceau, rétorqua froidement Severus. Car nous n'avons pas attendu tout ce temps avec Lucius pour perdre notre compagnon quelques mois après notre union.

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire qui fit grimacer Severus, mais l'ancien directeur reprit néanmoins :

- Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir avoir un plein accès aux pensées d'Harry désormais. Vous savez comme moi, Severus, que par legillimencie, on peut non seulement voir les souvenirs, mais également faire des dégâts dans le cerveau humain. Je pense que vous pourriez, à vous deux, vous coordonner de façon suffisamment habile pour forcer le morceau d'âme à se dévoiler, et à partir de ce moment là, pouvoir l'anéantir de l'intérieur, ou le forcer à sortir du corps d'Harry. Si vous en arrivez là, je pense que vous pourriez temporairement enfermer ce morceau d'âme dans un réceptacle, avant de le détruire plus facilement.

- Albus ! Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour détruire un morceau d'âme ? Vous voulez que je vous rappelle Gringotts et même la bague des Gaunt ?

- Mais mon cher Severus, ce qui a été dangereux à ce moment là, ce n'étaient pas tant les morceaux d'âmes en eux-mêmes que les protections mises en place par Voldemort ! Et au fait, hier soir, quelle était la protection ?

Severus lui jeta un regard noir avant de cracher entre ses dents :

- Un Feudeymon.

- Oh, Merlin, souffla Dumbledore abasourdi. Il n'a pas osé ?

- Croyez-vous que Voldemort s'arrête à ça ? Mais c'est tout de même pure folie ce que vous envisagez là, Albus, nos esprits seront totalement à découvert avec Lucius pendant ce processus …

- Pas tant que cela, mon ami. Le morceau d'âme, si vous ne parvenez pas à le détruire tant qu'il est dans Harry, vous devrez le forcer à sortir. Or, il ne pourra s'accrocher à l'un d'entre vous, et …

- Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas s'accrocher à l'un de nous, puisqu'il l'a déjà fait sur Harry ? Coupa âprement Severus.

- Parce que vous y serez prêts. Le bébé qu'était Harry à l'époque n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait et n'a pas pu à ce moment empêcher l'âme de Voldemort de passer par la légère blessure qu'il portait à la tête. Vous, vous y serez prêts et je suis certain que vous ne le laisserez pas passer. Et de ce fait, ce morceau d'âme devrait se dissoudre de lui-même, sa magie absorbée par Poudlard.

- Pourquoi n'errerait-il pas en cherchant un réceptacle comme l'a fait Voldemort à partir du trente-et-un octobre mille neuf cent quatre-vingts ?

- Parce que l'immense différence réside dans le fait que Voldemort a un corps à nouveau. Son dernier morceau d'âme ne pouvait se dissoudre à cette époque, car elle était attachée par la magie des horcruxes, dans ce cas précis, le morceau ne pourra rejoindre le corps physique de Voldemort, mais étant donné qu'il y a un corps déjà réceptacle, ce morceau d'âme ne pourra résister et devra se dissoudre s'il ne trouve pas d'autre corps à envahir.

Severus réfléchit un moment, puis demanda à nouveau :

- Le morceau d'âme du journal est-il vraiment détruit en ce cas ? Car à cette époque, Voldemort n'avait pas de corps …

- Ce morceau d'âme a forcément été détruit, pour une bonne raison Severus : le poison de basilic a fait son œuvre. Aussi il n'y avait dans la Chambre des Secrets à ce moment-là que deux humains : Harry et la jeune Ginny Weasley. Il est certain que la jeune Ginny a failli devenir le réceptacle de l'âme de Voldemort, mais Harry ayant plongé le croc de basilic dans le journal, la connexion entre le morceau d'âme et la jeune fille a été rompue. Harry était bien sûr un réceptacle idéal pour le morceau d'âme en perdition et en train de mourir à cause du venin, mais il ne pouvait investir le garçon, puisque ce dernier supportait déjà un morceau d'âme …

Oh, Merlin, pensa Severus. Mais ce garçon était vraiment destiné à devenir un horcruxe de Voldemort !

- Mais, objecta Severus, un morceau d'âme peut survivre et se déplacer puisqu'il a pu investir Quirell !

Un sourire rusé apparût sur le visage de Dumbledore.

- Ah, oui, je sais à quoi vous pensez, Severus. Depuis que vous avez connaissance des horcruxes, vous pensez, comme je l'ai longtemps fait, que ce cher Quirinus avait été investi par le dernier morceau d'âme créé lors de la mort des Potter ? Et bien sincèrement, je ne le pense pas.

- Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? S'insurgea Severus.

- Pour une raison bien simple, mon ami. Peter Pettigrow.

- Que vient faire ce sale rat là-dedans ?

- C'est très simple, mon cher Severus. Le soir même où Peter Pettigrew a échappé à la vindicte de Sirius et de Remus, il a rempli une deuxième prophétie faite par Sybille qui est « _Ca se passera ce soir ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir... avant minuit... le serviteur ira... rejoindre... son maître.. ». _Or, vous savez comme moi, que Peter Pettrigrow ne possédait pas de baguette. Et, sans baguette, un transplanage aussi lointain que l'Albanie est inenvisageable.

- Pourtant, Voldemort lui-même l'a affirmé, protesta encore Severus.

- Et cela renforce encore mon idée, affirma le professeur Dumbledore avec force en se levant de sa chaise dans son tableau. Il y a, ou plutôt, il y avait en Albanie quelque chose de précieux pour Voldemort, très certainement un horcruxe. Et savez-vous précisément où est allé Quirinus Quirell l'année précédant l'entrée d'Harry à Poudlard ? En Albanie justement !

- Il aurait trouvé …

- Oui, Severus, je pense que Quirinus a trouvé un horcruxe. Il a été envahi par le morceau d'âme, incapable de se défendre car il n'était guère compétent en boucliers mentaux, reconnaissons-le ! Nous ne saurons certainement jamais quel était l'objet employé par Voldemort, mais les faits sont là !

- Mais pourquoi Voldemort a dit le contraire alors ?

- Mais pour protéger ses horcruxes ! En faisant croire qu'il avait été en Albanie tout ce temps, il éloignait toute suspicion d'un endroit où se trouvait son dernier morceau d'âme, l'ultime créé par le sacrifice de Lily Potter !

- Godric Hollow, souffla Severus. Tout ce temps, il était là-bas ? Mais c'est impossible ! Enfin, des tas de gens sont allés là-bas, il aurait pris pour cible l'un d'eux ! Son morceau d'âme aurait envahi le premier venu !

- C'est ma seule grande interrogation, effectivement, Severus, admit le professeur Dumbledore. Pourquoi ce morceau d'âme là précisément n'a-t-il envahi personne ? Pourquoi avoir attendu Peter Pettigrow ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir envahi Pettigrow mais obligé ce dernier à lui retrouver un corps ? Comment ce dernier a-t-il pu retrouver la baguette de Voldemort ? Ma seule explication, c'est qu'étant le dernier morceau, il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme tous les autres. Il était plus qu'un simple morceau d'âme, il contenait beaucoup plus de conscience que les autres morceaux. Mais en tout état de cause, Peter Pettigrow ne pouvait transplaner ce soir-là jusqu'en Albanie, alors qu'il était parfaitement en mesure de se rendre à Godric Hollow. Est-ce que Tom a préféré attendre encore un moment pour retrouver un corps plutôt que de dépendre du corps d'un autre sorcier ?

- Mais pourquoi Pettigrow est-il retourné là-bas à ce moment-là et pas avant, quand il était chez les Weasley ? Demanda encore Severus.

- Alors là, mon cher Severus, j'ai beau me targuer de connaître la nature humaine, je serai bien en peine de vous répondre. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir revu ses deux amis d'enfance Sirius et Remus ? Avoir vu Harry l'épargner alors qu'il est le responsable de la mort de ses parents ? Revenir simplement sur le lieu de ce qu'il considère très certainement comme son triomphe, le lieu qui lui a valu toute la confiance de son Maître ? Les hypothèses sont nombreuses …

Severus médita pendant plusieurs minutes en silence, puis reprit :

- Si je récapitule, vous avez compté sept … Tenez, d'ailleurs, pourquoi sept ?

- Parce c'est le nombre magique par excellence, Severus. Au delà, Voldemort n'aurait pas survécu, son âme aurait été trop fragmentée. Mais sa confiance en lui était telle, qu'il a certainement été au maximum de ce qu'il pouvait. Mais nous ne devons pas compter Harry, car il n'est pas le réceptacle d'un morceau d'âme créé par le rituel des horcruxe, mais le pur produit d'un accident.

- Albus, soupira Severus. Est-ce que vous avez une petite idée de combien j'en ai marre que ce gosse ne fasse rien comme les autres ?

- Mon cher Severus, c'est tout de même cette manie qui l'a emmené en vie jusqu'ici, alors je serai vous, je ne m'en plaindrai pas trop. Je doute franchement que Lucius Malefoy aurait survécu à la disparition de son deuxième compagnon voilà seize ans aujourd'hui !

Severus lui jeta un nouveau regard noir mais ne répliqua rien. Après quelques instants, il reprit le fil de sa première idée :

- Nous disions donc, sept morceaux d'âme, plus Harry. Si nous enlevons dans l'ordre : Quirell selon vous, le journal, la bague des Gaunt, la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard, il ne nous resterait qu'un seul horcruxe avant de pouvoir nous attaquer à Voldemort ? Pouvons-nous également conserver le morceau qui est en Harry et s'en occuper après ?

- Sincèrement, malheureusement je ne le pense pas, répondit Dumbledore en se rembrunissant. Si le morceau d'âme reste ancré en Harry, au moment où Voldemort mourra, ou du moins où son corps mourra, s'il reste un morceau d'âme en Harry, les deux morceaux risquent de vouloir se rattacher l'un à l'autre. Et là, je ne suis pas sûr que les boucliers vélanes tiennent le coup ! Sans compter que cela ne remplirait pas tout à fait les conditions de la prophétie, puisqu'Harry seul ne peut pas se défaire du morceau d'âme qu'il porte en lui …

- Donc, un horcruxe, Harry, puis Voldemort ?

- C'est ce qui semble le plus logique …

- Donc un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle …

- C'est probable, vu la vanité de Tom. Aurait-il pu accéder à l'épée de Gryffondor, je ne le pense pas, mais existe-t-il un autre objet ayant appartenu au fondateur dont je n'aurai pas eu connaissance ?

- Et Serdaigle ? Avez-vous des idées, Albus ?

- Hélas, mon cher ami, si j'en avais eu, croyez bien que j'en aurai fait part de mon vivant à Harry ! Non, vraiment, tout ce que je savais, hormis sur lui-même, je le lui ai dit.

Severus le regarda encore un long moment puis reprit à mi-voix :

- Vous nous avez donc laissé le sale boulot ?

Dumbledore eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné, mais il répondit d'une voix douce à Severus :

- Comment aurai-je pu poser encore cela de plus sur ses épaules, Severus ? Ginny Weasley ne lui portait pas suffisamment d'amour pour l'épauler de façon durable. Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire à ce moment là qu'il était lié à vous deux, je ne pouvais pas faire ça sans qu'il commence à être apprivoisé par la magie de Lucius Malefoy. Je ne …

- Et sortir Lucius de prison, vous y avez songé ? Coupa sèchement Severus.

- Oui. Dès que j'ai su, j'y ai pensé, affirma Dumbledore sans détour. Malheureusement, vous savez que je n'étais pas dans les petits papiers de Rufus. J'avais fait emprisonné moi-même M. Malefoy deux mois auparavant, quelle raison aurai-je eu de le faire sortir ? Aurai-je du dévoiler sa nature, votre relation ? C'était impossible, vous le saviez, sinon vous l'auriez payé de votre vie à cause du serment inviolable auquel vous avait contraint Mme Malefoy. Si je l'avais fait, non seulement nous vous aurions perdu, M. Malefoy et vous, mais je n'étais pas sûr de ne pas perdre Drago Malefoy également, et dans ce cas, je condamnais Harry et Remus à une vie sans amour totalement vrai ?

Severus serra les dents. Que pouvait-il répondre devant la justesse de ce raisonnement ? C'était ça le plus agaçant en fait !

- Et maintenant, vous me laissez le choix entre tout avouer à Harry ou vivre en lui mentant ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas à cette question, bien trop conscient du terrible choix qui s'offrait à son ancien élève.

Severus chassa temporairement cette idée de sa tête, puis demanda sur un ton assez ironique :

- Pourquoi donc avoir dit la vérité à Minerva ?

- Parce qu'elle vous connaît trop bien Severus, avoua Dumbledore. Parce qu'elle a remarqué, bien que vous ayez pris un grand soin pour les camoufler, tous ces petits tics qui sont l'apanage d'une personne. Et qu'elle s'apprêtait, ni plus ni moins, à faire appel à un bataillon d'aurors, trop mortifiée d'avoir fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie. Je dois cependant avouer, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rêveur, que sa mine lorsque je lui ai appris l'identité de Steve Donson, ainsi que les véritables liens entre vous reste l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs, y compris de ceux de mon vivant …

Severus lui jeta un regard exaspéré, mais ne répondit encore une fois rien.

- Je dois même dire qu'elle était assez horrifiée au départ, puis qu'elle a réalisé toute l'ironie de la situation de vous avoir confié la maison Gryffondor.

- Moi aussi, j'avais trouvé ça très ironique, grinça Severus. Merlin, j'ai le pire de ses représentants dans mon lit, et en plus il faut que je tienne toute la maison !

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de trop vous plaindre de la proximité d'Harry, susurra Dumbledore avec détachement.

- Qui suis-je pour aller contre la magie vélane ? Rétorqua Severus avec mauvaise foi. Albus, vous êtes conscient qu'Harry nous fera mourir d'une crise cardiaque avec Lucius ?

- Je suis surtout conscient que sa présence va enfin obliger M. Malefoy à jeter toutes ses forces dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Et compte tenu de vos talents, de votre savoir, de votre puissance, ça n'est pas un atout négligeable !

- Vous ne cherchez que cela depuis plus de vingt ans, hein ? Tout ce que vous pouvez amener de votre côté contre Voldemort. Déclara Severus avec ressentiment.

Dumbledore se fit un instant songeur, puis reprit, tout pétillement dans les yeux envolé :

- Malheureusement, Severus, la guerre ne peut se gagner en ne comptant que sur les sentiments. Et oui, un peu de manipulation est forcément inévitable.

- Me faire l'espion de Voldemort, et risquer ma vie à chaque réunion ?

- C'était une décision cruelle à votre encontre Severus, mais vous seul aviez la capacité de le faire. Je vous ai fourni toutes les armes que j'avais en ma possession pour garantir votre sécurité.

- Et pourquoi continuer à envoyer Harry chez sa tante alors même que la protection du sang était obsolète ? En sachant qu'il y était moins bien traité qu'un elfe de maison ?

- Parce que les protections que j'avais mises là-bas le protégeaient encore des mangemorts, Severus. La maison leur était inaccessible tant qu'Harry et sa tante vivaient là-bas. Oui, Voldemort ne craignait plus le contact direct avec Harry, mais il n'existait pas de maison plus sûre pour lui que Privet Drive ou Poudlard. Il faut bien que vous soyez conscient qu'à chaque fois que j'ai laissé Harry sortir des murs de Privet Drive, j'ai pris un risque pour lui, Severus. Le Terrier, la Coupe du Monde, et même Square Grimmaurd, tout était plus risqué pour lui que Privet Drive.

- Enfin Harry a pu tout de même sortir pour aller à l'école, même petit, s'insurgea Severus.

- Et à chaque fois qu'il l'a fait, si un mangemort était passé par là, il aurait pu s'en prendre à lui. Je ne vous laisserai pas sous-estimer les efforts que j'ai fait pour lui organiser une vie aussi normale que possible, avec le moins de contraintes possible ! Certes, sa tante s'est révélée nettement moins aimante que sa mère, et l'a certainement beaucoup moins bien traité que je ne l'avais espéré, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait élevé par des moldus Severus. Cette éducation lui a donné une certaine compréhension de Tom Jedusor qu'une éducation choyée chez les sorciers n'aurait pas fait !

- Et en quoi cette compréhension va l'aider à le tuer, Albus ? Lui qui n'est pas capable de lancer un impardonnable ? Demanda Severus avec une certaine colère.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent avec une malice que Severus ne put que qualifier de malsaine.

- C'est la toute dernière chose que j'ai pu mettre en place, murmura Dumbledore avec un petit rictus. Voyez-vous …

….

Lorsque Severus sortit du bureau d'Albus, il était hébété. Le plan tordu de Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pu germer dans son propre esprit, c'était trop … fou …

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry ne vit pas Severus et Lucius prendre leur place pour le déjeuner, il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour le faire, ensuite parce qu'il se doutait qu'après la discussion avec Dumbledore, Severus aurait besoin de parler à Lucius.

En revanche, il fut étonné, comme toute la Grande Salle, de constater qu'un hibou déposait devant la directrice une missive, alors qu'on était en pleine journée et que l'heure du courrier était passée depuis longtemps.

Et lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son visage, puis son rapide regard vers lui bien qu'elle eut immédiatement tourné les yeux, il sut que cette missive le concernait directement. Et il sentit un poids sur son estomac lorsqu'elle passa la lettre à Remus.

Ce dernier s'en empara et lut vivement :

_Minerva_

_Le ministère est tombé. Ils ont assassiné Rufus, même si ce dernier ne sera déclaré mort que ce soir. Les premiers ordres tombent et ils concernent tous Poudlard : recensement des élèves, test des baguettes magiques, et remaniement du corps professoral._

_Remus doit quitter le château au plus vite, mais il est censé être remplacé par Carrow._

_Mettez Harry en sécurité._

_K.S._

Remus frissonna violemment en imaginant Amycus Carrow en train d'enseigner sa matière. De toute façon, il était effectivement inenvisageable que Carrow s'approche à moins de cent mètres d'Harry ! Il regarda Minerva gravement et dit à mi-voix :

- Allons trouver Steven et Andrew. Nous avons des décisions à prendre !

Et Harry sentit le poids s'alourdir dans son ventre en voyant Remus et la directrice quitter précipitamment la table des professeurs. Il regarda Hermione et Ron : la première mordillait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux, et le deuxième tenait une fourchette pleine à sa main sans la porter à sa bouche. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il entendit la voix grave de Neville :

- Tu te souviens ce qu'à dit Prince, Harry ? Ensemble, nous sommes plus forts …

Harry vit également Hermione serrer brutalement les dents, puis bondir de la table et se diriger rapidement vers Luna. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots à son oreille et les deux jeunes filles sortirent en courant de la Grande Salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Severus et Lucius entrer au pas de course et se diriger vers eux, suivis de près par la directrice et Remus :

- On part, Harry, lança brutalement Lucius. Voldemort tient le ministère et Poudlard est son prochain objectif.

Des hoquets d'horreur se firent entendre au fur et à mesure où la nouvelle se répandait comme une traînée de poudre dans la Grande Salle. Drago était déjà sur ses pieds et Ron le fixait du regard. Il se leva à son tour, mais très lentement, réfléchissant intensément. Voldemort était très certainement avide de lui mettre la main dessus, mais peut-être pas seulement. Poudlard avait été sa maison comme elle avait été celle d'Harry pendant toutes ses années d'études. Il était même revenu au château pour y briguer un poste d'enseignant … Jusqu'à présent, Voldemort avait placé ses horcruxes dans des lieux significatifs : dans les trois grandes lignées de sang-pur acquis à sa cause, dans la maison de sa mère, dans la cave où il allait tous les ans avec l'orphelinat …

Soudain, Harry acquit une certitude : le dernier horcruxe qu'il cherchait était à Poudlard. Il ne devait pas laisser Voldemort remettre un pied à Poudlard. Il fixa donc Lucius du regard et hocha la tête négativement.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, gronda Lucius.

- Je ne quitterai pas Poudlard, contra fermement Harry.

- Et pour quelle lubie ? Demanda Severus froidement.

- Parce qu'il y en a un ici, c'est certain !

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Quelle plus belle preuve d'arrogance pour Voldemort que d'en placer un ici, au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore ?

- Nous reviendrons, pressa Lucius, quand nous saurons vraiment où il est …

- Non, contra encore Harry. Nous attendons qu'Hermione revienne avec Luna.

- Que vient faire Miss Lovegood là dedans ? Gronda Severus.

- Elle est de Serdaigle …

Severus mit la main sur le bras de Lucius pour l'empêcher de protester. Malheureusement, Harry pouvait avoir raison. Il pouvait y avoir un horcruxe ici, et qui mieux qu'un élève de Serdaigle pour tenter de demander dans sa maison ?

Pendant qu'ils conversaient, tous les yeux de l'école étaient rivés sur eux. Depuis quand Harry pouvait-il parler aussi librement à ses deux professeurs, même s'il s'agissait du père de son veela ? Et depuis quand le dit veela ne réagissait pas ?

Lucius finit par prendre conscience des regards qui s'appesantissaient sur eux et murmura entre ses dents :

- Pas ici, Harry. Allons au moins dans mon bureau …

A cet instant précis, Rusard entra en courant dans la Grande Salle et se précipita vers le professeur McGonagall :

- Professeur McGonagall ! Professeur McGonagall ! Dolorès Ombrage est arrivée, avec Amycus Carrow. Ils demandent à vous voir de toute urgence !

Le professeur McGonagall sembla accuser le coup, et elle dit d'une voix blanche :

- Emmenez-les dans mon bureau, Rusard. Et surtout, qu'ils ne voient aucun élève …

- Il faut les neutraliser, dit froidement Harry. Ca sera toujours deux de moins !

- Tu te fiches de moi ? S'exclama Lucius. On ne va pas commencer à …

- Neutraliser les envoyés de Voldemort ? Coupa Harry. Bien sûr que si. Ca fera toujours ça de moins lors du combat final entre lui et moi. Si Hermione a quelque chose, c'est le début de la fin, Lucius. J'arrêterai de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui …

- Il en restera encore un autre à trouver, intervint Severus.

- Tu sais très bien que non, commenta Harry d'une voix sans timbre. Tu sais parfaitement où est le dernier, et moi aussi.

- Alors il restera de toute façon à le neutraliser, s'obstina Severus. Et on ne va pas faire ça comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt !

Harry eut un petit sourire triste.

- Je ne crois pas que cela dépende de nous, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est là où tu te trompes, déclara Severus avec force.

Et il fit ce qui était impensable aux yeux de l'école : il empoigna le menton d'Harry dans sa main pour le forcer à se rapprocher de lui et l'embrassa brutalement sur les lèvres.

- Il n'est pas question que nous te perdions maintenant, scanda-t-il à mi-voix contre ses lèvres, faisant fi des réactions diverses des élèves et des professeurs.

Lucius ferma brièvement les yeux, avant des les rouvrir et de soupirer : parfois Severus pouvait être vraiment impulsif ! Il couva un instant du regard Severus et Harry qui s'affrontaient silencieusement avant de jeter un œil vers l'ensemble du corps professoral : la directrice et Remus affichaient des mines interrogatrices, et le reste des professeurs semblaient choqués.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, dit-il sèchement. Mon fils n'est pas lié à Harry, c'est moi qui le suis.

- Vous ajoutez le mensonge flagrant à l'hypocrisie, siffla le professeur Flitwick outré.

- Je ne mens pas, contra simplement Lucius. Harry, s'il te plait ?

Harry sembla un instant perdu, puis il se rendit également compte de la situation.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ? Finit-il par demander car il n'avait pas suivi l'échange entre Lucius et le professeur Flitwick.

- A qui tu es réellement lié.

Harry eut un léger sourire, puis ancra à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Severus.

- A toi, bien sûr, ainsi qu'à Severus.

Des hoquets de stupeur se firent à nouveau entendre, mais lorsque les élèves les plus incrédules regardèrent le visage lisse de Drago, ils ne purent qu'admettre. Ils avaient été bernés pendant deux mois pleins par les deux professeurs et leurs deux camarades. Harry bénit cependant temporairement le sort toujours actif de Severus qui transformait tous ses Severus en Andrew ...

- Mais, hoqueta le professeur Chourave, pourquoi cette mascarade ?

- D'autant qu'on n'a jamais entendu parler d'un veela avec deux compagnons, à moins évidemment que cette histoire soit également un beau mensonge pour camoufler vos tendances perverses ! S'échauffa le professeur Flitwick.

- Calmez-vous Fillius, ordonna le professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Donson est effectivement un veela, et il a effectivement deux compagnons. Le professeur Dumbledore le savait et il savait également pourquoi il fallait garder ce secret le plus longtemps possible ! Ceci dit, je ne pensais pas que ce soit vous, Andrew Prince, qui vendiez ce secret, en pleine Grande Salle, qui plus est.

- De toute façon c'était une question d'heures, intervint Harry. Voldemort veut que Poudlard tombe au plus vite. Il ne prend même pas la peine de s'en cacher, il veut mettre la main sur moi au plus tôt.

- Alors livrons-le, hurla une voix dans leur dos. On sera enfin débarrassé de Potter ! L'école pourra respirer !

Les visages de Lucius et de Severus se durcirent en entendant cette voix. Oh, elle était légèrement plus jeune que celle qu'ils connaissaient, mais ses accents étaient facilement identifiables. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent ouvrir la bouche, Ron intervint :

- Tu n'as qu'à venir le chercher toi-même, Zabini ! Peut-être que ton maître récompensera le bon chien-chien que tu es ?

- Ca suffit ! Tempêta le professeur McGonagall. Rendez vous tous à vos salles communes ! Exécution ! Les préfets, veillez à ce que tout le monde y soit dans les plus brefs délais ! Les cours sont annulés pour la journée. Ceux qui ne s'exécuteront pas immédiatement auront un mois de retenue avec Rusard.

Un grand brouhaha se fit entendre dans la Grande salle, mais les élèves commencèrent à se diriger vers les portes. Une seule exception se fit : les septièmes années Gryffondor resserrèrent les rangs autour d'Harry, totalement perdus vu ce qu'ils venaient de voir, mais les cours de duel avaient porté leurs fruits. Ils le pressentaient, leur place était auprès d'Harry. Pourquoi ce dernier leur avait menti ? Ils ne le savaient pas, ils savaient juste qu'Harry ne leur avait jamais menti pour des raisons futiles. C'était eux qui avaient parfois refusé de le croire, à tort, ils n'avaient pas la moindre intention de recommencer.

Harry ne regarda pas Lucius et Severus pendant que le vide se faisait et que le calme revenait, mais il interrogea plutôt Hermione du regard. Ses yeux brillants d'excitation, ses mains qui se serraient et se desserraient en rythme, tout concourrait à lui faire croire que son amie avait avancé.

- Combien de temps avons-nous ? Finit-il par dire en regardant le professeur McGonagall.

- M. Potter, qu'avez-vous vraiment en tête ? Contra celle-ci les lèvres pincées.

- Voldemort pense m'avoir sur un plateau, répondit simplement Harry. C'est plutôt moi qui vais l'attendre de pied ferme.

- L'Ordre peut être là en quelques minutes, Minerva, ajouta Remus. Je suis sûr que Kingsley et les aurors sûrs sont déjà en route. Les Weasley sont là également en partie, ce ne sera pas long de faire venir les autres.

- Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas de …

Le professeur McGonagall ne put terminer sa phrase mais Harry le fit pour elle :

- De nous battre ici ? Si professeur. Cet après-midi, ce soir ou cette nuit, ce sera lui ou moi.


	38. Les prémices

Enfin, pour une fois, juste à l'heure.

Ceci dit, j'ai un petit message à faire passer concernant la publication : ainsi que je l'ai toujours dit, j'ai une vie privée avant tout. Donc j'écris au rythme de l'inspiration et surtout du temps que j'ai. Il est donc **inutile** de me demander la suite plus vite, je fais de mon mieux !

Et heureusement pour moi, ce petit rappel ne concerne que peu de reviewers.

**Bêta : Chibigoku2002**

_Chapitre 38: Les prémices_

_- De nous battre ici ? Si professeur. Cet après-midi, ce soir ou cette nuit, ce sera lui ou moi._

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration.

Il ne fut rompu que par la voix rauque de Severus :

- Tout d'abord, nous nous occupons de toi, Harry. Ensuite du dernier que vient de trouver Hermione.

Harry vit les yeux de cette dernière s'écarquiller brutalement lorsqu'elle entendit la phrase de Severus. Il lui jeta un petit sourire triste avant de retourner son regard vers Lucius. Les mâchoires serrées de ce dernier lui donnèrent le renseignement qui lui manquait : Lucius savait également.

Il finit par dire à la cantonade :

- Ceux qui le veulent peuvent commencer les préparatifs pour défendre le château. Ron, je te laisse prévenir tes parents ? Hermione, où doit-on te rejoindre quand on en aura terminé ?

- La … la salle sur demande, dit Hermione d'une voix étranglée.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et les autres la regardaient sans comprendre.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait encadré par Lucius et Severus, il entendit le tumulte des questions qui faisait irruption dans son dos, mais son cerveau refusa de faire le tri entre les voix pour que les sons deviennent des phrases compréhensibles.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi serein et aussi terrifié à la fois.

Les quelques heures à venir allaient être cruciales.

Comment Severus voulait-il s'y prendre pour tuer le morceau d'âme qui était en lui ?

Comment allait-il pouvoir tenir tête à Voldemort ? Ils avaient bien travaillé en duel, mais ils n'avaient que deux mois d'entraînement derrière eux !

Il voulait survivre.

Il le reconnaissait, ces dernières semaines auprès de Lucius et de Severus le soir lui avaient donné un avant-goût de ce que pourrait être leur vie à tous les trois, et il avait adoré cela, La façon dont les deux hommes le laissaient à la fois plein de liberté et dont ils veillaient sur lui, Il avait découvert que Severus pouvait parler de bien d'autres choses que de potions, et qu'il était toujours prêt à lui expliquer n'importe quoi sur n'importe quel sujet, Il avait également pu parler Quidditch avec eux bien que le premier match de la saison de Poudlard n'était prévu que la semaine suivante.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs pour se rendre à leur appartement, que leurs deux épaules frôlaient pratiquement les siennes, il sut que seul un zest de pudeur les retenait tous les deux de le prendre par la main. Cette intuition lui fut confirmée dès que la porte se referma sur eux : il se retrouva dans l'étau de quatre bras.

- Es-tu sûr qu'il faut engager le combat ce soir, Harry ? Lui souffla Lucius dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Ca ne sert à rien d'attendre, murmura-t-il en retour. Carrow et Ombrage doivent être là pour moi. Je ne me laisserai pas mener au Ministère dans les mains de Voldemort, je vais l'obliger à venir ici.

Lucius regarda Severus par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Sa vision ne lui avait pas donné d'indice sur la saison du déroulement de la bataille, mais effectivement le cadre en était Poudlard, Jusqu'à présent, Harry avait eu de bonnes intuitions concernant Voldemort, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change maintenant. Alors qu'ils se regardaient d'un air résigné, Harry reprit la parole d'une voix étranglée :

- Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ma connexion avec ...

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase et il fut aussitôt un peu plus serré entre les deux hommes de sa vie.

- Allons sur notre lit pour plus de confort, souffla Severus.

- Tu sais comment nous allons procéder ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix plus dure qu'il n'aurait voulu.

- Tu es la flèche et moi le bouclier, rétorqua sèchement Severus. Je vais protéger Harry tandis que tu vas obliger cette fichue saloperie à sortir de là !

Harry frissonna violemment à cet énoncé. Le fait que les mots soient prononcés par Severus rendait la réalité encore plus atroce. Jusque là, il pouvait toujours avoir le très infime espoir qu'il se soit trompé, mais le fait que Severus l'admette tout haut anéantissait tout. Il était le septième horcruxe.

Severus le fit s'adosser à la tête du lit et ils s'assirent tous les deux en face de lui, chacun lui prenant une main dans les siennes. Enfin, après quelques secondes de silence pesant, Severus prit la parole d'une voix rauque :

- Je vais entrer le premier, Harry. Tu vas te relaxer autant que possible, et ne pas combattre mon intrusion pour une fois. Au contraire, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu chercheras ma présence en toi pour te rapprocher et venir t'abriter. Et surtout, surtout, tu ne me quitteras pas des yeux.

Harry avait déjà la bouche légèrement ouverte, il pressentait que l'effort allait être difficile à produire. Comment s'empêcher de protéger ses souvenirs les plus chers face à l'intrusion, même de son propre compagnon ? Comme s'il avait compris ce que cela lui coûtait, Lucius ajouta aussitôt :

- Severus ne va pas chercher les souvenirs, Harry, il va tout faire pour les protéger, au contraire.

Après un bref hochement de tête de la part d'Harry, Severus ajouta encore :

- Lucius, dès que je te fais signe, ce sera à toi de jouer.

Et il ne laissa pas l'angoisse s'installer plus, il prononça doucement :

- _Legillimens !_

Harry s'efforça de se relaxer, de laisser Severus passer simplement ses barrières mentales assez neuves. Les souvenirs passaient devant ses yeux, et il s'efforçait de les laisser couler. Il grimaça bien intérieurement lorsqu'il entrevit la salle commune des serpentards qu'il avait exploré en deuxième année avec Ron, ou encore l'humiliante sortie avec Cho Chang à Pré-Au-Lard, mais il s'obligea à se concentrer sur une seule chose : laisser un libre accès à Severus, que ce dernier puisse tout rassembler pour le protéger. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait procéder, mais il lui faisait confiance.

Cette valse dura un temps indéterminé, puis il sentit une deuxième présence en lui : Lucius venait de faire irruption dans son esprit. Il appréhenda aussitôt toute la différence entre les deux : là où Severus avait été léger, doux, Lucius était nettement plus dur. Sans chercher aucunement les souvenirs, il sentait sa présence dans sa tête comme un prédateur qui cherche sa proie. Et il sut qu'il avait trouvé quand il lui sembla que son cerveau venait d'exploser en deux.

Sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, Severus avait placé sa main sous son menton pour l'obliger à garder le contact visuel au cas où. Et il fut ravi de l'avoir fait lorsque Lucius sembla trouver le morceau d'âme car la douleur avait brutalement fait irruption chez le plus jeune. Il fut obligé de maintenir le contact visuel de force, et il sentait le combat qui faisait rage dans l'esprit d'Harry entre la magie de Lucius et le morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Ce dernier venait heurter les protections qu'il avait mises sur tous les souvenirs d'Harry avec une violence incroyable. Il sentit rapidement la douleur pulser également dans son cerveau.

Lucius avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : l'image de Voldemort tel qu'il était lors du 31 Octobre 1981. Ce morceau d'âme, bien vivant, avait fait son nid dans un coin reculé de l'esprit d'Harry. Dès qu'il se sentit découvert, Voldemort tenta de s'extirper de son cocon, mais les protections de Severus d'un côté, et son intrusion à lui, Lucius, lui barrait toute retraite. Il n'avait plus en théorie qu'une seule issue : celle par laquelle il était entrée. Ce morceau d'âme ne possédait pas suffisamment de magie pour s'opposer à Lucius. Mais il en avait suffisamment pour ne pas s'en aller sans combattre, et les sortes de flèches de magie qu'il lançait sur les boucliers de Severus faisaient frémir Lucius à chaque fois. Il accentua du coup ses propres attaques : c'était difficile à décrire. Il ne lançait pas de sort, mais de par sa volonté, sa magie allait combattre la magie adverse, tandis qu'il voyait celle de Severus se dédier uniquement à la stricte protection d'Harry.

Lucius avait conscience à l'extérieur des hurlements d'Harry qui trahissaient sa souffrance, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, ou plutôt, ils renforcèrent encore sa détermination à en terminer au plus vite. Après un temps interminable à ses yeux, enfin le morceau d'âme sembla filer à travers la cicatrice d'Harry et Lucius sortit immédiatement de son esprit. Il leva sa baguette sur le filament noir qui flottait au niveau du front d'Harry, et prononça farouchement :

- _Incarcerem buxa !_

Aussitôt une boite se matérialisa autour du filament : Lucius eut peur pendant un court instant que la boite ne parvienne pas à se refermer. Le long cri plaintif qui en sortit lorsque la boite fut enfin fermée lui glaça le sang. Il entoura ensuite vivement la boite du premier tissu qui lui tomba sous la main (il devait jurer quelques jours plus tard car il avait sacrifié l'une de ses plus belles chemises de soie …), et ferma hermétiquement le tout à l'aide de plusieurs _Incarcerem_.

Severus, lui, maintenait envers et contre tout l'ensemble de sa protection autour d'Harry. Il sentait bien que ce dernier avait cessé de souffrir, mais il ne s'arrêterait que lorsque Lucius lui indiquerait qu'il en avait terminé. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser, mais il n'en avait cure : le plus important était de protéger Harry de tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Enfin, il sentit la main de Lucius se poser sur son bras, et il balbutia :

- Je peux vraiment le lâcher ?

- Oui, souffla Lucius en retour.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'esprit d'Harry, Severus se prit aussitôt la tête entre les mains en gémissant. Merlin qu'il avait mal ! Il entendit également Harry gémir de douleur, et heureusement il sentit Lucius quitter leur côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fiole se pressait à ses lèvres et il en but le contenu sans même vérifier de quoi il s'agissait. De toute façon, il avait trop mal, rien ne pourrait aggraver sa douleur.

Lentement, celle-ci reflua et il put enfin ouvrir les yeux. Aussitôt, il tourna son regard vers Harry : ce dernier avait toujours la bouche entrouverte et sa respiration était légèrement saccadée. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Lucius et trouva la force de demander :

- Où est-il ?

- Enfermé dans une boite, avec plusieurs liens par dessus. J'attends d'abord de voir comment Harry et toi allez.

- Cette saleté a lutté pour tenter d'envahir Harry à nouveau, soupira Severus. J'ai vraiment cru que mes boucliers ne suffiraient pas !

- Moi aussi, rétorqua Lucius. C'était son seul moyen de défense face à moi.

Enfin, ils entendirent Harry grommeler :

- Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de jouer les commères là ? J'ai mal à la tête moi !

Harry avait l'impression que le moindre battement de son coeur prenait naissance dans son cerveau, les battements réguliers lui martelaient les tempes. Mais lorsqu'il put enfin ouvrir un oeil, il vit un tout petit sourire triomphant sur le visage de Lucius, il sut que son veela l'avait débarrassé d'une présence encombrante en lui. Pour être franc, il ne se sentait absolument pas différent, mais finalement, quoi de plus normal ? Il n'avait jamais su, jusqu'à la veille, il abritait un hôte totalement indésirable !

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, un silence pesant avait suivi le départ des trois hommes. Hermione se pinçait les lèvres, au comble de l'inquiétude.

Comment Lucius et Severus allaient-ils pouvoir débarrasser Harry du morceau d'âme qu'il hébergeait sans blesser son ami ?

Comment Drago allait-il pouvoir se sortir du pétrin dans lequel Severus lui-même l'avait mis ? Car oui, elle commençait à l'apprécier depuis qu'il jouait les Jack Donson : beaucoup plus aimable, serviable, il était loin du Malefoy arrogant et particulièrement casse-pieds !

Comment Harry comptait-il ensuite trouver le dernier horcruxe dans la Salle du Demande ? Car elles avaient pu parler, Luna et elle, à la Dame Grise, qui n'était autre que la propre fille de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle avait volé le diadème de sa mère lorsqu'elle était une toute jeune fille, l'avait emporté en Albanie, avant d'être tuée par le Baron Sanglant qui avait été lancé à sa poursuite. Et le fantôme avait avoué avoir déjà parlé de cette histoire et du diadème à un ancien élève de Poudlard : Tom Jedusor. Hermione avait fini par comprendre comment Voldemort raisonnait, elle était donc certaine que ce diadème était le dernier horcruxe. Et comment savait-elle qu'il était à Poudlard ? Mais parce que les fantômes parlent entre eux ! Et que Mimie Geignarde elle-même avait vu Tom Jedusor entrer dans la Salle sur Demande avec un air de triomphe sur le visage : le jour même où il s'était vu refuser le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal par le professeur Dumbledore !

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la voix railleuse de Seamus se fit entendre :

- Alors Jack, tu as une petite explication sur tes simagrées pendant toutes ses semaines ? Tu es fier de nous avoir roulé dans la farine ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, Seamus, je n'ai fait que protéger Harry, contra sèchement Drago. Il était absolument vital que Voldemort ne puisse pas imaginer un seul instant qu'il était lié à mon père, sinon, cela fait plusieurs semaines que Poudlard serait envahi, crois-moi !

- Nous n'allons pas débattre là-dessus, intervint Remus d'une voix ferme. Le secret devait être gardé, il l'a été et il l'aurait été encore si certains ne s'étaient pas légèrement laissés déborder par leurs émotions !

Les autres élèves de gryffondors furent surpris d'entendre Ron exploser de rire :

- J'adore positivement votre façon de formuler les choses, professeur Lupin, lança-t-il. Et dire que c'est lui entre tous qui a fait ça !

Cette formulation lui attira un oeil noir de la part de Remus, Hermione, ainsi que le professeur McGonagall. Il parut un instant interloqué, puis finit par protester :

- Quoi ! Je n'ai rien dit enfin !

- Ron ! Admonesta Hermione. Tais-toi, cela vaudra mieux !

- Et bien moi, je serai ravi d'entendre ce que Ron ne doit absolument pas nous dire, protesta encore Seamus. Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez encore ? On a tout de même le droit de savoir pourquoi on va se battre, non ?

- Si vous souhaitez vous battre, M. Finnigan, dit tranquillement Remus, ce sera pour aider Harry à délivrer le monde sorcier de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Pourquoi c'est lui qui doit le faire ? Pourquoi est-il toujours mêlé à ça ? Demanda la voix timide de Neville.

- Il a malheureusement une prophétie qui le désigne, rétorqua sombrement Remus. Cela ne me plaît pas, mais alors pas du tout, mais hélas, je n'ai pas plus le choix que lui … Sans compter que je ne pense pas être le plus embêté par ça !

Tout en parlant, il avait regardé Drago et celui-ci avait légèrement grimacé. Le professeur McGonagall finit par prendre la parole :

- Je dois aller m'occuper d'Ombrage et de Carrox. Fillius, vous venez avec moi ? Car je ne pense pas que la présence de Remus soit indiquée ...

- Bien sûr, Minerva, je vous suis ...

Remus les regarda partir et souffla un coup quand tous les yeux se braquèrent à nouveau vers lui. Il finit par prendre la parole sèchement :

- Restez ici, et préparez-vous à tout, et éventuellement au combat. J'espère pouvoir convaincre ou faire convaincre Harry du contraire, mais sinon, l'affrontement aura lieu ce soir … Mlle Granger, M. Donson, venez avec moi, nous allons tenter de savoir où ils en sont. M. Weasley, prévenez votre famille à l'infirmerie.

Et il quitta rapidement la Grande Salle, Drago, Hermione et Ron sur ses talons, pour couper court aux questions. Heureusement, les élèves furent efficacement retenus par le professeur Chourave, qui se mit aussitôt à discuter avec eux des défenses supplémentaires dont Poudlard pourrait bénéficier grâce aux plantes contenues dans ses serres.

Ron les quitta rapidement, et Remus marmonna entre ses dents alors qu'ils couraient presque dans les couloirs qui menaient au septième étage :

- Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Severus qui vende la mèche, et de cette façon en plus ! Et toi, Hermione, peux-tu me dire exactement ce qu'ils sont partis faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que Severus a perdu la tête comme ça ?

- Vous … vous n'avez pas compris ? S'étrangla Hermione.

- J'ai parfaitement compris que le prochain horcruxe doit être dans la Salle sur Demande, mais non, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils étaient tous les trois partis, Lucius et Severus encadrant Harry comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il ne leur échappe !

Hermione s'arrêta brutalement dans le couloir les larmes aux yeux et jeta, en criant presque :

- Harry est le dernier ! Cela leur donne quelques motifs pour s'inquiéter, non ?

Remus s'arrêta brutalement pour la dévisager d'un air horrifié. Il avait considérablement pâli et Drago avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux.

- Tu veux dire que ... enfin … qu'Harry est ...

- Il n'y a que ça comme explication pour que son esprit continue à être relié de la sorte à celui de Voldemort ! Sa cicatrice, c'était ça ! C'est pour ça qu'il a toujours eu mal lorsqu'il était près de Voldemort !

- Et actuellement, reprit lentement Remus d'une voix étranglée, ils sont ...

- Certainement en train de tenter de l'en débarrasser, acheva Hermione en s'étranglant sur les derniers mots.

Drago ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il se précipita vers l'appartement de son père, sans remarquer Remus et Hermione sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à toute volée, il fut soulagé de n'entendre aucun bruit, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de marcher à grandes enjambées vers la chambre de son père. Évidemment, il frappa, bonne éducation oblige, et ferma un instant les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la voix rauque de son père lui indiquer qu'il pouvait entrer.

* * *

Il avait fallu une bonne heure à Harry pour se remettre de la destruction de l'horcruxe. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre que les élancements dans sa tête qui n'avaient fini par se calmer qu'après qu'il eut passé un long temps dans les ailes de Lucius. Néanmoins, il avait été soulagé de savoir que Remus s'était chargé avec brio de la destruction de l'horcruxe extrait de sa tête : c'était encore un morceau de moins ! Ron les avait également rejoint, les assurant que ses parents et Fred se préparaient pour le combat, non sans avoir appelé Bill et Charlie.

Lorsqu'il eut avalé les potions jugées indispensables par Severus pour être en forme, ils se dirigèrent tous les sept vers la Salle sur Demande. Lucius observa avec fascination la concentration d'Harry au moment de faire apparaître la porte. Il vit son air déterminé lorsqu'elle apparut, et sut clairement que la volonté d'Harry serait l'une des clefs du combat de la nuit. Voldemort voulait tuer Harry, mais le voudrait-il autant qu'Harry voulait l'anéantir pour de bon ? Car il pressentait que son compagnon serait parfaitement capable de se sacrifier si besoin était pour sa cause, mais est-ce que Voldemort serait capable d'en faire autant ?

Harry entra d'un pas déterminé dans la salle : dès qu'il la vit, il eut un léger sourire de triomphe. C'était exactement dans cet apparent capharnaüm qu'il avait caché le livre de Severus lorsqu'il avait lancé le _Sectumsempra_. Il s'avança sans hésiter dans la salle. Quelques pas en avant, la vision d'un troll énorme empaillé à sa droite, il tourna. Quelques pas encore, l'armoire à disparaître cassée, il tourna à gauche. Quelques pas de plus et il le vit, le placard couvert de cloques. A l'intérieur se trouvait le livre de Severus, qu'il s'empressa de rendre à son propriétaire avec un air goguenard sous le regard exaspéré des autres.

- Harry, grommela Lucius, tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment ?

Harry eut un léger sourire et il répondit :

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de formidable avec les coïncidences ? Tu vois ce vieux buste de sorcier affublé d'une perruque et d'un diadème tout moche là-haut ? Je l'avais mis là et affublé de la sorte pour reconnaître le placard et être certain de pouvoir remettre la main sur le livre de Severus.

Hermione eut un hoquet lorsqu'elle fixa le diadème que montrait Harry.

- Eh oui, Hermione, c'est bien lui ! C'est lui le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Terni par le temps poussiéreux et …. juste à la portée de ma main l'année dernière … Je l'ai même manipulé sans m'en rendre compte … Alors que je savais déjà toutes ces choses sur les horcruxes !

- Tu l'as pris en main ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix blanche. Et tu n'as rien eu ?

- Va savoir ce qu'il a comme protection celui-là ! Après tout ton fichu journal était bien pareil la dernière fois ! Inoffensif au toucher ! Grogna Severus.

A ces mots, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Mais oui, il savait comment détruire ce diadème sans y laisser sa peau.

Il l'empoigna brutalement et se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'il sentit la main de Severus se refermer sans ménagement sur son poignet.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

- Dans la chambre des Secrets, répondit légèrement Harry. Après tout, le basilic est toujours là, son venin va anéantir encore un autre horcruxe ...

Ils restèrent stupéfaits et silencieux jusqu'à ce que Ron geigne tout haut :

- Ah non, on ne va pas recommencer cette descente infernale !

- Expliquez-nous ça, Ron, demanda Remus doucement.

Harry ne dit rien, mais reprit sa progression vers les toilettes De Mimi Geignarde. Il laissa à Ron le soin de leur compter leur descente dans le toboggan, ainsi que l'effondrement d'une partie du mur à cause du sort de Lockart et de sa baguette défectueuse. Après tout, les autres verraient bien le moment venu … Et puis, Ron n'avait pas tout vu, il était bon qu'il laisse à son ami un peu de cette soi-disant gloire ...

Ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall au détour d'un couloir. Cette dernière arborait une mine sinistre, mais satisfaite.

- M. Potter. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez le don d'ubiquité ...

Alors qu'ils la regardaient tous, incrédules, elle poursuivit avec un sourire qui grandissait :

- Mme Ombrage étant absolument persuadée du pire vous concernant, j'ai jugé bon de la prévenir que nous pensions que vous vous étiez réfugiés dans les anciens appartements de Severus Rogue. Appartements que nous avons été bien en peine d'ouvrir jusque là … Mais quelques paroles bien placées l'ont aussitôt persuadée que vous étiez de mèche avec celui qu'elle nomme le traitre et l'assassin … Donc, elle est entrain de s'acharner sur l'entrée de ces appartements avec Carrow.

Severus haussa un sourcil après avoir laissé filtrer son plaisir sur son visage.

- Et elle … peut ressortir du couloir une fois qu'elle sera découragée, si tant est qu'elle soit encore en vie ...

- Ah ça … Maintenant que vous m'en parlez, il me semble bien que Pomona a placé dans cet endroit, potentiellement dangereux, quelques-uns de ses filets du diable et autres plantes de son cru ...

Mis à part Severus, tous restèrent bouche bée, surtout en contemplant l'air de ne pas y toucher de la directrice.

- Minerva, finit par dire Severus avec un léger sourire, je constate que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre roublardise ...

- Mon cher Severus, Ombrage a été une plaie vivante dans ce château durant une année entière, elle ne va certainement pas recommencer. Maintenant, où en êtes-vous ?

- Nous allons détruire encore un objet, dit lentement Harry, pas encore remis de son choc. Dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Le professeur McGonagall laissa la surprise envahir son visage, puis elle reprit sur un ton chagriné :

- Et bien je crains que cette aventure ne me passe encore sous le nez ! Ne tardez pas, je pense que nous aurons très bientôt des nouvelles de Voldemort. Kinglsey et les autres viennent d'arriver, ils nous ont dit que Voldemort était sur leurs talons ...

* * *

Les adultes étaient abasourdis en contemplant la dépouille intacte du basilic qui gisait à leurs pieds. Et dire qu'Harry avait affronté cette bête alors qu'il n'avait pas encore treize ans ! Severus ne s'attarda cependant pas, il sortit sa baguette dès qu'il vit Harry s'approcher du croc du basilic qui était à terre.

Harry tenait le diadème de la main gauche, le croc de la main droite.

Avec le journal, l'idée avait été simple : transpercer le journal avec le croc était une évidence pour le détruire. Mais le diadème ? Où percer l'enchevêtrement du bijou ? Alors qu'il l'examinait attentivement, il remarqua enfin la pierre centrale du diadème : foncée, à la limite du noir mat. Il eut un léger rictus : quoi qu'il fasse, l'âme de Voldemort était toujours noire.

Il devait se dépêcher, mais il n'était pas aussi pressé que la dernière fois avec le journal.

Il prit le temps de caler le bijou avec plusieurs pierres, de telle sorte que la pierre du diadème soit horizontale.

Les autres le regardaient en retenant leur souffle, à l'exception de Lucius et Severus qui renforçaient les pierres et leur prise sur le bijou par des sorts de leur cru.

Remus avait fait reculer Ron, Hermione et Drago pour assurer un périmètre de sécurité. Il avait ensuite érigé une première barrière de protection.

Lorsque Lucius et Severus furent certains que le diadème ne bougerait plus, ils se reculèrent eux aussi, sans un mot, derrière cette barrière. Ils laissaient Harry seul, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Severus renforça également le bouclier de Remus.

Lucius vit que Drago était déjà quasiment en transe, les yeux rivés sur Harry, la baguette semi-levée. La protection de Remus ne serait pas un obstacle, elle était prévue pour empêcher les sorts de passer vers eux, mais pour laisser filer ceux qu'ils lançaient.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer : qu'allait-il se passer cette fois lorsqu'il allait percer le coeur avec le croc du basilic ?

Il déglutit difficilement, serra fortement le croc de ses deux mains.

Il le leva haut au-dessus de sa tête, comptant bien mettre tout son poids pour percer la pierre précieuse.

Et il l'abattit. De toutes ses forces.


	39. De la vision à la réalité

Un peu de retard, mais au moins le chapitre est là, grâce également à la correction ultra rapide de ma bêta (moins d'une heure : ce n'est pas beau ça ???).

Voilà donc la suite, avec la fin du suspens pour la destruction de l'horcruxe ...

Oui, bon, je sais, certains vont vouloir m'étrangler (encore ?) à la fin du chapitre, mais bon ... il faut bien s'arrêter quelque part, non ?

_Bêta : Chibigoku2002_

_**Chapitre 39: De la vision à la réalité**_

_Et il l'abattit. De toutes ses forces._

Juste au moment où le croc de basilic rencontra la pierre du diadème, Harry sentit deux effets totalement différents : tout d'abord le croc sembla entrer dans la pierre avec une facilité déconcertante, un peu comme s'il coupait du simple beurre avec un couteau. En même temps, il se sentit brutalement tiré en arrière, comme si quelqu'un l'avait attrapé par le col avec une canne à pêche et remontait maintenant son fil.

Il en fut assez heureux, car il vit l'explosion se former et progresser vers lui à mesure qu'il reculait, fort involontairement, à une vitesse très élevée.

Il n'eut aucune conscience que Remus détruisait son bouclier pour lui permettre de passer.

Il ne s'aperçut pas que Lucius plaçait un nouveau bouclier juste devant lui, entre l'explosion et lui mais que cette dernière était trop forte et qu'elle le fit voler en éclats.

Il ne vit juste que l'explosion qui continuait sa course aussi vite que lui. Il eut conscience de rencontrer ce qui lui sembla un mur dans son dos, sauf que ça ne devait pas en être un puisque son mur s'effondra sous lui …

Il vit juste un dernier bouclier grésiller à quelques centimètres de lui, semblant par endroit fondre sous l'impact de l'explosion.

Il entendit finalement les hurlements de Remus, Lucius, Ron et Hermione qui lançaient des Protego à tour de bras. Il sentait les voix qui s'emplissaient peur à peu de panique, jusqu'à ce qu'un rugissement se fasse entendre :

- _Finite Incantatem _!

Et ce qui tentait de corrompre le bouclier qui le protégeait parut s'effondrer sur lui-même, se dissoudre sur le sol, et il n'entendit plus dans la salle que des halètements.

Il se sentit ensuite basculé sur le côté et Severus grogna :

- Tu sais que tu es lourd ! Comment vas-tu ?

Ah. Donc son mur précédent qui s'était écroulé sous son poids était donc Severus. Mais … pourquoi irait-il mal ? Quel était le sens de sa question ?

Il avait juste percé le diadème et s'était fait tiré en arrière ...

- Harry ! Gronda Lucius. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui arrivait sur toi ? Et que seul Drago a été capable d'arrêter ?

Harry pinça légèrement les lèvres, et leva des yeux légèrement coupables vers son veela. Lorsque ce dernier vit les yeux verts de son compagnon le regarder avec une totale incompréhension, il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il finit par marmonner :

- Tu avais raison, Severus, nous allons l'attacher sur un lit et faire en sorte de l'occuper suffisamment pour qu'il ne songe pas à en sortir.

- Hey ! Protesta Harry. Comment voulais-tu que je sache ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ?

- C'est justement ça la différence entre toi et nous. Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu combats, puisque tu n'as pas eu le temps de l'apprendre, ajouta Lucius en élevant la voix pour couper Harry. Severus, Remus et moi, si ! Ce qui t'a explosé à la figure et t'aurait dissous si Severus n'avait pas pris la précaution de te tirer de toutes ses forces en arrière est le sort d'Acide drakonien de Perse. C'est un sortilège mais qui prend corps sous la forme d'un acide corrompant absolument tout sur son passage. Je ne sais même pas comment le bouclier de Severus a pu résister, le mien et tous les autres ont volé en éclat.

- Di … dissous ? Balbutia Harry.

- Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait aux boucliers ? Il ne les a pas détruits, il les a dissous ...

- C'est un acide pire que l'acide chlorhydrique, Harry, soupira Severus à côté de lui. Je te jure, Lucius, je te jure qu'une fois cette nuit terminée, cours ou pas, je garde vraiment Harry au lit jusqu'à ce qu'il sache par cœur tous les livres que je connais !

- Mais, commença Harry avant d'être brutalement coupé par Lucius.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de protester, Harry, au vu de ces deux derniers jours ! Bon, malheureusement, en attendant, il va falloir aller voir comment ça se passe en haut ...

- Mais, intervint Hermione timidement, et le morceau d'âme ?

- Détruit avec le venin de basilic, répondit Remus assez sombre. Je viens de vérifier ...

Ils quittèrent donc la chambre des secrets en montant le long du toboggan dans lequel Severus creusait des marches au fur et à mesure de leur montée.

En sortant du toboggan, Severus vit immédiatement à la mine du professeur McGonagall que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Celle-ci était blanche, et surtout avait un regard hanté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Que se passe-t-il Minerva ? Interrogea lentement Severus.

- Ce monstre ne respecte rien ! Cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il a osé violer la tombe d'Albus ! Hurla-t-elle en retour. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Severus ressentit dans son corps un violent frisson d'anticipation, de peur et de joie mélangées. Merlin, même mort, Dumbledore parvenait encore à faire faire aux gens ce qu'il avait prévu.

Le professeur McGonagall connaissait trop bien Severus pour ne pas lire sur son visage que ce dernier n'était pas si choqué que cela par la nouvelle.

- Severus ?

- Ma seule consolation, Minerva, c'est que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être manœuvrés par le bout du nez ...

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que Dumbledore a tout fait pour que Voldemort aille chercher sa baguette dans sa tombe. Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de se faire habilement manipuler ...

- Mais pourquoi donc ?

- Voldemort ne peut pas combattre Harry avec sa propre baguette, il craint trop celle d'Harry après ce qui lui est arrivé lors de sa renaissance. C'est tout de même Harry qui a eu le dessus sur lui à quinze ans, alors maintenant, il pourrait craindre le pire, surtout qu'il sait qu'il est uni à un veela ! Donc il se devait de changer de baguette, et quoi de mieux que de prendre sa baguette à Albus, surtout si ce dernier a laissé entendre aux bonnes oreilles que sa baguette était tout à fait particulière ?

- Aux bonnes oreilles, vous dites ?

Severus acquiesça avec un sourire mauvais.

- Ollivander n'a pas disparu pour rien, Minerva, croyez-moi ...

- Albus l'a sacrifié, souffla la directrice en pâlissant encore un peu plus.

- J'espère que ça ne sera pas le sacrifice complet, rétorqua Severus sèchement, mais oui, il fallait quelqu'un qui puisse assembler les maigres pièces du faux puzzle d'Albus, et seul Ollivander pouvait le faire ...

- Et évidemment, il a encore tu la vérité pour le bien du plus grand nombre! Intervint Harry, acide, qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

- Je te répondrai ce qu'il m'a répondu ce matin, Harry : une guerre ne se gagne pas uniquement avec des sentiments. Autrement dit, les sacrifices sont nécessaires, même s'ils sont difficiles.

- C'est monstrueux, souffla Hermione derrière eux.

- Non, c'est la guerre, rétorqua Lucius d'un air sombre. Maintenant que son autre pion a bougé comme il le voulait, quelle est la prochaine étape ?

Harry sentit à nouveau son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine, et il dit d'une voix basse et rauque :

- Lui. Pour l'ultime et dernière fois. Voldemort.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons revoir notre stratégie de combat, rétorqua Severus.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, la situation était établie.

Voldemort était aux portes de Poudlard, accompagné par ses mangemorts.

Les aurors fidèles à Dumbledore formaient un groupe face à eux.

L'ensemble du corps professoral, à l'exception de Lucius, Severus et Remus, mais renforcé par M. et Mme Weasley accompagnés de Fred, en formaient un deuxième.

Le troisième, au centre, mais en retrait des deux autres était mené par Lucius, encadré de Remus et de Severus. Les septièmes années de Gryffondor étaient derrière eux, formant un cercle autour d'Harry et de Drago qui était dans son dos.

Un murmure oppressant se fit entendre tout à coup, glaçant le sang des défenseurs de Poudlard :

- Rendez-vous maintenant, et il n'y aura pas de mort ce soir. Livrez-moi Potter !

Lucius dut se mordre la bouche pour ne pas riposter et la voix pleine de gouaille de Fred se fit entendre :

- Viens le chercher ! On verra si tu as vraiment le courage de l'affronter uni à son veela !

Des grondements se firent entendre dans les rangs des mangemorts, et la voix insidieuse reprit :

- Pauvres fous ! Vous êtes donc prêts à sacrifier vos vies pour un gamin vaniteux qui croit qu'il peut se mettre en travers de mon chemin ?

- Bof ! Ca ne fera jamais que quoi ? Quatre fois ? Cinq fois ? Je n'arrive plus à les compter tellement il te ridiculise ! Rétorqua encore la voix railleuse de Fred. Alors une de plus, une de moins ...

Ce brusque rappel sembla avoir raison des nerfs de Voldemort car les mangemorts se mirent à attaquer dès la fin de sa phrase.

Une pluie de sorts plus vicieux les uns que le autres s'abattirent sur les trois groupes défendant Poudlard, mais plus encore sur le groupe des plus jeunes. Les mangemorts comptaient-ils démoraliser les plus âgés en faisant des ravages dans les rangs des élèves ? Ils furent néanmoins forts surpris lorsque ces élèves leurs retournèrent des sorts de leur propre cru, sans pour autant que Lucius, Severus ou Remus ne lèvent leur baguette pour autre chose qu'un Protego.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois groupes avaient été séparés les uns des autres, mais cela avait eu aussi pour effet de scinder les mangermorts. Bien évidemment, dans le groupe mené par Voldemort vers le groupe d'Harry, on pouvait également apercevoir les Lestrange pour la plus grande satisfaction d'Harry et de Neville qui était à ses côtés.

Lorsque Voldemort fut assez prêt de lui, Lucius décida d'abattre l'une de ses dernières cartes : il défit ses glamours, faisant naître par là même des exclamations de stupeur dans les rangs de mangemorts, avant qu'une voix aigre ne se fasse entendre par dessus le tumulte des sorts :

- Alors, tu sors enfin de ta cachette, misérable pantin que tu es ?

A ces mots, Lucius ne tiqua pas, pas plus que le groupe d'élèves qui était derrière lui. Harry l'avait en effet obligé à montrer son vrai visage à l'ensemble des combattants de Poudlard avant le début de cette bataille.

------------------------- Flash-Back-------------------------

Pendant que le professeur McGonagall, Lucius, Severus et Remus discutaient stratégie pour défendre le château, Harry méditait. Ou plutôt il était obnubilé par une seule pensée : Lucius n'avait pas encore révélé sa véritable identité à l'ensemble de Poudlard. Fallait-il le faire ? Que ferait-il, lui, Harry, si ses camarades décidaient que tout était de la faute de son veela et qu'il les avait trahi ?

Que se passerait-il si les glamours qu'ils portaient tous les trois étaient réduits à néant par les sorts des mangemorts ? Est-ce que cela ne sèmerait pas la panique dans les rangs des défenseurs de Poudlard ?

Et lorsqu'Hermione s'approcha de lui pour lui demander pourquoi il était si pensif, il lâcha à mi-voix :

- Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait le bon moment pour Lucius et Severus de se dévoiler complètement ?

La jeune fille comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire, et elle afficha d'abord une mine incrédule, puis horrifiée, avant d'être pensive.

- Ca risque de faire du grabuge, finit-elle par murmurer.

- Mieux vaut le faire maintenant qu'en plein combat, non ? Rétorqua Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vaut mieux faire maintenant ? Demanda Ron un peu fort.

Ses deux amis lui jetèrent un regard noir car plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, finit par lâcher Hermione du bout des lèvres.

Harry balaya ses camarades du regard, et ceux-ci lui retournèrent, curieux. Il finit par dire avec un léger sourire moqueur :

- Je me demandais si vous étiez prêts à recevoir le plus gros choc de votre soirée ...

- Plus gros que l'attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui, s'étrangla Neville.

Harry repensa aux nombreuses fois où Neville avait demandé à Severus de l'aide en duel, et l'amabilité avec laquelle celle-ci lui avait été accordée et son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus.

- Beaucoup plus, assura-t-il. Prenez des sièges, vous allez en avoir besoin.

Il se dirigea vers les professeurs sous le regard intrigué de ses camarades. Lorsqu'il murmura à l'oreille de Lucius, les regards s'appuyèrent encore un peu plus :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait grand temps de tout avouer, Lucius ?

- Tu plaisantes ? S'étrangla ce dernier entre ses dents. Je ne suis pas un adepte du lynchage, moi !

- Et si tes glamours tombent en plein combat ? Tu penses que ça donnera quoi si les professeurs et les élèves ne le savent pas ? Hein ? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont aussitôt penser que vous les avez trahi, Severus et toi, et qu'ils ne t'attaqueront pas dans le dos ? Surtout depuis que Severus leur a fait copier deux cent fois qu'en temps de guerre, tourner le dos à son ennemi c'était signer son arrêt de mort ?

Severus était trop loin pour entendre leurs paroles et cela l'inquiétait grandement. De toute façon, Harry avec un air légèrement moqueur et sûr de lui était stressant, inquiétant, vous tordait les tripes d'angoisse et j'en passe ! Et un véritable frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque Lucius planta son regard dans le sien. Et il sut que son veela avait déjà pris sa décision sous l'influence d'Harry lorsqu'il lui demanda à haute voix :

- La stricte vérité pour commencer ?

- Tu as d'autres idées lumineuses comme ça, Harry ? Rétorqua Severus d'une voix aigre. Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment ?

- Oui, affirma doucement Harry. Comme ça la surprise ne sera que d'un seul côté, ce qui pourrait nous donner l'avantage. Et Merlin sait que nous avons besoin de tous les avantages possibles ce soir ...

- Avantage ou la perte de deux combattants avant même le début de la bataille ? S'obstina encore Severus.

- Je ne permettrai pas la perte de deux combattants, intervint alors le professeur McGonagall. Vous êtes indispensables pour cette bataille et le premier qui pense le contraire sera immédiatement renvoyé dans son dortoir. Je ne prendrai aucun risque, termina-t-elle en balayant les élèves du regard.

Les yeux de ces derniers s'agrandirent en contemplant l'air déterminé et farouche de leur directrice.

Remus eut un petit sourire en coin, mais il se rapprocha de Drago pour parer à toute éventualité. Les gryffondors allaient maintenant apprendre qu'ils avaient côtoyé Drago Malefoy pendant deux mois, qu'ils avaient été aimables avec lui, et, comme chacun sait, les lions ont le sang chaud et il ne pouvait pas exclure quelques réactions violentes et irréfléchies de leur part !

Harry, de son côté, s'était encore rapproché de Lucius et avait purement et simplement posé son front sur l'épaule de son veela. Il entendait signifier ainsi que pour atteindre l'homme, il faudrait déjà l'atteindre lui. Il se permit même un léger sourire, car il n'imaginait que trop bien les regards courroucés de Severus et de Lucius devant cette démonstration flagrante d'affection que rien ne justifiait.

Lucius balaya rapidement leurs observateurs du regard, puis il fit un léger signe à Severus qui vint immédiatement se placer près de lui, contre Harry ou presque, la main sur la baguette. Il fit un léger signe de tête à Remus qui s'était rapproché de Drago, puis il murmura rapidement l'incantation qui mettait fin aux glamours.

Aussitôt, il entendit les hoquets d'horreur et les exclamations étouffées. Mais avant qu'un seule élève ne mette sa main sur sa baguette, ils se retrouvèrent tous sous la menace de celle du professeur McGonagall.

- Le premier qui ose, cria-t-elle, goûtera personnellement à mes sorts. C'est clair ?

Harry pivota lentement tout en restant contre Lucius, et même en lui prenant les bras pour qu'il les place autour de sa taille et il fixa du regard ses camarades les uns après les autres.

- Croyez-vous vraiment, demanda-t-il à voix basse, que je pourrai être là, dans ses bras, de ma propre volonté si tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge ? Lucius et Severus vous ont présenté depuis deux mois une nouvelle facette d'eux-mêmes, des attitudes qu'on n'avait jamais eues l'occasion de voir chez eux. Je ne suis pas fou, je sais ce qu'ils ont fait. Je ne prétends pas que tout est tout rose et tout beau. Ils m'énervent et m'agacent plus souvent que je ne le voudrai surtout avec leur fichu couplet « tu es plus jeune que nous et on sait mieux que toi ». Merlin, il y a franchement des fois où ça me donnes envie de hurler. Mais malgré tout, malgré ces six années de cauchemars sous l'enseignement de Severus, la magie vélane n'a pas menti. Je les ai acceptés tels qu'ils sont, avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités, leurs erreurs passées et ce qu'ils ont accompli de bien.

- Mais enfin, Harry, finit par intervenir Seamus, Rogue, il t'a … enfin, pendant six ans, il t'a traité comme ...

- Un moins que rien ? Un insecte nuisible dont il aurait bien voulu se débarrasser ? Il m'a collé plus de retenues injustifiées qu'à quiconque ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai oublié cela Seamus ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pu oublier tous ces chaudrons récurés injustement, et souvent à cause d'un autre ? Demanda Harry avec un regard significatif vers Drago. Oh non, je n'ai rien oublié, et je pense même que si j'en ai l'occasion, j'irai à nouveau plonger dans ces fichiers où sont notées toutes les retenues pour les lui ressortir un jour … Et je n'oublierai pas le rôle que Drago a joué dans beaucoup d'entre elles. Sur ce plan, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire qu'il soit le fils de Lucius.

- Là tu exagères un peu, protesta mollement Lucius dans son dos.

- Pas du tout ! Contra fermement Harry en secouant la tête. Ton fils a été encore plus horripilant que Voldemort pendant six ans, alors crois-moi, il n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler ! Et ce n'est certainement pas la présence de Remus qui va m'en empêcher !

A ces mots, l'ensemble des gryffondors écarquilla un peu plus les yeux en comprenant soudain la signification du rapprochement précédent de Remus vers Drago. Ce dernier arbora aussitôt son air hautain auquel ils étaient habitués, qui était plus un réflexe de défense qu'autre chose. Mais il l'abandonna dès que Remus dit à mi-voix :

- Si tu comptes continuer à les amadouer comme tu as fait pendant deux mois, tu peux tout de suite abandonner tes mécanismes de défense habituels, Drago. Reste le Jack qu'ils ont connu et ils parviendront à oublier les six années précédentes.

- Et tu crois à ton propre mensonge, Remus ? Railla Drago, son visage s'adoucissant malgré tout.

- Tu auras tout de même plus de chance ainsi, affirma Remus en tournant la tête vers son jeune veela.

Drago fut une fois de plus hypnotisé par ce regard doré qu'il aimait tant : celui qui affirmait tout à la fois son amour, mais également sa certitude à être obéi. Remus ne lui demandait jamais une obéissance aveugle ou futile, il exigeait juste que Drago reconnaisse qu'il savait parfois mieux que lui ce qui était bon pour lui. Il n'exigeait jamais non plus que Drago s'abaisse, surtout devant témoins, à admettre ces commandements. Un très léger sourire, des yeux qui s'adoucissent et un imperceptible hochement de tête était suffisant. Personne ne pouvait réellement comprendre ce qui venait de se passer entre les deux hommes, et ils en étaient particulièrement heureux.

L'échange n'avait duré qu'une fraction de secondes, mais Ron comprit que le Drago Malefoy qu'il avait connu avait désormais disparu. Il semblait bien que son union avec celui qui était son professeur de défense préféré avait considérablement changé le serpentard. Preuve s'il en était, lors de sa nouvelle répartition, il avait rejoint leur maison !

Les autres gryffondors présents, eux, étaient un peu plus partagés. Certains, comme Neville, avaient un peu de mal à admettre que celui qui l'avait tellement tourmenté pendant toutes ces années avait pu tant changer en quatre mois ! Et si c'était encore un coup fumeux du serpentard, hein ? Qui disait qu'il ne retournerait pas sa veste au dernier moment ?

Mais il n'avait pas fait attention que, même s'il marmonnait tout bas, Remus avait l'oreille fine et il n'était pas trop loin de lui, et il s'attira donc une remarque assez sèche du loup-garou :

- M. Londubat, si Drago, ou son père, avait voulu livrer Harry à Voldemort, croyez-moi, ils auraient eu largement le temps de le faire, dès cet été même.

- Mais comment être sûr qu'ils ne jouent pas un double-jeu, protesta encore Dean. Enfin, c'est toi-même Harry qui nous a dit que c'était Rogue qui avait tué Dumbledore !

- Et il l'a fait, confirma à mi-voix Harry. Pas de gaité de cœur, mais il y était contraint d'un autre côté, sinon il mourrait également. Dumbledore l'avait choisi, contre son gré, pour avoir une mort propre. Tu imagines une seconde ce que Bellatrix Lestrange lui aurait fait endurer, Neville ? Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore aurait mérité ça ?

Neville s'empourpra légèrement, puis il fit la moue et finit par marmonner :

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais ...

- Dumbledore n'en avait plus que pour quelques semaines de toute façon, affirma Harry, cadeau à distance de Voldemort, encore une fois … Ecoutez, maintenant, nous n'avons plus guère de temps. Voldemort est aux portes du château ou presque. Vous savez maintenant qui va combattre avec nous. Choisissez ! Maintenant ! Montrez-vous digne de notre maison et cessant d'atermoyer. Les ruses, les hésitations, ce n'est pas nous ça. Nous c'est l'instinct, la tête baissée dans les ennuis, oui, Severus, oui ! C'est la tête baissée dans la bataille maintenant, ou l'attente dans la tour de savoir qui a gagné.

Un long silence plana, puis Neville finit par dire à mi-voix :

- Les Lestrange sont à moi !

- Et puis, ça serait bête d'avoir autant transpiré en duel pour ne rien faire maintenant, non ? Murmura aussi Seamus.

Les uns après les autres, les gryffondors acquiescèrent à mi-voix. Oh non, ça n'était pas l'enthousiasme. Ils savaient juste qu'ils devaient le faire.

------------------------- Fin flash-Back -------------------------

Contrairement à toute attente de la part des mangemorts, ni la perte de ses glamours, ni la petite pique de sa femme ne perturba Lucius. Celui-ci avait planté son regard dans celui de Voldemort et il dit d'un ton faussement compatissant :

- Alors, quel effet ça fait Tom de savoir que je t'ai trahi depuis … Combien d'années déjà Severus ?

- Dix-sept, compléta Severus d'une voix égale.

Après quelques instants de silence uniquement troublés par le fracas des sorts des deux autres groupes qui s'éloignaient en combattant, Voldemort répondit d'une voix froide :

- Lucius … Tu décides donc de tenter d'amadouer ton dernier compagnon ? Potter j'imagine ?

- Merlin, Tom, reprit Lucius de la même voix, tes espions ne t'ont donc rien appris ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il faut encore que j'amadoue Harry ? Mon pauvre Tom, si tu savais ...

- Et toi ? Tu ne crois pas que je vois clair dans ton petit jeu ? Avec ton fils, ce pleutre, qui est caché derrière ton propre compagnon ?

Un grondement sourd jaillit de la gorge de Remus sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher : certes Drago n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de courageux, mais il n'était pas question non plus que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse lui en faire la remarque sans la ravaler dans sa gorge ...

Voldemort eut l'air un instant stupéfait, mais il ricana ensuite :

- Ainsi donc, ton précieux rejeton est lié à un loup-garou.

A ses mots, les autres mangemorts restant ricanèrent également. Lucius s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il fut coupé par la voix glaciale de Drago :

- Au moins, il ressemble à un homme et pas à un serpent dégénéré comme toi, Tom.

- Comment ose-tu ? Intervint alors Rodolphus Lestrange.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, qu'il pointa sa baguette vers Remus et que le _Protego_ de ce dernier ne put rien faire contre le sort : dans un hurlement, il tomba par terre, sa jambe gauche se dérobant sous lui ...

Personne ne vit le visage de Drago, tous trop occupés à surveiller les mangemorts, mais sa voix rauque et glaciale résonna pour longtemps dans leur tête :

- Tu n'aurais pas du, oncle Rodolphus. Tu n'aurais jamais du toucher à mon compagnon !

Encore une fois, pas un mot de plus ne fut prononcé, mais le jet argent et doré tout à la fois qui sortit de la baguette de Drago transperça également les défenses de Rodolphus Lestrange et ce dernier s'écroula également sur le sol, en se tordant de douleur.

La différence qui suivit fut flagrante : là où Remus haletait péniblement par terre, tenant sa jambe gauche d'une main, mais sans omettre de garder un oeil sur ses adversaires, baguette levée, Rodolphus Lestrange, sous les yeux exorbités de sa femme, continuait à se tordre de douleur. On ne pouvait plus parler de hurlements à l'audition des borborygmes qui sortaient de la bouche de l'homme. Il tressautait sur place, ne semblant plus contrôler ses mouvements. Bientôt il se mit à cracher du sang par la bouche, puis le nez et enfin les oreilles. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pendant ces moments d'agonie : bientôt, le hurlement de Bellatrix, folle de chagrin, perça le silence et cela sembla donner le signal pour la deuxième partie de l'affrontement.

Les sorts se mirent à nouveau à pleuvoir, plus drus que jamais.

Harry se jetait à corps perdu dans la bataille : Voldemort se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière ses mangemorts, les laissant encaisser le maximum des sorts de Lucius et Severus. Lui-même se contentait d'envoyer des sortilèges de mort. Pour leur plus grande chance, ses adversaires étaient tellement en mouvement qu'il n''atteignait pas sa cible.

Mais lorsqu'il l'atteint pour la première fois, fauchant Parvati en plein combat, Harry sentit ses entrailles se nouer et sa rage exploser. Il s'était servi jusque là uniquement de sa baguette, mais là, trop c'était trop.

Sa magie ne pouvait plus se contenter de sa baguette. Il commença à lancer les sorts d'entrave, de stupefixion, de ligotage, tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par l'esprit en dehors du sortilège de mort y passa : à chaque fois, deux sorts partaient, l'un de sa baguette, l'autre de sa main gauche.

Severus et Lucius avaient vu tous les deux du coin de l'oeil les puissants sortilèges commencer à filer, et ils savaient ce que cela signifiait. Ils s'écartèrent avec bon sens de la trajectoire d'Harry et ce dernier se retrouva rapidement à la pointe du groupe. Derrière lui, les positions n'avaient guère changées : Drago était dans son dos et les gryffondors encore debouts formaient un cercle autour d'eux. Remus suivait l'avancée d'Harry, clopin-clopant, car même si Drago avait anesthésié sa douleur d'un bref sort, il n'avait pas pu réparer son fémur très probablement cassé.

La seule chose dont Harry n'avait pas réellement conscience, contrairement aux autres, était la pluie de sorts dont il était le destinataire.

Drago faisait de son mieux pour contrer les effets de ces sorts, Severus également pour placer autant de boucliers que possible, mais ils ne luttaient pas à armes égales. Harry aurait déjà du être contraint à abandonner le combat plusieurs fois, mais il tenait debout.

Après de longues minutes, Harry finit par s'adosser à un arbre, haletant, face à Voldemort. Ce dernier n'était guère en meilleur état, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué. Ce fichu gamin lui tenait la dragée haute et le groupe qui était derrière lui était parfaitement soudé pour le soutenir. Merlin, ils ne respectaient même rien car il avait vu la Sang-De-Bourbe amie d'Harry et une autre fille attaquer son fidèle Goyle _à mains nues_. Enfin, pas tout à fait, car elles semblaient également s'être servies de leurs dents et de leurs pieds.

Lorsqu'Harry s'adossa, le cœur de Lucius accéléra encore. Etait-ce le moment ? _Ce_ moment qui avait valu la vie sauve à Drago ? Il vit Voldemort, les vêtements en lambeaux, cherchant sa respiration, il vit Drago, les yeux creux qui lançait sort sur sort en direction d'Harry dont le bras gauche pendait inerte. Et enfin, il l'entendit :

- Tu n'es plus rien, Tom, martela Harry. Comment pourrais-tu me vaincre alors que je suis uni par l'amour au veela supérieur ? Je l'ai totalement accepté, je suis sien, il est mien, je suis autant son compagnon que celui de Severus, j'aime Severus autant que je l'aime lui, et Severus donnerait sa vie pour nous deux. Tu as essayé et tu as échoué ! Tu as tenté de corrompre l'amour d'un veela, tu as voulu souiller un amour pur, mais c'est impossible ! Tu as tenté ensuite de détruire le propre fils de Lucius parce qu'il était trop guérisseur et pas suffisamment combattant à ton goût et qu'est-ce que tu as récolté ? Uniquement le fait que Drago me soutient depuis le début du combat. Il est là, partout, chaque sort que je reçois, sa magie guérisseuse le combat. Tu as tenté de faire tuer son compagnon ? C'est la seule façon de faire combattre un veela guérisseur et tes serviteurs ont appris à mourir dans les pires souffrances. Tu n'es plus rien Tom, plus rien ne peut arrêter la vague d'amour que je porte. Je ne veux pas te tuer Tom, mais je veux sauver des vies innocentes. Je veux t'écarter de ma route non par soif du pouvoir mais par respect pour tous les autres qui méritent de vivre.

- Tu n'es rien Potter, rien qu'un misérable gamin, siffla en retour Voldemort. Même si tu me tues encore, je continuerai à venir te hanter, encore et toujours.

- Crois-tu Tom ? Crois-tu que Dumbledore n'a pas compris ce que tu as manigancé toutes ces années ? Au fond de toi, tu le sais, Tom. Tu sais pourquoi je suis allé à Gringotts cet été. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai cambriolé un coffre et tu sais ce que j'ai détruit.

Harry vit l'ombre du doute passer sur le visage de Voldemort, mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il entendit le hurlement de Remus :

- Drago, derrière toi !

Lucius sortit de sa transe et se retourna brutalement. Lorsqu'il vit Bellatrix Lestrange pointer sa baguette vers son fils, il hurla brutalement :

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Pour cette mégère, il n'était pas question de faire de quartier !


	40. Le dernier coup de Dumbledore

Bêta : Chibigoku2002

_**Chapitre 40: Le dernier coup de Dumbledore**_

_Lucius sortit de sa transe et se retourna brutalement. Lorsqu'il vit Bellatrix Lestrange pointer sa baguette vers son fils, il hurla brutalement :_

_- Avada Kedavra !_

_Pour cette mégère, il n'était pas question de faire de quartier !_

Lucius s'aperçut au moment où son sort filait qu'un deuxième rayon vert faisait route vers Bellatrix, tandis que celle-ci avait déjà visé Drago. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'effectuer le moindre mouvement qu'il fut frappé par un puissant Expelliarmus qui le projeta brutalement en arrière tandis que le sortilège de mort de Bellatrix passait exactement à l'endroit où il se trouvait une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

Il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa chère belle-soeur parvenait, en se jetant par terre, à éviter les deux sortilèges de mort qui filaient vers elle. Mais il n'avait déjà plus le temps de s'occuper d'elle, car le hurlement de Remus semblait avoir sorti Voldemort de la transe dans laquelle l'avait plongé le petit discours d'Harry. Il savait que Remus, même diminué, ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Ron étaient dans son dos : ils pouvaient s'en défaire à eux trois. Lui se devait de soutenir Harry face à Voldemort.

Severus, de son côté, exultait intérieurement : Harry avait enfin eu l'occasion de prendre de force la baguette de Drago, tout en lui sauvant très certainement la vie : il ne manquait plus grand chose. Il suffisait d'un léger faux pas de Voldemort et ils pourraient, si Dumbledore avait raisonné juste, enfin se débarrasser de cette pourriture ! Hélas, ce dernier semblait trop imbu de sa personne, et il souhaitait pour l'instant plus humilier Harry que le tuer nettement.

Mais ce raisonnement passa tout à coup au second plan lorsqu'il vit Narcissa Malefoy marmonner en direction de Lucius avec des mouvements de poignets très inquiétants. Il cessa sur le champ de défendre Harry et se mit à accabler la sorcière de sortilèges de son cru. Rapidement, le duel s'amplifia et ils s'éloignèrent légèrement des autres. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque en laissant Harry sans bouclier devant Voldemort, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser échapper l'occasion de se défaire enfin de la femme qui lui avait pourri tant d'années en prenant officiellement Lucius comme mari.

- Alors, Severus, grinça Narcissa, tu as été heureux d'être trompé de la sorte ? Ton précieux veela obligé de me faire l'amour ? D'y prendre du plaisir ?

- Du plaisir ? Railla Severus. Oh, je ne nierai pas que Lucius a forcément pris du plaisir pour arriver à t'engrosser, mais je serai toi, je me poserai plutôt la question de savoir _à qui_ il pensait pour arriver ainsi à prendre ce plaisir … Crois-tu vraiment que tes minauderies et ton absence de féminité ait pu arriver à le faire jouir ?

- Mais comment le saurai-tu ? Insinua Narcissa. Il est évident que Lucius ne te le dira jamais … Jamais il ne pourrait t'avouer toutes ces nuits où il m'a passionnément étreint ...

- Tu sembles oublier une chose, Narcissa, murmura Severus, depuis quand n'est-il pas simplement entré dans ta chambre ? Sans même parler de te baiser évidemment ! Ne t'es-tu donc jamais posée de question de savoir ce que Lucius pouvait faire pendant les longues heures passées enfermé dans son bureau avec Drago ? Et ce depuis que Drago est né ou presque ? Sais-tu que j'ai de magnifiques photos d'eux deux ? Sais-tu que moi, j'ai les premiers véritables pas de Drago dans un album ? Ne t'es-tu donc jamais souciée de ton fils pour ne pas t'apercevoir qu'il savait marcher bien avant l'âge de dix-huit mois mais qu'il n'avait simplement pas envie de te le montrer, alors qu'il s'appliquait tant à garder son équilibre lorsqu'il était avec Lucius ?

- C'est impossible, siffla Narcissa, si il avait quitté le manoir, je l'aurai su !

- Ma pauvre, railla encore Severus tout en lui envoyant un sectumsempra informulé, penses-tu vraiment que tu aies suffisamment menacé les elfes de maison pour qu'ils te soient tous fidèles ? _Sectumsempra !_

Enfin, il vit son sort toucher sa cible, Narcissa ayant été suffisamment interloquée pour baisser sa garde. Trois fois il relança le sort pour être certain qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui nuire et qu'elle allait mourir lentement, dans de grandes souffrances. Il s'approcha ensuite rapidement d'elle, s'empara de sa baguette sans résistance et la cassa sans hésiter.

- Lucius a toujours été à moi, asséna-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Même s'il a été obligé de te faire un enfant, c'est toujours vers moi qu'il est revenu ! Meurs, Narcissa, et va brûler en enfer !

Alors qu'il se hâtait à nouveau vers Harry et Voldemort, il entendit soudain ce dernier crier :

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Il avait bien entendu reconnu le sort et le mouvement de la main dès la première fraction de seconde et il beugla :

- Harry !

Il se figea en comprenant qu'Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de son rappel pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il lui avait confié peu avant de sortir du château. Il l'entendit répliquer à mi-voix :

- _Expelliarmus !_

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre en constant qu'un dôme doré se formait avec fracas lorsque les deux rayons se rencontrèrent. A partir de là, il ne put qu'attendre, incapable d'entendre ce que les deux hommes disaient.

Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette en constatant que Severus avait eu raison jusque là. Il savait donc également qu'il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même désormais. Les autres étaient devenus impuissants, comme les mangemorts l'avaient été deux ans auparavant.

- C'est impossible, souffla Voldemort, semblant légèrement effrayé.

- Impossible ? Murmura légèrement Harry. Pourquoi donc, Tom ? Tu savais pourtant que nos baguettes étaient reliées ? A moins que ton grand âge ne te l'ait déjà fait oublier ?

- Misérable morveux ! Comment oses-tu te moquer ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai pu garder une baguette qui me puisse me rappeler ta misérable existence ?

- Mais alors, comment expliquer cela ? Fit mine de s'étonner Harry.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils étaient tous les deux engagés dans un formidable combat de volonté. Les petites boules dorées étaient bien entendu apparues à l'endroit même où les deux sorts s'étaient rencontrés. Et, bien qu'elle tremblent sur le rayon qui reliaient les deux baguettes, elles ne penchaient pas plus d'un côté que de l'autre.

Alors que Voldemort ne répondait pas, Harry se permit un léger sourire railleur et dit sur un ton faussement compatissant :

- Allons Tom, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas comment une baguette choisit son maître ?

Exaspéré et furieux de ne pas réussir à prendre le dessus sur ce gamin, Voldemort rétorqua entre ses dents :

- Foutaises que tout cela ! La baguette obéit à celui qui l'a en main !

Harry se contenta d'un sourire assez ironique : Voldemort n'avait donc pas pris la peine d'aller au fond des choses. Severus lui avait expliqué extrêmement rapidement quel était l'enjeu du dernier coup fourré de Dumbledore qui avait provoqué l'apparition de ce dôme lumineux. La baguette que tenait Voldemort n'était plus la jumelle de celle d'Harry puisque le mage noir avait été voler celle du vieux directeur. Le sortilège de mort aurait du transpercer Harry.

- Alors pourquoi suis-je encore en vie, Tom ? Murmura Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que ce dôme doré a refait son apparition alors que nos baguettes ne sont plus jumelles ?

- Cela n'a aucune importance, grimaça Voldemort, plissant les yeux sous l'effort de contenir les boules dorées entre le gosse et lui.

- Aucune importance ? Si tu savais, Tom … Si au lieu de torturer Ollivander comme tu l'as certainement fait, tu lui avais posé plus de questions ...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de poser des questions pour t'anéantir, Potter ! Tu es mort ! Mort !

Harry le sentit raffermir sa volonté les boules dorées se dirigeaient vers lui. Maintenant, il lui fallait du courage, de la confiance.

Il lui fallait faire confiance à Dumbledore. A Severus. Ce dernier lui avait martelé dans le creux de l'oreille que jamais, jamais la baguette de Dumbledore ne pourrait lui faire le moindre mal s'il avait pris soin de désarmer Drago contre la volonté du jeune homme.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'était Drago et non Severus qui était le propriétaire légitime de cette baguette, au demeurant normale. Parce que c'était le jeune homme qui avait désarmé le professeur en haut de la tour d'astronomie, avant que Severus ne le tue. Et comme Harry avait désarmé Drago, il devenait également le propriétaire de cette baguette. Or, une baguette ne se retourne pas contre son légitime propriétaire.

Harry puisa sa force dans cette certitude : oui, si quelqu'un devait se sacrifier pour que Voldemort meurt, il était prêt à le faire. Il fallait de toute façon débarrasser le monde de cette ordure.

La providence avait mis Severus et Lucius sur son chemin. C'était tentant de lutter pour ce bonheur qui était à portée de sa main. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était qu'un simple expelliarmus qu'il avait lancé au mage noir, celui-ci serait sonné un moment au mieux, il pourrait peut-être encore s'enfuir ...

Non, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il devait laisser couler les boules dorées vers lui et attendre.

Attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer ...

Lucius contempla avec horreur les boules dorées se diriger vers Harry cette fois. Il ne pouvait même pas hurler son angoisse. Il était trop figé par l'atrocité de ce qui se passait devant lui. Il allait voir son tout jeune compagnon mourir sous ses yeux.

Severus ne cessait de se passer en boucle dans sa tête cette phrase de Dumbledore : « Ma baguette ne fera jamais de mal à Harry dès lors qu'il en sera le propriétaire. ». Merlin. Que ferait-il s'il devait perdre maintenant Lucius et Harry ? Car il savait que son veela ne pourrait pas survivre à la mort de son plus jeune compagnon : la souffrance serait bien trop intense.

Drago tenait à peine debout : il avait lancé toutes ses forces pour faire tenir Harry . Il avait envie de lui hurler de se battre, de ne pas lâcher maintenant. Mais il savait également tout ce que le corps du gryffondor avait encaissé en moins de deux heures. Il savait qu'Harry avait de la volonté, du courage à revendre, mais il savait aussi qu'à un moment, le corps ne peut plus nécessairement suivre. Il ne voulait pas faire glisser son regard vers son père. Il savait que si Harry mourrait, il perdrait également son papa.

Remus était à terre, sa jambe n'ayant pas supporté la dernière bataille contre Bellatrix qui avait finalement été immobilisée et stupéfiée par un Neville déchaîné. Il ne pouvait plus que retenir son souffle et croire, encore et toujours, qu'Harry s'en sortirait par il ne savait quel miracle.

Ron, Hermione et Neville contemplaient, horrifiés, la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils avaient vu l'éclair vert, la riposte d'Harry. D'instinct, ils savaient que si les boules dorées touchaient la baguette d'Harry, ce dernier encaisserait le deuxième sortilège de mort de sa jeune vie. Et que personne ne pourrait se sacrifier pour le sauver une fois de plus.

Lorsque les boules dorées touchèrent la baguette d'Harry, le dôme sembla tout à coup exploser, forçant tous les spectateurs impuissants à détourner le regard malgré eux.

Dès que Lucius le put, à savoir moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, il regarda à nouveau et vit deux corps s'affaisser lentement sur le sol. Oubliant tout instinct de prudence, il se rua vers Harry pour tenter d'amortir sa chute, mais il était trop loin. Il hurla son prénom lorsqu'il le vit à terre et se jeta à côté de lui.

Severus s'obligea, lui, à aller vers Voldemort. Ce dernier était tombé et n'avait pas volé en l'air, ni n'était resté debout ...

Il vit sa baguette trembler dans sa main alors qu'il la pointait par précaution vers la silhouette du mage noir. Il émit un _Lumos _étranglé.

L'expression étonnée du mage noir fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. S'approchant encore, il tendit une main tremblante vers la gorge de son ennemi, et la posa sur son cou pendant de très longues secondes.

Rien.

Il ne sentait rien.

Voldemort était bien mort.

Harry.

Par Merlin, Harry, il fallait qu'il soit vivant.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir aussi succombé au sortilège de mort.

Il ne devait pas y avoir de faille dans ce raisonnement-là de Dumbledore.

Lucius n'avait pas hurlé.

Lucius se contenait de répéter le prénom d'Harry comme une litanie en le tenant dans ses bras.

Drago était à genoux à côté d'eux, prostré, mais il ne faisait rien.

Il s'approcha, lentement. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il avait trop peur de savoir.

Enfin, il vit la main, tremblante également, d'Hermione se placer sur le cou d'Harry. Un moment interminable passa, puis la sorcière murmura, incrédule :

- Vivant … Il est vivant … Il est … VIVANT ! Bon sang, Drago, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'aider ? Son pouls est complètement fou, mais il est là !

Elle se figea en entendant un grondement sourd derrière elle et elle prit peur lorsqu'elle se retourna : Remus s'était péniblement approché, appuyé sur Neville et Ron, et ses yeux habituellement dorés avaient virés au jaune.

- Obéis ! Gronda-t-il assez fort. Soigne !

Drago tressaillit.

Non, il n'avait pas franchement peur, mais la voix de son dominant était impressionnante. Elle commandait et il ne pouvait que se soumettre. Il devait trouver au fond de lui-même les ressources nécessaires pour obéir.

- Tu peux le faire ! Tu peux m'obéir !

Lucius comprit en cet instant la nature profonde du lien entre son fils et Remus. Ils n'étaient pas dans une relation qu'il aurait pu juger comme dégradante pour Drago. Remus dominait et commandait sans partage, mais pas pour son propre plaisir ou son besoin exclusif. Non, il le faisait car c'était sa nature, et que c'était celle de Drago d'obéir. Car c'était ainsi que leurs deux créatures magiques s'exprimaient le mieux. Et lorsqu'il vit Drago relever son visage puis sa baguette, il comprit qu'effectivement, Remus pouvait pousser Drago bien plus loin que lui n'aurait jamais pu rêver de le faire !

Il vit donc son fils jeter, assez lentement tout de même, trois sorts à Harry. Il entendit le grondement appréciateur du loup à chaque fois.

- Il est stable, finit par souffler Drago.

- Dors, vint aussitôt la réponse.

Et Drago s'écroula sur Harry, comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les ficelles.

Ron, Hermione et Neville avaient retenu leur souffle pendant l'échange. Lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas précipités derrière eux, ils se retournèrent brutalement pour se positionner en cercle : il y avait deux blessés à protéger.

Hermione sentit une larme de soulagement couler sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut M. et Mme Weasley, ainsi que le professeur McGonagall.

Ces derniers les interrogèrent du regard, trop inquiets pour formuler une question. Ron finit par balbutier :

- Harry est vivant. Il a encore pris un _Avada_ mais il est vivant ! Maman ! Papa ! Il est vivant !

- Et Vol... Voldemort est mort, balbutia également Neville, choqué autant par ce fait que par celui d'être encore en vie.

- Mais il faut les emmener à Mme Pomfresh, ajouta ensuite Hermione

Les trois adultes découvrirent alors que Remus avait pu dégager Harry du poids de Drago à la force des bras, et que Lucius était penché sur Harry, Severus appuyé sur lui.

* * *

La première idée qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry lorsqu'il reprit lentement conscience, fut qu'en étant mort, on entendait encore bien beaucoup de choses ! Voire, c'était carrément bruyant !

- Il n'est pas question que vous emmeniez M. Malefoy ! Criait l'une.

- C'est un mangemort ! Il doit attendre son procès à Azkaban, glapissait l'autre.

Hein ? Malefoy ? Azkaban ?

Ah mais non !

Ah mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus question de cela ! Enfin, bon, s'il s'agissait de Drago, c'était pour Remus qu'il faisait ça, mais Lucius, il n'était pas question qu'on lui enlève maintenant !

Il grogna et cligna des yeux pour tenter de les ouvrir. Aussitôt, il entendit une voix claire lancer :

- Ah ! Vous voyez ! Je vous avais dit qu'il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller !

Est-ce que toutes ces fichues femmes pourraient baisser le volume, oui ou non ?

- Harry ! Harry ! Claironna une voix à son oreille.

- Mais vous allez la fermer, grommela-t-il la voix pâteuse.

- M. Potter, commença une autre voix, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Oh ben bien, merveilleusement bien, tiens ! Il avait combattu un mage noir, s'était volontairement sacrifié pour recevoir le sortilège de mort, et voilà que dans l'au-delà, on lui posait encore et toujours la même question ! A croire, tiens, que Mme Pomfresh était morte elle aussi et qu'elle avait été désignée pour l'accueillir !

Mais il sentit alors qu'on le secouait légèrement par l'épaule et une voix pressante (qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Hermione) lui dit :

- Allez, Harry ! Reprends tes esprits ! Ils veulent emmener Lucius, Severus et Drago à Azkaban !

- Je suis … vivant? Finit-il par articuler péniblement.

- Évidemment ! S'impatienta la voix.

Bon. D'accord. Il était vivant.

Alors, cela signifiait que les voix qu'il avait entendues étaient les voix de personnes vivantes également ...

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'Hermione (puisque ça devait bien être elle) avait dit déjà ?

- Pourquoi Lucius et Severus ne sont pas près de moi ? Croassa-t-il encore tandis qu'une main charitable lui mettait ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Ces misérables mangemorts n'ont pas à se trouver ici, glapit encore la voix nasillarde. Ils doivent se trouver à Azkaban !

Non, c'était un cauchemar, hein, maintenant ? Ombrage n'était pas revenue à Poudlard lui pourrir la vie ?

Sauf que la tenue rose qu'il apercevait au pied de son lit ne lui laissait guère de doute.

- Emmenez-les ! Glapit-elle encore. Il est inutile d'entendre les multiples sornettes de Potter une nouvelle fois.

Un grondement terrifiant sortit, non pas de la gorge d'Harry, mais de sa droite. Il tourna la tête et vit Remus, allongé sur un lit, les yeux presque sortis de leurs orbites.

Percevant du mouvement à sa gauche, il vit Lucius, Severus et Drago entravés et emmenés par les aurors. Mais alors qu'il se débattait, sans prendre garde à ses souffrances, pour mettre la main sur sa baguette et les en empêcher, il vit avec stupeur Ron, Neville, Seamus, Lavande et Dean se positionner devant la porte de l'infirmerie, baguette à demi-levée.

- Les enfants, dit Ombrage d'une voix coupante, veuillez ne pas faire obstruction à la justice.

- La justice ? Cracha Ron en retour. Quelle blague d'entendre ce mot dans votre bouche. Mais dites-moi, Ombrage, vous étiez où pendant que Voldemort attaquait, hein ?

- En train de minauder au ministère pour avoir un bon poste, persiffla Lavande.

- En tout cas, je n'ai pas vu de bonbon rose sur le champ de bataille, commenta Neville.

- Les enfants, soyez raisonnables, demanda un auror assez âgé, laissez-nous passer.

- Non, décréta Ron sur un ton abrupt. Non, mais vous vous croyez où ? Vous croyez pouvoir débarquer comme ça, après la bataille et décréter qui doit aller en prison ? Vous étiez seulement là pour voir ce qu'ils ont épargné à l'ensemble des élèves ? Vous étiez là pour les voir combattre Voldemort et éliminer ses mangemorts ? Et d'où vous croyez que venaient les renseignements qui vous tombaient du ciel ?

- Je représente le ministre, glapit Ombrage et je vous ordonne de ...

- Ministre de mes fesses, oui, marmonna Seamus assez fort.

- De toute façon, il n'y a plus de ministre, à ce que je sache, intervint Hermione. Donc jusqu'à ce que ...

Elle fut coupée par un coup sourd sur la porte de l'infirmerie et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans le dos de Ron. Shacklebolt entra, l'air grave et balaya la pièce de son regard, suivi par le professeur McGonagall qui arborait une expression qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le pourquoi de sa forme animagus.

- Ah, Auror Shacklebolt, veuillez, commença Ombrage en minaudant.

- Ministre.

Un instant de silence suivit ses paroles, puis Shacklebolt reprit lentement.

- Je suis le nouveau ministre désormais Mme Ombrage. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Ombrage blêmit et Harry sentit le soulagement s'emparer de lui. Shacklebolt ministre ? Alors il savait beaucoup de choses, notamment concernant Severus, et surtout, le plus important, il saurait écouter.

- J'exige l'arrestation de ces trois mangemorts ! Glapit encore Ombrage.

Shacklebolt se tourna lentement vers les autres aurors, laissa passer quelques secondes, puis dit d'une voix grave :

- Détachez-les. Rendez-leur leurs baguettes. Et ...

- Quoi? Glapit encore Ombrage. Mais ce sont des mangemorts ! J'exige, vous, m'entendez, j'exige que ...

Sa tirade fut coupée par un léger geste de la main de Shacklebolt.

- Ces hommes ont reçu la marque à un moment de leur vie, contraints et forcés. Mais vous remarquerez d'abord qu'ils ne l'ont plus. Ensuite, si nous avons résisté voilà quinze ans à Voldemort, c'est grâce à Severus Rogue et ses renseignements. Et si nous avons encore réussi aujourd'hui c'est grâce aux trois.

- C'est trop facile de dire cela maintenant ! Ils ont tué, assassiné, torturé !

- Et vous, Mme Ombrage ? N'avez-vous pas appliqué avec avidité les dernières circulaires du ministère concernant le recensement des baguettes et de la pureté du sang de leur propriétaire ? Ne vous êtes vous pas complue à briser des baguettes sous prétexte qu'aucun moldu ne peut avoir de fibre magique en lui ?

Presque tous les yeux de la pièce s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Oh oui, croyez-moi, la Gazette était bien désinformée. Personne n'osait relayer ce genre d'information depuis quelques semaines et pourtant le travail était fait !

- Je ne faisais qu'appliquer les ordres du ministère, glapit encore Ombrage en se redressant.

- Et bien voici votre dernier ordre en tant qu'employée du ministère : ne remettez jamais les pieds à votre bureau ou dans le Ministère ! Vous êtes virée ! Et vous autres, vous me l'emmenez et vous ouvrez une enquête sur la façon exacte dont elle a appliqué toutes les mesures du ministère !

Au ton impérieux de Kingsley, les autres aurors sourirent. Et les gryffondors s'écartèrent également avec le sourire pour voir partir Ombrage.

Harry, lui, se sentit à nouveau partir dans les limbes de l'inconscience, sans se rendre compte de la panique qu'il faisait naître.


	41. Epilogue

**Bêta : Chibigoku2002**

_Chapitre 41: Epilogue_

Lorsqu'Harry reprit à nouveau conscience, et bien que son corps lui semble avoir été piétiné par Buck en colère, il s'autorisa un léger sourire. Tout d'abord il était vraiment vivant, chose qu'il n'escomptait guère après avoir appris la prophétie. Ensuite il sentait une douce chaleur contre lui, sur lui, signe indéniable que Lucius avait étendu une aile sur lui. Son sourire ne se ternit pas lorsqu'il entendit un léger murmure :

- Harry ?

C'était la voix de Severus, donc ses deux compagnons étaient près de lui. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et fut heureux de constater que la lumière lui semblait déjà moins vive.

- Tu es réveillé, soupira encore Severus, soulagé.

Harry voulut demander combien de temps il avait dormi, mais sa gorge sèche refusa d'émettre le moindre son. Il sentit ensuite qu'un bras le soulevait, tandis que Severus lui tendait un verre d'eau avec précaution. Il le prit lui-même, mais vit sa main trembler et il lui sembla que le verre était particulièrement lourd.

- Vas-y doucement, souffla la voix de Lucius à son oreille.

Au bout de quelques gorgées, il rendit le verre à Severus, épuisé. Puis il souffla :

- Pourquoi … je ...

- Cela fait quatre jours que tu dors, coupa doucement Severus. Ton corps avait vraiment besoin de récupérer après le combat et malheureusement, cette imbécile d'Ombrage a obligé Hermione à te sortir du sommeil dans lequel Mme Pomfresh t'avait plongé. Ce qui sur l'instant était plus nuisible qu'autre chose … Mais qui a eu l'avantage de donner à Shacklebolt les secondes nécessaires pour intervenir.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les rideaux entourant son lit furent brutalement écartés et que Mme Pomfresh fit son apparition :

- Ah ! M. Potter ! Enfin, vous daignez nous rejoindre !

- Mme Pomfresh, grogna Lucius, vous auriez pu au moins attendre que je ...

- Je sais, je sais, coupa-t-elle, vos ailes sont vos parties intimes. Et vous croyez quoi, M. Malefoy ? Que je n'ai jamais vu d'homme nu dans ma profession ? Bon, M. Potter, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Euh … bien ?

- M. Potter, vous avez le choix : ou vous me dites la vérité, ou vos compagnons sont interdits d'infirmerie, vu ?

Harry déglutit péniblement, puis murmura :

- Je suis un peu fatigué, et j'ai un peu mal partout.

- Traduction, reprit Severus sèchement, il est aussi faible qu'un chaton qui vient de naître, et chaque mouvement le fait grimacer de douleur ...

- Severus ! Protesta Harry faiblement.

¨- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas ? Le chaton ? Je te signale que tu en es un parfait exemple quand il s'agit de te blottir contre Lucius sous son aile ...

Harry rougit fortement et lança un regard meurtrier à Severus. Puis il leva les yeux vers Mme Pomfresh et reprit à mi-voix :

- Celui-là, il ne me manquera pas lorsqu'il sera interdit d'infirmerie !

- Tss, souffla Lucius dans son oreille, il te manquera alors ton oreiller que tu serres dans tes bras pour dormir ...

Ah non, ils avaient conspiré dans son sommeil ou quoi ? Oui, bon, ils avaient peut-être raison, il adorait se nicher dans le dos de Severus et l'entourer de ses bras, mais bon, ce n'était pas une raison pour le dire ainsi devant Mme Pomfresh !

Mme Pomfresh leur lança à tous un regard exaspéré avant de dire sèchement :

- Lorsque vous aurez terminé votre petite dispute, nous pourrons peut-être avancer ?

Harry dut endurer cinq ou six sorts de diagnostic et boire trois fioles au goût douteux avant que l'infirmière ne se déclare satisfaite. Et il fut heureux d'être devancé par Lucius quand ce dernier demanda :

- Bien, nous pouvons le ramener à nos appartements maintenant ?

Pour le coup, Harry crut bien que Mme Pomfresh allait faire une attaque cardiaque ! Elle passa par toutes les couleurs avant d'exploser :

- Non mais QU'EST CE QUE VOUX CROYEZ ? VOUS PENSEZ VRAIMENT QUE CE GAMIN EST EN ETAT POUR RENTRER CHEZ LUI ? APRES CE QU'IL A SUBI PENDANT LE COMBAT ?

Laissant deux secondes de silence, elle reprit froidement :

- M. Potter restera ici au minimum trois jours supplémentaires, le temps que je m'assure que son noyau magique se remet correctement du choc qu'il a subi ! Et ne vous avisez même pas de tenter de le sortir d'ici en douce, c'est vu ? Je vous ai à l'oeil tous les trois !

- Mais Drago pourrait, commença Lucius avant d'être violemment coupé.

- Votre fils est dans le même état, M. Malefoy ! Vous ne semblez pas bien vous rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé pour tous les deux : ils ont tellement tiré sur le noyau magique qu'ils ont été à deux doigts de devenir cracmols ! CRACMOLS, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? Alors soyez déjà heureux qu'ils soient ici à Poudlard, plutôt qu'à Sainte Mangouste !

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et referma les rideaux d'un coup de baguette rageur. Harry entendit grommeler Lucius dans son dos, mais son esprit était fixé sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il finit par murmurer :

- J'ai vraiment failli ...

- Laisse tomber ça, coupa sèchement Severus. Tu avais encore le minimum vital pour que Pompom puisse te rattraper, c'est l'essentiel … Quelques semaines de repos et tu seras à nouveau aussi puissant qu'avant. Drago également. Enfin, ça, c'est si Remus le laisse encore approcher de sa baguette évidemment.

- N'exagère pas, gronda justement la voix de Remus qui écarta le rideau. J'ai entendu qu'Harry venait enfin de se réveiller ?

- Mais enfin, ma chambre n'est pas la Grande Salle de Poudlard, protesta Lucius. Remus, tu aurais pu au moins attendre que nous soyons décents !

- Ca servirait à quoi de vous habiller, puisqu'Harry va encore s'endormir dans moins d'un quart d'heure ?

- Peut-être pas, protesta ce dernier.

- Vu ce que Drago fait depuis hier, je doute qu'il en soit autrement ! Rétorqua Remus.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda avidement Lucius.

- Bien, il se repose, commenta Remus avec un léger sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas Lucius, Drago retrouvera évidemment sa baguette dès que lancer le moindre sort ne le mettra plus en danger. Et je ne saurai trop te conseiller de faire la même chose pour Harry. Ça serait tout de même dommage d'avoir fait autant d'effort pour récupérer des cracmols derrière non ?

Severus lui jeta un oeil noir mais ne répondit pas. Néanmoins, Harry était suffisamment réveillé pour savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment : Severus avait très certainement mis sa baguette en lieu sûr, pour être certain qu'il n'y toucherait pas. Il fit une légère moue, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il était assez vrai qu'il se sentait aussi faible qu'un chaton, et qu'il ne voulait réellement qu'une seule chose : dormir encore, blotti entre ses deux compagnons. Et il se fichait royalement de ce qu'on pourrait penser de son besoin de tendresse : après tout, il venait de vaincre un mage noir, il pouvait bien faire quelques caprices, non ?

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il tendit la main vers Severus en un geste explicite, ce dernier lui rendit un léger sourire triste. Et il prit la parole à mi-voix :

- Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi de quitter ce lit, Harry, mais je dois être dans le parc dans un quart d'heure maintenant. C'est l'heure des enterrements.

Instantanément, Harry ferma les yeux, le visage crispé.

Les enterrements.

Évidemment, il allait falloir enterrer les morts.

Immédiatement, il revit le visage souriant de Parvati.

Mais elle n'était certainement pas la seule …

Alors il demanda d'une voix étranglée :

- Qui ?

Lorsqu'il sentit Lucius se coller encore un peu plus à lui, il sut que la réponse allait être douloureuse. Il vit également Severus baisser un instant la tête avant de la relever pour chercher son regard.

- Parmi ceux que tu connaissais, le professeur Slughorn, ainsi que le professeur Sinistra. Chez les gryffondors, Parvati et Dean … Et Hagrid ...

A ce dernier nom, Harry sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et couler le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas les empêcher comme il l'avait fait tant de fois. C'était trop dur.

Le géant qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde sorcier, son monde, n'était plus ...

- Je suis désolé, souffla Lucius à son oreille, je sais combien tu l'appréciais ...

- Mais vous, vous ...

- Nous ne l'appréciions certainement pas autant que toi, dit Severus doucement, très certainement parce qu'il était bien trop peu discret pour nous, parce que nous avions toujours peur de dire quelque chose qui serait ensuite répété à n'importe qui … Mais rien ne nous empêchera d'être là, avec toi, pour toi, parce que toi, tu as mal ...

- Ron, Hermione, finit par souffler Harry après un long silence. J'ai rêvé ou ils allaient bien ?

- Tu n'as pas rêvé, Harry, ils vont bien. Et nous avons été assez étonné de voir la façon dont ils nous défendaient ...

Harry se permit un petit sourire assez triste.

- Hermione ne changera pas. Elle a décrété depuis l'été dernier que vous étiez ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi puisque la magie vélane l'avait décidé, alors ce n'est pas Ombrage qui va venir se mettre en travers de son idée, crois-moi. Et puis Ron la suit dans ces cas-là.

Severus jeta un dernier regard à Lucius, puis se leva.

Harry soupira longuement, puis se blottit encore un peu plus dans les bras de Lucius. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, il finit par dire :

- Et les mangemorts ? Il en reste ?

- Disons que les plus dangereux pour nous ont été tués sur le champ de bataille.

- Encore des morts ….

- Oui, enfin ceux-là Harry, ils le méritaient cent fois tout de même ! Narcissa, tout d'abord, qui m'a tout de même empêché de vivre correctement avec Severus pendant toutes ces années puisqu'il fallait bien que je consacre beaucoup de temps à Drago ! Ensuite je ne pense pas que tu regretteras Bellatrix non plus, et ...

- Qui a fait ça ?

- Cela va peut-être t'étonner, mais c'est Londubat qui a eu le dernier mot. Il l'a proprement noyé sous suffisamment de plantes carnivores pour qu'elle sente bien sa fin venir !

- Et Pettigrew ?

- Celui-là, Remus l'a achevé assez brutalement juste après que tu aies tué Voldemort. Ce sale rat tentait encore une fois de fuir après avoir esquivé les combats et constaté la mort de son maître, mais Remus s'en méfiait Malgré son inquiétude pour toi, il a eu la présence d'esprit de surveiller et de l'attraper. Ensuite il lui a vulgairement tordu le cou en marmonnant qu'il aurait du faire ça trois ans auparavant ...

- Nagini ?

- N'a pas du tout apprécié le traitement infligé par Molly Weasley d'après ce que j'ai compris. Les autres ont été neutralisés et sont aux mains du Ministère maintenant.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé non plus et c'est Kingsley qui est ministre ?

- C'est exact. D'ailleurs, il veut te voir dès ton réveil, donc j'imagine que Mme Pomfresh l'a averti à l'heure qu'il est et qu'il ne tardera pas après les enterrements … Du coup, je vais ...

- Non, protesta Harry alors que Lucius rangeait son aile.

- Harry, cet espace est ouvert à tout vent ou presque, contra fermement Lucius, les gens vont et viennent comme si de rien était, j'en ai assez qu'ils lorgnent sur moi, vu ? Néanmoins, dès que Severus sera revenu et que nous pourrons mettre des fermetures bien étanches sur ces rideaux, je la redéploierai pour toi ...

Harry n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer les yeux, mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, il vit Severus au pied du lit en compagnie de Kingsley. Les deux hommes semblaient attendre son réveil, car Severus grommela aussitôt en lui mettant ses lunettes sur le nez :

- Ca n'est pas trop tôt !

- Je ne suis pas pressé, Severus, dit tranquillement Kingsley. Après tout, nous ne sommes là que depuis cinq minutes. Bien, tout d'abord Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, répondit prudemment Harry qui se demandait bien ce que Kingsley lui voulait qu'il ne puisse pas régler avec ses compagnons.

En voyant le visage lisse de l'homme, il sentit immédiatement son estomac se contracter.

- Il y a un problème ? Finit-il par demander à mi-voix.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, rétorqua sèchement Kingsley avec un geste d'énervement qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru lui voir faire. Ne t'y trompe pas, la population magique est évidemment ravie que tu l'aies débarrassé de Voldemort, mais vois-tu, la nature humaine étant ce qu'elle est, ils veulent des coupables à crucifier en place publique ...

- Ombrage, souffla Harry en fermant les yeux.

- Je dois dire qu'elle continue de distiller son venin avec une obstination rare ...

- Et qui sont ses cibles ?

- Lucius en priorité, mais elle n'aurait rien contre épingler Severus et Drago en supplément. Mais pour eux, j'ai de quoi l'écarter, Harry, en revanche, le cas de Lucius est plus épineux.

- Parce qu'il était au ministère le jour où on a tout détruit et qu'ensuite il s'est évadé d'Azkaban ? Supputa Harry

- Pour Azkaban, j'ai pu régler l'affaire en arguant que Voldemort venait d'en prendre le contrôle, donc que techniquement, il n'avait pas échappé à la justice sorcière, mais aux griffes de Voldemort. Mais il reste en effet le dossier qui a été monté contre lui pour l'affaire du Ministère.

- Mais il a tout fait pour nous aider là-bas ! Protesta Harry.

- Je veux bien le croire avec le recul, Harry, d'autant que je ne comprenais toujours pas comment il n'avait pas mis la main sur la prophétie, alors qu'il t'avait déjà eu, toi, dans ses bras, mais il a tenu sa ligne de mangemort pendant ses interrogatoires ...

Après quelques secondes de silence, Kigsley reprit lentement :

- Ecoutez, j'ai encore pour quelques heures les pleins pouvoirs au ministère, et je peux prendre des décisions arbitraires sans avoir trop de compte à rendre au Magenmagot. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que ma décision soit annulée ultérieurement, alors voilà ce que je vous propose. Je vais condamner Lucius pour ses agissements au Ministère car la situation est strictement indéfendable.

- Mais, commença à protester Harry avant d'être interrompu par la main de Severus sur sa bouche.

- Attends de voir à quoi exactement Lucius est condamné, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Kingsley hocha simplement la tête et poursuivit :

- Comme peine, il devra d'abord terminer son enseignement en métamorphose pour cette année scolaire à Poudlard et ensuite rester à la disposition du professeur McGonagall pour enseigner la matière qu'elle souhaitera pendant deux années supplémentaires. Pour terminer, sa baguette sera sous ta responsabilité, Harry, pendant toute cette période.

Harry le fixa du regard, effaré : mais c'était inhumain cela ! Et il comprit d'autant moins lorsque Severus fit un léger sourire. Finalement Lucius lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Ce sera à toi, et à toi seul, de décider quand et où je pourrai avoir ma baguette Harry. Tu sais, celle qui est toujours aux mains du ministère après mon arrestation ...

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux à ce rappel. Et lorsqu'il vit le sourire en coin apparaître sur le visage de Kingsley, il commença à comprendre la subtilité de ce dernier : Lucius allait être officiellement privé de baguette, ce qui était l'humiliation suprême pour un sorcier, mais il en serait tout autre dans la réalité puisqu'il conserverait toujours sa baguette de secours avec laquelle il avait combattu ...

- Et les trois ans ici ? Souffla-t-il.

- L'enseignement n'est pas si désagréable que Severus voulait bien le laisser entendre, répondit Lucius. Et puis, je ne pense pas que Minerva t'interdira de nous rendre des visites fréquentes, voire quotidiennes … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me montrerai suffisamment humilié en public pour que les gens n'y voient que du feu ...

- Oui, mais pour toi ...

- Qu'est ce que trois ans, Harry ? Ca passera vite, et je peux te dire que je saurai me souvenir de ceux qui se seront gaussés de moi pendant cette période … Le tout, tout à fait légalement, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Kingsley.

- Je l'espère, rétorqua ce dernier gravement. Car si je ne sous-estime pas le rôle que vous avez joué ces derniers mois contre Voldemort, M. Malefoy, ni l'aide que vous avez apporté auparavant à Severus, je ne cautionnerai pas non plus les pirouettes auxquelles vous vous êtes livrés pour vous sortir d'affaire voilà quinze ans de cela !

Harry sentit Lucius se raidir dans son dos, et il n'y eut aucune autre parole échangée.

- Vous aurez la notification de votre sanction dès ce soir par hibou, et elle paraîtra dans la Gazette du Sorcier dès demain matin, termina Kingsley gravement. Messieurs, je vous souhaite de vous remettre rapidement, surtout toi, Harry, et je pense que je vous verrai bientôt au ministère ….

* * *

Ce fut seulement une semaine plus tard que Mme Pomfresh donna à Harry l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'enfin il se retrouva dans leurs appartements, il dut bien s'avouer qu'il se sentait encore fatigué, bien plus que lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il ne protesta donc pas lorsque Severus lui intima d'aller se coucher, il n'en avait plus guère la force.

Le lendemain, après une longue nuit de sommeil, il s'éveilla plein de désir : il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela puisque Severus l'avait pris dans sa bouche et s'évertuait à le réveiller par ce seul moyen.

Dès qu'il remua légèrement, il sentit la bouche de Lucius se poser sur la sienne et quémander une réponse, qu'il lui donna bien volontiers. Quoi de plus agréable que de se réveiller dans son lit, en subissant les assauts délicieux de ses deux compagnons ?

Alors qu'il croyait vraiment que Severus allait le faire venir dans sa bouche, il ne put retenir un gémissement de protestation lorsqu'il sentit tout à coupe l'air frais autour de son membre humide, ce qui provoqua immédiatement des rires rentrés chez Severus et Lucius. Ce dernier lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Nous n'avons certainement pas attendu que tu te réveilles pour que tu prennes seul du plaisir, lionceau affamé !

- Lucius, protesta encore Harry.

Mais il écarta néanmoins largement ses jambes à la douce caresse de Severus sur sa cuisse. Il gémit ensuite légèrement lorsqu'il sentit un doigt inquisiteur venir en lui. C'était trop bon. Il voulait tellement plus. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de cette sensation incroyable : son compagnon le préparait sans hâte à sa venue et c'était la plus délicieuse des tortures.

Lorsqu'il voulut tirer Lucius contre lui pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine, il ne put que constater que ce dernier n'était plus à ses côtés. Il ne comprit que quelques secondes plus tard ce qu'il était en train de faire, lorsque Severus gémit explicitement et ferma les yeux.

Merlin, il adorait ces moments où ils s'unissaient tous les trois. Il remonta ensuite ses jambes sur sa poitrine de façon plus qu'explicite mais cela n'attira qu'un grognement de Severus :

- Petit démon tentateur, va ...

- Pas encore suffisamment, bouda légèrement Harry lorsqu'il constata que Severus n'avait encore glissé que deux doigts en lui.

- Prends-toi en à Lucius ! Grommela-t-il en retour.

Il y eut un léger rire dans la pièce avant que Severus ne gémisse longuement, Lucius s'étant emparé de lui sans le prévenir. Aussitôt, il s'ajusta et prit Harry sans autre forme de procès. Une seconde plus tard, il était clair que Lucius n'avait pas la moindre intention de les laisser reprendre leur souffle car il avait attrapé les hanches de Severus et allait et venait en lui avec vigueur.

Et lorsque Severus se mit au rythme des hanches de Lucius, Harry se mit également à gémir. C'était si bon d'être tout à la fois pénétré par Severus et de ressentir le rythme de Lucius. Il ne savait plus trop sur quelles épaules ses jambes avaient été placées, il savait juste qu'il voulait que ce mouvement ne s'arrête jamais. Qu'ils puissent rester unis comme cela une éternité.

Comme à l'habitude, la jouissance le prit le premier, mais il entraîna Severus, puis Lucius avec lui. Il était comblé.

* * *

Le temps frais de juin avait été propice aux révisions des Aspics et aux passages des examens. Et ce soir-là, les septièmes années attendaient le banquet, leur dernier à Poudlard, avec impatience. Non seulement ils savoureraient pour la dernière fois les mets délicieux préparés par les elfes, mais ils sauraient également, nouveauté de la directrice, leurs résultats de fin d'année. Ils n'auraient pas à attendre, comme pour leurs buses, le milieu de l'été.

Une cérémonie spéciale avait été prévue. Les familles proches des septièmes années avaient été invitées. Les élèves les plus jeunes étaient déjà rassemblés dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, les septièmes années s'avancèrent, les uns derrière les autres, Serpentard, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor, dans l'ordre de la coupe des Quatre Maison remportée haut la main par les sangs et or. Ils s'étaient placés en ordre alphabétique, Drago se trouvait donc entre Neville et Harry, et Ron fermait la marche.

Le professeur McGonagall avait voulu une cérémonie sobre, malgré tout, car l'école avait été cruellement endeuillée. Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, elle commença donc à égrener les noms des septièmes années et à leur remettre en main propre, accompagnée de leur directeur de maison, leurs aspics.

Un léger frémissement parcourut la salle lorsque ce fut le tour des Gryffondors. Severus s'avança sans que son visage ne trahisse le moindre de ses sentiments aux côtés de Minerva. A la table des professeurs, Lucius laissait transparaître un peu plus de sentiments. Dans les minutes qui suivraient, son fils aîné, puis son jeune compagnon recevraient leurs aspics. Il en était fier autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Il avait protégé Drago du mieux qu'il avait pu, mais ce dernier avait tout de même grandi en comprenant que sa mère ne l'aimait pas, ce qui n'était pas évident pour un enfant. Quant à Harry, c'était un véritable petit miracle qu'il soit aussi confiant avec Severus et Lucius compte tenu de ce qu'il avait pu endurer chez ses moldus. Il était bien dommage d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait pas réussi à mettre la main sur leur adresse au ministère, car il se serait bien payé une petite visite pour leur dire le fond de sa pensée.

Tout n'avait pas été tout à fait rose depuis la bataille contre Voldemort, car certaines âmes bien pensantes au ministère avaient tout de même oeuvrées pour qu'il y ait un procès pour les mangemorts, et Severus, Drago et lui s'étaient retrouvés au banc des accusés, même après les déclarations de Kingsley et sa propre condamnation. Si Drago s'en était sorti sans trop de mal, puisqu'après tout aucun crime ne pouvait lui être imputé, il en avait été autrement pour Severus et surtout lui. Certains avaient même ressorti des dossiers datant de plus de vingt ans, jamais jugés alors puisqu'il les avait fait enterrer à l'époque. Il comprenait dans un sens les familles des victimes, enfin, il s'était surtout rangé à l'avis d'Harry qui avait tempêté à ce sujet : qu'il ait tué sur ordre ne changeait rien pour la famille en elle-même, elle réclamait simplement justice. Mais lui refusait d'endosser toute la responsabilité : c'était la guerre et il n'était qu'un soldat, il avait donc plaidé en ce sens. Il reconnaissait maintenant qu'il était heureux qu'Harry ait été en si bons termes avec Shacklebolt. Le Magenmagot avait finit par réellement entériner la décision prise par le nouveau Ministre, tout en infligeant la même à Severus. Ils étaient donc encore coincés deux ans ici pour enseigner, mais ils en avaient pris leur partie : après tout, comme avait dit Harry, à la fin de ces deux ans, ils seraient libres, mais les morts qu'ils avaient faits ne reviendraient jamais à la vie pour leurs familles ...

Il applaudit poliment l'ensemble des gryffondors, tout comme les autres élèves et ainsi qu'il sied à tout professeur, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire plus largement lorsque le professeur McGonagall appela :

- Drago Malefoy

Les applaudissements des élèves ne furent que polis, et Lucius s'y attendait : après tout, Drago avait tout de même parfaitement collé au modèle voulu par sa mère les six premières années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard, donc il avait été particulièrement infect. Néanmoins, il fut fier de voir que son fils ne se laissait pas démonter. Et il fallait vraiment bien le connaître pour savoir que Drago avait rapidement cherché Remus du regard et qu'une fraction de seconde avait suffit pour que le loup donne au veela toute sa volonté pour afficher un sourire affable et non son habituel sourire méprisant de défense.

Comme pour tous les autres élèves, le professeur McGonagall ne lisait pas à haute voix les aspics obtenus par chacun, mais se contentait de l'annoncer aux élèves, ce qui avait déjà provoqué quelques déceptions. Il scruta le visage de Drago lorsque la directrice lui annonça ses résultats et lorsqu'il vit le coup d'oeil qu'il lui lança, il sut qu'il avait bien réussi. Et lorsque Severus lui-même s'autorisa à se retourner vers lui pour lui faire un léger sourire, il en eut une confirmation supplémentaire. Et cette fois, si Remus et Drago s'étaient montrés particulièrement discrets sur leur relation depuis la bataille finale, le veela se dirigea sans hésiter vers son compagnon qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et l'étreignit longuement.

Bien entendu, la salle rugit lorsque le professeur McGonagall appela Harry.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde pour s'apercevoir que le sourire de son compagnon était crispé. Oui, Harry était heureux d'avoir son diplôme, mais Lucius savait que plusieurs personnes manquaient cruellement à l'appel ce soir là pour qu'il le soit pleinement.

Les applaudissements se turent lorsque, après avoir reçu son diplôme et une ovation de la Grande Salle, Harry finit par poser son front quelques secondes sur l'épaule de Severus. La simple main de ce dernier qui se posa alors sur la nuque du plus jeune fit naître quelques murmures, certains outrés, d'autres attendris. Plusieurs mois après l'officialisation de son statut de veela supérieur, un certain nombre de personnes n'en démordaient toujours pas : cette union, surtout avec le Survivant, était contre nature …

Les murmures se poursuivirent alors qu'Harry allait à la rencontre de tous les professeurs, terminant à dessein par Lucius. Et lorsqu'il vit le regard interrogateur du plus jeune accrocher le sien, Lucius murmura doucement :

- Je suis fier que tu sois mon compagnon, Harry Potter.

* * *

Tard cette nuit-là, lorsqu'ils entendirent Harry entrer dans leur appartement en se cognant, Severus et Lucius soupirèrent en chœur :

- Il aura mal aux cheveux demain matin ...

Mais avant cela, ils durent le rattraper, hoquetant, avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur eux sans bien se rendre compte dans quel sens était réellement le lit ….

Lorsqu'il laissa échapper un long gémissement entre eux deux le lendemain matin, Severus soupira longuement puis finit par grogner :

- Il me fera tout faire, ce sale gosse !

Et il attira à lui une potion contre la gueule de bois qu'il lui fit ingurgiter. Cinq minutes après, Harry murmura :

- J'ai abusé du Whisky ?

Severus et Lucius ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre à cette question purement rhétorique. Leur compagnon n'avait que dix-huit ans, s'il ne prenait pas de cuite le soir de la remise de son diplôme, ça en serait presque inquiétant ! En revanche, ils ne purent résister lorsqu'Harry les attira, une fois de plus, tout contre lui. Passionnément, mais cruellement lentement au goût d'Harry, ils explorèrent à nouveau minutieusement son corps. Ils le menèrent, sans même se concerter, maintes fois au bord du précipice avant de lui dénier son plaisir suprême. Harry aurait été incapable de dire lequel des deux s'empara de lui, trop embrumé par le plaisir, trop perdu qu'il était dans les sensations. De même qu'il n'eut aucunement conscience que Lucius déploya une fois encore ses ailes, poussé par le besoin d'union veela de son pivot.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, Harry faisait une rentrée remarquée à la table des professeurs. Non seulement à cause de son jeune âge, mais également parce que tout le monde (entendez, tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas réellement Harry Potter), s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse une brillante carrière d'auror. S'il en avait fait les études, il avait rapidement conclu qu'être auror de terrain ne le tentait en rien. Et lorsque Severus et Lucius lui avaient proposé de venir avec eux à Poudlard pour faire un apprentissage de Maître en Défense, ainsi que Maître en Potions, il avait longuement réfléchi, puis accepté. Poudlard avait toujours été sa véritable maison, et ses compagnons y étaient : quoi de mieux que d'y résider plutôt que de faire le trajet tous les jours par voie de cheminette ?

Il serait ainsi au calme dans le château et n'y courrait aucun risque. Car la deuxième surprise que révélait Harry en ce 1er septembre, c'était le doux rebondi de son ventre sous sa robe de sorcier. Oh, la décision n'avait pas été difficile de savoir qui porterait ce premier enfant du trio : Severus était trop passionné par ses potions et jamais il n'arriverait à s'en arracher pendant le dernier trimestre d'une hypothétique grossesse. Harry, lui, bien qu'il soit encore fort jeune, en avait l'envie, les possibilités et même l'instinct. Lucius et Severus remerciaient Merlin chaque jour au bout de ce cinquième mois de grossesse : bien qu'Harry eut souffert pendant deux mois de nausées matinales, jamais il ne les avait accusé de quoi que ce soit. Il ne souffrait pas d'envies loufoques, mise à part une passion aussi soudaine que brutale pour la pâte à tartiner au chocolat pour son petit déjeuner et tous ses petits creux. Lucius avait bien haussé un sourcil en voyant le pot trôner non seulement sur la table du petit déjeuner, mais également sur toutes les tables possibles et imaginables, Severus avait bien failli reprendre sèchement son « sale gosse » comme il continuait à l'appeler affectueusement lorsqu'il l'avait surpris la cuillère dans le pot en train de la manger à la régalade, mais ils s'étaient tus, peu désireux de provoquer son ire.

Quatre mois plus tard, Aurora Lily Malefoy faisait son entrée au monde calmement. Harry avait été endormi pour la naissance, mais il le savait dès le début, tout comme il savait que ni Lucius, ni Severus ne quitterait des yeux leur nouvelle lumière. Il s'était donc endormi serein, certain qu'il se réveillerait avec sa fille très proche de lui. Lucius eut la gorge serrée en recevant sa fille toute gluante dans les bras. Cette naissance-là, il l'avait voulue. Cela n'amoindrirait pas son amour pour Drago, mais Aurora avait été désirée, contrairement à son fils ainé.

Il ne la garda néanmoins que quelques secondes dans les bras, rapidement, Mme Pomfresh la lui reprit pour la prendre par les pieds et l'aider ainsi à évacuer toutes les mucosités de ses poumons. Au moment où la petite fille commença à émettre ses premiers cris, il dut se mordre la lèvre pour contenir son émotion, et il vit que Severus faisait de même, tout en tenant la main d'Harry toujours endormi.

Lorsqu'Harry reprit conscience, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sut qu'on avait posé sa fille sur sa poitrine.

C'était léger, ça gigotait doucement, ça pleurait.

C'était visqueux encore lorsqu'il posa la main dessus, mais c'était doux, chaud.

- C'est une belle petite vélane, murmura Lucius à son oreille. Tu nous as fait une petite merveille.

Harry sourit doucement en ouvrant les yeux. Posant son regard sur sa fille, il murmura doucement :

- Ma petite Aurora.

Il la garda de longues minutes contre lui avant que Mme Pomfresh ne dise gentiment :

- Il est temps de baigner cette princesse, Messieurs. Qui s'en charge ?

- Severus ! Répondirent en choeur Lucius et Harry.

L'intéressé eut pour une fois vraiment l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Incapable de répondre verbalement, il secoua négativement la tête, mais Lucius affirma encore :

- Harry ne peut pas et moi, je sais déjà faire.

Il continua plus doucement vers Severus :

- Tu es son père autant que nous. Nous te faisons entièrement confiance pour nous ramener notre princesse encore plus belle que maintenant ...

Seevrus eut l'air assez égaré, mais il prit néanmoins la petite fille dans ses bras avant de suivre Mme Pomfresh.

Harry et Lucius se regardèrent, inquiets, lorsque la petite file se mit à crier après quelques minutes et qu'ils n'y voyaient rien, mais Lucius tenta de les réconforter :

- Tous les bébés pleurent à un moment ou à un autre de leur bain. Surtout quand on les sort de l'eau chaude. Dès que Severus l'aura séchée, elle se calmera ...

Ils restèrent néanmoins assez crispés jusqu'à ce Severus revienne, portant un petit paquet blanc dans les bras. Les trois hommes goûtaient assez peu la couleur rose, ils avaient donc décidé que leur princesse n'aurait pas que cette couleur dans sa garde-robe. Et Harry avait tenu bon aussi en ajoutant des vêtements strictement moldus pour sa fille. Ils avaient donc fini par tomber d'accord sur le premier vêtement qu'elle porterait : un petit pyjama à pied tout blanc, avec un col et des poignets en dentelle pour bien rappeler qu'elle était une petite fille, et la tête d'un gros ours sur le ventre.

Lrosque Severus leur présenta, assez fier de son exploit d'avoir réussi à survivre au premier bain de sa fille, ils eurent l'intense satisfaction de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait hérité physiquement d'eux trois : si la couleur (si tant est finalement qu'on pouvait la voir) de ses cheveux trahissait la branche Malefoy de son hérédité, les petites touffes de cheveux fins présentaient déjà un manque d'ordre typiquement Potter, quand aux grands yeux noirs qui s'ouvraient vers eux, ils étaient en tous points semblables à ceux de Severus.

Et lorsque Drago prit pour la première fois sa demi-soeur dans ses bras, il bougonna :

- Et dire que j'ai du attendre Potter pour avoir une petite soeur !

La petite tape qu'il prit à l'arrière de la tête par Remus ne le fit même pas broncher, trop heureux du premier lien qu'il forgeait avec ces grands yeux noirs.

Lucius les couvait du regard. Il était fier de ses enfants. Le premier avait sauvé la vie de son compagnon et lui avait appris à être un papa, la deuxième était l'expression de l'amour de ses deux compagnons.

Il était un veela supérieur comblé.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Oui, c'est bien le point final de cette fic, un an et demi après sa première publication.

Alors c'est aussi le temps des remerciements : d'abord à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps, à chaque chapitre, de m'écrire un petit mot gentil. Ensuite à ceux, très nombreux, qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris (124 en favoris et 173 en alertes tout de même) : vous avez aimé ma fic sans oser ou avoir le temps de mettre une review pour certains ? Et bien je le dis haut et fort : ça n'est PAS grave. Pour moi, l'essentiel est là : vous avez suffisamment aimé ma fic pour avoir envie de la suivre chapitre après chapitre, c'est bien là tout l'essentiel. Après tout, quand on achète un bouquin dans le commerce et qu'on l'apprécie, on n'écrit pas à l'auteur, sauf exceptions je dira, alors pourquoi se mettre des contraintes ici ?

Un merci tout particulier à mes bétas, puisqu'elles se sont succedées : merci à vous deux **luna904 **(je t'ai gardé ton ancien pseudo ...), **Chibigoku2002 **pour vos corrections, votre dévouement, votre rapidité.

Et la suite, me direz-vous ?

Et bien, il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fic, pas d'autre fic non plus en projet.

Des idées dans la tête, j'en ai, mais beaucoup de choses ressemblent à ce que j'ai déjà plus ou moins écrit, alors je n'ai pas envie d'insister.

Peut-être un jour je reviendrai avec un UA complet pour changer, puisque c'est un domaine que je n'ai pas goûté, mais pour l'instant, j'ai réellement besoin de souffler un peu. De ne pas avoir d'échéance dans la tête pour écrire. Et j'ai aussi une vie de famille qui m'absorbe beaucoup plus cette année que les autres et j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne plus avoir de temps à moi.

Je ne dirai donc qu'une seule chose pour cette fin : soyez tout de même sûrs que je n'abadonne pas la traduction de Vision of an Empath, bien entendu, cette fic là continuera sa parution sur le même rythme !

A+ à tous, bon vent et bonne route, réussissez vos projets, lancez-vous dans l'écriture si vous avez envie, finalement, c'est seulement au bout d'un bon millier de pages qu'on arrive à faire quelque chose dont on est content (quand je relis ma première fic, en fait je suis horrifiée ….)

Kelokelo


End file.
